SLATE'S ACRES
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: The boys are always in trouble, but a local farmer promises he can fix that. The Problem is, Farmer Slate has a dark past and rules the farm with an iron fist. AU. Takes place in the 1930's era, so there is bound to be plenty of whump. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos
1. The Watermelon Heist

Slate's Acres

**This is my first Fan Fiction. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One: The Watermelon Heist<strong>

Mrs. Knight was once again driving her son Kendall away from chaos. Chaos that he and his friends created, of course. This time the gang had apparently been stealing watermelons from Farmer Slate's land, and taking them to the park to share with their friends. The other boys in town were quite impressed that they could get away with it...until they didn't.

The farmer had come out waving his shotgun in the air, threatening to plug buckshot into their butts and turning a vivid red as he shook his fists while chasing them down the lane. The boys expected the chase and giggled as they ran through the rows of neatly planted seedlings, kicking them up as they went.

This time he caught Kendall and Carlos by the scruff of the neck, and dragged them back to his porch where he promptly called Mrs. Knight and relayed his story. Farmer Slate had never known the parents of the other boys, and he had often wondered why. Two had managed to get away, and he seethed knowing that they were out there on his land somewhere.

Mrs. Knight arrived quickly with a still sleeping Katie in the truck. She must have sped all the way there to make it as quickly as she did. When she bounded out of the truck, Kendall retreated behind Carlos, and his shoulders slumped. He knew she was beyond angry this time. Her jaw was set in an unnatural way, and her arms were folded tightly across her chest. Not a good sign. She stared Kendall down, then turned her full attention to the equally irate farmer.

"I'm sorry, Farmer Slate. I really thought Kendall would know better than this. I've tried to raise him right, but since his father left it's been very hard...," she trailed off. She had found herself trying to get her young son out of a mess one too many times, and frankly she was getting fed up with his disobedience. "But, I _have_ taught him right from wrong. He will be punished," she said sternly, flashing eyes landing back on her son.

"How?" asked the Farmer mockingly, "with one less piece of pie tonight, ma'am?"

"Oh, he won't be getting _**any **_dessert tonight!" she replied, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Oh dear!" continued the farmer with a wry smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Mrs. Knight caught the sarcasm in his tone.

"Wait...what are you suggesting?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously.

"I'm suggesting some hard work and discipline for a change," he said with a smirk, looking the two boys up and down as if they were a couple of hoodlums.

Mrs. Knight sighed. She knew he was right about the lack of discipline. She could not remember the last time she had made Kendall do more then a moderate amount of work around the house, and he always got away with staying up past his bedtime. Especially, since his dad had left and she found herself coddling him for it. A part of her just felt that he should be treated with kid gloves since his father had abandoned them. Now, she was second-guessing that way of thinking.

With so much freedom he had grown into quite a character thus far, free to express himself more than the average boy. And because of it, he could make her laugh when she should be angry. His friends looked up to him as the leader of the group, but one who didn't always make the wisest choices unfortunately. It was clear that he was intelligent by nature, but she knew that he needed a better education than she could give him at the school near home. All these factors had her mulling over her child rearing tactics.

He stared back at her from under his eyelashes, still half-hidden behind the smaller boy, and the look in his eyes seemed more hopeful than fearful to her. She tilted her head and studied him as if he wasn't her own child. How did others view the young man she was raising?

He was decidedly becoming a handsome young man, long and lean like his father. When his blonde hair fell across his forehead, she could remember exactly why she had fallen for Mr. Knight in the first place. She sighed again. She was certain that he could be a great leader one day if he stayed on the right path, but she had to do_ something_ before it was too late.

She studied Carlos next. He had begun to shake in the man's clutches. She knew Carlos was a good kid under all that rambunctiousness. Basically he was a happy-go-lucky and energetic kid, and always meant well. He made them laugh with his crazy contraptions he designed, and his daring stunts. He looked like a frightened little boy in front of her much taller and more confident son.

"It's okay, Carlos," she said. "I'll call your dad as soon we get back."

"Oh, and what will _**his **_punishment be," the Farmer asked, "to not get away with murder, cause his pa can pull some ropes at the police station?" Mrs. Knight went silent.

"I'll tell you what Mrs. Knight, just let me take the boys for a while. I'll see to it that they get the best education with me. Heck, I can afford it all right. I'll teach them to be fine young men, before they wind up in a whale of trouble and end up breaking hearts."

"NO, MOM!" Kendall blurted out, unable to listen to any more of his offers.

"Please don't interrupt Mr. Slate," Mrs. Knight said firmly. "i need to hear what he has to say."

The Farmer attempted to continue when Kendall once again interrupted. _"Mom, you wouldn't!"_

"Shhh!" Carlos whispered, still trembling against him. The Farmer looked menacingly at Kendall, then back to Mrs. Knight with a smirk still plastered upon his face.

"See, the boy needs some good old-fashioned discipline."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight was deep in thought during the drive home. She realized that things were beginning to get out of hand now that the boys were getting older, and raising an adolescent boy without a father to guide him was sure to be a challenge for her. She didn't bother to ask where the other two little hoodlums were. She believed that she already knew.<p>

Pulling up to find James and Logan waiting on the front porch looking extremely anxious, confirmed it. She carried Katie out of the truck with Kendall and Carlos lagging behind. They'd never seen her this volatile before.

**"In the house_ right now!_**" she demanded, kicking the screen door open with her foot. She threw dagger eyes at James and Logan too. **"You too, boys! We have to talk!"**

They trudged into the house for the usual line-up. And, from the looks of it, some real explanations.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Crumpet**


	2. The Great Discovery

**Chapter 2: The Great Discovery**

Mrs. Knight turned on a brighter light so that she could get a better look at the boys. They hung their heads under her stare. She examined her son first. He had mud spattered on his sleeves, and his cap still had prickly leaves dangling from the side.

James had a large tear in his knickers, and a smudge of dirt over his top lip like a crooked mustache. Logan had lost all the buttons off his vest, and was completely covered in mud from head to toe. Now Carlos...Was he really? Yes, he was missing a shoe! She wanted to be stern, but she also wanted to laugh at the sight before her. She coughed, then composed herself. The lecture began.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mrs. Knight was literally up with the chickens. They seemed more irritating to her than usual, as they were interrupting her thoughts. She set down her cup of coffee when her son entered the kitchen.<p>

"What's for breakfast Mom?" he asked cheerfully. It was just another day for her handsome young man.

"Kendall," his mother said softly, "where are the other boys?"

"Sleeping, of course! They didn't smell anything cooking. _Will_ there be anything cooking, Mom?" he asked with a pout.

"Yes of course, sweetie," she replied. "But, I need you boys to promise me you'll behave yourselves today, and keep busy while I meet with the other parents."

"That sounds onimous, Mom," Kendall said innocently.

"Ominous," Mrs. Knight corrected. "Just do as I say, okay?"

"Okay," Kendall said, "I promise." He went back to searching for the orange juice.

* * *

><p>All the parents gathered around Mrs. Knight's cozy round table. She always made things homey and pleasant. Katie was sitting at her own little table nearby with her dolls, jabbering as she fed them leftover pancakes.<p>

"Can I make tea or coffee for anyone?" Mrs. Knight asked politely. She wasn't looking forward to what she had to say.

"I would love some," Mr. Garcia said. "I've gotten used to drinking it on the job. _And..._I'll even try one of your famous sweet rolls." He hadn't seen any, but he could certainly smell them.

The others chuckled. Mrs. Knight brought out a pot of coffee, cream, sugar, and a plate of rolls. She sat down and folded her hands nervously in front of her.

"I called you all here today to-to," She was finding it difficult to know where to begin. "To-well-I think you all know why."

In a serious tone Ms. Diamond asked, "Is it about the summer barn dance?" Her eyes sparkled. Planning functions was her cup of tea.

"Not exactly."

"Have our boys done something amazing for the community?" asked Mrs. Mitchell. "They can be so humble when it comes to doing something nice. I never get to hear, myself."

"No."

"Have our boys been too much trouble for you?" Asked Mrs. Garcia apologetically. "If so, I can make other arrangements for Carlos to-"

"No! Well, I love them with all my heart," Mrs. Knight began quickly before she lost her nerve, "like my own sons even. But, lately there has been talk in the town..."

**"What has James done this time?"** Ms. Diamond blurted out with a blush on her cheeks.

"Not just James," corrected Mrs. Knight. "All the boys have gotten into a bit of trouble lately."

"I know. I admit it. They _were_ caught stripping the mannequins at the shoppe," said Ms. Diamond, looking flustered. "I did punish them though...I swear. I made them sit in the back room for an entire hour, and I didn't even feed them!" Her pretty face grew even pinker. "I guess I have traveled a bit too much, searching for new fabrics and patterns..."

They all fell silent.

"I didn't know about that," said Mrs. Garcia, seemingly embarrassed that she was left in the dark. "The mannequins, I mean. I only knew about the incident at school with the teachers chair..." She looked around and was met with confusion and blank stares. "The-the tacks?" she added.

…...silence...

"Maybe, I have worked too many late nights in the office..." she continued.

Mrs. Mitchell piped in, "I only knew about the clothesline incident. You know...when the boys took all the clothes down from Mr. and Mrs. Jay's yard, and dressed up in them." One look at the gaping mouths of the others led her to believe that it was all news to them.

**"What did you do!"** they asked in unison.

"Well I...I made Logan come in immediately and sit with the others, _without even talking,"_ she emphasized. "And, maybe I did laugh a little when I saw Carlos with Mrs. Jay's girdle stretched over his helmet...I guess I've also been working late hours."

"Why didn't you call to tell me?" asked Mrs. Knight.

She had a sinking feeling that they had only touched on the tip of an iceberg. It was becoming clearer by the minute that they had been letting the boys get away with way too much. That was about to change.

"Mom?" Katie suddenly asked.

"Hmmm?" Mrs. Knight asked absent-mindedly.

She was looking out the window with wide eyes. "Are they s'posed to be dwiving the twactor awound in circles?"

* * *

><p>After everyone stopped the tractor and tackled the boys to safety, all four were informed that they were not getting dinner, and would be put to bed right away at Mrs. Knight's house. The parents were surprised to see such shock on their son's faces when they were actually hauled in and scolded for their behavior. They seemed to actually remorseful for a change, and even showed a bit of humility, perhaps?<p>

They probably couldn't believe that they were actually being punished for once. They were to getting an occasional scowl or warning, but never an actual consequence! Logan looked like he even had tears in his eyes. It probably didn't feel good to be told that you had been a bad boy, and realize that you would be sent to bed like a five year old, Mrs. Knight thought to herself. And, she was certain that the others even felt bad.

They obeyed when told to stand before their parents to await consequences. When told what that entailed, they murmured their apologies, hung their heads, then headed single-file down the hallway to Kendall's bedroom. Once in, they closed the door and silently cheered. It would only be a half hour before they would plan their next hi-jinx as they giggled under the blankets.

"I can't believe we get to stay over and be up late on a school night!" Carlos whispered happily.

"Me neither! I was trying not to laugh when they told us what our punishment was," Logan whispered with a giggle. "I even had to hide my face."

"Yeah, I knew it would all work out," Kendall said with a smirk. "Always does."

"So, show me the new baseball cards!" James whispered excitedly. "Later, we can sneak out like you said, Kendall."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Mrs. Knight had told the others about Farmer Slate and the watermelons. Shocked, all the parents had agreed that they should at least give the farmer's idea a chance. The boys would be better educated at the bigger school by the church, they would learn work ethics on the farm, and best of all they might stay out of trouble for a bit.

At the very worst they would have to pick the boys back up, embarrassing as it may be, and deal with the shenanigans themselves. It was worth a try.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Crumpet**


	3. The Delivery Express

**Chapter three: The Delivery Express**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky that morning, and it was already getting uncomfortably hot. Kendall was pitiful with his suitcase resting at his feet.

"Mom," he asked, his mouth drooping, "don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you sweetie, and that's exactly why I'm doing this."

"But I thought you said you had some good news for me."

"Well, I have both bad news and good news," she answered. "The bad news is that you do have to go, sweetie. But, the good news is that all of you boys will get to be together." She kept a cheerful smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Kendall exclaimed. His bright green eyes were full of dread.

"That's right sweetie, but if you all behave you may even enjoy being together at the farm."

Kendall was not convinced. He stared at her as he pushed out his lower lip into a full-blown pout. He looked around carefully, considering making a run for it. She shook her head, warning him not to even think about it, and he stomped his foot in frustration. He wasn't getting his way this time.

"Get in the truck," she demanded.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight picked up Carlos first. He was standing at the end of his driveway with his parents on either, ensuring he didn't run off. He looked terrified, and was rambling on and on about nothing at all. His parents rubbed his shoulders reassuringly, and guided him into the truck next to Kendall. The boys exchanged worried glances. With the luggage now in the back of the truck, Mrs. Knight pulled smoothly away. Mrs. Garcia blew a last kiss to her panic-stricken son as he waved frantically.<p>

Next, was James' house. He stood frozen by the curb with a spiffy-looking piece of luggage setting at his feet. Mrs. Diamond was crying dramatically as she hugged him and kissed every inch of his handsome face. He was completely motionless. Worst of all, there was no room in the front, so James had to climb into the back of the truck with the rest of the baggage.

"Hmmmph!" he scoffed. All he could think about was what it was going to do to his hair._  
><em>

Last, was Logan's house. The frightened boy was nowhere to be seen when she arrived. She pulled up and waited patiently while the boys fidgeted restlessly. She assumed that Logan would have a very difficult time with the news. He was the most timid of the four, and he wasn't always open to strangers.

When he did not appear after several minutes, she climbed from the truck and approached the front door. Logan was inside curled up in a ball on the sofa. His mom shrugged apologetically.

"Aw come on now, Logan," Mrs. Knight coaxed softly. "The others boys are waiting for you." He shook his head violently, then curled up even smaller. She could hear him sniffling.

"Who knows," continued Mrs. Knight, "it might even be fun." Logan's head jerked up to see her. Was she crazy?

"Fun? _Fun?_ **He's a beast!" **he squeaked. "I saw how he grabbed Kendall and Carlos. I don't trust him. He might want to kill us and use us as fertilizer for his crops!" His eyes were full of tears now. "Please don't make us go."

He buried his head into his mother's chest. She patted him, but led him to the truck with Mrs. Knight anyway. When the other boys saw Logan's tears, they were even more scared. Logan was smart and if he was afraid, they were afraid.

_What was going to happen to them?_ They were all quiet as Logan climbed in next to James. He put his arm through Logan's and squeezed it gently. They had to stay united if they were going to find a way out of this fast.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their destination, Farmer Slate was waiting there, smiling from ear to ear. The boys had never seen him actually grin, and they didn't like it one bit. Mrs. Knight extended the hand he reached for, to help her from the truck.<p>

"I see my boys have arrived!" he announced with an even creepier chuckle. They didn't like the sound of '_My_ boys' either.

Another man appeared at the large porch. The porch that left a bad taste in Kendall's mouth. The porch where it all began. The elderly man approached the truck.

"My name is Sebastian and I will take the bags to your quarters, gentlemen," he said pleasantly enough. Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Would you like to see where the boys will be sleeping?" he asked somberly.

"I would," she replied gratefully. He nodded.

The butler took two of the bags and led them to the back of the house. He climbed a narrow set of stairs, then brought them to a sparse yet suitable room. It was large with two nice-sized windows, a cozy area-rug, and four beds lined up against the walls. Each bed had a night side table with a reading lamp. Mrs. Knight was pleased.

"Where will they keep their clothes and things?" she asked, noticing that James was already spinning around looking for a mirror.

"Right down the hall. There won't be any need for garments in here," replied the butler. James and Logan looked at each other, perplexed. They were wondering why not.

After a tour of the farmhouse, and plenty of clingy hugs and kisses from the boys, Mrs. Knight finally drove away. She promised that she would call to check in on them before they went to bed that evening, and they knew that they would all see their parents soon. But, now they seemed so far away. They were alone on some farm with nothing but strangers. They felt completely numb.

* * *

><p>The boys all sat on the bed near the door. They wanted to stay as close to one another as possible.<p>

"Hey! Let's decide who gets which beds! I want the one by the window!" Carlos exclaimed cheerfully, forever the optimist.

It may as well been summer camp with the tone he took. Kendall rolled his eyes. Carlos slung his helmet over the bed post to stake his claim.

Kendall realized that he couldn't hesitate if the beds were being assigned. He raced to the bed by the window and flung himself face down, shouting "I get dibs on this one!"

"Hey! _**I **_wanted a bed by the window!" James yelped.

**"Guys! S****top fighting!**_ They will hear us,_" Logan hissed. They continued to bicker over the bed until they were rolling in a heap upon the floor.

"I have to get new friends," he said, shaking his head as he watched them claw at one another.

Ultimately, Kendall refused to give up the bed, so James accepted defeat and sat on the bed by the door and crossed his arms. He pouted and glared at the other boys disapprovingly for not siding with him for the better bed. This would not be easy for any of them.


	4. The Thing

**A/N:** **Okay, their adventures are finally about begin!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the BTR characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: The Thing<strong>

Mrs. Knight was deep in thought as she drove home. Katie was quiet beside her, which was unusual for Katie. She glanced at her young daughter and saw how solemn she was.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, knowing full well that she was already missing Kendall and her _other _brothers.

Goodness knows they were at her house more than their own. They all had loving families, but they had very busy families. She was fortunate to work from her own kitchen making desserts for the local café. She could provide for her family and still be there for them full-time. The boys liked knowing that they always had a place to be, and their parents liked knowing that they where safe with her.

Mrs. Diamond was probably the one who was gone the most. She owned and operated a dress shoppe in town, which required her to travel all over the world in search of fabrics and dress patterns. Since the divorce from Mr. Diamond, poor James was often lost in the shuffle.

She adored James. He was as charming as he was handsome. Some felt he seemed self-absorbed, but he never let his friends down when they really needed him. There was never a shortage of girls when James was around. She smiled just thinking of it.

Logan was adorable, and intelligent beyond other boys his own age. He never failed to keep the others laughing, but never hesitated to remind them about the dangers surrounding them. How could he_ not?_ He knew too much bout too many things. The boys tended to be protective of him since he was often bullied when they weren't around. He was also extremely loyal. She believed that he needed the most reassurance from those around him.

Mrs. Mitchell was a prominent figure in town, and worked long hours as the county clerk. Logan was left to his own decision-making and he seemed to wind up even more indecisive as a result. Perhaps, it was because he was too young to be making such important choices, and did't trust his own judgment.

Carlos' parents were more accessible than the others, but still kept odd hours as police officer and switchboard operator. They were oblivious to much of their son's shenanigans. As long as nothing negative crossed the wires at the county court building, they were satisfied.

Mrs. Knight was the one who provided most of the supervision and affection the boys craved. In return, her son had brothers to bond with, and Katie had constant loving attention. Now, life would be different for all of them. She sensed a major turning point, and hoped that she had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>No sooner were they alone with Farmer Slate, then his demeanor changed. He turned cold eyes their way.<p>

**"Come along, boys!"** he belted out. They followed him meekly back to their room.

**"Let's get one thing clear!**" he said in a harsh tone. **"You are under my rules now! You won't even breathe without permission! You will not speak unless spoken to! You will never sass me, and you will work so hard that you will be asleep as soon as your heads hit the pillows at night! I do not coddle or encourage! I demand! And, I punish when my demands are not met! Do I make myself clear, boys?"**

"Yes," they mumbled in unison.

**"What?**" he yelled. **"I can't hear you!"**

**"Yes, Sir!**" they answered louder.

"Good. Now welcome to Slate's Acres." He turned on his heels and left the boys trembling, alone in their room.

They carefully sat at the edge of the beds, shocked and confused. They didn't know what to do next. Carlos removed his helmet from the bed post and placed it firmly on his head. There was a rap at door, and the butler appeared.

"Boys," he said, "why don't you take a walk outdoors and see where you will be working."

They cautiously stood to follow the elderly man to the barn, then watched as he headed back to the house. He turned around once more to say, "I will call you when lunch is served." They nodded.

"Hey. . .what's that?" Carlos asked, blinking up at a strange contraption he had spotted by the barn.

"Please don't touch _anything,"_ Logan begged. Kendall and James went over to peer at the device.

"I have no idea," Kendall said, leaning in to study it.

"Hey, what's this lever?" James asked. His hand hovered over it.

"_**Please**_** guys**," Logan pleaded, "it might-I-I don't know. . . do something, and we'll get in trouble!"

"Awww, relax Logie-bea!" James exclaimed. "I'm not going to actually _pull_ it or anything."

Carlos leaned in closer to get a better look too. "Whoa! It has a seat on it and some kind of steering thingy."

"Yeah!" said Kendall, "and a great place to put stuff!" He peered under a hinged door.

"What is it?" Logan wondered aloud. His curiosity was finally getting the best of him. "I know I saw something like this in a book once...but I can't remember what it was."

He reached up to touch a spring when suddenly. . . _**VROOOMMM! **_Off it shot like a cannon down the hill, just as the butler came to tell them about lunch. They shrieked and ran after _the thing_._  
><em>

_The thing_ with a mind of it's own. _The thing_ that still had Carlos, who was trying to slow it down without any luck at all.

Logan in a panic, stared wide-eyed from the butler, back to _t__he thing_ that had his friend.

Kendall and James tried their best to distract Sebastian, James was thrashing about pretending that a bee was chasing him, and Kendall was asking questions about the farm, while pulling him around in circles.

_The thing_ finally came to a halt against a stone wall, catapulting Carlos over it. Logan squeaked.

"I'm okay I g-guess. . . " Carlos called out weakly.

The butler pointed in Carlos' direction. Logan and Carlos could't hear what he was saying, but he was actually asking Kendall and James if they'd believed that he hadn't seen the harvester go by.

"_**Harvester**_?" Kendall repeated.

"Yes," the butler replied dryly, "and I think we had best return it, and quickly get inside before Mr. Slate finds out." It was not a good way to start the stay.

* * *

><p><strong>CAUTION!<strong>** Whumpage ahead!**


	5. The Luncheon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or it's characters, but I do own Farmer Slate! Tee-Hee!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Luncheon<strong>

Back inside, the boys were seated at a long table waiting for lunch. It wasn't cozy and round like Mrs. Knight's. Instead it was formal and long with lots of chairs.

_Who was going to fill all of them anyway, _wondered Carlos.

A truck pulled up with a rattle. Farmer Slate climbed out. They peered at him through the lace curtain. Startled by a plump round-faced women in a white bonnet, they all jumped and spun around.

She smiled at them warmly.

"Hello. I am Helga and I am the cook here. I have prepared a nice lunch for you boys," she said in her German accent.

"All right! Lunch!" Carlos squealed with delight.

"That's right," she said. "I see you're hungry, yes?"

They nodded happily. She placed the serving platters of meats, cheeses, and biscuits, along the length of the table. The boys piled their plates high with food. They must have worked up an appetite from chasing t_he thing,_ or it was all the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, but the boys felt they had never been this hungry before.

Helga watched and smiled at their enthusiasm. "Boys. . ." she warned "only take what you can truly eat. Mr. Slate does not like waste."

"Okay," they mumbled, but they weren't really paying attention.

The farmer came in, and seeing that they already had their plates full, told them not to begin eating until they had said grace. He pulled out his chair and sat. After he had spoken a few words of praise, he looked around at the boys.

"Have you washed up?" he demanded to know, eying their hands suspiciously.

"Yes, Sir!" they lied.

James self-consciously tucked his nails into his palms, noticing that they were a bit dirty. His eyes darted around nervously. They began their meal in silence.

Helga re-entered the dining room, and set another basket of hot biscuits in the center of the long table. Immediately, Carlos sprung from his chair, pushed himself up on his tippy toes and stretched across the table. He grabbed a biscuit.

"Jeepers!" he exclaimed with delight, "More biscuits!"

Farmer Slate whacked the biscuit from Carlos' grasp, and sent it flying into the side of James' head, leaving his hair askew. James shrieked and reached up to smooth his hair, still remembering to keep his nails tucked away.

Carlos thrust out his bottom lip. "Gee, I just wanted two biscuits like everyone else," he pouted.

**"You will ask to have the plate passed, not reach across the table for it!"** the farmer barked.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, and studied the huge Farmer. He could not figure him out. This man did not just chew his meat, he killed it with his fork, then dissected it with his giant teeth. Yet, here he was preaching to them about table etiquette.

They continued to eat quietly. Carlos did not attempt to look up from his plate again. He didn't want to make eye-contact with him. James was still pecking at his food with curled fingers, and getting full fast.

Logan was beginning to worry about something he remembered Helga had said. _He doesn't like waste._ A warning. His belly was **already **full, and his plate still had the most food. He tried to force in another bite but he feared he would get sick. He set his fork down and folded his hands in his lap.

**"Eat!"** the Farmer gestured towards the plate.

"B-b-but I'm f-f-full," Logan stammered. "M-May I be excused?"

**"EXCUSED?"** he roared.** "Not until you finish every morsel you put on that plate, boy!"**

Logan flinched. "Y-y-yes, Sir." The others had ceased chewing and were assessing the situation.

**"No one leaves this table, " **he yelled, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis, **"until this boy eats every bite!"**

Logan trembled as he picked up his fork once more, and tried to take a bite but could not. He was perplexed. His mother and Mrs. Knight would never force him to eat if he was full. The farmer just glared at him. Logan squirmed in his seat.

"You shouldn't eat when your full," Logan said meekly "It's not good for the digestion and. . . "

**SMACK!**

Before Logan could even finish his sentence, a large rough hand made contact with his cheek. The force knocked him back, and he tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. His eyes welled up, and he bit his bottom lip to steady it. He lowered his face to his plate. Shocked, the others sat motionless.

A half-hour later, they were still waiting for Logan to force in his food. With tears streaming down his face, he had finally finished, been smacked a second time for whining about it, and thrown up in the kitchen sink.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized to Helga. She smiled and rubbed his small back.

"I know," she soothed. "It's okay. You won't take so much food next time." She patted him on the head.

* * *

><p>They were all sent back to their room. "Are you okay Logie?" asked Carlos. He hated to see his friend cry like this.<p>

Logan didn't look up. "I guess so," he said quietly.

Kendall and James were angry that someone could hurt Logan like this. He was always worrying about everyone else, and he didn't deserve to be treated badly.

"We won't let him hurt you again Logan," Kendall said, with his arm thrown around him.

"Yeah," agreed James, "just because he's huge, and like a grizzly bear, doesn't mean he can beat up little boys. We won't let him."

Logan looked more worried then ever.

* * *

><p><strong>JEEPERS! Nothing like a little old-fashioned 1930's slang! I hope you will review! Once again, Thanks!<strong>


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, But I DO still own Farmer Slate and his little friend "Rod" Ha-ha.**

* * *

><p>They were never called down for dinner that evening. They assumed that they were being punished for the incident at lunch, but they didn't mind one bit since they were still feeling full, and wanted no part of Farmer Slate.<p>

They brushed their teeth, and returned to their room to find clean folded pajamas at the foot of each bed. They were yet to meet the elusive housekeeper responsible for putting them there. They donned them quickly and climbed into bed.

James and Kendall could not sleep. They looked over at Carlos and Logan who were both already sound asleep, with their covers pulled high.

"Hey, where's that bathroom again?" James asked in a hoarse whisper. "I have to tinkle."

"I think it's this way." Kendall pointed.

They stumbled down the dark hallway, trying to feel their way. James banged into the wall.

"Shh!" Kendall whispered. "Do you want him to hear us?"

"Sorry," James whispered back.

The hallway seemed a lot longer then they had remembered. They still had not found the bathroom when Kendall stopped suddenly to reach his hand into a doorway. James slammed into the back of him.

"Ow!" Kendall whispered, louder than he had intended. "Just how badly do you have to go, anyway?" he asked in frustration.

"Bad!" replied James. "Besides, I forgot to wash my face. I don't want bumps on my complexion." Kendall rolled his eyes in the semi-darkness.

"James, seriously. Can it wait, because I can't seem to. . . Aha!" Kendall whispered in a tone of discovery. "It is the bathroom."

They slipped into the room and began to fumble around for a light switch. Suddenly, James toppled over a vase and it shattered on the tiled floor. The crash sliced through the silence.

"Oh my god. . . oh my god. . . oh my god. . ." they whispered frantically.

A light snapped on down the hallway. They panicked and raced around in circles. Kendall noticed a window curtain and wrapped it around his body like a cape. James lunged into the claw-foot tub, and pulled the shower curtain around himself. They stood deathly still until James decided to peek around the curtain. A figure loomed in the doorway. He retreated. They waited and waited.

"I know you boys are in here," the Farmer said coyly.

They waited some more, but finally accepted that he wasn't going to go away. James poked his head from the curtain with big hazel eyes.

"I. . .er. . . uh. . .I just had to use the bathroom," he said timidly.

**"Then what happened to this vase here?"** he demanded to know. It was Kendall's turn to speak.

"We're sorry?" Kendall asked hopefully. "We didn't mean to break it."

"I know _**THAT!**_" he retorted. **"Now clean it up! You won't be punished for having an accident, but you_ will_ be punished for hiding and lying about it! Do you understand?"**

"Yes, Sir," they replied down-heartedly.

He handed them a broom and dust pan, and they scampered to clean up the broken glass. As he watched the boys sweep up the last bit of glass, they sensed what was coming next. **_THE_ _PUNISHMENT_**. He grabbed each one by an arm, and towed them down the hall back to their room.

"I want you to meet _Rod_, he said cheerfully, referring to a wooden ruler he had just taken from the wall near the door.

_**"Waahh!**"_ James cried out shrilly, startling Carlos and Logan from their slumber.

**"Now hold your hands out, palms up!"** he demanded.

Carlos and Logan ducked back under their covers. The culprits obeyed, squeezing their eyes shut tightly, but opening one to see what was coming. They winced as he rapped the palm of each hand.

_**THWACK!. . . THWACK!**_

_**THWACK!. . . THWACK!**_

**"Now get back to bed!" **They whimpered and scurried back to their beds. They did not like _Rod_.

Now there was only darkness. . .

_Yep, this maniac is definitely going to kill us,_ Logan thought to himself.

_I hope I wake up in my old bed tomorrow,_ Carlos thought to himself.

_I'm calling my mom first chance I get to get us out of here. . . ,_ Kendall thought to himself.

_OWWW-owww my hand. . . ,_ James thought to himself.

_**Sniffle. . . Sniffle. . .**_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very good first day at Slate's Acres. Poor lads! <strong>

**Crumpet**


	7. The Reality Check

**A/N: . . . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**7. The Reality Check**

* * *

><p>The sunlight was pouring in through the linen curtains. James warily opened an eye.<p>

_ Maybe it was all just a bad dream._ The first thing he saw was _Rod_ hanging by the door. He groaned aloud. A reminder to never lie. He glanced in Kendall's direction. He was hugging his pillow, lying at an odd angle, and hanging off of the bed as if he was about to sprint away.

Carlos and Logan were still completely hidden under their covers except for two tufts of dark hair sticking out over the top.

All too soon, the day would begin. _The first of many long grueling_ _days_ _of hard work and_ _punishments,_ James thought.

The others woke and groaned too. Magically, work clothes had appeared on the bench sometime before morning broke. Another mysterious delivery from the housekeeper they had yet to meet.

"Oh no!" James exclaimed, when he saw the tan overalls lying on the bench. "We're wearing _these_?" He pulled his on and sighed. "Well, at least they fit."

Kendall was fine with his overalls, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was the reason that they did't have access to their own clothing. _I guess that they were not allowed to wear them anymore. Gee, this really is like jail._

Carlos and Logan were not pleased at all. They had to adjust their straps until they were doubled, and roll up their pant legs three times. Even then, they were too baggy.

James looked them all over, and said to the grimacing Carlos and Logan,"Well _I_ think we look good!"

* * *

><p>All four boys spoke to their parents that morning, and tried to sound as cheerful as possible under the circumstances. However, their voices did crack a time or two. They longed to tell their moms about the day before, but were afraid they might be overheard. They decided to wait for a better opportunity, and prayed that they would still be alive when it finally presented itself.<p>

Farmer Slate waited until they hung up from their calls to tell them that breakfast was already waiting. He seemed agitated over the time spent on the families, and it worried them that he never left the room. He had hear their entire conversations.

After a good hearty breakfast, eaten in small portions as to not have a repeat of the day before, they set out to actually _work _for Farmer Slate. They timidly followed him out to the field.

Unfortunately, it was another hot sticky day. The Farmer seemed to be in an particularly bad mood. He was a large man and did not take to the humidity well. Beads of perspiration rolled off his forehead and down his cheeks. Kendall watched them roll down with fascination. He wished that they were tears like the ones he had made them cry the day before.

Each boy was assigned a job. Carlos was heaving fresh hay into the horse stables with a pitchfork, and whistled while he worked, his old happy-go-lucky self. Kendall shook his head and smiled. Only Carlos could find fun in lifting hay, he thought to himself.

James was shoveling out the horse manure. He was horrified of his task, and had protested profusely upon finding out what his assignment would entail. That is until the Farmer had threatened to horse-whip him if he didn't continue the task. Kendall laughed even harder to himself while watching James. Just knowing that James would have to like smell horse manure during lunch, was too much. He laughed aloud.

Logan was painting fencing along the property. Kendall grinned as he watched him too. He had white paint speckled throughout his dark hair, and looked like an old man from afar. He was going to have a heck of a time getting that outof his hair tonight_, _Kendall thought, grinning impishly.

He, himself, was still waiting to learn what his task would be. At the moment, the farmer was leaning over to fiddle with a piece of equipment. Kendall used the time to daydream about the "pre-farm" days, when suddenly the farmer spun around and glared at him.

**"Who bent up my harvester?"** he hissed.

Startled, Kendall backed away, his eyes wide with fear. Carlos turned away from his work to look at the Farmer, and calmly said, "I did, Sir."

Nothing else was said. The Farmer simply grabbed Carlos by the wrist and pulled him away. _Away_ _from_ _his friends. _They shuddered, wondering what might happen to Carlos.

They kept a watchful eye as they continued to work, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy returning. Instead, the Farmer came back alone. They didn't see Carlos again until lunch time. When they came inside, they found him sniffling in the corner of the living room, all alone. He was seated in a chair that had been turned to face the corner of the wall. They wanted to comfort him, but they were afraid. They knew they didn't dare approach him without the Farmer's permission.

After washing up, they sulked back into the dinning room, and sat at the long table. It wasn't the same without Carlos. They could still hear him sniffling, and they worried that he could smell the food. They made a mental note to sneak him something on the way out.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Wow, lunch really smells good today! Poor Carlos!"

"Yeah, but what's that other smell that_ doesn't_ smell so good?" Logan asked.

They exchanged glances for a moment, then knowingly stared at James. Humiliated, James slid down in his chair, wrapping his arms around himself and pouting.

Poor Carlos did not get to eat lunch or dinner that evening. Instead, he was out of his bath and in bed by seven o'clock. Thank goodness they had managed to pass him a few pieces of their chicken without being seen, Logan thought_._

James had apologized profusely when he had handed him the chicken. "It might smell a little funny," James whispered apologetically. **". . ._ Manure!"_**

When they were in their respective beds later that evening, Logan asked, "Carlos, are you okay?"

"I don't think we're actually going to have fun here," he whispered back sadly.

"Me neither," They said in unison.

"Come over here." Logan opened up his covers so Carlos could climb in. "Did he beat you, Carlos?" Logan whispered worriedly.

"No."

"Really? What _did_ he do then?"

"He told me that he knew that it was really you that pulled the springy thing," he whispered back.

With big eyes, Logan swallowed hard. He had a feeling that Farmer Slate would be watching him every minute. He groaned.

Exhausted from their first day of work they fell asleep immediately, just as the Farmer had said they would, Logan still twitching nervously in his sleep.

**Thanks,**

**Crumpet**


	8. The Reprieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. The Reprieve<strong>

It had been a few weeks since the boys had arrived at the farm. The days had begun to blend together for them now. Every day was filled with long hours of work, and little time to play. It frustrated them that their work was never done. It just kept coming. After all, it was a _farm. _There were always animals who needed feeding, horses that needed grooming, crops that needed tending to, and so on.

The only satisfaction that they felt, was in knowing that the summer was already halfway over. Yes, they were halfway there, and they had manged to survive thus far. They were grateful for the laughter they shared, and the few stolen moments that they could play a game or have a contest. But, they still longed for home.

Thankfully, there were fewer confrontations with the farmer, and they spent much more time unsupervised. Needless to say, they were mastering the art of watching each others backs. Each day, they took turns being the _"lookout". _ There were a few snags along the way, but the farmer had maintained enough distance, that they sometimes went unnoticed. Even Sebastian warned them when the farmer was nearing now. He even alluded as to what sort of mood he was in.

Better still, they had finally come to know the housekeeper, Anna. She was definitely their favorite person at Slate's Acres. She would always stop to talk to them about their day, and offer words of encouragement. In general, Anna was like a substitute mom for the boys.

She always had clean work clothes ready by morning, and their dress clothes for church magically altered to fit. She noticed that they had grown since they had first come to the farm. and jokingly commented that they were going to eat them out of house and home even if it was a farm. She kept a special hiding spot inside the bench in their room where she left snacks from Helga in case they were still hungry. She seemed to telepathically know when one of the boys needed anything at all, and they adored her.

* * *

><p>Farmer Slate was also aware that the summer was halfway over. He said that he would give them a reprieve in hopes that they would become comfortable with the strenuous daily routine. In reality, the Farmer was watching them interact with one another. He was learning each boy's personality and along with it, their strengths and weaknesses.<p>

_Kendall could be too big for his britches_._ He felt he had to put him back in his place sometimes. His strength was that he was a good leader. His weakness was that he didn't like to feel vulnerable or unable to lead his friends. If Kendall couldn't be there for his buddies, he would break._

_James believed he was too good for the farm at all. He preferred the finer things in life. His strength was his humor, charm, and loyalty. His weakness was hard smelly work. If James was forced to 'rough it', he would crumble._

_Carlos could be reckless. His strength was his optimism and loyalty. His weakness was discipline and confinement. If Carlos became separated from the others, he would grow catatonic._

_Logan could be a 'know-it-all'. His strength was his vast knowledge. His weaknesses were many. He was insecure, indecisive, and easily intimidated. He was the "weak link". If Logan_ was _abused, the others would do anything to protect him._

He smiled to himself knowing the great lengths they would all go, to stay together.

_Little did they know, that they would soon be working harder than they could ever imagine. But first. . . he would give them the reprieve he promised. . ."_

* * *

><p>They couldn't believe how liberating it was to be out and away from the farmhouse, the crops, the barns, and especially Farmer Slate. True, they were still technically on his land. . . but they could overlook that for the moment. The boys were in high spirits this summer day. The weather was good. Not too hot or humid, and they were given freedom to explore the land as long as they stayed out of trouble.<p>

Helga packed a large picnic basket full of sandwiches and other goodies. They brought a wagon to tote the basket, fishing gear, and other odds and ends. They even remembered to bring a camera to commemorate the occasion. It felt good to wear swim trunks and shorts for a change.

The first clearing they reached was a grassy area with tall surrounding trees, but it was too close to the main entrance, so they continued down the lane. They were curious about what was beyond the cluster of willows that they could see from their window. Sebastian mentioned that there was a nice lake that the boys would enjoy swimming and fishing in.

"Wow!" said James, "this guy sure has a lot of land!"

It was hard to imagine a whole other world beyond the land they had worked for the past few weeks. A silver sheen glistened through the trees, and they spotted the lake's reflection.

"There it is!" Carlos announced. "An actual lake right here, the whole time!" It was a nice size, and Carlos wanted to jump in right away. "Come on!" he called.

"Don't you guys want to keep going and see what else is out there?" Kendall asked hopefully, tipping his cap to the side for emphasis.

"I do," said Logan.

"I'm with these guys," added James, walking toward Kendall and Logan. "We have to pass this way to get back, anyhow."

"Oh, poo. All right." Carlos pouted.

He had discovered the perfect willow on the edge of the lake that he wanted to swing from and jump into the lake. He guessed it would just have to wait. They walked along, hoping the wagon wouldn't become too difficult to pull through the terrain.

"Let's just leave the wagon here," Logan suggested.

"What if animals eat our food?" asked Kendall.

"We can find some heavy rocks to place on top of the basket to secure it," Logan replied. After securing the wagon full of food and fishing gear, they continued their hike.

"It's k-kinda of dark in there, " Carlos said in a small voice, pointing to the wooded area before them.

"Yeah. . . " agreed Logan, "what if there is coyote or other hungry creatures?" he asked with big brown eyes.

"Well," said Kendall with a mischievous grin "that's exactly what we're gonna find out."

James smoothed his hair nervously, not wanting to let on that he was afraid. Carlos reached into the wagon and put on his leather hockey helmet. . . _just_ in case.

It was nice and cool in the dense brush. Oddly enough, there was already a nice worn pathway. It was almost as if someone had walked there many times. It led them through the woods quite easily. Just then, there was a rustling from the bush beside them and a strange chirping noise among the many other nature sounds.

"W-W-What was that?" asked Carlos, moving closer to James.

"I believe that was some sort of weasel," Logan said wisely.

"N-Not a bear?" Carlos asked with concern.

"I _believe_ that Sebastian would have said, 'Have a nice outing, and oh by the way, beware of the _**bears!'"**_ Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"It is a little creepy over there," warned James, pointing to trees that were completing enveloped in darkness. The morning mist was still hovering over the ground.

They came to a fork in the path. While Kendall and Logan dared to move on, James and Carlos veered off to avoid it.

"Hey! Look at that weird bird over there!" Carlos said, desperate to avoid the darker route.

James followed Carlos, also wishing to take the less spooky path. They'd hoped that the other two would follow their lead. . . but they did not.

"Uh-oh, where are they?" asked James. The last thing he wanted was to be separated in the woods.

"I don't think they can be too far," said Carlos, spinning in circles.

Suddenly, a voice from a. . . . . t_**ree?**_ It called,** "I'll get them!"**

James and Carlos squealed, and ran in the opposite direction. They collided with Kendall and Logan who had come to find them.

"The-The tree talked to us!" Carlos exclaimed frantically.

"_What_?" Kendall asked skeptically.

"It did!" James said, nodding his head. "It said; 'Get them!'"

The boys crept past the_ talking tree_ ready to bolt if it spoke again. Kendall spied something red behind the tree. . . and it was moving.

_"It is._ . . a man in a red plaid shirt!" Kendall said matter-of-factually. "Actually... it's a whole bunch of men!" he squealed in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally got a break! Or did they? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. The Outing

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews! It motivates me to continue the story!**

**Sorry for the delay! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. The Outing<strong>

Kendall peered through the trees, trying to get a better look. "I'll be darned," he mused, "he has a whole orchard back here!"

There were apple, pear, and peach trees spanning as far as the eye could see. The others ran over to spy on the men at work. The group of men were on ladders collecting the fruit from each of the trees into large round bushel baskets below.

"Oh! I love apples, pears, _and_ peaches!" Carlos chimed in happily. He reached a hand through the branches and plucked a couple of pears.

"How come we didn't know about this orchard?" James wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we don't have to work it," Logan said wryly. "But, I don't want to stand here and watch other people work all day. Let's go."

A handful of pears came crashing into the bushel basket only inches from their feet. Kendall yelped in surprise, and tried to back out of the bush that he had forced his head and shoulders through.

**"Hey! Look, a kid!"** A big scruffy man alerted the others.

**"RUN!"** Kendall yelled. They ran down the path and through the trees until they felt like they were a safe distance from the orchard.

"I think we lost them!" James panted.

"But the question is _who_ did we lose?" Logan asked, breathing heavily too.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed still out of breath, "how big is this farm?"

They all looked up to see what Carlos was referring to. Acres of land which housed several buildings, stretched before them.

"Hmm. . . I wonder what all these could be," Kendall said.

James let out a low whistle, "Boy, this guy really is loaded!"

"Let's explore!" Carlos suggested.

They walked along until they reached a huge gray building, and peered inside a small window.

"Jumpin' June bugs! He has his own airplane?" Carlos squealed.

All the boys were awestruck. It was such a beautiful sight, but an unexpected one. James tugged at the double doors, finding them bolted and padlocked.

"I wish we could see it up close," he said wistfully, peeking through a crack in the door.

"NO WAY!" yelled Logan. "We can't just break in. We're not getting into trouble today!"

"Awww! Drats!" Carlos whined, "I never get to do anything!"

"Carlos! We have other opportunities. _**If **_we behave this time!" Kendall promised.

"What's that over there?" Logan asked curiously.

There were several large gray stones jutting from the hills behind a black wrought iron fence. Upon further investigation, they discovered that they were tombstones.

"Yikes!" Logan squeaked. "I don't like this one bit."

"Let's get a closer look," Kendall said, leaping into action anyway.

"Are you crazy?" Logan demanded to know in a high-pitched voice. "This is probably where he buried the other victims who came here!"

"Well, I'm gonna find out!" Kendall said haughtily. Kendall and James bounded forward, while Carlos and Logan hung back.

"Hey!" Kendall called, "it's okay! Come see this!" They could see that the tombstones all had the last name of 'Slate' engraved on them.

"It must be a family plot," said Logan.

Carlos still feeling creeped out, stepped back from the graveyard, tripped over a rock, and fell to the ground. From his perspective, he was able to see a smaller flat stone rising from the earth. It had fresh flowers surrounding it. _Something about it seemed different, _Carlos thought.

_**BANG! **_

The loud noise pierced the air and startled the boys. Carlos scrambled to his feet, retrieved his helmet, and ran after the others. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Kendall in his panic, tripped over his own feet, causing the others to fall over him like dominoes. It took them several moments to untangle themselves from one another. Had someone _actually _been chasing them, they certainly would have been caught.

They continued to run, skinned knees and all, determined to reach their destination. When they were back in the dense trees, they felt more sheltered from view and stopped to catch their breath.

_"What the heck was that?"_ asked Kendall, still breathing hard.

"I-I don't know, but it sounded like a gunshot to me!" sputtered Logan.

"Me too," said Carlos in a shaky little voice.

"I think we should just get back to the lake, and save the exploring for another day," Kendall suggested.

With that, they headed back through the trees in tight-line formation, never quite taking their hands from one another completely. Finally they reached the wagon. Logan's ingenious plan to protect their basket had been successful.

"I'm famished!" announced James. "Let's eat!"

They spread out the blanket that Anna supplied, and dove into the sandwiches, carrot sticks, puddings, and cookies.

"Hey, don't forget we have _more_ dessert," Carlos remembered, pulling two smashed pears from his front shorts pockets. They laughed.

"Is that why you were running funny like that?" Kendall asked mockingly.

"Hey, funny like what?" Carlos asked innocently.

"No thanks to the pears _but..." _James pulled two apples from his shirt pockets, "we still have these!"

"I thought you looked a little more shapely today," Logan teased. They laughed again.

Completely sated, they laid back on the blanket to enjoy the peace and quiet. The only sounds now were the birds and other insects. Within minutes, James and Logan drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Kendall," Carlos said coyly, "I'll race you to the lake. Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"You're on!" Kendall challenged, rising to strip down to his swim trunks and bolt off toward the lake.

**_"Heeyyy!_ No fair!"** Carlos called, tossing aside his own shorts and running after him.

Kendall made it to the lake first and was about to jump in, when up from the sky above, a yodeling Carlos came swinging by like Tarzan, flailing his legs and landing with a mighty splash in the water.

**"Hey! What was _THAT!_ That's cheating! I was here first!"** Kendall yelled.

Carlos was bobbing in the water. **"But _I _made _into_ the lake first!"** Carlos yelled back playfully.

All of the commotion woke the other two. Sleepy-eyed, they took off their outer shorts and headed toward the lake.

It wasn't long before they had all taken a turn on Carlos' Tarzan rope, calling out at the top of their lungs and racing each other in relays. Finally, they were spent.

"How about some fishing to relax?" James suggested.

They all agreed that it was the prefect way to end the afternoon. The trees were casting longer shadows now, and they knew they would have to head back soon for dinner. Silently, they cast their lures into the calm water.

._ . .Plunk. . . Plunk. . ._

_. . .Plunk. . . Plunk. . . ahh_. . _.music to their ears_. Just being together was enough. They didn't need to speak.

Of course, Kendall was the only one who caught a fish.

"If we just had more time. . ." James began like a bratty child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kendall taunted. "We know."

"Ow!" Logan interrupted their banter, "a mosquito just bit me!"

Carlos swatted at his neck, "Me too!" he cried.

"It's getting late. We should go," said Kendall wistfully. They packed up and headed back, all talking at once about their adventures.

At last they neared the farmhouse. Logan took a last look back over his shoulder. "Who would have thought that there was all of that out there?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, and just imagine what all of those other buildings were that we didn't even get to look at," added James.

"I know, and I'd like to find out the next time," Kendall said.

"I hope there _is_ a next time," Carlos said doubtfully.

Logan's heart skipped a beat as he turned his attention back to the farm-house now looming in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are beginning to brew on Slate's Acres!<strong>** Whumpage ahead! Please review! Thank you!**


	10. The HayHouse

**A/N: This chapter is a bit long, but I had to make up for lost time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Hayhouse<strong>

Anna chuckled to herself as she did laundry that morning. From the look of their clothing they had been on quite the adventure the day before. She pulled out her various cleaning solutions just as four heads popped in the doorway.

"Good morning, Anna!" They grinned cheerfully.

"Good morning, loves!" she said affectionately. "It looks like you boys had some adventure yesterday."

They nodded vigorously. She reached her hand into a pockets to remove any forgotten items. Instead, she pulled out a hand of goo. With a baffled look on her face she asked Carlos, "What is _this, _love?"

"Pears!" he answered proudly and with a huge grin.

"Oh dear!" she chuckled again.

"Did you know he has a whole orchard out there?" Carlos continued without hesitation.

"I. . .did," she said quietly.

"Who are all those men that work there?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well dear, I'm sure Mr. Slate knew that you boys might find the orchard, but you may not want to ask too many questions about it," she said gently. They exchanged glances.

"Did you know he has an airplane?" asked James, testing her reaction.

"I. . . did not," she answered honestly. "But, there are probably a lot of things I don't know. Why don't you boys go see what Helga has cooked up for you," she suggested, trying her best to change the subject. "It smells wonderful!"

James inhaled deeply. "Mmmm. . ." he said appreciatively, "maple sausage."

"See you later, Anna!" they called. They scampered off down the hallway and into the dining area.

After breakfast, they had a few minutes alone in the mud room while they donned their boots. Kendall sat on one of the benches and reached for a boot.

"So guys, I know I'm more curious than ever. . . " he said.

They all acknowledged they were as well. "So when do we go exploring again?" Carlos asked.

Logan did not look up. He was pulling his boots on, and carefully tucking his blue jeans into them.

"I want to check out that airplane," Carlos continued.

"Me too," said James.

"You know Farmer Slate said that the next three weeks would be grueling, I believe the term was," Logan reminded them. "I don't think we'll be getting a chance to explore with the barn dance around the corner."

"Yeah, I do not want to get in trouble and miss the barn dance," James admitted. "I'm looking forward to the music. . . the food. . . and. . ."

"The girls!" they finished for him.

James blushed. "I was going to say, seeing are moms. But okay, the girls too," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Farmer Slate had officially become the 'chosen one' to hold the town's barn dance every year. It had maintained it's status as the biggest shindig of the year. This year he wanted it to be the biggest yet. He was going to show off his boys.<p>

He had already been parading them around church the past few weeks, and the town was impressed with how well they behaved. Even their parents were pleased. They came to church in their finest knickers and dress shirts, sat up straight, sang the hymns, and even stayed in their seats... most of the time.

Before, they had rarely attended church because their parents were too busy, and when they did bring them they did not like being embarrassed by this misconduct. They'd often been caught putting the church flowers in each others hair, hugging the statues, drinking the wine, and crawling down the aisle while every one was singing, in order to escape and run around the grounds.

Farmer Slate would never tolerate that kind of behavior. He never took his eyes off of the boys for a moment. If they even giggled he would throw them an icy stare. Church was no longer a fun place to play.

Now, the farmer was planning the barn dance. He knew that this would be a true test of their behavior. He had warned the boys that they would never work as hard as they were about to in the next three weeks. He did not exaggerate. They were up a half-hour earlier each morning for breakfast, and they had to give up their morning and afternoon breaks. Meals were the only exception.

The harvest was approaching, and the farmer had to keep up his reputation as a charitable seasonal employer. Men would come from miles away, desperate to work for Farmer Slate.

* * *

><p>It was an incredible sight, the day that the workers arrived. The boys were sitting on the fence watching the buses and truckloads of men arrive. They came down the dirt lane in a convoy, kicking up dust in great swirls. The men piled out in their work clothes and caps, emitting an eagerness to earn. The boys watched quietly for a few moments.<p>

Kendall swatted at a bee that found him rather interesting, and wondered aloud. "How many men do you think there are?"

"A whole bunch," said James. "Look! Here come even more!" he pointed to an area of the farm that they had yet to explore.

"I wonder if he pays them much," said Logan. _Actually, they were paid well by Farmer Slate, and the town thought he was wonderful to pay such high wages._

"I wonder how he treats them," said Carlos. _The men were treated very well by the farmer, and most were even housed on his land in adequate freestanding structures, during the season._

Logan coughed and tried to wipe the grit from his eyes. "Uh. . . guys, Farmer Slate is signaling us over."

They reluctantly headed to the barn, Kendall with the bee still following close behind. Farmer Slate began by ordering the boys to stack hay-bales on the perimeter of the barn walls. It was exhausting work. The men would drive over a tractor-load of hay-bales, and the boys would unload and stack them.

After four hours, they were finally retrieved for lunch. They ate quickly and were whisked back to the barn. The farmer announced that he would be out in the fields directing the men, but would check in on them and bring them more fresh water. When the farmer finally returned late that afternoon, the boy's shoulders ached from lifting.

Farmer Slate eyed the boys while they worked and instantly summed up their moods. _Kendall was just plain grumpy. James was definitely pouting. Carlos was quiet and not his usual happy-go-lucky self. Logan was staggering around. . ._

They came to him for their water, drinking thirstily. Logan swayed as he drank. "What's wrong with you, Boy?" he demanded to know.

It was no secret that the farmer was irritable this time of year due to the extra-long hours he kept. They were warned by Sebastian, Helga, and Anna.

**"Well?"** he barked again when Logan did not answer, but just stared at him in surprise.

"Gee, I don't know. . . " Logan began indignantly.

The Farmer's eyes narrowed. Kendall caught Logan's eye and shook his head, warning him not to continue. Unfortunately, he did.

"Maybe it's the endless hours of work, without breaks or water?" he finished.

The farmer's eyes flashed. **"Are you sassing me, Boy?"**

"N-No, Sir," Logan answered nervously, realizing the farmer was seething before his very eyes. "B-But I. . .n-needed water sooner and I-"

The farmer pounced on Logan, and lifted him up by the back of his collar to place him eye-level. The farmer dared him to speak again. Since Logan rambled when he was nervous, he continued to state facts about how dangerous dehydration and heat stroke could be.

**"You're a know-it-all, Boy and I'm going to teach you a _real _lesson!"** the farmer threatened.

He dropped the boy roughly to his feet and dragged him into the neighboring hay-house, full of fresh hay-bales. With an evil gleam in his eye, he approached the trembling boy.

**"Now bend over that hay-bale , boy!" **he roared.

"Wait. . .W-W-What?" Logan stammered.

**"You heard me, boy!"** the Farmer yelled. Logan was pretty sure that the entire farm had heard. He grabbed a leather strap from the wall and shook it menacingly.

Logan cringed away, only angering him further. The farmer caught him by the arm as he tried to slip by and forced him over the hay-bale, pushing his face into the sharp straw. Logan tried to wriggle free, but a huge hand held him firmly between the shoulder blades.

He felt the first lash burn through his jeans , making him cry out in anguish. He tried to catch his breath before the next one came but couldn't. A trail of fire was left behind, and the pain was only intensifying with each new swish of the strap. He burst into tears when a succession of painful whacks left him howling.

The farmer didn't let up and Logan thought that it would never end. He could hear his own voice pleading for him to stop, but the whipping just continued.

_Finally._ . .it ended. He was yanked from the hay-bale, chest heaving and straw clinging to his wet face and dark hair.

He paraded him out to show the others an example of what they could expect if they ever sassed him. The boys stared at Logan in shock. He was a pitiful sight. His face was red, and he still had straw sticking out of his hair.

The farmer, still holding Logan by his blue plaid flannel shirt, announced that the days work was over and that they were heading back for dinner. The boys walked somberly back to the farmhouse with the farmer still towing the sobbing Logan.

The boys were ordered to wash up for dinner, but Logan did not feel like eating even though he went into the large main-floor bathroom to wash up too.

Kendall turned on one of the three sinks and began to scrub, glancing over at Logan with concern. Carlos was the first to wrap an arm around him.

"Are you okay, Logie?" he asked with a pout.

Logan did not look up. Instead, he turned on the faucet, suddenly quite interested in squeezing the soap bar between his fingers.

"I'll be all right," he said quietly, biting his lower lip hard to keep from beginning a new round of tears.

Kendall dried his hands on a towel and approached him from the other side. He put a hand on Logan's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I do _NOT_ like that guy!" he said, wishing he could make him smile.

Logan tried to force a weak smile. Kendall looked up, noticing the straw in Logan's hair, and tried to pull it all out. Logan now occupied himself with watching the soap bubbles swirl down the drain.

James was still washing his hands and paying special attention to his fingernails. He looked up with sympathetic eyes when he heard a small involuntary sob escape from Logan's throat.

"We'll be home soon, Logan," he offered tenderly, hoping it would make him feel better.

They finally entered the dining area where Kendall, James, and Carlos took their seats. Logan stood behind his chair looking peaked.

"_Logan!" _Kendall whispered worriedly, "hurry up and sit down before he comes!"

"Yeah!" James warned with big eyes, "He'll be here soon!" His eyes darted back and forth, anticipating the Farmer's arrival.

"And he'll get mad!_ Again!" _Carlos stage-whispered.

Logan just stood looking down, eyelashes resting wet against his cheeks. "I know," he said practically inaudible, "the problem is... I-I-can't sit."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess he should have stopped talking, poor baby! :(<strong>


	11. The Barn Dance Eve

**A/N: It's been a very busy week. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall was the first to wake when the roosters crowed. He instantly thought about Logan, and wondered how he was. He looked over at him. He looked peaceful enough as he slept. Kendall hated that he was unable to protect him like he used to when someone tried to bully him at the old school.

Kendall attempted to raise his arms in a stretch. "UGGHH!" he groaned. His whole body hurt from lifting hay-bales and working so many long hours.

He awoke the others with his sudden outburst. They tried to sit up to see what was wrong, but cried out in pain as well.

"Are we dead yet?" asked James moaning.

"No, we just wish we were," said Logan, trying to roll himself off the edge of the bed. He was surely hurting the most.

"It hurts SOOOOO bad!" wailed Carlos.

"How are we going to get through the day, if we can't even get out of bed?" James cried.

They gingerly waddled down the hallway, looking like penguins in the middle of some strange ritual. Anna peered around the hallway, to see what the commotion was.

"We're SOOOOO sore. . . " Logan whined.

"Oh, you poor loves," she said sympathetically.

xxx

They were ready to get to work after breakfast. Their muscles had relaxed enough to have a full-range of motion, but it was still an excruciating process.

The farmer showed no mercy. They spent another grueling day working on the barn dance preparations. The dance would be the following evening, and the boys were watching the massive group of men work like wind-up toys moving among the fields, from their hill-top view.

Today's first task was to roll rounded bales of hay down the hill and place them in a row. It was easier said than done, due to the fact that they were heavy and hard to control. One person had to start at the end and roll, while the other one guided. Kendall was pushing, while Carlos was guiding the hay-bale. Just then, Kendall lost control of the hay-bale, and it went flying down the hill with remarkable speed. Kendall chased after it, calling to the others for help to stop it. It didn't stop until it reached the end of the hill.

"Where's Carlos?" James yelled.

"I _thought _he was helping me!" Kendall accused, "but I guess not because I lost control, and he's nowhere to be seen!"

Logan noticed a foot sticking out from the hay-bale, and they heard a muffled cry.

"Oh my god! He's crushed in the hay-bale!" cried Kendall.

They quickly unrolled the hay-"ball", and out fell a very dizzy, very confused, Carlos.

"W-What happened?" he asked. "Everything is spinning!"

"I'm so sorry!" cried Kendall. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Okay," Carlos said, still trying to focus. With his head bobbing, he asked, "But, can we just do it _one _more time?"

xxx

It was the eve of the barn dance. The barn was finally filled with plenty of staggered hay-bale blocks for the party. The long wooden tables were in place, and the signs posted all over town. The town was brimming with excitement. The boys were taking bunches of corn stalks and tying them around each pillar in the barn.

"How many pillars are in this barn?" James asked.

The band began to unload their equipment and instruments against the barn wall. A wooden stage was built for the band to play on. They had become quite interested in the band, and were looking forward to the music. They headed over to the stage to ask the band a million questions when. . . Farmer Slate signaled that the day's work had ended.

"Just when we found something interesting. . ." Kendall began to complain. The others shot him a warning look.

Back at the farmhouse, they began to slowly pull off their boots, groaning as they went. They headed to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Anna greeted them with a concerned smile.

"Boys," she said, "after dinner have a good soak, and I'll come pay you a visit with a little helper that might do a wee bit of good."

"Okay," Kendall mumbled, desperate to try anything. They all mumbled in agreement.

Later that evening, Anna entered the room with a tray. "Now take off your shirts, if you _can_ that is_,_" she emphasized can, "and lay face-down."

They groaned as they did. Starting with the smallest boy first, she sat at the edge of Carlos' bed. She reached for the tube of liniment, and squeezed a generous amount into her hands. She began to work the ointment into Carlos' sore muscles.

"Ooohhh!" he cried out in pain as his muscles tensed. "Mmmmmm," he murmured in relief, as his muscles relaxed.

He fluctuated between pleasure and pain, until his dark brown eyes finally drooped, and he teetered on the edge of sleep. She lifted the silver dome from the tray and removed a hot folded towel. She unfolded it and placed it on Carlos' back. The soothing heat lulled him to sleep. She smiled at his adorable face, and couldn't resist giving him an affectionate kiss on the end of his turned-up nose.

She lifted her tray from his bedside table, and went to work on the other boys.


	12. The Big Night

**A/N: . . . Too tired!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Finally, the day of the barn dance had arrived. They were still sore when they arose from their beds, but they felt better thanks to Anna.

They ran to the window to look outside. It was a slightly overcast day, with the sun peeking in and out of the clouds. Everything looked festive with the hanging lanterns and decorations. People were already milling about and coming in and out of the barn with various items. The animals were being groomed for the blue ribbon contest.

To the boys the best thing about the day, was that they would not have to do hard labor, and that their parents would be attending the dance. They dressed quickly into the clothes that Anna had laid out.

Dressed in tweed knickers, with suspenders and button-down shirts, they put on their caps and lace-up shoes. It felt good to be out of their work clothes. They raced down the staircase and greeted Anna.

"Good morning, Anna!" they all called, as they raced by.

As an afterthought, Kendall stopped, turned around and said, "Oh. . . and thank you Anna!"

She smiled "Well, now your mums and dads will be here to give you some more love." She pinched his cheek gently. He grinned, and ran to catch up with the others.

"There's no regular breakfast today, right Helga?" James asked, when they found her already outdoors.

"No," she said cheerfully, "I will get the rest of the day off as well. There's an entire buffet in the screen-house." She motioned to where a small crowd was already gathering.

"See you later, Helga!" They ran off toward the food.

"Whoa, what a spread!" remarked James. "**Now,** this is the life!" James reached for the fruit.

The tables were covered with platters full of meats, french toast, pancakes, crepes and fruits. Another entire table was beverages. The farmer really knew how to throw a party.

After the feast they could hardly breathe. They went to rest on the side of a hill, with a perfect view of the barn. "This way we can see when our moms get here," said Kendall.

The grass lot was already filled with cars and trucks, and people were beginning to park along the lane.

"This is huge!" exclaimed Carlos. "So big in fact, that nobody would probably even notice if we were gone for awhile!"

"Oh, I know a few people who would notice," warned Logan.

"When are we going to check out that neat airplane that we found in that building?" Carlos continued.

"_**Not, **_today!" stressed Logan.

"Hey, let's just think about the girls that might be coming to this party," James grinned, trying to change the subject.

"_And, _there's the band," added Kendall.

"And, our moms," Logan reminded them.

"I know, I'm excited about all of those things, but I'm also ready for another adventure!" Carlos insisted.

"An adventure that will have to wait," insisted Logan, flicking him in the back of the head. Carlos flicked him back.

"Boys! Break it up!" said Kendall. "Let's just go show these people how to have a real hootenanny!" They laughed at his word choice.

"Look! They're here!"James said pointing to their parents. They ran down to greet them. The moms pulled their sons into big bear hugs, and kissed their cheeks.

Katie jumped into her brother's arms and clung to him like a monkey. She babbled on about how much she missed all of them.

"You boys look dapper today!" said Ms. Diamond, appreciatively eying each boy.

"And you look_ even_ taller!" said Mrs. Knight "I think you've grown again!" It felt so good to be in their mother's arms.

Farmer Slate approached the porch to greet the families. Logan lowered his gaze. He was worried that the farmer might mention the sassing incident to his mother. Surprisingly, he did not.

Instead, he smiled cheerfully, gave Kendall a hard slap on the back, and said, "My boys have worked real hard!" Kendall sputtered and coughed, and gave him a phony laugh.

They all followed the farmers lead back to the barn, so he could show them the various treasures that the townspeople had brought. Jars of colorful fruits, vegetables and herbs were lined up on the tables. Mrs. Knight found the perfect location to place her desserts.

"Pardon us Mr. Slate, but could I use the boys help me unload the truck?" asked Mrs. Knight.

They were relieved to leave the Farmer and help her. They waited with Katie while Mrs. Knight pulled the truck closer to the barn entrance. The boys helped her lay out the pies, cookies, and other desserts.

When they finished, they found seats where they could all sit together. The adults caught up on the local gossip. When they noticed that the boys were getting antsy, they told them that they could go play.

The boys climbed atop the haystacks, and watched the people for a while, until they saw the band members enter the barn. The band began to test their instruments. The boys watched the band with interest. With the equipment in place, the band began to play a mellow tune. They moved closer to the stage, to watch. When the music changed to a faster tempo, a tall blonde girl walked over and tapped James on the shoulder.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's your name?"

James feigned surprise. He looked over his shoulder then pointed to himself. Big eyed, he mouthed, "Me?"

"Yeah, you! Do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's James," he said, offering her an arm. She wove her arm through his. He looked back at the other boys and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later," and off he went.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He looked at Logan. "Can you believe him?" he mouthed over the music.

Logan shook his head when he saw a petite brunette girl standing behind Kendall, watching his every move. Kendall turned around and she batted her eyelashes at him. He took a quick double-take, and smiled.

"Well. . ." Kendall began.

She walked over and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Kendall, caught off guard, answered, "Uh. . . sure!"

She pulled him off to the dance floor. Kendall glanced back at Carlos and Logan apologetically, and danced away. Carlos moved closer to Logan.

"We've been ditched for girls!" Carlos yelled over the music, just as the band stopped playing.

Everyone turned to stare at Carlos and Logan. Embarrassed, they looked down at their feet.

"I bet I can run faster than you!" A raven-haired girl said to Carlos, with a big wide smile.

"No way! I can run faster!" he teased back.

She jabbed him in the ribs and said, "Tag! You're it!" She ran and he chased after her.

"Great," Logan muttered to himself.

He leaned awkwardly up against a post. He focused his attention on the band. Kendall went spinning past him. He looked over to see two identical twin girls, giggling and pointing at him. Uncomfortable with their stares, he looked away.

The girls approached him from either side. He leaned into the post, looking around for his friends to rescue him. He spotted Carlos and the dark-haired girl, racing up and down the hay-bales, but he couldn't catch his attention. Just then, Kendall went twirling by the opposite way.

One girl grabbed Logan's arm and tugged, "Come on!" she said.

Logan shook his head no. The other one pulled his arm on the other side. Logan wrapped his arms around the post. She studied him closely. He blushed. She pulled his arm harder, so he wrapped his arms even tighter around the post.

The other sister pulled his cap off, and put her face close to his. He saw Kendall dancing behind he,r and tried to get his attention. Kendall shrugged as she pulled him away.

"Hey, he's cute!" she announced. The other sister peered at him more closely, then stood back to look him over like a prized pig.

"He is!" the other one agreed with satisfaction.

"You're coming with us!" she said.

She tugged again. He knew that he had to look ridiculous, but he wrapped his legs around the post, too. They giggled harder. One sister worked at prying his hands off of the post, while the other one plopped his cap back on his head sideways, and pulled him by his waist.

As Kendall went sailing by, the twin girls succeeded in yanking Logan away from the post. They tightly locked their arms through his, and whisked him away to show their friends.

xxx

At the end of the night, Kendall was still stuck dancing with the brunette, but the brass band was winding down. The boys were looking sleepy, so their parents urged them to say good night to their new friends, and head back to the farmhouse.

After promising to see the girls at school in the fall, they agreed that they were ready to leave. Mrs. Knight called Sebastian to pick up the weary boys. He arrived in the town car and escorted them into the back seat.

"We really could have just walked the short distance," James said perplexed.

Before Sebastian even rounded the bend, the boys had fallen asleep on each others shoulders. Carlos was snoring loudly. Sebastian looked in the rear-view mirror, and did something that he seldom did; he smiled. He decided to take them for a little ride, to be sure that they were in a deep enough sleep, to move.

When he was certain that they would not awake, he had the farm hands carry them to their beds. Sebastian looked at the boys. Carlos was hugging his pillow. He removed his cap and shoes while he snored.

Logan was curled up in a ball. He removed his cap and shoes, and pulled up the covers. Logan licked his lips and mumbled something.

James' long legs were dangling from the bed. He pulled him gently back on the bed, and removed his cap and shoes as well.

Kendall was stretched out like a star. Exhausted from dancing all night, he looked as if he had fallen from the sky and landed atop his bed. He did not stir at all, when the butler removed his cap and shoes.

Sebastian figured that they needed sleep more than they needed to undress, or even brush their teeth. He smiled again, as he turned off the light and closed the door.

**Sorry! It was a very late night. I hope this wasn't too difficult to follow!**


	13. The Airplane

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The summer was drawing to a close. The nights were getting a bit cooler now, and the boys were beginning to think that autumn would always be their favorite season. They would be going home soon.

_What could be better?_

After the morning chores, the boys received news that they had waited for all summer. Their parents would be picking them up the following morning. They would be registered at the new school that Farmer Slate had chosen. They had 'done their time', so to speak, and now they were finally being rewarded by going home.

Their bags were being packed up by Anna. She had been sniffling all morning, and made them promise to visit her often. By the looks of the foyer, they were leaving with much more than they had arrived with. Helga was spoiling them with all their favorite dishes and snacks. They were given the rest of the day to play.

They were in high spirits as they headed out into the warm autumn sunshine. The farmer had seemed lost in his own thoughts lately, and had mentioned that he wanted to speak with them about their education plans. They wanted to avoid the conversation until their parents came. They hoped that he would not be too involved in their lives in the future.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Kendall.

"Let's go see what's over there," said Logan, pointing to a path that they had never taken before.

"I want to go back toward the lake," said James.

"I have an idea!" chimed in Carlos, "let's take a peek at that airplane!"

"I. . . don't know. . . " said Logan with a worried expression.

"There are still so many things we never figured out," said Kendall. "Like who were those guys at the orchard? I never even saw them at the dance."

"I know, but can't we find out stuff after we leave here?" asked Logan.

"How?" asked Kendall.

Logan had to admit, that he wasn't sure.

"And what about that gunshot we heard by that creepy graveyard?" asked James.

"We need to find some answers before we break out of this joint," said Kendall, suddenly feeling like Sherlock Holmes about to unravel a mystery.

It was easy to get caught up in Kendall's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, come on!" squealed Carlos. "Let's see what this guy's been hiding!"

"Let's go!" said James, walking back the way they had gone before.

Logan hesitated "I-I don't know guys. . .what if he gets mad? Now it will be. . . "

"Aw, come on Logan!" coaxed Kendall. "We're going home tomorrow. We won't get another chance. Lighten up."

Logan thought for a moment. They all looked so excited, and he was also happy that the summer was over. He heard himself saying, "Okay. . . " They all cheered and hugged him. "But we can't do anything stupid."

"Of course not!" said Kendall.

They headed in the direction of the trees that they had been through before. This time, they stayed close to each other.

"I hope you don't hear any _talking trees _again," Kendall teased James and Carlos.

"Speaking of those guys in the orchard. . . " said Logan, "maybe we can just by-pass that orchard, for now." They agreed.

"Yeah, let's just take a peeksy on the way back," James whispered, when they neared the area.

They walked very quietly past, and headed for the clearing where the out-buildings were located.

"Let's check out that graveyard again," suggested Kendall. "I want to read all the stones."

"Wait!" pleaded Carlos, "I want to see that airplane!"

"Me too!" agreed James.

They headed to the hangar that housed the airplane. They looked through the window. There it sat in all its glory. The sun shone on its bright red paint. It was so well cared for, it almost seemed new.

"I just want to see the controls!" said Carlos.

"How?" asked Logan.

James went back around to check the doors in the front. "Guys! It's open!" he called in amazement.

"What?" yelled Kendall, "You have to be kidding!"

They ran around to see if he was joking. The door was ajar and the padlock was open.

"Let's go in!" said Carlos bursting with excitement. James pulled open the doors.

"I-I don't know about this," said Logan nervously.

"Well, I'm at least going to touch it," said Kendall.

"I'll wait out here," said Logan, "and you know. . .watch out for. . . whatever." Kendall shrugged, and followed the others in. Logan looked around nervously.

"Wow!" exclaimed Carlos, "This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen!"

"Or touched!" said James, running his hand along the side of it.

Kendall leaned into the cockpit, "It's even neater than I imagined!" Logan peered through the doorway, his curiosity growing.

"I wanna sit in it!" said Carlos. He patted his leather helmet and climbed in. Beaming, he pretended to fly the plane from the pilot's seat.

James hopped in beside him. "_I _am the co-pilot!" he announced, combing his hair and adjusting his collar.

"Uh. . . guys?" interrupted Logan, "How much longer are we going to be?"

"Relax Logan," Kendall said.

"I wonder what this is for?" Carlos asked. He pushed it. "What does this do?" Carlos asked. He turned it. A low whirring sound began.

"Holy Moly!" shouted Carlos.

"Whoa!" yelled James, holding on tightly to the frame of the plane, as it began to vibrate.

**"No! No! No!"** yelled Kendall, running around to the front of the plane. The propeller was beginning to spin.

**"You have to shut it OFF!"** screamed Kendall, flailing his arms.

Logan had already fallen to his knees in the doorway. He thought he might faint. _This could not be happening. Someone might hear the engine and. . ._

**"Shut it off!"** Kendall screamed louder, as the engine roared louder.

**"I-I'm trying to!"** Carlos screamed back, **"But I don't know which button or switch actually turned it on! I hit so many of them!. . . "**

The plane started to creep forward. James shrieked and tried to throw his leg over the side, but the plane lurched. Carlos screamed. Kendall leaped out-of-the-way, but seeing Logan on his knees, he pushed him aside just as the plane burst through the doors, taking one door with it.

The door flipped wildly out of control, and hit James in the back of the head. James fell back in his seat, instantly unconscious. The plane continued down the dirt runway.

**"Stop!"** Kendall begged. He decided to chase after it, hoping he would be able to stop it, like Superman would.

**"Logan help me!"** he screamed, realizing that he could not.

Logan began to chase after Kendall, not wanting to be left to explain all of this. Kendall jumped behind Carlos, clinging on to him just as the plane started to lift. Logan was running along, with eyes as big as saucers.

**"Logan!"** Kendall yelled over the engine, **"Give me your hand!"** He leaned over the side of the plane and gripped Logan's hand.

_**"OWWWW!"**_ Logan grimaced, as he dangled from the side of the plane by his wrist. **"This _hurts!_"** he wailed.

Kendall yanked, and pulled him in with both hands.

Logan looked back over the side as they sailed higher.

**"Maybe I should just jump now!"** he whined in a desperate voice.

Kendall turned his attention to Carlos, and the gauges in front of him. Carlos was frozen in his seat. His co-pilot was still trying to focus, after the blow to his head.

**"Read the gauges!"** screamed Kendall, banging on Carlos' helmet. The plane veered sideways, causing Kendall to almost fall out of the plane. He wrapped his legs around Carlos.

** "We're all going to die!"** he screamed in panic. Carlos snapped out of his trance long enough to study the dials. He had read countless books about how to fly airplanes, since it was a long-time dream of his.

**"I think I know what I'm doing now!"** Carlos yelled into Kendall's ear.

The plane dipped. **"Good! So, when will it look like it?"** Kendall yelled back.

**"I think this one might control the attitude!"** Carlos yelled, pointing to a lever.

**"I think you mean _altitude _and now's a real good time to find out!"** Kendall yelled, pointing to the trees ahead of them.

Luckily, Carlos was able to keep them from hitting the trees, but they had no idea how.

**"You did it!"** screamed Kendall. Carlos screamed fearfully too, as he flew on.

**"Your screaming is not reassuring though!"** Kendall yelled.

He looked over to see why Logan wasn't even reacting. He was wound into a tight ball, snug in the compartment beside him. Kendall wondered how he had managed to make himself fit. He tapped him on the back. He did not respond, and Kendall wondered if he had fainted.

James was starting to come to. He yelled, still dazed and confused, **"What are we doing this for?"**

Carlos laughed maniacal.** "I think I'm getting the hang of this! HOO! HOO!"** he bellowed over the side.

**"But how will we land this without dying?"** Kendall yelled.

**"If we're flying it,"** yelled Carlos, **how hard can it be to land it?"**

Logan unfurled himself from his ball, and peered timidly over the side. He could see the golf course below. People were looking up at them with their mouths hanging open. They pointed.

**"We're so dead!"** Logan cried.

Carlos, still trying to steady the plane, lost altitude, and zoomed low over a group of golfers seated at some outdoor tables. They screamed, as the airplane bobbed and weaved above their heads. James' head and arm hung over the side of the plane at a dangerous angle. Kendall stretched across the seat and pulled him back in.

**"Logan!"** he yelled,** "You have to get in the front with James! He's going to fall out!"** He helped Logan crawl over to James, and lean back against him to prevent him from falling out.

James opened his eyes and said, **"Hi Logan!"** as if he had come to visit for tea. Then his eyes crossed, as he roughly messed-up Logan's hair playfully in his delirium, and fell back in his seat.

** "Just drop me off here!"** he shouted, still slurring. The plane dipped again. The people screamed and ran amok. The boys looked at the people below, and screamed back at them.

**"Carlos!"** Logan cried,** "Pleeease, don't kill us!"**

Carlos got the plane back up and screamed "**SORRY!**" Before they knew it, he was flying back over a cluster of trees.

**"Trees!"** screamed Kendall,_** "AHHHH!"**_

Carlos saw the men working in the orchard below, staring up at the sky. This time it was their turn to run. The plane barn-stormed the orchard, dipping and dodging, until it roughly descended and rambled out of control, over a hill, and into a ravine. They all screamed, as they came to an abrupt stop. All four boys were ejected from the airplane.

Carlos was thrown from the plane, and tumbled head over heels into the ravine. Fortunately, his helmet protected him somewhat, and he was mostly just dizzy.

James was already delirious, so he landed without resistance into the soft grass, forcing all the air out of his lungs. He coughed air back into his lungs, and began to once again babble on about flying the plane.

Kendall was thrown in the opposite direction from Carlos, and landed in a flying leap, spraining his arm in the process. Logan flew off of James, and landed on Kendall, his ribs making contact with Kendall's knee.

They laid groaning on the ground from the force of the impact. The next thing they knew they were squinting up at a few dozen or so scruffy-looking men.

Once they were actually able to sit up, they began to shake violently. The combination of shock from impact, and fear of what was going happen next, was too much. One man attempted to help them to their feet.

"No! Don't move them! They may be injured!" another man warned.

"You're all lucky to be alive!" one man said in amazement.

"That remains to be determined," murmured Logan, wincing and holding his ribs..

Another man came running from across the field. "HEY!" he yelled, "You boys are in a world of trouble!"

They all groaned.

"The radio said that four juvenile delinquents had stolen a Davis D-1, taken it for a joyride, barn-stormed a golf course, and that the sheriff was searching Slate's Acres to see if anyone survived!" he elaborated.

"My Mom's going to kill me!" Kendall cried, bursting into tears.

"Mine too!" cried James.

All the boys began to blubber.

"Hey, take it easy there, kids!" one of the scruffy men said, "We're all ex-convicts here, and we had a much longer rap sheet going to put us behind bars."

"We're going to jail!" Logan wailed, with tears streaming down his face.

They all cried louder.

"Farmer Slate is going to kill me before my mom or dad does! I-I wrecked his airplane!" Carlos said, his bottom lip quivering. He looked over at the smoking airplane wedged into the side of the hill.

"Yeah! I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" Kendall cried.

"And you believed me?" Carlos cried incredulously.

They wailed louder.

"Get a grip boys!" yelled another man, becoming annoyed. "If you want, we could just kill you first, we are ex-convicts after all" he laughed heartily.

"Is that some kind of a sick joke?" Kendall asked, still crying.

"Sorry," the guy said apologetically, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. But I guess you boys are in enough trouble," he said.

They cried even harder.

James stood up, and stumbled around, still disoriented.

"Hey kid!, don't move, I think the paramedics are on their way," another man said.

"Could you hide us?" James asked in a shaky voice.

The men looked at each other and laughed.

"Hide you?" one man asked "We don't need any trouble. An ex-con hiding four juvenile delinquents. . . I don't know..."

"Don't say juvenile delinquents!" Logan sobbed, covering his ears with his hands.

Before they had a chance to decide what to do next, Farmer Slate was heading across the field with a group of paramedics, police men, including Officer Garcia, and a group of reporters and photographers.

The boys fell back again, and this time, Logan fainted. _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! w_ent the cameras. Everyone was talking at once.

Wide-eyed and blinded by the cameras, Kendall raised his hands in the air and yelled, **"STOP! STOP! STOP!"** The crowd fell silent. Farmer Slate stood glaring down at the boys, with his arms folded across his chest.

**"I believe you boys have some explainin' to do!" **They stared up at him in fear. Mr. Garcia stepped forward and looked at Carlos.

"Why, Son?" he asked, his voice cracking. Carlos hung his head in his hands sobbing.

"I d-didn't mean for it to _really _fly!" he cried.

"You need to back up!" a paramedic interrupted.

The whole team of paramedics pushed their way through, announcing, **"We need to check these boys out!"**

They set down their medical kits and asked, "Okay, who's hurt the worst?"

"James!" they all said in unison.

The paramedics poked and prodded each boy, looking for serious impact injuries, but finally decided that it was a crash miracle. None was seriously harmed other than some bruised ribs, a sprained arm, and other minor injuries. They also intended to keep an eye on James' concussion.

When the paramedics were through, an officer stepped forward and helped the boys to their feet.

"Can we just ask the boys a few questions?" a reporter intercepted. The commotion began again.

"No!" said the Farmer harshly, raising one enormous hand.

The police officers reached for their cuffs, except for Officer Garcia.

"We need to take the boys now," one officer said, "We have a deposition to file."

The boys tried to hide behind one another. Farmer Slate turned to the increasingly large crowd.

** "That won't be necessary!"** he said in a loud voice so everyone could hear in the back. **"Here's something to report!"** he continued. **"These boys don't need jail time or juvenile** **detention. They need good old-fashioned discipline. I'm not going to press charges at this point! I am going to make a request. . .that these boys stay on the farm. For the rest of the year!"**

**"What good will that do?"** a reporter yelled angrily.** "Shouldn't they be punished for what they've done?" **The noise was deafening.

**"Quiet!"** the Farmer bellowed. A hush fell over the crowd.

**"They will be doing hard time at Slate's Acres if I have my way!"** He made eye contact with Officer Garcia.** "I'm sure that their parents will all agree that it's the right choice!" **The boys paled.

**"Do you boys have anything you want to say?"** a reporter yelled above the din.

_**"WAAAAAAAAH!" **_The boys began to wail.

**_SNAP! FLASH! SNAP! FLASH! SNAP! FLASH!_**

xxx

**Whew! Super long chapter! Guess they're not going home after all! :)**


	14. The Consequence

Mrs. Garcia was the first to know about the day's events.

"Sylvia?" Mr. Garcia's voice sounded tired as he phoned his wife. "We need to talk honey,he said.

"What's wrong with Carlos?" she asked with concern.

"He. . .he's okay," he answered, "The boys just found themselves in a bit of trouble today."

"What happened?" she asked in a panic.

"Our son apparently took Mr. Slate's airplane for a. . . ride today."

"**AIRPLANE?**. . . and he's not hurt? Carlos can't fly an airplane!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Well. . . he made it to the sky somehow."

"What about the other boys?" she asked.

"They were in it as well. . . they're all okay. . ."

"Are they going to. . . to juvenile hall?" She began to cry.

"Well. . . we need to talk," he said quietly.

"**Oh my god!**" she screamed.

"Calm down honey. Mr. Slate is saying that he won't press charges if we agree to keep the boys at the farm with him a while longer."

"I wanted Carlos back." She sniffled.

"I did too," he agreed," but, I believe this is an ultimatum, honey."

There was a silence as Mrs. Garcia contemplated the situation for a moment.

"Well then, when do we tell him yes?" she asked.

Officer Garcia phoned Mrs. Knight next.

"Hello," she answered cheerfully, already anticipating Kendall's homecoming.

"Yes. . . . hello Jennifer. It's Officer Garcia. . . " he said.

"W-What's wrong? You sound awfully serious, Antonio," she said.

"I guess you haven't been listening to the radio at all today?"

"Radio?. . . no. . . I've been cleaning. . . why?"

"The boys are not harmed, but they are in a bit of trouble," he said.

"How can that be?" she asked, "they're coming home tomorrow!"

"I'm afraid they took Mr. Slate's airplane and well. . .damaged it."

"**TOOK IT? IN THE SKY?**" she yelled. Katie looked up from her coloring book and crayons.

"I'm afraid so," he said gravely.

"What's going to happen to them now?" she cried.

"We all need to talk about that. Sylvia and I could meet with you in the morning," he offered.

"Yes," she said, "How about here at nine A.M."

"We'll be there," he said.

"Oh. . . are the boys going to be charged?" she asked.

"Mr. Slate want's them to remain with him for another year, in return for not pressing charges."

"I. . .see," said Mrs. Knight, "then I guess that's where they will be," she said firmly.

Before either mother could call one another, Mrs. Mitchell had already heard bits and pieces of gossip in her office. She could not let herself believe that it was actually her son or any of the other boys that they could possibly be referring to.

Unfortunately, as the county clerk, all reports had to cross her desk. Right there in front of her, in black and white, was the report about the airplane incident. She was so frightened about their well-being that once she read that they were not seriously injured, she became angry.

_How could Logan do something like this? He was smart and had such a bright future ahead of him. _ _He was coming home tomorrow. She loved him more than anything, but he had to learn the consequences of his actions._

She decided to phone Officer Garcia at the police station.

"I know about it," she said, exasperated.

"Joanne?" he asked, already knowing that it was her. "I was just about to phone you."

"What are we going to do about the boys?" She asked impatiently.

"Sylvia and I, as well as Jennifer have agreed to Farmer Slate's terms," he said with sadness.

"I assumed you would," she said quietly. "It's all we can do, and I agree as well."

Ms. Diamond was the last to know. She was out of town and unfortunately, would have only known through radio broadcast, if it weren't for Mrs. Mitchell.

She phoned her with the bad news. Ms. Diamond was inconsolable. She carried on dramatically about her poor baby's future being at stake, about what her customers might think and so on and so on.

"Brooke," Mrs. Mitchell interrupted, "we are meeting at Jennifer's house at nine A.M. If you can make it."

"I'll be there," she said, suddenly calm.

xxx

Carlos was sitting on the edge of his bed sniffling. "It's all my fault that we're stuck here," he cried.

Logan sat down gingerly next to him, trying not to bend his torso where the bandages were wrapped around his ribs. He put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

Kendall was slumped on his bed staring at the floor. James was standing at the window, looking out in the direction of the trees, where the plane had gone down. He imagined that he could still see a plume of smoke.

"I-I just don't understand what happened," he said angrily. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, realizing his head really hurt.

"That's because you were unconscious most of the time," Kendall reminded him. James shot him an angry look.

"Guys," Logan said, "We can't be angry with each other right now. We're kind of all we've got."

They were quiet except for Carlos' sniffling. "It is my fault" Carlos repeated, "I actually crashed it."

Logan shook his head. "Technically it's my fault that we're here in the first place," he said, with remorse in his voice. "You and Kendall were caught that night because of me."

They fell silent again, thinking back to that night that seemed so long ago.

_***Flash Back***_

_They had all taken their bikes, knowing that they were going to the edge of Slate's Acres to get watermelons. They did not feel that there was any harm in taking just a few. . . after all, he had so many. _

_They forced open the gate on the barbed wire fence that the Farmer used when he was loading trucks. They hid their bikes in the bushes and crept in. Kendall and Carlos went in one direction while James and Logan went in the other. Each one of them grabbed two watermelons. When they heard the Farmer yelling and threatening them, they panicked and ran._

_James' long legs were the first ones out of the gate. He threw one of the melons in his basket, jumped on his bike and pedaled off. Logan was out next. After dropping one melon, and with out thinking, closed the gate behind him. He jumped on his bike before he had realized what he had done. He turned back to see Kendall and Carlos arrive at the gate with no available hands to open it. By the time they dropped the melons, they were being held by the back of their collars. _

_Logan hid by the bushes on his bike not knowing what to do, but it was too late to save Carlos and Kendall. . . and he heard everything._

_***End Of Flash Back***_

"Don't blame yourself Logan," Kendall said, "We should have known that we'd get caught eventually."

"Is he going to beat us tonight?" Carlos asked with big brown eyes.

"Probably," said James, "We did destroy his airplane _somehow,_" he said, shaking his head, _"Ow!"_ He rubbed the egg on the back of his head.

"How can he?" asked Kendall, "We're injured," he said, pointing to his swollen knee and his bandaged arm.

"But _I'm_ not," said Carlos in a frightened little voice, "I'm just really sore."

"Oh. . . . . . that's right.. . . . . " Kendall said with an impish grin.

"I don't think so," said Logan, hoping that he was right. He patted Carlos on the shoulder. "I think that he's getting what he wants, and he's happy about that for now."

Anna knocked on the door. She poked her worried face through the doorway. "How are my poor angels?" she asked in her soothing brogue.

They broke down and began to cry all over again.

xxx

They came down for what was supposed to have been their last supper at Slate's Acres. Helga brought the platters out and laid them on the table. With sympathetic eyes, she patted each one on the head before returning to the kitchen.

Farmer Slate was not there and it was already so late that they were beginning to wonder if he was coming.

Instead, Sebastian entered the dining room. "Mr. Slate is not going to be dining with you boys this evening. He informed me that he is signing some paperwork, and asked that I see to it that you all get off to bed right after dinner."

They were relieved that they did not have to face him at dinner, but they were also concerned about what the paperwork might pertain to.

Sebastian did his best to give them a reassuring nod as he left. All alone, they picked at their food quietly.

"Do you think he'll beat us later then?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, "I wish you would quit saying that!" He didn't want to think about _that _when he was trying to eat.

They choked down the rest of their dinner, and went to get ready for bed. After Anna gave each boy some aspirin, they laid in their beds and worried. _What would life at Slate's Acres be like now? _

Anna turned off the light and closed the door. They all said good night to each other.

"Do you think he'll come in in the middle of the night and beat us?" Carlos suddenly whispered.

"CARLOS!" they all yelled, and pummeled him with pillows.


	15. The Newspaper

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! But I have had company. I have another chapter ready to go up, possibly tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The next morning the boys woke up to a rainy day. Anna had come in early that morning to check on them and to close their windows. At some point she had laid out the work clothes that they thought they would never be wearing again.

They looked at the clothes that made it all a reality, then looked at one another with dread. Logan nodded toward the window. The rain was creating tear-like streaks down the window panes and the sky was an ominous gray.

"Well, the weather is fitting," he said grimly.

They pulled on their denims slowly, wondering if their parents had arrived yet. Their cars and trucks were all in front of the farmhouse when they came into the sitting room, but they were nowhere to be found.

Helga greeted them with a smile. "Boys, your parents are meeting with Mr. Slate in his study. I have a nice breakfast ready for you."

No one was hungry. The realization of what they had done was gnawing away at them and they did not know how they were going to face their parents.

While they picked at their breakfast, the meeting ended. All of the parents came out, followed by Mr. Slate. The boys put down their forks and looked at their parents feeling ashamed. All four mothers approached their sons tentatively, and put their arms around them, being very careful not to hurt their injured bodies. They told them how grateful they were that they were alive. The boys felt even worse.

It was difficult for the parents to relinquish their parental rights for the year, but that is exactly what they had done in the Farmer's study only moments before.

Farmer Slate had his attorney draw up papers stating that he was agreeing to refrain from pressing charges pertaining to the airplane incident. He would keep it from appearing on their permanent records and accept that their time and work on the farm would be in exchange for this.

All four boys were to remain at Slate's Acres for the rest of the twelve-month period. He would decide the necessary education for each boy, above and beyond what the parents would have provided, could discipline them as he deemed necessary and he agreed to consult the families on all other major decisions. Reluctantly, they had all signed the papers.

Sebastian entered the dining area as he did every morning, with the newspaper. "Your morning news, sir," he said to Farmer Slate.

The papers were delivered to nearly every door in the town, and there it was, front page news. It was a large black and white photo of four boys crying on their knees in a field, looking like stunned deer in the headlights . There was a puff of smoke billowing up behind them.

Worse than the photo...was the first-hand accounts from witnesses, printed beneath the photo:

"_Hello Sir, I understand that you own this golf-course?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Can you state your name, please."_

"_It's Mr. Cantwell."_

"_Can you tell us exactly what happened today at your golf-course?"_

"_I got buzzed that's what happened! I heard a terrible commotion outside of the country club and came running out to see what was the matter!"_

"_What was the matter, sir?"_

"_An airplane was flying low and buzzing my patrons! Can you imagine? Buzzing my patrons!"_

"_Did you see who was flying the airplane sir?"_

"_Well, I saw about four hoodlums and I thought I recognized them right away as those troublemakers..."_

"_Thank you for your time, sir."_

"_Excuse me sir, may we ask you a few questions?"_

"_Sure can."_

"_What is your name, sir?"_

"_Mr. Buchanan...but everyone just calls me Bucky."_

"_Okay...Bucky, Did you see what happened here, today?"_

"_I certainly did...that airplane flew so low that it rattled my teeth."_

"_I see sir, and did you see who was flying the airplane, sir?"_

"_How could I miss them?They were right on top of us! It was four boys I've seen around."_

"_So, you're saying that you recognized them?"_

"_Oh yes! Good-looking boys...but trouble from what I hear!"_

"_Are you sure that it was the same boys?"_

"_Well, I yelled ahhhhhh! And I looked up to see them yell 'ahhhhhh!' back, and I got a really good look at them, and their tonsils too!"_

"_Is there anything else you would like to add, sir?"_

"_Yeah, if those were my boys, I would tan their hides first, and then lock them up in a room and throw away the key!"_

"_Thank you for your time, sir."_

"_Ma'am, may we speak to you about the airplane incident?"_

"_Yes, you may."_

_"Please state your name, ma'am."_

_"Ms. Berkel."_

"_Did you see what happened, Ms. Berkel?"_

"_Well, I sure felt what happened!"_

"_What do you mean, ma'am?"_

"_I mean, I had just come back from the hair salon, and decided to stop by the country club for lunch, as I do every week , when this airplane came buzzing by, and absolutely destroyed my hair!"_

"_..."_

"_Did you see who was flying the airplane, ma'am?"_

"_It was four boys who must have a screw loose, because they thought that they could just fly someone's airplane, without giving it a second thought!"_

"_Thank you so much for your time, ma'am."_

The parents just stared at the paper. They figured that it was coming, but seeing it right in front of them was another story.

"I'm sure people will eventually forgive and forget," Officer Garcia said hopefully.

"Uh...if you boys are through with your breakfast," Farmer Slate said, noticing that the boys had barely touched their food. "We can move to the porch and enjoy the rain."

_Enjoy the rain? Is that some kind of a sick joke, _thought Kendall, forgetting how important rain was to a farmer.

Logan looked at his plate of food. He swallowed nervously. He remembered how much the farmer did not like wasted food. The farmer said nothing when Helga removed the plates. Relieved, the boys followed their parents to the porch. They all found seats on the wicker furniture. The melancholy boys pressed themselves up against their parents for emotional support.

Ms. Diamond was stroking James' mane of hair. He looked at her with remorse. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know," she replied.

Kendall rested his head on his mom's shoulder. He wished that he could stay there forever. She held him tightly.

Carlos wedged between both of his parents on the porch swing. They rocked with him gently and watched the light rain fall.

Logan was on his mom's lap, pressed against her chest. Her arms felt secure around his waist. He was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to pretend that he wasn't terrified for her to leave.

The rain fell rhythmically, as they finished up their time with their parents. After goodbye hugs and kisses, Mrs. Knight promised that she would bring Katie by later in the week to visit. Kendall felt guilty thinking about his little sister. They watched as their parents drove away. Their eyes welled up with tears.

"Well, boys," the farmer said, "Why don't you take a seat, and I'll have Helga bring out some hot cocoa. Most of the chores were taken care of, and it's raining." Helga reappeared with a tray of mugs. She handed one to each of them.

"No chores? Hot cocoa?" whispered James. "What is he up to?"

"Maybe he's just going to surprise us and..." Carlos began, a tremble in his voice.

"We know Carlos! Don't say it!" Kendall whispered back.

"I can't believe this" James said, "We're still at Slate's Acres."

"You mean Satan's Acres!" said Logan, making devil's horns on top of his head with his fingers. Just then Farmer Slate loomed in the doorway. Logan slid down in his chair.

"Boys, I'm off to the stables now. I'll let you know if I need you later...so just relax for now." He turned to leave but stopped. He turned and looked at Logan. "By the way...Welcome back to _**Slate's **_Acres," he emphasized. He waited for their reply.

"Yes, Sir," they said.


	16. The Vaccinations

**A/N: I'll be updating more all week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Now that it was official that the boys would be staying at Slate's Acres for the school year, Anna and Sebastian had been assigned to take the boys shopping for school clothing and supplies. They purchased the clothing first. They had never had a wardrobe like this before.

"Jeepers! How in the world could we ever wear this many clothes?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know, but I'm going to enjoy finding that out," said James. Shopping for the clothes was definitely James' favorite part of the outing.

Next, they found a shoppe that sold art and school supplies. Logan was in his element now. He chose all of their protractors, rulers and pencils, while Kendall rolled his eyes in boredom. When they finally stopped for lunch at the café where Mrs. Knight displayed her desserts, Carlos cheered.

"Now this is my favorite time of the day!" he said happily.

"What about you Kendall?" asked Anna. "What are you interested in for school?"

"Not much," said Kendall. "Well, is there a sporting goods shoppe around?" he asked, raising an eyebrow hopefully.

"As a matter of fact there is, Love," she answered. "I think every boy needs a good sport, and Mr. Finch owns the one right down the way that sells golf equipment and such. He supplies items locally for the town's teams."

"Now I'm happy," said Kendall grinning.

"Yay!" Carlos added. "How about helmets?"

"We'll see," she said "but need I remind you that there will be no playing until all of you boys are healed?"

"Right," said Kendall.

Anna was pleased when all the boys agreed on rugby and hockey equipment for the school year. When Sebastian pulled back up to the farmhouse, it took a while to unload all the parcels. Farmer Slate came out to the porch.

"There's my boys now!" he said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"And more!" said Carlos.

"Good! Now I have another question for you. Have any of you boys ever been vaccinated?" They looked at one another.

"Uh...I don't think so," said Kendall. "Not that I remember." They all shook their heads.

"I'll call your parents just to be sure, but they can't find any record of them at your old school," he continued, "and you will have to have them for this school." They groaned.

xxx

Mrs. Knight brought Katie by to visit as she had promised. She informed Farmer Slate that the boys in fact, had not had any vaccinations. They were not required at the smaller school, and she was about the reports that some of the vaccinations had actually caused symptoms.

Farmer Slate assured her that they were improved upon, and that they were necessary for the new school. She reluctantly agreed, as did the other parents. He called The town physician Dr. Bell, to make an appointment for the physical and vaccinations.

The next morning, the boys dressed and were ready to go to their appointment. Sebastian pulled around the car. Farmer Slate left in his truck ahead of them,to fill out forms.

"I don't want to be vaccinated," James said simply, from the back seat.

"None of us do," said Kendall. Then he smirked. "Except maybe _Logan, _who I am sure, can tell us all about why it is necessary for us to have these, in the first place."

Logan was quiet for a moment. "Well, I'm sure that it is necessary," he said finally. "Even just working on the farm, we need to be protected from contracting certain illnesses and diseases," he rambled on.

Kendall sighed. James folded his arms and pouted. Carlos put his helmet on.

When they arrived at the office, the boys climbed from the car with apprehension. The farmer's truck was already parked in front of the building. He was at the reception desk when they entered the room.

"Just have a seat boys," the receptionist said, when they stood warily looking around.

"It looks more like a funeral parlor, than a doctor's office," Kendall muttered, when he noted the drab yellow-green paint on the walls, and the urns of flowers.

They sat down on the two adjacent sofas with a long coffee table between them. Kendall picked up a magazine from it.

"Good Housekeeping!" he read the title, with mock enthusiasm. "Oh boy!"

James glanced over at Kendall's magazine. On the back, was a cartoon ad, with a soldier and a nurse holding an over-sized syringe. The slogan read: "_**Take a shot for your country!** **It's your duty!"**_

James shrieked. A woman in a nurse's uniform looked at James with annoyance. She wore her red hair in a neat bun, and her black cat-eyed glasses low on her nose. She took a sheet of paper off of her clipboard, and placed it in a box that hung outside of a room.

She entered the room. Dr. Bell came from another hallway, and greeted Farmer Slate with some small talk. James tensed when he saw him, and elbowed Kendall in the arm.

"He's here!" whispered James.

"OW! I see that..." Kendall began, but before he could finish commenting, the nurse reappeared in the doorway.

"Kendall Knight," she called, in a flat nasal tone.

Kendall stood slowly, and sighed deeply. The others stared at him. "Well, I guess I'm first..." he said, still hesitating.

The nurse stared at him impatiently. He walked to the room, and the nurse closed the door behind them.

After several minutes, Dr. Bell left the room and closed the door behind him once more. The boys continued to stare at the closed-door. They all jumped when they heard Kendall let out a yelp of pain, followed shortly by another, and then another.

James leaned in closer to Carlos, and grabbed on to his arm. The door opened, and Kendall stepped out. They all stared at him wide-eyed. He looked a little flushed, and he had a band-aid on his arm. He rubbed the back of his hips.

"Well that stunk!" he announced.

"James Diamond," the monotone voice called. James shrieked again.

He poked Carlos. "I think you're next," he whispered, around Carlos' hockey magazine.

"No! She said James!" Carlos argued. James' eyes grew wider. He licked his lips nervously.

"I'm pretty sure..." he tried again, until he saw the frustrated red-haired nurse staring at him intently.

James stood up, his eyes darting around the room.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself.

She nodded, and pointed into the room. He walked to the doorway and looked over his shoulder, with big pleading eyes the entire way. They all stared. James stuck his head out from the doorway one last time, before it closed. Kendall and Logan continued to stare at the door from around their magazines. Kendall, relieved that his turn was over, went back to reading his magazine.

They heard several muffled shrieks from James, behind the door. Carlos looked nervously from Kendall to Logan, and back again. The door opened, and out came a very subdued James, with two bright pink circles for cheeks. He sat down carefully and combed his hair.

The nurse returned, and put another sheet of paper in the box. "Carlos Garcia," she said, with even more irritation than before.

"OH NO!" Carlos cried. "That's me!"

"Yes it is," Kendall informed him "and you are next."

Carlos stood up, and wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants. He inhaled deeply, and with puffed up cheeks, he patted his helmet and headed into the room.

When the door was closed, Kendall said, "Well, now that this unpleasant surprise is nearly over..." He paused and tipped his head to the side, then raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Was Logan_ _reading that magazine upside-down?_ He was just about to ask why, or how that was even possible when...they heard an anguished cry from Carlos. They all turned to stare at the door, once again.

Kendall had just caught a glimpse of Logan's big frightened brown eyes, when suddenly the door burst open. Out bounded a flustered, but smiling Carlos holding a lollipop.

"You said yes to the lollipop?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall rolled his eyes.

Kendall was just about to turn his attention back to Logan, who was still puzzling him with his behavior, when the nurse came out.

"Logan Mitchell," she called with a sigh. Logan flapped about, dropping his magazine in the process, picking it back up, and wiping out the flower vase on the table next to him. He looked at the nurse, who was now staring at him with narrowed eyes, over her glasses.

"S-S-Sorry," he stammered, attempting to pick everything up.

"I've got this," said Kendall, picking up the vase and studying Logan's face. James peeked around his men's fashion magazine. Carlos stopped licking his lollipop. Farmer Slate stopped filling out paperwork. They all stared at Logan. He squirmed under everyone's gaze.

"Logan Mitchell," the nurse repeated, through gritted teeth.

"I-I-I'm coming," Logan squeaked nervously, knocking into a table and making a lamp teeter. Kendall steadied it.

"Are you okay Logan?" he asked quietly.

"F-Fine," he answered without moving.

**"Get in there Boy!"** Farmer Slate finally yelled.

Logan bit his bottom lip firmly, and walked to the room, looking as if he were headed to war. The nurse sighed dramatically, and pushed him the rest of the way into the room.

The boys watched the doorway. Logan seemed to be hanging on the door frame. She pulled him free. A leg flew up in the doorway, and he hung on again. Farmer Slate walked over to the room, pried his hands from the door frame, and closed the door behind them.

The boys found themselves staring once again, at the closed door. They were perplexed. Wasn't Logan into this medical stuff?

They heard a commotion coming from the room. Something that sounded like metal clattered to the floor. There were a variety of thumping sounds, a few squeaky protests, and then silence.

"It sounds like they're killing him in there!" whispered Kendall.

After what seemed like an eternity to the puzzled boys, the door sprung open. The first one out was Dr. Bell. He cleared his throat when he saw the boys staring in his direction.

"He's pretty strong for a little guy," he said. He put his jacket back on his shoulder, readjusted his crooked tie, and pulled the stethoscope that was wound around his neck, back to his chest. He walked away and disappeared into a back room.

Next, the_ un_friendly nurse came out. She put her white loafer back on her foot, straightened her crooked glasses, and began to re-pin the red curls that had unfurled from her previously neat bun.

She stared at the boys with a displeased glare, and exclaimed "hmmph!" indignantly. She turned on her heels, and disappeared into the same back room. _Had Logan caused all of this?_ they wondered.

Farmer Slate filled the doorway. He removed his cap, wiped perspiration from his forehead, and slapped it back on his head.

"I hope he's a better doctor than he is a patient," he grumbled, shaking his head

He headed toward the exit. "Just bring him out when he's ready. Sebastian is waiting outside."

They cautiously approached the open door.

"Logan are you okay?" Carlos called.

They peered into the room. There, they found a very disheveled Logan, still on the doctor's table. He was sitting crookedly atop two ice packs, with tears still streaming down his face. He blushed when he saw them.

"Um...guys..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "about this becoming a doctor thing...turns out ..I guess... that I don't really like needles very much."


	17. The First Day

**A/N: The company is gone and I'm back in business!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

After all the vaccines, the boy's bodies were taxed. They fell asleep on the drive home. Sensing that the car had stopped humming, James opened his eyes. His mouth was dry like cotton, and he was still so sleepy. He nudged Carlos.

"We're home," he said, thinking how ironic the word 'home' actually sounded.

Carlos jumped awake. "Whoa, I feel dizzy," he said.

"Yeah, I don't feel so great myself," James murmured, trying to swallow.

Kendall and Logan were still sound asleep. Sebastian opened Carlos' door, and he climbed out, with James following close behind him. They were actually glad to be back... under the circumstances.

When the butler opened Kendall's door, he did not stir. Sebastian shook him gently. Kendall forced his eyes to open, but could not focus for a few moments.

"You may want to check on your friend there," he said, "he looks rather pale." Kendall fully awake now, took a good look at Logan. He was breathing in quick shallow breaths, and felt clammy to the touch.

"Logan," he called softly, "we're back." Logan had a difficult time waking at all.

"I feel sick," he moaned.

"I know, none of us feel good," Kendall said.

Sebastian and Anna walked one boy in at a time, just to be safe. "I think all of you should rest in your beds until you feel better," Anna advised.

Seven hours later, they finally awoke feeling a little more like their old selves. Unfortunately, they were still wide awake late into the night. They tried everything that they could think of to do to get back to sleep, but_ nothing_ worked.

Carlos pulled out his box of games. They played cards, marbles, and even backgammon, but they still were not ready to sleep well after midnight. The stress from the day's events, beginning a new school on Monday, and the news that they were staying at the farm, was taking its toll on them. They were overly giddy, and desperately looking for release.

They were giggling hysterically and acting goofy, when the noise level reached an all time high. The door opened abruptly. The Farmer and Anna blinked in amazement. The room was a disaster. Kendall was walking around with his white sheet over him, and a lit lantern underneath, "booing" like a ghost.

James was attempting to do head-stands, by thumping his feet up against the wall. Carlos was jumping from bed to bed, and Logan was at the window howling at the full moon.

**"What on earth?"** asked the farmer.

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "It must be a side effect from all of those vaccinations today, the poor loves," she cooed, trying to ease the Farmer's mood. She hoped he would feel a little compassion if she reminded him about what they had gone through that day. Anna proved a wonderful ally for the boys, because he actually smiled a bit, and shook his head.

However, he did not leave the room without a stern warning that they needed to calm down, _or else. _ "Clean up and lower your voices! "Is that perfectly clear?" he asked, wagging a finger at them.

"Yes sir!" they said, looking like frightened puppies, who were caught chewing up the sofa.

Surprisingly, all of their romping had actually worked, and they were sound asleep only moments after they turned off the lights.

xxx

Monday came quickly. It was the first day of school, and they had mixed emotions about attending. On the one hand, it would allow for several hours away from the farm and Farmer Slate. On the other hand, it _was _school. There were still more rules to follow, homework, more expectations, and of course more opportunity to get into trouble.

Helga handed them their lunch boxes with all of their favorite foods inside, and Anna handed them their new leather bags stocked with the new school supplies. They walked to farm entrance and sat on the gate wall, waiting for the bus. They didn't take the bus to get to their old school. It was so close to their homes, that they all just met up on their bicycles.

The bus finally rambled up, and the door opened. "Sorry I'm a little late boys," the bus driver apologized. "You're a new stop on my route, so I still have to work you in."

They climbed in. The bus was nearly full. Everyone was staring at them. They found some open seats and sat down quickly. They couldn't help but wonder whether the others recognized them from the newspaper photo, or just thought it was odd that four boys were going to school from Slate's Acres. Either way, they felt a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

The school was larger than the old one, and more intimidating, from first observation. Children were hanging around outside, and blocking the entrances.

"Excuse me," Kendall said, as they tried to get through the doors. Everyone stared at them. One boy opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

"Make way for the four princes," he said in a mocking tone. He looked them up and down. They looked smart in their tweed suits and ties. A few of the girls were already smiling. The boy looked at the girls sarcastically.

"I'm sure that these girls will be happy enough to hold your hands if you're scared today," he said, glaring over at them.

The girls snickered and walked away, looking back at them with friendly smiles. "Thanks, but I think we can manage," Kendall threw back at the boy.

They wandered the halls, trying to acquaint themselves with the lay-out. A group of students gathered around some papers taped to a wall. They squeezed in to see what it was. It was a homeroom roster listing names assigned to each classroom. Before, it had been very simple. If you were a boy ,you went into one of the two rooms, and if you were a girl, you went into one of the other two rooms. Boys and girls were never together.

All four of them were assigned to the same homeroom. They had all been separated at some point, back at the old school, due to 'behavior problems', as it was stated on the slips sent home.

They weren't exactly sure that they would be getting a fresh start at this school. With the airplane incident still fresh in everyone's minds, and the unwanted attention that they were already getting, they had their doubts. They found their locker numbers next to their names on the lists. This school had even placed them next to each other in the row of lockers.

_If they could just stay out of trouble, this would be ideal._

"Hello!" James said unexpectedly. They all turned to see who he was greeting. It was the girl that he had hung out with, at the barn dance during the summer. They were all relieved to see someone who they could trust.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, after all," James smiled, and adjusted his tie.

"Yeah! I can't wait to check everything out!" Carlos exclaimed, already looking for something to get into.

"We can't get into trouble, already," warned Logan.

"I'm not going to get into any trouble," Carlos said indignantly, believing his own lie.

Kendall crossed his arms, and leaned up against the lockers, watching Logan already trying to frantically get his open.

"Off of my locker, Blondie!" a tall dark-haired boy said, giving Kendall a little push. Kendall gritted his teeth, refusing to fight with anyone.

"Right," said Kendall in an overly friendly voice. The boy looked at him, debating whether Kendall was challenging him, but decided to let it go. Kendall flashed him a pleasant smile, and walked to the other side of Logan.

Logan was holding his breath.

"You can breathe now Logan, he's gone," Kendall said quietly, grinning.

"Good. Now can we just get through the first day without any complications?" Logan asked him.

"Probably not. James is still talking to that girl over there, and I'm getting a little nervous about where Carlos could be." Kendall opened his locker and threw everything in.

"Won't you need some of that?" Logan asked.

"Not on the first day, silly! Give me a break!"

Carlos came running up. "Guess what? This place is the bee's knees! It has a science lab and a whole bunch of..."

_**RRIIINNNGGG!**_

Kendall covered his ears. "What the heck is that?" he yelled.

"Obviously the bell," said Logan, and we're going to be late on our first day!"

The teachers would just come out in the hallway at the old school, and tell them that it was time for class. They had a lot to learn about this place.

The three of them ran down the hall and into their assigned room. They took the first row of seats by the door. Logan wanted to be_ near_ the front so that he wouldn't miss anything, yet he didn't want to be singled out in anyway by being in the front. Carlos liked being in the back so that he could play paper hockey on his desktop, but also liked being close to the door so that he could be the first one out. James would obviously want to be by the prettiest girls in the class, and Kendall just wanted to by everybody else.

Needless to say, they made a scene going around in circles, trying to figure out who was sitting where. James had still not come in, and they were trying to figure out where he would be...

"Boys! Just sit!" said the hall monitor, "your teacher will be here soon!" Logan took the front seat, and Kendall sat behind him. Carlos left a seat open for James and took the back one.

"Where is James?" Carlos whispered to Kendall. Kendall shrugged. The monitor closed the door after everyone was seated.

Kendall was pensive wondering, _W__hat type of teacher would they get? Would he be a real jerk?_

Logan was thinking, B_ooks: check, paper:check, pencils:check..._

Carlos was thinking, _I wonder what the gym looks like..._

Kendall was trying to get comfortable in his chair. He had forgotten how difficult it was to fit his long legs under a desk. Or maybe he had just grown that much. After bashing his knee loudly into the metal frame twice, he settled down to look around. A sandy-haired girl was giggling in his direction. Kendall smiled, and turned his attention to the back of Logan's head. _What was he doing?_

He had his desk opened, and he was organizing all of his supplies that he might need for the day. Kendall, slightly embarrassed by Logan's obsession with school supplies, gave a sideways glance back to the girl. She was still watching, and now had another girl looking as well. They whispered to one another, and turned to watch Logan get up and sharpen all six pencils.

Carlos was already getting antsy and was bouncing up and down in his seat. He had two girls laughing, as they watched him try to balance, then bounce a paper wad off of his nose, without dropping it.

James flung open the door, and came flying in. Kendall motioned for him to sit behind him. Before he could even close the door, a very tall, thin woman entered the room. She was very serious looking, as she stood by the chalkboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _Mrs. Benson,_ on the board.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Benson!" the class chanted in unison.

The boys jumped and looked around. _How had they known to do that,_ they wondered. They shrugged it off, and thought; _well there's always the next time._

Mrs. Benson handed out assessment worksheets to see where everyone stood, on basic subjects. While they were quietly working at their desks, she took out her little purple book. It was the only colorful thing that she carried. She began to rate each student. She started with the first row.

Logan Mitchell:_ smart, easily intimidated, trouble finds him_

Kendall Knight: _bright, a good leader, finds trouble_

James Diamond: _charming,sociable,trouble follows him_

Carlos Garcia:_ Cheerful, humorous, is trouble_

The last bell rang. They gathered up their new school books and supplies into their leather bags, and headed out the door. They were about to exit when Mrs. Benson placed a thin arm across the doorway.

"Welcome to Prairie Ridge boys," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson," they all replied.

"Oh, and Carlos...pay attention. James, be on time. Kendall, worry only about yourself, and Logan...relax."

"Yes ma'am," they said.


	18. The Classic Clunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The boys had finally fallen into a routine that balanced the chores with school. It wasn't easy to get up at dawn, do the morning chores, catch the bus to school, and then come home, only to do more chores before dinner and homework. It really was the ultimate punishment. They treasured what little sleep they had and tried to make time for play, when they could.

One day after the morning chores were done, they were all discussing the sports activities that they were joining, when they spotted the stack of crates by the hen-house.

"I think I'm going to join the Prairie Ridge Crate Jumpers Team!" Carlos yelled. He climbed his way to the very top of the stack. With a loud war-whoop, he jumped over the edge into perfect air splits, before landing gracefully on his feet.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he teased, bowing theatrically to his onlookers.

They all applauded. Kendall could not resist how much fun it looked like, so he climbed carefully to the top as well. He howled and jumped up into a crazy kick-move jump, landing on one foot.

"So there!" he said to Carlos playfully. They clapped again.

James was climbing up. He masterfully replicated Carlos' splits, before climbing up once more. This time he copied Kendall's move. They applauded James again.

James watched Logan climb to the top. Shocking all of them, he turned backwards and flipped off of the stacks, landing from a back-flip, to his feet.

_**"Hey, I didn't know you could do that!**"_ smiled Carlos.

"Neither did I," said Logan laughing.

Then, James attempted to copy Logan's back-flip. He looked good as he rolled back, but being taller than Logan, he misjudged the space, and cracked the back of his head on a wheelbarrow beside the crates.

James was out cold. They feared he was bleeding, but when Logan went to examine him, he only found a large uncomfortable looking bump on the back of his head.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure, but he might have a serious concussion, and as we all know this isn't his first," said Logan.

They heard the farmer approaching, and tried to revive the unconscious James before he saw him. James moaned, and held the back of his head. He looked up to find the farmer spinning around in his vision.

**"What were you boys doing over here?"** he demanded to know.

Logan and Carlos were too frightened to even respond, but Kendall, not wanting to tell what was_ really_ going on, lied and said, "Uh, we lost a quarter over here somewhere."

The farmer had seen what the boys had done from his tractor, and he saw James fall from the crates. He knew that they were lying.

James stood up, wobbling a bit, and slurred, "I found it!" He pretended to slide it into his pocket.

"Let's see it!" said the farmer coyly. Of course, James had no quarter to show. Kendall looked down at his feet.

**"Come here boys!"** he said to James and Kendall. They walked over to stand in front of him. James teetered. Kendall trembled.

**"I'd like to introduce you to what I like to call the 'Classic Clunk!'"** he said angrily.

He took each boy by a handful of hair, and clunked their foreheads together harshly.

**"Owwww!**" they wailed, holding their foreheads, and falling to their knees.

**"Now that is for not remembering the old lesson I already taught you boys, about not lying to me! Now get back to work!**" he screamed. James and Kendall were still holding their heads and moaning.

"I do not like that man!" Kendall said through gritted teeth, his eyes watering down his face.

Poor James did not know what hurt worse now, the egg on the back of his head, or the one on the front.

xxx

James shrieked in horror when he looked in the mirror the next morning. The lump on his forehead was protruding even further, and had turned a purplish hue.

"I can't go to school like this!" he cried.

Kendall walked up behind him, and peered in the mirror over James' shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. They_ both_ shrieked. Kendall had an identical matching lump on his forehead.

"Cool!" Carlos smiled, "You guys look like aliens or something!"

"Not the look I was going for!" said James sadly.

Kendall began pulling his blonde bangs down over his forehead. He smoothed it carefully into place, his little pink tongue sticking out in concentration.

"There!' he said, "no one will ever know."

James stood slumped in depression against the sink. Logan was trying not to laugh .

"Here, I'll fix it," Kendall offered. He took James' long silky locks, and swept them down over his forehead to cover the egg.

"OW!" James exclaimed, when the comb barely grazed the lump. "This really hurts...is he crazy or what?"

"Ssshhhh!" Kendall warned. "I'm not getting into any more trouble with you today."

The boys put their caps on their heads, and headed out to catch the bus. It was a blustery autumn day, and they became mesmerized watching the leaves dance around at their feet. The bus driver was on time, and they gratefully climbed aboard, making a mental note to wear warmer jackets the next day.

They pulled up to the curb of the school. James smiled when he saw a few of the girls out front, waiting for the bus to arrive. Some of them they recognized from the barn dance, and some they had yet to meet.

"Hey, we have a welcoming committee," James said a little pompously. Logan gave him a little shove.

"Just remember we are here to learn," Logan grinned.

"Then, let's go learn their names," James said.

Carlos was the first one off of the bus. Logan followed Carlos into the cool breeze. Kendall and James came down the steps together.

"Hi James!" one of the girls called. Just then, a gust of wind picked up James' cap from his head, and blew back his bangs. The girls stared at the ugly puffy, purple lump, on his forehead. Then they saw that Kendall had the same one on his head.

"What is on your heads?" they asked.

"Ewww!" another one said. "That's scary looking!"

Humiliated, James and Kendall tried to cover the lumps with their hair, but to no avail. The damage to James' reputation, was apparent...today, he was not perfect.

"Aww, it's okay James," Logan soothed when they were at their locker. "It hasn't stopped Sara from hanging out with you today." Sara, the girl from the dance, was smiling sweetly at James from across the way. James felt a little better.

"Easy for you to say," James retorted. "You have never had to walk around with an over-sized purple egg on your forehead at school."

"Remember that time that you guys decided to give me a haircut?" Logan reminded him. "I had to walk around school with a lop-sided head for a week, before my mom took me to have it fixed."

"Yeah, but you don't care as much about that kind of stuff as much as I do," James pouted.

"Of course I do, I just didn't want you guys to feel bad. I knew that you didn't mean to make me look like I was attacked by a bear," Logan said, grinning crookedly.

Sara walked over with a group of her friends. "How did you two get such horrible bumps, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Well...well," Kendall tried to think of an explanation to replace James' blank stare. "We were working on the farm..." he looked at James for help finishing.

"And we were tending to the horses we work with, and the wind blew the stable door closed on our heads!" James finished proudly. Logan and Carlos looked at one another.

"You_ work_ on the farm, now?" Sara asked confused.

"Yes," James continued, "We uh...wanted to earn some extra cash...and thought why not work there?" Kendall nodded in agreement, while the girls waited for his comments.

"And...we are going to be working there all year!" Kendall said, as if it were wonderful news.

"That's terrific!" Sara said, "That means that the four of you, can take the four of us, to the festival next week! It cost money to go you know!"

James stared at her with big hazel eyes. "Umm..." he looked to Logan for smirked, and folded his arms across his chest.

"You guys got this one," he said smugly, looking between the two of them.

"Y-Yeah...sure..." James stammered, "but we'll get back to you with the details!" He pushed Carlos into Kendall and Kendall into Logan. "We better get to class!" he said pointing to his watch. "Don't want to be late!"


	19. The Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :) **

It was a beautiful autumn day. The trees were turning a vibrant orange and yellow, the sky was a warm blue-gray, and the sun was shining. There was an abundance of work to do at Slate's Acres. There was ripe fruit to pick, crops to harvest, and the pumpkins were almost all full-grown.

The fall festival was always held the first week of October at the Prairie Ridge Park. The boys had been given the first opportunity in a long while, to work unsupervised. They were to travel out to the pumpkin patches, and collect the best ones to sell at the festival.

Kendall was supposed to drive the tractor, and James was to load all of the pumpkins into the tractor-trailer. Carlos and Logan's job was to choose the pumpkins.

When they stopped at the first patch, Carlos was talking excitedly about the festival.

"How are we going to earn some money to go with the girls to the festival, this week?" he asked.

"Maybe we could see if Farmer Slate would let us do some extra work for money," James suggested.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah right. I don't think he plans on ever paying us. We're being punished remember? We're starting to believe our own stories about getting paid."

"What about your mom, James? Wouldn't she give it to you if you tell her we have chaperones for dates?" asked Logan.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," James said optimistically. "I'll call her and find out."

They filled the trailer with the best pumpkins, and headed back to the farmhouse. Carlos and Logan had to sit in the back with the pumpkins. Kendall couldn't resist hitting the brake a couple of times, just to see Carlos and Logan slide with the pumpkins, and bump into the trailer door.

**"Ow! Hey!"** they yelled **"No fair! We want to drive!"**

xxx

Ms. Diamond agreed to pay for the entire outing. She was pleased to hear that the boys were making new friends at the new school, and that they would have chaperones to keep them out of trouble.

Their first issue was resolved, but now they had to ask Farmer Slate for permission to attend the festival with the girls. He stared at them when they asked him. They stammered nervously about how their parents thought that it was a good idea, that there would be chaperones and how they promised to not be any trouble at all. He thought for a moment, and finally said that he would allow them to do these things as long as they didn't give him a reason to regret it.

"If you do," he warned "there won't be a next time." They shuddered and nodded.

When the day arrived, the boys went to the park before the festival started, to set up the pumpkins and other items for sale. They were still in their work clothes, so they needed to get back and change, before the groups of children started to arrive with the chaperones. They headed out to find Farmer Slate and head back, when they saw the dark-haired boy who pushed Kendall by the lockers. He was with another stockier boy, with lighter hair.

"Oh look who's here in their wittle overalls! " the dark-haired one taunted, in a mocking baby-talk voice.

"Keep walking," Logan whispered. The boys laughed and watched them leave.

"Those guys are going to get us into trouble, I can feel it," said Kendall.

"Not if we don't let them," said James.

They showered, and dressed in pull-overs and vests with pleated pants. As soon as they arrived back at the festival, they found the two bullies waiting at the entrance.

They smirked when they saw them. Looking them up and down, they whistled and pretended to swoon in front of them.

"What's your problem?" Kendall asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Problem?" repeated the stocky one. "We're just admiring your new garments."

"Well don't," said Kendall.

They stopped laughing, and glared at Kendall, daring him to say another word.

"Let's go," Carlos said, as he walked forward, hoping the others would follow.

Sara and the other girls spotted the boys. They ran over, excitedly telling them about a contest that was going on, where you had to guess how many pieces of candy corn were in a giant jar. A few other boys joined them that they had met from their old school, and they felt more comfortable now that they had more back-up, if they needed it.

James was the lucky winner of the contest when he came the closest with his guess. The vendor handed him a huge stuffed bear in a witch's hat, which he promptly handed to their new friend Sara. After a game of fall-themed miniature golf, they stopped to climb on some hay-bales, and eat caramel apples.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel next?" the black-haired girl named Cindy, asked Carlos.

"Yeah, let's do it!" he said.

From the top of the ferris wheel, they were able to see the two bullies still watching them. Logan prayed that they would leave first, but he had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't.

After they had ridden every ride, the boys were so caught up in the fun that they were having, that they had pretty much forgotten about the two sulking boys in the shadows. The two sulking boys, who were not at all pleased with these four newcomers at their school, for having a good time in spite of them.

The chaperones walked away for a few moments to get some cider, while the children said their farewells. The bullies grabbed their opportunity.

They looked over at Logan, who seemed the most worried about their whispering. They blew him a kiss. Logan shook his head and looked away. He decided not to tell the others what they had done. He did not want the night to take a turn for the worst. They moved closer to Logan and stared at him. James noticed.

"What are they doing?" he asked aloud.

"Who? Jeb and Eric?" Sara asked.

"I guess," said James.

"Oh, they're trouble. Jeb used to try and hang out with us all the time, but I never cared for his personality much."

"Yes, he_ is_ charming isn't he?" said James sarcastically. They all laughed.

Jeb and Eric stepped closer. "Why do I get the feeling that you all are laughing at us?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Maybe because you think that we may have a good reason to," James answered.

"Hey, where's your keeper? Farmer Slate, is it?" Eric asked.

"They're employed by him," Sara said defensively.

The two laughed heartily. "You believe that crap? They are just four hoodlums, who got caught jacking his airplane, and they have to stay with him, or go to juvenile hall!" he hooted, holding his stomach and laughing.

"That's not true!" said the brunette with Logan.

"Oh, it is! And I bet they don't get out of there alive! I heard he killed his brother, just because he was a know-it-all, or something!'" Jeb said, enjoying the looks on their faces.

"W-What are you talking about?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"I'm talking about the dead brother. He went to church, and told everyone that he was responsible for killing him!" he continued happily.

Logan backed away from him, and hid behind Kendall.

"Yeah!" Eric sneered, making a spooky face, and wiggling his fingers at them, "and that airplane was a gift from that brother, so he's probably going to bury you right next to him!"

Logan gasped, and held on to Kendall's waist. It was the last straw for Kendall. He lunged forward and reached for Jeb, but Carlos pulled him back.

"He's not worth it Kendall" Carlos warned.

Eric leaned his face into James' face. "If he doesn't kill you guys, you'll just end up working in his orchard with the rest of the convicts!"

"How do you know so much? Is your dad there?" James could not help but ask.

_**WHAM!**_ Eric punched James right in the jaw.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .tomorrow! **


	20. The Brawl

**A/N: I didn't want to leave anyone hanging, but I decided to squeeze this into a very busy schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 20. The Brawl**

James went down but came back up swinging. He knocked Eric over a display of dried flowers and wreathes, displayed in front of a booth.

"Hey!" yelled the vendor."What do you think you're doing?"

Jeb had Kendall by the leg and was trying to pull him down, but Logan jumped on his back and knocked him to his knees first. Eric climbed out of the crushed floral displays and took another lunge at James, when Carlos let out a scream and pounced on him. He fell back down, face first into the dirt.

Soon, it had turned into a full-fledged brawl. The other boys that they had known from the old school, jumped in and started to pummel the two bullies.

The chaperones came running up. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up! We turn our backs on you boys for one minute and this? Who started this?"

"Those two!" the angry vendor accused, pointing to James and Eric. "They were the first to throw punches."

The couple turned to look at James. He had a bit of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

They looked at Eric. He had a bloody nose. They were convinced.

"Come with us you two!" they said, pulling the two boys along.

A security guard was called to the scene, to disperse the crowd that had gathered. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were dusty and their clothes had tears, but they were not obviously hurt in any way. They stepped to the side wondering what to do about James.

"I wonder where they're taking them," Kendall said nervously.

Sebastian appeared in the crowd. He saw the boys and informed them that they had better come home with him right away.

They looked at one another. "What about James?" Logan asked. "Is he all right?"

"He's with Mr. Slate now," he said gravely.

When they arrived home, it was getting late and they knew to get ready for bed right away, but they wanted to see James. He had looked so scared when they took him away.

They hurried to the bedroom to see if James was back but he was not in his bed. Panicking, Carlos ran down the hall to Anna's room.

"Where's James?" he asked, as soon as her door opened.

"I'm not exactly sure love, but my guess is that poor James is probably being punished now. "I'm sure he will be okay, dear," she added, when she saw Carlos' worried face. "Try to get some sleep now, and don't ask too many questions. I'll make sure that he is okay."

The boys had trouble sleeping, wondering where James was and what might be happening to him. Logan was remembering his punishment when Farmer Slate said that he was sassing him.

xxx

The farmer pulled James by his arm all the way to the barn. James did not bother to resist. He could feel the huge fingers bruising into the flesh of his arm. Farmer Slate kicked open the barn doors. James whimpered when he started to push him inside

**"Get in there Boy!"** he yelled. **"You're sleeping in there tonight!"**

"No!" James protested. "It sm-smells and I don't want to-"

The farmer grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him back around to face his fate. James stood his ground, not wanting to go forward. Farmer Slate gave him a hard kick in the backside that propelled him forward forcefully.

James' shoulder slammed into the wooden barn wall. He grabbed his throbbing shoulder and slid down, crouching against the wall in fear. The farmer glared down at him. James began to cry, large tears rolling down his cheeks, one after the other.

**"I'm through trusting you boys to behave!"** the farmer barked. **"From this point on, I will discipline with an iron fist! One more fight, and I'll whip the daylights outta' you!"**

The sound of that terrified James. He looked at James' frightened eyes, pleased that he was making his point clear.

**"Do you have anything else to say, Boy?" **James shook his head.

**"Good. Now tomorrow, I'll let you boys know what the punishment for embarrassing me tonight with your rambunctious behavior, will be!"** he scolded.

James trembled.** "Now, don't try anything stupid. I'll let you get to sleep."**

He left James alone in the dark barn. Afraid that the farmer might change his mind and come back, he climbed into the loft and tried to make himself small up against the beam. He was cold so he covered himself with hay. He kept thinking about what the bullies had said about the farmer killing his brother, and every strange noise startled him. Finally, he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up earlier than usual, thinking about James. They dressed and went out in search of him. When they saw that the barn door barred with a board, they suspected that James was in there. They weren't sure what they were going to find, so they cautiously pushed open the barn doors.

"James?" Kendall called. They heard a rustling from up above. It was dreary in the barn and their eyes were not adjusting easily to the dim light.

"Are you in here James?" Carlos called.

Logan climbed the ladder where he had heard the rustling sounds. "James, is that you?" James sat up completely covered in hay.

His voice cracked "D-Did he say that I could come out, now?"

"It's morning now. We have to work, remember?" asked Logan. James nodded. Logan helped guide James down the ladder. They all studied James. His eyes were red and swollen.

"What happened last night?" Carlos asked "We waited for you forever."

"Farmer Slate came and got me, and said that I had to come back without you because I started the fight, and he...he made me sleep in here..." he said, his eyes tearing up. "He was really mad."

Logan gave him a hug. James winced when he touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Logan said "I didn't know I would hurt you."

Carlos reached up to James' jaw. It was bruised. "Did he do that to you, too?"

"No," James said. "Eric did that. He did this." James pushed his sleeve up, and showed them all the bruises on his arm. "And he hurt my shoulder," he sniffled. They hugged him.

"Well, it's over now, and I don't want to think about this anymore," Kendall said. "Let's get back to the house so you can get ready."

"Oh, it's not over," said James with big eyes. "He said that he hasn't decided what our punishments will be yet, and that he'll let us know today."

They grimaced.


	21. The Punishment

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It really made my day! :) **

After feeding the animals, gathering the eggs and other various chores, the farmer finally called them together to tell them what their punishment would be for getting into a fight at the festival. The plan was that they would all have to come straight home from school and shuck corn for three hours before dinner and homework. On the weekends they would shuck corn for the entire time that they weren't doing weekend chores. They had no idea what they were in for.

"So we have to sit and peel some husks off of corn cobs?" Carlos asked, to make sure that he heard right.

"That's right," said Farmer Slate, "and I don't want any goofing off, or excuses to get out of your duties."

"Okay, yes sir," Kendall said, feeling relieved that they had managed to escape any sort of real punishment. They began their newly learned task right after school that same day.

The farmer set up four stool,s and placed three huge tin buckets at their feet. One for the husks, one for the corn silk, and one for the corn cobs.

"This isn't so bad at all," James said cheerfully. "It beats sleeping in that smelly barn."

They liked that they could actually sit and talk while they worked, and they didn't have continuous supervision. They discussed Halloween, which was only two weeks away, and tried to figure out what they would dress up as, if they were given the chance.

After only an hour or so, their hands and wrists were a little tired, but it wasn't too bad. They glanced over at their pending supply of intact corn, and then at the pile of finished corn. They shrugged it off. Not_ too_ bad. They could easily finish the rest of the corn by the end of the week.

Two hours later, their time was up. It was dinner time, then homework and bed. Now they realized that their hands were sore, for sure. They looked one more time at the supply of corn just in time to see a tractor pull up and dump a trailer of corn on top of the pile. They stopped and stared in disbelief.

"All of that is for us?" Kendall asked agape.

"It sure looks that way," said Logan.

"Well, we have all week," said James nonchalantly.

They stretched and rubbed their lower backs, which were getting a bit sore from leaning over the buckets, and headed in for dinner.

That evening, they noticed that they had a hard time staying awake to complete their homework. The new addition to their already full schedule, made them groggy even earlier. They also felt it in class the next morning. Mrs. Benson rapped her pointer om each of their desk tops at least once, to keep them all from dozing off.

They came home and began to shuck the corn again. After the three hours, the boys had grown quiet and could feel it more in their hands and lower backs. They knew that they still had an entire weekend of shucking ahead of them. When they stood and walked around a bit to prevent stiffness, the farmer yelled for them to sit down and get back to work.

After one weekend day, they had painful blisters on their hands, and their backs and shoulders ached.

"My hands are _soooo_ sore," James whined.

"Mine is bleeding," Logan announced.

"I don't know what hurts more, my hands or my back," groaned Kendall, arching his back and wincing.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Carlos cried.

"Well, I"m pretty sure that we don't have a choice," Logan sighed.

By Sunday night, they could barely stand. Farmer Slate had made them do morning chores, attend church, then shuck corn for six hours.

Anna watched the boys sit down in the mud room and moan.

"You boys need a good soak," she told them in her gentle way. She could see that they were on the verge of tears.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Carlos asked in desperation.

"Until all the corn is done," Kendall said glumly.

They heard a motor and looked out the window to see the tractor pull up, and unload yet another heap of corn. They hung their heads and whimpered.

Anna had to treat and wrap all of their sore raw hands before they were able to continue shucking the next morning. It made it difficult to move their hands to write in school, and Jeb and Eric snickered when they saw all of them by the lockers, with gauze around their hands. Embarrassed, they tried to ignore everyone's stares and focus on staying awake.

They moaned the entire time that they shucked corn after school.

"I_ really_ do not like that guy!" Kendall reminded them. James and Logan were literally tearing up as they worked the last half hour.

"I don't think I'll ever eat corn again," Logan cried. "Corn hurts."

"I think I would actually rather sleep in that smelly barn tonight, than do this," James huffed.

Carlos began to hum to himself to take his mind off of the pain. Soon they were all harmonizing together and it did help,_ but just a bit._

That night in bed, they swore to one another that they would do everything in their power, to help one another stay out of trouble with the farmer. However, a part of them knew that he was a pretty unpredictable guy, and that there was bound to be trouble, regardless of their heartfelt pledge.

"Only he could take something as harmless as corn, and turn it into a weapon that we had to use against ourselves," murmured Kendall, just before they fell asleep.

**Halloween is the next chapter! One of my favorite times of the year!**

**And a little whumpage might make it a little more festive! :D**


	22. The Haunting

**A/N: This took a while and it's actually only part one. Happy Halloween! (just a little early)**

It was the week of All Saint's Eve, as Anna called it, and since it had originated in her native land, she was in a festive mood.

"Ahh, this time of year reminds me of home," she chuckled. "We always had so much fun with the decorations, story telling, and carving of the beets and radishes," she added, looking over to see their reactions.

"You carved beets and radishes?" Kendall asked, not sure if she was just teasing them.

"Oh yes, dear," she confirmed. "We used whatever we had on hand, and it was always fun to see what we could come up with."

"Well, are we going to stick to using pumpkins?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Certainly, love,", she laughed. "Why don't you boys gather some pumpkins from the patch, and we'll turn them into jacks. We'll celebrate the perfect combination of an American and Irish Halloween. I'll go find some candles."

Off she went to collect her things. She turned around once more to look at them. "It's so nice to have you boys to decorate for," she said happily.

They felt good knowing that they could make her happy, since they had grown quite fond of her over the months. They ran off to collect the thirteen pumpkins that Anna had requested, and brought them back in a wagon. They all carved them together, making sure that each one took on its own personality.

She lit them with the candles, and they placed them on the fireplace mantles, the porch and throughout the farmhouse. They stood back and admired them.

"You boys have a real talent when it comes to carving," she said, obviously pleased.

Next, they helped her hang raffia, gourd garland, and cornstalks. She had them help her place black silhouettes of cats and twisted trees in the front of the farmhouse. The real farm cats came to sniff the silhouette cats, and rub up against them.

"They seem to like these," laughed James, realizing that he had made good friends with a particularly plump, fluffy black cat, who kept following him and rubbing up against his legs as it purred.

"Okay boys!" She clapped. "We just have to hang a few spooks to chase away evil spirits, and we're all set!"

Carlos was a little frightened by the idea of evil spirits and spooks, but because it was still light out, he went along with it. Helga brought them out some hot apple cider to ward the chill off. They sat down on the wicker furniture to enjoy the finished product. It was complete.

"What will you boys dress up as the night of the haunting?" Anna asked.

"Will Farmer Slate let us dress up, and actually go out?" asked Kendall, doubting it very much.

"I'll make sure of it," she nodded reassuringly. "You boys should run of,f and decide what you will be, right away."

"I don't think he'll let us, after that fight at the festival," Logan said sadly.

"Well, we'll just see about that. You boys need to go trick-or-treating like the rest of them," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Helga was inside baking for Halloween and it smelled wonderful. They still had two more hours before dinner, and they were getting hungry. They peeked into the kitchen and saw the roast and potatoes about to be put into the oven, but the treats were already out on the counter.

Helga sensed the boys and turned around quickly. "Not just yet boys," she warned. "You'll get some after dinner. They are cooling now."

"Drats!" said Carlos.

They closed the door. James was still peeking through the gap in the doors.

"Hey, guys! She left out the other way!" he whispered.

They crept in, and grabbed four of the chocolate brownies off of the pan.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Carlos, and Logan trying to juggle the hot brownies.

Hearing the commotion, Helga ran back into the kitchen wielding a large wooden spoon. They shrieked and ran out the door and down the lane laughing. They stopped and saw that she did not follow.

"Is she really mad, you think?" asked James.

"I don't think so," said Kendall, through a mouthful of brownie. "I think she figured that we would take them." They sat down, chewing happily.

"Hey, I overheard that there is a big masquerade party every year, over in this part of town," said James.

"Who told you that?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, I have my ways," he said smiling.

"Should we check it out, if we can go out Halloween night?" Carlos asked.

"I might actually prefer that, to wandering around all night in the dark," said Logan.

"So, what do we dress up as?" he asked.

"I think I will be a prince" James decided, as he smoothed down his hair.

"Go figure," teased Kendall, grinning wide.

"But then everyone will know who you are," said Carlos. "Shouldn't we go anonmous?"

"Anonymous," corrected Logan," and how can a prince be anonymous?"

"Easy," answered James, "I'll just wear an opera mask."

They shrugged and laughed. "Perfect," said Kendall.

"I want to be a superhero with special powers!" exclaimed Carlos, "and I will definitely be wearing a mask to conceal my identity!"

"So, will you also wear a helmet, and go as Super Helmet Boy?" Kendall asked, laughing out loud.

Carlos punched him in the arm playfully. "Maybe I will," he said.

"What about you, Logan?" James asked.

Logan thought for a while. "A doctor, still?" Kendall asked with an impish grin, recalling their recent doctor's visit.

"Very funny," Logan said dryly. "NO...maybe a scientist...a mad scientist," he decided.

"Cool!" exclaimed Carlos. "Are you going to look all crazy-like?"

"I...guess so," said Logan. "At least my hair will, and my face will have to be scary."

"Good! Then no one will recognize you, either," said Kendall.

"Well, what about you?" Logan asked him.

""Uh...I don't know...I think...," Kendall said, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "A deranged killer farmer, with a pitchfork and blood all over him!" The others stared at him in horror.

_"W-WHAT?"_ asked Logan.

"Yeah...you know," Kendall continued, enjoying their reaction, "a psycho-farmer, who can take on Farmer Slate for us, in case he _REALLY IS_ a murderer!" Kendall screamed back at Logan. Logan curled up in a ball on the ground.

"I guess that is pretty funny," James said laughing. "No offense, Logan." Carlos rubbed Logan's back protectively.

They ran to tell Anna what they decided. She laughed heartily at the choices, and promised to help them collect what they needed the next day.

"Oh, and by the way," she said quietly, looking behind her, "I would be careful going back inside the house. Helga is on the warpath, and she has a gigantic wooden spoon," she whispered.

**"Yikes"!** exclaimed Carlos. They looked both ways before running up the stairs, deciding to wash up for dinner there, and not in the bathroom by the kitchen.

xxx

It was the last day of school before fall break. They couldn't wait to get through school, and back home to see what costume pieces Anna had come up with.

It was a strange day at Prairie Ridge. The boys of the school were playing pranks on the girls all day long. There were rubber eyeballs bouncing out of lockers and boys in masks jumping out around dark corners. Every so often, there would be a scream echoing through the corridors.

A particularly loud scream startled Logan and he jumped between James and Kendall. He had been jumpy ever since he heard about the farmer's late brother and his mysterious death.

Carlos walked up to them, moaning about how he had eaten too many Halloween cupcakes, at lunch that day.

Kendall shook his head and sighed. "Don't you do that every year?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's the last time!" he swore.

No one was really focusing on school work very much at all. When the bell rang, everyone bolted for the door at once, ricocheting off one another.

"Have a happy and safe Halloween!" Mrs. Benson called after them. She had turned out to be surprisingly decent teacher, and they were grateful.

The bus ride seemed to take an eternity to reach their gate. When they finally reached the farmhouse, all the kids yelled, "Bye!" cheerfully, as they climbed out.

Anna had kept her word, as usual. She had gathered more than enough costume pieces in a big crate for them to go through. She even had a witch costume for herself, and a rag doll costume for Helga. The two had become close friends now.

"You really outdid yourself, Anna!" James exclaimed.

"Wow," said Logan, "a real lab coat."

"That was Mr. Slate's late brother's coat," explained Anna. "He was a doctor, I hear." Logan gasped, and dropped the lab coat like a hot potato.

"What's wrong, love?" Anna asked, bewildered.

"I-I don't want to wear a …...a dead man's coat!" Logan whispered with wide eyes.

"It's not a bad thing, to wear something of someone's who has passed to the other side," she said gently, giving him a squeeze. "They can bring you special blessings, you know."

"But w-what happened to him?" Logan asked, not really sure if wanted to hear.

"I don't know dear...some sort of tragic accident, I believe."

Logan gasped again. "It's a really neat jacket," Carlos said, holding it up to look at it. "Halloween is the perfect time to wear a dead person's coat!" he said with sincerity. They all laughed. Logan swallowed.

After coordinating their costumes, Anna told them that Farmer Slate was waiting for them in his study to discuss Halloween plans with them. She gave them a wink before leaving. Nervous, they walked into the study and sat down on the leather sofa, across from his desk.

"I wanted to speak with you boys about Halloween, before you go out to tend to your chores," he said, as he adjusted a stack of papers on his desk. They waited quietly for him to continue.

"I am a big softie, when it comes to this time of year," he said, crossing his arms, and leaning back in his huge chair.

_He barely fits in that huge chair,_ Kendall noticed. _I wonder why he likes Halloween so much?_ He raised an eyebrow.

"So..." he continued, "I've come to the conclusion, that you boys may go trick-or-treating on Halloween night."

They wereobviously shocked. _**"But!"** _he stressed, **"you are not to cause or find any trouble, and no vandalizing!"**

The boys really looked shocked, now._ Vandalizing! Never!_ They looked at one another, and shook their heads in disbelief. He sure had them all wrong.

"And..." he went on, "you will be back by midnight, which I feel is quite generous of me.** I better not regret this!" **He stared them down intently, as he pointed a finger at each one of them.

"It's a deal!" cried Kendall. They all nodded in agreement.

**"Do I make myself crystal clear, boys?"** he yelled after them.

**"Yes, sir!"** they yelled back.

Anna smiled knowingly when she saw them leaving the study. _That woman could work wonders._

"Thank you, Anna," they said in chorus.

xxx

Halloween arrived, and the jack-o-lanterns were all lit. The bowls of candy were in place by the foyer, and the boys were already dressed in their costumes. They thought that they looked fantastic as they gave themselves a final once-over in the mirror.

Anna gave them each a pillowcase for a candy sack, and a small smooch, before sending them on their way.

"Have fun and be very careful," she warned, not able to resist a little of her trademark humor. "Beware of strange happenings that can only occur on All Saint's Eve!"

"Uh..._okay?"_ Logan squeaked, none too pleased with the warning.

**"And stick together!"** she called out, as they went down the lane.

It was dusk and they could still see pretty well, even hindered by the masks that James and Carlos were wearing. By the time they were across the field and by the woods, it was growing dark. It was foggy at night this time of the year, and the white mist was hovering just above the ground, giving it a mystical look.

James could envision himself as a real prince high upon his white horse, riding through the trees, his princess on the back under the moonlit sky. In reality, he was a little wary of the night creatures that might be lurking in the woods now.

Carlos could see himself saving damsels in distress that had lost their way in the forest, and needed a superhero to rescue them from harm. Secretly, he was a bit frightened that he might get separated and lost in the woods himself.

Logan could imagine that he had a secret laboratory high atop the hill, overlooking the woods, where he made historical medical discoveries that would save the world. Actually, he worried that there might already be a lab up there with a mad scientist, who might actually discover _them_ tonight.

Kendall was imagining that he was an evil bloodthirsty farmer that might...well in fact, he was wondering if there indeed was one particular crazy farmer, that would be waiting for them later tonight.._. well he didn't want to think about that now._

Carlos stumbled over a tree root and fell, knocking James down with him.

"Carlos!" James pouted "You got my costume all dusty already," he pouted, struggling to get back up.

"Sorry James," Carlos murmured, adjusting his lop-sided mask.

Kendall tried not to laugh, as he watched James brushing off his costume, with a bright orange leaf still stuck to his forehead.

They cut across the main road where some of the other houses were. They knew that the houses would get closer together after that, and be more ideal for trick-or-treating.

"Now, let's get some candy, and then check out that masquerade party!" James said.

"How are we going to know where it is?" asked Carlos.

"I'm not sure," said Kendall, "but lets keep our eyes and ears open. I heard it wasn't too far from us."

They went from house to house collecting candy, until their bags grew heavy. "I'm getting tired of trick-or-treating!" complained James. "Where's that party?"

They looped back around the way they had come... or so they thought. Kendall had led the pack, but he stopped in his tracks, suddenly. The boys bumped into one another like dominoes.

"Logan?" he asked, do you know where we are?"

Logan glanced around. It was a crossing that was vaguely familiar, but that he did not recognize.

"No, but I don't like it. Just keep walking."

They came upon a broken down shack with blackened windows.

"That's spooky," whispered Carlos.

A piercing scream broke the silence. It was shortly followed by giggles from a young couple, but the boys never knew that, because they had already run off down the road in fear.

"Let's never go that way again," James panted, trying to sound brave.

"No kidding! I almost wet my pants!" squealed Logan.

Up ahead was a fence that they had seen before, but they still did not know where. They could never have missed where the party was. Vehicles were parked every which way for over an acre. At the top of the hill, they could see the glow of lights, and even from where they stood far away, they could hear the thump of music and the din of voices.

They wound their way up the narrow path, and stood before the stone mansion. It was quite majestic, with its pillars and orange lanterns leading to a set of enormous double doors. They found a hedge outside the porch to tuck their candy bags behind while they were inside.

"We can just pick them up on the way out," said James.

"Would they even hear that, with all the noise?" asked Kendall, pointing to the lion's head door knockers.

"Probably not," said Logan, "why don't we just slip in so that nobody asks any questions."

They pushed open the doors. People were wandering by, holding various drinks in their hands. They all seemed to be adults. They stepped in quickly and shut the door behind them, hoping to blend into the crowd.

They found where the music was blaring from, and could no longer hear one another speak. It was an incredible sight to see. The cavernous room was speckled with strands of lights,spider webs, hanging decorations, and gauze panels. A band was playing on a stage with lights blinking chaotically around them. It was becoming difficult to see where they were going. They had officially lost a second of their senses; their sight.

They tried to feel their way through the crowds of people, to find a safe spot to observe, but Kendall kept getting bumped.

"Just keep going!" he yelled to James in front of him. He put his hands on the sides of the prince's waist, and held on to avoid separation.

"Hey!" a voice other than James', yelled back. "Get your hands off me!"

"Oh! Uh...sorry! I thought you were another guy that's a prince!" Kendall yelled.

"Well, I don't know who you _thought_ I was, but I'm telling you, I' ain't that kind of guy!"

Carlos could not see anything at all through his mask in the gloomy room. Disoriented, he tripped over a cord, and unplugged an entire section of lights. Chaos ensued.

"I can't see!" someone screamed over the music. A tray of glassware crashed to the floor.

"What in the-?"

Logan slipped on the spilled drinks, and went sailing across the dance floor, plunging face-first into the cleavage of a woman's low-cut dress. Her male companion roughly grabbed Logan by the back of his white lab coat, and yanked him off of her chest.

"S-Sorry, I slipped and f-fell," he stammered, embarrassed and scared.

**"Listen wise guy! That's the oldest trick in the book!_ I slipped and fell,_"** he mocked. **"Why don't you go and find your own dame!"** He gave Logan a hard push in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Trying hard to maintain balance, Logan backed away, and slunk back to Kendall and Carlos to hide behind them.

"Where's James?" asked Kendall, oblivious to the situation unfolding around him. He was too busy concentrating on trying to focus in the now darker room.

"I don't know, but we better find him and stick together. This is a tough crowd," Logan hissed.

Carlos raised his arm theatrically. "Don't worry guys! I'll guide you through to James!"

He flamboyantly swept his cape around his shoulders, unknowingly catching a wall of spider webs, and dragging them across the pathway.

In the dim light, an unsuspecting group of party goers who did not see the newly made obstruction, caught in the webs and tumbled on top of one another. They screamed as Logan _just_ leaped out-of-the-way, narrowly avoiding landing on top of, yet another, woman.

**"I _did not_ do that!"** Carlos exclaimed, holding up his index finger for emphasis.

"Just go!" Logan yelled, pushing him to blend into another crowd of people. James happened to be part of that crowd, but had no idea how he had gotten there.

"James, is that you?" Logan asked.

"Yeeees," answered James.

"Are you absolutely sure, it's you?" asked Kendall, not wanting to have another case of mistaken identity.

"Should I, _not_ be sure?" James asked.

"It's James!" Logan and Kendall said as one.

"Good, now lets just all stick together so..." Logan began , turning to include Carlos. Logan took a double take behind him. "Too late! Carlos is gone now!" he yelled in frustration.

The three remaining boys worked their way out of the noisy room, to find where Carlos may have disappeared to. A flash of a red cape caught James' eye, and he squinted in the poor lighting.

"Isn't that Carlos...way _up there?_" asked James, pointing.

"What's he doing, up there?" Kendall asked.

Carlos was leaning over a balcony with his arms out at his sides, rocking back and forth.

"Obviously, he's flying," Logan answered sarcastically and with a smirk.

James did his best stadium whistle toward the balcony, while Kendall waved his arms around. Logan urgently motioned for him to come down.

A group of college-aged girls behind Carlos, nodded and giggled back. The boys looked at one another wide-eyed, when the girls began to race down the winding staircase to where they stood, mouths agape.

"Ummm...," said Kendall, "do they think-?" But, before he could finish, the girls had descended upon them.

"So you wanted to talk to us?" one girl asked, not waiting for a response. They all began to chatter at once.

One dressed as a princess, grabbed James' arm, immediately telling him about how she was hoping to find a prince to go along with her own costume. They were obviously older than the boys were, but either they didn't pay attention to the fact, or they were just assuming that underage boys would not be at an adult party.

"Oh, I like yooou!" a woman dressed as a devil, told Kendall. "You're just my type, with your devilish make-up and bloody overalls," she laughed.

The 'Bride-of-Frankenstein' had her eye on Logan. She told him how adorable he looked with his black and white hair sticking straight up. She reached up and ran a hand through it flirtatiously. With dark make-up around his eyes, she figured that he was just small in stature like herself. "That's a great costume," she purred, playing with the lapel on his jacket.

"Th-Thanks." Logan coughed nervously when she placed a her hand on his stomach.

Carlos had watched from above. He came flying down the staircase. "And just what do we have going on, here?" he asked.

A 'vampiress' smiled, when she saw Carlos. "Oooh...you're from the good side," she laughed devilishly and she placed her hand on his arm. "We were just about to get some drinks. What are you guys having tonight?"

They looked at one another. "Uh...punch?" James answered uncertainly.

"Oh, you guys like the hard stuff!" she laughed. The boys were confused.

When they did not offer to get the girls drinks, they pushed them into the foyer. They were just outside of a room with long tables of hors d'oeuvres, punch bowls, and counters with bartenders.

"We'll just get yours too," said the vampiress, not wanting them to get away. "Be right back." She winked.

They were left standing there, just about to debate what to do next, when the girls returned, followed by a waiter with two trays of drinks.

The lighting was a little brighter in the foyer, and the waiter hesitated as he went to hand Logan his punch. He peered at him closely, then shrugged and placed it in his hand. A woman in an elaborate Marie Antoinette costume was also watching the boys.

"She owns this joint," the princess whispered loudly, referring to the woman who was now moving closer for a better look.

"Hmmmm..." said James, getting nervous as she stared.

The 'devil' woman passed one of the glasses of punch to Kendall before taking her martini from the tray.

James and Logan took sips from their punch, spitting it back in immediately and grimacing. Kendall and Carlos decided not to try theirs.

'Marie Antoinette' came closer still, and lowered her opera mask while she stared.

The boys stared back with big eyes. She slapped the girl's hands away from the boys, and yelled so that everyone in sight could hear. "**What are you doing to these boys? They're** **still babies!"**

**_"WHAT?"_ **yelled the girls, rather confused. The chatter around them had ceased and everyone was gawking at the boys.

**"Run!"** yelled Kendall, throwing his drink back on the tray. The others dumped their drinks as well, not all of them quite making it to the tray, and bolted towards the double doors.

**"Stop them!"**she yelled. **"We need to know who they belong to!"**

"Hey!" the girls called, "How old _are_ you guys?"

Logan glanced over his shoulder, as he screamed and ran from two men, who were now chasing them. **"We _can not_ get caught!"** he screamed. **"Go!"** He pushed Carlos out the door.

They sprinted down the lane as fast as they could, until they had no choice but to stop and rest.

"O-Okay..." Kendall panted, "I think were in the clear now..." _pant...pant...pant..._

"Yeah, let's just head back home with our candy bags, and Farmer Slate will never know any diff..." James trailed off.

**"OH, my god!"** they yelled

"We forgot the candy bags!" cried Logan. "What is he going to think? I'm worried Kendall." He pressed his body up against the tall blond.

"Okay, let's see," said Kendall, "we'll just say that some mean hooligans stole our candy, and-"

"I want my candy!" interrupted Carlos, with a major pout on his face.

They groaned. "Oh, all right. Let's just sneak back, grab the bags, and head back home again._ Without getting caught!"_ stressed Kendall.

The boys were exhausted by the time they returned to the mansion. They approached the hedges to retrieve the bags, but a couple was standing there sharing a kiss in the shadows. They ducked down behind the hedges, and crawled on their hands and knees toward the sacks of candy.

When the couple finally left, they attempted to leave with the bags, but as if on cue, the double doors opened, and a mass of people began to exit. Within moments, headlights began to illuminate the entire area, engines were revving, and people scattered all over the lawn.

"What in the world is going on?" whispered Carlos.

"I think the party is over, at least for some of the people," Logan answered.

"Well, we can't wait here forever. Let's just head home the other way," said Kendall.

"Toward the graveyard?" asked James. "I'm not exactly thrilled about visiting a graveyard on Halloween night!"

"Me neither," added Carlos.

Logan did not say a word. There was no light at all, other than the moonlight, as they headed back to the farm. The fog was denser now that it was later and colder. They followed each other closely, as they entered the edge of the cemetery. It looked more eerie than they had remembered under the moonlight, with the fog swirling around the tombstones.

The wind had picked up, causing the wrought iron gate to sway and creak gently in the breeze, as it bumped up against the latch.

"Is the gate open?" asked Kendall, warily watching it sway.

"Who cares?" asked James. "Were not stopping,_ remember?"_

Carlos nudged the gate with his hip, mainly out of curiosity. It swung open with a loud creak.

"Carlos!" scolded Logan.

"I must say, I am kind of curious about that really big headstone over there." Kendall pointed out an elaborate one surrounded by red roses. There was an ornate angel on top of it, holding a smaller angel in its arms.

_"Kendall, pleeeease!"_ Logan begged him. "Let's just get back before midnight."

"Let's just take a peek," Kendall said, moving into the cemetery.

He noticed another stone all by itself, on the side. Kendall walked over to it and read : HERE LIES ROSS EDGAR SLATE, BROTHER OF FARMER RUSTY MICHAEL SLATE, R.I.P. MY BELOVED ABERCROMBIE.

"What's an Abercrombie?" asked Kendall.

"Kendall!" Logan squeaked "It's the d-d-dead brother that he m-m-murdered..." Logan wrapped his arms around himself. Seeing that he was shivering, Carlos wrapped his cape around him.

"We do not know that, to be a fact," said Kendall.

Following Kendall now, they headed to the decorative headstone in the center of the graveyard. It read: JULIA GRACE SLATE, WIFE OF FARMER RUSTY MICHAEL SLATE, BELOVED ANGEL OF MANY.

"Aaaahhh!" they screamed.

**"HE HAD A WIFE?"** Kendall yelled., shocked.

"Ssshhhh..." whispered Carlos, "you'll wake the dead!"

**"WHO WOULD MARRY THAT MAN?"** he continued anyway.

"D-did he kill her, t-too?" Logan whispered.

"Hey look over there," pointed Carlos. "There's the stone I tried to read before."

They went to see the small flat stone in the grass, surrounded by tiny roses. It read MICHAEL RUSSEL SLATE, BELOVED SON OF JULIA GRACE SLATE AND FARMER RUSTY MICHAEL SLATE, YOU WERE TAKEN TOO SOON BUT REST WITH AN ANGEL.

**"He killed the whole family!"** screamed Logan, running towards the gate.

**"HE HAD A SON?"** Kendall yelled, running as well.

Screaming as they ran, they clamored over one another to get to the gate. They ran around in circles for lack of a better plan, while taking turns trying to pry the gate open, which had clanked shut in the now gusting wind.

Panicking and giving up on the gate all together, Logan climbed over the top of the fence's pointed finials, not caring that they were digging into his thighs. He fell down on top of his candy bag with an _"OOOF_!" and scrambled back up to keep running. The others, frustrated with the gate as well, followed his lead, and went over the top of the high fence. James' long legs flew over easily, but he ripped his purple velvet jacket on one of the finials.

Kendall balanced on the top and helped hoist Carlos over with him, landing on top of each another. They struggled to get free of one another, and ran after the other two. They flew past the orchard and through the woods, until they finally saw the moonlight glinting off of the lake. They were sweaty and clammy with exhaustion and fear.

The heavy mist made it even harder to breathe, and they collapsed on the ground until they could catch their breath.

"We're...we're almost halfway there..." Kendall panted.

"Yeah...and I don't think anyone could have recognized us at that party, do you?" James asked, already worried about the farmer.

"Not unless you include half of the town, that was most likely there, and who...you know...heard...or saw...four boys, dressed as well you know...what we were dressed as...," Logan rambled in his nervousness.

**_"Enough!"_ **yelled Kendall, slashing a hand in front of Logan's face. "As far as we know, we _did_ get away with it, and he won't kill us or anything. And overall, we did have a pretty neat night, right?"

"Right," admitted James. "I think that no one can prove otherwise," he said, giving Logan a sideways glance. They all nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Kendall headed across the field toward the farm.

"Do we even know about what time it is?" asked Carlos, with worry in his voice.

"No, but it can't be midnight, already," said Kendall, praying that he was right.

At the edge of the pumpkin patch, were the biggest and most misshapen pumpkins, that they had ever seen. They sat at the top of a steep hill, looking so lonely and forgotten there on Halloween night.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, and looked at the others with an impish grin. "Are you thinking what I"m thinking?" he asked.

Carlos broke into a huge grin.

"Oh yeahh.." nodded James.

"So what do you say we ride these babies down the hill?" asked Kendall.

"Why not," said James, "my costumes already ruined."

_"WHY NOT?"_ asked Logan, "Are you guys insane?"

They could not resist. They picked Logan up and sat him atop the biggest, roundest pumpkin that they could find. Carlos piled smaller ones around it to create the rolling effect. Logan shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh. "We must be crazy! I really do need new friends," he mumbled.

The other boys picked out their pumpkins, and lined up with Logan. Then, counting backwards from ten, they rolled down the hill, whooping with glee. They all bashed into one another at the bottom of the hill where they landed in a crop of squash. The squash and pumpkins created a muddy, pulpy mess. They groaned and laughed hysterically...until they saw the most terrifying Halloween nightmare that could have _ever_ imagined.

Looming above the upside-down boys, was the most horrifying costume that they had seen all night long. It was a farmer in overalls, with a twisted angry face, and he was wielding a weapon. Farmer Slate stood glaring down at them, holding a riding crop in his hand.

**DANGER!:**** WHUMPAGE AHEAD! Sorry for any overlooked typos.**


	23. The Shack

**A/N: Here's part two!**

They screamed as the farmer glared down at them.** "What do you boys think you're doing?"** he boomed.

They could have sworn that they heard a squawk from the nocturnal creatures, all the way from the woods. They attempted to upright themselves in the mud and pulp, but it was no use. They kept slipping and falling right back down.

**"And where have you been all night? It's two o' clock in the morning!"** he screamed.

"What?" Kendall couldn't help himself.

**"You heard me, Boy!"** he seethed.

They tried once more to get up, but could not. Frustrated, they sat helplessly at his feet. He yanked them up one at a time and stood them in a line.

**"Where's your candy bags, boys? Did you even go trick-or-treating?"** he demanded to know.

They were grateful that they had gone back to retrieve the candy bags from the hedges. They pointed shakily to the side of the hill where they had laid them.

**"Go get them!"** he ordered.

They scrambled over to the bags, and held them tightly to their chests in a protective way. They trembled as he grabbed them two at a time with his giant hands. Pulling them by the scruff of their necks like bad puppies, he dragged them along. They stumbled over one another in the semi-darkness. They could see that he had shoved the rider's crop into the pocket of his overalls, by the light of the moon.

**"I had better not hear that any hanky-panky went on tonight!"** he warned.

They shook their heads frantically. They saw the barn ahead in the distance. When they neared the hay-house, they began to whimper in fear. Logan tried to hold back, almost pulling himself out of his lab coat.

"NO! NO! Not the hay-house!" he cried. "I'll be good I promise!...Please NO!"

The farmer gave him a thunk of annoyance, on the back of his head. **"You're not going there!"** he yelled, as they passed the hay-house.

He pulled them through a line of trees, where to their astonishment, they found themselves in front of the broken-down shack where they had heard the shrill scream earlier.

**"You're going here!"** he yelled.

Even more confused and scared, they began to wriggle to get free. Kendall dug his heels into the ground. "NO! NO! NO!" he yelled. "We don't want to go here!" The farmer put a knee in his backside, to keep him going.

Logan fought the hardest to resist going anywhere near the shack. He momentarily let go of the others, to pick him up under his arm and carry him like a football to the entrance. In the process, the others began to run free, screaming around him in circles.

**"Stay!"** he demanded, setting Logan down roughly on his feet.

He flung open the door to the shack and turned to put Logan in, but he had joined the others. He reached out and grabbed Kendall, who he felt had initiated the tirade, and threw him in. He landed with a thud, a whimper, and the sound of candy spewing to the floor.

Next, he caught James. He figured that after the two bigger boys were in, it would be easier to subdue the two smaller ones. James shrieked and flailed his arms and legs, as he tossed him in on top of Kendall.

_"OW!_" they both cried, as they collided. James' bag whacked Kendall in the head.

Seeing the others thrown in, Logan became completely panic-stricken. "Please don't kill us!" he cried, as the farmer tried to grab him.

He clung on to Carlos for dear life. Farmer Slate pulled him from him and tried to put him in, but he clung to the door frame with both arms and legs. He pulled him back off, but he was like an eel. As soon as he would grab hold of him, he would slither away.

He chose to grab Carlos instead, who was now down on his knees begging for him to let them go. The farmer pulled him up by his arm twisting it.

_"OW! OW!"_ Carlos cried, as he threw him in.

He pulled Logan's legs out from under him and drug him by his ankles. He had enough of the chase and was growing angrier by the minute. He pulled him in and turned to face them, but Logan had crawled back out and Carlos had slipped out under his arm.

The farmer lifted Logan back up by his upper arms and threw him back in while taking a leg and sweeping it across Carlos' path until he fell. He held Logan at bay by his forehead and blocked the doorway with his leg.

**"THAT'S IT!"** he huffed. **"The next one that moves, get this!"** he yelled, pulling the riding crop from his pocket and holding it over his shoulder. James and Kendall huddled together. Logan and Carlos tried to get closer to James and Kendall.

**"I said don't move!"** he roared, whipping the crop at the two smaller boys.

They screamed when the whip stung their flesh. Crawling the rest of the way to the other boys, they sobbed in their arms, but the farmer wasn't finished.

**"First, you steal my watermelons, then you wreck my airplane, now you take advantage of my generosity tonight!"** he continued. **"I tried to give you boys what the other boys were getting, but you ungrateful brats took advantage of me!"**

They turned away from him, and coward in a heap, trying to protect themselves, but leaving their backsides vulnerable. He snapped the whip repeatedly, until he was sure that he had beaten every boy, and that they were screaming in pain. He banged the door shut and bolted it. _It was so dark!_

Their bottoms and various other body parts, were burning like fire. They were sure that they were even bleeding. He could hear their cries all the way back to the farmhouse. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had dealt them the all-time Halloween nightmare, in repayment for their bad behavior.

They moaned and shivered up against one another in the cold darkness.

_"W-W-When is the b-burning going to stop?"_ James wailed, his teeth chattering together. He held his hip, which had taken a particularly painful blow.

Kendall gritted his teeth. "I **definitely** hate that guy," he said, waiting for the stinging on his back to cease.

Carlos was nauseous from the pain on his side. He could feel the blood trickling down. He pressed himself up against Kendall for comfort. Logan curled into the fetal position, biting his arm, with silent tears cascading down his cheeks. He buried his head into James' back.

In the dark, they could hear the distant hooting of a barn owl, then the closer calls of coyote. They jumped.

"W-What's that?" James cried, his voice cracking.

"It's j-just owls and c-c-coyote," replied Kendall, his teeth also chattering from pain and chill.

"W-W-Well then...w-w-what's t-that?" whispered Carlos, with obvious fear in his voice.

They looked frantically around in the darkness to see what Carlos was referring to, when they saw the set of green glowing eyes watching from above. They all screamed at once.

"MEOW!" it said back.

"O-Oh...it's j-j-just a cat," said Kendall. They all exhaled with relief.

The cat jumped down with a soft thud and padded over to where they laid. She sniffed at their wounds and their tears. She nudged them gently and purred loudly, as if trying to reassure them that they would be okay.

James stroked her soft fur. He had always considered himself more of a dog person, but he was strangely comforted by this cat. She gave him extra nuzzles. He recognized her as the cat who had taken a special interest in him when they were decorating the yard with Anna.

"Hey," he said softly, still sniffling, "I remember you...we already met."

She purred louder, and settled herself on his chest, resting her chin on his damp neck. Logan snuggled closer, wanting to be soothed by her rhythmic purring. She licked his face with her rough tongue and went back to happily rest on top of James.

They had just begun to fall into an exhausted sleep, when Logan heard, _CRUNCH! CRUNCH!_

The cat stopped purring for a moment and perked up her ears. Then she purred again as if nothing was wrong. Logan wasn't convinced. Not wanting to be on the end anymore, he crawled over, and squeezed his way in between Carlos and James.

The crunch was even louder now. _**CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**_

"W-W-What is that ?" Logan whispered, trying to make himself as small as possible. "K-Kendall?"

"Hmmm?" Kendall asked groggily.

"These are pretty good!" Carlos announced suddenly.

_"You're eating?"_ Kendall asked, fully awake now.

"Why not?" asked Carlos happily.

Kendall sighed. Logan relaxed. James slept...and Carlos continued to eat candy. He ate until his stomach ached. All night long, Carlos twitched from the abundance of sugar that he had consumed. When he finally did go under, he dreamed that he was a real superhero fighting a criminal..._the farmer._

James dreamed that he was being rocked to sleep by a giant fluffy cat. Kendall talked in his sleep, begging someone to please not hurt them anymore, and occasionally, accidentally slapped the twitching Carlos in his sleep. Logan was taunted by nightmares that the farmer was beating him in the hay-house, and wouldn't stop. He whimpered all night long, as the cat watched over him.

The next morning, the farmer unbolted and threw open the door to the shack. The fluffy black cat sprang from James' chest and leaped out the door. He stared at the mound of sleeping boys. They groaned and tried to shield their eyes from the sunlight that poured in like laser beams.

**"Come on Boys!"** he barked like a drill sergeant **"Rise and Shine!"**

They teetered and hissed at the pain, as they tried to stand._ Everything_ hurt, and the mud and pulp had dried into a stiff suit of armor. The hard cold floor had only made things worse.

**"You have work to do!"** he yelled, obviously feeling no remorse for beating them the night before. **"And clean this mess up!"** he ordered, pointing to the strewn candy and empty wrappers.

For a moment they actually wondered why there were so many empty wrappers, but then remembered the all- night crunching.

**"Move it!"** he screamed. Moaning, they bent down and picked up everything, throwing it haphazardly into the bags. Still terrified of his wrath, they timidly followed him out to his truck.


	24. The Bad And The Good

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter. I'm trying to work this in between doing a theatre production and classes. Still writing!**

The boys found Anna in the sitting room that afternoon. She took one look at them and knew that something was wrong. She had hoped that they were going to enjoy a well-earned holiday outing with each other. She had also hoped that they would not give Mr. Slate a reason to become angry with them or with her for that matter, for talking him into letting them go in the first place.

When they were not in their beds at night, she knew that it was not the case. Frantic with worry, she went to find Mr. Slate to ask where the boys were. His response was simply that it wasn't her business to know where he had put them, but that they were perfectly safe. She could tell by his demeanor that he was not pleased with them. She worried about them all evening.

Now, she opened her arms wide and let them come to her. She became aware that her hugs hurt, and her heart sank. "You're hurt, the lot of you," she said sadly, "Why?"

They took turns relaying all the details of their ordeal, from the party to the pumpkins. They told her how angry he had become about them being so late, and how he had beaten them with the riding crop and thrown them into the shack for the entire evening. She clicked her tongue in sympathy, as she listened.

Carlos lifted his shirt to show her his side. "Wait here, love," she said. She came back with the first aid kit and removed the ointment and bandages. Even though they had showered, she worried about the cuts healing properly.

"I believe in a spanking when it's well deserved, but this is not just a spanking," she said, lifting Carlos' shirt gently to apply the ointment.

They were surprised by her comment. Anna had always been so kind and gentle toward them. Kendall lifted his shirt and turned around to show her his back. She worked on them both, soothing them gently as she worked.

"Anna," Kendall finally said, "Our moms didn't spank us. Why do you think it's okay?"

"Don't get me wrong boys. Mr. Slate should not ever injure any of you, and I don't believe that it is ever right to do what he has done here. I just mean that you are all wonderful sweet boys who came to trouble...maybe a few teaching spankings along the way may have prevented you from ending up in such an abusive way."

They looked down. They didn't want Anna mad at them too. They were wondering if they should have left out the part about the masquerade party.

"We don't mean to be bad, Anna," Logan said softly, shifting uncomfortably, and looking down at his feet. She lifted his chin gently in her hand to look into his eyes.

"I know you're not bad, love," she said gently. "I just mean that sometimes young boys do things they shouldn't, and come to trouble. It's part of learning and growing up. It can make you a better stronger person if you're taught right from wrong. A spanking when you are younger, is a lot better than a jail cell when you are older."

They were quiet. "James, love?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment, then pulled down the waistband of his pants to reveal his bare hip. She smiled to herself, realizing that the boys were beginning to show more modesty.

"I raised five boys of my own," she informed them. "All of them grown now. We started our families very young you know."

"_Five_ boys?" asked Kendall.

"That's right," she chuckled.

She thought about her own boys with warmth and love. Even though they were grown, they would always be her 'babies'. They were just away living their own happy lives. These four had come along and tugged at her heartstrings. These boys were her babies for now. She finished with James and quickly pulled his pants back into place.

"You wouldn't have spanked us all the time if you had raised us, would you Anna?" Carlos asked, with an exaggerated pout.

"Knowing and loving you boys the way I do, I most certainly would have spanked each and every one of you at some point, and loved each and every one of you at every point," she said fondly.

Anna turned to Logan who just stood there quietly. "Sweetie, why aren't you showing me where it hurts?"

He blushed and shook his head. He didn't want to just pull his pants down right there in the middle of the sitting room. Anna had been a nurse years ago when she was younger, and had met a soldier, her future husband to be, while nursing him back to health. She learned a lot about the male ego and about protecting their modesty.

She and he had fallen in love, married and raised five boys together before he passed away. With five more men in the house, she learned even more about the different phases they went through as they grew into men. She took a moment to think of her late husband. She still missed him every single day.

Knowing so much about young men, she chose not to tell them about her former career as a nurse. She preferred them to think of her as a motherly figure. Instead, she took Logan gently by the hand and led him down the hall to the privacy of the bathroom. She ignored his mild protests, as she dressed his wounds. She was not about to let his modesty get in the way of preventing an infection.

He hissed softly, as she touched the tender skin. Wanting to get his mind off of the pain, he asked; "Anna, what is an Abercrombie?"

"Well dear, that's another term for a 'know-it-all'," she replied. Logan stiffened. "I'm sorry love...I know that hurts," she soothed.

"No...no..I'm...all right Anna," he said quietly..

She brought him back out to the others, who were still worrying about whether Anna was angry with them. They all knew that she loved them, and they knew that they loved her, but it hurt to think that she might be disappointed in them.

"Anna?" James asked, "You wouldn't have ever used a riding crop to punish us, would you?"

**"Never!"** she clarified. She showed them a hand. "My hand and my knee, would be my only weapons."

"But, Anna," Kendall persisted, "What if we're too big to spank?" He gave her a mischievous grin, as he stood beside her, knowing that he was already taller than her. James stood beside him as well with his arms folded, and a big grin on his face.

"Well, then I would do what I always did do, I would find someone to help. There's always _someone_ bigger!" she warned with a wink. She kissed each one of them on the cheek.

"Now run off, and be good boys. I have your laundry to tend to, you know. I'll be in to check on you before bed. I'll tell Helga that you boys are in need of an extra special dinner tonight, and a bedtime snack."

"Okay, Anna," they each said quietly.

As they walked away from Anna, it occurred to them that Anna had trusted them to behave. She had gone out of her way to talk the farmer in to letting them go out on Halloween night unsupervised. Each of them felt responsible, one way or another, for the events that happened that night.

They had gone to a party that they weren't supposed to be at, disregarded the time, by not even bothering to bring a watch, and worst of all, weren't considerate of Anna. They hung their heads in shame.

Anna had already forgiven them out of love for them, and they realized that their parents had always done the same. Maybe Anna was right about them deserving to be punished. They knew that Farmer Slate was too abusive, but maybe it shouldn't have gone so far in the first place

They went back out to work in the stables. Their bodies were sore and their spirits were low. James stroked one of the horse's manes, and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the black fluffy cat. He hoped that the farmer had not scared her off for good.

They did not speak as they worked, that is until Carlos' cheerful voice broke their thoughts. "We shouldn't just think about the bad things that happened, we should think about the good things too!"

They waited. He grinned.

"Well?" asked Kendall "What _are_ the good things?"

"It was the first time that we got to go out trick-or-treating all by ourselves, and dress up as anything we wanted!" he exclaimed. Carlos' cheerfulness was contagious.

"Yeah, and it was the first time that we ever went to a really cool party, where no one even knew who we were," said James.

Kendall laughed. "And, it's the first time we ever got to ride giant pumpkins down a hill!"

They looked at Logan, and waited to hear what he had to add. He shrugged, "I've got nothing, guys."

"Aw, come on Logan! You have to have something!" urged Carlos. Logan thought for a moment.

"Well, it was our first time sleeping in a shack...and it was our first group beating!" he finally announced.

**Well it's time for them to go back to school in the next chapter!**


	25. The Diagnosis

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been caught up in a whirlwind of shows and classes. **

The fall break ended, and it was back to school for the boys. They were relieved to get away from Farmer Slate. The chores had become unbearable with their sore bodies, and it was difficult to please him, since the Halloween incident. He was obviously still angry and rarely let them out of his sight.

Alone at last, as they waited for the bus, they pulled their scarves tighter around their necks to ward off the chilly wind. There would obviously be changes in their routine when the snow inevitably came. They wondered what he would have in mind for them.

There was going to be a lot less time to do chores, for one thing. They were all on the hockey team, and Kendall and Logan had also joined the rugby team. The rugby practices had already begun and were taking up a good deal of after school time.

James and Carlos had joined choir and were trying to talk the other two into it as well, since they had all been members at the old school. James decided he would be trying out for the star role in the upcoming Christmas production at school. They all wondered if a particular shoe-in for the star angel, Lucy, had anything to with his sudden aspirations to become an actor.

Logan had also joined the _Stars of Science team,_ and was about to start working on his project the following week back. Needless to say, with all the extracurricular activities going on, they were only available on weekends for chores. The farmer did not want their grades to decline after he had promised the parents that their boys would receive a first-rate education.

He informed them that he would occasionally need them for one thing or another, but for now, collecting the eggs and milking the cows daily was enough during the week. They were all relieved. Their grades had been good so far and they believed that it helped to all be working on their homework together at the same time each night. However, spending more time together also meant getting on each others nerves more too.

"I just don't get this," Carlos whined, when he re-read his math assignment for the third time.

"That's because you keep looking at the comic book instead of focusing on this book!" Logan yelled, tossing the comic book up in the air, and slapping his palm down on the math book for emphasis.

"That's because I don't get it!" exclaimed Carlos. "I'm looking at the comic book to keep from falling asleep!"

"That's just an excuse," said Logan. "You're just not focused."

"I am too!" pouted Carlos.

"Guys!" cut in Kendall "Stop fighting! Let's just get our homework done so we can go to bed."

"That's all you think about now Kendall!," said James. "Sleep!"

"Well, I for one, am tired," Kendall retorted. "And you guys should be, too."

Carlos and Logan had begun to shove each other.

They're too busy pushing each other to be tired," pointed out James.

"Stop it!" yelled Logan.

"No! You stop it!" Carlos yelled back. "It's my comic book!"

"Which has nothing to do with math!" Logan flung back, hiding the book behind his back.

Farmer Slate appeared in the doorway. They stopped pushing one another and pretended to write.

**"Homework time is over!" **he announced. **"You know the rules! No fighting!"** he bellowed, looking from Carlos to Logan.

"Yes Sir!" they answered stacking up their books. He left as quickly as he had come.

"Great," grumbled Kendall "I'm not even finished with mine."

"Neither was I," added James with an irritated expression. "Way to go you two."

"You'll have to finish it before breakfast," suggested Logan.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get up another half hour earlier just because you two can't control yourselves."

Logan looked down.

"You started it," said Carlos, shoving Logan in the back.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled, "Stop shoving me!"

Anna came to see what the shouting was about. "Boys, what's wrong?"

"Oh, these two are acting like babies," Kendall said smugly, taking Carlos and Logan firmly by the wrists, to indicate to her who the culprits were.

"Well, keep it to a hush boys or Mr. Slate will be paying you a visit tonight," she warned.

"Got it," said Logan.

They dropped their books off at the foyer and climbed the stairs to their room. Kendall sat cross-legged on his bed in his plaid pajamas, and pulled out his books from under his bed.

"How did you get those up here?" asked a wide-eyed James.

"Easy...I sneaked them in under my pajamas," he said pulling out a pencil.

"You're going to get us in trouble!" whispered James. "You know we're not allowed to bring them up here!"

"Oh...and you are so worried about rules? What about your bright idea to sneak into that party that made us so late Halloween night?" Kendall threw at him.

"You said yourself, that it was neat!" James shouted back.

"Now you two are fighting?" asked Carlos, putting his hands over his ears to drown them out. "What is going on?"

"Well, I am not getting up a half hour earlier, just because you and Logan were acting like sniveling babies!" Kendall hissed.

"This again?_ Babies?_ What about you and James just now?" Logan asked indignantly.

"That, for your information, was a simple discussion done maturely and without physical violence I'll have you know..." Kendall said haughtily, with his chin held high.

"Oh...I see...so that's how you want to be?" Logan asked in a high-pitched voice, while leaning over Kendall's bed.

Kendall could not resist the temptation. He grabbed Logan and flipped him over the bed. Logan landed with a thud and flipped himself back on his feet. He dove back on top of Kendall only to be pulled right back off by James.

Carlos, feeling like it was two against one on the smaller guy, jumped on James' back with a war-whoop. James spun around in circles, trying to throw Carlos off of his back.

"Oh...so now you're siding with Logan?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Only 'cause you guys are beating up on the smaller guy!" cried Carlos.

"We're not beating him up!" yelled Kendall, bulging his eyes at Carlos and pinning Logan down on the floor.

"You could have fooled me!" Logan huffed. "Get …..off...of...me!" he struggled.

James had finally managed to unhook Carlos' hands from around his neck, leaving him to drop to the floor with another loud thump. Carlos crawled over and pulled Kendall backwards from Logan, accidentally popping the buttons off Kendall's pajama shirt.

"Oh, that's it!" shouted Kendall getting off of Logan and chasing a now screaming Carlos. He grabbed him by the ankles, knocking him to the floor.

Carlos landed on his stomach with an exasperated _'Oooof!'__  
><em>

"Stop the noise!" James whispered loudly, covering Carlos' mouth with his hands. Logan in turn, jumped on James' back, grabbing handfuls of hair. James shrieked, and fell on top of Kendall, who was already on top of Carlos.

The door opened abruptly. The boys were stacked like a club sandwich, panting and sweaty, with Logan at the very top, still flailing. Farmer Slate and Anna just stared in disbelief.

**"_What_ are you boys doing?"** he yelled. **"Boy, get off of them!"** he yelled to Logan.

He couldn't believe his luck. _Why do I always get blamed,_ Logan wondered.

**"Do you need a visit from Rod?"** the farmer asked. Anna gave him a 'I warned you' look.

They untangled their bodies from one another, and stood. Kendall, with his button-less shirt hanging open, Carlos with his twisted pajama bottoms, James with his hair askew, and Logan looking as if he had caused the entire event.

"N-No, sir!" Logan answered, shaking his head from side to side as he hid his palms behind his back.

**"Then all of you back to bed, _now!_ Morning will come quickly!"**

They scattered in different directions, back to their beds. Kendall flipped his covers over himself, causing the math books to slide to the floor. Farmer Slate and Anna stared at the books. The farmer leaned over, and slowly picked them up.

**"Kendall...you know the rules, Boy!"**

Kendall pouted at him. "Yes...but I don't want to get a bad grade in math...and I wasn't finished with the assignment..." he sniffed. Logan and Carlos looked down guiltily.

"They're trying to keep their grades up," Anna added hopefully.

**"Well...next time spend less time fighting, and more time on your homework!"** he said. He walked away with Kendall's books. "Anna, put these with the rest of Kendall's things for tomorrow."

She took the books as he left. She gave Kendall a sympathetic nod.

"Good night, loves" she cooed, as she turned off the light and closed the door.

**"I don't want to hear a peep outta you!"** they heard the farmer warn, as they went down the hall. All was quiet except for soft panting, the aftermath of the wrestling match.

"I-I'm sorry Kendall," Logan whispered.

"I know, Logan. It's okay. I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry that I jumped on you, James," Carlos whispered.

"I shouldn't have jumped on you, either..." James replied.

After going around in circles of apologies, they began to giggle uncontrollably over the absurdity of the situation. Anna gave them a warning tap on the wall. Within moments they fell asleep, exhausted from their brotherly brawl.

xxx

Farmer Slate was right about one thing...morning did come quickly.

"Ohhhhhh...I think I'm going to strangle those roosters..." Kendall groaned. He had just been so tired lately. He didn't want to have to give up any activities outside of the farm though. More time on extracurricular activities meant less time on the farm.

Upon arriving at school that morning, Mrs. Benson noticed how tired the boys seemed. She made a mental note in her planner to tell their guardian that she felt that they were becoming overly exhausted, especially Kendall. She wondered how the boys were treated on that farm.

She banged her pointer down on Kendall's desktop. His head jerked up. He was dark under his eyes. She leaned forward,"Only a half-hour left till lunch break," she whispered. He nodded.

When school finally concluded, they still had activities to attend. Kendall drug himself to rugby practice with Logan. Usually he was happy to be there, but today he was quiet and lethargic. He leaned over to put his shoe on, and coughed. Logan looked at him.

Halfway during their warm-ups, Kendall began to wheeze. "Knight!" the coach yelled "Go sit out!"

Kendall gratefully sat on the bench. His back was achy, and his chest was burning. Carlos and James had just wrapped up choir practice, and came to watch the rest of their practice. They noticed Kendall sitting off to the side.

"Are you okay?" mouthed Carlos. Kendall nodded weakly. Logan waited impatiently while Kendall took an abnormally long time showering.

"Kendall? Are you about done?" Logan called. "James said the last bus is waiting."

Kendall grunted, and slowly dressed himself. Logan called out to James, "Ask him to wait, guys!"Carlos and James nodded, and got on the bus.

Logan sat back down next to Kendall on the locker room bench. "Kendall...you look _really _tired." Kendall sighed, and moaned as he stood holding his back.

Logan jumped up. "I'll get your bag," he offered. Normally, Kendall would have refused to let him, but today he went along with it.

On the bus ride home, they all had a hard time staying awake with the gentle swaying and bouncing of the bus. Logan's eyes had just drooped closed when Kendall let out a harsh cough, startling him.

"Kendall, you've been coughing a lot lately. Are you catching a cold?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so," said Kendall. "I'm just really tired."

When they reached the outskirts of the farm, and began to make the steep trek up the hill to the gate, Kendall began to cough violently. He leaned over, his hands on his thighs to catch his breath.

They exchanged worried glances. "I noticed you were coughing last night in your sleep," said James, patting him on the back.

"I was?" Kendall asked. "I don't remember that."

"I heard it, too," added Carlos.

"That cough does not sound good. I"m worried," said Logan, obviously concerned.

"Great...," groaned Kendall. "Is this the part where you tell me all the horrible things that might be wrong with me?"

"Hey!' said James indignantly, "I thought we were vaccinated, so that bad things wouldn't happen to us!"

"Well genius, we weren't protected against every possible thing out there." Logan swatted at his arm.

"OH...so you want more protection then what we had?" James asked in a high voice, referring to the vaccines.

"Absolutely not," Logan answered quickly.

During dinner, Kendall's shoulders began to droop. He looked as if he had put two circles of rouge on his cheeks. He ate a few bites of his food, but he would just cough. He put down his fork in defeat. Helga eyed him. She left a pitcher of water, and a glass at his bedside, and told the other boys to let Anna know if his condition worsened.

"Sleep is probably the best medicine," she told them, noticing that he was just a little warm to the touch.

In the middle of the night, Logan awoke to a strange sound. It sounded as if Kendall was thrashing about on his bed.

"Carlos! James!" he whispered, "Is Kendall all right?"

"Wait! I have the lantern," volunteered Carlos. He illuminated Kendall's bed from his. He was tossing and turning his head from side to side, and desperately trying to free himself from the twisted covers.

Logan felt his forehead. "He's burning up!"

"Should I go get Anna?" asked James.

"Yes please," said Logan.

Carlos and Logan sat on the edge of Kendall's bed. Within moments, James returned with Anna carrying a pan of cool water, some wash cloths, and a thermometer.

She turned the bedroom light on, causing Kendall to blink his eyes in confusion. "It's okay Kendall," said Carlos, "we're all going to take care of you, now."

Anna tried to quickly take his temperature, realizing how hot he felt to the touch. She pushed it under his tongue, only to have him push it right back out.

"I'm not hungry, Helga," he mumbled.

She attempted to place it back in his mouth. This time he jerked away forcefully, babbling incoherently. Worried that he might break the glass thermometer, she opted to try taking it under his arm.

"Help me to lift his shirt, boys," she said.

Carlos and Logan pulled up the shirt, as she placed it under his arm, and attempted to hold his arm close to his body. Kendall opened glassy green eyes for a moment, and without warning, threw the arm up wildly, slapping James in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed James, rubbing his red cheek.

"Are you okay, James dear?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine," James pouted, still holding his cheek. Kendall flailed again as James ducked down.

"We have to get a reading on you, dear," Anna soothed. "Please stop fighting us, or we will have only one other place left to try to take it love, and you won't like that either," she threatened affectionately. This time she leaned her weight over Kendall 's chest.

"Hold his wrists, James," she said.

He did so with caution, and Kendall finally stopped struggling, listening to Anna's cooing voice for a fleeting moment. "That's a good boy," she said softly, as she began to hum.

She had calmed him down long enough to get his temperature of 104.5 degrees. Anna informed them that they had to get his temperature down right away.

Logan understood her reasoning, and began helping her to undress him as fast as they could. Leaving him in just his boxers, they removed the covers except for a thin sheet.

She sponged him down with the cool cloths, as Logan gave him dropperfuls of water to keep him hydrated. Shortly before midnight, the fever broke. Kendall was finally sleeping comfortably, broken by only a few fits of coughing.

"It sounds like pneumonia doesn't it Anna?" Logan asked with worry in his eyes.

"It does dear," she admitted solemnly. "We'll phone Dr. Bell, first thing in the morn'."

xxx

Dr. Bell arrived first thing in the morning, as Anna had promised. Anna greeted him at the door, and led him to the boy's room, while she relayed all the information about the previous evening's events.

The boys sat up in their beds when they heard him enter their room. He examined Kendall, and took all of his vital signs. Dr. Bell confirmed that Kendall did indeed have at least a mild case of pneumonia.

Logan watched the examination and diagnosis with interest, but opted to leave when he pulled two vials and syringes out of his bag. Carlos and James followed Logan to the downstairs sitting room.

"I hope Kendall is going to be..." he trailed off, when his eyes followed something outside the window.

Coming up the walkway was a red-headed nurse, carrying a black bag, and a small suitcase. Logan recognized her as the nurse from the doctor's office. He would recognize that unpleasant women anywhere. He huddled closer to James and Carlos. When the doorbell rang, none of them rose to answer it.

"Maybe she'll go away," whispered Logan.

Sebastian came to the door. "Come in, Nurse Roderick," he said. "We have a room ready for you next to the boys' room, upstairs."

He took the bags, and led her out. Logan shivered. The nurse paused when she saw the huddling boys at the end of the sofa. Looking over her glasses, she sighed as her only greeting, and followed Sebastian.

"Poor Kendall," said Carlos.

"Yeah...she's mean," whispered James, wide-eyed.

"I hope she doesn't have any _preventive medicine_ for us, in that evil bag of hers," Logan said nervously, hanging on their arms.

They went to school without Kendall that morning. It didn't feel right, and all day long they worried about him.

When they finally returned from school, they rushed to their room to see him. Kendall was right in the middle of a nasty coughing fit. The room smelled like strong menthol, and a steaming pot was at his bedside.

Nurse Roderick entered the room upon hearing Kendall struggling to cough, and smeared more of the strong-smelling ointment across his chest. They watched with interest, but decided to come back later when she turned and gave them a cold stare. Racing down the hall, Carlos stopped in his tracks, causing the others to bump into him.

"Guys, we have to go back. I left my book bag on the bed. Farmer Slate will get mad if we don't start homework. Please come back with me," he begged.

Logan shook his head. "No! I'm afraid of her."

"I guess I could walk you to the doorway..." James offered uncertainly.

Carlos gratefully grabbed his arm, and tugged. Logan waited at the top of the staircase. Immediately, he heard the thumping of James' and Carlos running feet in the hallway.

"She's beating up Kendall!" Carlos wailed.

"She's eeeevil!" James cried, with a shudder.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Logan. They ran back down the hall, and fell into the room breathless. The nurse had Kendall's bare back across her lap, and her hand raised in mid-air above him. She stared at them indignantly, with cold lifeless eyes. They screamed.

She released a long-winded sigh, realizing that they had thought she was purposely hurting him. They stared back at her confused. "I'm loosening the congestion," she said in an exasperated tone.

"OH...uh...s-sorry," Logan said, embarrassed that she knew they had thought otherwise.

"But doesn't that _hurt_ him?" asked James, nodding toward Kendall.

"Well...it's not a walk in the park for him," she retorted sarcastically, "but if he wants to get any better, he'll deal with it."

She banged on him some more with the heel of her hand. Kendall winced and sputtered, before going into a full-blown coughing attack. He gagged into a small container that she had waiting under his chin, followed by a whimper. Tears streaked his pale cheeks.

"There," she said, back to her monotone voice. "That should give him some relief for a while." She flung him roughly back on his bed, and shoved his pillows under his head.

_**Did she have to be so brutal,**_ they wondered to themselves.

She checked his pulse one more time, and turned to leave. Logan jumped out of her way as she approached, not wanting to even be touched by her.

"**BOO!**" she said in his ear, making him squeak and hide behind James.

With the nurse finally gone, they turned their attention back to Kendall. He looked so helpless lying there. His breathing was still raspy, and he tried to give them a weak smile.

"How are you doing, Kendall?" James asked, noticing how pale he looked today. Kendall blinked back at him, his green eyes a sharp contrast to the bluish circles beneath them.

"I guess I'll live. If she doesn't kill me, first," he answered.

"Do you want us to leave you alone so you can sleep?" asked Logan.

"No, please don't leave me yet," Kendall pleaded. "I like having you guys here."

They sat down on their beds. "We can read to you, Kendall!" Carlos said excitedly. Kendall nodded that he would like that.

"Well, what should we read to you?" James asked, looking around.

Before Kendall could even reply, Carlos said, "Comic books, of course!" and took them out of his drawer.

They looked over to see what Kendall thought about Carlos' idea. He was already sound asleep.


	26. The Absence

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are about to experience Thanksgiving at Slate's Acres! Yeah!**

With Kendall at home sick, everything was different. They were going through the same motions, but nothing felt the same. Most people didn't seem to notice a big change in their actions but the bullies of the school certainly sensed a rare opportunity to mess with them.

"Heeey Jamie!"

James looked around from the door of his locker to see who the big mouth was. It was Biff, one of the biggest, most obnoxious boys in school yet... _and __was __he __actually __talking __to __him?...calling __**him **__Jamie?_

James slammed his locker door shut. Oh it was on! "Are you talking to _**me**_?" James asked, as an exaggerated question, his eyes wide.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you girly boy! Where's the fourth stooge?" Biff asked in a mocking tone.

"Why? Do you need his help with something?" asked James sarcastically.

James turned around, wondering where Logan and Carlos had gone. All he saw was a large cardboard cut-out of the school mascot, a cartoon mountain lion.

Biff got up into James' face. "Would you like me to rearrange that pretty face of yours?" he threatened through his clenched teeth.

James was pretty sure that he had heard nervous whispers coming from behind the cardboard cut-out. He walked over to it and peered behind it. He grabbed Carlos and Logan by their shirts and pulled them out.

"Well, you'll have to go through my two friends here first, before you can even get to me!" James announced smugly, showing him the two quivering boys.

"Oh...gee...I'm absolutely terrified," Biff said flatly.

Carlos put his helmet back on and patted it. "Okay...I'm ready now," he said, trying to be brave, as he looked all the way up to Biff's face.

"Good! You'll need that helmet when I put you through your locker," he said laughing. Carlos decided to follow Logan back behind James. James folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, as a _team,_ we are unstoppable. So go ahead and try it, now." James looked pretty serious to Biff. He was actually a little impressed that James was even holding his own ground. The warning bell rang throughout the hallway.

"Later," said Biff nonchalantly. "You'd better just hope the fourth stooge isn't permanently outta' commission."

They looked at each other. That comment resonated with them. They were already worried about Kendall recovering from his bout of pneumonia, and this just made them feel worse. Most of the kids had sent their get well wishes and had treated them well since they came to the school, but there were still those who seemed jealous of their tight-knit group. Some just didn't like that they were newcomers to the school.

They had earned a lot of admiration from their peers, due to their athletic ability, but some of their team mates didn't seem to like all the attention they received from the girls. Either way, they were not at the top of the totem pole, so to speak, like they had been at the old school.

Eric and Jeb had even reappeared since Kendall had been absent, and they were still holding a grudge over the fall festival incident. They only kept their distance because they were being watched by hall monitors, and warned that a permanent suspension would be in their future if they caused any more trouble. The trouble makers felt like they had a sure-fire plan to have some fun with the boys, now that Kendall was gone.

Jeb watched the halls, while Eric stood a few feet from the boys' lockers after school. Eric grabbed his chance when he saw them open their lockers.

"I hear Ken-Ken has pneumonia," he taunted. They spun around to glare at him. "That can really mess a person up for a looong time. Heck, he may never be strong enough to play sports again...," he continued.

"Don't you dare say that! That's not true!" Logan cried.

"Awwww...is the baby bookworm upset now?" he said in a condescending babyish tone.

"You're just jealous, because he's smarter than you!" Carlos retorted.

"_**You're**_ too dumb to know what smart, even is," Eric laughed, pointing to the helmet on Carlos' head. "Does that protect what's left of your brain?"

James stepped forward for the second time that day. "Why don't you just take your buddy over there, and find someone who wants you around? If you can, that is."

Logan stepped forward next to James. Jeb couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to jump into a fight. He lunged forward, but instead of grabbing James, he grabbed Logan, who he knew the others would go down to protect. He slammed him into the lockers, causing the surrounding students to gasp.

Logan tried to catch his breath while James and Carlos yanked Jeb off him. He slid down the lockers, seeing stars as he went.

Jeb put up his hands in mock defense, "Hey...it's cool," he said, while he ground his shoe into Logan's hand.

"Owww!' cried Logan, cradling his injured hand to his chest.

Carlos stomped on Jeb's foot with all of his might. "We saw you do that!" Carlos yelled.

Eric looked surprised, and glanced around shifty-eyed, for teachers or monitors. He leaned forward when he saw that the coast was clear. "You guys better be looking over your shoulders, at all times" he warned, clenching his jaw. "And keep an eye on the baby bookworm...because he's going down first."

xxx

Back at home, the boys couldn't wait to spend time with Kendall. They were missing his company, and they certainly _needed_ him at school. James was a bit weary, having to protect the smaller two, and he had wondered to himself why they seemed so much braver standing up to bullying when Kendall was around. _After __all, __wasn't __he __himself __the __biggest __and __the __strongest __of __the __group?_

They ate their dinner in a rush, and ran upstairs, bringing their homework with them. They thought about how ironic it was that they had all been in trouble for doing just that, the night before Kendall fell ill. Now they were told to do the homework together in the room with Kendall. He was able to sit propped up against his headboard with a plethora of pillows around him for extra support.

"How has school been?" Kendall asked curiously, wondering why they had not mentioned it.

They hesitated. "Oh, okay," James answered casually, and quickly changed the subject. "What did Dr. Bell say today?"

"He said that I have a less dangerous strain of pneumonia than they thought, so I should be getting stronger soon."

"That is great news!" Logan said, happily relieved.

"Hey! Pie!" Carlos exclaimed, seeing one on Kendall's nightstand. "And comic books!"

"Yeah...my mom and Katie have been here a lot lately," Kendall explained.

"Good!" Carlos said, through a mouthful of pie. He picked up the comic books, and got comfortable on his bed with them.

"On no...not again," said Logan, slapping his forehead.

After completing the homework assignments, Kendall was beginning to tire. "Does Coach know about my condition?" he asked Logan, thinking about the missed practices in rugby.

"Yeah...and we're a wreck without you," he grinned.

"I know better than that," Kendall grinned back. "Hockey is really more my thing."

"You're great at both," Carlos said, with honesty.

"So, when are you guys going to join us in choir, like old times?" asked James.

"I guess when I can stop coughing," Kendall said, while coughing.

They decided to play a quick game of cards before bed, using Kendall's outstretched body as a convenient table-top.

The next morning, they learned that Kendall would still be out for another week. James looked at himself in the mirror suspiciously, looking for any signs of illness.

"Hey...Logan," he began, "you don't think that we'll be catching this pneumonia, do you?" He had noticed how much weight Kendall had lost, and how pale he was with dark bluish-gray circles beneath his eyes. He did not want to look like _that._

"Well...it's possible," Logan answered honestly. "It is contagious."

"Ughh," groaned James.

When they went downstairs for breakfast, James stopped Anna in the hallway. "Anna!" James said fervently, "Do you know of any way we can prevent catching pneumonia?"

"Well," she said, "there's no guaranteed way to prevent it, but I do know of a little concoction that will help boost your immune systems."

"We'll do it!" exclaimed James, without even hearing what it was. He turned to look directly into Logan's unconvinced, and none too happy, deep brown eyes.

"Just stay at the table after breakfast, and Helga and I will mix it up," she said.

The three of them waited at the table. Logan sighed, and sat back down, resting his chin in his hands. Carlos was excited to see what it was going to taste like. Logan was not. He only hoped that James' vanity was not going to lead to the evil red-headed nurse hearing that they needed preventive measures against pneumonia. He was ready for her to leave the premises. She had been floating in and out of their room all hours of the night like a ghost, and quite frankly, Logan was not getting much sleep.

Anna and Helga returned with three large glasses, filled with a strange-looking liquid. It was yellowish-orange in hue, and had a murky haze to it.

"Now we recommend that you drink these down rather quickly to keep them mixed," Anna explained, as she stirred the first one rapidly with a long spoon.

She handed the first one to James, and began to stir the next one. When each boy had a glass, James smiled broadly, and clinked his glass against Carlos' glass. He waited eagerly for Logan to lift his to theirs. Logan did not. They looked at him. Instead he held the drink up to the light with suspicion.

"Come on!" Carlos coaxed. "Let's drink up!"

Logan half-heartedly raised his glass to theirs, and clinked.

"One...two...three!" James counted down before they began to chug the liquid.

"BLAAA!...BLUCKK!...EWWWW!" they gagged and grimaced.

"W-W-What is it?" Carlos asked in horror.

Anna and Helga couldn't help but laugh at their reactions when they watched them. James ran toward the bathroom.

"Get back here James!" Logan called. "You have to finish _**yours**_!" he finished scolding. He wiped his mouth on a napkin to erase all residue of the mystery concoction.

"Actually, you all need to finish them," Helga said.

"W-W-What? But what's in this?" asked Logan. "It smells _fishy,__" _he said, noticing that James was back from the bathroom looking a little peaked.

"Oh, that's just the cod liver oil, dear," Anna said.

"EWWW!" We're drinking fish?" Carlos asked, making faces.

"In a way, I suppose you are," Anna said with a smile. "You boys do need to finish them, unless you would rather ask Nurse Roderick about a vitamin injection."

"We're drinking! We're drinking!" they cried, lifting the glasses up again. They scrunched up their faces, and agonizingly forced them down. Their eyes watered in protest, and they held their stomachs.

"What's else is in here?" asked James warily.

"Apple cider vinegar, bee pollen, brewer's yeast, vitamins and minerals...and well...a few more things that you boys probably don't need to know," Helga listed off, until noticing that the boys were swooning. They groaned.

When they finally managed to finish the drinks, they walked out to await the bus. Logan smacked James on the arm.

"Thanks a lot James! Now my stomach will be gurgling all day."

"Well, for your information...I am not feeling so hot myself," he said, holding his stomach again.

"Now, why is it that preventing pneumonia with a drink that gives you a horrible stomach ache, is a good idea?" asked Carlos.

"Good point," said Logan.

xxx

Within a couple of days, Kendall had some color back. He was getting stronger each day. At school however, the boys were missing him more than ever, and were tired of sneaking around to avoid certain doorways. Most of all, they hated forcing down the health drinks, that Anna and Helga concocted each morning.

"How many days do we have to drink these?" asked James, on the fourth day.

"Just until Kendall is well," said Anna.

Finally, after two weeks, Kendall was declared healthy, once more. He was unable to return to sports, but was able to go back to school. He seemed to tire easily, but Dr. Bell assured him that it would pass in time, as long as he took it easy.

Dr. Bell also agreed he could join the choir, stating that it could only help him to increase his lung capacity through singing. Kendall returning to school was a relief to the boys, especially when they learned that Jeb, Eric and Biff, were all now members of the hockey team.

**Have a great Halloween! **


	27. The Thanks

The week of Thanksgiving, the boys were off from school again for a few days. They welcomed the break from the boys at school who seemed to stalk their every move. Kendall would be going back with them the following Monday, and that is what they were most thankful for.

Carlos and James thought up crazy games to play with Kendall, while Logan took over caring for him when Nurse Roderick wasn't around. He made sure that Kendall had plenty of fluids, having read that it would help to clear the lungs. The nurse persistently tried to force Kendall to drink since she'd been there. He turned up his nose at her offers, more often, than not. For Logan, he would give in, just to get him off of his case. Nurse Roderick entered the room to check Kendall, just as Logan was helping to hold his head, and give him a glass of water.

"Good Kendall!" Logan praised him for finishing the entire glass. "You drank all of it. At this rate, you'll be better in no time."

She made no attempt to hide her disdain. With her hand on her hip, she stared at them. She was a little gruff with Kendall for the rest of the day.

Logan however, realized that this was one of the reasons that he wanted to become a doctor. He liked all the details of medicine, of course, but he liked the nurturing and taking care of people the most. It was the one time that he could. Everyone was always protecting or nursing him in some way, except for times like this. Now...if he could just get over the last hurdle...his dislike of needles...he could really do this.

Feeling someone staring, he turned from his thoughts, to look straight into the penetrating eyes of Nurse Roderick. He shivered. She was part of the reason that he was forced to acknowledge his fear.

The aroma of delicious spices was wafting from downstairs. The cinnamon that was probably from Helga's wonderful apple and pumpkin pies, triggered a thought in Kendall.

"Hey, this week when you guys were at school, Helga and Anna said that our families are invited for Thanksgiving dinner."

They could not contain their excitement. An opportunity to spend time with their families was rare these days, and it had been a difficult Autumn, thus far.

They studied Kendall's cheerful expression, and realized that for the first time in weeks, he had color on his cheeks that wasn't from fever. The dark circles were fading, and he was showing more endurance throughout the day. Things were getting back to normal...as far as normal went.

xxx

The day before the feast, the farmhouse was adorned with festive centerpieces, and swags for the dinner. Cornucopia of fresh fruit, and gourds were already in place, along with candles, on the long dining room table. The fires were continuously burning in the fireplace, and they realized how different the farmhouse felt at this time of year. They could almost say it was 'cozy'.

Farmer Slate entered the den where the boys were lying on their stomachs around an area rug, playing backgammon. The fire crackled and danced beside them. He seemed surprised to see that Kendall had come to join the others. He actually watched them for a moment, as if deep in thought.

"Boys!" he finally said. He always sounded angry, even when he was not.

They looked up at him apprehensively, afraid they might be in trouble. "When you're finished here, I'm going to let you do the honors of choosing the Thanksgiving tom, this year."

_Well, that was it? Pick out a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner? _Relieved, they nodded enthusiastically. After finishing their game of backgammon, where to their amazement, Carlos beat them by a landslide, they bundled up to head out.

"Where exactly, do we look for this turkey?" asked James, as he pulled on his fleece-lined bomber hat.

"I have no idea," answered Logan. He pulled on his cold-weather boots, and tucked his pant legs in.

"Well, we had better find out, so we don't screw anything up on this mission," advised Kendall. He wrapped a wool scarf around his neck.

"You should put lots of layers on. If you get too warm, you can take some off," suggested Logan, handing him a cardigan to put under his coat. Carlos had already found all the gloves, and began to pass them around.

Now, bundled up against the blustery fall wind, they headed out to the back porch, stopping to peek in the kitchen at Anna and Helga. The two women turned to look at the four faces in the window. They looked stunned when they saw the barely recognizable boys. Anna opened the door with a grin.

"Is that my boys?" she asked. "I thought maybe some strangers had wandered over...drawn to the delightful smells of the kitchen...," she teased, as she leaned out.

"It's us," said Kendall, "and we need information about where to find this turkey. He didn't tell us that part."

"Well, you just head past the trees there," she said, pointing to the infamous route they had taken before, "but instead of turning right...you turn left." She continued to gesture with her hands, warning not to go too far, "or you may come to a cemetery, so make sure to stay on the path."

They looked at one another, remembering the cemetery all too well. "Anyway, there is a dense field, where you won't miss those big-mouthed birds this time of year."

"Thanks, Anna," James said, as he turned quickly, eager to see the 'big-mouthed' birds.

The farmer was just outside the house when they started down the lane.

** "Stop at the cedar shack by the field!"** he called. **"You'll find everything you'll need in there! Be careful! No monkeying around. We don't need any injuries! Stay focused on** **the prey, and pick off a big one!"**

**"Okay!"** they all called back.

"What was _that, _all about?" asked Logan in confusion.

When they reached the cedar shack and opened the door, they were even more confused than before. There was nothing of any interest to them in there. Just a few rifles hanging on the walls, and a few burlap sacks on the floor. A box was against a wall, that appeared to be full of ammunition, and a couple of chairs were lined up on the other side.

"Hmmm..." said Kendall. "What is this?"

Carlos took one of the guns down, and studied it curiously. They all ducked and hit the ground.. "What are you doing, Carlos? Put it back!" cried Logan, covering his head.

"WHAT?" pouted Carlos. "I was just looking at it. I doubt it's even loaded," he said in a miffed tone, as he put it back on the hook.

"WELL...WE DON"T WANNA FIND OUT, CARLOS!" exclaimed Kendall, annoyed that Carlos did not realize how dangerous guns could be.

"I wasn't going to pull the trigger!" Carlos whined back, folding his arms and thrusting out his lower lip even further.

"O-Okay...let's just go," said James shakily, smoothing his bangs as he stood up from the floor.

They headed out to find this perfect tom that they'd been sent to retrieve. They wandered around the field that Anna described, and looked around for any sign of the turkeys. They could hear the faint sounds of gobbling, so they hid behind the weeds and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kendall pointed and whispered, "There!"

Several large turkeys waddled out of the weed,s and began to run around the edge of the field.

"How are we supposed to know which one is a good one?" asked Carlos.

"I guess the biggest one we can find," shrugged Logan.

They moved closer and closer to the birds, finding that they were indeed very loud...and very erratic while they roamed.

"Whoah! Now he's _huge_!" whispered James loudly. He pointed to the biggest one. "He could feed an army!"

"He is a_ beast_ of a turkey!" Logan agreed appreciatively, as they watched it strut by.

"Yeah...that's the one," agreed Kendall.

"Well now that we chose one, what do we do next?" asked Carlos. They stared at him, realizing that they had not thought about that.

"I don't know.." said Kendall. "I guess we go back, and tell them that we found one." They headed back to the farmhouse, eager to tell everyone that they had found the perfect tom.

They re-entered the mudroom, and began to pull off their gear. Anna, Helga and Farmer Slate all stood in the doorway with surprised looks on their faces.

"You're back, already?" asked Helga.

"Well, where is he?" asked the farmer. Anna just stared.

"We found the perfect one!" said Carlos proudly. "He's huge!"

The farmer blinked.** "Where?"** repeated the farmer. **"Outside?"**

"In the field, exactly where Anna said one would be," said Kendall matter-of-factly.

"You left it there?" asked Anna, looking baffled.

"Well, yes," said Kendall. "We weren't supposed to?" The farmer stared at him in amazement.

"H-H-How were we supposed to catch him, and bring him back here...aren't they..._difficult?_" asked Logan nervously.

A flash of anger flickered in the farmer's eyes when he turned to stare at the boy. Logan lowered his gaze when the farmer took a step closer. **"You're supposed to shoot it, Boy!"** he barked.

**_"SHOOT IT? _**_**US?"**_ they asked in horror.

**"Of course!"** the farmer shouted back. **"We're not going to eat it alive!"**

"B-But we c-can't!" said Carlos. "We don't want to actually, _kill _it!"

**"Well you ARE!" **Farmer Slate shouted. His face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Well...maybe the boys _shouldn't _be the ones..." Anna tried to tame the farmer's growing rage.

**"They should, and they will!"** he yelled.** "I'm going to make men out of you boys, yet!"** he continued, as he pointed a finger at each of them. "**GO GET THAT BIRD!" **The farmer left in a huff.

They scrambled to put their outerwear back on, not really sure why. _**How on earth were they going to pull this off? **_They noticed Anna and Helga actually trying not to laugh from where they stood. James stared at them with big eyes.

"It will all work out, boys," Anna said warmly. "We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." She gave them a loving wink, and took a hold of the grinning Helga's arm to walk away.

Still shaking with fear from the farmer's tirade, they headed back to the field of turkeys. Back in the shack, they stood staring at the row of guns on the wall. They had been so terrified when Carlos had taken one down earlier, and now here they were, secretly hoping that he would offer to take it down again, shoot the turkey, and get them out of this mess. They looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"Oh no! I know what you guys are thinking...and I am not going to be the one to shoot that turkey!" Carlos cried.

"What do we do, then?" asked James.

"Why can't we just...I don't know..._catch _it?" asked Kendall. "We could sneak it back to Anna and Helga, and let _them _kill it."

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" said Logan, thinking. "But...turkeys can be really mean! I don't think it's going to be possible to get that beast of a turkey home, without it pecking our eyes out," he said, grimacing at the mental image.

James shrieked, and leaned against Kendall. "You mean it's _evil?_"

"Well...it could be. Personally, I'm afraid to come near a live turkey," said Logan.

Carlos exhaled audibly, and walked over to the guns. He took one down, and walked out the door with it. They followed him nervously, not knowing what to expect. They reached the edge of the field, and stood looking for the turkeys.

"Are you really going to do this?" James whispered.

"Do I have a choice?" Carlos asked, looking at the others, and hoping that they would say yes. They did not.

"There it is!" James said excitedly, as he licked his lips nervously.

They watched Carlos aim the rifle at the turkey, while it bobbed up and down. His arm began to shake. They noticed the wavering gun, and hit the ground again, squealing in fear of where the bullet would actually land. The turkeys flapped about, and gobbled loudly when they heard their cries.

"Guys!" said Carlos. "Give me a break here," he said looking down at the cowering boys at his feet. "How am I supposed to do this, if y-you scare them away?"

They heard the catch in his voice, and felt sorry for him. They knew that he didn't want to do this, any more than they did.

Carlos aimed in the direction of the turkeys again. He scanned the area for the large tom, causing the boys to bend in crazy ways, as they retreated from the gun while he swung it back and forth. It strutted into view. Carlos planted his feet wide apart, in a hunter's stance.

They looked at one another. _Where did he learn how to do that, _they wondered.

He aimed. They leaned in. His arm shook violently..._**Blast!**_ The gunshot rang out and echoed back in their ears. All four boys hit the ground. Carlos had changed his mind last-minute, unable to shoot it, and shot straight up into the sky.

James, Kendall and Logan, screamed and hit the ground out of sheer fear, but Carlos hit the ground from the back- fire of the rifle. Flat on his back, he groaned. "I didn't realize it was going to hurt so bad..." he complained.

"W-What happened...exactly?" asked James. He unfolded himself from the ground.

"I c-couldn't do it! He looked right at me!" Carlos cried, just then, an object came soaring from the sky and landed a few feet away.

"What is _that?"_ Kendall asked with big eyes. "You killed something!"

**"What?"** yelled Carlos.

"I said you killed something!" Kendall yelled again.

_**"WHAT?"**_ shouted Carlos. **"I can't hear you! My ears are ringing!"**

"Great," muttered Kendall. He walked toward 'the thing from the sky'. "It's a...pheasant I think!" he called back.

He motioned them over. They all stared down at the dead bird.

_**"I killed this?"**_ Carlos screamed loudly, partly out of horror, and partly out of temporary deafness.

"It looks that way!" James yelled into Carlos' ear.

**"You don't have to yell in my ear! I'm not deaf, you know!"** he yelled back. Kendall rolled his eyes.

Carlos dropped to his knees, theatrically stretching his arms to the sky. **"I don't want to be a murderer!"** he cried.

"You were going to kill the turkey, anyway!" Logan yelled in his ear.

**"Stop yelling in my ear!"** he yelled loudly. **"I wasn't really going to do it!**" he cried, with tears running down his face.

"Why were you aiming at it?" yelled Kendall.

**"Because I _t__hought _I might do it!"** Carlos shouted, **"But I couldn't...**_**Ever!"**_

_This was becoming more confusing by the minute, _thought Kendall. "Why don't we just go back, and grab that burlap sack that was back at the shack?" asked James.

**"What?"** asked Carlos, still shouting.

**"Never mind!"** yelled James. "I'll just go back and get it," James said to the others. He headed back, while they stood still staring at the dead bird.

_Or is it dead, _thought Logan. _Maybe it's just injured. _He couldn't help but try to save anything sick or injured_. _He rolled it over, and felt for a breath. It was definitely dead, with a gunshot to its side. _He really did kill it!_

"What was that?" asked Kendall, tilting his head to the side.

There were dogs barking in the distance. The barks seemed to be coming closer and closer. Logan heard it too, and instinctively wasn't comfortable with it. There were always farm dogs around, but not out this way. For a moment, he thought about the ex-convicts, and how they used search dogs to locate criminals.

Carlos stared at the two of them, confused. He wondered why they were looking around, and what they were saying. He couldn't hear them, and he certainly couldn't hear the faint barking.

James returned with the sack and they bagged the bird. "What about that turkey?" he asked. "I don't think Farmer Slate will settle for pheasant."

"You're right, James," said Kendall. "Now, we have to find a way to grab that tom, and take them both home."

They approached the unsuspecting turkey. James held the sack high over his head, as he sneaked up behind it. Just as he was about to throw the bag over it, a sound startled all the turkeys, and they began to flap their wings violently.

_Boy these things are ugly, _thought James, as he stood in the middle of the squawking birds. One began to chase him and it gnawed at the back of his pant leg.

**"Ahhh! HELP!"** he screamed, running around in circles.

The barking got louder. James ran for cover behind a tree, and clung to it. He looked up, thinking about climbing it, when he stopped. "Do you hear barking?"

"Yes!" said Kendall and Logan together, hanging on to one another.

**"WHAT?"** asked Carlos.

They grabbed Carlos by the arm and pulled him behind the trees with them. The turkeys had hidden themselves back in the weeds, sensing danger. A gunshot sounded along with the barking, which was uncomfortably close to them.

"Is someone shooting at us..._**again?**_" cried Kendall, also clinging to a tree trunk of his own.

"Isn't that where we heard the shots coming from in the summer?" asked Logan. He ran after Kendall.

They tried to duck low, just as two snarling dogs came lunging at them, shortly followed by two angry-looking men in camouflage clothing. They screamed and kicked at the yapping jaws of the dogs. James was already half-way up the tree, with Kendall following close behind him in his own.

A baffled Carlos was at the bottom of James' tree yelling, **"Nice doggie! Nice doggie!"**

Logan froze with fear, and held the burlap sack that James had thrown to him before climbing the tree. He looked up at Kendall, twitching with nerves. The two dogs raced to Logan, licking their chops and growling, never taking their eyes from him and the sack.

"Stop, right there!" yelled one of the men.

They made their way through the brush, and bounded toward the boys, held hostage by the ferociously barking dogs. "I believe you boys have something of ours!" the shorter one in the hunting vest said in a menacing tone.

"W-What might that be?" asked Kendall, from up above. The taller one in the jacket and hat, squinted up into the tree.

"Stop playing games, kid. The pheasant!" he retorted.

"But, why would you think that we killed _your _pheasant?" asked James, truly bewildered.

"You killed?" mocked the shorter hunter, laughing now. "The dogs told us where our bird was," he said, pointing to the sack in Logan's hands. Logan looked at the dog warily. It showed him its teeth.

"You mean, we didn't kill the pheasant?" James asked in surprise.

"Heck, no! Were you aimn' at it?"

"Well...no...but we thought that we accidentally shot and killed it," Kendall said.

Carlos was glad that the ringing in his ears finally subsided, so he could breathe a sigh of relief, hearing that he was not the one responsible for killing the bird.

"We been shootin' up here for years on this shootin' range. What in the world makes you youngins', think you could've been lucky enough to hit a pheasant on the first try, never mind by accident?" the taller one taunted.

"S-Sorry," said Logan in a squeaky voice. "Here it is..." he said, pulling the pheasant from the bag. The dogs began to bark louder, and came closer to the bird. Logan looked at the smirking man with big frightened eyes. The man gnawed at the toothpick dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Good boy," he said. "I'm real glad we ain't gonna have to shoot you boys, to get what's rightfully ours. It's the unwritten law of the sport, you know..." he continued, with a low intimidating chuckle. The dogs did not blink once as they growled and salivated.

"C-Could you c-call them off...perhaps...pleeease?" Logan pleaded, afraid to move a muscle, for fear they might attack.

The men seemed to enjoy their discomfort. They looked at one another and chuckled. The one in the vest took the toothpick out of his mouth, and threw his head back to release a hearty laugh. The boys were beginning to worry that they might be the hunter's comic relief for the day. They didn't seem in any hurry to call off the dogs.

Logan raised the shaky hand, which held the bird, out to the men. The dogs pounced toward him. He shrieked and threw the bird to the ground. One picked it up gently in its teeth. and laid it gingerly at the hunter's feet.

"C-Can we just go, now?" Carlos asked timidly. He noticed the other dog eyeing him with its ears back. The two men shared another glance and a smirk.

"Where exactly did you boys come from, anyway?" asked the taller man. They weren't too thrilled about releasing information to the two cackling hunters.

"We came from over that way," said Carlos, nodding vaguely toward the farm.

Obviously, they knew the land well, because the shorter one immediately asked, "Farmer Slate's place?"

They waited for an answer. "Heyyyy...you're those boys who got in trouble and had to either go to Juvie Hall, or stay at Farmer Slate's place...am I right?" He gave them a huge crooked smile. They all looked guilty. The men began to laugh hysterically.

The taller one wiped a tear from his eye, and said in a serious tone, "You should know that Mr. Slate is a fine man. We've known him for years, and we do know about the four of you, after all. Does he know that you boys are too big of pansies to shoot a bird?"

They didn't like where this was going at all. "We could teach you how to hunt, ya' know," the shorter one said smugly.

"I-I don't think so..." Logan said nervously, looking at the others. "We should be getting back."

"Without a bird? What's Mr. Slate going to say about that?" asked the taller man.

"We think we can do it, now!"Carlos said enthusiastically, just wanting the men to leave with the dogs.

The men noticed the boys staring at the dogs. The shorter one let out a low whistle, and the dogs sat down immediately, resting their heads on their paws.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" asked Carlos.

"They're called, **hunting **dogs," the man answered, with the smirk still present on his face. "Tell me...what made Mr. Slate send the likes of you boys, out to get dinner?"

"I have no idea," said Kendall honestly, "but I wish he hadn't."

"So, where are you four, settin' up to shoot pheasant?" the shorter one asked. My name is Bud by the way...". He reached out to shake Logan's hand.

Logan hesitated, then reached a hand back. Bud grabbed it firmly, almost dislocating Logan's arm, as he pumped it up and down. "Nice to meet you...?"

_"Owwww_...Logan...nice to meet you too,_ owww_," Logan said, rubbing his arm.

"Come on down here, boys!" he said. They climbed down and stood next to Logan.

Carlos walked over. "I'm Carlos," he said, extending his hand to Bud.

Bud shook it vigorously. After painfully shaking the other two's hands as well, the other man introduced himself as John. John did not shake hands...instead he gave each one a hard slap on the back, as a greeting.

"Well?" Bud asked again, about the pheasant.

"Umm...we're actually here to get a turkey," Kendall said.

That did it. The men hooted and howled themselves silly. The boys stared at one another fearfully. _These two must be insane! Was practically everyone who associated with Farmer Slate mentally unstable? Were they going to kill them before the farmer ever could?_

"You boys couldn't even shoot one of these here turkeys?" John asked, through fits of laughter. He turned around and looked at the turkeys, who had now become quite used to the company, and who made no attempt to hide.

"Heck...those damn birds would jump in the sack, if you asked 'em to!" Bud howled, as he staggered around the boys.

They blushed in humiliation. James was not happy that they were being made fools of. He picked up the sack, and sassily walked back over to the turkeys. Everyone followed. He crept back up behind the one they nicknamed ' the Beast', and thrust the bag over its head. It fought harder than any of the boys could have ever imagined.

James spun around, with the angry bird still flapping and gobbling tenaciously in the sack, worrying about how many times it had almost clawed his face through the burlap. The high-pitched screams, which were escaping from the tall brunette, had the two hunters on their knees in stitches, as they held their sides.

Kendall tried to help steady James so that he did not fall over, and Carlos attempted to hold the sack closed to keep the turkey from getting away. Feathers were flying everywhere, and to their dismay, the other turkeys were beginning to play offense.

"Whoah!...Whoah!..." Kendall yelled out, as he was swung around by James' erratic movements, as they dodged the ever-growing mob of turkeys.

"On no you don't!" Carlos was yelling at the bird, as he fought to push its head back in the bag.

Logan just stood, helplessly watching in fear, wondering what kind of diseases they could contract from bird talons. He looked back at the roaring men who looked back at him, pointing and bellowing.

_That's it, _thought Logan. _These men are making fools out of us! _He walked over to the others, still struggling with the bag, and twisted the top of the sack closed. Together they were able to walk off with their 'prey'.

The men stopped laughing for a moment, as they watched the determination on the boy's faces.

"You know what, boys?" Bud said, controlling his laughter now. "How about we repay you all for the wonderful times we had today?"

The boys stared at them suspiciously, but they were beginning to tire from the 'battle of the Beast'. The feathers were sticking out of the boys' hair, and they were covered in perspiration.

"H-How do you mean...repay us?" asked Logan cautiously.

"I like you, Logan," he said. "You've got a good head on your shoulders. You remind me a bit of Mr. Slate's late brother." Logan swallowed hard.

"He does," agreed John. "What we mean, is that we will off the bird for you...in return for another round ...another time. You boys made our day. And we mean that in a good way..._really."_

They could not refuse the offer. Their arms were aching and the trip home was a long one.

"Okay," Kendall for them.

"But, we won't watch!" Carlos cried. He turned away and covered his eyes. The men chuckled again.

Logan and James were still wary, but knew that bird was not going to go home with them, if it was still alive.

They covered their eyes as the two men grabbed the sack, and walked a few feet away. They heard a loud shot, and one last gobble from the turkey. Their stomachs rolled a bit, but they were also relieved it was over. They handed the sack to Kendall.

"Here, Kendall," Bud said. "Now, take your friend's home." He patted Kendall on the head and smiled. Kendall smiled back.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. And boys, tell Mr. Slate that John and Bud say 'Hey', John called, as they walked off still smiling.

"Well...it's been an interesting day...to say the least," said Kendall, breaking the silence, as they made their way back to the farmhouse.

"It certainly has," agreed Logan, still distracted by the comment made about Farmer Slate's brother.

"I don't like hunting," Carlos said, sulking.

"Well, something tells me we'll be doing it again, anyway," said James. They nodded, with grimaces on their face.

When they reached the back of the farmhouse, they could hear Helga and Anna, working and talking to one another through the kitchen window. They knocked at the back door. Anna opened it with a smile.

"There's my boys! You were gone a while..._this time,_" she said.

"Yeah...well here it is," Kendall said, handing her his sack. She looked at their faces for a moment.

"Couldn't do it, eh?" she asked.

They shook their heads. "Please don't tell Farmer Slate," Logan pleaded.

"I never would," she said quietly. "That's up to you boys." She took the other sack.

"Who did it, though?" Helga asked. "John and Bud?" The boys could not hide their surprise.

"H-How did you know that?" asked Carlos, his eyes wide.

The women smiled. "We were concerned about you boys not being able to ….do the deed...and we...well, asked John and Bud to keep an eye out for you, since their always out hunting, and all."

They were silent. "Thanks, Anna. Thanks, Helga," Kendall said. James hugged each woman, and the others followed suit.

"Well, we didn't want you boys in trouble on Thanksgiving, and all...," she said, giving them a wink.

xxx

It was great to have the families gathered around the long dining room table. Every chair filled for the first time, it was an inviting place, and not just a place to be fed or lectured. Small talk was making the rounds, as the dishes of various contents were laid in place at the table.

After the farmer formally thanked everyone for coming, he offered to say grace, and let each guest say what they were thankful for. The farmer said that he was grateful for his wealth, land, and the good people in his life. Every one of the parents said that they were grateful for their children and their health.

Katie piped in, that she was grateful for her mom, big brother, and all her 'other' brothers at the table. They all felt a pang of guilt over the trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"Oh, and my new kitten!" Katie added.

"What?" asked Kendall. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday!" she announced happily.

"What? She's been lonely without you," said Mrs. Knight. Kendall looked down at his plate.

James was next at the table to speak. "I am thankful for my family, my friends, and my great hair!" he said, smoothing his bangs, and grinning at everyone.

"I am thankful for my mom and sister," Kendall said smiling at Katie, "my friends, and the new kitten that is making my sister so happy," he said.

Carlos looked as his parents. "I am very grateful to have my parents," he said, looking meaningfully into his father's eyes, "all of my brothers, and for not getting shot today by those two hunters, or killed by that crazy turkey!"

Everyone went silent and stared at him. Then the laughter began. Kendall slapped his own forehead, and shook his head. _Why did Carlos always have to spill the beans?_

"Something you boys want to share with us?" asked Mrs. Knight,

"NO!" the other three said together.

Logan quickly jumped in. "I am thankful that I have my family, my sanity thus far...and that I don't have to get new friends," he said with a big silly smile.

With the thanks given, the meal commenced. It was delicious, and everyone was enjoying themselves. It was then, that Farmer Slate chose his moment to make _an announcement, as _he liked to call it.

"I received a phone call from the new school about the boys," he said in his usual intimidating manner.

The boys never liked his announcements. "I guess that they have had some trouble with a few of the boys there, and I need to bring it to your attention, that they might call you as well. Also, Kendall has missed a bit of school due to his illness, and will need to catch up."

The parents looked concerned as they listened to him. "I assure you, that I will be doing _**whatever **_it takes, to make sure that it's resolved," he said, looking over at the boys.

_Why did he always have to ruin every celebration, _they wondered.

"I want you boys to come straight to me, the next time you have a problem. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "I'm sure that your parents would agree, that it is not a good to keep secrets."

The irony was killing them, and now they were getting uncomfortable. _He wants us to tell him everything so he can punish us, _thought Carlos, with frightened eyes.

_So he can know every single move we make.., _thought James, nodding his head.

_So he can blame it all on me, _thought Logan, squinting up his eyes.

_So he can tell on us anyway, _thought Kendall.

"We promise," said Kendall, hoping that they could get back to their meal.

"Good," he replied.

The chatter began again, but the boys knew that their parents would be asking questions later. The turkey was laid in front of the farmer by Helga, along with the carving tools. He picked them up, and jabbed them into the turkey. Logan winced. Somehow the tom did not look too appetizing to them that evening. They kept remembering how it had fought to survive, the day before.

James went pale, as the slices were placed on his plate. _This thing tried to kill me yesterday...and you were so ugly up close..._

Carlos looked at his portion of turkey. _I was supposed to murder you yesterday...and...I never want to hunt, ever!_

Kendall waited for his, as he looked at the carcass on the platter. _You were such a pain in the neck to get home...eww...pain in the neck, _he thought, as he held his own throat. _I don't want to eat you..._

_You were a living, breathing creature just yesterday..._thought Logan. _I never really thought about it before...but...oh I don't feel so well..._

The boys pushed the turkey around on their plates throughout the meal, eventually hid it under their napkins, and filled up on lots of dinner rolls and side dishes. Maybe it would pass over, but today they did not want turkey...it just made them a little queasy.

The desserts were on the table, and everyone tried a bit of everything. Carlos ate more than his share of pumpkin pie, like he did every year. Everyone was groaning afterward, and fighting for a place to stretch out in the family room. As expected, there were a lot of questions to answer, over cups of coffee. The parents finally accepted the boy's pleas, to give them a chance to fix everything at school.

As the evening drew to a close, it became clear to the boys that their parents would be leaving soon, and that they really were spending Christmas at Slate's Acres.

_More like Satan's Acres, _thought Logan staring over at the huge farmer. _How could their parents do this to them? Christmas was so important...and it was meant to be spent at home...with family. _

They became more and more clingy as the night wore on. They couldn't help themselves. They just wanted to blurt out that they couldn't stay with mean old Farmer Slate for the holidays, but had to bite back the words.

When the parents and Katie stood to put their coats on, the boys hung on their arms. "You have to go already?" asked Kendall. "I want to hear more about the kitten!"

"You talked with Katie about the kitten all night," said Mrs. Knight firmly. "She's only had it one day, it's not even named yet...what more is there to say?"

Kendall pouted at her. "Oh."

Carlos walked between his parents holding both of their hands. "Carlos," Mrs. Garcia said, "I can't put on my scarf and gloves, if you don't let go of my hand."

"Oh," he said, with a pout that matched Kendall's.

James pressed up against Mrs. Diamond, with his arm around her tightly. "I...c-a-an't breathe...James,, honey" she said. "Be a good boy, and sit down." He pouted and crossed his arms at her. She kissed his cheek.

Logan trailed behind his mom like a whipped puppy with its tail between its legs. Every time she looked at him it broke her heart a bit. She gave him a warm hug and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Mom, will I really be _here _for Christmas? At Satan's Acres of all places?" he whispered, looking around to see if anyone could hear him.

"Yes Logan. You _really _are," she said, kissing him on the forehead. He pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. _How could she be so mean? _But he knew in his heart that she had no choice.

"BYE! I love you guys!" Katie called to them, as they walked down the lane. She blew Kendall one last kiss. "I'll call you when I name the kitten!" Kendall blew her a kiss back.

They watched the cars pull away with tears in their eyes.


	28. The Welcome Back

**A/N: This story was completed back in the early part of October and I am desperately trying to type it in when I have time. I have been so busy! Yes I did write it originally the old-fashioned way! On paper! Ha ha. Well if anyone is still reading it I will do my best to put it up faster. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedules to give such kind reviews. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. I am now taking time to read the stories that you have all written and I am enjoying them so much. I will return reviews as soon as possible. Thank you!**

The boys were in fact, stuck at Slate's Acres for the entirety of the holiday season. However, they were informed that they would be having their families back for a Christmas gathering. They told themselves that they only had to endure three more weeks of school, before another break. Normally, they would have anticipated every holiday break, but they had to acknowledge that this year was challenging for them.

They walked down the school corridor, with Kendall slightly leading. He was glad he was back and they were grateful to have him. It didn't take long for word to spread through the school, that Kendall was back. It was obvious that the boys needed him, when they reached the row of lockers. It was as if anyone who had even thought, of toying with them, had lined up in wait, sporting surprised and obviously disappointed expressions when they saw that he'd returned.

There was a lot of whispering, and fortunately a lot more, "Welcome back Kendall"s, and flirtatious "Hi"s, from a few of the girls.

"It's good to see you again, Kendall!" Sara and her friend called from her locker.

"It's good to be seen again!" Kendall replied, with a sideways smile.

"You look really good too," she added, as if she wasn't expecting him to. He blushed. They all knew that Sara and her friends had not intended to snub them at school, but the stories that Jeb and Eric had told about them being juvenile delinquents, had frightened them.

"Hey Sara, What's **this**? You like bad boys, now?" Jeb asked, nodding at Kendall, as he leaned up against an adjacent wall, observing.

"Obviously not, because I do not care for_ **you,** _one bit," she retorted sarcastically. "Bad boys like to pick fights with everyone, just for sport."

Jeb laughed and shook his head, trying to shake off his anger. "Suit yourself. I know that eventually you'll go out with me," he said, glaring at Kendall.

Sara walked over to where the boys had gathered beside Kendall. "Never," she said.

Jeb walked closer and stared at her. "You_ **heard**_ her," said Kendall. "She said, never."

"Shut up sickie! I could knock you down with a feather right now, you're so skinny!" Jeb spat out.

James extended his arm over Kendall's chest protectively. "Back off Jeb," he warned quietly.

Jeb looked back and forth at the two taller boys, and decided that he needed Eric to return from the bathroom, if he was going to take it any further. Instead, he looked at Carlos and Logan. They stared back. "Oh, **now** you two, are suddenly tough? Now, that your idol is back?" They refused to respond, but did not flinch either. "Last week, these two were quivering bowls of jelly!" He laughed. "You see...you don't impress **me,** that much". He looked Kendall up and down.

Eric walked out from the bathroom, pleased to see that Jeb had already started a confrontation.

"Look Jeb!" Kendall said, "we don't all need to get kicked out of school, to prove anything."

"Hey Biff!" Eric called, "Look! Kendall's back!"

"So I see," Biff said, making his way between the two bullies. Biff was huge. He was a boy trapped in a man's body. They wondered if he had been held back a few times, or if he was just a freak of nature. He practically had a full beard, and the bulk that he possessed was amazing. The boys all tilted their heads back, to see Biff's smug face.

_He__'ll __grow__ up__ to__ be__ another __Farmer__ Slate,_ thought Logan with disgust. He even dwarfed James, who was by no means short. "I hear we'll all be playing hockey together," he sneered. The three bullies grabbed a hold of the four boys, by the fronts of their shirts, Biff holding both Kendall and James. Sara squealed and jumped back, unintentionally alerting one of the hall monitors, just as James kicked him in the shin.

Biff grunted and grabbed his leg in pain, while Kendall seized the opportunity to elbow him in the shoulder, allowing for their escape. Jeb had Logan by the collar, and Eric had Carlos by the arm, squeezing it with all his might.

_"OWWW!"_ Carlos cried, taking his book-bag and hitting Eric between the shoulder blades. Eric released him and clutched his back. Logan could not reach his tormentor, who held him at arm's length, while he flailed wildly, finally making contact with Jeb's ribs. Jeb groaned and hunched over in pain. The bullies retreated, only to be replaced by four angry-looking adults, who demanded names of all those present.

"But, _they_ didn't start it!" cried Sara, referring to the boys. "_They_ did!" she said, pointing to the three bullies.

"We are aware of all the facts," the tall man in glasses stated. "We saw enough... and two wrongs still, do not make a right. You boys may not have started it, but you certainly did finish it. I have no choice, but to let principal Sharpe know about this. We can not have our hallways resembling a prison courtyard."

After taking down all seven names, the four adults left the four speechless boys, still standing with the three seething bullies. "You're gonna pay for this!" Jeb snarled at Kendall. The girls walked away glumly. They couldn't seem to get close to these boys, without an incident occurring.

"We have to go now. See you later," they said, waving sadly. The boys could not believe that it was happening again. With Kendall back, they had hoped that the trouble would stop, but it had just begun.

After only an hour in home room, a woman's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please send Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell to Principal Sharpe's office, please?"

Mrs. Benson looked over her glasses at the boys. She sighed. "Yes," she answered. _Here__ we__ go,_ she thought.

They stood up apprehensively. She nodded. They solemnly exited the room and made their way, to the office of a man that they had never met or seen before...the infamous Principal Sharpe.

They stepped into a sterile office with a tidy desk, and an impeccably well-groomed man. He was wearing a pressed suit, an immaculate button down dress shirt with a tightly knotted tie, and his face and head were cleanly shaven. He sat at the desk with his hands folded before him. He looked up at the four nervous boys in the doorway.

"Have a seat gentlemen," he said, referring to four vacant chairs. They slunk into the designated chairs. "Now, I want to hear your side of the story," he said calmly. "We'll start with...?" He pointed to James.

"James," James said, realizing that he was referring to him. "W-Well I-I...don't really know what happened...ever since we've been at this school...these guys haven't seem to like us, very m-much," James stammered.

"I see," he said, not looking up from his papers. He silently waved a hand toward Kendall. Kendall told him about how the bullies had been taunting his friends while he was out sick, and how his return had stirred things up.

Principal Sharpe listened patiently to each version of the story. "So, how exactly did it come to an exchange of physical blows?" he asked.

The boys blinked in confusion. "Uh...they were about to _kill_ us," Kendall said.

"_Kill__ you_?" he repeated.

"We believe so," said James.

"That is why we have hall monitors and rules here, boys. No one is going to _**kill**_ anyone at this school, not while I'm on duty." Just as he said 'on duty', Logan noticed a plaque hanging on the wall behind him. It said: IN HONOR OF RICHARD J. SHARPE, UNITED STATES ARMY.

_That __explains __a __lot, _thought Logan. "I'm going to go easy on you boys this time. It's the first offense brought to my desk, at _this_ school," he said, mulling over the papers. They realized that he must have known about their previous records from the old school.

He listed off the punishment. "Two weeks detention after your school activities, for one hour. _Harsh. "_One demerit on your records." _Ooh...that __did__ not __sound__ good. _"And, I will arrange for all those involved, to meet at the completion of the punishment, to resolve the issue, once and for all". _Uggh...that__ was__ not__ going__ to__ be __pleasant._

"Dismissed, gentlemen!" he suddenly stood and saluted the startled boys. They scurried to stand and return the salute. "Now march back to class!" he ordered.

xxx

Farmer Slate had already received news of the troubles at school that day. They were not surprised that he knew, but they were surprised to find him waiting on the porch in the cold wind, waiting for their return

"It's c-cold out today, a-a-and h-h-e's already outside waiting," Kendall stuttered nervously.

"This is bad. I-I'm w-worried," Logan whispered back, his teeth chattering in the cold.

Farmer Slate stood from his wicker chair as they approached the porch. **"THE FIRST DAY BACK?"** he snapped. They hung back. **"GET UP HERE!"** he yelled yanking them up the steps by their arms. He pushed them through the open door. **"Get your coats off and meet me in the dining room immediately!"**

They sat at the long table and he laid out some papers. Their bodies were taut with nerves. **"I have papers here!"** he yelled, slapping at the papers before him. **"You have a strike on your records! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"**

They shook their heads and ducked down . **"IT MEANS THREE STRIKES AND...YOU"RE OUUUT!"** he roared like a psychotic umpire, holding up three beefy fingers. He pounded his fist down on the table, making the centerpiece dance in the process.

They sat frozen in fear, as they watched the farmer's face turn a deep shade of purple. They were fascinated with the pulsating vein on his forehead, as he continued to make the centerpiece bounce with every strike. He stopped and leaned back in his chair to catch his breath. They slunk lower in theirs and peeked over the edge of the table. He stood.

**"It's only November and you boys are already in trouble! You will get your act together or so help me I will...I will..."** They trembled and ducked out of sight.** "I WILL PULL YOU ALL OUT AND HAVE YOU HOME-SCHOOLED HERE AT SLATE"S ACRES!"**

They gasped and released high-pitched screams of horror. They knew he meant every word. They absolutely had to stay out of trouble. There was no way they could ever let homeschooling happen.

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, BOYS?"** he screamed.

**"Yes sir!"** they replied through their tears.

xxx

Thankfully, the bullies kept their distance after the run-in with the principal. They looked around carefully, just to be certain.

"We have to get serious here now," said Kendall.

"I know," said James, combing his hair in his locker mirror. He peered over Kendall's shoulder. "I seriously need to meet that cute girl, who is looking at me." He flashed her a cheesecake smile.

"I _mean_ it, James!" warned Kendall.

"I get it! I get it!" James said, while walking over to the girl. Kendall sighed.

"Well I'm doing the best I can," Carlos said, pouting. "I can't help it if my teacher doesn't like me!"

"What makes you think that Mrs. Benson doesn't like you?" asked Logan.

"Well...no matter what I say, she always stares at me like I'm an idiot!" he cried.

"Maybe it's the helmet, that you keep forgetting to remove," said Logan.

Carlos pouted again. He loved his leather helmet. It made him feel safe. "I'm sorry Carlos," Logan said. "We just need to get your grades up a bit, and you need to quit doing crazy stunts in the classroom."

"Okay," Carlos said, looking down at his shoes.

Logan patted him on the back. Logan was doing very well in school...at least academically. He was getting all 'A's', and received an award for his science project on electricity. However, even Logan was beginning to lose focus, with all the chaos and his constant fear. He couldn't shake the feeling that Farmer Slate held onto a very personal grudge, when he called him a 'know-it-all'. Hiis eyes bored through him the most, even when they were all being yelled at for something. Logan tried to push the thoughts of the farmer to the back of his mind, but it was always there. He was personally going to see to it, that they were never home-schooled at Satan's Acres.

James was obviously becoming a little too preoccupied with the girls. He had three different ones, who he was alternating his time with, and now, his latest interest was Bonnie. She was usually the lead in the school plays, and he was officially developing a crush on her. When he heard that she was hoping to be cast as the star angel in the Christmas performance, he decided to try out for her the lead male. The angel that she would be kissing on Christmas Eve so that it would snow.

As it turned out, Biff was intending to do the same thing. He also had a liking for Bonnie, and was determined to get the part. Trouble was brewing in Kendall and Logan's opinion, and they tried to talk James out of it.

Kendall, was still trying to catch up on missed tests and reports, that he had missed when he was absent. He did not need to let his grades slip now. The detention had taken up a lot of time, and it was difficult to get back on track.

Carlos was still exploring the new school, and left the others constantly worrying and searching for him. They had many close calls where Carlos had unknowingly caused a mini disaster, and had to get him away from the scene, without being caught. All of these factors were a recipe for disaster.

xxx

The boys rushed through their chores the week. They milked the cows, collected the eggs, and groomed the horses, without a hitch. Kendall and Carlos were especially eager to get done quickly, so that they could catch up on their homework. Logan offered to stay back with James and finish up, when James let out an ear-piercing scream. Logan ran to find him, fearing the worst.

"James! What's wrong?" Logan cried.

"I think I stepped in poo!" James muttered, looking at the bottom of his boot.

_"That's_ what you screamed about?" Logan asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well...not entirely. I think I have a blister too," he whined, sitting down on the nearest fence rail and gingerly lifting his foot on his other knee. Logan sat down beside him and listened to him whimper when he removed his boot. He slowly rolled back the sock from his heel. _"Ow...Ow...Ow!"_ he cried, as he exposed the blister to open air.

Logan examined it closely. "Oh...yeah...that's a doozey! We need to clean that up, then put some antiseptic and a band-aid on it." He stood to head to the house. "I'll be right back with the first-aid kit."

"Wait!" James stopped him, hopping on one foot. "You're not seriously going to put that fiery liquid on my open wound, are you?"

"James...I'll see what we can do.." Logan reassured him, while walking backwards.

_**"OW!"**_ James suddenly howled.

"James! Geez! Take it easy! It is just a blister!" Logan said. "You'll be okay! I swear!"

"No! No! No!" James whimpered again, trying to hobble back to the fence rail. "I stepped on something sharp!"

Logan rushed back over and knelt by James' foot. He reached over and quickly pulled a thin wire nail from his heel. James screamed, his eyes brimming with tears. He scrunched them up and turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the damage.

"I think it's a clean nail," Logan reported. "And the puncture wound is bleeding, so that's good...you know...bacteria-wise," he said optimistically. "Look! It's shiny!"

James took the nail with a shaky hand and held it up. "That was in my foot?" he asked with big hazel eyes.

"It's really not huge, James," Logan said, looking at the thin wire nail. "We need to clean that wound too though, James. I'll be right back. Don't even move!"

Logan returned to clean the wounds. James hissed, as if Logan had held a hot poker to his skin, making Logan practically have to sit on him to finish. When he was done, James sat glumly on the back porch, while Logan returned the first-aid kit to the house. He saw something black moving out of his peripheral vision. He felt a soft rubbing motion against his calf. It was the fluffy black cat from the shack. She purred happily when he stroked her back.

"You always seem to know when I need you the most," he said softly, sliding his hand down her side. "Where have you been anyway..." he began. He stopped. He felt the firm bulges on her sides.

"OHH! That's where you've been!" he exclaimed. "Hey Logan!" he called out excitedly, when he saw him appear from the doorway. "Check this out!"

Logan came over and smiled, when he saw their old friend from Halloween, had returned to pay them a visit. "I'm going to call her Halloween," James announced. "And look! She's about to have little pumpkins, isn't she?"

Logan looked her over and gently felt each one of the bulges on her sides. "Yep!" he grinned. "Four of them!"

"Halloween! You little wildcat you!" James said playfully, rubbing her even plumper body, up against his hand. Logan scratched her behind the ears and she nuzzled his hand. "I want to keep her," James said sadly.

"I know. I wish we could too," Logan admitted. "But, she would be terrified of Farmer Slate's yelling."

They sat quietly with Halloween. "Let's make a bed for her and the babies in the unused barn." James brightened.

"Okay," Logan agreed. They found an old crate and lined it with some hay and an old flannel shirt. They hid it behind the barrels in the barn, so that she could have some privacy with her kittens. She seemed to thank them, as they showed her the new quarters. They gave her a final pet and left feeling better that they knew she had a safe place.

Back inside the farmhouse, they found Kendall and Carlos, fervently bent over their homework at the dining room table. It made them realize that they had not done their own yet, and would not have time.

xxx

Logan and Carlos noticed that James seemed depressed ever since the night they had found Halloween. He had not been talking much. Kendall was surprised when he turned away one of Mrs. Knight's pies for dessert, and he wondered why he wasn't over-grooming himself lately. As a matter-of-fact, James' hair was looking down-right messy lately. In school he was paying even less attention in class than usual, and jumped a foot when Mrs. Benson tried to get his attention to answer a question.

He didn't even notice when Bonnie walked by.

"James? Are you feeling okay?" Carlos finally asked.

"Huh?" James said distractedly, as he fingered his jawline.

"Are you all right?" Carlos repeated.

"Oh...yeah, I guess..hey, where did Logan go?" he asked.

"I'll go get him!" Carlos replied happily. It was a breakthrough that he was finally willing to talk to one of them. In a flash, Carlos returned towing Logan behind him by the wrist.

"I need to talk to you, NOW!" James whispered in his ear.

"Okay...How about over there?" Logan asked, pointing to a vacant bench. James nodded mysteriously.

They walked to the bench and sat in silence. "Well?" asked Logan impatiently.

"What?" said James, not making any sense to Logan right now.

"What do you want to tell me, James?" James' eyes filled with tears and with a crack in his voice, he blurted out, "I have lock-jaw Logan!" He burst into tears.

"W-What?" Logan asked with bulging eyes.

"My jaw has been hurting really bad on this side..." he cried and showed him where it hurt. "Now, it hurts on this side too!" he rubbed the other side. 'It's been ever since I stepped on that nail!" He was near hysteria now. Logan studied James for a moment, as he tried to comprehend what he was being told. James' face did look a bit swollen, but he did not seem to have a fever.

"James...I don't think you have lock-jaw..." he said, hoping he was right.

"But, I stepped on that nail, and now my cheeks are huge and..." James began to sob and he threw himself across Logan's lap. "I don't want to die!" he wailed. Bonnie walked by with her friends and stared at the boys.

"Hey! How are you?" Logan asked with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He patted Jame's back and chuckled . "You are so funny, James!" he said loudly, trying to pull the larger boy up. The girls walked away slowly, never taking their eyes away.

"James!" Logan hissed, "pull yourself together! I'll talk to Anna tonight! I don't think you have Lock-jaw!"

"Really?" James said, as he wiped at his eyes. "How can you be sure?"

"Because...I told you...that nail was clean...you bled...trust me James, okay?" Logan tried to comfort him. He put his arm around James' waist.

"Okay." James sniffled and nodded.

"Good. Now let's get back to class before a strike two happens," said Logan with a grimace.

That evening Anna examined James. She came to the the same conclusion that Logan had...that he did not have Lock-jaw or tetanus, as it was technically called. "You boys do know, that you've been vaccinated for tetanus, don't you?" Anna asked them. James was relieved to hear that, but he still worried that he might have some major mystery illness. Logan was a bit embarrassed that he'd forgotten about the tetanus vaccine.

Dr. Bell was notified, that James would be brought in the following morning. Mrs. Knight, Katie and Anna were also at the office, waiting to hear what was wrong with poor James. After what seemed to be an eternity, Dr. Bell came out of the examining room. They were concerned that James was still inside with Nurse Roderick.

He stood to face the group of expectant on-lookers. "We now know, what is wrong with James," he said blandly.

"What's wrong with with him?" Carlos blurted out, unable to stand the suspense any longer. The others slid to the edge of their seats.

"Well...he has...he has...wisdom teeth. Four of them, and they need to come out immediately," he announced.

James shrieked from inside the room.

"Come on out here James," Dr. Bell called.

James came out, looking rather pale and frightened. "Better than Lock-jaw right James?" Carlos asked cheerfully, grabbing James and squeezing him into a big bear hug.

"Ow!" James cried, clutching his cheek.

"I'm sorry James!" Carlos pouted.

"It's okay Carlos. But won't it hurt Dr. Bell...you know ...taking them out?" James whispered the last part. He could barely make himself say it. His poor face.

"Well, I'm afraid that teeth are not my line of expertise," Dr. Bell said. "You will need to see Dr. Pearce, right around the corner. He is a dentist and an oral surgeon, but I believe that he will most likely give you nitrous oxide, or laughing gas."

"Laughing gas?" Carlos exclaimed laughing. "Neat! I wish I could try laughing gas!"

Logan stood up and James gave him a big hug. "You were right all along Logan," he said. Logan smiled and hugged him back, feeling quite relieved that he had been right.

xxx

James turned out to be a pretty good patient, considering how he had reacted to stepping on the nail in the first place. They could hear the soothing voices of Dr. Pearce and his female assistant, from where they sat. They began to administer the nitrous oxide and James began to babble on about Bonnie, and how she looked just like a real angel, with her white-blonde hair. They had no idea what the boy was talking about, but played along with his story- telling. James began to slur, as he asked a dozen questions, some more than once.

"What exactly are these things?" James asked, giggling as he held up the tubing by his chair.

"Those are for vacuuming up excess water..." the assistant tried to explain.

"Are they called slurpy hoses?" he asked and giggled harder.

"Okay," she said, "we'll call them that today..."

"Why do I haf this thin over my mouf?" he asked.

"Try to stop talking now James," she said "and you'll be done in no time."

"Okay," he mumbled. James was now humming loudly, through a muffling of hoses and instruments in his mouth. But in only a short time, they heard nothing from him. Concerned, they all waited until the dentist came out, and told them that James had a stubborn root, that was difficult to remove. He decided to put him under deeper anesthesia, but all had gone well, thus far.

"He is going to be in pain when he wakes, and he is not going to be able to eat solid foods," he told Anna. "If he begins to bleed in abnormal amounts, please notify me." He handed Anna a page of instructions and some liquid medication. Anna asked Sebastian to carry James to the car.

"Remember," the doctor said "He is going to be out of it for a few hours."

James was unable to focus, as they drove home. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and were stuffed with cotton gauze. His eyes were glassy when he opened them momentarily. He attempted to mumble incoherently, when he saw their faces surrounding him, but his head just rolled to the side, and he was back asleep. The boys put their arms around him as he slept. James woke up once and patted them comfortingly, as if he were concerned for them, and then began to snore loudly from the side of his gauze. They couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"Look! A snoring chipmunk!" Carlos laughed and pointed to James' huge cheeks. They really did resemble those of a chipmunk with winter storage shoved in its flaps.

Later that afternoon, James woke in pain, causing great concern to everyone. They rushed to his bedside when they heard him moaning softly. His mouth was bleeding profusely, but Anna was able to re-pack his mouth with fresh gauze, to stop the flow. She administered the dropperful of pain medication that Dr. Pearce had prescribed.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" asked Logan, as he held an icepack to James' swollen cheek. James nodded, but his eyes betrayed him. Logan knew that he was still hurting. It was hard for them to watch James try to be brave, while clutching at his mattress to fight back the tears.

When James finally drifted off to sleep, all three boys were staring at the pitiful sight before them. James lay against his pillow, with his unkempt hair and his handsome face that seemed to grow plumper by the minute. He began to whimper in his sleep, and that did it for all of them. They were officially at his beck and call for the rest of the night.

When James was feeling less pain, he began to enjoy the attention that they were showering him with. He was waited on like a prince, and was more fortunate than Kendall, because he did not have to deal with Nurse Roderick. Although James was content to stay home in bed and have his homework and meals brought to him, he was aware that he was falling behind in school. He was also concerned that he might miss the opportunity to get the role in the Christmas performance.

xxx

As soon as James was able to return to school, he ran to make sure that the final casting had not been posted. To his shock, Biff was doing the very same thing. The list was not up but a notice was. It stated that another audition would be held during the week.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Biff demanded to know. James did not want any more trouble and figured that once he was cast in the role, there was nothing Biff could do about it.

"Looking for someone," James lied. He started to walk away but Biff eyed him suspiciously.

The final audition for the casting was the next evening. James raced in as it began. Biff's eyes bulged when he saw James, and narrowed angrily when he saw Bonnie's eyes light up.

"James! Hi!" she called. "How are you feeling?" She did not give him time to reply, before asking excitedly if he was trying out for the angel role. Biff immediately stood up and bounded over to the director, to remind him that he wanted the part as well.

"Biff..." the director said kindly, Why didn't I know about this last week?"

"I did tell you!" Biff scoffed. "It was before he did!" he said pointing to James. "And he's been absent for a whole week!"

James couldn't help but laugh to himself, picturing the huge man-boy, dressed as an angel. The director seemed to be thinking the very same thing, as he looked at James helplessly. James realized that he had actually been smiling, when he found Biff glaring at him.

"Well, of course both of you boys are welcome to try out for the same part," the director said nervously "The best one will of course get the spot."

Needless to say, the try-out did not go well for Biff. He stumbled over his lines, and even more over his own feet, as he tripped along with Bonnie across the stage.

"Ouch!' she cried when he stomped on her delicate foot for the fifth time. James on the other hand, was charming and very convincing as an angel. He had Bonnie swooning, as he glided her across the stage and recited his well-rehearsed lines perfectly.

Biff was furious when the cast was posted the following morning. James was already waiting there, when Biff arrived knowing full well, that he did not get the part. Carlos nudged James to inform him that a very angry Biff was approaching, when suddenly James found himself on the floor, looking up at the ceiling tiles with a pain in the back of his head.

Carlos saw Biff lean over James, in a menacing stance, so Carlos gave him a hard shove from behind, causing Biff to fall to the floor with a mighty thud. The sound once again alerted the hall monitor, of an ensuing scuffle. The same man who had come before, was now standing over the boys with his hands on his hips.

"I-I didn't do anything..." said James in a small voice and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe not. But he did!" the monitor said, pointing to Carlos. Carlos panicked and for some reason only he knew, decided to make a run for it. He ran through the halls squealing like a stuck pig. He passed a very baffled-looking Kendall and Logan, who began chasing him, wondering what was going on.

"Carlos! Get back here!" they called. They ran directly into the path of Principal Sharpe, who stood in a military stance with his hands behind his back, at the end of the hall. They came to a screeching halt. Their hearts raced and they knew that this was not a good scene. They had left a trail of students picking up their books and papers, and had even managed to knock over the cardboard mascot in the pursuit. They paled.

"Now turn around in the direction of my office, and MARCH!" he ordered. _This__ is__ not__ good,_ thought Kendall. _This__ is__ so__ bad,_ thought Logan. Carlos was about to run by again, still in a mindless panic, when the principal reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, tossing him in line with the other two. "Now, MARCH! ONE, TWO, THREE...ONE, TWO, THREE!" he yelled. They walked faster. "I said, **March!" **

_He__ means__ literally, _they thought, as they lifted their knees higher, looking like wound-up toy soldiers let loose in the halls. They were forced to march all the way to the office in a line, much to their chagrin, while the on-lookers snickered and pointed at them.

He marched them to his office and shouted, "At ease gentlemen!" They stood frozen behind the chairs. "You may be seated!"

They sat down, praying that he would go easy on them once more. He looked at them. "I believe that we have met before," he said formally. He thought for a moment. "One of you is missing," he stated, indicating the vacant chair.

"Yes sir. James is, sir," Kendall said.

"Ah yes...James. And is he also mixed up in this incident?"

"No," said Kendall and Logan. "Yes," said Carlos. They looked at Carlos in confusion, wondering why he was trying to bring James into it.

Principal Sharpe turned his attention to Carlos. "Okay, Carlos. You will do the honors of explaining the situation then."

Kendall and Logan cringed at the thought. Their fate now depended upon Carlos.

"Well...Biff...you know Biff, right?" Carlos asked him.

"Mmm-hmmm...continue, Carlos," he said, as he began to write in a leather book.

"Well...he pushed James down because James got the part in the play...and James hit his head...and I pushed him off..." Carlos paused to admire some shiny colored wrappers, hanging over a bowl on the principal's desk. "Oooh! Can I have some?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Carlos," the principal said, as he shoved the bowl full of candy toward him. Kendall and Logan groaned inwardly.

"Well...anyway," he continued. He unwrapped and shoved two pieces of candy, into his mouth at the same time. "Where was I?"

Kendall covered his eyes with both hands, while Logan slumped lower in his chair. "Sit up straight, Mr. Mitchell!" Principal Sharpe ordered.

"Yes, sir," Logan said sheepishly, as he straightened.

"Continue, Carlos," he said, as he continued to write.

_What__ on__ earth __could__ he __be__ writing__ so__ much,_ Kendall worried. Carlos glanced over at Kendall and Logan nervously. He was worried that they were mad at him, by the way they were bulging their eyes.

"I-I.." Carlos stammered, "I just..."

They all leaned in to hear what he was going to say next. "I just started running and running, because I didn't want to get in trouble!" Carlos burst into tears.

_Now __this__ might__ work,_ thought Logan. _Where__ on__ earth__ did__ he__ pull__ those__ tears__ from?_

Principal Sharpe did not seem to be affected by them, as he wrote. He looked up from his book, and gave Carlos his undivided attention. Carlos suddenly had a pleasurable expression cross his small features. He broke into a huge grin.

"You guys have to try this! I mixed a chocolate candy, and a butterscotch candy together, and it tastes just like toffee!" he cried happily.

They groaned aloud. "Carlos! Focus!" Logan hissed at the wide-eyed boy beside him.

"Well...I ran and ran and ended up here!" he finally finished, with a satisfied smile on his adorable face. They waited the several minutes that it took the principal to finish writing in his official-looking book. They could hear nothing but the scratch of his pen, and the sucking sounds that Carlos made, as he began on his fifth piece of candy. He finally pushed the book aside.

"Gentlemen," he said, "I believe that you will in fact be getting a second demerit on your records."

"WHAT?" Kendall and Logan cried together.

"But, we didn't even get to tell our side of the story!" Kendall reminded him.

"I believe, that I have compiled enough evidence here, to draw a reasonable conclusion. You boys created such said disturbance, by running amok in the hallways, hereby causing civilians to have to pull over, and pick up their belongings."

"Civilians?" Kendall echoed.

"Yes, sir. Innocent by-standers, caught up in the disturbance, and threatened by said rampage." They thought they would be ill. Carlos chomped loudly on a piece of candy.

"Carlos!" they yelled.

"Quiet boys! There will be no more outbursts."

"Yes, sir," they mumbled. Another demerit. _What__ was__ Farmer__ Slate__ going__ to __say__ this__ time? __And__ why__ was__ this__ man__ in__ a__ school,__ and__ not__ still__ in__ the __military,__ where__ he__ belonged, _they wondered.

"You will of course also receive another round of detention. Report at o'sixteen hundred hours, to the cafeteria, starting today. Dismissed!"

They stood, feeling in military terms,'"shell-shocked', and shuffled out the door. Carlos was still clutching a handful of candy.

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Kendall, exasperated. "We didn't even do anything, and we're in trouble!"

"I know! Really!" exclaimed Carlos, still munching.

"Enough with the candy!" Logan scolded in a high-pitched voice. Carlos sulked.

They moped back to their lockers to get their books. "What about James," asked Carlos, "do you think he's in trouble too?'

"Most likely," said Kendall. "Guilt, does not seem to be a factor here."

James was called down to the principal's office. "You mean, I have to go down there alone?" he asked Mrs. Benson nervously.

"You are the only one, he called today," she answered dryly. He looked at the others glumly and left the room. Within moments of entering the office, James had learned that he had received detention, and a demerit.

"B-But I didn't even do anything!" James pleaded.

"According to the incident report, you were still involved as much as Biff was. He may be facing dismissal from the hockey team, so you should consider yourself spared." James eyes widened. Biff would blame them for this.

"Dismissed!" he announced. James left down-hearted.

The boys left detention and headed for the bus. They were certain that they were about to face unspeakable wrath from the farmer, when they arrived home.

"My question is, how are we going to avoid a third demerit, when we don't even know how we got the first two?" asked Logan. No one answered. They were too filled with dread.

**I am eager to give the boys their first Christmas at Slate's Acres! Even Christmas is not free of holiday whumpage! Aww...what a shame, right? **


	29. The Final Strike

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry about a mix-up in chapter 28 that I have since fixed. As I was saying, it is pre-written and I scrambled something! I'm finally getting a little break in my schedule and I am hoping to get a couple of chapters up soon without typos HA-HA! Thank you for reviewing! Happy Thanksgiving to all!**

They were barely down the lane when they heard, "**Strike ****Two!**" booming from the porch.

The farmer's angry face was barely visible yet, but he came bolting from the steps. In a split-second decision, they dropped their bags and ran. The Farmer began to yell a mumble-jumble of words that they did not take the time to decipher.

However, they did hear, "**Wait**** till**** I**** get**** my**** hands ****on**** you**** boys**!"

They ran faster. They bobbed and weaved in between corn stalks until they lost him. At least they thought that they had lost him, but the stalks of Indian corn were sparse and dry at this time of year, and he easily tracked their movement through them. He came lunging toward them and..._what__ was __he__ holding? _

They did not take the time to find out. They ran into a field of tall sorghum that was more dense than the cornstalks. They crouched down and waited for his ranting, when...all was quiet. Until...Carlos threw his head back. He opened his mouth wide, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ahh...Ahhh..." The fluffy sorghum had tickled his nose.

"No! Carlos! Don't!" begged Kendall, throwing his hand over Carlos' mouth to keep him from sneezing.

"AHHH-CHOOO!"

"**I know you boys are in there!** **Come out, now!**" the farmer's voice echoed through the field.

"He is obviously _not_ enjoying the chase!" Logan said wryly. "Run!"

"W-Which way?" yelled Kendall.

"Just run!" yelled James.

"**Get back here!**!" Farmer Slate shouted into the field.

They ran until they couldn't see or _hear_ Farmer Slate behind them. They hid behind one of the parked tractors, trying to catch their breath.

"We are in _sooo _much trouble!" cried Logan.

"Yeah! We can _never_go back!" said Carlos, shaking his head.

"Carlos. . . we have to go back," said Kendall, "we live here now, remember?"

"B-but what is he going to do to us, when he catches us?" Carlos pouted.

"Ba-a-ad things," said James dramatically, looking around for their predator.

"You know we have to go back pretty soon, right guys? Or he's just going to get angrier," said Logan. "I don't care much for his angrier side."

"Yeahhh..." said Kendall, in defeat.

They started back, now in plain view. The farmer was watching and waiting from just a few feet away. They figured he must have known where they were all along. They shuddered and headed toward the farmhouse. They now saw that what he in fact held, was a...cornstalk?

"**In the house**!" he yelled, waving the cornstalk violently in the air, and chasing after them.

They bounced off the door frame, and off one another, as they all tried to get through the the narrow entrance at the same time.

"Ow, my eye!" cried James.

"My nose!" cried Kendall.

Carlos and Logan tried to squeeze under the other two, but continued to ricochet off of the door frame. Farmer Slate had now closed the gap between himself and the boys.

"**Get in there!**!" he demanded, whipping the cornstalk at them. "**Get your coats off, right now!**!"

They stumbled into the mudroom with him still raving about what he had a mind to do to them for making him chase them, all the while relentlessly swinging the cornstalk that he brandished.

"_Oww_!" Kendall cried out, as he removed his coat, only to receive an unpleasant blow from the stalk.

"_Ahhh_!" James screeched, when he became tangled in the sleeves of his coat, and the farmer seized the opportunity to whack him with the cornstalk.

Seeing the other two being pummeled by the cornstalk, Carlos and Logan crawled across the floor to get away. The farmer saw them, and beat at them with what was left of the demolished stalk. Hard pieces of colored corn kernels rained down on the white tile, pinging every which way. They shrieked and rolled out of the way.

"**Move faster**!" he yelled, whooshing the pathetically damaged stalk back and forth through the air.

"We're moving! We're moving!" Kendall yelled back, just as he and James lost their footing on the loose kernels, and fell on their backsides. "_Uhhh_..." they groaned. He yanked them up roughly.

"**Now, follow me!**" he boomed.

They obeyed, still stinging from the cornstalk whipping, and limped after him. He was several angry strides ahead of them.

"I have to hand it to him...he sure can improvise on a weapon, when he needs to," whispered Logan.

"You can say that again," said Kendall.

"That really hurt!" whispered Carlos.

"Wouldn't you agree, that cornstalks hurt just as bad as the wet towel snaps, we get in the locker room?" whispered James.

"I told you... corn _hurts_!" Logan whispered back.

They followed him up the stairs, fearing the worst. They were surprised when he passed their bedroom and continued up another flight of stairs, behind a door. They looked at one one another fearfully. _Where __is__ he__ taking__ us,_ they wondered. He opened a door that was too short for he himself, to enter through. Actually it was too short for any of them to just walk through without bending over.

"Golly! Do gnomes live here?" asked Carlos, wide-eyed.

James elbowed him in the side. "SHHH!"

Farmer Slate threw open the tiny door and shoved Carlos inside first. Then, he forced the others in, one by one. They apprehensively stood in the attic room. The walls sloped to the floor where there were neatly stacked boxes along the eaves. They could only stand upright in the center of the room.

The farmer's angry red face appeared in the small doorway. "You're job is to gather together all of the Christmas items and put them near the entrance!"

"O-okay," said Kendall meekly, when no one else responded.

"I'll be back when I feel I can restrain myself from beating you all senseless!" He banged the door shut. They heard a click and his heavy footsteps descending down the stairs. Logan attempted to turn the door knob. It was locked.

"Who has a lock on the _outside_of their attic door?" asked Logan.

"**Him**!" yelled James, making the 'crazy gesture' with a finger, in a spiral around his ear. Very little light was coming through the dusty octagon windows.

"It's kind of creepy in here," said Carlos, looking around.

Kendall reached up and pulled the string to illuminate a bare bulb on the low ceiling. They jumped when they saw a dress form with an elegant wedding gown on it, and a veil hanging above it on a hat hook.

"Whose is that?" cried Carlos, pointing to the gown.

"I assume that it belonged to Mrs. Slate," said Logan, turning paler.

"Do you think her ghost is still in here?" asked James. "And the ghosts of all of the other dead people he killed?"

"James! I _know_ you don't seriously believe that!" Logan said twitching, and trying to nonchalantly nod in the direction of the terrified Carlos.

"Oh...yeah...right!" James said, shrugging. "I'm sure they've moved on, _by __now._"

The hanging bare bulb cast eerie shadows around the area. The wind howled through the slats, and an attic fan began to spin wildly. They bunched together, shivering in the center of the attic with their arms wrapped around one other.

"S-shouldn't we be looking in the boxes?" asked Kendall nervously, embarrassed that he, usually the leader, was clinging to the others just as much as they were to him.

"I'm afraid of the boxes," said James. "And, what might be in them," he whispered, while wrapping a leg around Kendall. Kendall shoved his leg off.

"Well, we can't put this off forever," Kendall said, trying to sound brave.

"I'm afraid of the bats that might be in here...namely the diseases that they may carry," said Logan, ducking low, and searching the rafters for any sign of one.

"I'm afraid that Farmer Slate might come back before he's cooled off and..." Carlos began.

"Carlos! Don't start that again!" Kendall groaned.

Kendall approached the stack of boxes. Something cast a large shadow on the wall. Kendall raised an eyebrow when he saw the silhouette... and it was …..moving...moving...

"_**Ahhh!**_ **Big hairy spider!**" Kendall screamed, watching it sway back and forth on its spider silk thread. He leaned back as it swung by.

All screaming now, James covered his hair, and ducked when it swung back past his head. Carlos spun in a circle to avoid it as it flew by, and Logan karate-chopped it frantically when it headed straight for his face. The spider seemed to be taunting them as it made its rounds. A final 'chop' from Logan sent it careening to the floor where it flattened itself under a box.

They sighed in relief when it disappeared. "Okay, then!" said Kendall, as if nothing at all had happened. "Should we get back to work, then?"

They avoided the numerous boxes marked _Julia_ or _Baby Michael_. They watched anxiously as Kendall warily pulled the first box he saw, marked _Christmas, _over to the middle of the room.

They all backed away from the box and stared at it. Kendall brushed the dust from his hands. "Gee, haven't any of these boxes been opened this decade?" he asked.

"What do you think is in it?" asked Carlos, getting curious.

"Let's find out," said Kendall. He took a deep breath, and pulled open one of the flaps. They all jumped back and waited. He pulled open another flap. They leaned in curiously, then retreated again and waited. Nothing. Kendall flung open the other two flaps and peered inside.

"What's in there?" James asked, not about to find out for himself.

"Oh," Kendall laughed in relief, "what do you know...it's just a bunch of old ornaments."

They all joined him and leaned in to see inside. Suddenly, the paper rustled and out sprung a family of mice.

"_**Eeeeeeek!**_" they screamed, and they tried to run away in the small space.

They jumped over the scurrying mice like they were hot coals, flapping their arms up and down. They tried desperately to shove the miniature door open with their shoulders, but to no avail.

"**Help!**" they shouted.

Carlos frantically leaped head-on into an eave, bouncing off his helmet, and knocking himself to the floorboards. A mouse ran over his forearm, and he let out a blood-curdling cry. The mice were squeaking loudly, so Kendall and Logan picked up the only defense weapons they could find; two decorative candy-canes. They swatted erratically at the swarming mice, screaming all the while as they missed, until they had nothing left to hold but the curved tops of the decorations.

The squeaking of the mice, and the shrill screams from the boys, must have riled the bats which were apparently hidden in the rafters, because they began to fly around the attic, dipping low over their heads and squeaking as well. Logan let out a high-pitched squeak in return, when he saw the bats. Every time Logan squeaked, both the mice and the bats would squeak back at him.

James saw Logan looking up, squeaking and screaming at the bats. "_**Ahhhh!**_" James squealed as they dove at them. He grabbed the veil off of the hook, and threw it over his head to protect his face and hair, but his arm bumped into the hanging light-bulb. It swung about, flashing on and off, as he flailed.

They had been screaming over the mice and bats, until they saw James coming toward them in the flashing light, screaming and spinning in circles like a deranged bride...or at least the ghost of one.

"**Help!**" they screamed louder, trying to beat at him with the broken candy-canes. Finally Kendall was able to steady the blinking light, and they realized that it was just James.

Eventually, the mice and bats disappeared as well...where to they did not know... but they knew that they still had to be there, _somewhere_.

"Well, this really is a horror film now, isn't it?" exclaimed Kendall, trying to calm himself down.

Actually, every box they pulled was a nightmare waiting to happen. They painstakingly worked through the boxes, fearful that the vermin might reappear. Fortunately, the vermin were as frightened of them, as they were of the vermin.

After four hours of hunching over boxes, the boys were dirty and tired. They pulled every box they could find toward the 'gnome door', and huddled in the center of the attic, listening to the howling wind. Every sound made them jump. A shutter began to thump and bang against the side of the house, as the wind blew harder. Trembling now, they were no longer ashamed to cling to one another.

"_When _is he coming for us?" James asked, when his belly began to growl loudly. "I am so hungry."

"I believe we missed dinner, which was likely his plan, all along," said Logan.

"I'm so hungry, too," whined Carlos. He pulled a handful of sticky candy out of his pocket. "I have this, though!" He offered them the candy happily.

"UH...no thanks Carlos. You eat it," said Kendall, making a face at the gooey mess in his hand.

"Don't let the mice know you have candy!" James whispered, as he clung to Logan and looked around warily. Logan clung back, imagining that with the mice, would most likely come the bats.

An hour later, they were still sitting in a tight circle, on some boxes that had been deemed 'safe'. They began to nod off, and desperately tried to fight sleep.

"Why don't we take turns napping, while the others stay up, in case someone comes for us?" suggested Logan.

"Yeah, like we did before," said Kendall. "I get dibs on a nap!" he said quickly.

"Oh...all right," said Logan. "B-But who will be awake with me?" he asked nervously.

"I'll stay awake with you! We can play games!" cried Carlos. Logan sighed. He knew that Carlos was probably just wound up from eating the blob of candy, and couldn't sleep yet anyway.

Kendall and James had no choice but to sit down on the attic floor at Carlos' and Logan's feet, and lean on the boxes, and each other, to get any rest. They listened to the other two boys playing the alphabet game for a while.

"I'm going on a trip, and I'm going to bring... an acrobat!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Now, why on earth would you choose to bring an acrobat on a trip with you?" asked Logan. Kendall and James drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, as they listened to the two bickering boys. It was music to their ears.

Two hours later, the two now exhausted boys, woke up the two napping boys. "We _have_ to sleep," pleaded Logan. "Carlos is driving me nuts," he whispered into Kendall's ear.

"I heard that!" Carlos said with a pout..

"Well, seriously Carlos, who brings an igloo on a trip?" Logan asked with exasperation.

"What if it were a trip to Alaska? Huh, smartie-pants?" Carlos threw back.

"Then you would build one, there!" Logan said, his voice climbing higher.

James opened his eyes. It was as if they had awoke a sleeping bear. He had been trapped in an unpleasant dream about spiders, mice, and bats in his hair, and he was feeling grumpy and sore from the hard wooden floor.

"Stop it, you two!" he yelled, startling the two quarreling boys. They whimpered at the unexpected sound of his loud booming voice.

"S-Sorry, James," Logan said. He and Carlos held onto one another like best buddies again.

"No..._I'm_ sorry," James said quietly. "Bad dream. Why don't you guys sleep now. Kendall and I will take over."

"He's not coming for us, is he?" asked Carlos, in a sad little voice.

"No," they all decided at once. Before they knew it, all four boys were sound asleep. The morning light began to seep through the dusty octagon windows, once more. The sound of footsteps on the stairs aroused them from their slumber.

"I hope that's Farmer Slate, and not a ghost coming for us!" whispered a confused James.

"I hope that's a ghost, and not Farmer Slate!" Carlos whispered back, afraid that he was going to punish them again.

"I don't want it to be either! I want Anna!" Logan squeaked. He buried his head into Kendall's chest. The mice squeaked back from behind the wall.

The door clicked, then creaked open. It was almost as good as Anna. It was Sebastian. "Gentlemen," he called, trying to bend his long body low, and look into the tiny doorway.

"Sebastian!" Kendall cried. "Boy, are we happy to see you!"

"Yes. It's time for breakfast. I'm afraid that you only have an hour to dress, eat, and catch your bus."

"Wow. He really did leave us in here all night in this creepy attic," said James.

They crawled out of the doorway. "Well, Mr. Slate mentioned something along the lines of opting to keep you in there, or...well, let's just say he did not trust that he would be able to restrain himself." They winced at the implication.

xxx

Before running to catch the bus, they took a few moments to tell a very concerned Anna about their night in the attic. She clicked her tongue in sympathy, and gave them each a hug.

"That explains why your room was so quiet all evening, you poor loves," she said. "We need to get one of the cats in here to take care of those mice!" she said, as an afterthought.

"Hey! I know the perfect one!" exclaimed James. "She's always around, and she would be a great mouser!"

"Any one, will probably do. Bring her in after school then love," she said. He decided not to mention that she was pregnant yet, for fear that the kittens might be an issue. They all smiled at James' ingenious idea.

They arrived home to find Anna waiting for them. "I spoke to Mr. Slate, and he does not want his belongings ruined in the attic. Go ahead and find your cat love, and bring her in," she said to James.

They ran out to the unused barn, and found Halloween asleep in her bed. "Come on, Halloween!" James said gently,"You are coming home with us." She purred happily as they lifted her out.

"Whoa! You are huge now!" James exclaimed, as her body slid every which way with the added weight. Kendall carried her flannel shirt and crate, while the other two held open the doors.

"My! She is plump isn't she?" Anna cried when she saw her in James' arms.

He tucked her under his jacket, hoping that no one would notice that she was pregnant just yet. They took her to the attic and placed her crate bed, water bowl, and litter box from Anna, inside.

"Won't she wonder why she can't get out?" asked Logan, as they closed the tiny door.

"And won't she be afraid of the ghosts?" asked Carlos.

"The _ghosts,_ did not kill us, and we spent the night in there," said Kendall.

"I'm going to take her out at night, anyway," James said . "She can sleep with us." They looked at one another skeptically.

That night the boys waited until the house was quiet, and crept down the hall to the attic door. James pushed open the door a couple of inches. "Halloween!" James whispered into the dark. She came running, but seemed to know better than to meow.

He scooped her up, and they tip-toed back to their room. They let her play with a button on a string that they had made for her for a while, trying not to giggle too loudly at how clumsy she was with her bulging sides. Exhausted from the late night and lack of sleep the day before, they fell heavily into their beds, and into a deep sleep, listening to the purring cat under the covers at James' feet.

xxx

The Christmas performance was being held that first weekend of December. It was surprisingly dry for the Midwest at this time of year. Every morning, the boys had run to the window to see if it had snowed yet. They loved the snow and all of the sports that went along with it, but still there was nothing but brown as far as the could see. Nonetheless, they knew that Old Man Winter would eventually make his entrance, as he always did.

With two demerits under their belts, they tread the hallways with care, and were on pins and needles for the last three weeks before Christmas break. The schedules were still demanding with all of the detentions and missed homework. The play rehearsals were definitely cutting into James' time, and he was more interested in Bonnie than in his homework.

James was driving the boys crazy talking about her. "I guess James is in love with Bonnie, _this_ month?" asked Kendall wistfully, as he found himself once again looking around for him.

"I know, right?" Logan agreed. "He's never even around, anymore."

"Maybe, that's a good thing. It's keeping Biff away from us, now. After that three-day suspension he got, I haven't really seen him," Kendall muttered into his locker, as he searched for his books.

"Speak of the devil," whispered Logan. Biff stomped by in his usual Frankenstein manner, and 'accidentally', swung his body into Logan and Kendall's, as he passed. He didn't speak however, and they felt that it was at least an improvement over his previous behavior.

Without snow to date, the Christmas play was just the thing to help get the town into a more festive mood. The school was known to put on an elaborate show every year, and it always drew a large crowd. The auditorium was packed on opening night. All of the parents, Katie, and even Farmer Slate, was present to see James's first performance. They ducked into their seats with their hot cocoa and candy canes from the concession booth, and waited for the opening act.

The curtain rose. The set was breathtakingly realistic. A row of small buildings decorated for Christmas, complete with streetlamps, trees, and townspeople milling about, was the first thing they saw. Classical Christmas music was playing, as the people appeared to be greeting one another, and going in and out of the shops and cafes. The music waned.

"Merry Christmas, Mary!" one girl called to another.

"Merry Christmas, Jessica! It doesn't really feel the same without snow though, does it?"

"No...I guess not," she said, looking up at the sky wistfully.

On the side of the stage, high above the town, floated two angels looking down on the town and listening to the conversations below. The town lights dimmed and James and Bonnie descended gently on their harnesses, with their wing feathers glistening under the stage lights. They floated down and shared a graceful dance together, as they glided on a glassy pond.

The townspeople were hoping for Christmas snow, to bring in tourists who came every year, and provided the businesses with much needed money for their families. They were good, kind people, who relied on it. They also believed that snow that fell on Christmas Eve was magical and pure, and came with blessings.

The angels shared a kiss by act three, that brought with it the sought after snow. James and Bonnie embraced one another, as they hovered over the town, and with a heavenly kiss, brought down a sparkling cascade of snow that blanketed the town with it's blessings. They also watched over the ill, fed the hungry, and made sure that the needy received presents under their trees.

They had performed splendidly and the crowd exploded into applause, as the curtain closed at the final act. James, elated with the audience's response, and obviously now smitten with Bonnie, felt on top of the world that evening. He was not surprised when his mother hugged and kissed him, and told him how perfect he was, but he was shocked when Farmer Slate patted him on the back and said, "Good Job James!"

Even Kendall, Carlos and Logan, could not help but appreciate his performance, and they felt happy for him. They even contemplated joining him in the Drama Club, the next time around.

The choir performance that week was also a success, and they had to admit that the level that this school was on, compared to the old school, was much higher. The following week, they even won their hockey game despite their fears of confrontation. There had been no major conflicts with any of the bullies, other than a few glares and towel snaps. Basically, things seemed to be actually looking up for the boys of Slate's Acres.

They were finishing up the weekend chores together, when Kendall broke their content silence.

"All we need now, is a little snow!" Kendall said hopefully, as he stared up at the sky for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, just like in _An Angel's Kiss,"_ said James, referring to the play.

"Well, James," Carlos teased, "Why don't you fly up there, and make it happen?" James whacked him in the arm.

The farmer was busy with Anna and the decorating, as well Christmas planning, so the boys enjoyed a break from his constant scrutiny. They were eager to go sledding, ice skating, and skiing, with their free time. For some reason, the snow had not come yet this year.

The following morning was a Monday. The boys dragged themselves from their cozy beds. They were still groggy from staying up late with Halloween every night, and also from the several nights of sneaking in their homework, to catch up by lantern light. Kendall stretched and yawned, complete with sound effects.

James walked to the window and peeked out, to see huge snowflakes whirling about. "It's finally Snowing!"

"Aw! But their melting, before they can stick," Logan said sadly, looking over his shoulder.

"It's coming, It's coming," Kendall reassured. "It always does," he reminded them.

By the time they arrived at the school, Kendall was proven correct. The ground was completely covered with snow, and a light drizzle made the snow perfectly cohesive. Kendall couldn't resist the urge to pick up a handful of the fresh snow.

"It's sticking!" Kendall shouted. He rounded a snowball lightly into his palm, and tossed it gently at Logan's head, causing it to crumble on top of his dark hair.

"Ha! Ha!" Kendall laughed, and pointed at the none too pleased Logan.

Carlos and James had just noticed what Kendall had done, and begun to giggle when...out of nowhere, Kendall was whacked in the face with a tightly-packed snowball, knocking his hat off of his head from the impact. He fell flat on his back and moaned, holding his mouth.

The boys spun around to see who had thrown the missile. There were curious staring faces, but no one looked like a guilty party. They crouched down beside Kendall.

"Are you _okay,_ Kendall?" James asked.

Logan gently pulled Kendall's glove away from his mouth. His bottom lip was already swollen and split. A thin line of blood was trickling down his chin.

Carlos was furious when he saw Kendall. "Jeepers! We'll find the creep that did this Kendall! I promise!" He stood up and adjusted his helmet. He scanned the area, looking for any suspicious activity.

An array of tightly-packed snowballs came soaring in from all directions simultaneously, pelting the boys mercilessly. James was hit in the head repeatedly, while Logan was struck with an especially painful blow to the ear. He doubled over in pain, and clutched his stinging ear.

"That's it!" screamed Carlos, just as a snowball hit him in the gut. He let out a shrill, Indian-warrior war-whoop, as he beat at his chest with his fists. He began to frantically build a pile of tightly-packed snowballs at his feet, all the while dodging the incoming ammunition.

"Help me, James!" he yelled, as Logan let out a loud "Ooof!" and went down behind him. A stream of snowballs continued to pummel him.

James spotted the culprits craning their heads around the stone wall by the sidewalk. The bullies had all gathered to chuckle at the aftermath. Carlos recognized the huge figure of Biff, and announced to James that he was one of the enemies.

"I kind of figured!" James yelled, as he was hit from behind by two other boys running away. Carlos began to fire forcefully around the stone wall, causing the gang to once again split up and take cover. James focused on targeting the two running boys.

Logan, slipping twice in the new-fallen snow, finally clamored to his feet, ready to avenge the offenders who had bestowed such humiliation upon them. He helped Kendall to his feet as well, and all four boys began to holler at the tops of their lungs, as they exerted every last ounce of energy, to wage an all out war on the half-dozen retreating boys.

"**They're crazy!**!" Eric screamed, as he turned to run back up the walk-way, and into the school. Jeb shortly followed when he spotted Carlos' contorted face, as he raced at him with an armload of snowballs, expertly hitting his target every time.

Biff and his unknown allies, held their ground and took on James and Logan. They drew closer and closer to one another. As a team, the boys were able to knock back the bullies until they shouted, "Okay! Okay! We give! We give!" with their hands raised high.

It was the perfect conclusion to the perfect snowball combat until... they realized why they were conceding the fight to them so easily. They turned to see that they were being observed by more than just students. What seemed to be the entire school staff, was standing mouths agape, staring at the sopping wet and disheveled boys, still armed with snowballs. They fell to their knees and threw back their heads in disbelief.

"_**Nooooooo!**_" they screamed to the sky.

Being called to the principal's office that morning, came as no surprise. Apparently, a rogue snowball shattered a school window, and Biff claimed that he was minding his own business, trying to get into the school when he was bombarded with a series of vicious snowballs. He, of course, was complaining of back pain.

Principal Sharpe merely shook his head, and sighed when the boys entered his office. "Boys," he finally spoke. "You no sooner are informed of one punishment, when you are met by another. You all seem to be nice young men. What do _you_ feel the problem is?"

They were not sure where to begin. The leather book was once again upon his desk. He released another heavy sigh when they simply sat with their heads hung low.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Slate, your legal guardian for the time being, will ultimately decide what should be done with you." He wrote in his book for a few moments.

"I personally, would place a third demerit on your records, assign more detention, and of course after a tally of three demerits, I would recommend corporal punishment." They shifted uneasily in their chairs, at the sound of that. It sounded so..._harsh _coming from this military man. "You would, of course, be notified of what that might entail. Any questions?"

"What exactly..._could_ that entail, _exactly?_" asked Kendall, in an uncertain voice.

"Well, anything from cleaning latrines, kitchen service, paddling, or even expulsion from certain activities, here at Prairie Ridge."

They gasped, even though they knew that no matter how bad the punishment at the school would be, it would pale in comparison to their punishment back at the farm.

"I want you all to return to class, now. Kendall, you will report to the nurse to have that fat lip checked out. I will speak to Mr. Slate in the meantime. Dismissed," he said, more gently than he had the last time.

The blood rushed to their ears, and their hearts raced. It was as if even this usually stern man, felt sorry for them, now. _Was__ he __still __going __easy__ on __them__ because __he __knew __that __they __were __in __a __world__ of __trouble?_

Before the final bell rang for the day, they once again found themselves summoned to Principal Sharpe's office, waiting to hear what the punishment wound be.

"Gentlemen, I have spoken to Mr. Slate...and the verdict is in," he said. Their palms began to sweat. "Mr. Slate has agreed to let you remain involved in your extra-curricular activities, here at Prairie Ridge." They breathed a sigh of relief, but they couldn't help but wonder if he was giving them the good news first.

"He has also offered to pay for the broken window...and any of Biff Johnson's medical expenses, should any arise..." he continued with a smirk. It was obvious that he did not believe Biff's side of the story.

"He himself, will administer any corporal punishment, that he deems necessary..." He paused when he saw the boys visibly cringe. He figured that they were likely terrified of the farmer's wrath. He felt true compassion for them as they sat before him with silent tears streaming down their cheeks. He cleared his throat and continued, "You will however, need to finish up your detention, as well as any extra assignments that Mrs. Benson feels you should."

He closed his book. "Dismissed, Gentlemen," he said kindly, as he stood and shook each one of their clammy hands. He watched them walk away with their heads hung low. _What__ a __shame. __They __would __make __fine __young __soldiers __one __day_ _if __they __could __just __stay __out__ of __trouble._

_xxx_

The bus rambled up to the entrance of the farm. None of them wanted to be the first one off. They half-expected to see Farmer Slate holding up three fingers and screaming "STRIKE THREE!" Instead, he was nowhere to be seen. Kendall gave in when no one stood up, and made his way to the bus exit, looking frightened and pale.

James followed with Carlos in tow. Logan was the last to get off, filling his cheeks with air, as he stepped down. The farmer's absence from the porch was actually frightening him even more.

"W-Where do you think he is? Getting a weapon?" asked Carlos.

"Possibly," replied Kendall. "Or he just had a stroke, and we are now all free to leave this God forsaken farm," he said hopefully.

James folded his arms across his chest, and planted his feet firmly apart on the ground. "I am not going inside," he said. "Because, I want to **live**!" he cried, clutching at his hair desperately.

They were surprised when Logan said that he would go in first. They stared at him with great admiration.

"Logie..." said Kendall, pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you sure? You are so brave."

"Noo," he said, his eyes full of fear. "I just...can't fight it anymore," he explained, with his chest heaving. James and Carlos joined the group hug, as they all allowed themselves a good cry.

Behind the lace curtains, the farmer watched the boys hugging in the lane. He smirked. His blood pressure was still elevated from receiving the principal's phone call. He still had thoughts swimming in his head of what he would like to do to the four brats in his possession, but he knew that he had the perfect solution. The news he was about to deliver, was punishment enough.

He took the last sip of his drink, rinsed the glass out, and placed it back in the liquor cabinet. He pulled a mint from his pocket and gnawed on it patiently, while waiting for the boys to come groveling into the house, led by his devoted Sebastian.

Sebastian appeared in the dining room doorway, right on schedule announcing; "They're home sir." He turned to leave, giving the boys a warm comforting nod as he departed.

"Sit, Boys," Farmer Slate said calmly. They blinked, distrust in their eyes. "Strike three it is. You're out," he said even more quietly.

He made eye-contact with Logan, who froze when he looked into those eyes that bore right through him and into his very soul. Something was different about those eyes this time. The anger was still bubbling underneath, but they almost seemed to bear a gleam of satisfaction over their failure.

"Now, you will now be officially home-schooled at Slate's Acres." They laid their heads down on the table, and their thin shoulders shuttered from the sobs. "Do you understand what this means?" he asked.

They wiped their eyes and nodded. "It means...You have failed miserably. You have failed me, your parents, the school and...most of all, yourselves. I will pull you out after the Christmas break, and you will meet your new teacher in January. Any questions?' Farmer Slate asked smugly.

"W-who _is_ are new teacher?" Carlos asked, still wiping his eyes. The farmer glared at him.

"You will find _that_ out in January, Boy! Now go wash up for dinner!" he bellowed. Carlos looked like he had been slapped. They ran to the bathroom.

They stood before the mirrors. Their pale tear-stained faces stared back at them. _You__ have __failed __miserably,_ kept re-playing in their minds. After methodically washing their hands and faces, they returned to the dining room feeling rather numb, ready to force in the dinner that awaited.

**The next chapter will be up soon and I hope everyone is in the mood for some holiday whumpage cheer!**


	30. The Kittens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of it's characters. **

The boys had eaten very little of the shepherd's pie that Helga had prepared for dinner that evening. They were too worried about how their families were going to take the news about the change in education plans. _Hadn't__ things__ been__ going__ so__ much__ better__ the__ past __couple __of__ weeks?_

"**What**** happened,**** anyway?****" **asked James from his bed, where he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Snow, happened," said Kendall sadly.

Logan thought back to that morning when they had been so happy to discover that it was finally snowing. "No Kendall. It wasn't the snow. It was those jerks at school. They were never going to let go of the grudge they held until we were out."

"But _we're_ out, and _they're_ still in," noted Carlos.

"True, but we're the new kids on the block, and that worked against us," Logan added. "We were easy targets."

"I can't stand the thought of spending more hours here...and less hours seeing Bonnie..." James said listlessly. Kendall sighed as he looked over at James' dreamy look.

"James! Principal Sharpe already told us that we are still on the teams and in the other clubs. You'll see her plenty," Kendall said.

"Yeah! At games and stuff!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"If we live to see anyone in the outside world again," Logan said glumly.

"Well...I guess if we can find a single sliver of a silver lining in this raincloud..." Kendall said dramatically, "It's that we will only have to deal with those jerks at practice and all".

"I guess you're right" conceded Logan.

"Hey! That's true, Kendall!" Carlos piped in, grateful that they had _something_ to be happy about.

James did not add anything to the conversation. They looked over to see why he was so quiet. He was smiling with his eyes closed, already lost in his thoughts of Bonnie. They all threw their pillows as hard as they could at him.

xxx

The families were notified about the homeschooling decision via telephone. Although worried about why their boys were always in trouble even with Farmer Slate, they were pleased to learn that they would have a qualified and experienced instructor who they were promised would give them undivided attention. _Besides,__ how__ much__ trouble__ could__ they__ get__ into__ if__ they __didn't __even __leave__ the__ house__ much?_ they thought. When he informed them that they would even be allowed to keep the extra-curricular activities that they enjoyed, they were even more positive that it was a generous solution to the problem.

They told the farmer to relay to their sons that they would all do their best to attend the hockey game that week. In fact, none of them were able to make it. The boys wondered if everyone at school already knew that they would no longer be attending Prairie Ridge after the New Year. Word seemed to travel fast and they were sure that at least Biff had some first-hand information about it. They were not looking forward to seeing him that evening.

Instead of riding the team bus, the boys were delivered to the school by Sebastian. No sooner had they stepped out of the regal town car, then Eric, Jeb and another boy named Wes were there to comment.

"Oh look! The hot-shots are here! They're too good for the bus now. They get white-glove service with a chauffeur and all!" they mocked. They held the door open for them just as they had on the first day of school, still laughing as they followed them into the locker room.

The room was bustling with bits of chatter, and bustling boys trying to yank their gear on. The four boys had undressed and begun to pull on their pants, when Biff and his new ally, Chandler, found it humorous to began wolf-whistling at them. They tried their best to ignore the unwarranted attention, but the other players, wanting to get in on the joke, gathered around and joined in. Everyone was watching them dress, and they threw miscellaneous items in their direction, whistling all the while.

_Stupid__ mob__ mentality,_ thought Logan, drawing in a deep breath. Even the teammates who appreciated their skills on the ice, and who had never hazed them in the past, were laughing or participating.

"They must all know," Kendall muttered under his breath.

Simultaneously, the coach was on the other side of the wall, discussing matters with the equipment manager, when he was drowned out by the cat calls, whistles and jeers. Perplexed, he entered the changing are to see what the mayhem was about. He blew his whistle loudly over the noise.

"You're all teammates! Brothers of the ice!" All fell silent. "Divided, we'll fall!" he yelled. There was a long silence. "Sorry, that's all the cliches I've got," he said. "Anyway, I will not have any of my players ridiculed before a game! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Coach Rogalski," they all mumbled.

"What do ya' say?" the coach yelled.

"Yes, Coach Rogalski!" they all shouted back.

The coach especially did not want four of his best players to become distracted from taking them to the championships. He had been informed of the changes in their status at the school and had been greatly relieved to learn that they would not be off of the team.

Actually, he had been forced to admit to himself that these four newcomers were actually four of the best players that he had along with Biff, Jeb, Eric and Chandler. However, those other boys were hot-headed and often cost them in penalties.

xxx

The players warmed up on the ice. James scoured the lower bleachers to find Bonnie amongst the Letter-girl Squad. Three sweaters had an _**R**_ on them and with the silly mountain lion hats he could not see her '_forever __halo', _as he liked to call her platinum blonde hair.

He shielded his eyes from the bright overhead lights, and finally caught a glimpse of her pony-tail. She was already looking his way, and pulled off her hat to wave and hold up a sign that said _**GO**__** PRAIRIE**__** RIDGE!**_ She smiled and flipped it over to show him the _**GO**_ _**JAMES!**_ with the glittery stars, on the other side. He beamed her back a dazzling smile of his own.

There were no confrontations amongst teammates during the game, as every player remained focused on passing the puck and scoring goals, but camaraderie ended as soon as they won the game. The din of the crowd chanting "PRAIRIE RIDGE! PRAIRIE RIDGE!" was creating a vibration through the rink, as the elated players skated around high-fiving one another, and patting each other on the back.

Knowing that he would go unnoticed, Biff skated in where the boys were celebrating and gave James a hard jab to the ribs. James doubled over, causing Kendall to believe that he was ill. Kendall put his arm around him, and leaned in to see what was wrong, when Jeb threw out his skate and caught Kendall by the ankle, toppling both he and James to the ice.

"Klutzes!" Eric yelled, pretending to be concerned as he attempted to help them to their feet.

"What happened there?" Kendall mouthed to James as they ultimately helped each other up. James shrugged, figuring that he did not have a clear answer just yet. They noticed Carlos down on his back as they skated back toward the huddle.

"Okay! They _must_ be taking cheap shots!" yelled Kendall. He stooped to give Carlos a hand. Carlos shook his head, trying to shake off the stun of the impact. _Where's__ Logan, _wondered Kendall. "Who knocked you down?" he Kendall. Carlos shrugged.

Several people were on the other side of the huddle leaning over a prone figure on the ice. Kendall's heart skipped a beat. He could tell it was Logan's small form. "We didn't just lose our ability to stay upright on the ice!" Kendall shouted angrily and he sped over to Logan.

"Aww!" said Biff in Kendall's direction, "It looks as if these party boys accidentally clubbed Logan in the face with a stick!"

"Drats!" screamed Carlos chasing after the rapidly departing Eric and Jeb. They were unaware of the smaller boy tailing them as they leaned in close to one another to snicker. Carlos skated full-force into the boys, slamming them into the safety glass. Eric pulled Jeb back to find him holding his bloodied mouth. Biff yelled "HEY! You did that on purpose!", pointing an accusing finger at Carlos.

"NO!" yelled James, skating up the ice." You two stopped right in front of him! It was an _accident_! I saw the whole thing!"

James and Carlos skated back to Kendall and Logan. The medic slapped an icepack to Logan's bruised and swollen cheek, and pointed a bright pen light into his eyes for the second time in two minutes, while he chomped loudly on a wad of gum. A very angry Kendall was glaring at Chandler who stood smirking above them. Coach Rogalski came over as soon as he got word of the injury.

"Now how do injuries like this occur POST-game?" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. Still high on the victory, he hesitated to draw any conclusions until he knew more information. But he did turn to the four bullies who were now present to enjoy the sight of Logan down on the ice biting his lip in pain.

"This better not have anything to do with the razzing I heard going on in the locker room tonight!" he warned the boys.

"We have no idea what happened Coach," Biff lied.

"We are just as curious as you are," Jeb said innocently.

A boy named Jacob, who had been quietly observing, chose to speak out. "I saw Eric's stick make contact with Logan's face," he said with certainty.

The coach turned to look at the boy. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked. The boy nodded.

Coach Rogalski turned narrowed eyes to Eric.

"I-If it did sir...and I don't believe it did," Eric stammered, "It was an accident. Logan was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were all just celebrating Coach. We want to get to the championships!" he reminded him slyly.

The coach looked down at Logan. The last thing he wanted was to lose any of his key players this season. He absolutely could not afford to lose these four new boys. They just might be his ticket to a promising future. The stepping stones to college coaching or …...even professional one day. _Heck...I'm__ still__ young.__ I __can__ not __mess __up__ now _he thought to himself. Prairie Ridge was one of the very few schools that could afford to carry a hockey program in the states, and he had heard word that a couple of the nearby schools would be dropping theirs due to lack of funding. Since the four new boys had scored a majority of the winning points that evening, he had to protect them.

"I want to speak to every one of you boys first thing Monday morning," he said. "Go ahead and get outta here for now! Hit the showers!" He shooed the bullies off like pesky flies, and asked the medic about Logan's condition.

"He'll be all right if he just keeps that ice on a bit longer. No major fracture. Maybe a hair-line one...but youse can't do nuthin bout that anyhow," he said in his Brooklyn accent, then snapped his gum. "Hey kid, if that face of yers gives you any more trouble when you get home, tell yer' parents. Theys can take you over to emergency and get it x-rayed. Okay kid?" he asked, clicking his medical kit shut.

Logan moaned a_"_ _yes__",_ in reply. The medic leaned into the coach, "That's gonna hurt like a bear later," he said loud enough for Logan to hear. He gave a low whistle and stood up to leave.

Logan moaned louder in response. The medic walked a few feet to get off of the ice in his shiny black shoes and slid down on his rear. He grabbed the hem of the closest player's jersey. "Hey! Can youse help me up here or **What**?" he asked with annoyance.

The coach breathed a sigh of relief when the medic had concluded that the injury wasn't serious. He patted Logan on the head. He had his work cut out for him this year. This group was a challenge for sure. "Take care of your little buddy," he said to Kendall giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I will see you boys Monday."

The coach walked up to receive his pats on the back and head out to his victory celebration party. By the time the boys made it back to the locker room, most of the players were already heading out.

"Hey, Logan take care of that face," Jacob said, giving Logan a pat on the shoulder. Most of the players felt bad about what had happened but none of them was really sure _how_ it had happened. The four who did know, were no where to be seen.

"Let's hurry up and take a shower and get out of here" said James. "I bet Sebastian is already out there waiting."

"I don't want to take a shower here," Logan pleaded. "I just want to go home," he said. His cheek was starting to throb, and he didn't like everyone staring at him with sympathy.

"What? No showers! But we're all wet and sweaty!" cried James, looking at himself in his locker room mirror.

"James!" Kendall said, "Bonnie is already gone by now. You'll have to see her Monday. Logan wants to go home," he finished in a whisper, as two more players walked out staring at Logan's injury.

"Take care of that Pal! Great job on the ice!" They gave him a high-five and walked out. They meant well, but Logan was embarrassed by all of the fuss. After all, it wasn't technically a _hockey_ injury.

All in agreement that they would just change into their street clothes and shower at home, they walked out of the changing area and heard voices down the way.

"SHHH!" said Carlos. "I think I hear Biff's voice." They ducked down in the hallway, and slid behind a partition to see who it was. "It is," whispered Carlos. "Let's hear what they're saying."

They saw the janitor methodically swishing a mop back and forth at the end of the hallway. They hid away from him into the shadows.

"That was hilarious when that runt went down!" Biff laughed.

"Yeah! You should have seen the surprised look on his face when he took off his helmet, and met the end of your stick!" Jeb sneered maliciously.

"Uh..._that __runt_ helped us score a lot of points tonight though..." said Chandler. There was a silence. "I'm just saying...he's pretty good at slipping through the defense...you know...getting past them."

"You got a soft spot for him, or something?" asked Biff.

"NO! I just like winning...that's all!" Chandler threw back. "I am the team captain you know...and I want to keep it that way."

"Well, if that changes I can always fill in for you," Biff retorted in an almost threatening manner. There was another short pause.

"Anyway! I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that Jacob ratting me out!" added Eric.

"Yeah! That fink! First, the pretty boy goes down next, then we take down Jacob," said Biff vindictively, slapping his fist into his palm.

"No, why don't we take them both down at the same time so we create a distraction...you know with one, while we do the other one in? Put them both out of commission so they know who's in charge," Eric said.

"Guys...what exactly do you mean by _out__ of__ commission?_" asked Chandler in a worried voice. "Remember, we play Rossdale next, and they should be an easy win...but after that we face off with Winston and they are pretty tough. I would feel a whole lot better having that game all wrapped up first."

"Fine," Said Jeb. "First, we take Winston, then they go down!"

"Deal!" they all chanted, stacking palms as a symbol of unification.

"Let's go!" whispered Carlos. They could see the janitor rolling his bucket in their direction. They ran out of the closest exit to find headlights shining through the falling snow. Sebastian had been a little concerned when he had noticed that the parking lot was nearly empty and there was no sign of the boys. They jumped into the back seat.

"GO Sebastian!" they yelled as they saw the four boys exit the school.

"Yes gentlemen," he said as he sped from the lot. He studied the boy's flushed faces in the rear-view mirror. They were talking excitedly about something that someone had said. He noticed that Logan had a large black and blue spot on his cheek. "I see that you boys had an interesting game?" he asked.

"YES!" they all replied. They were all seething from the conversation that they had overheard. It was hard enough to have to defend yourself against your opponents on the ice, but to have to defend yourself from your own teammates was a real challenge.

"I guess I'm the next target then!" James cried out dramatically, as he tried to smooth a stubborn strand of sweaty hair behind his ear.

"Hey! What makes you think that they were referring to **you,** when they said '_pretty __boy'_?" asked Kendall rolling his eyes and grinning at James.

"Well?" said James, pointing to his face. Carlos gave him a jab.

xxx

Logan did not eat much that weekend. It hurt too much to chew. It was oatmeal for breakfast, soup for lunch and creamed spinach and applesauce for dinner. The entire side of his face had swollen up and turned every color of the rainbow. Every time one of the other boys looked at it or tried to watch him eat or talk, their anger bubbled to the surface. They wanted to retaliate for what had been done, but they knew that now they had to focus on defense for the next hit the bullies planned. It was a delicate situation. They did not want any more trouble and they certainly did not want to be kicked off the team.

"We need look-outs," suggested Kendall from his bed that Sunday evening. He was already anticipating how the next day would go.

"Maybe Jacob would agree to be one," Carlos said hopefully.

"But he's the other one that they want to take down, remember?" James asked in a high-pitched voice.

" Oh right," said Carlos.

"Well, I don't think they plan on trying anything until after the Winston game anyway," said James.

"Logan we need your brain," said Kendall. There was no response. He was already sound asleep. Kendall sighed. "I guess we're on our own for now. We may as well just go to sleep and hope for an answer tomorrow."

xxx

Since Farmer Slate knew that he had gained even further control over the boys in his possession, he had suggested that they spend the following weekend at home with their families. The mothers arrived to pick up their sons and followed one another to the local diner to spend some time with one another discussing the holidays.

The boys had hoped that they would be able to convince their mothers that they had to get them out of this homeschooling situation at any cost. At least that had been the original plan. Now, Kendall felt like he was the only one trying to do so.

Instead, Carlos was more interested in the dessert cart at this point than to think about the future. James was reminding his mother of all of the items on his Christmas list and Logan was completely silent and observant. Kendall tried once more to divert the conversation to their pending doom but he was interrupted by his mother once again. She cut in to say that they had all come to the conclusion that homeschooling might actually be a good thing at this point.

Kendall sighed loudly. He could not believe that she didn't get what this meant for them. He sulked at the table. Mrs, Knight shot him' _the __look'._

He looked over to Logan for support in convincing their mothers that they had to get them out of homeschooling. His cheek was still badly bruised and much to his chagrin, his mum had been kissing it all day as if she thought that she could make the _"_boo-boo" magically disappear. As for Logan, he was concentrating on carefully chewing with his sore cheek and seemed to have given up on convincing his mother of the perils that they faced at the farm. Kendall remained frustrated as the meal came to an end and the four boys drove their separate ways.

"Now let's get home so you can meet Pickles!" exclaimed Katie, referring to her new white kitten.

"Yay!" said Kendall sarcastically, still angry at the others for not protesting about the homeschooling more.

As soon as Kendall was at home alone with his mom, Katie, and Pickles who was hiding playfully from Katie at the moment, he asked his mom again if he could come home _some__how_, _some__way_.

"For the umpteenth time Kendall Donald Knight, NO!" she exclaimed. "You boys obviously need way more discipline than any of us can give, I mean look what's already happened at this school? You will be going back just like I'm sure the other boys will be and that's final!"

"Pickles! Where are you?" Katie asked, looking under the sofa.

Now Kendall knew why the others had not bothered to push it with their mums. He was certain that they knew better. He collapsed on the rug ready to throw an all out tantrum if she wouldn't promise to at least consider it, when Pickles attacked his hair, raking through it with his nails. Katie giggled.

"OWW! Nice to meet you too Pickles!" Kendall cried.

xxx

The two short days went by much too quickly for both mother and son. When they all headed back to the farm to return their sons by noon, they met up at the bend in the road leading to the farm. The boys looked like they were members of a funeral procession by the down-trodden looks on their faces as the cars drove in a single- file line up the lane.

Farmer Slate was there to greet them at the door. "I've missed my boys!" he grinned. The grin that they rarely saw felt insincere to them. He gave each boy a big painful squeeze. They stood limply.

"The boys will have to put up a tree with Anna this week so that we have a place to put the presents", he told the mothers. The reality that Christmas would be there and not at home was depressing them even more. The mothers looked at their son's unenthusiastic faces with scornful ones.

"Boys!" Mrs. Mitchell said, throwing her own son in particular, a_ look _of scorn.

They smiled unconvincingly in return. "Now give us all hugs and kisses good-bye," Ms. Diamond said, hugging her boy. "We will see all of you soon," she promised.

It was quiet after everyone left. The farmer did not bother to put on a cheerful face for the boys once he was left alone with them. _Ungrateful__ brats! __They__ don't__ even__ know__ what __a __horrible__ Christmas __is!_ he thought to himself as he watched them mope over to the sofa.

"Go get ready for lunch!" he ordered before leaving the room.

xxx

During lunch, Kendall told everyone about Pickles the cat. He said that the fluffy white kitten was cute enough, but had a weird obsession with his hair and that he had actually slept in his old hockey helmet to keep Pickles out of it.

"Hey! How come when I wanted to sleep in my helmet...you know..._just __in__ case_...you guys wouldn't let me?" Carlos pouted.

"Because this was just a one time necessity Carlos!" Kendall said. "And believe me, it was not very comfortable ".

"Now why did she name the kitten Pickles?" asked James.

"I guess they caught Pickles eating a whole bunch of them off of a plate one day, and Katie decided to name him that," said Kendall.

Speaking of cats made James eager to run up to the attic and check on Halloween. He hoped that she hadn't already had the kittens without them knowing. When they finished eating,they did just that. Halloween did not come when he called, but meowed a response. Logan felt her nose. It was warm.

"I think she is resting up to have her kittens now," he said.

"When?" asked James.

"I don't know for sure but I think really soon," Logan replied.

"I'll be back for you later tonight," James promised her. They headed to the grounds to do their chores and found Anna on the way out.

"The house has been way too quiet without you boys!" she told them. They could see that a lot of the decorations were already up but she let them know that the tree was on hold for them. "You boys will be getting one on your own this week I understand" she said smiling.

"Really?" asked Kendall thinking that he had misunderstood her.

"Yes indeed," she said. They liked the idea of chopping down their own tree. The adults had always been the ones to get the trees at their house.

However, for the next couple of days, there was a great deal of work waiting for them. They shoveled walkways, chopped, stacked and bundled firewood, and tended to the horse stables. Since the stables were their last stop for the evening, they were weary from all of the physical labor. They finished up and left the stable with James being the last one out. He pulled the doors shut not realizing that the latch had not properly engaged.

That evening, the wind blew the doors open causing them to thump up against the jamb, creating a knocking sound. Farmer Slate heard the sound as he passed the stables to retire for the evening. "Darn careless boys!" he muttered aloud as he latched it closed. He climbed the stairs to remind the boys to be more careful in the future. The horses could get out or something else could get in.

He saw that the bedroom light was still on and rapped once before opening it.

"Boys!" he called.

They rushed to pull the covers up, never knowing what kind of mood the farmer was in. James pulled his up a little too high, exposing the fluffy black tail of the cat curled up between his feet.

"You boys did not latch the stable doors prop...is that a cat's tail?" he asked, looking at the now swishing black length of fur.

"I d-don't know," James stammered.

"You don't know that there is a cat in your bed?" asked the farmer, coming closer to James. "Why is it in here, and not the attic?"

"I don't...w-what?" asked James, sounding ridiculously stupid and looking quite guilty. "How did she get there?" James asked shrugging.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU DIDN"T KNOW IT WAS THERE? DON"T YOU LEARN NOT TO LIE TO ME BOY?" he roared. He leaned over and gave James a hard slap across the cheek.

_**SMACK!**_

James put his hand to his stinging cheek, his thick lashes brimming with tears.

"GET IT OUT!" the farmer screamed.

James hopped from the bed to coax Halloween out from under the covers, where she had burrowed when she heard Farmer Slate's screaming. He knelt down to pull her out but the farmer had grown impatient, and gave James a hard kick in the bum. He cried out, causing the cat to bolt from the bed and sink her teeth into the meaty calf muscle of the farmer. He grunted in pain and shook his leg vigorously. She flew off, violently hitting the side of the wooden bench, and let out a yelp of pain.

"Halloween!" James cried, running to her.

"_Halloween_?" asked Farmer Slate.

"Yes! And you probably hurt her kittens!" cried Carlos running over to her as well.

"_**Kittens?**_" the farmer asked, perplexed.

All four boys were by her side now as she lay panting. Anna appeared in the doorway. "What is it?" she cried. She saw the cat lying on the floor obviously in pain with the four boys bent over her. "Is she about to have her kittens?"

"You _knew_ about this?" asked the farmer. The boys were as surprised as he was to learn that she had known about the pregnancy. Anna chose not to respond as she pushed her way in to look the cat over.

"Why is the cat in the bedroom and not in the attic where she is supposed to be mousing anyway?" asked Farmer Slate.

"Well, boys want pets," Anna said. "I know my boys did and I always made sure that they had a cat and a dog. They still do till this day. It's good to treat animals well. I bet that you boys would love to have a cat and a dog of your own. Wouldn't you boys?"

They nodded. Halloween meowed softly.

"She's hurt!" Logan choked out, afraid to look at the farmer, who at that point actually looked rather remorseful.

"You say she's with kittens?" the farmer repeated.

"Yes!" said Anna looking at him as if he were an imbecile. "And you and I need to get her medical care right away."

"Yes...of course," he said gruffly but quietly.

"No!" James cried out. "Please don't take her!"

"We have to dear. She is about to have her kittens. You boys sleep, and we will wake you with any news. We will see to it that she is cared for." Anna gently lifted the black cat. The boys kissed the distressed cat on the head.

"You'll wake us no matter what time it happens?" asked Kendall.

"Yes," promised Anna, inwardly praying that there would be a good outcome to speak of.

They turned off the light and left the boys alone. James sniffled in the darkness. He would stop for a while and then start up again.

"James?" Carlos finally asked sleepily. "Do you want me to come over there with you?"

"Okay," he answered without hesitation. James rustled around trying to get comfortable.

Logan sighed in the darkness. After the third sigh, Kendall asked, "Logan, do you want to come over here with me too?"

He did not have to ask twice. Logan grabbed his pillow and climbed into bed with Kendall. They were all worried about the cat and her kittens, and Farmer Slate's temper had put them all on edge again. However, thanks to the comfort they received from the new sleeping arrangement, they were asleep within moments.

Before the day even broke, Halloween had given birth to her kittens. The kitten that had been slammed against the wooden bench was still vulnerable. It had to be resuscitated after delivery and according to the veterinarian, Dr. Patterson, it would have to be under close observation in case it stopped breathing again.

Anna crept quietly into the boy's room as to not startle them too suddenly. She was surprised to find that the first two beds she saw were unoccupied. When she saw the boys paired up sleeping peacefully in the other two beds she couldn't help but smile. _Like__ two__ peas __in__ a pod__._ It reminded her of when she used to find her own boys curled up together some mornings after an especially fierce thunderstorm. She went to James first.

"James love, wake up dear," she said quietly. He stirred a little but did not wake. "The kittens have arrived, " she said a little louder. James opened his heavy eyelids.

"What? She had the kittens? Are they okay? Is she okay? Where is she?" he asked in a rush.

"Whoa! One question at a time," she teased affectionately. "Yes!yes!yes! and yes!, but one of the kittens does need a wee bit extra care right now. Don't worry though, Dr. Patterson expects it to make a full recovery."

James jumped from the bed, waking Carlos in the process. He hopped about with one slipper on, as he searched under his bed for the missing one.

"They're here?" exclaimed Carlos.

"Yes!" James replied. "Now help me find my other slipper!"

Anna laughed at how excited they were to see the kittens. With all of the thumping around and talking, she was surprised to see that the other two were still sleeping. "Boys!" she called out to them.

They finally stretched and yawned. "What's going on?" asked Kendall still wanting more sleep. Logan was so warm that he did not want to move. He poked Logan as he tried to go back under. "Get up!" Kendall urged him. "_I_ can't with you all warm in here. It's making me too tired!"

Logan did not get up so Kendall gave him a shove and rolled him off the bed with a _**thunk!**_ pillow and all. "Gee thanks Kendall!" he said from the floor.

"Come _on_ you guys!" James said, "One of the kittens isn't doing as well as the others and I want to make sure it's okay!" he cried as he put on the missing slipper and reached for his robe.

"That's because Farmer Slate tried to kill it like all of the others that are dead in his graveyard!" Logan accused, as he once again threw himself back on the bed.

"Logan!" Anna reprimanded sternly. "That is enough young man! This is a happy occasion and you know as well as I do that Mr. Slate did not know that the cat was sleeping in here or that she was with kittens!" Logan's mouth fell down into a pout. He was not used to Anna correcting him.

She sighed. It had been a long sleepless night for her and she did not want Logan to be overheard by Mr. Slate over such a touchy topic. She even blamed herself a bit for letting them get away with sneaking the cat into the room at night, knowing full well that they would get into trouble if they were caught.

Anna walked over to the bed and brushed an unruly lock of silky dark hair from Logan's eye. He still would not look at her. Now she could not help but chuckle. He had his arms crossed and was turning away from her.

"I'm sorry lad," she said softly. The pout remained. "I am a wee bit tired and I should not have been short with you." He reached up for a forgiving hug. She hugged him back tightly. "Now let's go meet those beautiful kittens, boys!"

xxx

The last week of school before the Holiday break, was uneventful. They decided that uneventful was a good thing in their case. James was still hanging out with Bonnie and was still completely smitten with her. Carlos was still being asked to,"S_top__ the __foolishness!__",_ by Mrs. Benson, at least once a day in class, Kendall was keeping an eye out for the bullies like a paranoid secret agent, slithering down hallways and lurking around doorways, and Logan was savoring his final assignments, already grieving over the fact that he would no longer have the classes that he was enjoying at the school.

None of them could believe that they were not coming back to the school after the holiday break. Nor, could they believe that they were not going back to _any _school after the break. Some of the students had been asking questions about where they were going to be if they weren't there. One in particular asked if they were going to be enrolled in an all-boy's private school.

"Not that I'm aware of," Logan said to Ruthie, one of Sara's close friends, who always had her eye on him.

"Good! Because I hear that they are _really_ strict there," she warned. Logan didn't really want the words, "we're going to be home-schooled at Slate's Acres", to come out of his mouth. He was still in denial.

"I've always wanted to talk to you more," she said, "but you know that even though this is a co-ed school, we are not supposed to be as close to your lockers as Sara tends to be." Logan nodded. "And Bonnie has already said that her parents have heard that James and her are always sneaking ways to spend time together. She might be going to an all-girl's school next year because of it."

"Really?" asked Logan. "Boys and girls were separated in our old school and we just thought that things were different here."

"Not really," she said. "That's why I waited for you here so we could talk without anyone knowing," she said, looking around for spies. "I just want to let you know that I'll be looking for you at games and performances... just like Sara will be for Kendall...and I think that Carlos is oblivious that he has an admirer...OH! I have to go!" she exclaimed, when she heard heels clicking down the hallway.

"Wait! _What_ about Carlos?" he asked, but she was already gone. Logan decided to pay more attention to who was hanging around Carlos the most.

Logan couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to get themselves into such a predicament. He did not care how strict the private schools were supposed to be, _anything _had to be better than what Farmer Slate had in mind for them.

He found Carlos playing Jacks in the hallway with a younger boy. Logan sighed when he saw him. No wonder he wasn't aware of an admirer. Carlos was usually playing a schoolyard game or racing around trying to break a record for one thing or another.

"Carlos?" Logan pleaded. "May I speak to you for a minute before the bell rings?"

"Sure Logie!" he shouted playfully. Logan winced and blushed at his use of the nickname in front of the boy and his friends. They giggled.

He pulled Carlos out of hearing range. "Ruthie told me that she kind of likes me and...", he began to say.

"That's great!"Carlos cheered.

"Shhhh! I'm not finished" he said looking around. "She said that someone likes you too, and I wondered if you had any-..."

"I know," Carlos whispered. "But nobody knows that we talk."

Logan couldn't believe that Carlos knew and didn't tell them. He also wondered why he was the only one who didn't seem to be sneaking around to see someone...at least not until now. The bell interrupted them.

They went to their lockers for the final time. They cleared them out into their bags as the gang of boys against the wall smirked at them.

"Hey!" called Chandler. They looked up reluctantly, not sure that they wanted to hear what they had to say. "Are you guys going to White Bear Boys Academy? Because that would be hilarious!"

"No," answered Kendall, wondering why it would be so hilarious, but not about to ask. Wes was with them, and he grinned at them curiously.

"Are you guys going to have to go to Lansing Military Academy then?" he asked. "You guys are kind of running out of options here!" he laughed. "Juvenile Hall?"

"Very funny!" retorted Carlos. "For _your_ information, we are going to be home-schooled now!"

The two boys released peals of laughter. They held their sides and ran to tell the others.

"Carlos!" said Logan, "Why did you tell them?"

"Well, it's not like they're not going to find out anyway," Kendall said with despair.

Before they could leave to return their textbooks to the main office, Jeb, Eric. Biff and the other two had returned to rib them some more.

"I'm disappointed that you guys aren't going to Juvie Hall," Biff said with a gleam in his eye.

"We're sorry to hear that," said James sarcastically, "now if you will please get out of the way, we will see everyone next practice."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that they won't be at the Lansing Military Academy," said Eric.

"My vote was for the White Bear Boy's Academy," said Jeb. "Logan would love it. It got high marks for academic superiority...and they would just _looove_ you boys there!"

"But home-schooling_ is_ just as funny!" Biff called after them. "I'll be sure to let Bonnie know where her lover-boy and his friends went! In cages at home!"

They had enough of the jokes and walked quickly to the office knowing that the boys would disappear as soon as they were in proximity of the office. They were right. On the final bus ride home, everything that the boys at school had taunted them with was playing in their minds as they sat quietly. They had to accept the facts, but it didn't make it any easier.

xxx

With public school off of the schedule, times were uncertain for the boys. They came home with little guidance as to what to expect next. They had a game at the end of the week with the toughest competitor in their division and then there was little more known. The first day off, Officer Garcia had stopped by unannounced on his way home from a shift. Carlos had been nervous when he saw his squad car pull up in front. He thought that maybe something had happened to his mother.

"I just stopped by to see my boy!" he called from the walkway. Carlos jumped into his arms. They all gathered around him. "I also have a bit of information about those troublemakers from school."

They brought him into the sitting area and sat eagerly awaiting his news. "It looks like Wes has an interesting life. His mother is raising him and his sister alone because their father is in a prison in Canada. She brought her children here to start a new life, and lives off of the wealth of her very affluent family that she comes from. You know...old money.

Biff's father is in the military and rarely sees his son ,or his wife, for that matter. When he does, there is often evidence of domestic issues between he and his son documented on record. She is also a tough women who runs her own catering business for wealthy folk's formal affairs. No doubt, Principal Sharpe lets a lot slide with a fellow military man's son.

Jeb on the other hand, has a completely different lifestyle. He is another farm boy. His parents own a lot of land on the other side of town but sold a good deal of it for development when times were not so tough and people were gobbling up property. They prospered well from the sell-off and are quite comfortable now. The newer progressive school that you boys were attending was built on some of that very land. This Chandler boy...hockey team captain, right?"

They nodded. "Well, he is not a bad kid from what I can see of his previous records. He lives with his grandparents because his parents travel all over the world. Some sort of eternal scholars or something. They only had the one child and it seems that they were sorry that they even had the one. He gets a lot of postcards but not a lot of parental love and guidance. He has a very close loving relationship with his grandparents though from what I hear. They have been wealthy all of their lives.

So these boys mostly have troubled home lives as you can see. But outsiders would feel that you boys have troubled times too if they only knew of you from records and reports. I just wanted you to see that these boys are just people...makes them less intimidating."

"Well...I don't know about that," said Kendall, "the dad in prison and the abusive military dad makes me a little nervous."

"They are just struggling kids like you boys are. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll all be friends," Mr. Garcia said.

"Would we want to be?" asked James skeptically.

"Well, believe it or not, they will probably turn out okay if they can have a few good boys to look up to and admire. Maybe those boys could be you," he suggested casually, with a big wink.

Carlos figured that he knew what his father was implying. He was warning them that they were making some of the same mistakes that the other boys were making, and was letting them know that they had to be the stronger ones.

They thanked him for the information and walked him out. He gave his son another big hug. "Be good," he warned him with a serious look.

"I will," Carlos promised.

"Mr. Garcia?" Logan asked. "Do you know anything about White Bear Boy's Academy?"

"Uh...yes. Very strict protocol. Rated highly for academic merit but, not very many boys last long there, from what I hear."

"Oh...thanks," Logan replied, but actually it made him even more curious than ever.

**I was not able to get the next chapter up tonight but it will be by tomorrow! Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! You are all great!**


	31. The Blizzard

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up when I said, but I had to re-type everything lost to a computer virus. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

A tree was on the agenda for that afternoon, and since they had just finished the weekend chores, the boys located the ax and the rope they needed for the tree, and went into the mud room to quickly throw on some extra winter gear.

Since it was an especially cold day with the temperature dipping well below freezing, they wanted to return before they lost the sun's warmth. They had still been perspiring from their laborious work when they entered the warm farmhouse.

"I'm starving! I can't wait to get back for dinner!" exclaimed Carlos.

"You're always hungry!" teased Logan, throwing a glove at him and bouncing it off of his head.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Carlos retorted as he took his helmet off of the hook and slapped it on his head over his wool hat. Kendall rolled his eyes as he tugged on his warmer boots and his woolen beanie with the flaps.

Logan became distracted with thoughts of private school, and mindlessly pulled on a jacket and gloves. James was ready in his down parka with the fur-trimmed hood pulled snugly around his face. He wrapped a bright red scarf around his neck, and pulled warm gloves on his hands.

All the boys were talking at once, making it hard to catch a word of what they were saying. Logan loosened his collar, hoping to dry the perspiration still forming on his neck. He was quiet as the others chatted. They headed out into the frosty air. They had not traveled very far when the snow began to fall lightly.

It was the first time they were allowed to chop down a tree by themselves. They felt a sense of maturity doing what the adults had always done for them, and they were determined to return with the ultimate tree. Carlos, completely unrecognizable in his cozy snowsuit and scarf across his face, was only given away by the helmet that he wore. He dropped to the ground and began to wildly pump his arms and legs to the sides make a snow angel.

They laughed at the rambunctious boy, as he suggested that they all from a chain of them. "We'll be brothers of the snow too!"

They obliged and threw themselves down, squealing as they pumped frantically. When they stood, the cold wet snow clung to every inch of them. Only James' eyes were visible over the top of his red scarf.

The snow was falling faster now and his lashes clumped with snowflakes. His puffy coat with the fur made him look like an Eskimo. Carlos had already moved on to climbing a snow hill. He looked like an astronaut exploring the moon's surface in his huge boots and full snowsuit.

Kendall was shaking out his woolen beanie and brushing off his heavy wool coat and plaid scarf. Everyone was laughing. . . everyone except Logan. He was already regretting lying in the snow when he felt the icy wetness seep through his thin clothes. He realized too late, that he wasn't properly dressed for the outing. He had grabbed the first jacket that he found on the hook, which had been a lighter weight coat, and had thrown it over his fleece-lined plaid work-shirt. Besides that, he was still wearing his barn boots and a simple cap.

He was disappointed in himself. He had felt so warm at the time and had been so distracted by his own thoughts, that he did not think twice before leaving the mud room. It was out of character for him and he didn't want to make everyone turn back now due to his oversight.

Instead, he laughed along with the others as they began to join Carlos' rendition of,_ Let It Snow,_ from the top of his hill. They tried to sing it in the lowest voices that they could muster, until they tackled Carlos and pushed him from the hill.

Colder still from the heavy snow, they continued on toward the dense trees harmonizing like a barbershop quartet, to every Christmas carol that they could recollect. As they began to sing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", the gusts began to pick up, shifting the snow drifts sideways. Logan shivered and pulled his collar up higher. Kendall noticed that Logan was shivering and could not believe that he had not noticed sooner that Logan was not appropriately dressed.

"Logan!" he exclaimed, "You're going to freeze to death! We need to turn around and go back!"

"No. I'm okay," Logan lied. They walked deeper into the trees, which provided a bit of shelter from the now howling wind. The sun had begun to dip in the sky and the temperature was dropping rapidly.

"We need to hurry up and find a tree," said James. "I forgot to mention that Anna said a storm was heading in tonight."

"Wonderful," said Kendall. "Logan's not dressed right." James looked over at Logan, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Logan!" James scolded. "What were you thinking?"

Logan looked down, embarrassed that he had made such a foolish mistake. "I wasn't I guess," he said apologetically.

Carlos burst into,_ O' Christmas Tree,_ at the top of his lungs from somewhere, sending an echo through the trees. They shook their heads and laughed as they went to find him.

"We've wasted enough time Carlos!" Kendall called . "Let's move!"

They found a patch of small fir trees. They looked them over. "Too small," said James, turning up his nose at the next dozen as well. They went in deeper and found some lager spruces and firs.

"**Too **big!" said Kendall. "We'd never get these back!" he warned, as he bent backwards trying to find the tree's top.

The wind had now begun to whistle through the trees, numbing any exposed skin. No one had as much exposed skin as Logan did. He began to shiver violently as his teeth chattered.

Kendall switched the ax to his other hand and put his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan leaned into the warmth. "You are shivering like crazy. Here, I have a warmer hat." He pointed to the wool beanie on his head.

"K-K-Kendall...I'm n-n-not going to t-t-take your hat from y-y-you," he said through chattering teeth.

"We'll just switch for a little while," promised Kendall, not giving him any eye contact.

"I-I know y-y-you're l-l-lying," Logan said, as his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't make me slap you!" threatened Kendall, removing the cap from Logan's head and plopping his own on.

"I d-d-don't believe that," Logan stuttered back with a crooked grin and a mass of dimples.

"I know," Kendall grinned back, revealing his own set of dimples, "but we don't need you going back there with frostbite and...hyper...hypo..."

"Hypothermia," Logan finished for him.

"Yeah...that's it!" laughed Kendall. Carlos was watching the hat exchange take place.

"Logan! Bad boy! **You **of all people going out like that!" he yelled, wagging a gloved finger in Logan's sheepish face. Logan winced. Now he was being reprimanded by Carlos to top it all off.

The snow was coming down heavy, swirling in dizzying patterns. "The storm is coming!" James shouted over the wind. He looked up at the sky but there was little visibility now.

They tread on. "What about this one?" asked Carlos excitedly He stood before a particularly unusual tree. "It even has berries on it!"

"Carlos, that is a bush...not a tree," said Kendall sighing.

James, already giving up on the task at hand, had occupied himself with tying knots in the rope to create a lasso. He lassoed Logan and yelled "Look I'm a rodeo cowboy!"

He was laughing hysterically at Logan's shocked expression, when he felt the rope tighten and realized that he could no longer move his arms from his sides.

Kendall and Carlos undid the rope from him and noticed that his lips were beginning to take on a blueish tint. "That's it! We're taking the very next _right-size_ tree. Logan is getting way too cold!" said Kendall.

"Okay," James said, suddenly serious. He could tell that Logan was beginning to swoon.

Logan was feeling the pain in his toes the most. They burned like fire and it was becoming difficult to walk but he figured that there was no point in mentioning it. He wasn't about to switch shoes with anyone. James unwrapped his scarf from his face.

"Here Logan, let's wrap your face for a while. You are beet red."

He was in too much pain to refuse and it was a full-fledged blizzard now.

"Here! This one will do!" Kendall announced into the fiercely blowing gale. He began to chop away at the trunk with the ax. Carlos held it steady through the branches until it was ready to fall. It began to rock and James gave it a slight push away so that it fell with a soft resounding thud into the snow.

"Wow! That was harder then I thought it would be!" yelled Kendall, breathing hard from the exertion of hefting the heavy ax.

"Hey, where's Logan?" asked Carlos looking around for him in the heavy snow.

They found him on the ground submerged in a deep drift. They abandoned the tree and ran to him. They lifted him to his feet and balanced him between them. He tottered into Kendall's chest, unresponsive.

"Logan! Please answer us! Are you okay?" James asked. Logan's eyes fluttered open but they were heavily hooded.

"I-I'm j-just so sleepy..." he said weakly.

"My God, Logan! Don't go to sleep _now_! We have to get him home guys!" Kendall yelled in a panic. He undid the buttons of his wool coat and pulled Logan underneath it against his warm body. My God, he is so cold, he thought, holding him to his chest. He tried to move forward with Logan under his coat, but it was extremely awkward in the deep snow.

"Get the tree, guys!" he yelled over the wind, to James and Carlos.

They roped the tree and began to drag it behind them. Kendall lifted Logan up and wrapped his legs around his waist for balance. Unfortunately Logan was a dead weight and wasn't helping much.

The boys quickly became disoriented in the storm, and they were losing light quickly. Kendall hoped that he was leading them back in the direction that they had come from. As he climbed a particularly high drift, Logan's head fell back limply, and caused Kendall to lose his footing. He struggled to avoid tripping over him, but Logan began to struggle when he realized that he was being carried, and they toppled into the deep snow.

James let go of the rope and ran to aid them. He pulled them to their feet. They could not even see Carlos from where James had just left him with the tree.

"Carlos!" James cried into the swirling snow.

"Over here!" came a faint return.

James staggered back in the direction of his voice and grabbed his arm. "I think we're going to have to leave the tree here! The snow is getting too deep! And I have to help with Logan!" he shouted into the storm.

"Good idea!" Carlos shouted back. They clung to one another, and they wearily made their way back to Kendall.

Kendall was shaking from fatigue. He had fought Logan to cooperate, when they reached him.

"I'll take him for a while!" James yelled. He slung him over his shoulder like a soldier carrying a fallen comrade, and trudged ahead. When Logan came to, he began to protest.

"James, seriously...I can-" he began to argue. James successfully cut his words off with a thump on the rump.

"Hey, where's the tree?" Kendall yelled.

"We had to leave it!" Carlos shouted in reply.

Kendall feared the farmer was going to be displeased but he knew that they didn't have a choice at this point. There was no way that they could turn back now. They went just a short distance but it felt like miles in the raging storm.

"We need to bunker down for a bit!" Kendall cried, when his body began to give way beneath him.

They found a place where the trees hung low and created a sort of temporary shelter. They crouched under the branches and huddled around Logan. He was alert now but he was obviously feeling a great deal of discomfort by the expression on his face.

"We'll get you home soon Logan!" Kendall reassured when he began to moan softly. "What hurts?"

"My toes...and I'm so cold..." he groaned. They waited as long as they could for the blizzard to subside, but they came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to relent anytime soon.

"I'll just go on ahead real quick, and make sure we're heading in the right direction. I should be able to see lights now that it is dusk," offered Carlos.

They were worried about him going alone, but they didn't know what other option they had. They were desperately trying to warm Logan up.

"Be careful," they warned as he nodded, patted his helmet, and headed out into the storm.

"What if he gets lost?" worried James.

"We find him," said Kendall. Logan had nodded off. Kendall shook him gently to wake him up.

Carlos was blown about in the blustery wind like a toy, but he was a trooper. In his mind a _real _trooper, a superhero in fact. He was going to save his friends from the evil snow monster and all would be well with the world once more. To his amazement, he really did see amber lights shining up ahead in the distance.

He was about to turn around and head back to tell the others that he knew which way to go, when he saw the most breathtaking sight. An all white deer stood only a few feet away. One long leg was poised above the snow, it's long neck gracefully stretched as it listened and watched. Carlos took a step closer.

"Oh! You're beautiful!" gasped Carlos. "I bet you're magical too!"

The deer's nose twitched as it stood completely motionless as if frozen in time. Carlos took another step closer. It sprung away, leaping into the trees.

"Aww! Rats!" he cried as he took yet another step off of his path in hopes of spotting her again.

His boot slipped down, down, down into what seemed like an endless snow drift. It ended with his knee hitting hard against the frozen ground, sending a stabbing pain through it as well as his entire calf.

_**"OWWWWW!"**_ Carlos screamed out in pain.

He attempted to shift his weight to ease the pain, but it only threw him more off-balance and buried him deeper into the snow drift as he struggled to climb out.

"Ouchie...ouchie!..."

James and Kendall were beginning to worry about why Carlos had not returned, and decided to search for him. They were surprised to find that the storm had died down a bit and they could actually see their hand in front of their face now.

"We can take turns carrying him," Kendall said, pointing to Logan. He woke him up once again to tell him that they were heading back.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, confused.

"Um, we're going to meet him now," said James, and he lifted him to his feet.

Kendall reached his arms under Logan to lift him. "NO!" Logan cried. "I can walk myself!"

"Are you sure?" they asked together.

"Yes," Logan answered defiantly.

"Okay, but let us know if you change your mind," said James.

Meanwhile back at home, Anna was wringing her hands with worry. She had been to the large picture window many times in hopes that the boys would be coming up the path. Farmer Slate had also been checking. Dinner time had come and gone and it was not like the boys to miss a meal.

"I'm going out for them" he told her . He held up the warm winter coat that belonged to Logan for her to see. She gasped. "Oh my!" she cried. "What is he wearing then?"

"That is a good question, isn't it?" he asked curtly. "They've been gone way too long for him to be wearing anything less in this storm". She nodded, relieved that he was heading out to find them and hopefully bring them home. He left abruptly, with the coat still in his hand.

As the boys panted through the drifts, they heard Carlos' faint cries. "We're coming Carlos!" James' voice boomed back. Carlos heard him and returned an "Over here!" over and over until the four boys were once again reunited. Logan was already teetering again and began to whimper in frustration as he found that he could no longer walk with his burning feet.

"It's okay Logan. I've got you," said James, leaning over to lift him.

"No," said Kendall, "Carlos said he's hurt his knee, and can't walk either. You carry him. He weighs more, and you're bigger."

"Okay," said James. The wind was still blowing strong, but it was not as blustery as it had been. James hoisted Carlos from the deep rut and he cried out in pain.

"Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!" Carlos wailed.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but I have to get you out of there before the snow caves in on you," explained James. He gently lifted him up into his arms so that he wouldn't hurt his knee.

Kendall was debating what the best way to carry Logan would be."It's easier to just put him over your shoulder," James suggested. Kendall hefted him over his shoulder.

"You're right!" he called. They walked for a while when James finally had to stop and rest. He had been the one to carve out the path that Kendall in turn followed with Logan. They could clearly see the amber lights up ahead now.

Kendall's shoulder was aching and Logan had become dead weight once again, shifting way to far back, as he climbed the deep snow. He feared that he would drop him over his back. He set him down on top of his boots, worried when he found him to be unresponsive.

"Logan!" he cried. Logan tried to open his eyes.

Kendall decided to pick him up the same way he had before, making a seat with his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Logan rested his head on his shoulder, and Kendall was able to carry him the rest of the way.

They were never as happy as they were that evening to see the farmhouse before them. As soon as Anna saw the outlines of the boys in the hazy snowstorm, she flew to the doorway.

"They're home!" Anna called out . Anna, Helga and Sebastian all ran out to meet the weary boys. They all began to cry with relief.

"They're hurt?" asked Anna, referring to the two being carried.

"Carlos is. Logan is just...tired," said Kendall, struggling for an explanation.

Sebastian reached for Logan, took him from Kendall's arms and carried him into the house. Anna and Helga both carried Carlos up to the porch, and helped him limp into the warm living room. Logan was laid by the fire with a pillow supporting his head.

"They're drenched!" exclaimed Anna with great concern. "To be wet in such conditions..."

She made her rounds, smooching each boy and causing Logan to wake. Sebastian helped the boys remove their wet things and took them into the mud room to dry. Helga elevated Carlos' injured knee over a pillow, and removed his boots.

Sebastian returned to remove Logan's snow-filled shoes, hearing him moan in agony. "I believe you need to take a look at this," Sebastian said to Anna.

Anna came to Logan while Sebastian stoked the fire into a blazing source of heat. Anna removed Logan's wet socks and he arched his back in pain. She gently warmed his feet between her palms to get the circulation pumping into them. He winced.

"These little toes are so cold," she soothed. She was worried that he may have a case of frostbite, but she did not let on as she cooed soothingly to him. He was shaking even though he was near the fire.

"I will make mugs of cocoa" Helga said decidedly. "It will warm them from the inside. James looked so fatigued from his work-out. Every inch of his body ached. Kendall was zoning out as he listened to the crackling logs. He did not want to close his eyes for fear that he would fall asleep as well.

"Should I run them warm baths now?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes," said Anna, "but we need this little one to be a little warmer, before we submerse him in tepid water.

"I will run two baths at a time," offered Sebastian, "that way we can get them bathed, and in their pyjamas by the time Mr. Slate returns."

Kendall and James' heads snapped up. "He's not looking for _us_, is he?" asked James.

Helga laid down a tray of cheese and crackers since it was too late for them to have their dinner now. Carlos managed to find the energy to shovel in several as he listened to the conversation with great interest.

"I'm afraid so, loves" Anna said quietly. "He was concerned". Logan hissed in pain as the numbness began to wane and the burning sensation took over. Anna brought a mug of hot cocoa from Helga over to him and lifted his head so he could sip. It spilled down his chin, as he was still too numb to feel the cup. Anna dabbed at his mouth like a nursing baby. He hated feeling so helpless...and stupid.

_This __is __all __my __fault. __I __should __have __known __better. __They __count __on __me __to __do __the __right __thing,_he thought.

He saw Kendall and James watching him. He felt guilty. He glanced at Carlos and felt even worse. It was foggy in his mind about what had exactly happened to Carlos, but he was certain that it had to do with him. They however, were simply concerned for him, and Carlos and just hoped that they would be okay.

Anna removed the blankets that she had heated by the fire and wrapped one tightly around each boy.

"He's warm enough now," Anna said.

As she found Logan's chills to be subsiding, and the warmth returning to his extremities. She gave his feet a final rub as Sebastian carried Logan down the hall to the waiting bath. Anna turned her full attention to Carlos' knee.

After looking it over, she knew that he would be on crutches for at least a week to relieve the pressure of the swelling. It had already discolored and was retaining some fluid but it was not a serious injury. "It is a contusion, he has there" Anna said, but informed Sebastian that Carlos should also be in the bath.

"The knee is still cold to the touch so I will not ice it now. Let's see how it is when you return," she said, giving Carlos a warm hug.

Kendall and James helped Carlos hobble to his bath. When they returned, Anna was holding four brightly wrapped packages.

"I want you boys to open one of your gifts tonight, before returning from your baths," she said.

She nervously peered through the frosted window-panes one last time to see if the farmer was returning. When he was not, she handed Kendall and James each one of the boxes. Sebastian returned to say that the boys were soaking. Anna went to check on Logan's feet and left down the hall with the other two boxes.

James crouched down by Halloween's basket to watch her nurse her kittens. He smiled at them. They were like little balls of fluff. Halloween was tired from her mothering and simply nuzzled James' hand.

The kittens began to wiggle around mewing softly. Secretly, James hoped that they would wake up so he could watch them play. Kendall grinned and crawled over next to James with his warm blanket. The fire felt so good and they were content to just watch the kittens sleep.

They noticed Anna pacing a bit as she intermittently sat to knit her last Christmas scarf for one of her sons. The ball of yarn rolled from her lap as she rose once again to check for farmer Slate. It did not go unnoticed by one of the kittens who pounced at it, falling over from its lack of coordination. They giggled. It darted sideways and tried repeatedly to get back into the basket with its mama. Kendall boosted it back in.

Sebastian came down the hall with the two boys. _Or __were __they elves_? Carlos was wearing red and white candy-cane striped footed pyjamas. Logan had on sky blue footed pyjamas with pine trees and snow hills with...sledding dogs? Kendall and James tried to suppress their laughter.

"Oh look how cute you boys are in your Dr. Dentons!" Anna exclaimed, when she saw them.

Carlos grinned happily while he held onto Sebastian's arm and hopped along. Logan looked bashful as Sebastian half carried him along. Anna had not forgotten when Logan had confided in her that he had always wanted a puppy, but his mom had said no because he was never home to care for it. Now that Kendall and James knew that Logan would be all right, they allowed themselves the chance to poke a little fun.

"You wook so cute Logie," Kendall teased, pinching his cheek.

Logan grimaced "Very funny," he said, blushing.

"Just adorwable!" James added in a babyish voice. He laughed and poked Logan in the belly.

Logan grabbed his stomach and rolled his eyes at James. "Why aren't you guys teasing Carlos?" he asked, yawning.

"Oh, we will," said James wide-eyed. "But we half expect to see Carlos in a candy-cane print... anything. _**You**_...we just can't resist," he said, snickering again.

Sebastian was caught smiling when he said, "Boys, you two are next. Your baths are ready and your pyjamas await." Carlos and Logan laughed and pointed back at them.

They groaned hoping Anna didn't mind. She didn't. Instead, she knitted quietly as she waited for Farmer Slate to return. Logan dozed off while Carlos became mesmerized with the flickering flames.

The blizzard was still howling outside, and rattled the windows as it pounded the sleepy town.

When Kendall and James returned from their warm baths, they were in the footed pyjamas. Kendall's were a red and green tartan plaid and James' were a green and white check print. Carlos smiled when he saw how uncomfortable Kendall looked. He personally, was enjoying his own comfy pyjamas and liked that they all had a pair to cozy up in.

"I think we look pretty good in these, after all!" exclaimed James.

They were all lying in front of the fire watching Logan sleep, when the door suddenly burst open, and a gust of icy wind flowed through the room, followed by a very red-faced Farmer Slate.

He looked over at the boys in front of the fireplace. Anna rose from her chair, dropping her knitting project to the floor from her lap once more, as she awaited the farmer's reaction.

"Mr. Slate! Thank God you are back and well!" she said nervously.

"Are they okay?" he asked, looking them over. Kendall and James saw that he was holding Logan's winter coat. "No one is hurt or frost-bitten?" He peered closely at Carlos' propped leg.

"He did sprain his knee a bit in the storm... and we may have to have Dr. Bell take a look at it," she said.

He looked over to Kendall and James. He seemed satisfied with the way they looked. Then he glowered at the sleeping boy whose hands were folded peacefully across his lap, his mouth slightly open as he soaked up the warmth of the fire.

"What was he wearing for a coat?" he demanded of the boys.

"Uh...uh...another c-coat," answered Kendall, with a slight stutter.

"Anna! Let me see what he was wearing!" he demanded.

The boys cowered when he gave them a menacing look, and left the room behind Anna. James and Kendall pulled their knees up to their chests, and exchanged fearful glances.

Carlos whispered, "Is Logan in trouble?"

"I don't know," Kendall whispered back. "But he didn't do it on purpose." They all looked back to Logan, sleeping so peacefully, completely oblivious to the situation unfolding around him.


	32. The Flannel Pyjamas

**A/N: Well here is the Christmas cheer that I hope all of you will enjoy! **

Farmer Slate sat in his study before his own blazing fire. He tried to steady his breathing as he waited for the whiskey to work its magic. He needed to feel its warmth through his veins, to keep him from feeling the anger and pain within him...and to keep him from wanting to _inflict_ pain.

Everything led him down the path that he found himself on; the kittens, the snowstorm, Christmas...the know-it-all...ahh...the know-it-all. It had triggered too many agonizing memories. He filled the glass one more time with the amber liquid from the crystal decanter. How beautiful it looked with the fire dancing off of it, he thought.

Anna returned to the living room to find that all four boys had nodded off. Sebastian watched over them while he tended the fire. He felt such deep compassion for them, so vulnerable in the possession of Mr. Slate. He knew what a hard man he could be to know. He, himself had learned long ago, that the man was only a shell of whom he used to be. He was there when he had met his wife, and when his brother still lit up the household with his kindness and charm. He had a nagging feeling that these boys needed him to keep a watchful eye on them, especially at this time of year.

"Ohhh," Anna said quietly, when she saw how peaceful they looked snuggled up in their warm blankets. "I hate to move them."

"They might be better off in their own beds," Sebastian said.

"You're probably right," she said, knowing full well what he was insinuating. "Boys." Anna shook each one gently. They did not fully wake.

"We could carry them up," Sebastian suggested.

"We would never be able to get them up those steep stairs. Especially our bigger ones," she said, shaking her head. "Mr. Slate is the only one capable of that." Farmer Slate appeared in the darkened hallway.

"**What's the problem?**" he asked sharply, startling the boys from slumber with his harsh voice. Carlos stood from his chair abruptly.

"Ahhhh!" he howled in pain when he put full weight on his swollen knee. Tears fell from his eyes and he fell back down in the chair.

"Oh, my poor love!" Anna exclaimed. She rushed to him and re-propped the leg. James and Kendall lurched into one another when they heard him yell, in turn giving themselves a 'classic clunk', as they banged their foreheads together. They rubbed them gingerly. Logan just sat blinking, frozen with fear.

"I was just about to check on them a last time, before they went off to bed," Anna said, inwardly hoping that the farmer would retire for the evening. When he did not turn to leave, she tried to think of a way to delay.

She saw that Logan was once again trembling. She worried that his body temperature was not yet regulating on its own. "I need to get the thermometer," she said. "Let me see what your temperature is before you leave the warmth of the fire, Logan my love." With that, she was off to retrieve her trusty thermometer.

The farmer turned to return to his study once more. He still had some thoughts that he needed to subdue. He glanced at the warm boots of Logan's, lying in the mud room, that had never been worn that day, as he made his way back down the hall.

Anna returned and placed the tip of the thermometer between Logan's quivering lips and under his tongue. They all waited as she timed the reading and removed it to find that it was still a bit low. Anna knew that Logan was probably mostly shaking from fear, but she was not about to take any chances.

"Helga and I will make you a hot drink before bed," she announced.

"Ooh! More hot cocoa?" Carlos asked hopefully. "With marshmallows and whipped cream?"

"Yes to the cocoa, but I'm afraid the extras might prove a bit much this late in the eve' dear!" Anna smiled. Carlos stuck his bottom lip out in protest.

"But I will make _you_ a hot toddy!" she told Logan. "That is what you need." Logan looked disappointed. He wanted the hot chocolate too.

"I want one of those toddy things, too!" said James, a little jealous that Logan was getting something special.

"Do you even know what a hot toddy is?" asked Kendall. James opened his eyes wide.

"Anna? What exactly _is_ a hot toddy?" he asked.

"You'll see," she chuckled.

Anna went to the kitchen with Helga. As Helga laid out the ingredients for the cocoa, and placed the tea on the counter, Anna searched through the liquor cabinet for the whiskey. It was gone.

"Helga?" she called. "Just make all the boys cocoa." She returned to the kitchen to find Helga at the stove, with a pot of simmering milk, and gave Anna a knowing look.

"No hot toddies tonight, boys," Anna said, returning with Helga. "These should do the trick." They handed each boy a steaming mug.

"Why are these boys still up?" the farmer asked suddenly. He leaned up against the wall, supporting himself with one hand.

Anna pushed Carlos down by the shoulder so that he would not stand again. Logan's hand jerked, sloshing the heated liquid over his hand. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. It did not go unnoticed by the scrutinizing eyes of the farmer. He lumbered over to the chaise, and looked down at him.

"You do not get cocoa, boy," he said with a growl. He promptly removed the mug from Logan's hands, and handed the untouched cocoa back to Helga. Helga stared at the farmer for a moment, before leaving with the mug.

Sebastian and Anna helped Carlos from his chair. "I'll take him," said the farmer gruffly, taking Carlos' small frame into his arms without effort. James rose to follow, and Anna turned her full attention to Logan.

"Can you walk then, love?" she asked quietly.

"I'm all right, Anna," he said wearily. He unwound himself from the warm blankets, and she took his arm to lead him up the staircase.

Kendall followed behind them and endured the slow pace that Logan was maintaining in front of him, for as long as he could. "I'll help you," Kendall offered, as leaned down to pick Logan up.

"No Kendall!" Logan protested, as he swatted Kendall's arms away. "I don't want to be carried any more."

The farmer stood at the top of the stairs waiting to allow their passage. His eyes narrowed at Logan's comment. _He __was __sure __that __they __had __been __carrying __that __brat __without __any __winter __boots __on __his __feet, __or __a __proper __coat __on __his __body. __He __had __caused __a __lot __of __trouble __for __these __boys. __He __should __have __known __better._

"Good night," the farmer said, nodding to Anna.

"Good night, Sir," she said, relieved.

Anna shut the door behind her. "Are your toes still paining you, love?" she asked Logan. She was trying to figure out how to check him with the footed pajamas in the way. He shook his head. He just wanted sleep. She gave each one a hug and a kiss goodnight. "Shall I turn off the light, then?" she asked.

"Not yet!" begged Carlos. "I want to read a couple of pages of my comic book, first."

They all gathered at Carlos' bed. " Hey, can I see your knee?" asked Kendall.

"Sure!" Carlos said excitedly.

He was about to strip from his footed pajamas, when a loud rap on the door sent the boys flying. They jumped over one another, to get into their own beds. Farmer Slate entered, his face red and his eyes glassy. He closed the door behind him.

They pulled the covers to their chins, feeling trapped and vulnerable in the room, which seemed to grow smaller as he filled it with his overbearing presence. Logan shook violently when he saw his intense stare upon him. He curled himself into the comfort of a tight ball under the covers.

Kendall climbed from his bed, and stood by the door when he realized the Farmer's intentions. He thought that he may have to run for Anna if necessary. The farmer approached Logan's bed. There was nowhere to hide. He wished that he could be swallowed up by the bed, and disappear.

Farmer Slate tore the blankets from the trembling boy. He loomed over his tiny shaking form. Kendall licked his lips nervously. "What did he even do!" he cried.

The farmer did not reply. "Please don't hurt him," James begged. They all regretted teasing Logan about the sledding dogs now, because the sight of him in them was pitiful. Logan looked so small in the footed one-piece printed pyjamas with the massive farmer towering over him, and his big brown eyes so full of fear.

The farmer was like a wild animal focused on its prey. He lifted him from the bed with just one large hand, and by a handful of twisted fabric. Logan winced as the fabric cut into his skin while he dangled.

"NO!" yelled James.

Kendall turned to open the door, but the farmer stopped him. "**You're not going anywhere, boy!**" he said with venom in his tone. Kendall froze in his tracks.

The farmer dropped Logan back to the bed. "**Bring me Rod!**" he ordered Kendall, who happened to be standing by the ruler he requested.

"No! I won't!" Kendall cried. "Never!" His eyes welled up.

"**Now!**" he barked. "Or he'll get it worse," he said calmly as he watched Logan slide to the floor and curl back up.

Kendall took the ruler from the wall, and tucked it securely behind his back. The farmer approached, and he cowered. He reached behind Kendall's back and ripped the ruler from his grasp, the friction burning his hands as he held on to the handle as tightly as he could.

"**Ahhhhh!**" he cried, holding his burning hand. Kendall whimpered when the farmer flung him away from the doorway. Farmer Slate smiled smugly.

Kendall's frightened green eyes begged for forgiveness from Logan's deep brown ones, so full of understanding. He knew that Kendall had no choice but to give it over, and it broke Kendall's heart.

"**And You, boy! Get over your bed, now!** **I'm going to show you what happens to little know-it-alls who make the mistakes he's made today!** He finished with a menacing sneer.

Logan shook his head with a barely audible, " Please, no!" when the farmer once again pounced.

"_**I said, now!**_" he screamed. Surely Anna had to have heard that, they hoped, glancing at the closed-door. The farmer grabbed a handful of Logan's hair, and pulled him back over the bed. "**Assume the position, boy!**"

Carlos began to cry, afraid of the farmer's growing wrath, and feeling useless with his injured knee. James ran to Carlos, and put his arm around him to comfort him.

"**Now, boy!** **Do as I say!** **Or, you won't be able to sit for a month!**" he bellowed.

Logan obeyed and leaned over the bed as the farmer had instructed. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the immense pain he knew was coming.

They helplessly watched while Farmer Slate administered the first painful whack. The bottoms of the flannel footed pyjamas were a thin barrier, and Logan cried in pain when it stung his tender flesh.

Kendall dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the farmer continued to strike Logan with unnecessary force. The farmer pushed Logan's face down on the mattress to muffle his cries, holding him down by the small of his back.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Carlos. "You're hurting him so bad!"

"**Spare the rod, spoil the child!**" The farmer recited with an evil gleam in his eye. He resumed the beating, raising the weapon high above his shoulder.

"Is that some kind of a _**sick **__**joke**_?" Kendall cried, no longer caring if the farmer turned his rage to him.

Irate that Logan kept putting his hands in the way to block the blows, he whacked his palms with the ruler, until he pulled them away. The farmer leaned his entire body over him, making him squirm under the weight. "I'll tie them up, the next time I have to whip your arse!" he hissed in his ear.

Logan could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was similar to the strong drink he had smelled at the Masquerade party and spit back out. A chill went through him when he felt the farmer's hot breath on his neck. He painfully twisted Logan's wrists together, and held them behind his back. He rose to whip him at a better angle, yanking at the flap on the seat of his pyjamas, sending the colorful buttons dancing across the wood floor. The bare bottom beneath the flannel was almost as vibrant a red, as the buttons that he'd lost.

"_**Whack! Whack! Whack!**_" Logan screamed in pain, each time the ruler bit into his trembling bottom. His muffled pleas for him to stop, went unheeded. Instead, his face was ground further into the covers. He bit down on a mouthful of the blanket beneath him.

"Oh my God!" James yelled. "You're going to kill him!"

Farmer Slate paused only for a moment, then gave Logan a final vicious smack with the ruler, sending his body lurching forward, and causing him to bang his head against the wooden bed frame. All they could hear now was the heart-wrenching whimpers and high-pitched moans from Logan, and the sound of their own crying in their ears.

He gave Logan a dark cold stare, seemingly satisfied with himself that he had caused him such pain, before walking to the door, and replacing the heated ruler back on its hook. He left as quickly as he'd come, closing the door behind him.

They ran to Logan and scooped him up from where he'd slid to the floor, writhing in agony. All trying to comfort him at once, they cried with him on his bed. The horrified boys held on when he arched his back and shuddered with waves of pain. Kendall and James wiped the tears from Logan's cheeks as they fell. Carlos laid his face down on Logan's heaving chest, and the other two huddled closer, until Logan finally cried himself to sleep in their arms.

xxx

Exhausted, Anna finally climbed the stairs for the evening. She was weary from worrying over the boys, and from cleaning up the late-night mess that went along with it. She noticed the light streaming from under the door of the boy's bedroom. She feared that Carlos or Logan was in pain, or that one of the boys had fallen ill.

She tapped lightly, then pushed the door open, surprised to find all four boys together on Logan's bed, arms stretched across him protectively. James' long legs hung over the bed, and threatened to topple him from it. Carlos looked uncomfortable with the tilt of his neck while he slept, and Kendall was almost completely obscured by Logan's limp body.

She hated to wake them, but she knew they needed to be in their own beds or they would wake sore. She also needed to know that Logan was okay. She sadly approached them, focused on the tear-stained faces. She shook James' arm first, since he was practically out of the small bed anyway. He opened his eyes, a bit frightened.

"It's okay, love," she whispered. "It's just me, Anna." He looked relieved, but immediately looked over at Logan, with a sad expression on his handsome face. He nodded and let Anna help him to his bed. He staggered drowsily, until he hit the surface with a thump, immediately back to sleep.

Carlos was the next easiest to extract from the bed. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped with a whimper and looked around in confusion.

"It's me, Anna," she said again. "It's going to be all right, love. Let's get you to bed, now." She carefully helped him hop to his bed, carrying him, more than not. He laid under the covers and turned his cheek for her sweet kiss, falling back to sleep.

She feared that Kendall was not going to be as easy. She studied the intertwined bodies. His long body was at an awkward angle with one arm around Logan's waist. She did not want to startle Logan, since she could clearly see that he'd been the victim here. She could tell by the comforting positions of the other boys, and the subtle sobs he released in his sleep. She wondered if he'd a nightmare, or was just plain rattled by the farmer's earlier sour mood. She'd feared for a while, that Logan was becoming the target of the farmer's rage. She feared all the boys would eventually be in danger one day, if the farmer did not regain self-control.

Above all, she wondered how anyone could harm such a sweet boy. He looked so angelic lying in his bed. All the boys were angels in her eyes, and she knew that they were truly kind.

She carefully removed Kendall's arm from Logan's waist. She saw the dark bruises on his wrists, and wondered what on earth could have caused them. _Hadn't __Mr.__Slate __gone __to __bed, _she wondered. She reached down and picked up two large red buttons strewn on the floor. She recognized them from the footed pyjamas, and laid them on the nightstand, perplexed.

Kendall stirred slightly, and she gently rolled Logan from him. He immediately began to cry in his sleep. Kendall bolted upright, clutching on to Logan in fear. Anna took Logan out of his arms, and held him to her soft chest while he cried.

"Anna, he hurt him!" Kendall whispered. "He didn't do anything wrong...and he smelled like alcohol."

"I figured, love," she said, as she gently stroked Kendall's cheek. "This is a difficult time of year for Mr. Slate, and we need to be on guard. He lost his beloved wife at this season." Kendall swallowed.

"Well it's not Logan's fault!" Kendall blurted out.

"Of course not, dear! We will talk again tomorrow. Now get some sleep. I've got him," she said kindly. She began to rock Logan as he clung to her, sobbing. Kendall stood shakily, and reached a hand out to stroke Logan's hair before he went to his own bed, only to fall into a tormented sleep.

Anna soothed Logan back to sleep, by singing him an Irish lullaby, as she rocked him in her loving arms. She chose _Tura Lura Lura, _since that is what her grandmother used to sing to her, when she was sad as a little girl. She gave him a kiss on his wind-chapped, pink cheek, tasting the salt of his new-fallen tears. She sighed deeply, as she laid his head back on the pillow. She was certain of one thing and one thing only, she was going to find out exactly what Mr. Slate had locked away in his past, that would cause him to abuse these precious boys.


	33. The Christmas Capers

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and to say that I have another Christmas chapter coming up before Christmas Eve so I am literally bombarding you with cheer! This is my first real break of the year and it is the end of the year! I will finally get to check some of the other stories out there. I want to thank everyone for giving me so much joy from the reviews I receive! Thank you!**

The boys woke Sunday morning, blinking in confusion, and trying to piece together the details of the night before. They watched Logan wince as he slid from his bed, holding the seat of his pyjamas in place.. They stretched and yawned, wondering why the smell of bacon, sausage or some other deliciousness wasn't wafting up the stairs. After all, it was Sunday morning, and that was the most elaborate meal served at Slate's Acres. It was the day that everyone went to church. They didn't mind going to church, although they did tend to become a bit distracted by...well everything. They would catch a few words here and there, and it was always enough to get the gist of it. It was being there with _Farmer __Slate,_ that they weren't looking forward to.

They donned their Sunday best, and headed down to breakfast to find a plate of warmed crumpets, and a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the table. The farmer was already seated at the table with his newspaper in hand. He barely acknowledged their arrival, as they quietly filled their plates. Not that they wanted to be acknowledged by him, after his tirade the previous evening.

The sun began to shine through the lace of the curtains, erasing all evidence of the blizzard that they had endured. Farmer Slate shielded his eyes from the rays by raising the newspaper higher. He did not reach for the crumpets or juice, but for a cup of strong black coffee before him. They also spotted a tall glass of what appeared to be, one of Anna and Helga's murky remedies. They glanced at him when he heaved a sigh and shifted in his chair. They wondered if he was nursing a hangover, and now would be heading off to church, to sing the Lord's praise, with his hangover and a group of traumatized boys in tow.

Anna stopped the boys on the way to the car. She had Logan sit down and remove his socks and shoes. She was pleased to find that his toes were pink again. She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and helped him put his socks and shoes back on. Before she said goodbye and give them each a final hug, she reminded them that they had haircuts scheduled that day at the barber shoppe.

They liked going to this particular barber shoppe, because it belonged to Jimbo, and they liked Jimbo. He was a tall thin black man, with snow-white hair that he said God had given him prematurely. He blamed it on the childhood that been cut short by the loss of his parents. He'd been left to raise his six siblings, surviving by cutting hair. He would chuckle and say how he'd turned around and raised seven of his own with Bessie, his wife.

Somehow, the entire family seemed to be there in the tiny corner barber shoppe, at the same time performing various activities. When the four boys entered, he would shoo his family out of the chairs, so that the boys would have a place to sit and await their turn.

Jimbo never had anything bad to say about anyone, and if he did, he just didn't say _anything._ He would say "Mmmm-hmmmm," as he snipped, clipped or shaved.

James liked Jimbo because he always listened when he asked him not to take too much off the sides. The place by his mother's dress shoppe employed a man who would spin him around in his chair and say " Uh-huh,yeah right kid," and then cut his crowning glory down to a mere inch all the way around.

James would have to keep his cap on at all times, once again. Jimbo however, would say, "Still want to keep a little more on the sides, Mister James?"

Kendall liked Jimbo because he was calm, and didn't terrorize him with the scissors or the razor like the man his mum took him to. He used to have to bob and weave while the man flung his arms about wildly as he spoke. More than once, he nicked a patron, who would inevitably be sitting with a blob of red tissue on their neck or hairline. Jimbo took his time, and carefully brushed Kendall's golden tresses to the side saying "You sure have some gorgeous hair, Mister Kendall."

Carlos liked Jimbo, because he never rebuked him for wiggling in the chair, talking garrulously with his hands. Instead, Jimbo would wait patiently for him to relay the story, always sure to nod with a big toothy grin, and a "Mmmmm-hmmmm," until Carlos finished. Then, he would get a couple of snips or buzzes in. "Yes, Mister Carlos, you sure can tell a story," he would say.

Logan liked Jimbo, because he treated him like every other male that walked into the shoppe, not like a little child because he was small for his age. He _never_ made him place a booster seat on the barber chair to bring him to height, like the barber he was used to. He would just crank the foot lever a couple of notches, and lean over to get the job done. Today, when Logan walked slower than usual, and tried to slide into his chair at an angle, struggling to find a comfortable place, he just patiently waited and gave Logan a compassionate look.

He cranked the chair a couple of notches, and said "Mmmm-hmmmm," in a knowing tone. Logan was an intelligent boy, and he knew when he looked into Jimbo's eyes that he was a wise man. Nothing got by him.

"Just a quick trim today then, Mister Logan?" he asked, giving Logan's temples a gentle massage. Logan nodded and looked up at Jimbo, a bit self-consciously. He was wondering what Jimbo would think of him. However, being the non-judgmental person that Jimbo was, he just gave Logan's little shoulders a gentle squeeze.

They _all _liked Jimbo, because he always took his brush and shaving cream that he used around the nape of their necks, and brushed it across their chins and upper lips, lightly grazing them with the blade, just like he did with the older men.

He would then remove the terry cloth capelet from their shoulders, stand back and say, "Yep, I do believe you look like a gentleman, now."

They also liked how he kept a big jar full of puffed peppermints on the counter for them to take on the way out. These weren't just _any _peppermints. They were big puffy, red and white striped ones, that looked just like the barber pole that rotated on the sign over the shoppe. They melted in your mouth because they were butter mints. Jimbo never minded when they took _more_ than one.

Today, Sebastian was waiting when the boys came out of the little corner shoppe, smelling of peppermint and shaving cream. "Hello gentlemen, are you boys too old for Santa?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Kendall smirked, a half-smile forming on his lip,s and his dimples deepening. James' eyes grew rounder and he immediately scoffed. "My _**Mother**_ buys all of my presents!" he announced. _**Doesn't**_ she?" he asked as an afterthought.

Logan shook his head firmly and rolled his eyes, but he didn't comment. Carlos squealed with delight, and jumped up and down. "Of course we're not too old for Santa!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I hear that the jolly old fellow is making an appearance at Grady's Department Store, right across the street, at this very moment," Sebastian said. "Would you gentlemen care to meet him?"

"Oh, yeah!" cried Carlos, punching a fist into the air. Sebastian looked to the other three boys.

James shrugged. "What can it hurt?" he asked.

"Mr. Knight?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh.._all__right_..." he said, but not very convincingly.

"Mr. Mitchell?" he asked.

Logan looked at Kendall for guidance, who nodded, but he still shook.

"Aww! Come on, _Logieeee!"_ Carlos begged, and hugged him. "Aren't you even curious to see what he looks like, up close?" he asked.

"Carlos...I don't think it-" he stopped when he looked into Carlos' pleading eyes, and then at the other sterner expressions. Logan started to open his mouth to finish, but Kendall hushed him. James looked confused, and Carlos pulled on the puppy dog face, pleading for him to reconsider.

"Oh...all right," Logan said, kicking a toe into the sidewalk.

"You're the bestest!" Carlos exclaimed, giving him an even tighter hug, until Logan was gasping for air.

They walked across the street with Sebastian where a line of people was already forming outside the brightly lit windows of Grady's Department Store. Kendall noticed all the tiny children holding their parent's hands in line. He felt slightly embarrassed that they were the oldest, and wondered if anyone they knew was shopping as he glanced nervously around. Logan was clinging to the side of Kendall for some reason, and Carlos and James were trying to peer through the door to catch a glimpse of the bearded man.

When they were finally close enough to the entry way, they were able to see the very convincing plump old man who awaited.

"There he is! There he is!" Carlos cried, nudging James.

"He has _really _shiny hair!" said James. "Do you think it's natural?"

"Of _course_ it's natural! He's Santa!" shouted Carlos.

"Please keep your voice down!" hissed Kendall, reddening as a young woman turned to smile at them.

Logan buried his face into Kendall's arm. "I just want to get this over with," he whined.

"What's wrong, Logan?" James asked.

"Why are we doing this?" Logan asked.

The door opened and since they were next, Carlos bolted through the door. "Come on, guys!" he called.

"HO! HO! HO! Little boy! Tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" the Santa called to Carlos.

Carlos ran and plopped down on the man's ample lap, then grinned._ FLASH! SNAP!_ An elf took a picture.

"_They're __taking __pictures?__" _Kendall asked with horror. "How embarrassing," he whispered.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Logan whispered back.

Carlos was squirming around on the Santa's lap, rattling off the list of toys and comic books that he wanted while the old man smiled. "Well, have you been a good little boy?" he asked him.

"Yes!" replied Carlos without hesitation.

"Okay!" said Santa. "Then I'll see what I can do!" he chuckled, giving him a little pat on the back as he put him back on his feet.

"Okay Santa! **I ****love ****you! **Bye!" Carlos said loudly, making Kendall and Logan cringe.

James walked up to the Santa peering closely at his hair and beard.

"HO! HO! HO! Little boy! And what do you want for Christmas?" he asked him.

James sat down carefully on the edge of Santa's knee and continued to examine him curiously._ FLASH! SNAP!_

"Uh...I guess I want some new ice skates?" he said in the form of a question. "And to see my girlfriend for Christmas," he finished.

"Your _girlfriend? __HO!__HO!__HO!__" _he replied. "Well, I'll see what I can do! Have you been a good little boy?" he asked James.

James smoothed his hair down."Yes I believe I have been," he said with confidence. "Oh, and Santa? Could you add some of that hair-smoothing gel to my list...you know...just in case it's not my mother who buys it?" he whispered.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Santa said, whisking James off of his knee a little roughly. James looked back at him a bit indignantly.

"You go next, Logan," Kendall whispered.

"No, _you_ go," Logan whispered back, giving him a little push. Kendall sighed and strutted nonchalantly over to the throne. He smirked when the Santa pulled him down on his lap.

"HO! HO! HO! Little boy! What do you want Santa to bring _you_ for Christmas?" he asked him. Kendall gave him a goofy smile._ FLASH! SNAP!_

"Well...I want...I guess for the school bullies to stop bothering me and my buddies...and some new ice skates," he said with his crooked smile.

"The bullies at school, huh? HO! HO! HO! And skates! I'll see what Santa can do!" he chuckled. "Have you been a good little boy, though?"

Kendall hesitated for a moment. "Yes?" he replied.

"Not too convincing!" said Santa. "But, I"ll see what I can do."

Logan knew that he was next. He clung to Sebastian now that the others were gone.

"Go ahead, sir," said Sebastian calmly. "You're next."

"I don't _want _to," whispered Logan.

"Then, do it for the others," Sebastian said kindly.

Logan swallowed. "Okay," he said. He walked warily over to the waiting Santa.

"HO! HO! HO! Little Boy! What do you want for Christmas, this year?" Logan just stood there. The man pulled him closer as he resisted.

"It's okay! I've never _**once**_ bitten a little boy in my entire life! I promise!" he chuckled. Logan blushed when he pulled him to his lap. He tried to pull away again, but bit his lower lip when the Santa just held on tighter, and patted his knee._ FLASH! SNAP!_

"I don't want _anything_!" Logan whispered to him.

"Oh! HO! HO! HO!" Santa laughed, "I don't believe _that_! There must be _something_ that you want. How about skates like your friends?"

Logan shrugged, " Yes...and maybe..." he began to say quietly. Santa leaned in to hear the shy boy. "Maybe to go home."

"Go home?" asked the Santa perplexed.

"Yes...leave Slate's Acres for good," Logan whispered.

"Have you been a _good_ little boy?" he asked. Logan just looked down, his eyes filling up even though he willed them not to. " There! There! Santa knows _**everything,**_ and I happen to know that you _have _been a good boy! I'll keep an eye out for you, okay?"

Logan nodded with a slight smile forming on his lips, but when the Santa released him, he practically ran back into the arms of Sebastian.

As they walked back to the car, Carlos studied Logan's face, concern clouding his small features. "Logan?" he asked. "Were you... _afraid _of Santa?" he asked quietly.

Logan didn't look at Carlos, he just shrugged. "Maybe...a _little_ bit," he said quietly, " because I don't _really_ know who he is."

"He's _**Santa!**_" Carlos said, as if Logan were thick. Logan sighed and smiled at his friend.

xxx

The boys were told that they were going to be spending a day with their mums to go Christmas shopping, since there were only a few shopping days left before Christmas Eve. They were grateful to leave the farm for a while after the snowstorm incident. Especially Logan, who had spoken very little in the last two days. They were surprised to learn that the farmer had found and brought home the abandoned tree the evening of the blizzard. They were looking forward to decorating it the following morning with the other members of the household, but the prospect of being with their families again, was what they really craved.

The mothers picked up their eager sons individually on that bright icy morning, and took them to shop and dine at various locations. It was like old times that they remembered from earlier years. Kendall smiled when he saw Katie in the car all bundled up in her white snowsuit.

"Hey Kates!" Kendall said lovingly, as he leaned in for a kiss. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Hey Kends!" she smiled back, giving him a big kiss.

They headed to Mrs. Knight's favorite shopping area, as she filled her son in on all the family gossip. Kendall listened attentively as he basked in the love and togetherness. When she finished and asked how he was doing, he hesitated before telling her. He told her how worried he was over the farmer's temper, and how he treated Logan harsher than the rest of them. He explained that there was some connection to his behavior to a deceased brother who had been a doctor. Mrs. Knight listened to her son with interest.

"The other night...he beat Logan with a ruler that he keeps in our room," he told her.

Katie's eyes grew wide. "It's okay, Katie," Kendall reassured quickly, realizing how frightened she was in hearing about the farmer's pet ruler.

"But why? What had he _done?_" asked a surprised Mrs. Knight.

"Nothing...really Mom. We went out to chop down a tree...and we got lost in the storm. I guess Logan wasn't really dressed right...and he got really mad when he found out."

"And now. ….. tell me..._why_ wasn't he?" Mrs. Knight interrupted to ask. "Dressed right, I mean?"

"I don't..._know_ Mom. We were in a hurry to get out, and I guess Logan just wasn't...thinking," Kendall said feeling very defensive of Logan. Mrs. Knight was quiet as she drove on.

"Farmer Slate thinks that Logan is a know-it-all, and should you know...know better..." Kendall trailed off, as he looked over at his mother to see her reaction. There was none.

"Mom! You don't think that Logan actually deserved that, _**do **__**you**_?"

"Of course not, sweetie," she answered quickly. "Did he hurt him, too badly?"

"Well yeah Mom...he did," he said.

"Is he injured?"she asked.

"Not _permanently_ Mom...but I **know **what you are going to say!" he accused.

"No you don't, Kendall. But just let his mom deal with it now, okay?" she said.

When she dropped Kendall back off at the farm that evening, he was still a bit miffed with his mother.

"I'll see you really soon, okay sweetie?" she said, giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"I hope so, Mom!" he replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Now don't be so melancholy! It's Christmas for crying out loud!" she told him with a little elbow jab.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas at _Slate's __Acres_ Mom! So... **SEASON'S ****BEATINGS!****" **Kendall threw back sarcastically, as he stormed up the steps to the porch, trying to balance the boxes of pies and pastries he was carrying. Mrs. Knight shook her head at her son. He waved to Katie sadly as they drove away.

James also told his mother about the incident. "Mother, we're all afraid of Farmer Slate and his **eeevil** ways," he told her over lunch.

"You boys were never afraid of me, and my evil ways," Ms. Diamond said wistfully.

"Yes Mother, actually we were," he corrected. She shrugged and laughed.

"But this is serious, Mother. This is worse. He beat Logan in front of all of us the other night!" he said throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"What?" she exclaimed, her pretty eyes growing wide.

"Yes! And Logan is terrified of him!" he added quietly.

"What exactly do you mean by _**beat**_?" she asked.

"With a ruler he named **Rod!**" he explained in a shaky voice.

"He _looked_ okay today," she said, thinking back to that morning.

"Mother!" he cried. "You_ can't_ _see_ the marks," he whispered.

"Oh. Ohhh! Well I'm sure that his mum will deal with that!" she said with a wave of her hand, as if dismissing the entire conversation.

"Mother! Do you think that it's _okay,_ that Farmer Slate did that to him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What had Logan done?" she asked, going back to her salad.

"Forgot to wear warmer clothes when we went to chop down a tree!" James announced indignantly.

"WHY? Don't I see to it that you boys have plenty of scarves, gloves, hats and..." she began to lecture.

"Mother! That's really _**not **_the point here!" he cried.

"**James!** Don't you dare talk to your mother in that tone of voice, young man!" she scolded.

James sighed. "Yes, Mother," he said looking down at the salad that he didn't even order.

When he returned to the farm that evening, Ms. Diamond once again loaded him down with several high fashion scarves, hats and other winter accessories, just in case.

"Make sure Logan gets some, honey! I'll see you next week!" she called after him.

"Yes, Mother," James said, pouting on the steps.

xxx

When Carlos jumped happily into the car with his parents, he couldn't wait to go shopping for toys. When it inevitably came time to tell them about the beating, his parents had an unusual take on the situation.

"Logan got in _**bad **_trouble the other night!" Carlos said childishly.

"Oh? Why?" asked Mr. Garcia, thinking that Carlos was about to tell a humorous anecdote.

"He just didn't have the right coat on when we went out, and Farmer Slate said that he should know better! So he beat him for it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, that's good. Discipline is good for him. He's worth it!" Mr. Garcia said.

"WHAT? How can that be **good** for Logan?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Because, he wants to go into a very _disciplined _field. Medicine," he replied. "He will have to follow every rule just like law."

"But Mama? Papa? He _**really **_hurt him," he said sadly.

"He _seemed_ okay," said Mrs. Garcia. "Mrs. Mitchell will be sure of that."

Carlos was dropped off with a carload of toys and comic books after the outing. He couldn't wait to show the others. He kissed his parents good-bye, and raced into the farmhouse as if it were his own.

xxx

"Logan, honey? Why do I have the feeling that there is something that you want to tell me?" asked Mrs. Mitchell, as she pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"Farmer Slate hates me!" he blurted out.

"_**Hates**_ you? Isn't that a bit harsh?" she asked her son.

"He is _**harsh,**_ Mom. He beat me with a ruler the other night, for _no_ reason!" he told her, looking down at his lap.

"WHAT?_ WHY?_" she asked, trying to make eye-contact with her evasive son.

"I...don't know. He just _**hates**_ me, I told you," he said biting his lip.

"You have _**no**_ explanation from him?"

"He said I caused trouble for everyone, because I wasn't dressed properly...warm enough...when we went to chop down a tree. And I put everyone in a danger, trying to take care of me..." he said quietly.

"Did you? What do _you _believe?" She asked of him.

Logan's eyes were glistening with tears now. His bottom lip jutted out and he threatened to break down. She took his hand in hers.

"Kendall...and everyone...said that I didn't do anything on purpose...Mom," his voice cracked.

"I don't like him hurting you. I just want to know if you learned anything from this," she said.

"I learned that he is **_Satan,_ **Mom!" Logan spat out.

"Logan!"

"He _is!_ He named the ruler Rod, Mom!" he choked out.

Mrs. Mitchell actually laughed. _"MOM!"_ he cried out. "He almost killed me with it!" he added, his voice higher now.

She grew serious for a moment. "Okay. Let me see," she said, looking at the palms of his hands. She saw the faint marks and kissed them. She saw his bruised wrists and rubbed them gently, too.

"You'll be okay, baby," she said gently.

"Mom...that's not where he...you know...hurt me," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "He _**spanked**_ you with the ruler?" she asked, surprised.

"Well...yes!" he said, not giving her any eye-contact at all. She stared at him. "I guess you could call it that. But.._.BAD_! And, I'm _**not **__**showing **__**you!**_"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I think that you're going to be okay, baby."

He turned away from her in frustration. He traced shapes into the steam that his warm breath left on the cold car window and sighed.

"Baby...look at me!" she said. He did not. Instead he signed his name at the bottom of the shapes. He could never explain how vulnerable the farmer made him feel.

"I want to go to a private school, Mom," Logan pleaded. "Not home-school, at Satan's Acres...I mean Slate's Acres," he corrected when she shot him a look.

"You do realize how expensive it would be to send you to one, don't you? Plus Farmer Slate would have to agree," she reminded him.

"He said we would receive a first-rate education, and private school would be," he said hopefully.

"You would probably have to leave the other boys...or at least one or two of them if they couldn't measure up in grade requirements. I don't believe that Farmer Slate would agree...and most of all, do you remember that your father went to an all boys' private school?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"If discipline is what you are running away from, then you are heading in the wrong direction," she stated.

Logan's head snapped up. "W-what do you mean?" He wondered if that was what Ruthie meant to when she spoke of private schooling.

"The discipline in a private school will make Farmer Slate's punishments pale in comparison, especially in frequency. Your father was in trouble _all_ the time, and it wasn't easy to avoid," she warned. "They think nothing of a spanking for the least offense, and it is not considered abuse. Do you understand?" she asked, stroking his thick hair back. Logan was silent as he played with his sleeve.

"I love you, Logan," she said. "You know that if I could turn back time, and change the events that led to this, I would. But your future is what counts. If we say that he abused you, we will have to press charges. We will have to _prove_ that he abused you. You are going to have to think about that, honey."

Two huge tears slid down his cheeks when he closed his eyes, and leaned back into his seat. He knew that everything she said was true, and he knew that she loved him. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Now, let's go get some of that extra-wonderful, extra-fattening cocoa, that we love so much!" she said happily.

Mrs. Mitchell dropped off a very dispirited boy that evening. He walked away from the car with the bags and packages that his mum gave him to place under the tree, not feeling an ounce of Christmas cheer.

xxx

Decorating the Christmas tree with a house full of kittens turned into a challenge, so Anna tucked them away in the mudroom along with mom and basket, until they were finished. The boys brought the decorations they gathered from the attic, down with the aid of Sebastian, and set them near the tree. Helga, who was rarely without music, turned on the Christmas radio broadcast in the living room, then went off to pop popcorn for garland.

They looked up at the tree. It was a lot taller than they'd realized when they chopped it down in the blizzard that day. It was going to need a lot of decorations.

Anna brought out the thread, needles, and a basket of cranberries, to string the popcorn with. The boys sat together on the settee and Anna handed them each a threaded needle.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Carlos, tangling his up into a knotted mess, immediately.

"String popcorn and berries, of course!" said James. "Haven't you ever done this, Carlos?"

"No...I have not..." he said, trying to find the needle that he'd just dropped down between the cushions.

"And now I can't fi-Ouch!...found it!" Logan was quiet after the previous night, but even he had to chuckle over Carlos' ineptness.

Anna began to unwrap the tissue from the delicate hand-blown ornaments while they waited for the popped corn. Farmer Slate came to see how things were going, and opted to stay and watch a bit, much to the boy's discomfort. Especially Logan's, who had enough discomfort just trying to walk or sit, never mind feeling his piercing stare upon him.

Surprisingly, the farmer appeared to be in an extremely docile mood. After all, he had vented plenty of aggression on Logan's backside. The smell of freshly popped corn permeated the room when Helga cheerfully re-entered.

"Here we are!" she said, placing a container between each two boys.

Kendall carefully stabbed a fluffy hull with great concentration, his tongue sticking out all the while. Logan watched him with interest. He strung the next two pieces in the same way. Anna smiled at the sight.

"Aren't we going to be here all night, at this rate?" Logan asked, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Kendall.

"Nothing," said Logan.

James already had an entire string of popcorn complete with cranberries, and found a way to make fashion out of it, by draping it around his neck and wrists like jewelry. Carlos was still trying to figure out how to keep the needle from vanishing. Meanwhile, the container of popcorn between Logan and himself _was_ vanishing, as he happily munched between expletives.

"Carlos! You can't eat the decorations. You already feasted on half of the candy canes. I saw you!" accused Logan.

"You're exaggerating, Logan! I only ate six of them!" corrected Carlos.

"And that is the limit, young man!" warned Helga. "Until Christmas Eve!"

Farmer Slate even smiled slightly as he watched the quartet create the garland. They were on each others nerves, more than they could ever get on his that day.

"Halt the garland!" Anna sang. "Let's put the ornaments on, first."

They hung them carefully on hooks, and then on the branches, _almost_ without any snags. "It's looking beautiful!" cried Anna, stepping back to admire the tree.

"Shouldn't we be testing the lights, before we put more things on the tree?" asked James.

"We tested them before we put them on, and really the lighting of the tree should come at the end," said Anna.

"We always lit the tree, before placing the ornaments," said Sebastian, who had been quietly observing until now.

"I guess it will always be a matter of preference or tradition," said Helga. "If the boys want to test them, I say we let them."

James crouched under the tree, and located the outlet on the wall. He plugged in the cord, just as Kendall stepped back with an ornament, looking for the perfect spot to hang it. He came crashing to the floor over James' legs, and shattered the bulb as he went.

"Oh dear!" worried Anna. "That is not good luck. Let me get a broom and dustpan right away, and we'll pretend that it never happened!"

"Not good luck for _whom, _exactly?" asked James nervously.

"Well, for the person who broke it, of course," she said, looking at Kendall sympathetically.

"Oh, I don't believe that!" said Kendall. "Katie and I broke lots of ornaments, just last year as a matter of a fact!" he said smugly, and with a characteristically crooked grin. He froze and his eyes grew huge. "Last year?" he echoed himself. He looked to the other boys, hoping they would discredit the theory.

"Ah, come on now," said Logan, putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder and patting it. He hesitated. "Come to think of it...good luck with that!" said Logan, jumping away from him, just in case the bad luck _was_ contagious.

"Don't worry," said Anna. "We'll find a way to counter the bad luck, with good luck," she promised. Kendall looked skeptical, but continued the task at hand.

"Let's unplug them now, and re-light them when we're done!" Carlos said excitedly.

James unplugged them, and crawled back out from under the tree. When each boy had finished their share of the garland, they held them out for everyone to admire.

"Now, what do we do with these?" asked Kendall, obviously proud of his perfect strand.

"We attach all the ends, to form one continuous chain," said Anna.

James looked over at Carlos' portion. It definitely stood out from the others. He happily held it up as pieces of popped corn sprung from the string, the needle still dangling dangerously from one end.

"Carlos, where are your cranberries?" asked Logan. Carlos looked guilty.

"I couldn't help it! They looked so plump and juicy!" he cried, his big brown eyes seeking forgiveness. They all groaned.

"I'll add them back in, love." Anna reassured Carlos by giving him a big warm hug.

With the lights and ornaments in place, they were ready to hang the popcorn and cranberry garland on the soft branches. They were almost finished, when the phone rang. Sebastian turned down the radio to answer the nearest phone.

"Hello, Slate's residence," he announced. "And whom do I say is calling? Yes, we accept the call. One moment please. James sir, you have a phone call from a Miss Bonnie."

James blushed a deep pink. The boys all whistled and teased about what a lover-boy he was, as he made his way to the phone. They batted their eyelashes at him while he answered, "Hello, this is James."

"Boys! That's enough!" the farmer bellowed. "Let the boy talk!" They stopped immediately, still trying not to giggle.

"Hi, James," said Bonnie in a small voice on the other end. "I've really missed you."

"I've really missed you, too," he half-whispered.

"Awww!" they all chimed.

"Boys!" Farmer Slate reprimanded.

"I was wondering when I could see you, James," Bonnie said.

" Well, I'll see you at the game," James answered from behind a cupped hand, aware that everyone was still listening to the conversation.

"I was really hoping that I could see you _before _that, James," she said with urgency. "Like, _tonight.__"__  
><em>

"_Tonight?__"_ he repeated, this time so that everyone could hear. He looked at the farmer hopefully. To his surprise, he nodded.

"If she comes here, it will be all right," Farmer Slate clarified.

Logan stopped hanging the garland, and turned to see the reactions of the others. If it had been _him_ wanting Ruthie to come over, the farmer would have never even considered it. For a moment he felt a pang of envy, or maybe it was hurt. He wasn't sure exactly _what _he was feeling.

"Okay, boys! Now, for the star!" Anna said. Helga unwrapped it from the tissue, and Sebastian gathered up the empty boxes to return to the attic. James hung up the phone with a big goofy grin plastered on his face, and a blush still on his cheeks.

"So, is Bonnie coming over to get a big smooch from you?" asked Kendall.

"Maybe," said James, flicking his hair to the side. "Santa came through for me, already," James said aloud, but mostly to himself.

"What was that?" asked Logan.

"Oh, nothing," said James. He stared at the decorated tree appreciatively.

"James, do you want to put the star on the top?" asked Anna.

"Yes!" he answered immediately.

"Why not me?" asked Kendall with an exaggerated pout.

"Because _you_ have bad luck now, and you might knock over the tree!" Carlos cried.

_"What?"_ he asked with big hurt eyes.

"Well, you boys decide, then. I'll just go get more decorations," said Anna, not wanting to admit that her superstitions were partly a reason in choosing James, in the first place.

"Fine," said Kendall, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Let James do it." He crossed in arms.

Once again, Logan felt a twinge of jealousy, or maybe just a bit of self-pity, as he watched Farmer Slate lift James to his shoulders so he could place the golden star at the top.

"There!" said James, as the farmer placed him back down on the floor.

"Ha! It's crooked!" mocked Kendall, "And Logan and I are going to fix it!"

He grabbed the smaller boy under the arms, and lifted him up on his shoulders. Logan was about to protest, but he did want to reach that star. Unfortunately, he never did, because Kendall, in his rush to one-up James, rushed to the tree, lost control and staggered about wildly. It caused Logan to shift to the side helplessly, and crash into the tree. Farmer Slate caught the tree on its way down, but was unable to save the star that toppled off the top, shattering into a thousand shimmering pieces.

Both boys fell to the floor as well, knocking the wind out of themselves. Kendall hurt his shoulder, and Logan landed right on his already sore bottom, then bounced to his back. They were rolling around moaning, when the farmer yanked them upright by their arms.

"Ow! My shoulder!" Kendall cried, clutching it.

"**Serves you right, boy!"** the farmer belted. "**What was that all about?**"

Kendall recoiled from the farmer, and looked down at the golden glass on the floor. The farmer gave Logan a firm shove toward the settee.

"_**You!**_ **Go and sit down,**** now**! Logan tried to sit on his hip because it was too painful otherwise. "_**You! Come with me to my study!"**_ he yelled to Kendall.

"I'll clean it up, Anna," Logan said sadly, when they left.

"No love, I've got it," she replied. James just stared at the broken star and wondered what on earth had gotten into those two. Carlos was still hiding behind the settee.

"Is the yelling o-over?" he asked meekly, peeking over the top of the sofa.

"Yes dear, and I will get another star today. This time, you will be the one to put it on, Carlos," she said.

"All right!" he cheered.

Kendall stood in the study, eyes downcast, and shoulders slumped. He was not ready to have a run-in with Farmer Slate after the previous night.

"You will not have dinner tonight!" shouted the farmer.

"Yes, sir," said Kendall.

"As for the other night...don't you _**ever**_ intervene with a well-deserved punishment again. Do you hear me, boy?" he asked with malice.

Kendall looked up at him through his eyelashes, and a fallen lock of blonde hair. He hated that the farmer said _well-deserved._ He did not agree. "You get just a little too big for your britches sometimes, boy, and you have a run-away lip!" he finished.

Kendall backed away when the angry farmer leaned in closer. Farmer Slate placed a large hand on the back of Kendall's neck, and pulled him. "Or, you will be getting the same punishment, and then some!" he threatened. "GOT it?"

"Yes," said Kendall.

**"Yes, what!"** he yelled.

"Yes, _sir,_" said Kendall a little coyly. The farmer stared at him, debating.

"Good," he retorted. He gripped Kendall's upper arm painfully. It felt like it was clamped in a vice. Kendall grimaced. "If I find you sassing me again, you will get back-handed right across the face! That's a warning!" He shoved him toward the door. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind, and give you more than just a warning!"

Kendall did not doubt for a moment, that the farmer would follow through with his threats.

Everyone watched as Kendall returned looking rather pale. He sat between Carlos and Logan.

"Did you get it?" asked Carlos.

"No, not exactly. But I won't be getting any dinner," he said with a sigh.

"No dinner! Drats!" cried Carlos.

Carlos walked over and plugged in the tree. It glistened with a mass of star-shaped lights. They admired their work with satisfaction.

"I think my bad luck has already begun," Kendall said gloomily.

xxx

Early evening, Bonnie's father brought his daughter to Slate's Acres. They stood at the door. Sebastian immediately opened it with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening," Sebastian greeted them.

"Hello. I'm Mister Baxter, and this is my daughter, Bonnie," the man said.

"Yes, James is expecting you," he greeted, looking over his shoulder at the eager boy. "Do come in."

"Oh, no thank you. I just came to deliver my Bonnie for a couple of hours, then will be back to retrieve her around eight o'clock, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Sebastian.

James and Bonnie were able to sit alone in the sitting room while Sebastian watched from afar. _Afar_, being the other room. They talked about everything from school to hockey, to Christmas. They had a million things to say to one another, until suddenly a half-hour before Mr. Baxter was to arrive, they both fell silent.

"James," Bonnie said breathlessly, "I _**really**_ like you."

"I _**really **_like you, too," he said, his cheeks getting hot.

They leaned in, and James got his first kiss. It was more than he had ever hoped for. It felt so good, so warm and _so_ right. He wanted to do it every day. Nothing could ruin the moment. Except, for the little snicker that he heard coming from the window leading to the other room. James opened one eye to see all three boys peeking through, with Carlos' grinning face right smack in the center, the lace curtain pulled around his face like a kerchief.

James' one eye grew huge. The boys disappeared from view. They pulled apart at last, and Bonnie stared into James' eyes as they finally spoke.

"James?" Bonnie asked, interlacing their fingers. Sebastian dusted the same surface he'd dusted only moments before.

"Yes?" asked James, his voice cracking.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said with glistening eyes.

She seemed serious. James' heart fluttered. "My family is moving to California," she blurted out breathlessly.

"_What_?" he cried, his voice reaching an octave that he'd never achieved before. "_When_?" That foreign voice once more.

"After the new year," she said sadly. "My father is to be transferred there. He will make more money...and we already have family there. I will be attending an all girls' school, now."

It was all too much for James to process. She was his first love, his first kiss, and now... his _first __break-up?__ "_Please don't go," James whimpered, wanting to pretend the words were never spoken, and wanting to kiss her again.

They pressed their foreheads together in silence. Her eyes were wet now as she touched his cheek and felt the dampness.

When Bonnie left that evening, James was utterly heartbroken. "I'll send you a post card, James," she called as she climbed into the car. "Where would I send it though? Here, or at your house?"

James thought for a moment. "Here," he called out, knowing full well that he would not be going home anytime soon. "I'll still see you at the game!" he called.

She nodded and blew him a kiss. He caught it, and blew her one back. As soon as the door shut, James began to sob into his hands.

xxx

The next morning, the warm buttery aroma of Helga's famous sugar cookies drew them closer and closer to the kitchen doors. It was tortuous to wait until they were on a platter, at Helga's discretion.

They were coming out of the oven by the dozens, awaiting icing, and placed in boxes for the Christmas festivities. Even Mrs. Knight was envious of Helga's ability to turn out the perfect melt-in-your-mouth confection.

All four boys were waiting for Helga to become distracted. Her German Christmas carols were playing loudly on the phonograph in the kitchen as she hummed and mixed.

"Okay..." whispered James.."She went for more of something from the pantry."

"Are you _sure_?" asked Carlos.

"Ye-e-e-es!" whispered James.

"Okay, I'm going in!" said Carlos, as he swooped through the double doors.

"Just, _don't_ get caught!" Kendall warned.

"Right," said Carlos in a very serious tone.

"Remember when you tripped over that rug last time, and knocked over all the cookbooks?" reminded Logan.

"Do you want to do it, yourself?" asked Carlos with annoyance.

"NO!" they all answered together.

"Okay then. Just wish me luck." With that, he pushed through the doors and crawled in. They watched as he neared the trays of cooling cookies. The last time they'd actually been able to get away with anything, was when they had taken some brownies, and Helga gave them a good chase. She never actually bothered to catch them though...so why would she this time?

How were they to know that these particular cookies, were butter _rum_ cookies, that were specially shaped to form a replica of the Oakwood Manor?

Carlos Peeked over the top of the counter. His eyes lit up, and grew huge when he saw them. The cookies were giant! He broke into a huge, toddler-like grin, and motioned to the others that he needed help. He quickly stacked them, and handed them off to their out-stretched hands, as they bolted in, grabbed the goods, and bolted back out through the doors.

Carlos was carrying two in his hands and had one hanging from his mouth, when Helga came humming around the corner with a huge sack of flour in her arms. She screamed when she saw Carlos with the cookies. He screamed back, losing the cookie that was dangling from between his teeth as he tried to run.

She lunged at him, dropping the sack of flour down on the butcher block with a heavy thud, creating a massive cloud of flour, as it spilled over the top, and to the surface. She held a handful of Carlos' shirt, and was hanging onto it with all of her might as he struggled. He squirmed as she pushed him down, face first, over the butcher block and grabbed her wooden spoon.

"You ruined my Oakwood Manor!" she yelled.

"Your-your, _**what**_?" Carlos cried back, choking through the flour.

"You terrible, terrible boy!" she yelled, and began to thump him on the backside with the large wooden spoon.

_**Thump! "OW!"**_ Carlos cried. _**"I'm sorry!" **_ _**Thump! "Ow! Helga!"**_

**_Thump! _** _**"Ow!"**_ Carlos tried to protect his bottom, as he choked on the cloud of flour some more.**_ Thump! "Ow!" Thump! "Ow! Thump! "Ow!"_**

The others could hear the commotion from where they stood, happily munching on cookies in the hallway, and snickered.

Carlos came out the doors with his lower lip thrust out, and his face and hair covered in white flour. An onslaught of harsh German words were spewing from the kitchen, behind him. The boys burst into peals of laughter when they saw him.

"C-C-Casper! The friendly g-ghost!" James snorted and pointed. When the doors swung open again, the boys were still weak with laughter and stumbling about, their cheeks full of cookies.

Helga's cheeks were pink with anger as she raised her wooden spoon high. "Get in here!" she shouted.

They ran as fast as they could when she chased them down the narrow hallway, and into the living room. They had hoped to make it up the stairs to bolt their room shut, because running out into the deep snow at night did not seem like a good option. They were between giggling at the chase, and not wanting get caught by her spoon, as they raced to the foot of the stairs, only to be blocked off at the pass by Anna, carrying a laundry basket full of clean kitchen towels.

They screamed in frustration when she intercepted their escape route. James attempted to swing one of his long legs over the side of the banister to pull himself over, but Helga managed to get in one good whack with the spoon, before he toppled over it.

**"Owww!"** James screeched.

Carlos already got his, so he stepped aside to allow Kendall and Logan to tempt fate. They prepared to charge up the stairs, in hopes of side-stepping Anna, but they soon realized it was no use. Helga stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips, the wooden spoon poised.

They licked their lips nervously, and shrugged at one another. They had nothing to lose at this point by making a run for it. They took a step, Helga wiggled the spoon. They thought about going the other way as a last-minute fake-out, but Anna was there grinning.

"I warned you boys about the mighty spoon!" she said without sympathy.

Helga made a hand gesture up the staircase, "Be my guests," she said, in an overly polite way.

Kendall gulped, and ran to the foot of the staircase in hopes of evading the spoon. _**Whack! Whack! Whack!**_ Boy, she was fast!

_**"Ow! Ow! Ow!"**_ cried Kendall, holding the seat of his pants.

Logan tried to sneak by while she was smacking Kendall, but she caught him by the waistband of his corduroys, and gave him four hard whacks for trying to slip by and pull a fast one, as she put it. He squeaked as the spoon stung something fierce.

Anna looked at Helga, who was trying her best not to break into a smile. "Those boys and their crazy capers will be the death of us, Anna," she warned.

Anna laughed as they noisily pounded up the stairs, and banged the bedroom door shut. On the other side of the door, all four boys were breathlessly leaning against it.

"Well, _**that**_ wasn't supposed to happen!" exclaimed Kendall.

"They completely tag-teamed us!" cried James, his face flushed.

"Well, _**I**_ got the most licks, as Helga calls them," Carlos said. "_**That**_ is not the kind of _licks that _I'm used to getting from a spoon!" He rubbed his bottom again.

"Yeah...Let's _**Not, **_do _**that**_ again!" said Logan in a squeaky voice.

They knew that they had to come out eventually, and they knew that Helga would in turn act as if nothing had happened. They hid in the room for a while before opening the door. They found themselves laughing about Helga and her trustworthy wooden spoon, as they went back downstairs, and waited for the cookies that they _could _have.

**Please review! It will be like Christmas presents to me! I am typing the next one now, so it will be up soon. Thanks a bunch!**


	34. The Mansion

**A/N: Here's the Christmas chapter that I promised. We just have one more and Happy New Year! Thank you for the messages!**

Anna found the boys sitting quietly, looking at baseball cards. They had not separated all morning other than to shower.

"Boys?" she asked from the doorway of the living room, "are you aware that Mr. Slate is taking all of you to the Christmas party this evening?" They were not, and shook their heads in protest.

"Do we _have_ to go?" whined Carlos, who was interested in laying the cards down in rows according to his favorites.

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "Every year the Monroes throw down a huge formal affair and invite Mr. Slate. You could say as a kind of...return for the barn dance I suppose."

"But why didn't he tell us sooner?" asked Kendall, enjoying the fire, as he stretched his long warm body out like a cat on the rug, arms over his head.

"He did love," she grinned. "I believe you boys were a wee bit preoccupied that day. I recollect you being in the middle of a paper airplane race," she reminded them.

"Oh yeah..." said James. "I do remember now. Is it the twenty-third of December already!"

"It is," replied Anna.

"Wait..." said Kendall, "Is this that big to-do that practically the whole town gos to?"

"Yes, _even _me," Anna said with a smile.

For the first time, Logan looked up. He had still been uncharacteristically quiet since the night that the farmer had punished him. A party, or spending more time out with Farmer Slate, was not on his to-do list. "_You'll_ be there Anna?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be there, and we need to get you boys out the door. We have to have your tuxedos fitted and size you for hats."

"We're wearing tuxedos and hats?" James asked, suddenly quite interested.

"Yes, your mother has a few items chosen for the lot of you to try on, so let me know when you are all ready to go. I'll have Sebastian pull around for us."

They were clad in black tuxedos with crisp white pleated shirts and shiny black shoes. Each boy wore a top hat, had a red and gold handkerchief in their lapel pocket, and a matching bow tie.

"Oh! You look so handsome and dapper boys!" Anna said, clapping as they came down the stair case.

They were pleased to see that Anna was also in formal attire. They were not used to seeing her out of the cotton frocks that she wore around the house with her apron. She was wearing a deep green crushed velvet dress and matching hat, with a crimson rose at the brim. She was even in heels, adding a couple of inches to her, and she wore lipstick and mascara.

"You look beautiful Anna!" Kendall said shyly. They all chorused in agreement.

"Aw," she said, "I don't know about _that_, but thank you."

Farmer Slate came around the door and they did a double take. He too, was in a tuxedo and top hat. It seemed so out of place on such a man, yet he somehow looked less menacing out of his usual overalls and flannels. They smiled and he nodded with a tip of his hat.

"You are a sight for sore eyes Anna!" he exclaimed appreciatively, as he kissed her hand formally. They began to discuss the dishes and wines that they were bringing to the Monroes.

"I didn't know that they even made tuxedos _that_ big," whispered Logan. James laughed aloud.

"I bet my mother had to have it custom tailored just for him," he whispered back.

Helga came down next, in a dark red gown and hat. They were even more surprised when they saw her without her eyelet cap and apron. They had not even realized that she was a blonde. She was plumpish and fair-skinned, but tonight she was radiant in her red lipstick and eye make-up. Her hair was pulled into an elegant twist, and she wore heels as well. She did not possess the naturally soft beauty that Anna did, but she definitely came close.

Sebastian's head-beams shone from outside, and the farmer signaled to him from the window. "Let's go," he said, as he escorted the two women out the door. "We'll be taking both cars this evening of course. The boys and you Anna, will go with Sebastian. Helga, you and I will travel with Thor and Thomas." Helga seemed to blush at the mention of Thomas, and they couldn't help but wonder why.

The house that they arrived at was a beautiful stone mansion on a hill. It seemed familiar somehow, even with the crystal white snow blanketing the rooftops and land around it. They were just trying to figure out why...when Anna interrupted their thoughts. "This is Oakwood Manor," she announced, "and isn't it lovely?"

A sleigh adorned with lit lanterns and fresh greenery, was being pulled by six Clydesdale horses. They could hear laughter from the guests mixed with the jingle of the sleigh bells, floating on the icy air. The sleigh reached the top of a snowy hill then swooped down at a good clip, as it disappeared into the blackness, squeals of delight all that remained.

"They're giving sleigh rides?" asked Carlos, jumping up and down in glee.

"Yes, they always do!" Anna laughed. "I bet I know four boys who will be going on one tonight!"

"YES!" they all cried. They helped Anna up the walkway, while Farmer Slate and Sebastian took care of the car and parcels. As they approached the double doors with the lion's head knockers, they still couldn't shake the feeling that they had been there before. The doors opened, and there stood a butler, and behind him a very familiar woman.

They approached a marble foyer with a grand spiral staircase. James and Kendall looked up at the elaborate chandelier, the impressive tree, and the fresh garland swags...and then it hit them. Kendall's eyes bugged. He looked at James. James' jaw had already dropped. Logan and Carlos looked at the two gaping boys and back to the foyer. Realization dawned on them as well.

"The Halloween party!" Logan spat out, clinging onto James.

"Yikes!" cried Carlos. "Do you think anyone will recognize us? Do you think she knows? Marie An- Antonio?"

"Antoinette!" Logan corrected in a whisper.

_"WHAT?"_ asked Carlos in paranoia.

"Never mind," sighed Logan. This time, the woman wore a heavy midnight blue velvet dress with gold braiding, as she walked past, eying them intently. The boys acted suspiciously, giving her little eye contact. She wondered why the boys seemed to be so painfully shy.

"_These, _are the boys you say will be performing this evening?" Mrs. Monroe asked skeptically, of Mr. Slate. Anna's mouth hung open. She looked at the farmer.

"Yes", he reassured her. "And they will do us proud. You'll see."

"Okay...then," she said, still sounding unconvinced, as she smiled politely. "Well, they certainly_ look_ splendid. Such handsome young men. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course," replied the farmer, kissing her hand as she curtsied. He sighed when she walked away. "If those boys screw up, I'll tan every one of their hides," he muttered under his breath.

"Wouldn't it have just been wiser, to just tell the boys that they would be singing this evening so that they could prepare?" Anna asked, with a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"Of course not. They would have been too nervous and obstinate!" he said. "Besides, they will do as I say, when I say."

Anna sighed. The poor boys, she thought. She knew that they could sing like angels, because she had heard them with her own ears on many occasions, but it was so unfair to spring it on them like this. She thought back to Sunday, when they had stood to sing the church hymns. That week, all they sang was Christmas, and the boys loved singing the Christmas carols. When they all stood together singing, the other church folk began to stare in their direction. Soon the entire church was watching, and many ceased singing themselves, to hear the boy's voices alone. The boys looked around self-consciously at first, but eventually enjoyed the positive attention that they were receiving. The farmer stood proudly beside them. So that's what this is about, thought Anna angrily.

Farmer Slate was being greeted by several of the newcomers. They made their way over to him and shook his hand, as if he were a celebrity. He was indeed, well respected in the town, that was a known fact. Anna was politely nodded at, as they passed. She knew that Sebastian was present at the party because he was the driver who would see to it that everyone made it home safely. She knew that Helga was there as a guest of Thomas', and that she was likely there to watch over the boys. What she did not understand, was why every time she tried to place some space between herself and the farmer, he followed.

She whispered to Farmer Slate that she was off to check on the boys, secretly hoping to give the boys a heads up on their debut, but he once again excused himself to follow. It then dawned on her that she was his female companion for the evening, and that made her a bit uncomfortable. It also gave her an idea. She would finally get the information that was so tightly locked away. Mr. Slate's past. Sebastian was sworn to confidentiality just by the role he played as Mr. Slate's personal servant and household driver, but if she could get some of the information from his own lips, surely Sebastian could _elaborate _a wee bit on it.

She stopped a waiter holding a tray of festive-looking cocktails. She removed two of them with a gracious smile. She held one up to the farmer. He smiled. "You won't have to wait on me this evening Anna, but don't mind if I do," he said, accepting the glass from her hand.

"All right Mister Slate, but that's what friends do for one another as well you know," she clipped in her Irish brogue, with a twinkle in her eye.

"True," he said, placing his huge hand on the small of her back. "But you don't have to call me Mr. Slate either. Russ will suffice nicely."

"Russ, it is," she replied.

They found the boys in the courtyard, gazing up at the enormous fountain. The water cascaded down in a sea of colored lights. "AH! Look at that boys!" Anna said from behind them. They smiled at her, their eyes full of awe and wonder. Then they noticed that the farmer was with her, and stood quietly listening to the water rush.

"Did you find the appetizers boys?" Anna tried again.

"Carlos sure did!" exclaimed Logan, pointing to the stain on the front of his white pleated shirt.

Anna chuckled, but the farmer scoffed. "Wipe that off Boy!" he said angrily to Carlos.

"I tried!" Carlos pouted. "It wouldn't come off!"

"I'll get it out dear," Anna reassured him, as she guided him away.

The farmer exhaled, releasing his anger, as he manhandled the two nearest boys, who happened to be James and Kendall. James was still pining over Bonnie and showed no emotion as he stood there. Farmer Slate worried that he wouldn't put his heart into his singing that evening. Kendall was still harboring hurt feelings over the threats he had made in the study. Logan was still obviously sore over the whipping he had given him, and Carlos was...well he was Carlos.

Farmer Slate gritted his teeth, and downed the drink that Anna had given him. His eyes lit up when he spotted the pretty blonde girl from the other night, with her father.

"Excuse me gentlemen," he said cheerfully, stepping away and depositing his empty glass on a nearby waiter's tray.

"So _very_ formal," mocked Logan with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but he respects us _so," _added Kendall with a smirk.

Farmer Slate tapped the pretty blonde on the shoulder. She turned her face up to the farmer with surprise. "Mr. Slate?" she asked.

"Yes, hello. And hello to you Mr. Baxter. Good to see you again. Mrs. Baxter I assume?" he asked, as an older, equally pretty blonde, woman approached.

"Yes," she smiled, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I have brought the boys with me this evening," he said , his eyes crinkling at the corners as he waited for the girl's reaction. She squealed.

"Mother? Father? May I?" she asked breathlessly.

"Run along...but meet us in this very spot if we don't cross paths first!" her father called.

_Now James will be at his best _ thought the farmer. Kendall he could ply with space and freedom from scrutiny. Carlos would be easy he decided. _ Candy, cookies... sleigh rides. _Logan would prove to be more difficult, he was certain. _He would have to think of something. _His thoughts were interrupted by Anna presenting yet another drink to him. He smiled down at her as he accepted the drink.

"He's as good as new," she said, referring to Carlos and his soiled shirt.

"You're a miracle worker Anna!" he said. She took one sip of her drink and set the full glass on a nearby ledge, as he turned his back for a moment. They searched for the boys once more, and found James happily hand in hand with Bonnie. The other three, were watching the sleigh rides from the frosted window.

"Why don't you boys go on your sleigh ride now?" the farmer suggested, surprising Anna as well.

"Really? We can?" Carlos cried, jumping up and down.

"Yes Carlos! Then you can go to the dessert table and try some of Mrs. Seaton's famous chocolates, that I hear is all the talk."

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Carlos excitedly. The farmer was satisfied that Carlos was happy and taken care of. He put his arms around the other two, as Helga and Anna held a quiet conversation on the side. He felt the boys flinch at the contact.

"Kendall my boy," he said, leaning into him, "why don't you grab the next sleigh ride for you and the boys, and see to it that they all get on?" Kendall eyed him suspiciously. The farmer had put him in a leadership role and then given him the nod to go without supervision.

"You boys have been working hard all year and you deserve to enjoy this celebration. Go on Kendall, have some fun and mingle," he said, giving him a little push. Kendall finally smiled.

"O-kaay," he said, still waiting for the farmer to follow. When he did not, he walked away only looking back for a second. Not long enough to catch the panic on Logan's face, or the arch of his eyebrows, as he watched him walk away.

The farmer pulled Logan closer and sighed. "What a party, huh?' He gave Logan's shoulders a little squeeze, feeling the boy go limp. He decided to try a different approach. "You are a really smart kid," he said. Logan began to tremble. _He is a difficult boy._ He removed his arm from him and crouched down. He peered through the frosted window panes, pretending to watch for the sleigh to pull up. He figured that if he brought himself down to the boy's size, it would be less intimidating. He could actually look _up_ into the boy's eyes from his lowered position. Logan was looking back at him under lowered lashes, with his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. _Not quite comfortable yet._

"That's why I'm so hard on _you_ Logan," he said, careful to use his given name, instead of 'Boy', like he usually called him. "Because you have so much potential."

For a fleeting moment, Logan had thoughts and hopes, of convincing him to enroll him in a private school where he could begin to prepare for medical school. A faint smile was on his lips, as the farmer looked up at him. He smiled back, surprising Logan, who was not used to seeing it.

"You're a good boy Logan. Now go have some fun," he said, as he walked over to Anna and Helga.

Anna continued to supply Farmer Slate with drinks throughout the evening, without ever taking more than a sip or two of her own. The farmer laughed aloud when she appeared with yet another.

"My, you sure can handle your liquor!" he teased.

"Well, you know what they say about us Irish. We do have the history you know!" she teased back, hoping that her laughter sounded sincere.

The boys returned from their sleigh ride with rosy cheeks from the frigid air. They were chattering non-stop about how much fun they had. Anna was truly touched watching the boys hug one another, so giddy with excitement. A pianist took his place on a bench before the grand piano, behind the jabbering boys. He set up his music, then stood when he noticed them. He walked over to James and tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around, as the pianist handed him a list of carols. James arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks...and what is this?" he asked.

"Your program sir. For the performance," he replied. James looked at Bonnie, his handsome features perplexed. She shrugged. He looked at the other three boys who were now being handed identical programs.

"He's not giving the other guests one," whispered Logan. Anna saw the boy's confusion and felt she had to set things straight.

"Good news boys!" she said cheerfully, trying to make the moment less intimidating. "You have been chosen to sing this evening!"

Their mouths formed shocked "O"s, as they looked at one another in panic.

"Now boys...I have heard you sing and you sound like angels. You will do fine," she encouraged.

"Is that why the haircuts and...the get-up?" cried Kendall, pulling on his lapel for emphasis.

Anna giggled. "You are all gorgeous in your 'get-up', as you say, and you just need to sing as you always do..."

The pianist began to play softly, their cue to prepare. They swallowed hard, their nerves raw.

"I don't _want_ to," whispered Logan in a whiny voice full of fear. The other boys tried to comfort him, helping to ease their own fears in the process. The music played louder, as the party goers gathered closer to the piano and formed a circle around the quartet.

The poor foursome, just thrown into the ring, began to sing the first carol, _Oh Come All Thee Faithful_, a bit shakily. They weren't sure how they got through the first one, but when they finished their second and third with strong voices, the applause rang in their ears and built up their confidence. By the time they were on their fourth, they were working the room.

Bonnie was swooning over James, and everyone was awed by the sweet sound. Anna could not be prouder of them and the farmer was standing tall, as he watched the crowd. _Those are my boys_, he thought, as he swayed slightly, using the pillar beside him as a crutch.

As the party began to wind down, the boys accepted the never-ending praise graciously. Anna took the farmer aside to speak privately by the coat room. She asked him how he was doing, as she knew that the time of year seemed to be difficult for him. He looked at her with clouded eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

"I know that there are probably certain traditions that you practice at this time of year that I should be made aware of," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"My beautiful wife was the only tradition that really ever mattered," he slurred.

"Oh..I'm so sorry Russ. It must have been unbearable to lose her," she said quietly.

"Yes...every year. The lights, the music... the laughter...and the thoughts of her and my baby boy that was taken away with her," he choked out. His eyes glistened in the lights. They were so full of pain, and Anna's heart lurched at the sad story.

"With her?' she managed to urge him onward.

"She died giving birth to our baby Michael," he answered with a sob in his throat.

She reached out to him compassionately and asked, "Was it at this time of year then?"

"Yes, during the worst snowstorm on record..." he trailed off, as he hung his head low, the memories obviously too painful to continue. It was a remarkable transformation, to watch his demeanor change as he pulled himself together and smiled warmly at Anna.

"Come my Lady. I'll get your wrap," he said with feigned cheer.

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve. Huge snowflakes were falling softly, making the entire town look like a snow globe that had just been shook. The fires were all burning throughout the farm house, and everything smelled of cinnamon and pine. Anna was begging one of the kittens to get out of the tree, just as another wrapped it's paws around the tree trunk and began to shimmy it's way up. The tree teetered dangerously as the boys tried not to laugh.

"Help!" she cried in exasperation, as a third one jumped on her back. They rushed to help, but Halloween found the bright red decorations to be too tempting and joined in on the ruckus. Helga came running when she heard the commotion, attempting to entice the felines with bits of turkey. Finally, finding the turkey more urgent than destroying the tree, they chased after Helga, and Anna closed the door behind them.

"Those little rascals always find a way past me!" she exclaimed, through a piece of stray hair that fallen from her bun.

They couldn't help but laugh at the winded housekeeper, as she blew the piece of hair from her mouth.

"Are you boys still going caroling this evening?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes!" Carlos answered happily for everyone.

Early evening, they dressed in their vests and knickers with warm knee socks, and put on their warm wool dress coats so that they would look festive for caroling.

"Do you seriously think that you can wear your helmet Carlos?" Logan asked, as he watched the boy place it on his head.

"Oh right," Carlos said sadly, replacing it with a cap. "Are we going to get in trouble for not dressing warm enough?" he asked, referring to Logan's _mistake._

"Sebastian is going to take us from corner to corner, so we won't be walking long" Kendall reminded him. "Besides, we would probably get into more trouble if we embarrass him by not dressing right".

"Yeah, for a farmer he sure seems to know a lot about proper dress attire and all," said James.

"I know. Sometimes it seems as if he wasn't planning on being a farmer in the first place," said Logan.

"I get that impression too," said Kendall.

They wrapped warm scarves around their throats and headed out into the dusk.

"I'll have hot cocoa waiting for you boys!" called Helga. "Sing_ O' Tannenbaum',"_ she reminded them, referring to her favorite German Christmas carol.

Sebastian stopped at the first corner and pulled to the side, as the boys exited the vehicle. Carlos jumped up and down wildly.

"Carlos! Do you have ants in your pants?" asked Logan, tired of being bumped into by the rambunctious boy.

"NO! Elf dust I think!" Carlos laughed. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they open their doors!"

"Easy there Rudolph!" said Kendall, as he straightened his cap. "Maybe not everyone will be pleased to have a gang of boys banging on their door in the middle of the night."

"Why wouldn't they?" asked James more seriously.

"Because...they just might not!" finished Logan. "Now let's get this over with," he said irritably.

The first house they came to was a small ranch with nothing but a wreath hanging on the front door, as a decoration.

"Are we sure that stopping here is a good idea? They don't seem to be home," Kendall said, looking for any sign of life.

"We're here now," said James, knocking on the door and smoothing his bangs down under his cap. No one came. James saw a button on the door frame and pushed it. The door slowly opened and an elderly man peered out with the chain still on.

"YES!" he yelled out.

They burst into song, _Silent Night_, pouring from their mouths, as their warm breath created puffs of steam in the cold night air. He unchained the door and looked curiously at the four boys on his stoop. They gave it their all, harmonizing each velvet verse and ending with a perfectly synchronized note. They smiled. The old man stared at them.

"I CAN"T HEAR A **_THING!_"** he shouted, pointing to his useless ears.

When they just stared back at him, he held up a finger. "Just a minute!" he said, and closed the door over. He returned with a handful of spiced gum drops and held them out to the boys.

"OH! NO! NO! We don't want anything!" Kendall cried, trying to over-enunciate his words for the old man. Carlos shrugged and held his cupped hands out to receive the gum drops happily. The old man deposited them into his hands and banged the door shut, sliding the chain noisily back on. Logan gave Carlos a slap across the shoulder.

"WHAT?" asked Carlos. "It's Christmas! The season of giving!" He popped three of them into his mouth.

The next house had plenty of lights on. It was decorated with several garish lawn decorations including a pink flamingo, the latest rave, along the pathway. Some worn discolored lights, were haphazardly strewn across a shrub, and a small table-top tree was positioned in the window. They hesitated on the door stoop before Kendall knocked. They waited.

"Another deaf person perhaps?" asked James warily.

Carlos took a step forward, hoping for more candy, and banged on the door. They could hear movement, and a few crashing sounds, before the door finally swung open. A woman in a pink satin nightgown and a slinky robe looked them up and down. A huge smile spread across her slightly haggard face. A cigarette in her hand sported a dangerously long smoldering ash, on the verge of falling. She leaned against the door frame for extra support, as she tried to form her words.

"OH MY! A Christmas angel mussst have sent you boys downnnn!" she slurred.

She reached around to an invisible surface, pulled out a glass of ice and a mysterious liquid. She leaned her head way back and threw some of the liquid down her throat with a big swig. She laughed heartily when she once again focused on the four wide-eyed boys. They cleared their throats and tried not to notice her overly exposed breasts at the top of the satin gown. They began to sing. She swayed a bit as she listened.

When they finished, she reached forward and grabbed a hold of Kendall's wrist.

"M-M-Ma'am," he stuttered nervously, trying to pull away.

"You _**are**_ an angellll!" she slurred. "And you even sing like onnnne!" She tried to pull him through the doorway, stumbling out of one of her fuzzy, pink maribou slippers. Kendall's eyes bulged as she took him with her. He was still attached to her and he looked to the others for help.

"A little help here guys!" he cried, as she nearly succeeded in pulling him completely into the house.

"W-We're sorry to bother you Ma'am!" Logan cried, holding onto Kendall's waist to keep him anchored.

"Come onnn...boyyyys!" she said coyly. "Have a Christmas drink with me boyyyys!"

_Ughhh..._thought Logan, thinking of Farmer Slate. "We d-don't drink," Logan said quickly, holding onto Kendall tighter, as he teetered.

"AWWWW!" she said loudly. "How cuttte! Dooon't drinnnk!" She reached up and rubbed Logan's cheek, almost burning him with the cigarette that had lost it's glowing ember long ago. They couldn't help but wonder if it was igniting the house at that very moment. He leaned back, away from the cigarette, as she gave Kendall's wrist a final tug before falling backwards with a thud, almost taking him with.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kendall cried, planting his feet firmly.

They stared down at her wide-eyed, as she sat clumsily before them, laughing hysterically. She winked at Kendall and tried to pull herself up by latching onto the tablecloth, which held the tiny table-top tree in the window. It crashed to the floor as she tripped into James' arms.

"Whoa!" he cried, trying to separate himself from the drunk woman.

"You are a cuuutie too!" she exclaimed, planting a sloppy kiss on his crimson cheek.

Carlos whimpered as he hid behind James, hoping that the woman was too drunk to remember that there was ever a fourth caroler.

They backed away and began to run down the path. "T-T-Thank you Ma'am!" Carlos called as they slip-slided away.

"I don't think I like caroling!" cried Kendall.

"Me neither!" said Logan.

"_Everyone_ can't be crazy!" exclaimed James. _"Can they?_"

"Let's just try one more on this street!" yelled Carlos, out of breath.

The house they approached was a larger, nicer one. Before they even reached the porch, the door opened. A pleasant looking couple stood before them.

"Are you boys here to carol?" the woman asked.

"Finally," muttered Kendall from behind Carlos. "Someone who knows why we're here."

"Yes we are Ma'am," said James, getting in line with the others. They began to sing. The couple was obviously enjoying them, when three small faces joined them from around the couple's legs. The three faces all looked remarkably the same, and were surrounded by mops of blonde hair.

The small boys grinned at the carolers, and they smiled back as they sang. When the boys moved on to _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_, the three boys disappeared.

They reappeared as they began to sing the line, _"Please bring us some figgy pudding"._

_PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!_ The tiny boys flicked spoonfuls of a dark viscous substance into the startled faces of the unsuspecting singers, and giggled evilly.

"EWW! What_ is _it?" yelled Carlos, still studying a blob that he had removed from his cheek.

"I'm afraid it must be chocolate pudding boys!" said the man, soon chasing after the little imps. "Get back here and apologize boys!"

Carlos took a lick of it. "Not bad," he said with a shrug.

"That's it!" yelled an infuriated Logan, trying to wipe the pudding from his eyelashes.

Kendall shook his head in disbelief, as he shook off his cap and watched the pudding fall to the snow. They looked at James who had been remarkably silent. He stood frozen, the pudding clinging to his bangs. He simply blinked wide-eyed, without ever moving a muscle. They waited for him to implode.

"MY HAIR!" he finally screamed, trying unsuccessfully to shake the puddle of pudding off, as it slid down his nose from his bangs.

"I'm so sorry boys!" the woman cried. "Can I get you a towel or something?"

"NO! NO!" screeched James. "I think you've done quite enough!" He stomped his foot. "I'll never get this out of my hair!" he shrieked, as he fast-walked down the pathway.

"That did _not_ go well," Logan grimaced.

"The first house wasn't so bad," Carlos said with a shrug.

"Carlos! He was**_ DEAF!"_** Kendall yelled in his ear.

"Geez! And now _I_ am deaf!" Carlos yelled back, covering his ear. "I knew I should have worn my helmet tonight," he muttered under his breath.

**Please read and review if you are not too busy! Thank you!**


	35. The Lucky Pickle

They were all huffing and puffing when they reached the waiting car, and climbed into the back seat.

"Just take us home _pleeease Sebastian!"_ cried James, still mortified by the pudding incident.

"You gentlemen did _not_ enjoy your caroling?" he asked.

"NO!" they all chorused.

"Three devil children threw pudding at us! A drunk woman tried to kidnap Kendall! And an old man was-was..._DEAF!_" Logan ended on a high note.

"I got some really good gumdrops from him though!" chimed Carlos.

The other three boys shot him a look, erasing the child-like grin from his cherubic face.

"I see," said Sebastian, when he really didn't. "So home then?"

"YES!" they chorused again.

Upon arriving at the farm, they found a car parked in front with the engine running, apparent by the cloud of steam spewing from it's exhaust pipe into the frigid air. They studied it curiously as James tumbled from the car, eager to wash the remnants of pudding off. Much to his chagrin, Bonnie was climbing from the waiting vehicle as well.

"James!" she called, quickly closing the space between them. "I just had to see you...what happened?" she asked, noticing his spattered face. James reddened and tried to shove his pudding stiffened bangs under his cap.

"We had a...sort of...run-in with three little minions...it's really good to see you Bonnie," he said, flashing her a bright smile and reddening even deeper.

"Oh! It's good to see you too James!" Mrs. Knight pulled into the lane and parked in the space in front of Mr. Baxter's car. She waved as she climbed from the cab of the pick-up truck.

"Hey mom!" Kendall called out. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from the couple. He saw how heartbroken James had been the evening Bonnie had told him about leaving for California, and he was worried about his friend's fragile state. He had seemed to be in denial about her leaving ever since the party.

Mrs. Knight had already opened the flatbed, and begun to pull the various boxes and packages from the back, stacking them at the edge. She looked over to her son indignantly, as she found his attention to be on James and not on the task at hand. Katie sprung from the truck and threw her arms around her brother's hips, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey Kates!" he said affectionately, hugging her small form to him. Logan and Carlos were more embarrassed than curious, when they saw James and Bonnie embracing, so ran to help Mrs. Knight.

"What happened to you boys?" she asked, when she saw the dark streaks on their faces.

"It's a long story Mama Knight!" cried Carlos grinning.

She shrugged. "Kendall Donald Knight!" she yelled. "Get over here right now and help your friends and your mother!"

Kendall blushed and turned to Katie mischievously. He put his hands on his hips and mouthed his mother's words back at her, flipping his hair in mock anger. Katie giggled loudly.

"Are you aping me again Kendall?" his mother asked in an exasperated tone. He sighed and walked over to grab a pile of teetering boxes from his mother's arms.

Bonnie handed James a small gold box. "I just wanted you to have this before tonight so I could feel like we were together for Christmas," she said shyly. James smiled.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Do I open it now?"

"Oh yes! Now!" she exclaimed impatiently. He carefully slid the gold paper from the box, and feeling a rush of sentimental emotion, he slipped it into the pocket of his wool coat as a souvenir. His expression was somber, as he pulled out an oval picture frame with a hanger, and a photo of him with Bonnie inside.

"It was taken by that photographer at the game, remember?" she asked.

"I do," replied James, trying not to get teary-eyed. "I love it. Thank you Bonnie."

He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that her father was watching from the car. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I have something for you too!" he said.

He ran back from the house with a box. She immediately opened it to discover an embossed leather journal, with the name _Bonnie,_ on the front in gold letters. "It's beautiful James!" she cried with sincerity.

"It was supposed to be …..for you to write about us..." James stammered. "but I guess...I mean, I hope that you will write letters to me in it when you're ..." he couldn't finish.

"I will do both," said Bonnie, her eyes welling up too. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as she began to turn away, the tears falling freely now.

He watched her climb into the car. He had promised to keep his emotions in check, but his eyes betrayed him and he could feel the hot stinging of the tears sliding down his frozen cheeks, as she drove away.

In the bathroom, Carlos and Logan were trying to scrub the pudding off. Logan's eyelashes were still glued together, and he stood with a warm wet washcloth to them. He checked the cloth for residue, wondering if it had _really _been pudding after all, when he heard Carlos snickering.

"And _what _is so funny?" asked Logan.

"Oh nothing," laughed Carlos.

"I still see some in your ear!" Logan said, pointing back smugly.

"It just looks like you're trying to get your eye make-up off or something!" Carlos giggled harder.

"Very funny," retorted Logan. "Here let me help you. You still have a little on your cheek!" Logan said, coming toward him with the sopping wet cloth.

"Oh no!" cried Carlos, walking backwards and into the wall. "I know what you're trying to do!"

Logan took the wet washcloth and_ schwepped _it up against Carlos' cheek anyway.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled, grabbing his cloth and running it under the faucet.

"Don't do it Carlos!" Logan warned. "_**You **_started this!", but Carlos already had that look in his eye, as he stalked closer to Logan.

_**Schwack!**_ He slapped Logan across the face with the sopping wet cloth. It slid slowly down from his face, and landed with a plop on his chest, as it made it's way down his body, leaving a wet trail, before finally falling to the floor.

Logan cupped his hand under the running faucet, filled it with water, and flung it at Carlos. Carlos ducked as the door opened, giving Kendall the surprise of his life when the water splashed over his face.

***Gasp!*** "_**What are you doing?"**_ ***Gasp!*** "_**Are you crazy?" **_he cried. The two smaller boys were already engaged in a struggle, as they slid to the floor on the wet tile writhing in the soapy mess.

"STOP!" Kendall cried.

They stopped and stared at the furious blonde. "Our parents are here and look at you two! You better say that you couldn't get the pudding off! Let's clean this up and go change before Farmer Slate beats us to death and makes reindeer food out of us!"

They slid around trying to stand, looking quite guilty, as they assessed the mess that they had created. "Sorry," Carlos said looking at his feet.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Logan said, looking like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I guess we got a little slap-happy."

"Well, I know _someone else,_ who has threatened to get a little slap-happy recently!" Kendall scolded.

Kendall opened the door, "Just keep it down when you clean this up. I'm going to change and go stall everyone," he whispered, closing the door behind him.

When James entered the bathroom with his tear-stained face, the boys fell silent. He didn't even seem to notice the war zone that he had just walked into. "Are you okay James?' Carlos asked in a small voice.

"I really don't know," answered James. He sniffled. He had always loved to chase girls, and he loved it even more when they chased him. He never really thought about what would happen when they finally caught each other. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. He _almost_ wished that he could turn back and still be dreaming about what his first kiss would be like. He was pretty certain that when Bonnie did leave for California, he was going to want to go back to being a little boy for a while. A little boy that had never been kissed.

By the time the boys had cleaned up the bathroom and themselves, the parents had already placed the packages under the tree, and deposited various dishes and desserts on the table tops. It was a pleasant, calm gathering, as the families shared a meal and spent time with their sons. Farmer Slate did not touch a drop of alcohol, as he entertained his guests with a crackling fire and festive music. As the evening progressed, all four boys, battle-worn from their tedious week and caroling adventure, fell sound asleep.

Kendall and Katie were forehead to forehead, across their mother's chest, lulled to sleep by her continuous stroking of their hair, as she spoke to Mrs. Garcia.

Carlos had managed to share both of his parent's laps, as he straddled them, his legs flung wide open and his his head thrown back, as he snored softly. Periodically, his foot would twitch like a dreaming puppy.

Logan was curled up into his characteristically tiny ball, beside his mother. He rested his head on his hands, atop a throw pillow, using the skirt of her dress as a makeshift blanket while she rubbed his back.

James had managed to fit his entire self across his mother, with his head in her lap. She could not resist kissing him repeatedly, as she rambled on to Mrs. Mitchell about her idea for a new line of cosmetics.

xxx

Christmas morning, the boys awoke to Halloween pawing at their door. As they stumbled into robes and slippers, they trailed her down the staircase and wondered why she seemed so bent on having them follow. James squinted at the grandfather clock as they passed it.

"Six-thirty five A.M.? _Really,_ Halloween?" James chastised her sleepily.

Kendall groaned. "We could have easily got a couple more hours of sleep."

When she took them to the tree, they knew exactly why she had woke them. Her kittens had shredded nearly all of the wrapping paper off of the presents, leaving several items exposed, and were currently racing through it. Their furry little rumps were twitching as they pounced at the piles of paper.

"Oh Halloween!" Carlos pouted. "You opened up all the presents for us! That's no fun!" he said, folding his arms across his chest in disapproval.

Logan clicked his tongue at the mess. "How are we supposed to know who's present, is who's?"

They all sighed. Not even bothering to halt the kitty rampage going on around them. Anna came yawning down the stairs. "Oh my boys! Why so early?" she asked. Then she saw the living room.

"WHAT have you done, you little rascals!" she yelled. "And how did they get in here!" The kittens scurried off, knowing she would chase them from the room anyway. The boys laughed in spite of the work that they had ahead of them. They reached for the few unscathed packages first, and found them to hold four new pairs of ice skates.

"Santa!" Carlos cried, convinced that they had to have come from the big guy himself. They rummaged through the unwrapped gifts, matching items to owners, having no idea who they had come from. Carlos got everything on his list. The others had asked for things that could not be tucked into a box, and had yet to receive them. They weren't about to hold their breath waiting.

Helga came to announce a special Christmas breakfast of pancakes with fresh fruit and cream. "Did one of you boys espy the Christmas pickle ornament hidden in the tree?" she asked. "You know that the first one who finds it will receive good luck, don't you?"

"**Stand back!"** shouted Kendall, raising his arms up to block the other boys from reaching the tree first. "**I** **_need_ that pickle!" **he cried, making everyone in the room laugh at the desperation in his voice. _He needed to counter his bad luck and fast!_

"_**I**_ **want that pickle!" **James yelled back in a combative tone. "**My girlfriend is leaving me, so **_**I've**_ **have bad luck too!"**

They began to shoulder scuffle, as they tried to pass one another and get to the tree first.

"Don't break the ornaments boys!" Helga grimaced, as they neared the tree.

"**JAMES! I NEED THAT PICKLE!" **Kendall roared.

"**YOU"LL GET THAT PICKLE WHEN I**_** GIVE**_** YOU THAT PICKLE!**" James shouted back, his voice breaking. They continued to block one another from reaching the tree.

Carlos shook his head sadly at the two taller boys. Meanwhile, Logan had already discovered the pickle, and thought about taking it down himself while the other two sparred for it. Instead, he grabbed a hold of both boy's wrists in his hands, and tugged them over to the tree. He held their hands up and raised them together, to carefully place on the pickle simultaneously.

"**Voila!** **The pickle!**" Logan cried in a shrill voice. **"Now kiss and make up!"**

Helga and Anna could not contain their laughter as the two shocked boys stared at one another.

"You will both have the good luck now!" Helga chuckled. "Thanks to Logan."

"Thank you Logan," they both said, feeling rather foolish, and not wanting to look into Logan's piercing eyes at that moment.


	36. The New Year

"**Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**", the collective voices of the crowd chanted over the airways. The smooth baritone voice of the radio announcer returned; "So, there you have it folks! We've officially reigned in a new year!" The tune of, A_uld Lang Syne, _began to fill the room.

The boys still held their sparkling grape juice in their hands, glasses poised in mid-air. "Yay! It's 1936 now!" Carlos cheered. "Drink up!"

They clinked their glasses together as they'd seen done in the movies, and swigged the drinks that Sebastian left for them on the piano. They blew the cardboard horns loudly, then stopped to stare at one another.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered again, this time jumping up and down to keep the excitement going. They stared at him. He flung his arms around James' neck first, since he was the closest, and planted a big kiss on his forehead. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, JAMES!"

"Whoah...uh, happy new year?" James replied.

He went to Kendall. Kendall threw his hand forward quickly for a handshake. Carlos looked hurt. "Oh, what the heck," said Kendall, throwing his arms wide-open, for a hug.

Logan was already leaning in for his hug with a big grin on his face, earning him two big kisses, one on each cheek. "Actually, I'm kind of glad that this year is over," Logan admitted, still blushing over the display of affection.

They stayed up, just to experience an actual midnight celebration, for the first time. Every other year, they woke up the next morning, feeling like they'd missed out on something mysterious and magical. This year, no one was home to tell them to go to bed, except Sebastian, who did not deny them the opportunity to learn what all the fuss was about. He, himself was looking forward to curling up with a good book in his room, for New Year's Eve.

"I trust that I can leave you boys to your fun, and you will keep out of trouble?" he asked, before leaving them alone. They promised him that they could be trusted.

Farmer Slate, Anna, and Helga, were all out at various functions, doing whatever older people did on such an occasion.

"Oh boy! This is great! I can't believe we actually got to stay up for this!" Carlos squealed. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" They stood there staring at Carlos and his goofy grin. He waited for something else to happen. When it did not, he said,"Okay, we yelled _Happy New Year, _blew our horns, toasted our drinks, hugged and kissed,...so now what are we supposed to do?" asked Carlos.

"I'm pretty sure, that this is all there is to it, buddy," said Kendall. "Oh, and by the way, if you do plan on telling everyone about this...please leave out the part about us hugging and kissing, okay?"

Carlos shrugged. "Okay."

"I guess we should just go to bed, now," said Logan, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Bed? How boring!" protested Carlos. "Isn't there anything _fun_ we can do?"

"Let's see...we've eaten a whole pizza, a bucket of popcorn, three dozen chocolate chip cookies, and drank two milkshakes a piece!" James listed off on his fingers. "What else is there?" Just thinking about it made him groan. He plopped back on the sofa, and rubbed his distended belly.

"Don't forget about all of that candy we ate!" Carlos reminded them proudly.

"Oooh..." they groaned in unison.

"I know! Let's play party games!" cried Carlos excitedly.

"Party games at midnight, Carlos?" asked Logan.

"It's five minutes _after_ midnight," corrected Carlos. "And why not? It's 1936, we can play party games after midnight in 1936!"

"I'm too tired for party games," said Kendall, stretching his arms over his head. One of Halloween's kittens, an all black one that they had named Boo, found the movement quite fascinating. He attacked the arm, latching on with his tiny needle-like claws, and swinging.

"OWW!" cried Kendall, pulling the little ball of fur over the back of the sofa, and to his lap. "You little menace, you!"

It playfully batted at him and raced off, returning shortly with the other kittens to engage in an all out assault on the boys. Before they knew it, they were crawling around behind furniture and curtains, in a crazy version of hide-and-seek. The frisky felines always seemed to find the boys before they could find them. Carlos decided that playing with the kittens was better than party games, any day.

Before they knew it, it was approaching two o'clock in the morning, and they staggered up the stairs for bed. They found their second wind when Carlos decided to throw his pillow at the back of Kendall's head, when he leaned over to pull his covers down.

"Not tonight, Carlos," Kendall said innocently, just before turning around and whacking Carlos, knocking him over with his own pillow.

"Hey, you faker!" Carlos cried.

James could not resist a good pillow fight, as long as he was the one in charge of the pillow. He charged at Logan with one. Logan screamed, and held up his hands for protection, as he sailed across the bed with the pillow over his face.

"Oh, you want a taste of some pillow too, do ya'?" Logan asked James, holding James' pillow, as well as his own.

James backed away, seeing the crazed look in Logan's eyes, but trying not to laugh. Before Logan even reached him, he was attacked from behind by both Carlos and Kendall. Carlos was so forceful with his swing, that the feathers broke free from their casing, causing a sea of floating feather 'snow'.

"Uh-oh!" cried Kendall.

"This is bad!" added Logan, but they looked at each other and laughed anyway. Shrugging, Logan plastered James in the face with the pillow.

James grabbed a hold of Logan's shirt, and flipped him on his stomach. He repeatedly blasted him with the pillow, until it also burst into loose feathers. They were squealing with laughter when Carlos noticed headlights reflecting off of the walls.

"They're home! They're home!" Carlos cried.

They rushed to brush the feathers under the beds, and back into the cotton covers. They turned off the light, and jumped into their beds before they could get caught, still laughing.

xxx

New Year's Day came in with a bang. They came down to breakfast looking far worse than Farmer Slate did after coming in from his party at 2:30 A.M. The farmer did not seem hung over, but he was tired and grumpy. He scanned his newspaper, grumbled about something on the front page, and pushed it over toward Kendall, choosing to read the sports page, instead.

Kendall glanced down at the newspaper curiously, wondering what on earth the farmer could be showing him, when he gasped in horror.

"Uhh!", Kendall exclaimed._ "No!"_ He dropped his head down on the newspaper.

James tugged the newspaper out from under his head. The article was titled:_ ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL YEAR FOR GRADY'S DEPARTMENT STORE_. Right above it, was a photo of Kendall smirking on Santa's lap.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed James, spitting out a piece of toast.

"What?" asked Carlos.

"Take a look." James giggled, handing him the paper.

Logan leaned over to see. "Ooh...Ouch!" he sympathized.

"Santa!" Carlos exclaimed affectionately, re-envisioning the jolly old guy.

"We have no choice but to forfeit this week's game," said Kendall decisively, "due to total humiliation." James gave him a warning look. There was no way he was missing the last game with Bonnie.

The farmer rarely intervened in the boy's personal conversations, but today he did. "Don't be stupid boy! You can't forfeit a game because you're embarrassed over a photo. Grow up! You're a teenaged boy for crying out loud!"

Kendall heaved a heavy sigh, and buried his face in his hands. "No one will know that from the photo!" he whined.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," said Logan, in his 'told you so' voice.

Not long after breakfast, the second bomb of the day was dropped. James called Bonnie, and learned that she was in the middle of packing up her personal belongings, before the movers came the following day to finish the job.

"I can't believe it's all happening so fast," he said.

"I know, me neither," she said. "I have to go now, but I'll see you at the game. Tell Kendall that I liked his photo in the paper," she said with a giggle.

The third and final bomb for the day, was a reminder from Farmer Slate, that they would be meeting their new teacher on Monday morning. They dreaded anyone new coming into their lives.

"I want all of you boys prepared for school. I also want you to chop and stack more firewood for the fireplaces, the pathways cleared and shoveled, so that your new teacher has access, and any other loose ends that neglected over the holidays. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," they answered. They moped down the hallway past Anna.

"Happy New Year, boys," she said sweetly.

"Happy New Year, Anna," they said glumly.

"Oh Anna?" said Carlos. He looked around and whispered, "Can we get some new pillows?"

She winked and nodded.

xxx

To top it off, the boys had to play the team that they anticipated to be the toughest to beat, Winston Academy, and had to travel a good distance by bus to do so. A long bus ride with the likes of Biff, Eric, Jeb and Chandler, was not appealing.

They packed the freshly washed hockey uniforms and gear into their duffel bags, and headed to the school to wait for the team bus. The players huddled in the vestibule at the school to keep warm. It was already starting to get rowdy, with the clash of differant personalities that the players possessed.

Carlos sat on the floor with his back up against a wall, trying to read one of his new comic books. Logan sat next to him with a new book about the human brain. Kendall was impatiently drumming his fingers on the window frame, and James was craning his neck to find Bonnie, among the group of girls gathering to board the cheer bus.

James felt his stomach flutter, as he thought about it being the last time he would see her at a game, and was disappointed when the team bus arrived first. They lined up like cattle and followed one another onto the bus. James turned around one last time, and caught a glimpse of Bonnie's shiny blonde hair. He fought to exit the bus. Biff hooted from the back of the bus.

"Aw, James! That's right, isn't your girlfriend leaving for California?"

James chose to ignore the intrusive voice, as he finally succeeded in making his way back to Bonnie.

The other three boys turned to glare at Biff. "Hey are you _wanting us to lose this game?" _Kendall yelled to the back of the bus, when he knew that James was safely out of earshot. He knew how painful it was for James, and the last thing he felt his friend needed was this.

"What's the matter Kendall? Didn't you ask _Santa_ for a win against Winston?" Jeb threw back. The bus erupted into laughter. Kendall felt his cheeks heat up, and he gritted his teeth.

"Just give it a rest guys!" Jacob yelled to the taunters.

" Yeah! Leave him alone!" cried Carlos. "Santa was cool!"

They laughed harder. "You're a big baby!" Eric shouted to Carlos.

"This is not going well," whined Logan, feeling a headache coming on, as the bus vibrated with chaos.

The driver climbed aboard and scowled at the unruly crowd. "HEY! QUIET DOWN!" he screamed over the din.

Finally it calmed down to a murmur, just as James re-entered the bus. James looked around uncomfortably when he found all eyes upon him. His cheeks flushed pink and his face had fallen. He did not make eye-contact with anyone as he slid into the seat beside Carlos. Carlos patted his leg in a comforting way. The boys behind him whispered and snickered as the bus rambled on.

xxx

The game was brutal. Neither team was able to score in the first period. The boys willed themselves to focus on the game, and not on their personal issues, as the game heated up in the second period. The opposing team was expending too much energy keeping Prairie Ridge at bay, and had begun to wane. Chandler was able to finish the period with an edge, scoring the only goal of the game thus far, with only seconds remaining.

As soon as they broke for intermission, the coach was all over them. "What was that out there?" he asked. "You saw how they're playing! Take advantage of it! They're practically handing you opportunities!" The players chanted their slogans and went over plays, as the Letter Girls performed behind them.

James was no longer listening when he saw Bonnie dancing and cheering. Coach Rogalski slapped him upside the head. "Pay attention James! There will always be girls! This is a chance of a lifetime!"

James caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes Coach!" he shouted back.

They came into the third period ready to fight. It was still too tight to call which way it would go, but that all changed. That final period was probably the best that Prairie Ridge had ever played hockey. Winston, who had been considered evenly matched with them, was not prepared for the power that they came back with.

Prairie Ridge easily took the game, with Kendall scoring the most goals for the team. The coach was eying him, as he weighed the prospect of Kendall being chosen as the next team captain. He'd done a remarkable job of keeping up morale, and he seemed to know the players strengths and weaknesses even better than he did.

James had pulled through, and kept his mind on the game. Without him, they could not have passed the puck. Logan and Carlos were unstoppable, working their way into tight spots, leaving the taller guys scrambling to find the puck at all. Coach Rogalski could not be prouder of his players.

"This kind of makes up for the lousy start of the year, don't you think?" Kendall asked the boys in the locker room. They smiled their agreement as they pulled off their sweat-soaked gear.

They looked up to see the gang of troublemakers smiling down at them. They wondered if it was because of the great game that they had just played, or because James chosen to go down next. They hoped and prayed that it wasn't the latter.


	37. The Prank

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make we want to get this going for those who read it. After all, it is finally winding down and getting closer to the end! I won't ramble on...but this break has been very productive. I even have another story in the works. Totally different from this one! Okay! I'm done now! Thank you!**

There was no getting out of taking showers at the school this time, since it wasn't a home game and they knew that they couldn't run away forever. Besides, James was too eager to meet up with Bonnie after the game, and he certainly wasn't meeting her in his current condition. Instead, they went for their old tried and true technique of stalling from getting into the showers, until the others were finished.

James was getting impatient, as he worried that waiting too long was going to eat into his time with Bonnie. The others were just plain hoping that the evening would remain as drama free as possible. They could hear Biff's loud, crude remarks heading their way and kept their eyes diverted to avoid any eye contact. He made quite a show out of packing up his belongings, as he talked to his fellow comrades.

"Good game guys!" he finally said, when he saw that the boys were not acknowledging him. Eric, Jeb, Chandler and Wes, all joined in with the compliments.

"Yeah, you guys too," said James, still a little wary. Carlos and Logan mumbled their own praises as Kendall and James headed into the showers.

"See you at the dance!" Eric called after them. Kendall and James exchanged looks, wondering if it could _really _be the end of the rivalry between them.

Logan and Carlos did not want to be left behind, and scurried to catch up, but Jacob was heading out and whispered to Logan,"Don't trust those guys. They're acting suspiciously."

Logan's eyes widened. "What did he say?" asked Carlos.

"He said to watch out," said Logan. They looked at each other. Carlos ran back around the doorway and peeked out. The whole gang was gone...and so were all of their belongings.

"They took our clothes!" cried Carlos.

"WHAT?" asked Logan, hoping that they had just moved them. He scanned the room and threw open all of the lockers. Nothing.

Clad only in towels, they raced out of the locker room hoping to catch the bandits and talk them out of the prank. Instead, they were met by a group of girls who caught an eyeful of them, including Bonnie, who was obviously waiting for James.

The girls screamed, and Logan and Carlos screamed back. Kendall and James, wondering why the other two were still missing, and then hearing screams, thought the worst. They raced from the showers, sopping wet and covered in soap suds, holding their wet towels loosely around their waists...only to run straight into Carlos' and Logan's nightmare.

"Whoah!" exclaimed a startled, slippery Kendall, as he fought to stop before sliding head-on into the crowd. James shrieked when Kendall ran into him, shoving him further forward.

"James!" cried Bonnie, her face full of shock. "James," she repeated, looking him up and down, her face full of appreciation. James turned a scarlet red.

The crowd of girls were still happily ogling the four scantily clad boys, when an older woman who was employed to chaperone over the post-game dance, came to see why the girls were gathered at the end of the hall.

"Girl's!" she called to them. "You can not be loitering over there by the boy's locker rooms!" she scolded as she approached. "It is innapro-...Ahhhhhhh!" she finished with a scream, as she discovered the four shaking boys, standing with nothing but small white towels wrapped around their waists.

"DON'T LOOK!" she screamed, as she tried to turn around, or cover as many eyes of the girls, as she possibly could. When she realized that it was futile, she resorted to pointing a long, bony finger at the shell-shocked boys, and screamed ,"GET OUT! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

The boys turned and ran, slipping on the puddles of water as they whimpered back into the locker room.

Devastated and humiliated, they proceeded to finish their showers, knowing full well that there were no clothes to put on when they came out.

Back in a towel, James asked "_What _are we going to do? I didn't even get a chance to explain to Bonnie."

Kendall rubbed his chin in thought. "We can't let them get away with ruining our night," he said, his wheels obviously spinning.

"I know," said Logan, "Let's just wear our uniforms for now, and explain what happened when we get there."

"Ew," said James, wrinkling up his nose in disgust at the thought of talking to Bonnie in a sweaty uniform.

"Well at least we would be _**dressed!"**_ added Logan, looking down at his under-sized towel.

"Too late. They're gone too," said Carlos. They groaned.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked. "Didn't we pass some wardrobe lockers on the way in here?"

"Ye-e-e-s!" said Carlos, getting excited when he knew a plan was in the works. Carlos' eyes lit up when he figured out where Kendall was going. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed.

"Wait!" warned Logan, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. He poked his head out from the locker room, and looked both ways. "Okay. The coast is clear."

Carlos crept out as the boys waited impatiently. In only a couple of minutes, Carlos came running back with his arms full of clothes and a big smile on his face.

"Look! The band doesn't even lock these up!" he announced, proudly displaying the royal blue jackets with over-sized shoulder epaulets and gold tassels. They all groaned.

"Would they even _have _to?" asked Kendall bulging his eyes.

"Wasn't there _anything _else?" asked Logan in a shrill tone.

"We don't have time now!" said Kendall, grabbing the white trousers and trying to measure which ones would fit him the best. He wiggled into the closest fitting ones, and grimaced at the fact that he had no undergarments between him and the pants.

Logan sighed and reached for a pair. James and Carlos were already in their gaudy attire, when Kendall stood staring at them.

"We don't even have shirts to go under these hideous jackets!" he cried, pointing to their bare chests.

"Here! I can fix that!" said Carlos. He began to button Kendall's numerous gold buttons, his little pink tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth, as he concentrated. After buttoning the last one right under Kendall's chin, he stood back to admire him.

"I can't move!" said Kendall, turning his entire body to speak, as if he were in a neck brace.

"We look ridiculous," said Logan decisively. "This is absolute social suicide."

"Look guys, I am not about to miss out on my last night with Bonnie. Let's go!" James ordered.

"OOOH! Wait!' sang Carlos, like a little boy about to present a puppy. He went around the corner and returned with four tall hats, complete with chin straps and plumes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" cried Kendall. "Did you bring the tubas and french horns as well?"

"No. _Should_ I have?" asked Carlos, deep in thought.

**_"NOOO!_**" they all yelled, making the smaller boy cringe.

"Give me those!" said James, tossing them to the side. "NO HATS!" he shouted, before calmly combing his hair down.

The boys followed the sound of music down through the corridors until they saw lights. They tentatively entered the room full of teens, and tried to blend in. It was easier said than done, with the bright white slacks, royal blue jackets and gold braiding gleaming under the party lights. More than one chaperone was already staring curiously at the unfamiliar boys in marching band uniforms.

It was more than Biff and the others could have ever hoped for. When they saw them, they howled in delight and pointed. Bonnie spotted James and ran over to him.

"James?" she asked wide-eyed. "Why are you dressed like... _that_ _?"_

James was embarrassed to admit that they had been pranked by their own teammates, but had no choice but to be honest. Bonnie glared at the troublemakers and stormed over to them.

"Give them their clothes back right now!" she demanded.

"W-W-Why? You don't like a m-man in a uniform?" Biff choked out between peals of laughter.

"I _**mean**_ it Biff! _My _father knows _your_ father, and I don't think you need him to find out about this," she threatened. "Especially with _your_ record."

He stared at her for a moment. When she had convinced him that she meant business, he stopped laughing. "Okay! Okay!" he said holding his hands up in front of him. "Can't a guy have a little harmless fun?"

"Not at their expense!" she retaliated, nodding in the direction of the 'glowing' boys. **"Now get their** **clothes!"**

He slipped around her carefully, not wanting her to embarrass him further, as he ran off. People were already beginning to stare.

"Gee, I didn't know you had it in you, Bonnie," Jeb smirked.

"Go help him, NOW!" she ordered. Jeb ran off to catch up to Biff. She stared the remaining three pranksters down. They smiled sheepishly and walked away quickly.

"Wow! What did you say to them?" asked James with admiration, when she returned.

"Oh they aren't _all _bad, but they sure can act like hoodlums when they want to," she said with a shrug."They went to get your clothes."

James didn't think that it was possible to be even more smitten with Bonnie than he was at that moment. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were just about to land on hers, when another elderly chaperone whacked him with a rolled up program.

"Break it up! That's enough young man! No kissing on school grounds!" she shouted. James and Bonnie laughed, but pulled apart.

Everyone was staring at the four misfit boys at that point. A cluster of girls began to congregate around them, as they realized that they were the same four that they had seen in the hall wearing only towels. The boys had gone from misfits, to a joke, to quite interesting, within a matter of moments.

The girls flirted shamelessly when the chaperones weren't looking, and and made no secret of wanting to be asked to dance. Suddenly, not having normal clothes to wear, was not that important. It was a shock to the bullies, who returned with the bags of clothes in hand, to find all four of them on the dance floor with girls. There was an obvious line of others, waiting their turn.

"Well, will you get a load of _that?_" asked Biff. He was not pleased at how the prank had turned out, but oddly...he felt a new-found respect for them as well.

xxx

Now, back in their own clothes, the boys had to admit that they had never had more fun at a game and a dance in their entire lives. When they boarded the bus for the return trip home, they all wore smiles, as well as their own clothes. Carlos had to practically pry his admirer off of his arm as he waved good-bye.

Kendall and Logan were talking about the spat some girls had over them, from their shared seats.

James leaned his head back on the seat next to Carlos and closed his eyes, a smile still present on his lips. He was sated with his newly acquired knowledge from Bonnie.

"James, I _will_ see you again!" she had said. " My father got the lucky break he has been waiting for in the entertainment industry, and he will be making a much better living in Los Angeles. I will be back to visit my grandparents often, and of course _you,_" she smiled.

James threw his arms around her. "My parents really like you," she continued. "They said that they see a lot of potential in all of you, and they may even find a way for you guys to visit there." James could barely contain his excitement. He was going to savor the knowledge and share it with the others when he was ready.

Right now, he knew that they had to get through their time at the farm, but at least he had hope. James had a good feeling that he would in fact be seeing Bonnie again.

"James!" I'll write to you!" Bonnie had said, her blue eyes sparkling happily. James studied Bonnie's face, trying to memorize every facet of it. His heavily fanned lashes had parted to reveal the beautiful rainbow hues of his hazel eyes, as they stared deeply into her bright blue ones.

"Me too," he had said softly, as they leaned in close enough to feel each others breath. Bonnie trembled slightly as she felt James' warm breath move to her neck, as he pulled her even closer. She took in his sweet warm scent and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll wait for you," she promised.

"I'll be waiting for _you,"_ he said in a husky voice. James was euphoric after they shared a deep good-bye kiss. It was burned into his thoughts, as he re-played it over and over in his mind. Carlos gave him a little jab to the ribs. He did not open his eyes, he just smiled wider. Carlos shook his head and smiled back. He would have to wait until James was ready to tell him.


	38. The New Teacher

Sebastian walked the boys down the hall past the kitchen. "I'm told that you boys are to be in here," he said, sliding the pocket door open before entering yet another door.

"Rather secretive," Logan mumbled nervously under his breath. Sebastian stood aside so that the boys could enter their new school room.

Kendall peeked in first. "Whoa, this is strange! It's like this room just dropped out of a schoolhouse and landed right here at Slate's Acres."

"How could we have never seen this room?" asked Carlos, his small features furrowed in wonder.

"Something tells me that it was waiting here at Satan's ….er..Slate's Acres, all the while in case we failed at Prairie Ridge," Logan said, as if he had just solved the mystery of 'Jack The Ripper'.

"Isn't that a _bit_ paranoid?" asked James, as he took in all of the special touches around him, such as the silk drapes that hung in the windows and a vase of fresh flowers on the teacher's desk. They had figured that anyone Farmer Slate had chosen, was bound to be evil and scary looking, but at least this person had taste, he thought.

Kendall noticed that it had several rows of desks, just like in a real school. _But why so many for four boys_? He wondered. There were bulletin boards with charts, chalkboards lining the wall behind the teacher's desk, and a clock on the wall. There was even an American flag on a pole stand, in the corner of the room.

"I wonder what our teacher will be like this time?" Kendall asked, with a touch of sarcasm lacing his tone.

Sebastian nodded to the boys."I will leave you now to discover the answer to that very question. Have a good day boys," he added, before leaving them alone.

They wandered around the room curiously. Carlos noticed a louvered door on the back wall and opened it.

"Wow! An actual supply closet with loads and loads of neat stuff!" he cried happily. He picked up a jumbo-sized rubber-band. He was stretching it every which way, when they heard footsteps approaching. The other boys sat down quickly in the nearest desks, apprehensive about who or what was about to come through that door.

Carlos quickly shut the closet door and took the seat behind Logan, shoving the rubber-band into the front pocket of his knickers. A very young, and very_ pretty_ woman, wearing a colorful purple coat with an orange and purple scarf, entered the room. Mrs. Benson would not have been _caught dead _in that outfit. She removed a purple cloche with a rosette from her head to release a crop of loose sandy curls.

James gasped involuntarily, when her bow mouth parted into a perfect white grin. No one was prettier to him than Bonnie, but this older woman was a close second. She removed the belted wool coat, revealing a surprisingly form fitting lavender sweater, and an above- the- knee, purple skirt. They skimmed over her appreciatively, unable to contain the boyish lust they felt, or to keep the silly grins from spreading across their faces.

Her heels clicked over to the wardrobe and she hung her coat and hat on the hooks. She clicked back as their eyes followed her every move.

"Hello boys!" she said cheerfully in a sweet girlish voice. "My name is Irene. But you boys will call me _Miss _Irene."

"HELLO MISS IRENE!" They chorused out, remembering that that was how it was done. She jumped in surprise.

"OH! Oh...okay then," she said once again, flashing a smile. She reached up and pushed a stray curl from her eye, and they noticed that she did not wear a wedding ring, hence the _Miss._ Their grins widened.

"Now I would love for you boys to introduce yourselves to _me_ before I tell you more about myself," she said, pointing to the first boy on her left, who happened to be James.

"I'm James!" he said, leaning back in his seat and puffing up his chest. She pointed a well manicured finger at Kendall next.

"I'm Kendall," he said, with his eyes wide and his dimples making a sudden appearance.

"I'm Logan," he said shyly, under slightly hooded lashes, as he slid a bit lower in his seat.

"Oooh! And I'm Carlos!" he said, thrusting his hand in the air while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Well, it is so nice to finally meet you boys. Hello James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos," she said, giving each boy a personal nod as she called his name. They squirmed happily in their seats.

"I will be your teacher full days on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. I will also be here on Tuesday and Thursday mornings. You will have music lessons after that I am told. Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"Um...where did you teach before?" asked Logan, wondering how she could be so young, yet have so much experience.

"I taught first grade for five years," she replied. Logan looked at the others with a perplexed look. "But, I have studied abroad every summer. Any more questions?" she asked. They just grinned back at her.

"Okay! Let's get started! First I want all of you boys to sit in a seat that is not in the same row and not in the same column," she announced. They stood and shifted apart, feeling oddly vulnerable with no one on either side of them.

_So that's what the multiple desks are here for,_ they thought. "Now stand for the_ Pledge Of Allegiance,_ boys," she said, standing as well, to face the flag. She placed her hand over her heart. They followed her lead as they recited.

"Very good boys!" she said, as if they too were still in first grade. Giddy with the contagious excitement, James burst into a verse of _The Star Spangled_ _Banner_. The other boys laughed, but Miss Irene looked shocked. She stared at James. He blushed and sat down.

"Uh...sorry Miss Irene," he mumbled.

"No, stand up James," she said quietly. He stood at his desk, his cheeks still pink. "You are not to break into song. Now go to the corner and face the flag until I say otherwise," she ordered in her sing-song voice. He looked at her in hopes that she was just teasing, but her little mouth was pursed tightly into a bow. He reddened even more as he walked over to the flag corner, and stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Face the corner James," she said sweetly without even looking over. James looked pitifully at the others, who were now staring back in shock, before turning to the flag and practically wrapping himself up in its folds, in hopes of disappearing all together.

She continued to write the lesson plans on the chalkboard as they tried not to look over at James, but Carlos was nervous now, and when he was nervous he began to play with things. He tapped his fingers on his desktop. He looked up to see Kendall shake his head at him. Then, he remembered the really cool rubber band in his pocket. He stretched it around his hands, trying to see if it would...when it sprung off like a sling- shot, ricocheting off of his desk before pinging off of another and landing on the floor.

Miss Irene looked down at the rubber band and up at Carlos' guilty expression. "Carlos?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, as she bent down and picked it up.

He swallowed. "Uh...I..." he tried to find the right words.

"I'm waiting," she said quietly.

"The...uh...er...supply closet?" he said with a grimace. She walked to her desk and placed the rubber band in a drawer.

"Carlos. Go stand inside the supply closet until I say you can come out. Do not touch _anything_ in there," she said cheerfully. Logan and Kendall's eyes bulged as they looked at one another. That was going to be just short of torture for poor Carlos.

Carlos looked nervously at the closet door. "Go on," she urged. He opened the door and found it to be really dark in there without the light. He reached for the switch.

"No light, Carlos," she said stopping him. He pouted and closed the door...except for a small crack. "All the way, Carlos," she said. It closed.

"Now," she said, cheerful once more, "let's get on with our first lesson! Open your history books to page one," she said to Kendall and Logan. They opened their books quickly. Kendall fidgeted with his book trying to calm his nerves while Logan began to chew loudly on a wad of gum in his mouth.

Kendall's eyes were huge when he saw the gum. He couldn't believe that Logan still had that piece of gum in his mouth since the morning. _How had he forgotten to get rid of it like the others had? And how had he hidden it up until this point?_

"Logan?" she said. They already knew that tone. His head shot up and he stopped chewing. "Is that _gum_ in your mouth?" He shook his head innocently. He planned on swallowing it, but she was staring intently at him as she approached. He closed his mouth and the gum snapped. He turned red. She cupped her hand under his chin. He looked up at her with big pleading brown eyes, not wanting to spit it out in her hand.

"Logan," she repeated. "The gum...now." He closed his eyes and spit it into her hand. She took the gum from her palm and stuck it on the end of his nose. He pouted in humiliation. "Now go stand with it in the trash bin, where the gum, _should _have gone," she ordered.

"W-What?" he stammered in confusion.

"Right here Logan," she said, pulling the small trash bin to the front of the class. He walked slowly over to her. "In," she said, pointing to the bin. He had a difficult time fitting his feet into the bin and balancing himself, without tipping over.

"Kendall,",she continued as if nothing at all was unusual about the scene, "Can you read me the first two pages?"

Kendall, already struggling with hysteria, seeing James wrapped in the flag in a corner, knowing that Carlos was in a dark supply closet, and now seeing Logan before him in a trash bin, with a wad of gum on his nose, was just too much. He slumped low in his seat and covered his eyes as he began to read.

"Kendall?" she said when he had finished. He froze. "Are you slouching in your seat young man?"

Kendall sat up straight, but it did not do any good. "No Kendall. Come up to the front." He walked past Logan as they exchanged pained glances. She pushed Kendall's nose up against the chalkboard, his back painfully rigid. "Now _that_ is straight. Okay then class, _I _will read the lesson today."

They were left in their respective positions for the remainder of the class. They listened carefully to the history material, for fear that they would miss something and anger her further. Finally, she rang a small brass bell on her desk.

"That's all for today," she said. "We will have our first full day on Wednesday boys. Don't forget to write down the homework assignments. I will see you in the morning."

They warily returned to their desks, and collected their things. They jotted down the assignments from the board and scampered out the door. "Goodbye Miss Irene!" they called from the hallway.

"Goodbye boys!" she called back sweetly.

When they were a good distance away from the schoolroom, Kendall snapped at Logan. "Will you please get that ridiculous wad of gum off of the end of your nose!"

Logan yanked it off. "Well _you_ were slouching!"

"Because I didn't want to look at you! What were you thinking? Chewing gum in class?" Kendall scolded.

"Guys!" James interrupted. "Let's face it! We are all upset because we have another CRAZY person to deal with now!" he shouted, making a loop around his head.

"That closet was really scary!" chimed in Carlos, with a shudder of his small shoulders.

"And why did you think playing with that rubber band was a good idea?" yelled James.

"The same reason _**you**_ thought it was a good idea to sing in the middle of class!" Carlos retorted.

"It **was not** class yet, and I did not think that she was **crazy** at that point!" James threw back.

"I think that we are all just really embarrassed about this whole day...and we are taking it out on each other," said Logan, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I certainly am not looking forward to tomorrow," said Kendall shaking his head.

"Yeah," said Carlos.

"yeah," said Logan. "She's really pretty though," he added with a twist of his mouth as he pictured her.

"Yeahhhhh..." they all chorused as they stared off dreamily.


	39. The Lesson

**A/N: This is a short chapter that I wanted to get up, since I'm also working on my other crazy story before things get too busy again! Thank you for reviewing!**

The next morning, they were apprehensively heading down the hall, not really wanting to face the pretty woman who had given them a sleepless night, and embarrassed them by treating them like first-graders the day before.

The only glimmer of hope was that it was only a half-day, and then on to music lessons. They would only have to get through a few hours before lunch, without getting into trouble. Of course, they had said those very same words many times before, and failed.

That morning proved even stranger for the boys than the last. Miss Irene walked in with a dazzling smile, and hung her black coat and hat in the wardrobe closet, revealing her pale pink angora sweater, and black fitted skirt. The sweet aroma of her perfume wafted throughout the classroom. They breathed it in, instantly forgetting all about the previous day. They once again looked her over appreciatively.

"Good morning, boys!" she said

"Good morning, Miss Irene!" they chorused.

_She might be crazy,_ Kendall thought,_ but she sure makes crazy look good._ She collected the homework assignments from the day before for grading. They all worked especially hard on them, and even helped each other out. She asked them to read silently while she checked the papers.

The boys were reading intently, when they noticed Miss Irene standing at her desk, her small features contorted in concentration. They studied her for a moment, before noticing a low humming sound. They looked around curiously, wondering where it was coming from. She looked up, and followed something with her eyes. They looked up too.

A large horse-fly, unusual for the time of year, but not unheard of on a farm, was hovering overhead. It flew back over her desk. She focused on it. They watched. Suddenly, she grabbed two handfuls of her own hair, and crossing her eyes, she slowly spun and stomped her foot, releasing a high-pitched yell of anguish.

The startled boys jumped in their seats. She began to swing haphazardly at the fly with one of her books, until breathless, she stood with the annihilated book in tatters on her desk. She tossed the now useless weapon down, and reached for the big guns, an umbrella. She began to scurry around her desk, whipping the umbrella back and forth as she screeched. Unable to catch it, she leaned on her desk panting in exasperation.

Wanting to make the pretty teacher happy once more, Carlos stood timidly at his desk. "I'll help you catch it Miss Irene!" he offered. She nodded through her now stringy curls that had fallen over her eyes. Carlos picked up his notebook and waited for the fly to land on his desk.

He flipped the notebook at the sedentary fly, only to _just _miss it.

"Damn!' exclaimed Carlos without thinking.

"_**What**_ did you say Carlos?" she asked through her perfect pearly whites. She smoothed back her blonde curls and stared at him. Carlos stood speechless, afraid to move, with the fly still buzzing overhead as if taunting him.

The other boys turned to look at Carlos, fear plastered all over their faces. She approached Carlos' desk. "I believe you said a naughty word," she said. He paled and licked his lips nervously.

"James?" she said. "Will you please ask Helga for a new bar of soap from the kitchen?"

James stood reluctantly, wiping his palms on his pants. This woman was making him uneasy and he felt bad for Carlos. He did not want to participate in his punishment.

Kendall and Logan sat silently, pretending to still read their books. When James returned with the bar of soap, Miss Irene unwrapped the bar in a painstakingly slow manner, and walked over to Carlos.

"Stand at you desk, Carlos," she said calmly. He obeyed, a look of panic on his face. "Now, open."

He warily opened his mouth. She placed the white bar between his teeth. "Now close," she continued.

He did, immediately salivating as the acrid taste filled his mouth. She walked over to where she saw the fly land on the floor, and stomped it in one thrust of her high-heeled shoe. A smug smile spread across her sated face.

They could hear Carlos gagging and swallowing. He began to whimper, tears running down his face. He hiccuped. Miss Irene continued with the Science lesson.

"We will-" Miss Irene's words were cut off by Logan. She snapped her head around to stare at him.

"Um...Miss Irene," he continued, "I think Carlos is going to ...you know...vomit."

"Logan? Did you just _interrupt_ me?" she asked. Logan swallowed hard.

"S-Sorry Miss Irene," he stammered.

"You will _never_ interrupt me again," she said quietly. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He bit his lower lip.

Carlos let out another sputter, followed by a wretch, just before throwing up all over his shoes, the floor and his desk. Carlos started to sob.

"Logan," she said, you come and stand at my desk, I'll deal with you in a moment. Kendall, you go ask for a mop and bucket of sudsy water to clean up this mess."

Kendall couldn't help but wonder why Anna wouldn't be the one to do it, but he was not about to question it. Instead, he did as he was told.

"Sit down now, Carlos," she said simply. He sat down, still sobbing and coughing at his desk. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves, and continued to hiccup on the bubbles.

"Now, as for _you,"_ she said turning her attention to Logan, "what do you think should happen to naughty boys who interrupt their teachers?"

"I-I-I don't know," Logan practically whispered, looking down at his feet. His knees began to knock together, and he leaned against her desk for support. Her icy blue eyes studied his worried face.

"There are two things that irritate me more than anything else," she said coolly. He highly doubted _that._ "Being sassed, and being interrupted. I believe Mr. Slate and I are on the same page with that."

Logan thought that he would probably faint. He remembered back to when the farmer had accused him of sassing, and it had landed him in the hay-house. He swooned.

Just then, Kendall returned, rolling a squeaky bucket of sudsy water with a mop.

"Now clean that mess up," she said to Kendall with a wave of her hand. Kendall feared that he would be sick too when he got a whiff of the strong ammonia in the bucket mixed with the sour smell of stomach acid. He handed Carlos the towel to wipe himself off. Still crying, Carlos wiped off his mouth and chin.

Logan was grateful for the interruption. James who had remained silent throughout the ordeal, now began to nervously preen himself. He pulled out his comb, and mindlessly began to comb his hair while he watched Kendall clean up. Sensing someone near, James slowly turned around big-eyed, to see Miss Irene staring back at him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, James?" She questioned. "This is a classroom, not a barber shoppe."

"I'm sorry," James murmured. She snatched the comb from his hand and walked to her desk, placing it in the drawer next to Carlos' rubber-band that she confiscated the day before.

"James?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Irene?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Go return the mop bucket, and bring back some cleaning supplies. You will be cleaning the bathroom," she announced cheerfully.

James gasped, horrified with the punishment, and went to get the supplies. She turned back to Logan, whom she had seemed to have forgotten about up until this point. He squirmed under her cool gaze. She looked past him. He spun around and looked as well. He looked back to her to find that a strange dreamy look had replaced the icy one.

"Why, I've never seen one of those up-close before!" she exclaimed happily. She lunged toward the window. "Why, its beautiful!" She rubbed her hands together in glee. Logan spotted a bright red cardinal sitting on a branch outside.

"The cardinal?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Why, yes! Do you know anything about cardinals, Logan?" she asked, with the girlish tone returning. Logan was happy that he did. He began to recite facts about cardinals while she spun around the window.

James returned with the cleaning supplies just in time to witness her strange shift in moods. James and Kendall stared in disbelief. It was as if she had two entirely separate personalities that were at war with one another.

She glanced at the clock, and walked to her desk to ring her brass bell. "Write down your assignments, boys!"

They did, and bolted quickly from the room, and back to the opposite end of the farmhouse. All afternoon, Carlos was nauseous from the soap that he had ingested. He watched the others eat their lunch while his stomach churned and rumbled.

"Do you think that she may actually be insane?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan answered with certainty.

"Do you think that she is still going to punish you tomorrow?" asked Kendall.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know, because she is obviously as unpredictable as Farmer Slate," he rambled on. He looked up to see Farmer Slate in the doorway.

"Boys, I want to remind you that your first music lesson is this afternoon," he stated.

They nodded, "Yes, sir." He sat down and gave Logan a particularly long stare before beginning his lunch, causing the boy to keep his eyes down for the rest of the meal.

xxx

They waited patiently in the living area for their music teacher. They had no expectations for normalcy. That had been proven futile, and they were in no hurry to meet, _yet another _instructor.

Ten minutes later than when they were told that they would begin, the shadow of a figure appeared by the porch window. Kendall went to the door and opened it. A smiling middle-aged woman stood before him.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Bradford, your new music teacher." Kendall was through hoping for the best.

"Come on in," he said without enthusiasm. She stepped in, and turned to the three other boys waiting upon the settee.

"Hello," she said in her shrill voice.

"Hello," they replied, rather unimpressed. She took off her coat and hat, and hung them on the coat rack. She pulled a cardigan sweater from her bag and draped it around her shoulders. She removed her goloshes, and put on a pair of flats. They sighed inwardly. _Boring..._they thought to themselves.

She was nothing like Miss Irene in appearance. She was rather frumpy and large-boned, with her brown hair cut in a symmetrical bob. She was also nothing like Mrs. Benson, who dressed only in dark colors and was mostly somber. Yet, Mrs. Benson had been a pleasant surprise, once they had come to know her. She was a classic example of '_never judge a book by its cover'._

This woman wore a blue and white floral, tea-length dress, and a strand of pearls. She went straight to the piano without further ado, and set up her music. She began to plunk away, trying to find her key. They stared at the woman, making such terrible sounds come out of such a beautiful instrument, with dread. _**Was this some kind of a joke?**_ To add insult to injury, she howled in the same manner, along with the plunking of the notes, still trying to find her key.

"Where's the key I'm looking for?" she sang. "There it is," she sang again. They stared back at her, their eyes wide and their jaws slack.

"Boys, let's sing,_ By The Sea,"_ she sang at them.

She began to sing in the most melodious way imaginable. They were perplexed. _How could that singing voice, come out of that speaking voice?_ They joined in as she handed them the music, still playing with one hand. They were amazed that she was such a wonderful piano player, after the initial sounds that she had made. _How could that music come out of all that plunking? _ When they finished, she clapped her hands.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, boys!" she exclaimed happily. Other than the pain they endured between each song, she turned out to be a rather pleasant woman. _This must be what is meant by training the voice, _they thought, as they once more endured her shrill speaking voice.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation," she said when they finished. "Next lesson will be on the piano." With that, she donned her coat and hat, exchanged her flats for her goloshes, and was off.


	40. The Letters

**A/N: I know! I know! These boys just can't catch a break! Well they still can't! Tee-Hee! This another short chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them!**

Anna came to tuck the boys in that evening. "How are your new teachers?" she asked warily, sensing their listlessness.

"Strict," answered Kendall.

"Scary," said Logan.

"Crazy," added James.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Carlos.

"None of those adjectives sound pleasant, with the exception of the latter, of course," Anna said with a shake of her head.

"You're right about that, Anna," Kendall said with a sigh. "It's hard to notice how pretty she is when you are stuck in a closet, a waste bin, a corner, or a chalkboard for that matter."

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Anna.

"Our music teacher is nice, but our regular teacher is...a bit unpredictable, I guess you could say," James explained.

"Yeah, and she has never taught a grade higher than first-grade," said Logan. "Why do we have a first grade teacher?"

"That is unusual. I may be looking into that," Anna said, a perplexed expression on her kind face.

They burrowed beneath their covers as she turned off the light. "Goodnight, loves."

xxx

The next day was a full day. First, it was school with Miss Irene, choir assembly, and then hockey practice. Surprisingly, Miss Irene wrapped herself up in some paperwork at her desk, and allowed the boys to use their entire time working on English essays.

Logan leafed through his many books on surgical procedures, while James worked busily on his study of entertainment in the movie industry. Kendall had decided to go with the history of sports, while Carlos opted for a report on transportation in America. They found that the time flew by when they weren't being punished.

That evening at hockey practice, Biff and his gang were actually cordial. The boys figured that now that they were no longer in the school, and with Bonnie out of the picture, the bullies must have no longer considered them a threat. In actuality, the former troublemakers had developed a sort of respect for the boys. They admired their ability to roll with any situation and make the best of things. They also couldn't help but notice that people were drawn to their personalities, including themselves.

"How are things going with home-schooling?" asked Wes.

"Well, we would rather be here at Prairie Ridge," James answered honestly.

"We'd like to have you guys back too," Jeb said, surprising everyone.

They did not go as far as to hang out with the boys the entire time, but fear of another retaliation waned.

When the boys were back home, Mrs. Knight called to see how the new teachers were. "Well Mom, hockey practice was good today."

"That's great sweetie, but what about Miss Irene? Is she nice?" she tried again.

"She was _today,_" Kendall said, trying to find only good to say.

"That's doesn't sound very reassuring, honey," Mrs. Knight said, picking up on Kendall's evasiveness.

"Well, we really like Mrs. Bradford, our music teacher. Miss Irene is just very _different_ than any teacher that we've ever had," Kendall elaborated.

"Could that be a good thing, then?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"I'll let you know when I know, Mom," he said softly. Mrs. Knight hung up, knowing that she had to find out more about the new teacher.

xxx

Thursday, Miss Irene was out of the classroom more than she was in. They saw her outside the doorway with a tall dark-haired man, whispering fervently. He gave her a hug, and a peck on the cheek before leaving. She re-entered the classroom smiling, sat down at her desk, and began writing on her flowery stationary.

The scent of roses intermingled with her perfume, as she flipped the pages. They wondered who she was writing to, and whether the dark stranger was a boyfriend. James became lost in thoughts of Bonnie as he thought about letter writing.

The remainder of the day was pleasantly uneventful for them. "I can't believe that we haven't been punished once, all day!" Carlos said happily, as they headed to wash up for supper.

"Who do you think that guy was?" asked Kendall.

"I don't know. Who do you think she writes to?" James asked.

"I sure don't know, but I hope she does it every day," said Logan. "She barely paid any attention to us at all.. He was thinking to himself that she must have completely forgotten about his punishment for interrupting, by now.

After dinner, the boys passed by the foyer to find a postcard propped by the phone.

"Look, James! A postcard! Is it from Bonnie?" Carlos cried.

James grabbed it, and studied the photo of palm trees and ocean. He spun it around to see Bonnie's neat handwriting on the back. He grinned and began to read silently.

"Well? What does it say? Tell us!" Carlos urged impatiently.

"It says... that she is settled in now... and that it is absolutely beautiful weather," he read.

"That's It?" Carlos asked, not believing him.

"Okay...she says that she misses me...and thinks about me every day," James said blushing, but unable to wipe the goofy smile off of his face.

"_Now, that's _what I'm talking about!" said Carlos elbowing him.

They all gathered around James to see the photo. "Wow! I want to go there some day," Logan said.

Kendall noticed two letters sitting on the desk with a note and the scent of roses hit his senses. He read the note: _Please mail out, Thank you._ Kendall picked them up curiously, noticing that it was Miss Irene's handwriting.

"Oh, look," said Kendall. "These must be the letters that Miss Irene was writing today."

"Who are they to?" asked Logan.

"One is to a …..David Duchell...and the other one is to a...Professor Weatherby?" Kendall read.

"Hmmmm..." said Logan, glancing at the letters with Kendall. Suddenly, Kendall's eyes bulged.

"What is it, Kendall?" Logan asked when Kendall froze.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Kendall stammered. Logan grabbed them from his hand. He squeaked loudly when he saw the name in the return address corner.

_"WHAT?"_ yelled Carlos. He tried to squeeze between the boys.

"OH, MY GOD!" he yelled. James snapped out of his daydream.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked, trying to figure out what all of the fuss was about.

"R-Read the name!" Logan shrieked.

James sighed and took the letters. "Miss Irene SLATE!" he cried. "HOW CAN THAT BE?"

"WE ARE DEAD!" Logan squealed.

"Why is that her name?" asked Carlos, trying to figure it all out.

"That's what we need to find out!" said Kendall. "Let's find Sebastian."

"Sebastian! Wait!" Carlos called down the hall when he saw the tall thin man. "We have to ask you something!"

"How is our Miss Irene,_** related **_to Farmer Slate?" asked Kendall quickly.

"Ahhhh! I believe that she is a cousin. His uncle's daughter on his father's side," he said, laying a finger on the side of his nose as he thought. "Yes, that would be correct."

"**Why didn't anyone tell us?"** asked Kendall.

"And what exactly would you have done, sir?" Sebastian asked gravely.

"I-I I don't know!" Kendall said, looking to Logan for back-up.

"Ran away, perhaps?" said Logan.

"I told you she was crazy!" cried James. "And now, we have the explanation!"

"I have a bad feeling that she isn't through with us, yet," said Carlos with a worried look on his small features.

xxx

Friday morning, Miss Irene breezed in, looking as if she was in especially high spirits. She hung up her coat and hat like always, and stood at her desk smiling.

"Aren't the snowflakes beautiful today?" she asked dreamily, looking over to the window.

"Yes, Miss Irene!" they all said at once. She continued to go on about how fascinating it was that no two snowflakes were identical. They grinned at her, trying to push back thoughts of who she really was.

"Go ahead and do your assignments, while I check yesterday's," she said.

They opened their text books, and stuck their tongues out in concentration while they worked, determined to do their best for her. Shortly after returning from lunch, she stood at her desk. They could sense that some sort of announcement was coming.

"Boys! We are going to spend the majority of the afternoon outside enjoying the snow!"

They punched their fists into the air. "Yeah!" they all exclaimed. They began to put their things away.

She walked to the chalkboard and drew a white line down the center. "Logan, _you_ will be staying inside today and write one hundred times, '_I will not interrupt my teacher_ _in class',_ she said calmly.

She had not forgotten. She donned a bright red parka that matched her lipstick that day. They couldn't help but notice what a beautiful snow bunny she made. Logan looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"B-But I want to go out _too,"_ he whined.

"You should have thought about that, before you interrupted your teacher," she said.

They all stopped and stared at Logan sympathetically, knowing how much he loved playing in the snow. His bottom lip quivered as he fought back tears. They left him alone in the room.

He finally walked over to the chalkboard to begin his punishment. He stopped when he heard voices by the window,sadly and turned to see them all walk by in their snow gear. They went silent when they saw Logan, and waved as they went by.

He continued writing through blurred vision, until he finished, his hand cramping and his arm and shoulder aching. He walked back to his desk, and laid his head down on his arms to let the tears flow.

Two hours later, they all returned with flushed cheeks, smelling of fresh air. They looked over to Logan whose eyes were swollen, and decided to never speak of the fun they had. Logan pouted for the remainder of the class.


	41. The Dunce

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! It has made me love writing this story again! **

It was a cold winter weekend, but the boys welcomed their farm chores. It kept their minds off Miss Irene. They had caught up on all of their homework assignments and went to the horse stables first. At least the horses were always happy to see them and treated them well.

Halloween followed happily behind them, and perched atop the stable gate to watch one of her favorite routines that she had come to know so well, the brushing and grooming of the horses. Her kittens were now big enough to explore the barn. Farmer Slate insisted that all the cats were feral, and needed to remain so if they were to remain true farm cats.

The compromise was that the cats could come and go as they pleased, as long as they learned to hunt and use the outdoors as a bathroom. Since Bonnie had left for California, James seldom let Halloween out of his sight. She had always been able to comfort him, even when the others could not.

He did love the warmth and affection that he received from the other boys, though. He'd even given in to _accidentally_ cuddling up to the others, after falling asleep during backgammon or cards, or when he was feeling especially sad about Bonnie or school.

The boys removed the wool blankets from the backs of the horses, and began to stroke their silky manes. "Hey James! This one has hair just like yours!" Logan teased.

"**That** is a girl horse!" James pointed out.

"I know!" Logan said mischievously.

James whipped the blanket at Logan's back. "Okay! Take it easy there, Farmer Slate!" Logan scolded playfully.

James laughed. Kendall and Carlos were filling the troughs on the other side of the stables. "You guys aren't having fun without us are you!" Carlos called.

"Not unless you want to call insulting and hitting each other, fun!" James called back.

"We'll pass!" yelled Kendall.

"BOYS!" they heard Farmer Slate call to Kendall and Carlos. "Come help me with the grain!"

"Shoot!" whispered Carlos. "We should have helped James and Logan insult and hit each other." Kendall nodded.

The farmer had them help to carry heavy containers of grain, and cart it to various locations around the farm. When he realized that the boys were becoming fatigued, he called for James and Logan to help.

James was now singing at the top of his lungs, and making Logan laugh as they worked. The horses whinnied and nuzzled the boys, as he began to make up increasingly silly songs. Although his voice sounded wonderful, very little of what he sang made much sense. Logan giggled and leaned up against his horse weakly, when he heard the nonsensical verses that James was belting out.

He was just in the middle of a verse about 'stripedy' boots in poo goo, when Farmer Slate attempted, once again, to call the boys. When he got no response, he walked closer to call again. Neither one of them heard over the increasingly sped-up goofy tune.

The farmer called louder, and not wanting to have to walk the extra distance to the stables, he became irritated. Conceding that he had no choice, he walked over in heavy strides to see what was keeping the boys. As he neared, he could hear the singing and laughter.

The farmer's face grew dark with anger as he pushed through the stable doors just in time to hear "Farmer Slate's a fink, this whole place stinks!" He could not believe that the reason they did not come was because they were fooling around.

Logan saw him first, and threw his arms up wildly, before ducking behind one of the stable doors. James looked around in confusion, pausing mid-song. The farmer stood glaring at James.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY?" he roared.

"Umm...singing?" James said in a small uncertain voice.

"**I've called you two for the last ten minutes! The other boys need your help, and you're horsin' around!"** he bellowed.

James laughed nervously at the unintentional pun he used about horses. The farmer drew closer to the now wide-eyed frightened boy.

WHAT THE HECK IS SO FUNNY?" he barked in his face.

"Uh..Uh sorry," James almost whispered. "We didn't know you were calling us."

Logan peeked over the top of the door. He knew that Farmer Slate was furious, and when he used that tone, someone was going to get hurt. He had been on the receiving end of that anger more than anyone else, and flashbacks of earlier punishments played in his mind. He ducked back down.

Farmer Slate took a strap down from the stable wall. James let out a high-pitched cry of panic. "Now turn around, boy!" he demanded.

James raised his arms in the air, eyes like saucers, and turned slowly backwards, looking like he was undergoing an arrest. Logan watched through the crack of the door, and pressed himself up against the stable wall in fear. He remembered the hay-house whipping, and he wanted no part of it. He rolled into a small ball, and closed his eyes tightly.

"THWACK!" James screamed out in pain, but then there was nothing but silence. Logan opened his eyes, and peered through the crack again. The farmer was placing the strap back on its hook.

_WHAT? That was it? One whack? _If that was him, Logan thought, he would have been thrown over a hay-bale and beaten till he bawled._ **Not,**_ that he wanted James to be punished worse, he was grateful that he wasn't, but he just didn't understand why he was treated so much harsher than the others.

Farmer Slate walked the teary-eyed James out of the stable, never even bothering to search for Logan. Logan waited a good long while, then went out and began to help the others, without being asked. First, he walked over to James, who still had dried tears on his cheeks, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him close.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you like that, James," he said warmly.

"I know, Logan," James said quietly. "I know how badly he's hurt you before, and I'm sorry too," he said, running a hand through his dark hair affectionately, and hugging him back.

xxx

The thing about Miss Irene, was that the boys knew when they were _being_ punished by her, they just didn't know _when_ it was coming. She seemed to have an air of perpetual cheerfulness about her, and anger barely registered upon her face. Her eyebrows may slightly furrow, but her forehead would remain smooth, and their was little indication of disapproval by the placid expression that she wore. As for a foreshadowing of a pending punishment, it was non-existent.

Now that they had learned that she was in fact, a Slate, and part of the family tree, it made it even more difficult to trust her. Sebastian had informed them that Farmer Slate's wife, Julia, had also been a teacher of elementary school-age children , and Miss Irene had been the one to introduce the two. Farmer Slate had put the classroom into the home so that Julia could teach the farm hand's young children, right there at Slate's Acres. When she became pregnant, he felt that it would be best that she would not have to go out in dangerous weather conditions.

They were about to start yet another school day with Miss Irene. Carlos came stumbling into the classroom, still wearing his helmet. The chin straps bounced about as he made his way to his desk.

"Carlos? Why are you just coming in, now?" asked Miss Irene.

"My bouncy ball got loose and took off down the hallway!" he declared excitedly, gesticulating with his hands to describe how the ball ricocheted around. "Then it took off, went down the stairs. and...boinged off of a lamp! Then rolled under the sofa!" he finished with a big grin.

"Carlos, you will not be sitting at your desk today," she said, stopping him just as he was about to put his books inside of the desk.

"Really? Why not?" he asked, still grinning. He studied her, his beaming smile slowly fading.

"Come to the front of the class," she said. She pulled a stool over to the middle of the room, and placed it near the chalkboard. He walked sullenly to the designated stool.

"I'm sorry I went after my bouncy ball, Miss Irene," Carlos apologized sadly.

"I am too Carlos, but that is not why you are up here. It's the helmet. Now hand it over," she said holding out her hand. He stared at her with big brown pools of despair.

"I have to _give_ you my helmet?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm afraid so, Carlos. I told you that you were not allowed to wear it in class," she said.

He gave her an extreme pout, and slowly removed the helmet. She tugged it. He did not release it. She tugged again. He clutched it tighter.

"Carlos!" she warned. He let go, and covered his face with his hands. She walked away with the helmet as he peered between his fingers. She placed it into the bottomless drawer of her desk.

She walked to the coat closet and pulled out a tall white cone. "And no,w you will be wearing this, instead." She placed the cone on his head. Bright red letters spelled out the word,_ DUNCE,_ down the front.

The boys gasped at the cruelty. Humiliated, Carlos began to sniffle while she cheerfully continued on with the lesson.

"Kendall, why do you think that these two equations equal one another?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kendall asked, looking away from Carlos and the dunce cap, back to her.

"Aren't you paying attention, Kendall?" she asked.

"I'm trying to Miss Irene...but it's kind of hard with Carlos...like that," he said, pointing to the boy whose head was hung in shame.

"Well, _that _is not any of _your_ business. Your business, is to pay attention, and listen to your teacher."

"_None of my business?" _Kendall asked in surprise.

"Kendall?" she said, "Did you just _sass_ me?"

"I-I didn't mean to, Miss Irene," he said nervously.

"Well, you certainly _did_ sass me, young man. Do you know what happens to naughty boys who sass their teachers?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Kendall took a deep breath and sighed. He wondered what type of torture she had in mind this time. She walked over to her desk, and opened the bottomless lower drawer. She pulled out a fancy bottle of red liquid, and held it up high for them to see.

"This is sassy sauce!" she announced, as if she were introducing her latest exotic perfume. Kendall's eyes grew wide. He looked over to Logan who audibly gulped.

"Now stand at your desk, Kendall." He obeyed, knowing that he had no choice. "Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

He did, but squeezed his eyes shut tight. She shook out a drop onto his tongue. "Now don't close your mouth until I say so," she warned. Immediately, Kendall's eyes began to water, and his face turned beet red.

She began to discuss the day's lesson while she wrote math problems on the chalkboard. Kendall's tongue was on fire, and he began to whimper. She paid no attention while the others stared at him, wondering how much more he could take.

When he began to squirm, and tears were running down his face, she calmly said, "Okay Kendall, you may close your mouth now." He felt like his tongue had swollen too large for his mouth. He gulped and raised his hand.

"Yes, Kendall?" she asked.

"M-May I hath a dwink ofth thwater?" he whined, tears still flowing.

"No Kendall, you may not. Now sit down like a good boy," she said in a sing-song voice.

Fifteen minutes later, Miss Irene left the room, and returned with a glass. She handed it to Kendall, who was coughing and crying at his desk, with her icy blue eyes upon him. He gulped the water down, and handed her the empty glass back, panting.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. "Who wants to come up and do the next problem?"

xxx

When the boys were alone in their bedroom that evening, they all comforted Carlos. He had not stopped sniveling since he'd been placed on that stool in a dunce cap, in front of the room.

"Everyone thinks I'm an idiot!" Carlos croaked. "Even Miss Irene!" he sobbed.

"Carlos, no one thinks that you are an idiot," Logan soothed, as he rubbed Carlos shaking shoulders.

"Y-Y-Yes they do!" he wailed. "I'm not smart like you. I'm not even smart like James and Kendall," he cried, making both of the mentioned boys wonder what he meant by '_even __smart like them', b_ut they loved Carlos and there were no hurt feelings.

"She was wrong to embarrass you like that," said Kendall, scooping him into his arms.

"I-I even got you in trouble, because of me!" Carlos blubbered into his chest.

"No, Carlos," Kendall said. "Miss Irene would have done something regardless. She always does. I think that she lives to make us miserable. If we could just _look _at her, and not have to speak to her, life would be good," Kendall sighed.

Carlos couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks, Kendall," he said, mopping his eyes with the back of his hand.


	42. The Truth

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I think that this chapter will help put things in perspective! Finally! **

Anna searched the farmhouse until she happened upon the boys amidst a mass of dominoes, trying to create the ultimate chain reaction. She hated to disturb the sweet gathering, but she felt that they needed to hear what she had to say.

"Boys, we need to talk," she said. They weren't used to Anna holding urgent meetings, so it was to be expected that a sense of uneasiness crept over them. They hoped that they weren't in any serious trouble.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, lads," she assured them, reading their expressions accurately. "Mr. Slate is in town for the day, and Sebastian and I would like to share something with you."

They followed her to the open door of a room that has always remained locked. Sebastian was there waiting. "Welcome to the library," he said . "This is where Mrs. Slate would spend much of her spare time. As you already know, she was an elementary school teacher, and she was almost as fond of books as she was Mr. Slate."

The boys exchanged glances. Somehow, the words 'fond of', and 'Mr. Slate', did not seem to fit into the same sentence together. The boys scanned the comfortable looking room with its book-lined walls. The farmhouse seemed to be full of surprises. They couldn't help but wonder just how many individual rooms it actually possessed.

Sebastian gestured to the small ornate marble fireplace in the center of the wall. It's mantle was home to many framed photos. Logan swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in the back of his throat as he found his eyes resting on a particularly heavy pewter frame in the center of the others.

He slowly approached the photo display. It was a black and white photo of four smiling people, their arms intertwined. The first was a tall, broad-shouldered man with thick sandy blonde hair. _He was familiar...but it couldn't be...it was._ Farmer Slate looked happy. His broad smile softened his chiseled features. His arm was wrapped tightly around a petite and breathtakingly beautiful dark-haired woman.

Her long hair was slightly blowing in the breeze, the farmhouse present behind her. She had deep dimples on either side of her mouth and her smile was warm and genuine.

Her other arm was wrapped around an even more petite blonde woman. Logan leaned in closer and studied her. _Could it really be? Yes, it certainly was a younger Miss Irene. _Her cap of blonde curls were blowing in the breeze as well, and she was laughing. Her arm was around Julia and the other around a handsome dark-haired man. He had a matching set of dimples, and dark eyes.

There was something familiar about the younger man but Logan could not put his finger on it. All the boys had gathered at the mantle now and stood in silence.

"I-Is she-Is she?" Kendall sputtered.

"Yes," replied Sebastian. "The dark-haired beauty is Julia Grace. She could light up a room with her smile."

The boys felt deeply saddened, knowing that she had died as she had. "They were the love of each others lives," Sebastian continued.

"How did she...you know-how _could she love him?" _asked Carlos, referring to Farmer Slate.

"Mr. Slate was always a strong man...but not always a..._hard_ man," Sebastian explained. "Do you understand what I mean?" he asked.

"Sure, I think so," said James. "You mean he was always tough, but not always a mean jerk, like he is now?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at James' simplification of the man. He chose to continue. "Julia loved to teach, so Mr. Slate wanted her to be happy. He had the schoolroom put in for her...I believe you boys know all about that. They sighed and nodded.

"She was eight months pregnant when she began to show signs of a difficult pregnancy. She went to her physician complaining of pain, but they believed it to simply be due to the fact that it was her first pregnancy. They knew little about her condition at that time.

Mr. Slate wanted his wife to have a mid-wife move in but Julia didn't want all of the fuss. Instead they turned to Ross, who also lived at Slate's Acres.

"R-Ross?" Logan asked meekly, knowing that that was the brother's name on the tombstone.

"Yes, you'll see him there in the photo," Sebastian said. Logan closed his eyes. He knew that the dark-haired man had to be him.

"Logan," Kendall said quietly. Logan covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He knew what Kendall was about to say. He knew what _all_ of them were thinking and he wasn't prepared to actually hear it.

"He looks _a lot_ like you," Kendall finished anyway.

"NO!" yelled Logan shaking his head. "Don't _say_ that!"

Anna wrapped her loving arms around the trembling boy, and pulled him to her bosom. The dark-haired man had been familiar because he resembled Logan. He was so much smaller than his brother, and their coloring was opposite of one another. Logan forced himself to take another look at the man in the photo.

His smile was warm and inviting like Julia's, and he had matching dimples and a cleft in his chin like his brother had.

"Mr. Slate loved his brother but there was always one-sided rivalry between them," Sebastian continued.

"Let me guess. It was on Farmer Slate's side, right?" asked Kendall. Sebastian nodded.

"Rusty was the eldest and his sister Rebecca had come along two years after he was born. They were close, but she married young and moved away to raise her family in Oregon on a horse ranch. Their parents had created this farm from nothing but dirt. They wanted something to pass on for generations of Slate's to come," he detailed.

"They just assumed that their first-born son would want to carry that forward. They never asked him what _he_ wanted. It was just assumed in those days. Six years later they welcomed the unexpected arrival of another son. They felt he was a gift from God. They were deeply religious and kind people. They adored him as they did all of their children. They seemed to feel that this one should choose what he wanted to do with his life. Rusty resented that."

"L-Let me guess," whispered Logan. "This is the part where you tell us he wanted to become a doctor."

Sebastian nodded again. "Yes. They sent him to the best preparatory school from the very beginning. Rusty stayed on at Prairie Ridge so that he would remain close to the farm and his duties. A terrible accident occurred that cost both of their parents their lives. They were abroad, learning about the latest agricultural developments and equipment, and died in a plane crash on the their return flight.

The boys shook their heads. The man did not have luck that was certain. The whole story was terribly sad. "Without the parents, Rusty was left to practically raise Ross himself, seeing as the age difference was so great. He was bitter over the loss of his parents and was very strict with Ross. He followed out the parent's wishes and made sure that he became a physician, but he made poor Ross miserable the whole while."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked James.

"Then, he was introduced to Julia by his cousin Irene. He was a new man. He fell wildly in love with her. She brought him back to church and showed him how to find happiness once more.

They knew where the story was going. Their eyes filled with tears. "When they married and discovered that Julia was expecting, Rusty was elated. He took the advice of his wife and reassessed his relationship with his younger brother whom she adored. They formed a close bond like they had never experienced ,all thanks to Irene and Julia. That is until..."

Logan began to tremble once more. The boys leaned forward on the leather sofa where they had plopped. "It was the worst snowstorm in history. The snow was so deep that it reached the roof where it was not removed. That afternoon, Julia began to experience pain in her abdomen. Ross looked Julia over and found that her blood pressure was slightly elevated but there were no other outwardly obvious signs that something was wrong. other than the pains. He believed it to most likely be due to false labor," the butler said sadly.

"I-It wasn't, was it?" asked Carlos with concern and sadness contorting his small features.

"I'm afraid not. But Ross would not have been alone in his theory. It seems that little was known of her condition at the time. His chosen field of medicine was pediatrics, but he knew as much as an obstetrician on that matter. She had a condition called Placenta Previa and it can be fatal as we now know. Her symptoms waned that evening and they went to sleep, hoping for a better day to come in the morning. The couple in fact awoke in a puddle of blood."

The boys gasped at the horrible visual image. "The two brothers frantically tried to dig out from under the snow to get Julia to the nearest hospital. However, they knew that the roads were in fact closed. When they realized that she was bleeding so profusely that she was slipping away, they knew that the only thing that might save her was a blood transfusion. They began to dig out a runway path.

Logan looked at the others. _The airplane and hangar._ "Ross was also licensed as a private pilot. He felt that he needed to be, in order to get to under-privileged children in other places around the world. They worked together but to no avail. It was too late, Sebastian choked out, recalling the incident.

The boys were crying too. "She died right there in the Davis-1. She had hemorrhaged to death when the placenta prematurely detached." Logan nodded knowing the condition that Sebastian spoke of. His little shoulders shook with sobs as he envisioned the pain and grief that the two men had to have experienced.

"NO!" cried Carlos as if he could bring her back. "She can't die!" He felt as if he had come to know them so well as Sebastian relayed their story. James and Kendall covered their faces and sobbed.

"The baby was born anyway in the plane. It was a boy. It was to be named Michael Ross if it was a male. They held the dead baby until I in fact found them there, freezing in the winter cold," the butler finished, now sobbing himself. Anna hugged everyone, her own eyes streaming tears of sadness.

"D-Did Farmer Slate kill his brother because of that?" Logan choked out.

"No," Sebastian answered, trying to compose himself. "Ross tried to occupy himself with trying to save every child that he could. He traveled all over to do so. Rusty did in fact relapse back to his old ways, and created a rift between he and his brother, once more. The memories were too painful for him to bear, and he began to blame Ross for her death. He called him a' know-it-all', that knew nothing about the things that truly mattered.

Logan shuddered. "Ross became frightened of his brother and his abusive ways. Rusty never hesitated to take a swing at him, and had hurt him badly on more than one occasion. Ross began to leave his practice that he had formed with another doctor, and traveled away from the farm more and more. The problem was, Rusty forbid him to remove the plane from the hangar where it rested. He considered it to be a sort of shrine to Julia and the baby, seeing as that was the last place they were alive."

The boys turned to stare at one another in horror. They had indeed moved that airplane from the hangar. They stared at the butler and Anna in horror.

"It's okay, loves," Anna soothed. "Let bygones, be bygones. You are just boys. You meant no harm."

"W-Why didn't he kill us?" Kendall asked, swallowing hard.

"I believe that, that answer lies in the remainder of the story. Ross left about a year later for Africa. It would have been best if he could have flown some of that distance, seeing as the weather conditions were once again dangerous. Instead he was forced to drive to the nearest airport. The roads were treacherous. He was not gone long, when Rusty had a change of heart. He had been thinking of Julia's kind ways and knew that she would have never wanted for the brothers to be divided because of her death. He went out to catch him and came upon an ambulance above a smoking car below. It was Ross in that car. He had careened off of the edge on the ice, and was killed instantly. He never learned that his brother had forgiven him."

"Oh my God!" screamed Carlos, sobbing harder. Kendall rubbed Carlos' shoulders.

"Mr. Slate, _as you now know him,_ was born. The other man he was, died twice. Once with his wife and once with his brother," the butler said gravely. "Now you know the story in its entirety. I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive him for what he has done to you boys. It of course does not make it right," he clarified. They nodded.

The boys hugged the butler and thanked him for entrusting them with the information. They also accepted the warm hugs from Anna.

Before leaving the library, to _somehow _ return to their dominoes, now feeling so much older than they were only an hour earlier, they paused to take a second look at another prominent photo. It was of Julia with a glowing smile. She was cradling her swollen pregnant belly. Farmer Slate was leaning into his wife proudly, a huge smile on his face. His large hand was resting on her belly as well, and his forehead was pressed happily against her temple.


	43. The Nightmare

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! I look forward to them so much! I am trying to correct punctuation and make the following chaps easier to read. I do apologize for that. I am hoping to fix the others if possible! Please let me know if there is an improvement!**

The evening the boys discovered that Farmer Slate had not actually murdered anyone, should have been a good one, but in fact, was not. Carlos was jumpy, and delayed bedtime by stalling with his comic books. He had his lantern glowing well into the night.

"Kendall?" Carlos whispered when he heard the soft rhythmic breaths of his blonde friend, and realized that he had finally succumbed to sleep. Carlos could hear James' restless tossing and turning, and knew that the pretty boy was not pleased with him at the moment.

"Carlos! I am trying to get some beauty rest, here!" James whisper-yelled for the third time.

"Sorry James, I can't sleep a wink," Carlos apologized.

"So, you have said!" exclaimed James even louder.

"Kendall?" Carlos tried again, more desperately now.

"Hmmmm?" Kendall mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you?" Carlos pleaded.

"Hmmmm?" Kendall repeated groggily. Carlos knew that Kendall had no idea what he was asking, but he grabbed the opportunity to take his response as a _yes. _He jumped from his bed, turned off the lantern, and drug his pillow and blanket to Kendall's bed.

"Hmmmm?" Kendall asked again, half asleep, when he felt the warmth of Carlos' body enter his bed.

"Shhhh...go to sleep," Carlos scolded, happily cozying down in the covers.

"Mmmm-hmmm," mumbled Kendall.

Later that night, Logan began to have issues of his own. He began to dream. He dreamed of Julia and the baby, Michael. They were smiling at him in the dream, and stretching their arms out to hug him. The baby had big brown eyes and dark hair like its mother.

Logan smiled back at the beautiful twosome. He was wearing a doctor's coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. He walked to them for his hug, but suddenly, a bright red airplane flew overhead, startling them. It landed, and out came Farmer Slate brandishing some sort of weapon. He raced toward Logan, who began to run for his life.

As he ran and ran, his legs beginning to give out beneath him, and he fell. The farmer was gaining on him. He screamed out. "NO!" he cried in terror.

"Logan?" James asked. "What is it?"

Logan could not wake up from the nightmare. He had no voice now, and he began to pant and flail in panic. His heart was pounding in his ears. The farmer was gaining on him. "NO!" he screamed, finally finding his voice once more.

James went to Logan's bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arm around the sweating boy. He could feel his rapid heartbeat against his chest. "Logan! It's okay. I have you," James whispered. Logan began to whimper.

"No!..No!...Noooo!" he cried. James hugged him tighter, but Logan thought that he was caught, and began to swing wildly. His clenched fist made contact with James' stomach.

"UGGGH!" James exhaled painfully. He grabbed Logan's wrist and scream-whispered; "Now that's enough! It's just a dream! It's not real!"

Logan's eyes fluttered open, but it was just dark...and _somebody_ had him! He began to breathe heavier and then broke into sleep- sobs.

"Logan, pleeease wake up," James cried, stroking back the damp hair from Logan's glassy eyes. James could see that they were open, as they shimmered in the moonlight, but they were unaware of what he was saying. "Logan! It's James. I'm here with you. Come here," he said softly.

"James?" Logan whispered warily.

"Yes, Logan!" James replied, relieved that Logan finally knew who he was. Logan laid his head on James' chest and released a shaky breath.

"O-Okay," Logan sniffled.

"It wasn't real," James repeated.

"But, it _seemed _so real," Logan said, beginning to cry again when he thought about the look of rage and fury on the farmer's face as he chased him.

"I know, Logan," James soothed, pulling him tighter still. "Do you want me to stay here with you, tonight?" he asked.

Logan nodded through a soft sob. He was glad that it was dark now, because he did not want James to see him like this. He was embarrassed over how badly he needed him, but too scared to let him go.

xxx

After another day of school, the boys had a hockey practice at Prairie Ridge, followed by homework. Logan had been quiet all day since his nightmare. He seemed so tired, that the others asked him if he was feeling all right.

"I'm just really tired," Logan insisted. When they climbed into the back seat of the brown and cream town car, he immediately slid in, and leaned his head back against the leather seat. Before they knew it, he had placed his head comfortably on Kendall's shoulder and fallen into a deep sleep. By the time that they arrived at the school, he was snoring softly.

"Hey, wake up sleepy-head," Kendall said nudging him gently. Logan opened glazed-over eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked in confusion.

"Hockey practice. Are you sure you can do this?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, sure...I'm just-" Logan began.

"Tired. I know," Kendall finished for him. "Kind of like I was, just _tired,_ when I had pneumonia."

"No! Really, I feel fine now." Logan insisted, climbing from the car. Sebastian went around to open the boot and retrieve their gear. Logan stepped down carefully, and stood on the rudder for a moment to compose himself. Suddenly, he felt a bit dizzy.

"See you later, Sebastian!" they called, as he drove away.

The hockey practice was grueling, especially for Logan. Perspiration was running down between Logan's shoulder blades, only two minutes in. He was working hard just to skate.

"You don't look so well, Mitchell!" Coach Rogalski yelled down the ice. "Okay?"

Logan nodded in denial, and teetered in the process. The coach signaled to halt the practice, so he could walk over and study the pale boy. Logan refused to sit out and be proven sick. He hated being sick.

Before long, Logan was hunched over, hands on thighs, trying to catch his breath. "That's it!" shouted the coach. "You're done for the day, Mitchell!" He gave an exaggerated chop gesture to his neck, and pointed to the bench.

Logan kept his gaze diverted, and slowly skated to the designated bench in defeat. His shoulders slumped. _He couldn't be sick. Weren't things hard enough at Slate's Acres, without being sick to top it off, _he wondered.

Back home, the other boys noticed that the blush on Logan's cheeks, earned exerting himself during practice, never faded. The boys sat at the table, fervently trying to complete Miss Irene's homework assignments for the following day.

Books and papers were spread across the table, complete with Logan, fast asleep, on top of his own books and papers. His mouth hung open, and his arms were stretched forward, making it difficult for the others to see their own papers. They exchanged concerned glances.

"I don't care _what_ he says, I think he's sick," James said. They woke him up and guided him to bed, still insisting that he was just tired.

xxx

When they woke in the morning, Logan stayed in bed.

"Are you awake, Logan?" Carlos asked after they were already dressed. Logan forced his eyes open. He was obviously still groggy. He pulled himself up to sit at the edge of the bed, but fell back down.

"Tired, still?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah. And a little bit dizzy," he said with a whine.

"Should we go get Anna?" Carlos asked in concern.

No!" Logan answered quickly. _"I'm not sick," _he mumbled.

However, Logan remained cranky. They were already running late for breakfast, due to waiting on Logan to get dressed. By the time Logan was completely brushed and ready, they literally had to race down the stairs to avoid being late for school.

"Let's just grab a bite," Kendall said. "I do not want to be late for Miss Insane."

James laughed, and grabbed a crepe to toss on his plate. They were all eating quickly except for Logan. He was just staring down at his empty plate. He noticed that the others had stopped to stare at him, so he threw a crepe on his plate as well.

When he only drank his orange juice, and the crepe remained untouched, Carlos wanted to help. "The crepes are delicious Logan! Don't you want them?" he asked.

"I don't know," Logan said softly.

"Here, you just need some fruit..." Carlos suggested, piling some on top of the crepe, "And some cream..." he continued, spooning a heap.

Logan jabbed Carlos' hand with his fork in annoyance. "I can do it myself!" he said brattily, sounding like a four year-old.

"OWW! GEEZ! What'd you do that, for?" Carlos pouted.

Logan did not reply. He also did not eat the crepes. He didn't want anyone to know that his throat was beginning to feel sore. He drank another glass of juice instead.

As they scattered to grab their belongings for class, Logan realized that he really needed to use the bathroom after drinking all of that juice.

"Hurry Logan! We have to go! Get your stuff!" Kendall cried.

"I have to pee," Logan whispered.

"Well, do it there! I already saw her pull up outside!" James exclaimed. Logan was not happy, but he grabbed his things and followed behind the others.

As they walked down the corridor, Logan pressed his heated cheeks to the cool glass window panes in the hall. He felt all hot inside.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"YES! Quit asking me that!" Logan snapped, and swatted Carlos on the upper arm.

"Sorry! I didn't know that I had asked you, before!" Carlos retorted. "And, if you hit me again, I'm going to hit you back! Sick or not!" Carlos warned.

"I'm **not** sick!" Logan reiterated, giving Carlos a puppy-dog face that he couldn't stay mad at.

Carlos sighed. "Okay," he said. "You're not sick."

When they walked into the classroom, Miss Irene was already present. Logan placed his things on his desk, and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Logan? Where are you going?" Miss Irene asked.

"To the bathroom," Logan said.

"You just got here. You should have done that, before you came. We're going to get started now," she said.

"But I have to go _now,_" he said, urgency in his tone. He stopped short of saying that he wasn't feeling well, because he did not want to admit that.

"Sit down, Logan. You will go later," she said cheerfully.

Logan sighed, and fell heavily into his seat. She began to discuss the lesson. He tapped his foot. Miss Irene stared at the moving foot. He stopped. She continued, and the foot tapped again.

"Logan, stop that," she warned. He stopped.

A few moments later, he was tapping the foot again, this time faster. She paused and stared at the foot. "I have to go _**Now, **_Miss Irene!" he pleaded.

"You'll have to wait," she replied calmly.

_"_**_I said I have to go, now!"_ **he wailed. She stared at him in surprise.

"Well Logan, you can either go now and be in trouble for it, or you can wait and go at break," she explained.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Break was not for another half-hour. He stared at her. "Which is it?" she demanded.

Logan, not feeling well, desperately needing to use the bathroom, and all around cranky, was about to throw his first tantrum in class...EVER!

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	44. The Tantrum

Logan stood up slowly from his desk, his eyes flickering with intense anger. He puffed up his chest and shouted; "**I CHOOSE TO GO NOW!" **throwing his arms high in the air for emphasis.

He took his arm, and swept the books and papers from his desktop to the floor. He stomped over to the bathroom door, only pausing when the steam radiator chose that moment to hiss. **To hiss at him! **He gave it a swift kick, hurting his foot in the process. After giving his foot a quick rub, he hopped along, still stomping the best he could on one foot, and went into the bathroom. He banged the door shut, causing the door to rattle against its frame.

All was silent. The boys stared at one another in disbelief. They could not believe that Logan would act like this..._especially_...in school! They all stared at the door. He did not come back out. Five minutes had passed with no sign of Logan. The boys figured that he was most likely too terrified to come back out.

Finally, the door opened an inch. Miss Irene did not look up. He peeked out. They all pretended not to notice. He pushed the door open the rest of the way, and crept out. He looked to see that everyone was ignoring him. He walked quickly to his desk, picked up the items that he had thrown, and slid into his seat. He began to write, keeping his head low to his paper.

Everyone was amazed that Miss Irene did not punish him right then, for his behavior. No one was more surprised than Logan. All day, he was on pins and needles, waiting for her to pounce. He jumped at every unexpected noise, and was perspiring profusely. His throat was getting scratchier, and he wished that he could just vanish.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, and burning up with fever, he was never so relieved when Miss Irene rang her brass bell. They scurried out the door, and immediately everyone turned their attention to Logan.

"Logan? What happened in there?" Kendall asked, fearing for his friend. Logan looked down at his feet. Kendall could see that his cheeks were two red circles. He reached up and felt his friend's face with the back of his hand. "Logan! You're burning up!"

"Just stop it! Everyone **wants** me to be sick!" Logan snapped, on the verge of tears.

"Why would we _want _you to be sick, Logie?" Carlos asked, looking very confused. It was the last straw. Logan burst into tears and ran ahead of them.

"Logan!" James called, "Just let us help you!"

He was already gone. They stopped to find Anna in the laundry area with a fresh load of wet laundry, ready for the wringer.

"Hello, boys!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Hi, Anna!" Kendall called nervously. "Anna, we need your help!"

"Anything for my boys," s敗he said smiling. "By the way, where is the fourth little one?"

"That's why we need your help," whispered James.

Anna motioned them in and closed the door. Her face was curious and a touch concerned."Is he all right?" she asked.

"Well..." Carlos began, looking at the others.

"He's sick," James blurted out. "He won't admit it though...and he's driving us crazy!"

"Yeah, he's all moody and stuff...and he keeps yelling at me...and** he** **even threw a tantrum in class today!"** Carlos finished excitedly. "LOGAN! Can you believe..._that?"_

"Oh dear," Anna said. "That does sound like a classic case of denial." The boys all nodded.

"So...what do we do?" asked Kendall.

"Where is he, now?" asked Anna.

"He ran off. We think he went upstairs," said James.

"Okay. We'll give him a little time, if he's not too seriously ill. If he's not in danger...we pretend that we do not notice that he's sick anymore. If he really feels bad...he will not have a choice but to concede that he is in fact ill," she said.

"Sounds good, Anna!" Carlos exclaimed, already excited to see Logan's face when they pretended not to notice his red cheeks.

"I will actually be watching him like a hawk," She reassured. "He won't know that though. Do you happen to know what kind of sick he is?" she asked.

"We think he might have a sore throat, because he didn't eat this morning, and he's kind of breathing through his mouth at night," said Kendall.

"Good. Thanks for the tip. Now, you boys run along, and I'll have Helga concoct all of his favorite things to eat," she said.

"Ahhhh...good thinking, Anna!" Carlos said, proud that he had actually figured out what she was up to.

"Go on, before he finds us in here!" warned Anna, shooing them out the door. Sure enough, Logan was in fact wandering around, wondering where everyone had gone. _Why hadn't they followed him,_ he wondered to himself.

They saw him go by, and crept out. "Logan! There you are!" James called. "Did you wash up for dinner, yet?"

Logan looked surprised to see them suddenly appear out of nowhere, but shrugged. Maybe he was delirious. He hoped not. He shook his head. "I was just heading there," he rasped out in a squeaky little voice.

"We'll go with you," Kendall volunteered.

They followed him into the bathroom as if nothing unusual was going on. They began to wash their hand vigorously. Logan gasped softly. Carlos threw a sideways glance at Logan. He was staring at his own reflection in the mirror with shock. The boy staring back at him had bright red cheeks, and red glassy eyes with bluish circles beneath them. _He did not look good at all. As a matter of a fact, he looked_ _sick! Gasp!_

Logan looked around to see if anyone else noticed. They didn't seem to**. **He washed his hands, and dried them on a towel. They waited for him, and followed him down the hall to the dining room. They all took their seats. Helga brought out Logan's all-time favorite dish, pasta with orange-glazed chicken and vegetables.

His eyes bulged when she laid the heaping, steaming plate of food before him. It looked _soo_ good...but _soooo _painful. Helga smiled down at the pitiful-looking boy, looking back up at her with eyes full of remorse. There was no way that food was going down his painfully raw throat.

"Thank you Helga," he squeaked, his eyes glistening from the effort. He stared at the plate.

"Mmmmm," James said through a mouthful of noodles. "Delicious!"

Logan spun some noodles around the tines of his fork and slowly inserted them into his mouth. He tried to chew them up carefully, hoping that he could somehow liquify them. Kendall and Carlos stopped eating, and watched him. They leaned forward and waited. He chewed some more.

"Ahhhhh..." he cried, as he tried to force them down. He coughed and choked on the food, and finally resorted to coughing them back out on his plate, tears streaming down his hot cheeks.

"Ewww!" cried Carlos. Kendall threw Carlos a warning look.

No one asked Logan why he had done that. They continued to carry on about how tasty everything was. Logan drank another glass of water, even that being an agonizing task, and did not attempt to eat any more solid food.

Helga looked at Logan with empathy, knowing that she was not to let on, but left him a bowl of egg-drop soup anyway. He sipped it carefully from the side of his spoon, looking to see if anyone noticed. They didn't seem to. He began to wonder if anyone even cared anymore that he was sick, or obviously blubbering into his soup. They didn't seem to.

xxx

As they worked on their homework that evening, Logan's head began to nod. He would jerk, look around to see if they noticed, then continue reading. This went on for over an hour. Finally, after his eyes closed and his chin dropped to his chest once more...he didn't jerk back up. They looked at him intently to see if he had gone under. His shoulders slumped, his chin dropped further down, and he fell with a thud over his book, mouth open, sound asleep.

"Whew! I thought he'd _never_ give in!" whispered Kendall.

"Me, neither!" Carlos whispered back.

"Now what?" asked James. "What do we do with him?"

"Nothing," said Kendall, with a shrug. "Remember, he's not sick, just tired."

They finished their homework, and left poor Logan sleeping and drooling at the table. He woke up confused, and feeling worse than he could have ever imagined. He could barely close his mouth now. His throat burned like fire, and..._They all left him?_

He fought back the tears. Even crying hurt. He stood up, holding on to the edge of the table when he felt a little woozy. He whimpered aloud.

"Hello, love," Anna said from a chair in the corner. He spun to look at her, startled to see her knitting there.

He didn't hesitate. He ran to her and crumbled into her lap, throwing his arms around her and sobbing against her chest. "There, there love," she soothed, "All is okay."

She stroked the wet hair away from his eyes, and looked into them. They were full of pain.

"Your throat?" she asked gently. He nodded. "Can I take a look?" He nodded again. She cupped his chin and pulled it up. He opened his mouth slowly, wincing at the discomfort it caused. Anna looked down the back of his raw red throat. Just as she had suspected. There were several white spots on his tonsils.

She released his chin, and caressed his cheek. He stared at her with big brown eyes. "Strep throat, love," she told him. His eyes widened. "Don't worry. Dr. Bell can give you some penicillin for that," she cooed. His eyes widened more.

The last thing he wanted, was a visit from Dr. Bell. "Come on," she urged. "Let's get you to bed. You need sleep more than anything, and I'll bring you up some tea with honey and lemon."

Logan leaned on her for support. The fever was beginning to give him vertigo. He didn't know which way was up any more. She practically carried him up the stairs. The boys watched as Anna led him to the bed, and helped him get ready.

"I'll be right back with the thermometer," she said from the door. Logan looked at the others with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in a weak voice. "I've been a real jerk."

"It's okay, Logan," Kendall said. "We know how much you hate being sick. You like to take care of everyone else."

Logan nodded. Anna returned with tea, and placed the thermometer under his tongue. She fluffed his pillows. "Dr. Bell can see you tomorrow," she said. She removed the thermometer to read a temperature of 103 degrees.

She took care of Logan that evening by the glow of a nightlight. Dr. Bell was coming first thing in the morning to take a look at him. It was a long night for Anna, as well as Logan.

xxx

Logan opened his eyes the next morning to a throat of burning fire. His mouth was dry like cotton when he tried to swallow, and it was like trying to swallow razor blades. He pulled the covers down from his head, and looked up to see all three boys staring down at him.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Am I going to be late for school?" he croaked out hoarsely. He wished that he hadn't spoken, because it felt as if his throat just might bleed.

"Doctor Bell is on his way, and you don't have to go to school today," James said cheerfully. "You know...Miss Irene," he said, referring to the incident in class the previous day. Logan grimaced as it all came back to him.

There was a rap at the door, and Dr. Bell and Nurse Roderick entered. Kendall and Carlos stood in front of the red-headed nurse to block her from Logan's view.

"Bye, Logan!" they all chorused, before bolting out the door.

Dr. Bell forced a tongue depressor into Logan's mouth, and peered down the back of his throat. "M溺mm-hmm," he said. He felt the glands on the side of his neck. "Uhh-huhh," he said. He stepped aside, and Logan's eyes met those of none other, than the dreaded nurse.

He stared in disbelief. She grabbed his wrist for a pulse. "You do in fact, have strep throat, Logan," the doctor said, from over his chart. Logan looked back at him with frightened eyes, and opened his mouth, about to ask for more information, when the nurse shoved a thermometer in.

"Don't worry," Dr. Bell said, when he saw Logan's concerned expression, "penicillin should do the trick. At least we'll start with that."

"He has a fever of 104 degrees, too," Nurse Roderick said in her signature monotone.

"Oh dear. Well, I have to go check on the Harding triplets. Administer his medication, and meet me there at the Harding household for a bit. You may need to come back here, and stay with Logan for a while if we can't get the fever down," the doctor said. He patted Logan on the head, gave him a faint smile, and walked out the door quickly.

Logan watched him leave, wanting nothing more than to run after him, and stop him from going and leaving him alone with _her. _Yelling was out of the question. Too painful. Chasing him down was not an option either. _She _was blocking his way.

He looked up at her warily. The cold, hard eyes were peering back at him over the cat-eyed glasses. He was trapped. He pulled the covers up high under his chin. She was still staring at him intently. She sighed as she recognized him as the same Logan that had caused her so much grief at the office.

He scrunched his eyes closed tightly, then opened one, in hopes that she was just a fever-induced hallucination. The angry red-headed face was still there staring back at him.

"**You're not going to give me any trouble this time, are you?"** she asked sternly.

His eyes glistened. _Was she actually yelling at him when he felt so miserable? _She waited for a response. His chin quivered. She sighed again, more deeply this time.

She decided that she had better move quickly with this one. Without warning, she pulled off the covers, flipped him to his stomach, and yanked his pyjama bottoms down. _He was pretty sure that he had a nightmare like this once._ While he waited for what felt like an eternity for her to fill the hypodermic syringe, he tried not to focus on the size of the needle.

No sooner had he felt the cold wetness of the alcohol, than she had jabbed the needle through his skin. Shocked by the force she used, he gasped and stiffened, then began to wriggle against the pain. She callously steadied the wiggling bottom with one hand, and plunged in the entirety of the liquid with the other, ignoring the onslaught of muffled whimpers. Logan had pulled in a mouthful of pillow, wondering to himself; W_here on earth had she learned her bedside manner?_

Upon jolting the needle back out, she noticed the dark bruising already contrasting against his pale skin. He released the pillow to take in some much-needed air, only to find himself biting down on his bottom lip, and clutching two handfuls of blanket as he began to feel the after effects of her handiwork.

He thrust down into the mattress as the deep burning sensation took over, causing the muscle to contract painfully. He moaned and rocked back and forth, waiting for the pain to subside. She stared at the writhing boy almost in surprise. She pulled the pajama bottoms back up, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his shoulders shaking.

For all that she was capable of feeling, she felt for the dark-haired boy at that moment. He had not _really_ given her any trouble..._ this time,_ and maybe she could have been a _bit_ gentler. The injection _might _have been_ truly_ painful. She hesitated for a moment as she thought, before placing a palm between the thin shoulder blades and gently caressing.

"There. All done," she said, almost kind. He turned his tear-streaked face to the side, and watched through blurry eyes while she reorganized her things. His eyelids drooped lower and lower, until only a sliver of chocolate-brown remained beneath the eyelashes. Her packing up to leave was music to his ears. Music that was lulling him to sleep.

Finally, with the last snap of her medical bag, the fan of dark lashes met the fevered cheeks, and closed once and for all. There was nothing to hear, but his soft labored breathing through the swollen airways, and an occasional twitch, as the red-head wandered in and out of his restless dreams.

Nurse Roderick left, passing Anna in the hall with a nod. Anna came into the room to find Logan still lying on his stomach. She pulled the covers back up to his waist, stroked back a rogue strand of hair from his face, and replaced it with her lips. His skin was still heated from the fever, and wet with fresh tears.

_That's_ odd,she thought to herself, when she saw the tears. She hadn't heard any commotion coming from the room at all. _He must be having another bad dream. _She was sure that he must already be out-growing his fear of needles by now.


	45. The Snowflake Chain

With Logan in bed sick, the other three went off to class and waited for Miss Irene. She was usually there by now, and the boys were beginning to get curious about what was taking her so long. James peered out of the window to see if her roadster was outside yet.

Instead, he saw Miss Irene with a tall dark-haired male. They were chatting away and laughing flirtatiously with one another. James gasped.

"What do you see?" asked Kendall running to join him. "Oh my," said Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa," said James appreciatively when he saw her in her short red skirt and parka.

Carlos shoved himself between the two taller boys. "OOOOH!" he exclaimed. "Miss Irene has a beau."

The two adults broke apart, and the boys scampered back to their desks, pretending to organize their supplies.

Miss Irene came into the room with a big smile on her pretty face. "Good morning boys!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Irene!" they said as one.

Her finely arched eyebrows rose. "Where is our other boy?" she asked.

"He's in bed with a terrible sore throat," Kendall explained, hoping that she would have pity on Logan for his earlier outburst in class.

"Oh," she said with concern, "I was afraid of that."

"Yeah! And Dr. Bell had to come and everything!" Carlos added.

"Aw. Poor boy," she sympathized, with sincerity. Kendall was hopeful that maybe Logan would not be punished for his tantrum after all.

Suddenly, a handsome blonde head appeared in the doorway of the classroom. Miss Irene smiled. "Will you excuse me for a moment, boys?" she asked.

They nodded. She walked to the doorway and stepped out. They could hear soft murmurs as the two adults spoke to one another. Miss Irene's tinkle of laughter rang throughout the hallway. They craned their necks to get a better look at the athletic-looking man in the v-neck sweater. He leaned over and give her a shy peck on the cheek.

The boys gasped. _Now, who was this guy?_ They wondered if either one of the men happened to be named Professor Weatherby, or David Duchell. They were not used to women displaying such open acts of affection in public. Carlos only saw his parents act like that at home.

This woman did not dress like other teachers either. She looked more like she had stepped out of a European magazine, rather than a classroom. They couldn't help but notice, that her skirts were shorter, and her tops were tighter, than any teacher that they had ever seen before too. Also, her make-up was like the type that movie stars wore. She was a complete enigma to them.

The two in the hall, parted from one another with a final giggle, and Miss Irene closed the door to the classroom. "Okay, boys," she said, as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary. "Let's get to work on our anatomy lesson."

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "I believe, she already has," he whispered out of the side of his mouth. Kendall's eyes bugged, and he shook his head at James.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, James?" she asked.

"Uh...no Miss Irene," he swiftly replied. "I'm just _really_ excited about the anatomy lesson today."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Then you, James, can begin by reading the first paragraph for us on reproduction," she said sweetly.

James blushed a deep red. He cleared his throat, and looked helplessly at the others. They were smiling smugly at him.

"H-human reproduction...is a..a necessary process of the c-cycle," he read, mumbling into his sleeve.

"James. I can not hear you properly. Please sit up straight, and speak clearly, or I will have no choice but to punish you," she said.

James reddened even deeper. Carlos giggled. "Y-Yes, Miss I-Irene," he coughed.

xxx

When it was time for lunch, Kendall and Carlos gave James a terrible hazing for his outburst in class.

"Are you _trying_ to get us into trouble, James?" Kendall demanded to know.

"No! I'm sorry! It just came out, okay?" he said.

"Well, I don't think we want to find out what her idea of a punishment is, for saying..._inappropriate_ things," added Carlos.

"I know..I know," James said, "it won't happen again."

"Let's go see Logan, first," suggested Kendall. The boys climbed the stairs, and burst into the room, hoping that Dr. Bell had made him all better. They stared at the bed.

Logan was sprawled out with his arms over his head, and he had tossed his blankets to the floor. He looked like he was desperately trying to cool himself...and he looked miserable. His face was still red with fever, and his eyes were runny at the corners.

"He does_ **not**_ look good," commented James.

"Poor guy," said Carlos."Why does he look even worse now, than he did before Dr. Bell came?"

Anna was already approaching the bed to check on him. "I'm afraid that he is apt to get worse, before he gets better, boys. He had a hefty dose of penicillin, and his body is trying to fight off the bad bacteria now."

"We'll just see him after school," said Kendall sadly.

"That would probably be best," Anna agreed, as she worked the thermometer under his tongue.

Even Anna was shocked to see that his fever had climbed by another degree. She walked with the boys down the hall, so that she could bring back some cool water and towels.

xxx

Unfortunately, Logan was not better when they returned later. Anna was still trying to reduce his fever with sponging, and dropperfuls of water by mouth, but it was hard for him to swallow it with his swollen throat.

Anna was hoping that it would not be necessary for Nurse Roderick to return, but she feared that she may need her if she herself could not get the fever to lessen. She slid the thermometer back into his mouth, and continued to wipe him down. The fever remained the same, and a slight rash was appearing on his cheeks and neck.

"Nurse Roderick is phoning from the Harding household to check on Logan," Sebastian said from the door. "Oh my, he does not look well at all."

Anna sighed. "I will speak to her," she said. "Can you keep an eye on him while I go down?"

"Of course," the butler replied. "By the way, Mrs. Mitchell put the call through...and is a bit upset to say the least."

"Ah yes...I take it she was not informed then?" Anna asked.

"Apparently not," Sebastian said dryly.

"Hello?" Anna said into the receiver.

"Yes," was the monotone reply on the other end. "Is this Anna?"

"It is," Anna replied.

"HOW IS MY BOY?" another frantic voice cut in. There was a momentary silence.

"Mrs. Mitchell," Nurse Roderick said without feeling, "you are intruding on a professional phone call. Who allowed this?" Mrs. Garcia tried to grab the receiver back.

"B-But I have a right to know how my son is!" she cried.

"The town also has a right to know that their employees are not abusing their place, by interfering in private phone conversations," she said flatly.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I promise you that I will get word to you as soon as you can see your son," Anna said with heartfelt compassion. "I will take the best care of him."

"Thank you so much, Anna. You are a dear," Mrs. Mitchell said with a catch in her throat.

"Very well," said the nurse. "Dr. Bell and I are giving him care as well, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Th-Thank _you_ too, Nurse Roderick," she said before handing the receiver back to Mrs. Garcia, who promptly disconnected.

"How is he?" the nurse wasted no time in asking.

"104.3," Anna replied. "He has also developed a light rash on his cheeks and neck."

"The fever needs to come down. I will speak to Dr. Bell about the rash, and see what he would advise me to do. The Harding triplets are all ill with the stomach flu, and I will have to see how soon I can break free," she explained.

"I understand. Will he need a second dose of penicillin then?" asked Anna.

"I will speak to him about that, and bring everything that I might need," she said.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly. She returned to Logan's bedside to find him thrashing about on his bed. His eyes were fluttering opened and closed.

She stroked his cheek to calm him. "Ice cream," he murmured.

"You want ice cream, love? Anything for my sweet boy," Anna said gently. He opened his big glassy brown eyes again, and stared at her blankly. "I'll bring you some," she said soothingly.

Anna returned with the dish of vanilla ice cream. She took a spoonful, and tried to feed it to him. He just stared at her, not really seeing her at all, and refused it.

"Hmmm," she said, setting it aside.

His eyes closed, then jerked open. "Mama?" he asked. Anna wasn't really sure how to respond.

"No...It's Anna, but you can see your mama really soon, okay?' she said.

He did not respond, but went back under. She set another cool cloth on his forehead which caused him to mumble again.

"What's that, dear?" she asked.

"Campy," he said clearly.

"Campy?" she asked. She wondered who or what Campy was.

"I want Campy!" he whined louder.

"Okay, love. We will find Campy for you," she reassured. She made a mental note to ask the boys if they knew anything about _a Campy._

Nurse Roderick showed up about an hour later, to find Anna still cooling him down with cool water. She shoved her own thermometer into his mouth roughly, and timed the reading.

"It is staying steady at 104.3, then?" she asked.

"Yes," said Anna.

"Dr. Bell does not want him to have another dose of penicillin until tomorrow. We need to lower his fever on our own," she stated. She pulled the pajama shirt over his head and set several cool cloths on his body. Anna removed them, to find them already heated from his skin. She was grateful that the nurse was at least including her in his care.

"I'll go get more cool water," Anna offered.

Together they were able to hydrate him enough with liquids, and cool him with the cloths, to lower his temperature back down to 103 degrees. "That is a good temperature," the nurse said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Anna was surprised that she was asking for her opinion. "Yes," she said. "It's high enough to fight the infection, but low enough to keep that wonderful brain of his from harm."

"Okay, then I will go now. I assume that you will let us know if he takes a turn for the worse," she said,

"I certainly will," said Anna, relieved that she could care for him on her own, from that point on.

The boys did not return to their room until bedtime. They studied Logan as he slept. He was restless, and kept mumbling incoherently. Anna had asked them about 'a Campy', but the boys told her they had no idea what that was. Now, he was saying it again.

"Campy!" he cried out from his bed, "I want Campy!"

They shrugged. Sleeping was difficult for all the boys with Logan rambling throughout the night. They kept worrying about him, and Anna kept coming in to check on him.

"I think we will have to rethink our sleeping arrangements tomorrow, if he is not better," Anna said sympathetically to the exhausted boys.

In the wee hours of the morning, Kendall woke to a strange sound. He flicked on the light, and stared at Logan. He was making little gasping squeaks, blinking his eyes open and closed, and his head was slightly turning from side to side.

"Anna! Sebastian! Anyone!" Kendall yelled down the hall. "Something is wrong with Logan!"

All those called came as quickly as they could, including Farmer Slate, who was already up for the day.

Anna examined Logan. "W-What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked with tears in his eyes. James and Carlos were already out of bed, and shaking with fear.

"I believe he is experiencing tremors," she explained.

"Tremors? What does that mean?" asked Kendall.

"A fever-induced seizure," she elaborated.

"Seizure!" exclaimed the farmer, stoking back the boy's hair. "Can't we do something?"

"It's not that uncommon in fevers this high, she said, removing the thermometer from underneath his arm. We need to call Dr. Bell at once. We'll get him into a tepid bath in the meanwhile," she said, trying to stay calm.

"I'll go phone Dr. Bell," volunteered Farmer Slate.

"I'll run the bath, and help you get him in," offered Sebastian.

Helga came to retrieve the frightened boys from the room. "Come on boys, I'll make you any breakfast that your hearts desire," she said kindly, putting her arms around them.

They left halfheartedly. "You're just down the hall for school, and you'll be the first to see him when he's all better," she reassured them.

Anna removed the rest of Logan's clothing, and draped a thin cover over him. Sebastian carried him to the bath, and slowly dipped him in.

He began to shake violently. His teeth clanked together, and his eyes opened and closed repeatedly. "I hope he doesn't go into shock," Anna said quietly, as she tried to soothe the trembling boy. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, sweet boy," Anna said in her soft brogue. He just stared back at her with big glassy brown eyes. The fever was obviously hindering his ability to process information. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Mama?" he asked again, in a tiny voice.

"It's okay, baby," Anna soothed, "Anna has you now."

He stared at them blankly. "I want Campy!" he cried, bursting into tears.

"Good boy!" Anna cooed. "You're coming out of it."

"I assume that I should phone Mrs. Mitchell and find out what this Campy is, that he refers to?" asked Sebastian.

"Please," said Anna. "We'll get Campy love, right after your bath, okay?"

xxx

The boys were quiet in class that day, and Miss Irene was not oblivious to the fact that they feared for their ailing friend.

She was very careful to let the boys choose assignments that they preferred to work on that morning. At lunch they saw Sebastian leading the dreaded nurse back in through the front door.

"Poor Logan," Carlos said when he saw her enter with a load of stuff.

"Yeah," said Kendall and James in unison.

She was asking to speak to Helga about using the kitchen. The boys were curious, but had to return to class, before finding out why.

They sat in class looking out at the now spinning snow as it fell. Miss Irene was already watching them with her now familiarly, dreamy look. They couldn't help but wonder about her complete fascination with snowflakes.

"It's snowing again boys!" she announced as if they hadn't noticed. "I know boys!" she continued, "let's make snowflake chains to celebrate winter!"

They stared at her in disbelief. _Did she still think that they were in first grade?_

"Oh boy!" Carlos exclaimed after a delayed reaction. "I never got a chance to make those!"

"Yes we did, Carlos," James reminded him. "Remember?" His eyes were wide.

"Yeah...like in **first** grade," Kendall said, hinting that it was something that first-graders would do.

Carlos did not get the hint. "No! I missed that day, and I was always sad that I never got to make one!" He pouted at the memory.

Kendall shook his head at James, who shrugged in return. Miss Irene passed out long sheets of semi-transparent white paper, and instructed them to fold them accordion-style. They took out their scissors and began to cut out small scalloped shapes. They worked intently at their desks for a long while.

When they finished, she said, "Okay boys, let's open them up, now!" She clapped her hands excitedly, as if their creations just might be museum-worthy.

They unfolded the chains carefully to show their masterpieces. Miss Irene squealed with delight.

"Wonderful job, boys!" she praised. "Now let's hang them up," she said, pulling a wooden step-ladder out of the supply closet.

She stood on it, and hung the ends of Carlos' chain on hooks across the classroom. "Why don't you boys make one to take back to Logan?" They tried their best not to look up her skirt, as she climbed the ladder higher.

"Uh...okay," Kendall said in bewilderment. _What on earth would Logan want with a paper snowflake chain? _he wondered. _Carlos...maybe, but Logan...no._

She reached for the end of James' extra frilly chain, and hung it on another hook. After hanging the last chain, they got to work on Logan's chain.

Kendall had to admit that he could not wait to see the look on Logan's face when they gave it to him, and told him that they had actually made it for him in class.

xxx

Unfortunately, they had to wait to find out what his reaction would be, because Sebastian stopped them on the way up the stairs, and told them that Anna and nurse Roderick were treating Logan in the room for a spiked fever. They washed for dinner instead, and went to Helga for more information on Logan's condition.

Helga was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen, but explained to the boys that the nurse had taken over her kitchen for a while, to prepare some remedies for her patient. Anna also mixed some health drinks for the boys, to begin a preventative regimen, beginning that evening. The boys were _not_ ready for what they learned next.


	46. The Remedies

The boys were not ready to learn that, while they were in school that morning, Logan had taken a turn for the worse. He developed symptoms that were not consistent with Streptococcus alone. He had a rash that resembled a sunburn, and he seemed to be experiencing stomach pain, as well as joint pain. His fever was difficult to gauge, because it continuously fluctuated, a couple of times, even reaching a high of over 105 degrees.

Sebastian told the boys that Logan had endured a trying day, and that Dr. Bell was debating whether to admit him to the hospital. It was becoming inconvenient for Nurse Roderick and himself, to travel back and forth, between both the Harding and Slate residences. A blood test and a throat culture had been done, but it would take time to interpret the results, and to determine what he had. They had no knowledge of how to treat him properly, without first understanding what was actually causing the symptoms.

They chose to continue treating him as they were, with penicillin, and any means possible, to reduce the fever spikes. If he did not improve, they were thinking about trying an experimental serum, Gamma Globulin, that seemed to have no lasting ill-effects, yet might boost the immune system against disease.

Meanwhile, the boys could visit Logan in their room, since they'd already been exposed to him throughout his couldn't have physical contact with him though, due to the rash that he developed.

They were to use the sitting room for a sleeping quarters, until he was well, and their room was disinfected as a precautionary measure. The boys were hoping that their little Logan, would not have to be taken away to the hospital. They couldn't imagine being there without him. Actually, they couldn't imagine being there with any one of them missing.

"Can we see him, now?" Carlos asked hopefully. "Just to let him know that we care?"

"I'm afraid not. Anna and the nurse are in there with the door closed, and they said that they would tell me when he was ready for company," the butler said.

The boys turned around glumly, and went back to the dining area to wait for dinner. There at the table, were three tall glasses of the yellowish-orange, murky drinks that they remembered from before, waiting for them.

xxx

Logan had in fact had a bad day, to say the least. After Anna and Sebastian removed him from his bath, and she dressed him in a light-weight pair of striped pajamas, he cooled down and even slept comfortably for a while. His temperature remained stable at 103.2 for over an hour, and Anna was about to phone Dr. Bell and tell him that they would not have to rush back over to check on him.

Then suddenly, Logan's rash reddened, resembling a bad sunburn on his face and neck, and he began to pant with pain, coming in and out of consciousness. His fever spiked again, well over 104 degrees, and Anna worried that the high fever could be dangerous if it stayed high too long. Dr. Bell and Nurse Roderick arrived shortly after, to find him unresponsive.

The doctor took a blood sample while Logan was still delirious and unaware, and gave instructions to do everything within their means to keep the fever below 105 degrees. He left, taking a phone call about a man with a serious leg injury. He intended to research Logan's symptoms that evening. He asked Nurse Roderick to stay at the farm to take care of him, and let him know of any sudden changes in his condition.

The nurse was left to take the throat culture herself. Anna saw that Logan seemed aware when she explained to him what was about to happen, and he just blinked when she held his chin steady. The nurse pried open his mouth with a tongue depressor, and shoved the swab down the back of his throat. His eyes met hers, and she saw pain flicker through them as he flinched away, tears dripping from the outer corners of his eyes. Anna hugged him to her, and kissed the top of his hot head.

Anna thought that it looked like the nurse was unnecessarily rough in taking the culture, and she couldn't help but let the anger register on her face, as she soothed him. The nurse appeared oblivious to her disapproval, and simply placed the swab in a jar with a lid. She began to write his information on the label.

Anna thought back to her own years of nursing, and could never imagine herself being so unsympathetic toward one of her patients. She decided right then, that she would try to be present for Logan as much as possible, to avoid leaving him alone with the woman. Better yet, she had high hopes that the nurse would be leaving shortly, and she would be able to care for him on her own.

Unfortunately, that was not to happen. He began to pant with inexplicable pain again, clutching at his abdomen. He curled himself up into a small ball and began to moan.

"What hurts, love?" Anna asked, "Your tummy?" He simply whimpered in response, the fever-glazed eyes once again blank. He began to shake with pain.

The nurse unbuttoned the pyjama top to find that the rash had spread to his chest. She asked Anna to bring more cool water for him, while she checked his vital signs. His eyes rolled back, as the fever began to ravage his body once more. Anna reluctantly left him to refill the bowl and find more towels and cloths.

Upon returning, she found that the nurse had stripped him of the pyjama bottoms as well, and laid him face-down on the bed. His limp little hand, hung over the edge of the bed. Anna could not help but be appalled by the sight of the deep purple swelling, where he'd been given the injection, the day before. She ghosted her fingers over it as she passed to lay down the bowl at his bedside. _No wonder the boy was afraid of this woman, _she thought.

She took the hot, limp hand between hers when she saw the nurse dab the bulb of the glass thermometer with petroleum jelly, and shake down the mercury. Anna knew that it was the most accurate way to take his temperature, especially since he could no longer close his mouth completely. His tongue was as swollen as his throat.

She inserted the thermometer, causing Logan to release a chain of incoherent words over the unexpected intrusion. Nurse Roderick pulled a gold stopwatch on a chain from the front of her uniform, and began to time the reading.

He mumbled again when she removed it and announced; "A core body temperature of 105.1," looking truly concerned for the first time. "We have to get his temperature down quickly!" she said with urgency, as she jotted the data down on his chart.

Anna's heart sank. She knew that he was most likely not just battling strep throat at this point, but something more. She mopped at his back with the wet cloth, noticing that the rash was also there now. The heat radiating from his body was intense, and he began to shudder with the touch of the cool water.

"I need to use the kitchen downstairs to steep some herbs, Anna!Please just continue to cool him down."

"Shouldn't I get him back into a bath?" asked Anna.

"I don't believe it will keep the fever down long enough. We need to cool him internally, to do that," she said as she rushed to the door.

"Catnip and fennel?" Anna knowingly. She'd resorted to using the remedy on occasion, when her own boys had fevers that did not respond to external cooling.

The nurse nodded. "It's worth a try at this point. Otherwise, we may just have to admit him." She left to prepare the solution.

Anna wet him head to toe with the cool water, while he muttered about how much he didn't like what she was doing. "I know baby, but we have to break this fever, okay?" she asked. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead, and he opened his big, glassy dark eyes to stare up at her.

"I want Campy," he repeated, his teeth chattering. Anna sighed. It bothered her that she could not give him the one thing he truly seemed to want the most. She meant to ask Sebastian about whether Mrs. Mitchell knew what it was.

"Your mama is going to have to take care of _that_ for you, dear," Anna said softly. "I'm afraid Anna does not even know what 'a Campy' is," she said, stroking his damp hair. His eyes drooped, and he moaned himself back to sleep, as she sang softly. He clutched at a handful of Anna's dress, keeping her close.

"I won't leave you, sweetheart," she whispered, even though he was already back under.

She was shocked at how quickly the water had become heated in the bowl. She needed to refill it quickly, but was afraid to leave him alone. She reached her hand outside the door, and rang the bell for Sebastian. He came with cool water, already assuming that it was what she was requesting. He also brought some drinking water. Anna squeezed a dropperful into the side of his mouth. He coughed, but it finally went down. She noticed that his tongue seemed was a scarlet red, as well as swollen.

"Sebastian, did Mrs. Mitchell know what 'a Campy' was?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have not been informed of the answer. I believe that she is working on it, as we speak," he said. Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

The nurse returned with a pitcher of liquid. "Let's get to work," she said abruptly. She rolled the boy to the edge of his bed and placed a pillow in the center. She placed a towel over the pillow, and rolled him back over it. He protested immediately, not understanding what was happening.

Anna hoped that he would be too disoriented to remember the procedure, but unfortunately, he seemed to be in and out of awareness. Nurse Roderick jerked his hips into place. Anna's disapproving stare bored through the woman's skull as she worked. The housekeeper crouched down on the floor, and tried to engage him.

"We are going to help cool you down, so that you can get better," Anna murmured in low tones. He stared back at her with trusting eyes, momentarily out of his fog, and aware of what she was saying. Her chest tightened, as she watched the red-head pour the solution into the bag. She hoped that the woman was going to make an exception this one time and be gentle, but she was not.

She thrust the end of the rubber tubing in, immediately reducing him to tears. Anna leaned her face close to his, and tried to distract him from his discomfort.

He shook his head fervently."No! S-S-Stop! Hurts!" he pleaded, breaking Anna's heart. She couldn't stand to see him cry. He was resisting, and Anna hated that she had to hold him down. She placed her palm on the small of his back, shocked at how it seared her skin to touch him.

"Anna, no! _Please d-don't!" _he begged.

"I know it hurts love, but it will all be over soon," she promised, looking up to glare at the nurse.

He screamed out, as she gave it a final thrust. The nurse straightened from her position. Anna wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. At that moment, Logan wasn't a teen-aged boy, but was a small frightened child, trapped in a body that was causing him such intense pain.

"There, it's in," the nurse said without any emotion, whatsoever.

Anna stroked his cheek tenderly, as he looked up at her with sadness and confusion. His doe-like eyes were asking her, _How could you let her do this to me, Anna?_

As she comforted him, his eyes grew heavy and began to droop. They had just fallen closed, when they sprang wide open. The nurse had begun to release the cool liquid into the inferno of his heated body. It was a shock to his system, and he whimpered in little squeaky gasps, trying to pull himself up on his forearms.

"Don't fight it, love," Anna pleaded, "It will just prolong it if you do, baby." She knew that the cooler fluid was probably sending his stomach into painful spasms.

The nurse sighed in annoyance. "He needs to stop resisting!" she snapped.

"Well, he doesn't understand, **that!**" Anna snapped back. Anna hated that she had to keep restraining him. He was sobbing now, and she wished that she could take his pain away. She forced him to look at her while she massaged his tense back.

"There, there. If you lie still and take it all in, Nurse Roderick can _leave_," she promised, with a slight edge to her voice. "Then _, Sebastian , Helga, and I , _will take good care of you," she whispered. He nodded pitifully, a little sob escaping his throat. He trembled as his body temperature began to drop rapidly.

It seemed like an eternity, before all the liquid was administered. Logan grunted, as she yanked the tube back out, and curled himself into the fetal position. Anna pulled his small body to her, and rocked him as the tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. He whimpered into her chest while she sang his favorite Irish lullaby. She was finally able to calm him into mere sniffles.

The nurse peered over her glasses, and stared at the scene before her with awe. She understood that Anna was as much of a nanny, as she was a housekeeper at Slate's Acres, but she could not comprehend the attachment that she had formed with the boys. She herself, had never allowed herself to get too close to _anyone, _never mind one stemming from a _professional_ relationship, but she had to admit that she liked this woman. She was a good person from what she could tell. She looked at the now sleeping boy in Anna's arms, and wondered if she still did have a lot to learn about human nature.

"That's good. He was able to release actual tears," the nurse said in a tone loud enough to startle him. He jumped in Anna's arms when he heard her voice.

"Anna," he whimpered, curling even closer into her chest. Anna was_ also_ pleased that he was not too dehydrated to produce tears, but at that moment her only focus was on coddling him.

Nurse Roderick sensed that Anna wanted her to leave. "I need to check him, now." she said, more quietly, this time.

He had just calmed back down, and Anna reluctantly released him from her arms, knowing that the nurse had to check to see if he needed to expel any of the liquid that his body had not been able to absorb. Anna took him back the moment that the woman finished, and checked his pulse and temperature, as well. She could feel his little heart racing, fearful of what she was going to do to him next.

"All done," Anna reassured him aloud, as much for the nurse's benefit, as for Logan's. "Now you may go to sleep, and get all better."

xxx

Carlos and James sat at the table staring at the health concoctions with dread. Carlos pouted at the drink before him. James' mouth began to salivate, as he remembered how he had to run to the bathroom and expel his drink before school, the first time. Kendall stared at his with interest. It did not look appetizing, but maybe it wasn't so bad.

They couldn't help but turn to stare at Kendall devilishly, when they recalled how he had been the reason that they were forced to drink them for two weeks, when he had contracted pneumonia.

_He was_ _in for a surprise. It was pay-back time, _they thought, nodding at one another as Kendall turned the glass every which way, to study its' contents. He was amazed at how it seemed to change color with each spin.

"Does this actually taste _good?_" he asked the other two.

"Uh..**.NO!"** James answered without hesitation, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"It has liquid _fish _in it!" Carlos whispered loudly.

Kendall wrinkled up his nose. "EW!" he said, with distaste marring his handsome features.

"Is it really, _that _bad?_" _Kendall wondered aloud.

"Oh, it's _**much**_ worse, than it looks or smells!" James warned.

Kendall took a tentative sniff, and gagged. "Can't we just..." he looked around, "you know...get rid of them?" he asked.

"NO! You may not!" Helga scolded, coming out of the shadows.

"**Where did you come from?" **Kendall squealed.

"Oh, I thought you boys might try to pull a fast one!" she exclaimed. "I am going to supervise this, and see to it that you boys drink every drop!" she threatened, her hands firmly on her hips."Remember, it's best to drink them down quickly."

They reached for the drinks, and took a small sip.** "Blahhh!**" Kendall yelled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "That is decidedly nasty!"

"I honestly don't think I can do it again, Helga!" James whimpered.

"Me neither!" said Carlos, folding his arms across his chest in protest.

"Do you _want _to be ill?" she asked.

"Won't we be ill,_ if_ we drink these?" asked Carlos. She stared at him sternly.

They sighed and took another swig, grimacing at one another, cheeks puffed up, and unable to swallow.

"Do you want to have to take catnip enemas like poor little Logan?" she asked.

"**WHAT?" **they yelled collectively, spitting the drink out all over the lace tablecloth.

"That's right, and you boys are next, if you get sick," she said wagging a finger at them. They began to chug the drinks down, tears streaming down their faces, as it burned the backs of their throats.

She rolled the lace tablecloth out from underneath the glasses to put into the laundry basket, sighing and muttering in German.

xxx

After dinner, the boys were told they could visit Logan. Kendall hid the paper snowflake chain in the pocket of his sweater. They walked in to find him awake and sitting propped against his pillows. He looked weak and sleepy, and his skin was _so pink._

"Hey Logie!" Carlos greeted, trying not to let on how shocked he actually was, to see him look like that. He giggled nervously. James swatted him on the back.

"Do you want company?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"Good, because we_ really_ missed you today," James said. Logan just looked at them blankly. His fever was low-grade now, but he was still feeling a little foggy.

**"We heard that you had to get an enema today! I bet it hurt!**" Carlos exclaimed, naively. Kendall came up behind Carlos, and slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from elaborating further.

Logan's eyebrows rose. He wrinkled his forehead, and a look of bewilderment crossed his small features. Then it dawned on him.._.something extremely uncomfortable...it wasn't a nightmare after_ _all..._

"Uhh...we have something to show you!" James announced, trying to change the subject. "We brought you something that we made in school today."

"Oooh! Yeah!" Kendall joined in, standing to pull the folded chain from his pocket. "Look! Look! Look!"

Logan watched with curiosity, as James took one end, Kendall the other, as they slowly unfolded the chain across the room. Carlos stood in the middle, grinning over the top, and helping to pull it carefully open.

"**Ta-Da!" **they cried, with big goofy grins on their faces. Logan blinked in wonder.

"Remember, first grade?" James asked.

"Miss Irene had us make this for you in class, today!" Carlos said happily.

"She thinks that we are _still, _in first grade!" Kendall added.

Slowly, a crooked smile began to spread across Logan's face. The boys laughed, pleased that they could make Logan smile...even on a day like today.

His eyes blinked opened and closed. They knew that he was fading fast. Kendall hung the chain from the hook where Rod already hung, covering the ruler completely. He wanted the snowflake chain to be the first thing that he saw when he woke up.

His head bobbed, as he listened to them relay stories about their week. They knew that what they were saying wasn't really registering, but they just wanted him to know how much they loved him. They spoke softly as they sat down on Carlos' bed, and watched and waited until Logan drifted back to sleep, before leaving.

They knew that they weren't supposed to have physical contact with him, but they threw caution to the wind, when they looked at their friend lying there. He looked so broken and small. They all walked over to his bedside, and leaned over, one at a time to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Logie-Bear," James said, looking back as they shut the door.


	47. The Campy

The boys woke up in the sitting room, feeling a little stiff from sleeping on the cots that had been wheeled in, rather than their own comfy beds. Also, they were not well rested, because they had taken full advantage of their new-found freedom, and stayed up late talking. No one could hear them behind the closed doors, and secluded from the rest of the bedrooms. At least Anna hadn't let on, if she had. The only drawback, was that Logan had not been there with them.

Anna was finishing up her early morning tasks, and came to make sure that the boys were up for school. "Top O' the morn' boys!" she called cheerfully.

"Logan's better?" Kendall asked immediately, when he heard her tone.

"Well...he's better than yesterday, and he's sleeping comfortably now," she explained.

"Oh," Carlos said with disappointment in his voice. "He's not all better?"

"Well, we can't expect more than that, for how ill he's been," she said softly. "The good news, is that he is still here at home with all of us, and that he is actually able to converse properly today."

"Can we go see him?" asked James.

"He's doing better lads, but he still needs his sleep. Even though his fever has stabilized, and he seems to be in less pain, his throat is still very sore, and he still has that rash," she continued.

"Why does he have that rash?" asked Carlos.

"I have my own theory...but I don't want to think along those lines, unless a proper physician tells me otherwise," she said, deep in thought.

"He is going to be all right, isn't he Anna?" Kendall asked.

"I know in me heart that he is, boys," she replied with certainty, reverting back to her brogue. They could not help but believe her sincerity. They all sighed in relief.

"We do believe that too, Anna," James said. She smiled at him.

"Faith can do wonders. You boys haven't forgotten to pray for him, have you?" she asked.

"NO!" they all answered at once. She chuckled.

"I didn't think so," she smiled. "Did you see that there is a very mysterious envelope, sitting in the foyer?"

James jumped to his feet. **"Is it for me?"** he exclaimed.

"Jeepers James!" Carlos squealed, "you almost scared me to death!"

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN THERE!" he shrieked, racing for the door.

"James! It's not like _Bonnie _is in the foyer!" Kendall teased. He decided to give James a little more hazing, and ran in front of him to get to the foyer first.

"Boys!" Anna warned, but shook her head, laughing.

"I might as well join 'em!" Carlos cried, as he raced after them. Actually, he was nosy, and wanted to know what Bonnie had written about California. It was all like a fairytale to him, and he loved fairy tales.

Kendall snaked around James at the last moment, and snatched the letter from the desk, where it was propped in plain view. _How did I miss that before, _wondered both James and Kendall.

"Kendall! That's not funny! Give it here!" James pouted.

"Oooooh! It's pretty! It has flowers on the envelope!" he mocked.

"Pleeease Kendall!" James cried, an edge creeping into his voice.

This was the first real letter from Bonnie, and he wanted it to be special. She had sent the postcard with her return address, as she'd promised, and he had returned a letter. A letter that still made him blush when he allowed himself to think about it. He had been overly romantic in his opinion, and had second thoughts about sending it, as it slid into the slot of the mailbox.

But it was the way James really felt in his young heart, and he couldn't help it if it all seemed like rainbows, and princes on white horses, with princesses in purple dresses, on the back. He was a hopeless romantic, who didn't want to admit it to the other boys, that he really, truly believed in those things. Now, here was Kendall making him feel all girly and silly, by waving his letter around in front of his face. To James, it felt like it symbolized his vulnerable heart, and all of his exposed weaknesses.

James blinked back to reality, in time to see Kendall's goofy, mischievous grin, as he sniffed it dramatically. "It smells all powdery," he cooed in his best girlish voice. He spun around with it. "Oh Jamie!"

Carlos shook his head at Kendall. "Just give it to him, Kendall," Carlos ordered.

"NO!" Kendall said in a bratty way, holding it up high over his head. "Make me."

Even Kendall wasn't sure why he was being like this. Maybe, he was a little jealous that James had a distraction from all the things going on in their life. Maybe he just wanted it to be the four of them, against the world. He really wasn't sure, but he dodged James' next two attempts to retrieve the letter.

James' eyes flashed, with building frustration. "What, are you jealous of a _girl_ now?" James asked with his jaw clenched. They had to get ready for school, and he had really planned to go off alone,to read the letter in privacy, before they had to leave. Kendall was ruining that plan.

"You wouldn't act this bad around Logan. He thinks you're wonderful, and looks up to you," James reprimanded.

Kendall was quiet for a moment. His eyes registered the hurt for a second, then he turned his jaw up in defiance. "I'm not jealous of a girl. Take that back, and I'll give it to you." He tucked it firmly under his arm. James had, had enough. He lunged at Kendall, knocking him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Carlos cried, "we're going to get in trouble!"

James turned his head to look at Carlos, and to reassure him that he just wanted the letter not a fight, when Kendall grabbed James' hair and tried to pull him from him. They rolled around until James had Kendall pinned face-down on the floor. He locked himself over him, and leaned into his ear.

"**Stop acting like a five-year old, and give me the letter, _NOW!_**_"_ James demanded.

Kendall giggled devilishly. "Okay, okay, just get off of me." James loosened his grip, and Kendall tried to slither away. James repeatedly swatted him full-force, until Kendall dropped the letter to rub the sore spots.

"Owww," he whined. "You didn't have to _beat _me for it!"

"I_ most _certainly did," answered James with a smirk. "And there's more where _that _came from, if you ever do that again," he warned. "I am bigger than you, and I will prove it."

Kendall retreated a bit. He had never seen James act this way with anyone, other than the bullies from school. He swallowed. He really didn't want James to be mad at him, and he wasn't even sure why he acted the way he did. He stood up slowly, and looked down.

James walked away with his letter. He stopped and turned around. "I will see, you** boys,** later," he said, in a very mature manner. Kendall couldn't resist rolling his eyes for Carlos' benefit.

"Aw, I wanted to know what she wrote, and now he's excluding both of us, because of you," Carlos accused. Carlos stared at Kendall. He was used to Kendall being the mature one who broke up mostly his and Logan's fights. Kendall's eyes glistened with tears.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Carlos asked sadly.

"I'm s-sorry," Kendall stammered. He quickly wiped a tear away, that was inching down his cheek. Carlos put his arm around Kendall's waist.

"I forgive you," Carlos said with a grin. "Besides, it was kind of fun watching James beat your behind!"

Kendall pushed Carlos in the forehead. "Let's go eat. Lover-boy can catch up to us later," he said.

xxx

Mrs. Mitchell rushed to Slate's Acres as soon as she had word, that she could come and visit her son. She walked into the boys' room and stood at Logan's bedside. She was not prepared for how he looked. A lump formed in her throat, as she brushed the hair back from his rosy face. He was sound asleep, and still looked like her little boy, only so much bigger.

She felt like she was missing out on so much of his growing up, having him at the farm and not at home with her. He had changed so much, even since the start of the summer. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. He felt so warm. His eyes fluttered, but fell closed again. He never knew who was kissing him, but somebody always was.

She laid the plate of chocolate-chip cookies, that she had baked the night before, down on his bed-side table. They were his favorite, and even if he didn't eat them, she wanted him to know that she had never forgotten. He was snoring softly now, his mouth open and his hand limp in hers. She decided to let him sleep longer, and to go visit with Anna, but first, she pulled the tan and brown, stuffed dog, from her handbag. It looked remarkably similar to the one that he had lost when he was four.

_-flashback-_

His dad had bought it for him when he was two, and he was to spend his first night away from Mama. The 'guys', being his friends and brothers, were all going camping and they brought their sons along. They believed that they should start early, teaching them the ways of the land. Logan had not cooperated in the plan. He cried the entire trip there, realizing that he was getting further and further away from his mama, with each passing mile, not making Mr. Mitchell a favorite among the other men.

"Can we pull over here, first?" he had asked, when they neared a general store, outside of the campgrounds.

He took the heart-broken toddler into the store, to try to find any way at all, to console him.

"Puppa," Logan said, pointing to a stuffed dog he spotted behind the counter.

"You like that puppy?" Mr. Mitchell asked hopefully. It didn't look like it was for sale, but he was willing to offer just about anything for it, if it would stop him from crying. He nodded to his dad.

"I'm sorry," said the old man behind the counter. "To be honest, I don't even know why that's there. We don't even sell stuffed toys. I have a pretty nifty top...a puzzle-"

Logan began to wail again, startling the elderly man, stiff. "Oh my! He does have a set of lungs, doesn't he?"

"Yes!" Mr. Mitchell shouted over the crying, "He certainly does, and he wants that dog!" He rubbed the little boy's back, trying to comfort him.

"Where's his mama?" asked the old man accusingly, as he squinted up his eyes. The mention of her sent the toddler into louder wails. Mr. Mitchell sighed.

"Look...I made a mistake. I wanted my boy with me and the guys, who are patiently waiting out there," he gestured toward the window, " the other boys seem to be okay, and they've all tried to console him...LOOK! I MESSED UP, OKAY!" he finished, out of breath.

The old man shook his head. He reached for Logan. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid of him, and leaned in for him. Mr. For a moment, Mr. Mitchell was hurt that Logan would go to a stranger, yet not even stop crying for his own father.

"Oh, you _are _cute, aren't you?" he said to Logan.

The little boy studied every facet of the old man's face with interest. He bounced him up and down. Logan smiled at him, showing off an array of dimples. The old man laughed. He walked him over to the stuffed puppy on the counter.

"I can't _sell_ this doggy to you, but I can _give _it to you," he said softly, handing the puppy to the little boy. Logan reached for it with his chubby hands, and hugged it to his chest. He smiled happily up at the old man.

"Y-You'll do that?" asked Mr. Mitchell in surprise.

"For him, I will," he said handing the baby boy back to his daddy. "But you tell Daddy, that this is no place for a precious baby like you." He gave the man a stern look.

"Yes, sir," said Mr. Mitchell gratefully. "Th-Thank you."

The old man waved goodbye to Logan, as he snuggled the puppy, and waved back to him.

xxx

One cloudy afternoon, when Logan was four, Mrs. Mitchell took him and his stuffed puppy, to the park. She often took him there to tire him out, so that he would take an afternoon nap for her. He was an energetic four-year old, and it had become a regular routine.

He slept with the puppy, and took it everywhere with him, so of course it went that day as well. Often times, the puppy would cause everyone to be late when they had to return to get it from the house, so this time she made a special point of grabbing it, even though Logan did not.

It had come to be known as _Campy,_ because when they asked him what he wanted to name him, he kept saying _Campy. _They weren't sure if he was actually saying, camping or Campy. Regardless, the name stuck and from that point on, they referred to it as such.

At the park, Mrs. Mitchell sat on a bench reading her book, while her rambunctious son ran up and down the slides, played in the grass, and dug in the sandpit. She was pleased that her son would most likely tire himself out, and take a nap when they got back.

The clouds began to gather overhead. She peered at them, hoping that they would disperse and let her son play longer, but they turned a deep gray, and a rumble of thunder threatened to open up the sky. She had no choice but to gather up her son, and return home.

"Mama, I don't want to leave!" he protested, when she approached the sandbox.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's going to rain."

"So?" he asked. "I want to play in the rain!" He was being stubborn, so she eventually leaned down and picked him up, struggling all the while, to walk him home before it poured. She was concerned about dangerous lightning.

He flailed, and reduced her to threats as she clutched at him the whole way home. The skies finally did open up, and drenched both mother and son only a block from home. Logan cried, and tried to tell her something, but the frustrated young mother wanted no part of his never ending tantrum.

It wasn't until they were inside the house and out of the storm, that Mrs. Mitchell realized that he had left _Campy._ He was heartbroken. As soon as the storm ceased, she took him back to look for the toy.

"He'll dwon in the wain Mama!" he sobbed.

"No, puppies don't drown in the rain, Logie-Bear," she promised.

They searched hours for the puppy, but it was a mystery that she could not solve. "Did you bury him in the sand?" she finally asked.

"NO!" Logan cried in horror. "I would neva' do that!" He shook his head vigorously.

"Okay..." she sighed. She was running out of ideas. "Did he play hide-and-seek with you?"

Logan burst into tears. "No! He's gone foreva' Mama!" he sobbed.

She decided to convince him that the puppy had temporarily run off to play with other puppies, and that he would return when he was good and ready. Secretly, she was racking her brain to think of a way to replace the puppy.

"He'll come back...eventually," she promised the inconsolable child, who looked up at her with so much trust.

That evening, he could not fall asleep without _Campy._ His mum was exhausted from reading him stories late into the wee hours of morning. He finally succumbed to sleep when the morning light came through the blinds.

She tip-toed from the bedroom, fearful that he would wake up, and start the process all over again. She kissed away the tears all night long, and she needed to tend to her own life for a couple of hours.

Oddly enough, when he awoke from his snooze, and came into the living area where she sat at the table, he never mentioned the lost puppy. To her amazement, he simply sat down by her, and began to color with his crayons. As a matter of fact, he never mentioned the lost toy again.

-flashback ended-

Now, she tucked the look-alike stuffed puppy under her son's arm, and smiled before leaving the room to visit with Anna, and catch up on stories about the boys.

Logan awoke an hour later, confused over why he was holding a stuffed toy. He picked it up and studied it, wondering why it seemed so familiar to him. Then he had a flashback, allowing the memories in, and feeling conflicted. On the one hand, he associated the dog with loss and sadness, on the other hand, he felt warmth and comfort when he held it.

He finally let himself think back to the night that he actually lost it. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the stuffed dog in his lap. He had suppressed those feelings all of those years. _Where did you come from, _he wondered.

A void was finally filled. He could see that this puppy was new, but it didn't matter at this point. "Campy," he mouthed to himself.

He didn't want the other boys to see it, but he didn't exactly want to give it up, either. He was sure that they were still at school, so he kept it in bed with him for just a little while longer. Mrs. Mitchell walked in to find him awake.

"Hi Angel! How are feeling now?" she asked lovingly. She sat on the edge of his bed. Logan pouted at her.

"I want to go home, Mom," he said without hesitation. Mrs. Mitchell wasn't surprised, but she was at least expecting to have a little interaction with him before he went down the usual path of begging to go home.

"I don't like our new teacher, Farmer Slate scares me, and...now _I'm sick!_" he cried, wincing from using his voice. She sighed deeply.

"I want to take home," she said, stroking his hair, "but you know that I'm not home enough to take care of you in this condition, and I simply can't remove you from Slate's Acres, anyway."

Logan looked like he was about to panic, and it troubled her that even ill, he was insisting on arguing. She pushed the puppy closer to him. He glanced down at it and didn't protest.

"I also know about all the trouble that you boys still manage to get yourselves into, even here," she said quietly. Logan crossed his arms and looked away. "I_ am_ informed about everything."

She unfolded his arms, noticing how hot his skin felt. She unfurled each curled finger gently, as she always did when he was stressed. He began to relax. "You need to focus on getting well, not on going home."

He looked at her in disbelief. _How could she be bringing all of that up now? How could she not understand that the two were linked? If he could go home...he would get better, wouldn't he? _

"I know that the farmer is strict with you boys-" she began.

"Strict?" Logan asked.

She locked eyes with him. His were hurt and confused. "Stop it right now, Logan," she warned. "Anna, Helga, and Sebastian are taking good care of you, and you will get medical care that others would only dream of being able to have access to."

"Great," he croaked out hoarsely.

His throat was clenching up and the tears sprung to his eyes. He stared up at her with a sad puppy-dog look. She couldn't help but remember how her husband had said that the stuffed dog looked just like him when he was asking them for something that he knew that he couldn't have. She squeezed his hand, and the tears spilled down his pink cheeks.

"Don't do this, baby," she pleaded.

He rolled away from her and curled up. Another motherly memory returned, of Logan making himself into a tight little ball when he was scared or sad. In a way, she was glad that he still retained some of his childish characteristics from his earlier days. She allowed herself a moment to reminisce.

- flashback -

One particularly worrisome habit, that he'd had as a little boy, was sucking his thumb. Mr. Mitchell had become so concerned that they could not break him of the habit, that he had asked a child psychologist for an appointment.

She met with the parents first, as part of standard procedure, and asked them why they were so concerned about their child's habit.

"Because we are at our wits' end here," explained Mr. Mitchell.

She turned to Mrs. Mitchell for her input. "Because none of the suggestions on how to break a child of thumb-sucking, have worked," she stated.

"And do you fear that he may, _never_ stop?" she asked, causing them to look at one another in confusion.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell , do you know any grown men who suck their thumb?" she asked.

"Um..no," replied Mr. Mitchell looking at his wife.

"Do you?" she asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"I hadn't thought of that...but I'll have to say...no," she answered.

"Well. I highly doubt that your son is going to be one of the first," she announced. There was silence in the room.

"I watched him interact with my assistant in the waiting area, and he seems like a perfectly healthy, intelligent boy. When his..._habit_ becomes too much of an issue for him, he will likely stop on his own. If he does not, and continues to do it at inappropriate times, give me another call," she advised.

"That's it?" asked Mr. Mitchell. "We're on our own, here?"

"I think what she is saying dear, is that Logan is not a grown man, and he is comforting himself...for now," Mrs. Mitchell said, looking at the woman for reinforcement.

"Bingo!" said the woman with a grin. She stood and shook both of their hands.

A few weeks later, Logan had quit on his own without intervention. They never knew whether he stopped to please his parents, or whether he lost interest in the thumb on his own. They never questioned it.

_-End of flashback-_

Now, he was lying beside her, vulnerable and scared. He was obviously still ill, and it was breaking her heart. She rubbed his back. She could swear that he was even hotter to the touch, than he had been earlier.

"Are you feeling worse, baby?" she asked.

"My throat hurts now, Mom," he mumbled.

"Do you want me to get Anna to give you some medicine?" He nodded, not wanting to use his voice any more. "I'll go get her, and I'll be back to visit you tomorrow. I'm off to work now" He did not respond. She hoped that he wasn't still crying.

She kissed him on the back of the head, and left. He felt suddenly empty, and very lonely with her gone. He felt like it was his fault that she had left without them talking much. He had acted so childish when she was there, because that was how exactly how he felt at the moment, childish and helpless. He squished the puppy under the blanket...maybe a little too hard, and thought he would keep it in bed with him, for a little while...but just this one time.

Anna came in with some water, and a brown bottle of medicine that she had picked up at the pharmacy. She had heard about his visit with his mum, and decided to tread lightly.

"I'm here love," she coaxed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh my sweet boy," she soothed, holding him in her arms. "Does your throat hurt?" She decided to give him a way out. He nodded.

"I have something to fix that," she said. She reached for the brown bottle and a spoon.

"Ughh.." he groaned. "Isn't that the stuff that Dr. Bell gave me before? It tastes like paint thinner!" he said hoarsely.

"I hope that you do not know that, from first-hand experience," she teased, giving him a wink. He couldn't help but to smile faintly, back at her. "Now open up, love."

He reluctantly, opened his mouth a teeny bit, and closed his eyes. She forced the spoon between his lips and quickly tilted it to deposit all the liquid at once. He gagged and crossed his eyes, moaning and sputtering. His facial expressions were so funny that Anna couldn't help but bellow with laughter. She ruffled his silky hair.

"You are such a big ham!" she chuckled. She let him wash down the aftertaste with a drink of water. When she took his temperature, a little frown fell upon her pleasant features.

"Am I getting worse, Anna?" he pouted.

"Naw, love," she said, mussing his hair again. "You just need to get some more sleep, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed in a tiny voice. When Anna left, he curled back up into a little ball, and pulled the covers over his head except for a little breathing gap. He was beginning to tremble, the chills returning, and his body aching.

He didn't know if it was because he felt so much worse again, and that scared him, or if it was that he felt so lonely without his mom or the others. Or maybe...it was because he had been through such a bad week with Nurse Roderick on duty. Maybe.._._ it was because his bottom was so sore from being poked and prodded so much that it throbbed. Or maybe, the new stuffed puppy, also named '_Campy' _now, had just brought back too many painful memories. He couldn't be sure... but he held the puppy close to his chest, and curled his body around it. He let his eyes droop closed, and somehow...some way...his thumb made its' way into his mouth... but it was just this_ one_ time.


	48. The Midnight Run

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! If you care, at least! :) This was ready yesterday, but just getting a chance to submit it today. I really want to get the V-day chap up by tomorrow at the latest, dang it! Weird things are going on with my computer... Sigh...Anyway, enough about me...**

"Aw! Come on Jamie, tell me what she wrote. Please?" asked Carlos.

"No, I'm not ready. And don't call me Jamie!" James said haughtily.

"Not ready? Not fair. And you never cared when _I _call you Jamie, before." Carlos pouted.

"That's true," James had to admit. Really, he was still miffed at Kendall for the letter-grabbing incident. "Come here," he whispered, giving Kendall the eye as he pulled Carlos aside.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't care if you're telling secrets about _Bonnie_, you know!" he called after them.

"**Oh my god! You're kidding!"** Carlos squealed.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm supposed to fall for that one, guys!" Kendall retorted, trying desperately not to look like he was pouting.

"**WHAT? GET OUT OF TOWN!" **Carlos shouted excitedly. Kendall was definitely pouting now. He sat down in his chair dramatically, and folded his arms over his chest. James just stared at him smugly, his eyes wide with secretive glee.

"I thought you were my friend, Carlos," Kendall said, loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"I **am **your friend, Kendall. I'm not the one excluding you. I thought you and James were friends, too," Carlos said. The boys looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, James," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, too," said James.

"Okay! NOW TELL ME!" yelled Kendall, clamoring to get to them.

"Okay." James hesitated a good long while, making Kendall practically dance in his spot with anticipation. James took a deep breath. Kendall was just thinking to himself that the information better be worth the wait...

"Bonnie got a role in a Hollywood movie!" he blurted out. Carlos screamed, and jumped up and down with Kendall.

Kendall finished screaming. "Now, what does this have to do with us?" he asked.

James stared at him like he was crazy. "Be—cause—I-am-crazy-about-her, and she has a part in a HOLLYWOOD MOVIE!"

"That's terrific," said Kendall flatly.

"There's more!" cried Carlos.

"There is?" asked Kendall, not sounding too convinced.

"She wants to introduce us to her dad's friend,s when we go out there to visit her!" James continued.

"Really?" Kendall said, not sure if he cared.

"YES! And her dad actually does some really stuff for the movie industry, behind the scenes. Something called _producing._ She said that he always wanted to do this sort of thing, even when silent films were the only ones. Now that there are talkies, he's …."

James grabbed his letter for reference. He unfolded it quickly and scanned it."Living the American dream! I guess that her parents came from Sweden a few years before she was born," James explained.

"Geez! That is great!" cried Kendall, becoming more interested.

"She said that she loves it in California...and she misses us...and..oh-" James cut himself off, blushing a deep crimson. Kendall had the urge to grab the letter and tease him, but he decided not to start that again.

"I can't wait to tell Logan!" Carlos exclaimed. They all stared at one another.

"Yeah, when can we see Logan?" asked Kendall.

"Let's find out, before we have to go to hockey practice," said James.

Kendall slapped himself on the forehead. "I forgot all about hockey practice!" he exclaimed.

"How could you? I reminded you about it this morning," said James.

"It just doesn't feel right without Logan," said Kendall.

They climbed the stairs and met Sebastian in the hallway. "Yes, you may visit him now," he said.

"All right!" cried Carlos.

"You might not want to be that boisterous though. He tends to get headaches," Sebastian warned.

Carlos nodded, placing a hand in front of his mouth, and making a lip-sealing gesture.

They walked in to find Logan with his eyes closed. "Shoot! He's asleep!" Carlos whisper-yelled. Logan opened one eye. "HE'S AWAKE!" Carlos shouted, breaking his own promise, and lunging for his friend. Logan's eyes widened, as he flinched. Kendall caught Carlos by the arm.

"Easy there, bronco! He's sick, remember?" Kendall asked.

"Oh..sorry, Logan," Carlos mumbled.

Logan smiled. His teeth looked so shockingly white against his dark pink skin. What bothered them the most was that he was actually beginning to look gaunt, as if he had lost a lot of weight. They tried not to look worried.

Kendall cocked his head to one side, and stared at the bed. Something brown and fuzzy was sticking over the top of the blanket. Logan followed his gaze to the stuffed puppy's ear. His eyes grew round when he realized that the puppy was now partially visible. He raised his arm as if casually stretching, knocking _Campy_ to the floor with a soft thump. All three boys stared down at the discarded toy.

"So..." Logan said, trying to distract them, "how was school today?"

Kendall smiled and bent down to pick it up. He brushed it off, and turned it around to face Logan. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Pffft! My mom was here today...and how did that get there?...she just came to see me...how old does she think I am?" he rambled. They knew that he was most likely blushing beneath the rash.

"He's cute!" exclaimed Carlos. "Did she bring him for you?"

"W-What? That?" he asked, pointing to the dog. His eyes were huge. He shrugged.

"Aw. He's sad. He wants you," Kendall said, making it move with each word. Logan folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"I have a teddy bear at home," James suddenly chimed in. "I wanted to bring him, but I thought that you guys might laugh."

Logan looked down, and began to play with a string at the edge of his blanket. "I wouldn't laugh," he said quietly, his voice sounding hoarser.

Kendall tucked the puppy back under Logan's arm. "You don't have to act all tough. We already know that you are a force to be reckoned with," he said with a grin.

Logan smiled faintly. "Yeah, and if he makes you feel _any _better now, that's a good enough reason to keep him," said James.

"What's his name?" asked Carlos. Logan swallowed. He hadn't actually uttered the name aloud in years. They waited patiently.

"Campy," Logan whispered, his eyes filling up. They sat around the perimeter of Logan's bed when they realized that he was getting emotional.

"Tell us about him," said Kendall. "Why Campy?"

"I had one like him when I was two. I got him with my dad when we went camping. I lost him when I was four...and I tried not to ever, ever think about him again," Logan cried. His throat was really beginning to sting.

They each laid a comforting hand on his overheated body. "It's okay to want something from your past, Logan. Especially, here at Slate's Acres," Kendall said softly.

Logan twisted the puppy every which way, as he bit his lower lip. He nodded. "Maybe, just while I'm sick," he agreed. He looked up at the boys with big dark brown orbs, that resembled two glassy marbles. "Thanks, guys," he whispered.

"You don't have to thank us, Logan. We love you!" Carlos said, kissing him on the forehead without thinking.

"UH-OH!" they all chorused. Carlos shrugged.

They could see that Logan was getting drowsy. "We have hockey practice pretty soon," he said.

Logan looked sad. He knew that he would never be able to so much as skate, never mind play hockey with his stiff arms and legs, but it didn't make it any easier to know that he was missing out.

"We have to go deal with the gang," James added, thinking it sounded less appealing.

"We'll miss you!" cried Kendall, rising from the bed.

"Yeah-" Carlos began, stopping when he noticed the plate of chocolate-chip cookies on the night stand. "Did your mom bring these, too?" he asked excitedly.

Logan glanced over. "I guess," he said. Carlos reached over and grabbed one, forcing the entirety of the cookie into his mouth.

"We'll visit you later," said James. "We actually have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll have something to look forward to..." Logan trailed off. His eyes were like weights in his head. He fought to open them back up.

"Bye, Logan," Carlos said, shoveling one more cookie in on the way out the door. He did not respond. He was already sound asleep with Campy.

xxx

The boys went to their hockey practice. When they entered the rink, Biff, Jeb, Wes, and Eric, were already warming up. They looked over at the three boys, immediately noticing that Logan was missing. They began to skate over.

Expecting some hazing from the gang about where the 'baby bookworm' was, James stood tall and subconsciously folded his arms across his chest.

Kendall was also prepared for a fight. No one was going to say _anything_ bad about Logan now. Carlos tapped his helmet, his mouth set in a straight line as they approached.

"Hey. Where's Logan?" Wes asked. He had actually called him by his given name. They were surprised that he had not used a derogatory nick-name.

"He's sick," offered Carlos bluntly.

"How sick?" asked Biff, looking genuinely concerned.

"Really sick," answered James.

"I figure he'd have to be, to miss a practice," said Biff, messing with his blade. "He's actually a pretty tough kid."

"Yes...he is," agreed Kendall, relaxing out of his fighter stance. _ Maybe the rivalry was ending._

"They don't know what he has yet, but he gets fevers and he has a skin rash," James told them.

"That _does _sound serious," said Eric. "Is it contagious?"

"We really don't know," Kendall said honestly. "I guess it could be, but we haven't caught it yet and he's been sick for over a week."

"Of course, our cook makes us health drinks to stave it off," Carlos, said, using Helga's own words, and scrunching up his face in distaste, as he visualized the drinks.

"We may have to try those," said Wes.

Surprisingly, the guys did not seem overly worried about catching it. "Well, let him know that we hope he feels better, real soon," Jeb said. "We need him for the final game if we're going to stand any chance of taking this all the way."

Kendall smiled. "We'll do that." They all slapped hands together before skating off to get into formation.

xxx

Sebastian arrived to pick up the weary boys from practice. He climbed out, opened the boot, and slung the bags in. They groaned when they crawled into the back. Too many late nights, talking and stressing over Logan, was catching up to them.

The butler drove a while, giving the boys time to unwind before breaking the news to them. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid that your friend is not doing well this evening."

"WHAT?" they cried. They had just been with him a couple of hours before.

"His fever spiked again, and he appears to be in a lot of pain. He won't eat or drink for Anna. I just want to prepare you before we reach the farm, lest he has taken a turn for the worse," he said gravely.

The boys were sullen. They prayed the entire way home that there would be a miracle, and Logan would be sitting up smiling and waiting for their return. Instead, Helga greeted them, and told them to wash up for dinner.

"We really don't feel like eating, Helga," James said.

"I understand boys," she replied. "I'll bring you a light snack."

They ate, finished their homework and dressed for bed. There was no staying up and talking that evening, but they had become accustomed to staying up, and they awoke around eleven-thirty, wondering why they could not stay asleep.

They sighed in the darkness. "Are you guys awake?" asked Carlos, knowing full well that they were.

"Yes, Carlos," Kendall replied.

"Well I can **not **sleep!" he huffed.

"No, we have our schedules all messed up," explained James.

"Can we turn on the light?" Carlos asked.

"Might as well," said Kendall.

Carlos stumbled around in the dark, crashing into miscellaneous items. "Ouch!" he cried. The light finally clicked on.

Their pent-up frustration took over. Within fifteen minutes, the boys were finishing up a pillow fight, playing tag, and all out acting silly. Just as Carlos was upside-down on the floor spinning, a light came on from the other side of the french doors. It was almost midnight now, and the boys wondered what was going on.

They crowded at the doors, trying to peek through the lace curtains. Farmer Slate was standing there with Anna, talking fervently to one another.

"Turn off the light!" Kendall hissed.

Carlos ran and turned off the lamp, causing it to crash to the floor and shatter. The farmer turned his head toward the sitting room, and the boys trembled in fear. To their surprise, he never came in. Instead, he followed Anna up the staircase.

Logan's breathing was labored, when the farmer stepped in to see him. "I put him into a cool bath, but I can't bring down his fever," Anna said with fear in her voice.

The farmer nodded. He could see that the boy was in pain. Logan alternated between unconscious and thrashing about in agony. "I'll go warm up the truck," said Farmer Slate.

"Shouldn't we use the town car, so that we can lay him in the back?" asked Sebastian.

"There's no time for that," the farmer said, having flashbacks of his wife in distress.

"Let me dress him quickly," said Anna.

"No time for that, either," the farmer said. "just wrap him in blankets, Anna. You can hold him in the truck."

The farmer left to warm up the truck, while the butler and Anna swaddled his small nude body with the blankets. She left him with Sebastian while she threw on her coat, and grabbed her handbag.

Farmer Slate returned to carry Logan out to the car. Anna raced ahead and climbed into the cab. He placed the curled up boy across her, and she hugged him close.

Inside the farm house, the boys were crying. They opened the doors, and ran to the front window to see the truck pull away.

"Will Logan be okay?" Carlos wailed.

James and Kendall, were ashen with fear and worry. Helga came running when she heard the boys awake. "Boys! Boys! He will be fine. They can do much more for him at the hospital, than we can do here! Okay?" she said soothingly. She pulled them into a group hug.

They sniffled into her chest. "They will let us know how he is, as soon as they know," she assured them. "Try to sleep now." She led them back into the sitting room. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed when she found the broken lamp.

Carlos wailed louder. He figured that he was in big trouble. After all, it was him that broke it in the first place.

"Never mind about that, now," she said, helping them into their cots. "I'll clean it up before I turn out the light."

xxx

At the hospital, the staff was alerted that a boy was on the way, in need of emergency care. The team of doctors and nurses met the two at the entrance, and took Logan from their arms. They placed him on a gurney. He was completely unresponsive. They wheeled him through the double doors immediately, leaving the two forlorn figures behind.

A pretty olive-complected nurse, came out to tell them that he was in good hands now. "Thank you for that," Anna said.

"May I bring you tea or coffee?" she asked.

"I would love some tea," Anna replied glumly.

"The same for me," said Farmer Slate. They sat down on the row of empty seats, waiting in silence.

The nurse returned with a tray, and two cups of hot tea, lemon and honey. "Thank you," they said.

After forty-five minutes, the double doors swung open, and out walked a young dark-haired doctor in glasses. He studied his clipboard. "I have information on Logan Mitchell," he announced. They stood immediately.

"We are his temporary guardians," the farmer stated. A guilty expression crossed his face. It did not go unnoticed by the young physician. His wise eyes seemed to miss nothing. He redirected the conversation toward Anna, whose face was kind, and full of concern.

"As you know, I am not the boy's regular physician, but I am the one on duty this evening. Dr. Bell has been notified of his admission to the hospital this evening, and we have spoken. We have results from the lab, and we have drawn reasonable conclusions together. His illness began as Streptococcus, and progressed to Scarlatina."

He waited a moment before continuing, allowing them time to take in the information. Anna nodded. "I was afraid of that," she said softly. The farmer looked shocked.

"Isn't that...extremely dangerous?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"It certainly can be. In his case, I believe that he was given good care early on, resulting in a milder effects of the disease. He is well hydrated, and the fever has not done any irreversible damage to his organs." He smiled at Anna. "I assume that you were one of his caretakers?" he asked.

Anna nodded and tried to get back on subject. "How long will he need to stay here?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that is out of my hands, all together. The law states that when any case of Scarlet Fever is reported, they are to be quarantined immediately. Obviously, that was unknown until tonight, and I believe the illness has mostly run its course, but it is not up to me."

At that moment, Anna realized that he was staying overnight, and that he did not have Campy with him. She kept her thoughts to herself. "When can we see him?" she asked.

"You will be able to _see_ him, but not touch him. We have him on an intravenous line with penicillin, and he has been given a dose of gamma-globulin to boost his immunity. They are placing him in his room, as we speak. I must ask, are there any other children in the household?"

"Yes. Three other boys of about the same age," the farmer replied.

"I'm afraid that they will need to be given the same serum. Will you be able to bring them in tomorrow morning?"he asked.

"Yes," Farmer Slate replied.

"Good. Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"How long do you estimate that he will be here?" Anna asked.

"Probably a week, at the most," he said. She nodded. "I'll let the nurse know that you want to see him, before you leave."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Farmer Slate said.

"My pleasure," he said. He shook their hands, and disappeared through the double doors.

The nurse stepped out. "You can see him, now," she said through the surgical mask. She was completely covered except for her eyes. They followed her through the doors, and past another set of doors, marked 'Quarantine Unit'.

She left them in front of a glass window, but entered the room herself, closing the door behind her. The blinds twirled open. There in an all-white sterile-looking room, was Logan. He was lying on a hospital bed in a white gown, fast asleep. He looked so small in the big cold room. Everything was white, except for his pink skin and his black hair against the white pillows.

Anna gasped. There was a tube entering his arm, and a lot of medical equipment surrounding his bed.

"I wish he had his Campy," Anna whispered aloud.

The farmer slowly turned to her, also shocked by the sight before him. "What is a Campy?" he asked, eyebrows knitted.

**Well, now we finally know what is wrong with Logan. Kendall's pneumonia...Logan's Scarlet Fever...the 1930's were full of fun illnesses! Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them!**


	49. The Chickens

... :)

Scarlet Fever had swept through the town as well as several of the neighboring towns. The hockey game that was to be played that week, was canceled for the first since the teams' organization. The odd thing about the disease was that certain family members might contract it, while others did not. Neighbors might end up with a case of it in their household, but not know how. The quarantine units were full, and even entire households were under quarantine.

The good news was that the symptoms were becoming more recognizable, the treatments were more readily available, and it was running its' course. It was also good news that none of the other household members at Slate's Acres came down with it. Of course, Helga and Anna would always believe that it was due to their health drink regimen.

The doctors believed that it was under control due to the preventative serum they were using, and that it kept it from spreading. The entire household was disinfected, just to be safe, and the boys were back in their room. Even Campy had been disinfected, although Anna had been advised to burn it. She did not believe that it would make much difference at this point, seeing as no one else in the household had contracted the illness. Besides, she could not bring herself to _burn _it. It wound up sitting on a shelf in the boys' room.

Farmer Slate spent long hours in his study since the holidays. Every year, the memories of Julia and the baby, as well as his brother's untimely death, consumed him. Rather than drinking, he was working on a project that he designed, to aid family members of infected patients. He planned to donate a portion of his farm's earnings to fund research for Scarlet Fever and other childhood diseases. He felt as if he was carrying on his brother's work, and doing what he would have done, had he was still been alive.

However, since his brother had been a pediatrician, he would have physically helped the children with his medical ability. The farmer had to completely do his part through monetary funding. He also began a program that would help to supply food to the families and hospitals. It wasn't the first time that Farmer Slate donated charitably He always aided the church and its' programs, as well as hiring large numbers of men every year to work on the farm.

This year, even more workers were hired to work in his orchard. If he was well-respected before, he would be even more, now. When he wasn't out on his land, hunting or working, he was usually found in his study. As of late, he made himself scarce around the house, only coming out of his haven for short periods of time to eat, or check on the boys.

Logan falling ill was the only reason that he withdrew from his routine. He was aware that there had been several deaths reported due to the Scarlet Fever outbreak, and frankly he was amazed that the boy had not been one of them. But, the farmer being a negative person, was always surprised when someone didn't die. After all, his life had thrown him many unpleasant curves along the way.

xxx

Today, he emerged from his study, much more like his old self, and ready to take on the world. He had done his good deeds, and he was not about to give up on life yet. After all, it was the beginning of a new year.

He sat at the breakfast table with his newspaper and a cup of coffee. He could hear footsteps descending the staircase. A mumble-jumble of overlapping words, followed the boys into the dining room.

The boys halted when they saw the farmer. He had not been at breakfast for a while, at least not since before Logan had fallen ill. Now that he was home from the hospital, and they learned that school with Miss Irene would resume, the farmer was back. They tried not to look too disappointed as they took their places.

"Good morning, boys," the farmer grumbled without looking up.

"Good morning, Farmer Slate," they said meekly.

"I have bacon and eggs today, gentlemen!" Helga said cheerfully, bounding through the doorway with her platters.

Carlos pulled a strip of bacon off of the plate as she passed, even before it reached the surface of the table. He lowered it into his mouth like a dangling worm. He chewed appreciatively, moaning with pleasure.

Helga slapped his hand away, when he went for a second."Manners, boys!" she exclaimed.

The farmer looked up from his paper. The others were glad that he had not seen what Carlos had done. When he went back to reading, the others gave the culprit a stern look. He shrugged and grinned.

Even with the farmer present, they couldn't resist catching Logan up on everything that had happened while he was ill. They did however, leave out certain parts that they did not want Farmer Slate to hear, such as the broken lamp, Miss Irene and her many visitors, and a few other tidbits.

Logan's clothes were hanging on him now that he had dropped so much weight due to his bout of Scarlatina He even had to roll the waistband of his knickers over to keep them from falling down, but he definitely had his appetite back. He finished his entire plate-full of food, as he listened to the others struggling to talk over one another. He laughed at how everyone was vying for his attention._ It felt so good, to_ _feel so good again_, he thought to himself.

Carlos pulled the pocket watch that his gradmother had given him before she died, from his vest pocket, to check the time. "Holy cow, guys! We're late!" he cried.

The farmer shook his head at the boys and they scrambled out of their chairs, tripping over their own feet. Carlos grabbed one more strip of bacon before chasing after the others.

"BOYS!" the farmer called. They stopped and went quiet. Carlos, thinking that he was in trouble over the bacon, swallowed the rest of the strip noisily.

"When you are through with school today, I want to see you back here," he said, forcing a giant finger down onto the table top, "about a very valuable lamp, that seems to be _**missing**_ from the sitting room!"

Their mouths hung open. They looked at one another, then Kendall and James looked at Carlos. Carlos looked terrified, and Logan looked perplexed. They all four nodded anyway.

"Yes, Sir!" they chorused, before running off.

xxx

Miss Irene greeted the boys at the doorway. She did not seem angry about them being late at all. She smiled warmly.

"Logan, you're back!" she announced. He blushed, although his face still took on the pinkish hue from the fading rash. "How are you feeling, today?"

"Fine, Miss Irene," he said shyly. He had almost forgotten how pretty she was.

"Wonderful! We have a lot of things to catch up on as far as learning goes, don't we boys?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"Yes, Miss Irene," they answered as they slid into their desks.

They had only been in the room for two minutes, before Carlos clumsily shifted his bag of books from his shoulder, and knocked the ink well on his desk, sloshing some out. It spilled across the desktop and dripped to the floor.

"AwwwWW, RAAAATS!" he drew out in exasperation.

Logan, who was not yet ready for much excitement, looked nervously over to Miss Irene, hoping to gauge her reaction to the spill.

"It's okay, dear," she said sweetly. "It was just an accident." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I have justthe thing to clean up ink."

She brought over a bottle of liquid, and a rag from her closet. She began to swab at it. The fumes were noxious, and Logan swallowed, thinking back to the medicinal smells from the hospital.

"Pew!" cried James, when he caught a whiff of it. He covered his nose and mouth.

Carlos was already feeling the effects of the chemical, his shoulders slumping forward, as he giggled from the dizzying head rush, and the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"Oh my!" said Miss Irene, standing up, looking rather woozy. "This is some powerful stuff, isn't...it," she murmured, teetering around on her heels. Carlos giggled harder.

Kendall was the closest to her, and he jumped from his chair to steady her, as she collapsed into his arms.

"Um...Miss Irene?" he asked, trying to find the proper place to put his hands and hold her up. She stared back at the blonde boy, her eyes unfocused.

"I-I'm okay now...Kendall, is it?" she asked, in confusion.

"Um..yes, Miss Irene, it's me, Kendall," he replied, blushing.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed deeper. She finally pulled away.

"I think I'm okay, now! Let's open up a window, and air this room out," she said.

Logan noticed that Carlos' head was rolling to the side. He jumped from his chair. "Are you okay?" he asked the slumped over boy.

"I think s-so-so," Carlos giggled. Logan began to feel faint himself, so he pulled his shirt up over his nose.

James stood up. "I'll open it, Miss Irene," he offered.

He walked over to the window and pulled open the sash. A strong wind gusted in, and blew all the papers from her desk, high into the air. They watched as the papers swirled around like confetti, overhead.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, trying to catch them. James frantically tried to close the window, but it stuck. The papers continued their flight, as he pounded on the wood frame of the window. She walked up behind him, and reached her arms around his waist.

"Here, it's temperamental. You have to do this," she said, tapping it on both sides, before pulling it down. James could feel her warm breath on his neck. His cheeks grew hot and crimson, from the compromising position that she had placed them in as she leaned into his bent-over body.

He tried to breathe steadily until she removed herself. In a daze, he went back to his desk and sat down, busying himself with his books. Kendall was grinning over at James' discomfort. He, himself, had just experienced it first-hand.

They were decidedly more aware of the sexual tension, since her many male visitors had streamed in and out. After all they were young boys, and their hormones were maturing along with their minds.

"Now," she said, smoothing her curls back, "let's start our day!"

They worked on history and geography without a hitch. Logan was happy to lose himself in the school work, and think about nothing other than where Persia was located.

xxx

At lunch, the boys finally had privacy in the dining room, and told Logan about the new men that had come to visit Miss Irene over the past week.

"Who are they?" Logan asked in wonder.

"We don't know, but we want to find out," said James. "Let's get back early, and see if she's with anyone else today."

They ate quickly, and slipped back down the hallway. Carlos noticed that a sleek black car was parked outside when they passed the window. He grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Look!" he whispered and pointed.

Kendall peered out the window. "She's with a brunette...this time.." he began to report. "It's not the same man from before. This one is..."

The boys were all leaning into Kendall, trying to see, but soon gave up and let him continue. "This one is shorter, and he has a mustache...they're leaning in together..**.I think that they're going to kiss!**" he shouted, without thinking. They all squealed and shoulder-wrestled, to get a glimpse of the kiss.

"**WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"** Farmer Slate boomed. Their response, was to scream.

He was not pleased to find them spying on his cousin, especially since he did not approve of her ways, himself. The boys literally dropped to the floor in shock and terror. Carlos was already fearing the meeting about the broken lamp that was to take place later, now there was this. He whimpered and wrapped himself into the lace curtain.

Kendall stammered out a few garbled words as an explanation, using James' head for support while he fought to stand and face him.

"Owww..." James whimpered quietly, because he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"**What are you muttering, Boy?"** he demanded to know of Kendall.

"I really have no idea, Sir," Kendall admitted weakly.

The farmer's eyes were ablaze with anger. "**What is it with you boys? You all get back together f**or **one day, and you get into trouble!"**

Logan tried to make himself smaller, fearing that it sounded as if he were blaming him for the mischief. **"I take that back!" **yelled the farmer. **"You boys are still in trouble for that lamp, and there were only** **three of you here to blame for that one!"**

Carlos whimpered louder from behind the curtain. All eyes turned to him. He sat perfectly still, as if they might not know he was there if he did. Logan was relieved that it pertained to something that he had taken no part in, but he was full of sympathy for Carlos. He figured that he must have been to blame by the way everyone was acting.

"**I think I have my answer...right there!"** he said, glaring at the curtain. Carlos began to tremble. **"But I'll deal with that later! As for this..." **

He crouched down to the level of the three still on the floor, and gave each one a menacing look. He stood and glared into Kendall's bright green eyes. **"You boys will be given an extra-special chore this week for spying on adtults!"**

Kendall nodded, his chin quivering in fear. **"Meet me at the chicken coop after school! And be dressed for work! Got that, boys?"**

They all nodded with pained expressions on their faces. He left, and they exhaled.

"Geez, why did he get so angry about this?" Kendall asked aloud. He turned to see Miss Irene through the window, in a lip-lock with the brunette, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her foot rubbing up and down his leg. "Ahhhh!" Kendall shrieked. They all took a last look out, and gasped as well. "Well, _that _explains it!" he said, saying exactly what they were all thinking.

xxx

Upon returning to class, the boys all looked guilty over spying. They avoided eye-contact with Miss Irene, and sat quietly at their desks. They couldn't help but notice that she had a stack of letters, and various shaped cards lying in front of her. There were pink and red ones of every size and shape. _Just how many Valentine's had she actually received, and how many was she sending out?_

Before school ended that day, Miss Irene reminded them that Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and they should remember to let that '_special someone' _know how much they loved them. James immediately thought of Bonnie, and decided to get her a card right away.

The others thought of Anna, and their mothers. There were plenty of girls that they could have given one to, but they didn't feel comfortable doing that, yet. They all decided to also give Miss Irene one to add to her vast collection.

They left the classroom, apprehension in every step. They knew that Farmer Slate would be waiting at the chicken coop for them, and they were understandably terrified. They pulled on their denim overalls and headed to the mudroom. They tugged on the rubber boots, and donned the barn coats and gloves. They trudged out the door, and made their way toward the chicken coop with heavy hearts.

"It's been n-nice kn-knowing you guys," Carlos said, finally breaking the silence. James and Logan put their arms around him.

"He can't _kill_ you, with all of us there," Kendall said. It was the absolute only thing that he could think of to say to comfort him at the moment.

"He _killed _Logan with us all there, before," Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos, if he had killed me, I wouldn't be here now," Logan said, hoping to distract him with logic.

"Well, we sure _thought _that he was going to kill you!" Carlos exclaimed, the horrifying incident still etched in his memory.

Logan really did not want to relive any of those moments, especially when they were headed for yet another punishment. James remained silent. He didn't want to admit how grateful he was that Carlos had broken the lamp, and not himself.

They reached their destination. The farmer came out as soon as he saw the boys, but he was not alone. Two scruffy-looking men in tattered overalls, and ratty flannel jackets, came out with him. One had a full beard and was plump, the other skinny with razor stubble on his chin. The skinny one had a piece of wheat dangling from the corner of his mouth, that he had obviously been gnawing on for a long time, by the look of it.

"This is Earl," the farmer said, indicating the skinnier one, "and this is Billy-Bob," he finished. "These boys over here, are the nosy trouble-makers that I told you about, gentlemen."

Then men smirked at the boys, and gave them a good once-over. The boys hung their heads in shame. "These friends of mine, are going to take over showing you what you have to do. They're experts at this sort of thing."

The men grinned, and a series of sounds came out of the one named Earl's mouth. They believed that he might have spoken, but they couldn't be positive. He let out a big hearty laugh that both Billy-Bob and Farmer Slate seemed to partake in. The men started to walk away, then stopped and stared at the boys.

The boys exchanged looks and shrugged. The men just stared. The boys stared back at the men, in awkward silence.

"**Well, what are you boys waiting for, then? They just told you to follow them!"** the farmer roared.

"OH!" said Kendall, moving forward. They all tailed behind. The farmer shook his head until the boys were gone, then he laughed to himself with glee.

The chickens began to flap around inside the coop, when they heard the group approaching. Feathers were flying everywhere.

"Huh? They're usually not _this_ skittish when we come in here," said James, trying to protect his hair from flying feathers.

"Oh, we're just collecting eggs! I guess, that isn't so bad!" Carlos said.

The men turned and stared at him. "Yer ent coall'tn iggs.y'ar ki'ln 'sum chk'ns...yer...thnmmmmm, haw?" Billy-Bob uttered.

"WHAT?" Carlos yelled over the clucking, in a panic that he could not understand a word that the guy was saying.

"Ee sed, yar' ent clectn' iggs, mmmmmm...yar' kiln' chiggens' ya'll" Earl said.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS FROM?" asked Kendall, completey frustrated.

"Wra' frum o'er yonder, bwit wese orgn'ally frum Tennessee," Billy-Bob said.

Logan leaned into James, "I believe that I caught the word _Tennessee_." he whispered. James was just standing with his mouth agape.

"Werl, lez git bzy, mmmm...hmmmm...rit?" Earl asked. The boys just nodded, having no idea what they were agreeing to.

When the men walked forward, they walked forward, too. Billy-Bob grabbed one of the chickens. The boys watched intently. "Youse' be plick' thz her feths'mmmmm lik' diz,' he mumbled, plucking a feather off the chicken. It clucked loudly, and flapped in his wings.

"We have to _pluck_ them?" Kendall asked cautiously, trying to decipher what he was telling them.

They nodded back. "O-Okay..." Carlos said warily, reaching for a chicken. Earl reached out, and stopped him.

"WIT! Firz mmmmmm 'yar hif ta tek it hir lik' diz...and," he explained just before he grabbed the chicken around the neck, and twisted it. The chicken dropped to the straw floor, dead.

All four boys screamed, and tried to hide behind one another. They cried pitifully, making the men howl with laughter.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Carlos screamed, staring down at the dead chicken at his feet. They all felt as if they had been cast in one of Bonnie's Hollywood horror films.

Needless to say, the boys were not expecting to have to pluck, and _kill _chickens. Although, none of them could bring themselves to actually kill them, they did have to pluck a dozen of them. The men made sure to subject them to bearing witness, to each and every killing, informing them in their back-woods mumbling way, that they wouldn't be getting off so easy the next time.

xxx

They returned to the farmhouse with the sacks of dead chickens, looking rather pale. None of them were sure if they could eat chicken for dinner, if that was was being served.

"I can't even bear to look at a chicken, for a while," Logan groaned.

"I can't even bear to look at _anything _with feathers!" Carlos cried. "I hope Mrs. Cadbury doesn't wear her hat with the feathers to church Sunday." They all moaned in agreement.

Helga was waiting for the chickens. James handed her the bag that he had held out, and away from his body, with a grimace on his handsome face. She tried not to laugh. Instead, she peeked into the bag.

"Oh these are some nice ones!" she praised. "I see a particular one that will make a nice pot pie!"

"Uhhh..please don't make one for dinner tonight!" James whined, his big hazel eyes, pleading.

She studied the boys' faces. "Well, my dears, why did you think we needed to kill these, if it weren't for dinner?"

"We didn't know that we were going to be killing anything!" Kendall explained. "Not until we-we saw...those crazy guys snap their necks!" Kendall croaked.

Helga chuckled. "Boys, they go quickly. They have no time to know what's happening to them," Helga explained.

"What about the other chickens...who are _watching _the other chickens be...m-m-_murdered?"_ Logan whispered the last part.

Helga's face turned pink with mirth. "They do not have a long enough attention span to know that!" she said. "But, okay you win! Tonight I will make you something different. Tomorrow though..."

They groaned again, and turned to leave, running right into Farmer Slate.

"**Do you boys not know that you are living on a farm?"** he asked. They swallowed. "**We kill things here, and eat them! We do not take care of the animals, as pets!"**

"What about the horses and the cows that we milk-" Carlos cut in naively.

The farmer directed his gaze to the small boy. **"YOU!"** he said, making Carlos whimper, and hide behind Kendall. **"What happened to my wife's lamp anyway?"**

"It was an accident," said Kendall. "He didn't mean to break it."

"**WHO ASKED YOU, BOY?"** the farmer boomed in his face. Kendall shrunk away. **"Were** **you goofing around when it broke? Did you try to hide it?"** he demanded to know of Carlos.

Carlos slithered down Kendall's legs in fear. "N-No S-Sir!" he cried. "Helga cleaned it up...it was the n-n-night that L-Logan had to g-go to the h-hospital..it was an a-ac-cident!" he explained, the tears streaming down his face.

Farmer Slate bent over, and pulled the small shaking boy up by his arm, obviously hurting him in the process, and stared into his pouring eyes.

"He's already sorry and scared!" Kendall said, feeling suddenly bold. The farmer released Carlos.

He stared into Kendall's defiant green eyes, instead. His jaw was thrust forward, and his arms were folded across his chest. He could hear Logan and James audibly suck in a breath.

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Big Stuff?" the farmer asked in an eerily quiet tone.

Kendall just stared back at him. He didn't know why he didn't expect it, or why he wasn't prepared to dodge it, but he was thoroughly shocked when the farmer raised his huge hand, and slapped him hard across the cheek. Even more shocking, was how much it hurt. Kendall's head snapped to the side from the force. He gasped and grabbed the stinging cheek.

"**NOW** **WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, Boy?"** the farmer asked. The last thing that Kendall wanted to do, was cry and give him the satisfaction. He also didn't want the huddled boys even more fearful, but unfortunately, that is exactly what happened. They were clinging on to one another in terror, as Kendall stood sobbing with his head hung low.

"**I** **warned you that the next time you smarted off to me, you would be slapped. You did, and you were!"** he sneered. "**Now explain to the other boys here, how you have learned your lesson today!" ** he demanded. It was the greatest humiliation for Kendall.

He drew in a shaky breath. He looked at the three faces staring up at their leader, cowering, and looking as flustered as the chickens that they had just chased around the coop.

"I-I've learned..m-my lesson," Kendall managed to choke out.

"**Good boy!"** said the farmer, slapping him on the back with too much force. Kendall coughed. "**You!"** he said pointing to Carlos, **"will have no dinner tonight, and you will help Earl and Billy-Bob** **with the chickens again, tomorrow!"**

Carlos burst into sobs, as if he had been slapped too.


	50. The Valentine

**A/N: I want to give a huge thanks to all the reviewers, anonymous or otherwise! Thank you also for still tagging this as an alert or a favourite! You make me so happy!**

The next day was Valentine's Day. The boys asked Helga if they could bake cookies for Miss Irene. She was happy to have their company in the kitchen, and didn't hesitate to pull out all of her cutters, and icing necessities.

She laughed with the boys as they made a mess of everything. After watching the chaos that they generated in the kitchen, Helga was grateful that she measured out the ingredients beforehand. With, flour and sugar from head to toe, they carefully cut the heart shapes out of the cookie dough. Carlos wiped his gooey hands on the starched white apron that he donned, and beamed over his finished sheet of cookies.

"These turned out great!" he exclaimed happily. The other boys and Helga turned to eye the proud boy's tray. They stifled a giggle when they saw the misshapen hearts, askew upon the pan. It was good to see the boy smiling after his traumatic ordeal with the chickens that morning.

"Why those are lovely, Carlos!" Helga praised. The others grinned at him. "Lets put a couple of batches in to bake," she said.

She reached for Carlos' sticky tray and James' perfect one, and placed them on the wire racks of the oven. Kendall was still working on his, and Logan had his set to the side to watch the blonde boy work.

"How are we going to decorate these?" Logan asked.

"I have a variety of things for you boys," Helga said. "Pink and white icing, jimmies, and candies."

No sooner had she said it, than Carlos was bouncing up and down. "Oh I love **all **that!" he squealed.

"You can't just_ eat_ them!" James scolded. "They're for decorating," he said, looking a bit curious himself. He peered over Helga's shoulder at the items.

She laughed. "You may have a few this one time, since Logan could especially use some extra girth, but you know how I am about eating up things before they're ready!" she warned.

"Oh! We know!" they answered collectively.

xxx

After decorating their cooled cookies, they accepted the empty bakery boxes from Helga, and chose their favorites for Miss Irene. They made sure to leave one for each household member, with their names spelled out in icing, on a platter in the kitchen.

Next, the boys sat at the table with Anna, a stack of colored papers, and many embellishments. They were about to make valentines for everyone. They fervently worked over their pink and red papers. James made Bonnie's first. He painstakingly trimmed his red heard with white lace and adorned it with die-cut cupids.

Once they decorated all of their valentines with the homemade paste that Helga prepared, the boys set out the ones for Anna and Helga, and placed the ones for their teacher, on top of their cookie boxes to take to class the following morning.

xxx

The next morning, they enjoyed a specially prepared breakfast of heart-shaped waffles, with strawberries and cream, compliments of Helga. Anna had left comic books and candy for each boy on the bench in their room, and their mothers had all delivered treats, while they were at school the previous day.

They were all talking at once as they approached the school room. They fell silent when they realized that they were interrupting a very passionate kiss that Miss Irene engaged in. She pulled away from her partner, and cast them a forced smile.

"Good morning, boys!" she sang. "You are rather early this morning, aren't you?"

"Uh...we just had something that we needed to do before class," Kendall said shyly, looking down at the box he was carrying.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet, Jonathan?" she asked of the copper-haired fellow before her.

"It is indeed," he replied, turning apologetically to the four blushing boys. "I best be on my way, now," he murmured.

"Yes, thank you so much, Mr. Wilson," she said formally, only confusing them further. "You may go in now, boys," she said.

They placed the things on her desk, and made their way to their seats. They noticed that there were pink, red and white balloons bobbing at her desk, anchored by a heavy glass, heart-shaped weight. They couldn't help but wonder if they were from the new stranger.

She giggled from the hallway, than entered the room with four small red bags. She placed one on each boy's desk. They grinned up at her, as they saw that they contained petite-fours. She opened her cookies and cards from the boys, and smiled.

"Thank you so much, boys! You are all such dolls!" she said happily. "Now let's get on with our first lesson!" She stood all the valentines up on a ledge, and proceeded to teach geometry.

xxx

Later that day, Miss Irene stood at her desk, and they could see that some type of announcement was pending. "Boys! I have good news! We are going to have lunch downtown for Valentine's Day this afternoon!"

"That's the bee's knees!" Carlos shouted.

"And Anna will be coming along, as well as Sebastian," she said. They could barely contain their excitement. It had been a long while since they had all gone out together, away from the farm. With Logan being ill, and hockey canceled, they had not even left the residence.

All of the boys were gathering up their things, talking excitedly, when the smile on Logan's face slowly began to wane. He was remembering a similar occasion, when Miss Irene had taken the boys out for sledding, and he had been left behind as punishment. _How could he be certain that it wasn't happening again over the outburst he had in class?_

He slowly raised his hand, as he stood at his desk. "Yes Logan? What is it?" she asked, her finely arched eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"I-I'm not going, am I?" he asked sadly.

"Why, of course you are, dear," she replied. "Come up here now, all of you, please."

They gathered around her desk. "James honey, will you please fetch my coat from the wardrobe?" she asked.

He returned happily clutching the soft, pale pink wool coat in his arms. He sniffed. _It smelled soooo good!_

"Valentine's Day is all about sharing and showing love, and of course you must be a part of that," she voiced in Logan's direction, while James slipped the coat on her shoulders. Logan smiled back at her.

"Her,e sweetie," she said, handing Logan a stack of ungraded papers to hold. "I need to catch up on those."

She opened her pocketbook, and removed a gold compact. They watched in fascination, as she applied the pink lipstick to her bow-shaped mouth. She rubbed her lips together provocatively, and puckered them in the mirror's reflection.

"I will be giving you swats, instead," she said cheerfully, snapping the compact closed.

Logan dropped the papers to the floor. He had never heard the term 'swats' before, but he was certain that it was not good.

"W-What?" he cried, almost inaudibly, frantically fumbling to pick up the fallen stack.

"A paddling," she clarified nonchalantly, "first thing on Monday."

Logan was certain that he was either going to be ill again, or faint, possibly both.

"Go ahead, boys! Get you coats on! Sebastian and Anna are surely waiting, by now!" she said. "I'll take those now, honey," she said reaching for the fumbled papers.

He went from ashen white to bright pink, as he shakily handed them over to her. As if in a trance, Logan followed behind the others to retrieve their coats.

"Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked, knowing full well that he was not. Logan shook his head, still trying to process what the teacher had said.

In the back seat of the car, they struggled to find the right words to say to Logan. They could not understand how she could punish him now, for something that had happened before he fell ill. He had obviously not been thinking clearly in his condition. The problem was, they knew that she was the one in charge, next to Farmer Slate, and he would not handle the situation any better,

"Try not to think about it... _now,"_ Kendall suggested quietly. He reached over, and rested a hand gently on his knee. Logan looked devastated, and slumped low in the seat.

"Could _**you, **_simply not think about it?" he asked sarcastically.

Kendall sighed, and avoided eye contact. He was afraid that the truth would show in his eyes.

"You'll get through this, Logie!" Carlos said optimistically.

"_**I **_sure couldn't!" James exclaimed, honestly.

"JAMES!" Kendall scolded. Logan gulped.

"Well, I'm just saying...if a young woman as pretty as her, said that she was going to paddle_ me, _I would just _**die!**_" he emphasized in a sing-song voice.

"JAMES!" Kendall_ and _Carlos cried as one.

Logan groaned, and covered his face. Kendall and Carlos glared at James. James looked from the two sets of glaring eyes, back to the broken boy beside him.

"Oh...s-sorry about that, Logan," he mumbled sheepishly.

xxx

Logan enjoyed himself during lunch, despite the pending punishment. He always enjoyed Anna's company, and all four boys made a day of it. Logan chose to avoid eye contact with Miss Irene, all together. They wound up at the park for two hours playing kickball, before finally returning home for dinner. Worn out from their busy day, they retired early, and never spoke of anything other than the weekend plans.

Upon awakening the next morning, they learned of the chores in store for them. It had been a while since they been asked to milk the cows as a team. All four of them lined up on their stools, with buckets in place. Kendall chuckled to himself, recalling the first time they'd ever done the chore.

"Remember when James had his complexion polished?" he asked mischievously.

Carlos and Logan laughed. "Hey!" cried James. "That is a very sensitive memory for me!"

"You did get a little overly-sensitive about being sprayed in the face with milk!" Carlos laughed.

"For your information, I was looking down there, to find out why the milk wasn't coming out!" James cried, laughing as well.

"What about how angry Farmer Slate was when he discovered that all of our buckets combined, barely equaled one?" Logan grinned, joining in on the reminiscing. They were happy that they had been successful in distracting him from school.

"Yeah, and what about when Carlos was chased by those sheep?" James laughed, pointing to the pouting boy.

"That was _really_ scary!" Carlos cried, remembering how the sheep were herded by he and the collies, only to chase him down the hill and into a pond.

"Yes! They're terrifying beasts!" Kendall teased.

"Well, you were afraid of those baby geese!" Carlos reminded him.

"I wasn't afraid of the _baby_ geese, I was afraid of their parents, who were trying to bite my pants!" Kendall said in a high tone. James shuddered, remembering the turkeys that had chased and attacked him.

"You were afraid of all of them, Kendall," Carlos said.

"Okay...maybe I was," Kendall conceded. Logan laughed again. He smiled back at his friend.

"Don't I recall...a certain boy being afraid of a cute little pink pig?" Kendall teased, turning to Logan with a flip of his blonde bangs.

"OH! That was no cute little pink pig, _that _was a vicious, grunting, demonic pink _beast!" _Logan wailed. "And it was determined to make bacon out of _me!"_

"Awww!" Kendall said, patting Logan's cheek affectionately.

After exhausting all the tales they could recollect about the frightening farm animals, they found that time had passed quickly, and they finished early.

They enjoyed a walk together, heading to the lake to watch the ducks glide across the still frozen surface. They stood silently, as they took in the scene before them. The sun's rays glistened off of the smooth areas, warming the water enough to melt in small patches. They could just make out the sound of sloshing water somewhere below.

None of the boys wanted to be first to break the peaceful serenity of nature's voice. They locked their arms together and breathed in the fresh scent of pine and crisp air. Spring was right around the corner, and all of nature would come back to life. They were looking forward to the land blossoming again, almost feeling like it was Mother Nature's show, presented solely for their viewing, practically personal.

They also knew that it would bring them that much closer to completing their stay at Slate's Acres, and that was an added bonus. They never felt closer than they did at that moment. It was the unspoken knowledge that they would remain friends forever, regardless of what the future held. They gripped each others' waist more firmly, and leaned together.

xxx

Monday morning, inevitably came. Everyone climbed from their beds and stretched loudly, except for Logan. He pulled the covers over his head, wondering if he should pretend that he was ill. _But then, Dr. Bell would be called back and he would likely know that he was lying, or worse yet, bring the nurse to watch over him._

He sighed from beneath his blanket. "Logan?" Carlos called timidly. "Are you awake?"

Logan groaned in response. Carlos looked perplexed, wondering if he was sick again. Kendall and James began to make gestures, only confusing Carlos further. He shrugged and shook his head in wonder. They realized that Carlos had forgotten about Miss Irene's plans.

James made a two-handed swinging motion with an imaginary paddle, just as Logan decided to yank the covers down in defeat.

"Oops," said James, eyes round.

"Ohhhhh..." Logan moaned. Kendall couldn't help but laugh at James' bad timing.

"Look, you have to get this over with Logan. Unfortunately, it won't just go away." He hoped to appeal to the boy's sense for logic, but he felt as if he had come off as callous. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "We're here for you buddy. You know how this works...we screw up...we get severely punished...we move on?" he finished with a question. He raised an eyebrow, and rubbed Logan's heated back.

Logan gulped, but nodded. They dressed and went for breakfast. Logan did not eat. He played with his eggs and pancakes instead.

"You're not hungry?" Helga asked. She was often surprised by the amount of food that the four young men could put away.

"No," he murmured.

She felt his forehead to make sure that he wasn't ill again. "You don't feel warm, but you look a bit flushed," she noted.

"Oh, that's just the look of humiliation," James mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Quiet, James!" Kendall whispered, jabbing his forearm with his fork.

"Oww!" cried James.

"Why's that, boys?" Helga asked curiously.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about!" Logan scoffed at James. He didn't want Helga to know about the punishment and he didn't want to discuss it anyway.

xxx

Miss Irene was not at her desk. They passed the red, white and pink balloons, as they made their way to their own desks. They were bobbing low, now that they had lost most of the helium.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they awaited her arrival, wishing that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. For a moment, he thought of how scary that might be, as well.

She breezed in, in her usual perky way, sporting a huge smile. "Good morning, boys!"

"Good morning, Miss Irene!" they greeted.

After putting her things in order, and placing her hat and coat in the closet, she paused to study the slowly shifting balloons. She did not seem pleased with their sad condition. She leaned over and opened the top drawer. She removed a compass, and viciously stabbed each balloon with its sharp tip.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! They all jumped in their seats, but no one as much as Logan, who screamed and hid under his desk.

"There, that's better," she said, calmly replacing the compass to its place in the drawer. "Now. Let's stand for the Pledge of Allegiance, " she said. He crawled back out from under the desk.

As they all began to recite, Logan mumbled incoherently along with the others, silently praying that she'd forgotten all about her promise. Just as they took their seats once more, she spoke. "We have some unfinished business to take care of today, then I'm going to have James step to the front of the class, and read his essay."

James paled. _What on earth was she talking about?_ _He didn't know of any essay!_ He turned to Carlos and Logan with questioning, panicky eyes. They returned questioning looks, and shook their heads with matching shrugs.

"Logan, will you please come to the front of the class?" she asked.

Logan felt dizzy. The blood was rushing through his ears, and he couldn't focus with the room spinning as it was. He could hear her repeat the order through what sounded like a long tunnel. He knew that he was experiencing a panic attack. He swayed and forced one foot in front of the other.

Somehow, he made to the front where she stood waiting. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Logan will be punished today for his outburst on that Monday," she told them. "Sassing and throwing things, can _never _go unpunished, under any circumstance. Now I want you to apologize to the class for your behavior."

Logan opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. "Logan?" she prompted.

His dark brown eyes met her cool blue ones, and he froze. "We're waiting..." she said in a sing-song tone.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered horribly. His knees began to knock and squiggles of colors flashed before his eyes, as his legs began to give way beneath him.

She gripped him tightly, and pushed him down to the floor on his knees. "There!" she said. He didn't think that he would ever breathe again. He heard her open up the now infamous lower drawer. She pulled out a wooden paddle.

The boys stared wide-eyed from their seats. "Logan will get six swats today," she explained, as she held the paddle up for the boys to see.

"Now on your hands and knees," she ordered.

Filled with dread and humiliation, Logan obeyed, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

Whack! He winced as she administered the first one, but was relieved that she did not hit as hard as Farmer Slate.

"Count with me class!" she demanded. "One..."

"One," they repeated, having no choice in the matter.

This time, she pulled back the paddle, as if it were a baseball bat that she was swinging. The spectators gasped from their desks, frightening Logan in the process.

He squealed and looked over his shoulder, just in time to see it aiming right for his backside. _**Whack!**_ This time it _really_ hurt. The force made his eyes water.

"Two!" they counted aloud, looking at one another in horror.

**_WHACK! _ **He whimpered.

"Three!" they continued to count, wincing when they saw him grimace, and lurch forward.

He bit his lip, anticipating the next one, and not believing that he could stand two more. _ She_ might be_ petite, but she had a heck of a powerful swing!_

She drew back and wound up._** WHACK!**_The tears streamed down his face.

"**Four!**" they all but shouted, covering their eyes with their fingers. They couldn't look.

**_WHAAACK!_ **Logan let out a loud yelp, and collapsed into inevitable sobs.

"**FIVE!" **they called.

She took a step back, and with all of her little might, swung the paddle. _**WHAAAACK!**_

_"**AHHHH!" **_he screamed out, as the force him lifted off the floor. He was shaking violently from pain.

"**SIX!"** they shouted, almost as relieved as Logan that it was finally over.

She replaced the paddle back in its drawer, and leaned over to the still-kneeling boy.

"Logan?" she said. He kept his head lowered, and his gaze diverted, trembling from the sting as well as the embarrassment.

When he did not respond, she pulled him to his feet, and spun him to face her. He choked back the sobs, and he looked at her with pleading tear-filled eyes. _How could she degrade him like this, never mind force him to speak to her about it, afterward?_

"Do you understand why you were punished, today?" she asked him.

He wanted nothing more than to get out from under her scrutiny, so he continued to gnaw on his lower lip, and nod.

"Good!" she said calmly, "now take your seat."

He limped back to his desk, avoiding the sympathetic eyes of his brothers, and slid into his desk. He shoved his face into his book, attempting to stifle his cries, and wrote his name at the top of his paper. He did not like the boy that it belonged to very much at that moment. The tears leaked, leaving ripples on the surface of the paper.

"Now, James?" she called.

**Thanks for reading!**


	51. The Essay

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to let everyone who has ever reviewed this story know that I intended to personally thank each and every one of you! If you did not get one...I screwed up! THANK YOU! You are so appreciated, because feedback is priceless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

James stared blankly at Miss Irene. "Essay?" he repeated, as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yes, James," she replied almost impatiently, especially for her.

"I don't have one," James said simply. He felt the heat rise to his neck and face, as she studied him. Her small mouth was puckered into a tiny heart, and she furrowed her brow.

"And, why not?" she asked in a higher voice.

"I don't recall being asked to write one," he replied softly, sinking a bit lower in his chair.

"I distinctly remember telling you boys that an essay, a large portion of your grade I might add, was due this week."

Carlos and Kendall were now realizing that she was implying that they should have written essays, as well.

"But, Miss Irene," James insisted, "You never told us that."

Miss Irene stood at her desk, looking much taller than her five feet, two inches. She emanated authority at that moment, making her larger than life.

"Do _you _boys, have your essays prepared?" she asked, slowly turning to address the two perfectly-still boys, Kendall and Carlos.

They shook their heads. Miss Irene sighed audibly, and sat back in her seat with a plop.

"I am so disappointed in you boys," she said. "With the exception of you, Logan. You were out ill when I gave the assignment."

Logan nodded. He was relieved, but he still avoided eye-contact with her, his face still red and damp from his punishment. Logan chose to look over to his friends for the first time since the paddling, instead. James shuddered to think that he might be the next one in Logan's shoes.

"Logan I want you to begin yours, immediately. You have two weeks to complete it, just as I gave the other boys," she continued. Logan nodded again, and looked down at his desk. His voice had not yet returned.

"As for the rest of you boys, I will have to speak with Mr. Slate about what I should do. You have shown great disrespect for your teacher, and lack of concern for your studies."

They did not want Farmer Slate involved, but there was clearly no choice. "He may decide that none of you boys will be able to attend the annual ice cream social, this Spring," she said, as if trying to get a rise out of them.

James' head snapped up, and she got the rise that she was looking for. He looked forward to that event every year, more than the others by far. All of them enjoyed the ice cream and the socializing, but it was James' favorite season of all, and he loved seeing the girls in their new pastels.

"I will let all of you know by Friday, and that is final," she reiterated.

"But, that's not fair!" James protested, "we don't deserve to miss the ice cream social, because you never told us about the assignment! No one else knew about it, either!"

"Speak only for yourself, James, not for the other boys. And, always address me properly. I am Miss Irene," she said firmly, and with a slight edge in her tone.

"Yes, Miss Irene," James mumbled. He did not trust the petite blonde one bit, after what he'd witnessed that morning.

"I want you to come to my desk immediately," she announced.

James slowly rose from his desk, and made his way to the front. You could hear a pin drop in the classroom, it was so quiet. He twitched nervously when she walked around to stand beside him.

"I want an apology for your outburst, and then one to the class," she said.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Irene, and I'm sorry, everyone," he said, with an obvious pleading in his voice. Logan held his breath, waiting for what was surely to come.

"Thank you, James. Now I will speak to Mr. Slate to see what he decides your punishment should be for the missed assignment, as well as mine for your behavior today.

James could only nod as he bit his lip, in an attempt to prevent himself from saying more. He was pretty sure that he knew what her decision would be.

"Go sit down, James. I am too angry to make my decision, now," she said.

They had never heard her say that before, and James tried to fight back the fears that were forefront in his mind. _What was she going to do to him? Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?_

"All of you will turn in your essays when Logan turns his in, in two weeks. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Irene!" they said as one.

"You may still receive failing marks, but it must be turned in, nonetheless," she said with a shake of her head.

The boys were devastated. They wondered what Farmer Slate and their parents would think of failing marks. _Could they have simply forgotten because they were worrying over Logan?_ They wracked their brains, trying to remember. _No, there was no way, all three of them could have forgotten. She simply had to have a screw loose, or something._

"Begin your research on your essay topic, now!" she ordered. "There are encyclopedias for your reference, and I am available if you have any questions." The boys bolted from their seats, not wanting to anger her further, and made a bee-line for the row of books.

x-x

At dinner that evening, Farmer Slate came to share the meal with them. After he said grace, he reached for his turkey drumstick, and began to gnaw on it. Kendall stopped to stare, endlessly fascinated at how he resembled a giant, feasting on a large animal that he had undoubtedly slain himself. The farmer sensed Kendall's scrutiny, and looked up from his leg. Kendall reddened, and picked up his own fork.

Helga entered the dining area with Anna, and they quickly laid down the rest of the dishes. They seemed to be hurrying the meal along, for some reason.

"Boys, after our meal is complete, I want all of you to remain at the table. I have some important things to discuss with you," he said. The dread was clearly written on their faces, as they prepared themselves for a lecture.

Within an hour, the food and dishes were promptly cleared, and they were apprehensively awaiting the talk.

"It appears that there has been a misunderstanding with Miss Irene, am I right?" asked Farmer Slate, getting directly to the point.

"Yes," Kendall spoke up, grateful that he had used the term 'misunderstanding'. "She believes that she asked us to write an essay a couple of weeks ago, but she did not," Kendall said rather smugly. He leaned back in his chair.

"Are you absolutely _certain _that you had no prior knowledge of it?" Farmer Slate asked.

"Absolutely positive!" Kendall stated, his chin rising slightly. He was happy to have his say after how she had treated poor Logan, and the rest of them that day.

The farmer noted the attitude that Kendall projected, with a slight lift of his eyebrows. He was always amazed at how eager the boy was to take charge.

"Carlos?" he asked, "What do you have to say?" The farmer was relatively calm, and they were surprised that he was conversing, rather than yelling.

"I agree with Kendall," Carlos said, sounding matter-of-fact, only less arrogant than Kendall.

"James?" he asked.

"She did not mention it, as far as any of us can remember," James added with certainty.

The farmer reached over to a small table behind him. He pulled out a manila folder and opened it. He looked down, and held up a sheet of paper, as he recited, "This is the syllabus that you are to follow for my class, in order to ensure that all necessary assignments are completed. This will prevent any discrepancies, or confusion."

Their hearts sank, as they began to understand what he was implying. "Here I have a chart which clearly shows that an essay worth a fourth of your final grade, is due this week. Do you boys have this paper in your possession?" he asked, looking directly at Kendall.

_It couldn't be true! She had handed out a syllabus, but none of them remembered it listing actual assignments. _They exchanged confused glances.

Kendall did not look so sure of himself, anymore. He shifted uncomfortably, and looked up sheepishly at the farmer. "I-I guess so," he almost whispered.

"Carlos? James? Logan? Do you boys have a copy of this paper?" he asked.

Logan could not believe that he had not looked at that sheet since it was handed out. It was not like him at all, to disregard a hand-out. He tried to rationalize how it could have happened, but the truth was, he had no explanation. All he could figure, was that it had been one continuous, chaotic learning experience with Miss Irene. He swallowed, in spite of himself.

_He had to get his hands on the hand-out in his folder, and see if it matched!_

"Y-Yes," Logan admitted. "I haven't looked at it since the day she passed it out, though."

"**As I suspected!" **said the farmer, his voice more forceful now. **"There is no excuse whatsoever, for** **not having the essay completed!"**

They squirmed in their chairs. _This was not going well. _He stared at the boys a good long while in complete silence.

"Sir?" Kendall finally said, breaking that silence.

"**What is it, boy?"** he demanded to know.

"Logan was sick...and we were preoccupied with-" Kendall tried to bargain for leniency.

"_**Are you insinuating that this is the boy's fault that the rest of you did not do the work?" **_he roared.

Kendall flinched. "N-No, not at all!" he said.

"**You my boy, will be assigned to the orchard to collect fruit!" **he said. "**In return for your work,** **Miss Irene will accept your assignment, and count it on time!"**

Kendall nodded, already dreading the punishment. He was not looking forward to hanging out with the burly group of men, that he previously met in the orchard. Then again, nothing was ever easy with Farmer Slate calling the shots. The now angry man, turned his attention to Carlos. Carlos was already pouting.

"**You will** **continue to work alone, without the other boys, on chores that I assign! In return, your essay will not be not be considered late either!"**

It was difficult for the sociably needy boy, to work in solitude. It broke his heart that he could not be with the others. His little face crumbled. Logan couldn't help but sigh for him.

"**James! You will be working solely on helping to bag up manure on the farm! You will also be allowed to turn in your essay, and have it counted on time!"**

"WHAT?" James shrieked. "I c-can't do _that!"_

"**You can and you will!"** The farmer wagged a calloused finger at him. "**And I will allow Miss** **Irene to punish you as she sees fit for that outburst in class today!" **

James was taken aback by the fact that he already knew about that. His cheeks burned like fire at the thought. He looked down at his lap, and hung his head in shame.

"**Go on, now! Get your homework done, and get ready for bed!**" he ordered.

xxx

All week, the boys were on tender hooks, just waiting for Miss Irene to go off. She basically ignored them, other than to remark on how beautifully the sun shone lately. She said she was looking forward to spring every day she arrived, but said little else while they worked. The remainder of their days were spent wondering who her callers were, or working on their essays.

Logan found the original syllabus that Miss Irene had handed out the first day, in his folder. It did not match the one that Farmer Slate had. They were happy to learn that she was mistaken.

"Well, let's tell her that she really screwed up!" Carlos cried eagerly.

When Carlos actually said the words, the boys grew quiet, and looked at one another. They decided to wait and see how things went first. They did not want a confrontation with Miss Irene, or Farmer Slate. Even when they were right, they were wrong when it came to those two.

Saturday, they began their assigned chores. Logan was able to stay with the horses, and feed the various animals. He knew that he was the fortunate one, for a change, and he spent his time thinking about the others, and wondering how they were doing.

Carlos was back at the coop with the two chicken killers. He hated every moment of his time with the men, and found himself actually grateful to have to clean the coop, when the men finally left. With them gone, he wouldn't have to guess what the heck they were saying, and he could daydream about better days to come.

He was terribly lonely though, and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for himself. He decided to sing every song that he knew the words to, in order to keep his mind off of the dead chickens, and especially off of being utterly alone.

James was holed up in one of the fenced-in cow pastures, with a shovel in his hand. He was supposed to shovel the manure into the large sacks that were laid out before him, but he could barely breathe, never mind shovel. He shamelessly cried, as he flung the dung into the sacks, muttering all the while.

"I'm too good to be bagging poo!" he whined aloud to one of the cows, who watched him with curiosity. It mooed in response.

He tried to picture Bonnie's face, instead. He began to fantasize about how she might look, running down the sandy beaches of California in her bathing dress, in order to keep his mind off of the nasty chore, at hand.

Farmer Slate paid him a special unannounced visit that evening, and was watching the distraught teen as he huffed, puffed, and grumbled.

"How's it going there, Prince James?" the farmer asked sarcastically, when he saw his dirty tear-stained face, glistening in the golden sunlight.

"**Oh!** **Just peachy!**" James heard himself retort.

The farmer's eyes narrowed, as he watched the boy dramatically lift and heft the manure into the sack.

"**Watch the attitude, boy!"** the farmer warned.

"**Oh, I am!**" James threw back with a bit of sass.

"Don't you boys _ever l_earn?" Farmer Slate asked the sky above.

He sat down on a crate, and placed his large hands on his thighs. He leaned forward, stared, and waited for the pretty boy to look at him. James gradually stopped shoveling, and slowly turned to face the farmer, eyes questioning.

"Come over here, young man," he said, as if he were luring him into some sort of a trap.

"W-What?" James asked warily.

"You heard me... come here," he said, patting his lap. James licked his dry lips. He laid down the shovel and walked up to the waiting farmer, his nerves raw.

"Ye-es?" he asked, his voice breaking.

The farmer reached for the tall boy's arm, and pulled him closer. "You know that you are acting like a spoiled brat that thinks that he's too good for a little hard work, don't you?" he breathed into James' ear.

James swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head. "No...I don't think so," he protested.

"You are! And do you know what a spoiled teen who behaves like a bratty five year-old gets?" he hissed. James' eyes were wide with fear. He shook his head, and pulled his lower lip firmly between his teeth.

The farmer swiftly yanked James' long body across his lap, and began to spank him fiercely with his over-sized open hand.

"_OW! Stop!_" James pleaded, flailing wildly.

"**He gets punished just like a five year-old brat should!**" Farmer Slate finished for him.

He gave him several more embarrassing hard slaps on the bum before finally releasing him. James stood up, shock and hurt on his face. He was speechless as he held his stinging bottom.

"You didn't expect _that _to ever happen, did you?" the farmer asked, actually laughing in the boy's face. "Everyone always let the prince get away with everything! He was untouchable, wasn't he? Well, not anymore!"

James' long lashes fell across his cheeks, casting shadows as he tried to compose himself. The tears were inevitable when the farmer continued to taunt him with his evaluation of what type of boy he felt he was.

"You are a vain young man who should have been made to work hard a long, long time ago. I am going to teach you how to be a gentleman, and a worthy human being that's not afraid to get his hands dirty. Before you can be admired, you must first be admirable, James Diamond," he said gruffly. "You are going to continue bagging manure until you get off your high horse, and do it _without _grumbling, crying or complaining. Do you understand?" he asked, finally finished with his lecture.

"Yes, Sir," James said, finally giving the farmer the eye-contact that he demanded.

"Good boy," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll come and retrieve you for dinner."

James stared at the farmer's back when he walked away. He could not believe that the man had the nerve to do what he had just done!

The farmer smiled to himself. _He had just spanked his royal highness! Something that he had wanted to do to the prissy boy for a long while, and there would be plenty more__, if necessary," _he thought to himself with satisfaction.

x-x

Kendall focused solely on the task at hand, hoping that the men around him would pay little attention to his presence. He just wanted the time to pass quickly, and to be back with the other boys whom he was equally worried about at the moment. Being separated from one another, was scary for all of them.

It turned out to be rare spring weather that month, with record-breaking temperatures. The gooseberries were just beginning to get ripe, and the farmer wanted them picked for the jellies and jams that were sold every year at market. Kendall found a spot where the other men weren't already working. It was on the outskirts of the orchard, where the berry bushes grew densely. He hoped that he could collect all the berries that he needed, right from that very spot.

The late afternoon sun's rays were shining brightly off of Kendall's halo of blond hair. He reached for a bush, and stretched it forward to pull off the gooseberries, tossing them carelessly toward the bushel basket. They missed their intended target, and he bent over and reached for the ones that bounced off the rim, and rolled astray. He sighed, then jumped when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to..uh how do you say? Startle you?" the man said apologetically, in a deeply accented voice.

Kendall nodded. "Oh...that's okay. I'm just a little jumpy," he said with a shrug. The man's dark eyes locked with the vibrant green ones of the young man.

"You have to roll them into the basket gently but swiftly, to not squash them. Keep them shallow, or the weight will ruin them," the dark-skinned male instructed. He gestured to the basket of fruit that Kendall had already collected. Kendall's eyes were drawn to the rose tattoo on his forearm. He tilted his head to read the name inked in black, below it. _Maria. _The man was most likely, one of the Mexican migrant workers, that Farmer Slate had hired on for the seasonal work.

"I know," Kendall replied. "I mean, I was shown, but I forgot...I guess."

He just really wanted the man to go away, and let him do his work. He didn't trust _anyone,_ anymore. He placed another handful of berries in the basket, making sure to do it properly, hoping the man would turn away and leave. The man chose to stay, watching as he continued to fill his baskets. Finally, tired of dealing with the uninvited guest, he turned to face the foreigner.

"Look, I've got this now. Thanks, anyway," he said softly, not wanting to come off as rude.

The man crossed his arms, and leaned up against a tree trunk, a smirk upon his lips, as he studied the green-eyed teen. "Ouch!" Kendall cried, when he pricked himself on a spine of the bush. The man came forward, and leaned in to see the blood dripping from the his fingertip.

"Aw!" he said, "Here, I fix it!" He took Kendall's fingertip into his mouth, and sucked at the blood deeply until it stopped flowing.

"Ew!" Kendall cried out, yanking his sore finger away from the strange man's mouth. He tucked his hand close to his body, and looked at the man with disgust. "Isn't that unsanitary? My friend Logan, would say-"

The man's guttural laugh cut his words off. He seemed to become more intrigued by the lean boy than ever, while he watched his green eyes grow wary while he backed away from him. He looked around, a bit shifty-eyed, before moving closer to the boy. He reached out to stroke the blond locks of hair.

"So pretty," he said.

Uneasy now with the man's touch, Kendall backed away as far as possible, without landing himself in the bushes.

"What's wrong, Goldilocks?" the man smiled widely, revealing a row of tobacco-stained teeth.

Kendall's eyes scanned the unshaven jaw, and took in the tattered muscle shirt that he sported so early in the season. He was scraggly and tense, like a caged animal. He shuddered as the man's gaze traveled over his face, then down his body. Kendall pulled his plaid flannel shirt tighter around his overalls, bracing against the chill he now felt tingling through him.

"I-I...just want to be left alone," Kendall said, almost begging now.

"Well, I just want to make sure you don't anger Mister Slate," the man said. "He could probably get pretty rough with a sweet young thing like you," the man said suggestively, letting the _'r's"_ of his native language roll off his tongue. The man was still grinning.

"I-said-I-got-this," Kendall said more forcefully now, enunciating each word. He just wanted the stranger to go away.

The smile faded from the man's face. "Oh, do you now?" he asked, more harshly.

Kendall's heart began to race when the man grasped both his wrists, and began to pull him away from his baskets of gooseberries, off to parts unknown..


	52. The Savior

**A/N: Yay! Spring Break so I can update again! Thanks to Evix, SyFyDiva, Cryss'BTRusher, and BTR'slovesong, for reviewing the last chapter. Also to the folks _still_ putting alerts and tags on this! I love you guys!**

Farmer Slate passed the stables, to check on Carlos at the chicken coop. Logan was inside, whistling softly to himself as he groomed his favorite horse. James loved the shiny black horse named Ebony, but he preferred the soft brown female pony, who he always teased looked just like James. She was the one that always greeted him when he entered. She nuzzled into his hand and neck when he brushed her. The farmer stopped to watch from outside. He stood cloaked in the shadows of dusk, unbeknownst to the boy.

He was struck by how much Logan resembled Ross, in the low light of the stable lanterns. Ross had also adored spending time with the horses, and preferred it above all other farm chores. For a fleeting moment, he could almost believe that it was Ross, humming and stroking the horse's long mane contentedly. His heart ached with remorse, and something else...a growing restlessness from deep within him. He searched the depths of his mind, willing less painful thoughts to reside there.

Logan ceased humming, and looked up. The farmer took a step back, further enveloping himself in secrecy. The boy seemed to sense that he was being watched, but returned to his whistling, and kissed the horse named Meadow on her snout. The farmer heard from Irene, about the punishment that he'd received that week, and he was pleased that she had not let him get away with bad behavior. He thought back to how it had taken weeks for Logan to no longer cower away from him when he came near, after he had punished him. He had that frightened look to him, again.

_There was a new restlessness growing within the boy, as well, _he thought to himself as he walked on. _He seemed to be growing stronger when it came to dealing with his peers, but he was getting weaker when it came to dealing with adults and authority. Hopefully, he was finally learning that he was not the 'all-knowing' that he once believed himself to be. He was so much like Ross, but the discipline he was receiving at Slate's Acres, was finally working." _

He neared the chicken coop to check on Carlos. He figured that the typically happy-go-lucky boy, was probably beside himself with loneliness, by now. He couldn't help but smile when he heard him belting out a song as he approached.

_Probably trying to keep himself company, _he thought. However, he became miffed, when he saw Carlos' silhouette through the chicken coop window. He was clearly seated at a table as he crooned. _Why wasn't the boy busy cleaning as he'd been ordered?_

Angry now, the farmer burst into the coop. Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs in terror, leaping from the stool where he sat scraping the grime from the tabletop with a blade. He spun around with the blade in hand, raised as a weapon to defend himself against the intruder.

Another scream escaped him, when the blade sliced into the tender palm of his hand, and began to release a flow of dripping blood. Carlos held up the shaking hand in horror, staring up at the farmer in shock. He began to bawl.

"**Good Lord, boy! What have you done?"** he asked, feeling as if perhaps he had been a tad too quick to jump to conclusions.

"I-I thought that you were a killer...or a-a ghost, or something," Carlos answered truthfully, between sobs.

"**Now, why on earth would I be a ghost? There are no such thing as ghosts, boy!"** the farmer scolded. He took his handkerchief from his pocket. Carlos squealed in panic, as he looked down at the slit hand.

"**Now, don't look!" **the farmer warned, as he wrapped it tightly around the wound to stop the rapid flow of blood. It was too late however, and Carlos began to wail loudly. "It's okay! It's okay!" the farmer soothed. "Let's get you to Anna, and she'll fix you right up."

"I won't need stitches, will I?" Carlos asked with wide, brown eyes.

The farmer perused the puppy dog-like face of the small dark-haired boy, and sighed. He noted the way that his lower lip quivered, and that the tears seemed to be limitless. He was certain that the boy would need stitches from the looks of the cut, but he chose to be vague.

"I'm sure that Anna will do _whatever_ is necessary, to make it all better," he reassured him. "Let's see what needs to be done."

"O-Okay," Carlos whimpered. He let the large farmer steer him out, and back to the farmhouse. The closer they got, the harder Carlos cried. Finally, the farmer could take no more blubbering, and picked the boy up in his arms. He just wanted to get him inside, and out of his hair as soon as possible. Carlos flailed when he realized that they were about to enter the house.

"**I don't want stitches!**" he screamed.

"What is wrong, dear?" Anna called, racing to see what was wrong with the boy.

"He cut himself with a dirty blade, and we need to get it cleaned, and stit-taken care of immediately," the farmer corrected, deciding not to mention stitches.

He set Carlos down on the kitchen chair. "I'll go get the first-aid," Anna said, quickly exiting.

"Now, just calm down," he told Carlos. "You'll do fine, okay?"

Carlos shook his head adamantly. **"I_ don't_ want stitches!"** he insisted.

_Boy, this was turning out to be quite the evening, _the farmer thought to himself. "What would you do if you were hurt playing hockey?" he asked.

"That's different," Carlos explained.

Anna returned, and removed the bloodied rag from his hand. She was shocked to see the depth of the cut, but was pleased that it was not longer in length. It would require less stitches.

"Carlos, do you want to come and lie down for me, while I fix this?" Anna asked.

"**What are you going to dooooo!"** Carlos wailed louder.

"Um...I'm going to head back out, and check on the other boys," the farmer said, not wanting to deal with what was surely coming next. Anna nodded understandingly.

xxx

Kendall planted his feet firmly on the ground, and snatched his hands away from the man. The migrant worker looked around, quickly scanning the area, before grabbing his wrists once more.

**"Let me go, I'm not coming with you!"** Kendall cried.

The man released a loud hacking cough, making Kendall jump a foot in the air. "You afraid of me, little boy?" he asked, ogling him up and down.

Kendall stared at the ground. "I just want to be left alone, now," he practically whispered.

"Well guess what? You got the wish," he said, pointing around himself in a circle, demonstratively.

Kendall looked around, to find that the other men had somehow left the orchard, leaving him alone with the stranger. He recoiled from the man.

"Oh! It m-must be time to go now, then!" he exclaimed. The man stood straighter, blocking the nervous boy's path, with his chest. The stance that the man had taken, sent shivers down Kendall's spine.

"Not so fast, Blondie. I need to give you another lesson...in how to reap juiciest fruits," he cackled suggestively.

Kendall swallowed. "I have to get back for dinner! They'll be expecting me and-"

"Not for another half-hour," he interrupted, his jaw clenched. He was becoming increasingly desperate to have the blond boy. "You not going** anywhere,** little boy."

He gripped Kendall by the arm, and began to drag him away, again. Kendall tried to free himself from the man's grasp, but he was overpowered by the sheer brawn that the man possessed.

"W-Where are we going?" Kendall sputtered meekly.

"Just over, here," the man replied, looking around once more, just to be certain that they had not been seen. He shoved him toward an old wooden structure, hidden behind some trees.

"N-N-NO!" Kendall protested, trying his best to break away.

"SHHHH!" the angry man hissed. "QUIET, GRINGO!"

He clamped one calloused hand over his mouth, and the other roughly around his thin mid-section, lifting him easily off the ground. He walked quickly with the boy, and forced him through the door, ruthlessly flinging him to the ground. Spraining his wrist on impact, Kendall yelped, and scooted backward from where he sprawled out before him. Around, was nothing but earth, discarded cups, and ground-out brown cigarettes. It was clearly a make-shift resting place for the workers.

The dark-skinned male latched the door behind him, and stalked up to the terrified blond boy. He fell heavily on top of Kendall's lean form, pinning him to the ground under his weight. His hands groped him roughly while he warned him to keep quiet. Kendall whimpered, and writhed beneath his sweaty attacker. The man was panting heavily, and the trapped boy was panting back with fear.

"Yeah...that's it! Pant for me, little boy!" he croaked. Kendall wriggled his hips as hard as he could.

"I said stop fighting, you little stallion!" the man spat out thickly, obviously enjoying the struggle that Kendall was putting up, as he ground his hips down more forcefully. The worker was panting even harder now, his tobacco-reeking breath hot upon his ear. He gripped the boy's trembling chiseled chin, and forced him to look at him with his pale green eyes. They met the lustful black ones of the grunting migrant, and he captured both of Kendall's wrists in one wide hand, twisting them painfully over his head.

He felt utterly helpless as the man sunk his yellowed teeth into the tender flesh of his delicate throat. "Owwwww" Kendall whimpered. "Hurts...you're hurting me!"

"Yeah...you like that, baby boy?" he asked.

"No! Stop!" Kendall begged, but received another painful nip.

"Mmmm...so pretty," he murmured, making Kendall's stomach wrench in disgust. The man's mouth came down hard on his, and he forced his tongue in between his teeth, and down the back of his throat. Kendall shook his head from side to side, desperately trying to avoid the assault to his mouth, but he did not have the strength to overtake the muscled man.

Gagging, Kendall bit down on the intrusive tongue that threatened to choke him, causing the man to momentarily release him. He cupped his injured mouth, and Kendall seized the opportunity to claw at the man's cheek, drawing blood. He began to squirm away.

The leering man caught him by the ankles, and drug him to a corner of the shack. He slapped him hard across the cheek, making it burn like fire. Kendall screamed out in pain, earning him a second powerful slap. Delirious from the blows, he lay limp and breathless. He watched with trepidation as the man ceremoniously removed his sweat-soaked handkerchief from around his neck, and painfully wrenched his hands back over his head. He tied them together, then to a slat of wood.

"Now watcha' gonna' do, little boy?" he asked with menace, wiping the blood from his cheek. His chest heaved with misguided desire, as well as from the exertion of taming the wild boy.

"P-Please don't hurt me," Kendall pleaded, his big green eyes releasing streams of tears that left tracks down his dusty cheeks.

"You a bad boy!" the man scolded.. He ripped the flannel shirt from his lean, trembling body, and undid the buckles of the overalls.

Kendall moaned pitifully when the unyielding hands yanked at the overalls, and slid them down below his hips. He forced his thighs apart, and whistled appreciatively. Kendall groaned when the man brought a knee up between his legs, brutally slamming into him.

"Now, you be good boy and enjoy this, Goldilocks!" he cackled sadistically. Kendall began to sob, as the man's hand snaked up, and worked its way between his legs. He made a last desperate attempt to emit a worthy scream, but hardly any sound at all escaped his clenched throat.

"WHAT IN THE LORD'S NAME, IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice boomed.

Neither Kendall nor his attacker, had ever heard the door being jimmied open. Kendall's entire body released, as he shook violently with relief, and began to sob harder. The man reluctantly leaped up from his place between Kendall's long legs, and backed away from the farmer.

"This is no what you think!" he cried out in broken English, one hand holding up his undone trousers, the other raised in self-defense.

The farmer closed the door behind him, and walked to within an inch of the molester. **"You disgust me.** **How could you force yourself on this boy?"**

"**I sorry!" **the man snarled back. "but he was..." The man was realizing that there was no way to blame the bound boy, still hanging by his restraints.

"**There is _nothing_ that you can say to justify...this!" **Farmer Slate roared, looking over at the shaking boy.

"**It not what you think, Senor!"** he cried.

"**OH REALLY? BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE FORCING YOURSELF ON MY BOY!** **WHY IS HE BOUND?"** Farmer Slate grated out between gritted teeth, his face purple with rage.

"N-N-NO!" The guilt-ridden man stammered, and licked his lips."Please don't turn me in! I-I have nowhere to go!"

Farmer Slate removed his barn jacket and tossed it over Kendall's lower half, attempting to protect his modesty, as he laid there helplessly, still tied to the board. He realized that the shifty-eyed man was eying the door, probably contemplating flight, and that he likely carried a switch blade on his person. Most of the orchard workers did to cut down the fruit more easily. The last thing he needed was for this to turn into a knife-wielding confrontation with the criminal.

"Don't even think about it!" the farmer warned, eerily calm now.

The panic-stricken male raised both hands up. "I no do nothing!" he cried, feigning innocence. "Senor Slate! I do anything you say! They send me to prison if I go back to Mexico!" he pleaded.

"They don't deserve your wretched arse there, either! You should be hung from a tree, for what you were trying to do to this boy. Why_ shouldn't _I have you hauled off to jail?"

"I have young son, too! Please! He need me!" the man continued.

"**You're nothing but a disgrace to him, then!" **The farmer sneered. **"Would you want this done to** _**him?"**_

"God, no!" the worker cried. "I not had a woman in three years now...I not think clearly!"

"You speak to God? Why haven't you taken another wife?" the farmer asked, glaring at the pathetic pedophile.

The man thrust his forearm into view, for him to see the rose tattoo, and the name _Maria_. "She die, and leave me alone! I no look at another woman, **ever!** She only one!"

"Do you think that she would want_** this,**_ instead? She would want you to take a young boy's innocence, and not find real love again?"

"I'm sorry, Mister Slate, Senor! I done wrong! Please give me one more chance!"

"No. This is between you and God now, Jose Gutierrez. I expect you to repent, and plead for forgiveness for your sins," Farmer Slate said quietly. The farmer had always had the uncanny ability to recollect names, often amazing his teachers as a lad, and he was pleased that this man's name had come to him easily. He recognized the tattoo.

The man was shocked. He didn't expect him to know his name considering the number of men under his hire. He nodded emphatically.

"Y-Y-Yes Senor, Sir," he stammered.

Farmer Slate wanted nothing more than to have the man arrested, but he simply feared the consequences. He would have to testify in court, and Kendall would have to, as well. He knew that he had employed many workers with seedy backgrounds, and the attention would only cause a thorough investigation to ensue. The boys would surely be taken from his custody.

"I want you off my land by midnight. Take your meager belongings, and get out! Don't even think about resurfacing in the migrant program, ever again. There are plenty of _good_ men who appreciate my charity, and who work here to support their families...not to prey on little boys," he said, opening the shack door, and stepping aside to let the perpetrator pass.

The man nodded gratefully, then sped to the open door, disappearing into the darkness like a caged wild animal, released and set free. The farmer heaved a heavy sigh, and knelt by the still sobbing boy.

"There, there, you're safe now," he soothed, as he untied his raw wrists from the slat. He leaned down and re-dressed the trembling boy gently, before scooping him up into his steady arms. He held him firmly against his broad chest. Wrapping the barn jacket around the slender boy for warmth, he carried him out into the chilly, night air.

Kendall sniffled, and buried his face deeper into the breadth of the man who carried him securely away from the nightmare, protecting his innocence. He took in the strong earthy scent of his rescuer. He smelled of salt and earth. He could not fathom that this could be the same man who had beaten Logan so savagely in front of all of them, only months before. The man who he felt nothing but apprehension for, was now his savior, and he didn't want to let him go. He imagined that this is what it must feel like to have a daddy present, to wrap you in his arms, when you're scared.

The farmer responded to the neediness of the boy by tucking him snugly under his chin, and soothing him with reassuring words, as he made his way to the farmhouse.

"He did not get to take from you what he set out to take, and don't you ever forget that, okay?" he said to the sniffling boy. Kendall looked up and nodded, his eyes shining with tears, and buried his face deeper into the farmer's broad chest.

Farmer Slate was thankful that the perpetrator had not succeeded in raping him, but he was also pleased that he was now deemed the boy's hero. _The young teen was taught_ a _major life-lesson,_ the farmer thought to himself, inwardly satisfied. _He was not too big for his britches, now. He had been_ _taken down a notch._

xxx

The boys were all back inside the farmhouse. The traumatized boy was laid on the settee to be looked over by Anna, who comforted him and asked no questions about the ordeal. She figured that he would speak when he was ready. When the farmer tried to separate himself from the boy, he protested, even surprising Anna.

"No! No! Don't leave me!" Kendall pleaded.

She was not certain what had transpired that evening, but she was beginning to draw reasonable conclusions of her own.

"Just make sure that he gets a nice warm bath, and has someone with him at all times," the farmer told her, before turning to leave.

"I will take the best care of him," Anna promised.

She could not find any visible injuries on him, like the one that Carlos had bore earlier, but he was hurting nonetheless. His little tear-streaked face, was drawn into a perpetual pout, and his eyes were like that of a deer's in bright light. His shirt was tattered, his overalls muddy, and his wrists were bruised and rubbed raw. She looked at the farmer one last time before he left, with a questioning look in her eyes. He gave her a curt shake of his head, allowing her to exhale a sigh of relief.

_The sick person who tried to hurt this sweet boy, had not succeeded in finishing, _she realized. _He was going to need all of his brothers close to him tonight, and indefinitely until the horrendous memories began to fade. __It had to be something that occurred in that orchard,_ she scoffed to herself, as she helped him to his bath. She had been immediately fearful, when she heard that Kendall was sent there to work...alone, She was right.

_Mr. Slate should have known better! Or did he? _She cursed herself for thinking such thoughts, and turned her attention back to the boys. One who was still crying and clutching his newly stitched hand, and the other who stood before her, whimpering in fear.

Even the other two had her befuddled that evening. Logan had been pouty since Monday, and avoided all eye-contact, while the other had come back from working in the pasture, with swollen eyes and red cheeks.

The boys were staring at Kendall with great concern, as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. They figured that the farmer had likely beaten him for some reason or another, but they couldn't figure out why he had clung to him when he tried to leave.

Anna sensed that she was certainly going to have her hands full with the four boys that evening. It was like raising her own boys all over again, only she had been so much younger, then.

xxx

Finally, back in their room, Anna noticed that James was now sniffling from under his blanket.

"What is the matter, love?" she asked, as she turned down Kendall's bed for him. James did not answer, but merely sniffled louder. She sighed.

"I don't want to go back to school, _**ever!**_" he finally blurted out.

Logan stood at the foot of his bed, studying his blond friend across the way. He hated how broken and sad he looked. Kendall swallowed when he saw Logan gazing over, and looked down at his slipper-clad feet. Without saying a word, he shook off the slippers and climbed into his bed, tears falling once again. Anna kissed him on the forehead and walked over to James.

"But, James dear, tomorrow is Sunday, and you won't have to go to school tomorrow," she soothed, pulling the cover down and stroking his soft brown hair.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked from his own bed. He could make out a bruise on Kendall's cheek now. Kendall began to cry harder and covered his face.

"He just needs his rest, dear. He'll speak when he is ready, won't you love?" Anna asked gently.

"B-But I have to go back, _after_ tomorrow, and Miss Irene will punish me like she did Logan!" James cried out, completely wrapped up in his own fears.

Logan winced when he heard the words that they had sworn never to utter. He slid down lower in his bed and raised his covers, only his dark brown eyes peeking over. The dark eyes shot James an angry look.

"What's this, dear?" she asked, turning to look at the wide-eyed brunet.

"J-a-a-ames!" Logan whined in defeat.

"Sorry, Logan," James muttered, his pout falling further.

Carlos sat up."Yeah!" he chimed in naively. "She paddled Logan for throwing a tantrum in class..." he trailed off, when he saw the 'dagger-eyes' that Logan was giving him.

"Aw, Poor love," she said to Logan, who was now sitting up, arms crossed, still giving Carlos the scornful stare.

"S-Sorry, Logan," Carlos apologized in a tiny voice. He felt like a heel for spilling the beans. Anna laughed softly to herself.

"Did all of that happen, Logan my love?" she asked. Logan nodded sheepishly, and diverted his gaze away from her.

"Poor boy," she cooed.

Logan was not ready to forgive James, nor Carlos. The painfully embarrassing memory was still forefront in his mind, and they had promised him that they would not tell Anna.

She caught him out of the corner of her eye, just as he thrust out his tongue at the remorseful boys, finishing with a defiant pout plastered upon his face.

She went to him and pulled the covers away from his small form. He looked up at her with wide brown eyes, as she folded her arms back at him, and gave him a stern look.

"There is no need to be bratty. They meant no harm," she reprimanded. Logan let his arms fall to his sides, as he hung his head in shame.

"Now, I want you to forgive your brothers for simply telling the truth, and apologize for being so naughty," she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, to both James and Carlos.

She reached for his hand and pulled him from his bed, surprising him. He looked even more shocked, when she continued to lecture him.

"There is one thing that I never stood for with my sons, and I won't stand for it with you boys. That is, that we don't stay angry with one another before retiring, and we never blame one another for speaking the truth, no matter what the repercussions."

Logan's chin trembled. He couldn't tolerate her being angry or disappointed in him. "Now, go give your brothers a forgiving, goodnight hug," she urged, guiding him to James first. He obeyed while she watched and waited. He then hugged Carlos, who clung to his neck like a chimpanzee. He hugged him back, then struggled to free himself.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Carlos wailed sadly, still clinging to his friend's neck.

"Nothing!" Logan rasped. "I just can't breathe!" Anna laughed.

"Come on, back to bed with you then," she said, giving him an affectionate slap on the bottom, as she turned him around, and guided him back to his own bed. To her shock and dismay, she noticed that he was crying now. She found it difficult to believe that she could have been the cause.

"What on earth-" she began, amazed at how overly sensitive and difficult the boys were being that evening. "Why are _you _crying now, love?" she asked in bewilderment.

His little shoulders shook when she pulled him into a hug. "I-I'm s-sorry!" he sobbed.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart," she said, rubbing his back. "Is there a full moon tonight, boys?" she asked in exasperation.

"Anna, my hand hurts!" Carlos suddenly whined from his bed, "and Logan's still mad at me, I can tell!" he bawled.

Poor Kendall looked pitiful, silently watching the scene unfold, his face bathed in tears. Logan was still squeaking like a puppy who had just been swatted with a rolled-up newspaper, and James was still sniffling and moaning from where he lay. Anna spun around in dismay. Now, all four boys were crying to some degree or another.

_"What?_ Boys, boys, boys!" she said as authoritatively as possible, trying to regain some form of control in the declining situation. She did not think that she could take much more of their tears.

She gave Carlos another dose of aspirin, and put a fresh ice pack on his hand, wrapping it in a towel. She tucked each one back into his bed. They still did not stop fussing. She clapped her hands forcefully to gain their attention.

"Listen! Here's what we are going to do, boys!" she announced from the center of the room, raising her voice over their cries."James, you get into bed with Kendall and comfort one another. Logan get into bed with Carlos, and prove to him that you are no longer angry."

The boys reluctantly picked up their things, and did what they were asked to do. Carlos wrapped his arm snugly around Logan. "I'm sorry, Logie!" he cried.

"I know. It's okay. I'm sorry too, Carlitos," he said, choking up a bit with guilt.

James cradled Kendall in his arms, now realizing that his friend had gone through something far greater than what he was fearing. He could feel it in the tenseness of his body, and hear it in the shudder of his breath. He didn't know what it was, but he would wait until he was ready to tell him. Kendall's eyes leaked on his friend's warm chest. He curled into him, and closed his puffy eyes.

"It's okay Kendall. I'm here, and I'm going to hold you all night long, okay?" James said, his own fears pushed aside, as he found himself only wanting to comfort at the moment. Kendall nodded, and immediately fell into a deep, exhausted slumber.

The other two boys were drifting off as well, Carlos already snoring softly as he held onto Logan happily. Logan wondered one last time what had happened to Kendall, before giving in and finally hugging Carlos back.

"Good night, sweet boys," Anna whispered into the darkness.

**Please R/R! The story is winding down, well after a few more crazy chaps, and I need to know who cares! Since I get loads and loads of followers but scarcely any reviews to use as feedback! JK about the who cares, truth is I love the reviews way too much...**


	53. The Brotherhood

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it's been so long, but I have not had internet for a while and I am doing this from the library. Ughh...**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: SyFyDiva, mavk4444, Cryss'BTRusher, EverlastingRusher, and BTR'slovesong. Of course I also want to thank the many people who actually read, alert and favour the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**xxx**

James awoke in damp sheets and sleep clothes, making him feel uncomfortably clammy. He found Kendall pressed into his side, his hair clinging to his forehead, and obviously the reason. His features were not calm and peaceful, but twisted in distress.

James adjusted his body to slowly remove his arm from beneath his tormented friend and brother. Unfortunately, the movement only served to wake the other boy with a start, and eyes wide with apprehension.

"It's okay, Kendall. It's just me, James," he murmured, as he finished removing his arm. He pulled him close, trying to comfort him. He watched a silent tear slowly make its way down the bruised cheek. _"Please,_ tell me what happened," he begged.

He patiently waited, studying Kendall's downcast eyes. He hoped that those intense green eyes would open and meet his own hazel ones. They did not. Frustrated, James inhaled sharply, and followed his gaze as it traveled to where Logan and Carlos lay. For a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy. Kendall might be seeking the comfort of the other boys instead of him, but it quickly waned when he felt him latch on to his arm.

James slowly released the breath that he held, and nuzzled into his friend. He adored Kendall, but he couldn't help but wish that he was the one comforting Carlos, since he was easier to read, and seemed grateful just to have someone to snuggle with when he was upset. He sensed that Kendall was hurting deeply, and he did not know how to break through the tough exterior. He had to admit that it even hurt a bit, when he wouldn't open up to him.

Maybe, he should encourage Kendall to go to Logan, he thought. He seemed calmed and comforted by the other boy's analytic take on things, and he could make Kendall smile, even when he didn't want to.

To his surprise, he felt Kendall's gaze fall back upon him, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to meet the gaze, finding luminous green pools of pain there. He swallowed, finally sensing some sort of breakthrough. He choose to stay silent, giving him a warm compassionate embrace, instead.

Suddenly, another unexpected tear dripped from Kendall's eye, and fell with a soft plop to the navy bedspread. He even seemed surprised by it, and watched the dark stain blossom across the surface.

"A g-guy tried to...m-mo-molest me in the orchard...last night," Kendall whispered the last part hoarsely. He seemed to have the most difficulty with the word molest, and James had to lean in close to catch it.

His heart wrenched, as the words sunk in, before his heart began to thump in his chest. He felt sickened by the thought, frightened by the idea, and angered, all at once. _Poor Kendall._ He felt his own body tensing. Forcing back the images for the sake of his friend, he relaxed his muscles, and embraced him tighter. He rested his chin atop the warm head.

A part of him felt honored that the distraught boy had finally opened up to him, no matter how painful it was. However, now the full burden of the knowledge weighed heavily upon his own shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. Did he hur-hurt you?" His voice broke.

Kendall nodded into his chest. "Yes...but he d-didn't..." his soft voice trailed off.

James hugged him tighter. "Thank God," he said tenderly.

Kendall swallowed at the lump that had painfully wedged in his throat, and turned his gaze back to James. Their eyes locked, and he searched for any sense of judgment. All he found was brotherly love, and understanding.

Inside, James was feeling a bit out of his comfort zone. He had no issue with defending Kendall's name and honor, or in protecting him from bullies, but this was so..._difficult. _He hated seeing him so broken, and he desperately wanted the old Kendall back. He was used to his leadership as much as the others were. It was easy to use his own size and muscle, to keep his friends from harm. He was good at that, but he wasn't so comfortable with doling out emotional support. It was the one thing that he had always lacked, within his own life. The only thing that he was sure of at that moment, was that he yearned to do the right thing by Kendall.

Kendall began to sniffle, and sat up abruptly. It was as if he was trying to escape his own thoughts. He stared at the other bed where Carlos and Logan were curled up with one another.

Logan, as if by a sixth sense, slowly rose and stared in their direction. His dark brown eyes were questioning. All was silent.

"Morning, Logan," James said quietly.

Logan subconsciously rubbed Carlos' rising and falling back gently, as the boy's soft snores filled the space. He wanted more than anything to comfort his traumatized friend across the room, but he knew that he would seldom allow it. Besides, he could clearly see that James was the one doing that. Logan's concern was clear from afar. James motioned to the dark-haired boy while Kendall cried softly into his pyjama shirt.

Kendall hated that he was the needy one. He was the leader of the gang, wasn't he? He was the one who held everyone else together when things were rough. He could _not_ break. Quite frankly, the vulnerability frightened him to no end.

Logan reached the bedside, and wrapped his smaller arms around his shaking friend. Instantly, Kendall stopped crying, and turned to see whom the second set of loving arms belonged to. He was looking back at him expectantly, waiting for the nod to allow him in. Kendall looked like a little lost boy whom had just been beaten, but didn't know why. Logan's throat tightened.

Kendall released a shaky breath, and then released James, looking at him almost apologetically. James was the one to nod instead, and just smiled warmly, consenting to turn him over to the other boy's comfort. Logan took the signal and leaned further in, opening his arms wider to his brother.

_"Please_ tell me, Kendall," Logan pleaded, his eyes shining with tears. "Kendall..." Logan reached over to lift the trembling chin. He searched his eyes for an answer.

Although Kendall had tried to bottle up his emotions once more, it was no use. He relented, as he was almost startled by Logan's persistence. He finally let loose and began to sob. It was just what he needed to allow for complete release. His shoulders shook, as they wracked his slender frame. Logan threw his arms open even wider, hoping to engulf some of the pain himself, and cried along with him. He had no idea what was causing such intense grief, but he felt it, nonetheless.

Logan and he, held on to one another, as if time had stood still, and as if they would never be able to let go again. Kendall's tears fell rhythmically on the dark head of hair, as he rested his chin on its softness. Kendall choked back the sobs long enough to speak, and pulled back to look into the concerned brown ones of his friend. He felt that he owed him an explanation, too. Somehow, it was much more difficult, this time around. Logan was the one that he always wanted to protect. The one that always_ needed_ protecting. He hated feeling like the roles had suddenly been reversed. First, he hesitated and his voice hitched in his throat, but he finally uttered the difficult words.

"A m-man tried to m-mo-molest me in the orchard, last night." There, it was out.

Logan's eyes grew wild for a moment, while he mulled the words over. He felt such anger toward the horrible man, who could do such a thing, as well as a mix of deep fear...and most of all sorrow.

"I love you, Kendall," he whispered without hesitation. Kendall actually smiled a faint crooked smile, causing Logan to release his own signature crooked one, in return.

"I know," he said playfully.

James shook his head in amazement. Only those two could share a moment like that. James could not deny that he was a bit perplexed by the intimate exchange, but he also felt a sense of relief. Somehow, the two coming together had eased the tension, and the burden was now shared.

Now, all they needed was their loveable and cuddly Carlos. He resembled an over-sized teddy bear lying tangled in his covers, as he slept through the entire ordeal, all cozy and warm. A particularly snort-filled snore broke from the boy, causing the other three to giggle aloud.

One eye of the small brunette opened warily. Pleased, and a little surprised to awake to its melodic sound after the way the night before had ended, he breathed an audible sigh of relief. Maybe, Kendall would be okay after all. Even Logan didn't seem to be in a bad mood any longer. To top it all off, there was the warm inviting aroma of fresh-baked cinnamon rolls wafting up from the kitchen below. How _could _anyone be in a bad mood?He sprung from the bed, and raced to the shared one, lunging between James and Kendall.

"Ughhh!" they all cried.

"Carlos! You're not a puppy!" James scolded.

"How come I feel like one, then?" he asked with an impish grin.

They laughed. Logan shook his head affectionately at the boy. Kendall's expression suddenly took on a more somber tone, as he realized that he would have to tell Carlos, as well. Carlos noted the change in mood, and studied the damp faces. Kendall's was glistening with fresh tears, and he gulped.

"Are you okay, Kendall?"

Kendall looked away for a moment. It was especially difficult to share the truth with the innocent Carlos. In addition, he found himself having to repeat those same dreaded words..._one more time._ He wished that it would be the last, but sadly, he knew better.

"A m-man at the orchard...tr-tried to mo-molest me, last night," he said brokenly.

"Oh my God!" Carlos cried, throwing himself on Kendall's heaving chest to encircle him in a bear hug. Kendall willingly returned the hug, biting his lower lip to steady it. Finally, Carlos pulled away, his deep brown eyes puzzled.

"Kendall...what exactly does _molest_, mean?" he asked innocently.

With that, all four boys broke into laughter, releasing all the pent-up frustration and fear. It may have actually bordered on hysteria, but it had a healing effect, regardless.

Just outside the door, Anna stood tentatively, her arms full of freshly washed clothing to deliver to for church that morning. She was stunned to hear laughter on the other side. She smiled to herself when she realized just how resilient the boys actually were in their youth. She respected for their undeniable inner strength. They were growing into fine young men, and she had developed such an unconditional love for them.

She faltered once more, then laid the folded stacks on the hall bench, turning to leave. They could spare just a few more minutes of brotherhood, before being forced to deal with the grown-up world, that awaited them outside of the door.

xxx

The ice cream social was only weeks away, and the planning was in the works. The town was already amid preparations to accommodate the many vats of homemade ice cream flavors, and people who would travel to sample them. The signs were hung, and the boys were getting restless, waiting to learn whether they would be allowed to attend.

James was especially anxious, because Bonnie had mentioned in her letters that she might come for a visit which would coincide with the event. She would arrive by train with her father, and stay with friends nearby.

Carlos was also giddy to attend, because he had his heart set on tasting each flavor of ice cream. However, the missed essay stood in the way, and they could not help but feel that Miss Irene was unjustly holding it over them. Her accusation resulted in James being humiliated, punished like a naughty prince, Carlos receiving stitches, and Kendall almost being raped in the orchard. Needless to say, Logan was furious when he discovered the truth behind the confusion.

He had reviewed his completed assignments for the final exams, when he stumbled upon a sheet which had typing on the opposite side. He held it to the light, and out of curiosity, flipped it over to find the original syllabus. Apparently, Miss Irene accidentally re-used the sheets. His only problem now...how to call attention to her error without winding up in trouble with either Miss Irene or Farmer Slate. Somehow, it always seemed to backfire on him, even when he wasn't at fault.

They returned to school the following morning after the eventful weekend, and could not help but feel anger toward Miss Irene. All they wanted was to not be blamed unjustly, and be allowed to attend the social. Kendall was badly needing his mum and sister now, and they would be able to reunite with their families for the event. Logan decided that the results might just outweigh the risks. He would speak to Farmer Slate about it right after school.

The day went by quietly and the boys were on their best behavior. He vowed to not tell the others about his plans.

xxx

"F-Farmer Slate?" Logan asked timidly, while the others ran ahead to wash up for dinner.

"Yes, Boy?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He twisted the paper nervously in his hands.

The large man had headed around back, when he had believed that all four boys had already clamored up the stoop. He did not hide his surprise that the boy was bold enough to stop him from doing so. He raised one eyebrow, and waited expectantly.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, wanting to get it over with. "I-I have-"

"Right after dinner," the farmer interrupted, as he wiped his greasy hands off on a rag. He was determined to finish with his equipment oiling that evening. Logan froze. The farmer studied the boy's mood, with a tilt of his head.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a little more gruffly this time.

"N-No, Sir. I d-don't know, Sir," Logan muttered, more nervous now. He took a deep breath.

The farmer tried not to laugh. "Well, if_ you_ don't know,_ I_ don't know, Boy!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'll just w-wait till after dinner," Logan stammered, turning and running off.

The farmer shook his head at the retreating figure. He hoped that he wouldn't be whipping him or one of the others for something they'd done that evening. He really was just in the mood to relax and listen to the radio. _Those boys sure could be a lot of trouble sometimes._

xxx

During dinner, all four boys were thinking about the upcoming ice cream social. Logan was more nervous than ever now that he'd been to wait to speak with Farmer Slate. He hoped that he would say all the right things, and not anger him too much.

The farmer had been pleasant enough through the dinner, and Logan was relieved that he seemed in a relatively good mood for him. They finished up, and the giant man rose and stretched.

"That was delicious!" he announced to Helga, as she cleared away the plates with Anna.

"Thank you, Mister Slate," Helga said shyly.

"Well, come on Boy!" Farmer Slate called to Logan.

Logan jumped up and followed behind him, as the other boys exchanged puzzled looks with Anna.


	54. The Ice Cream Social

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know you're out there, because I've seen the traffic stats, and that makes me happy! I want to thank Evix, LazyLazyWriter, and Cryss'BTRusher for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate your input! I also want to thank those of you who alerted or favoured this story, even after all of this time. Our boys are coming to the end of their journey at Slate's, and I'm sorry to say, that it isn't going to end peacefully... so hang in there! Devious laugh to be inserted now! (:**

**xxx**

"_Come on,_ Boy!" Farmer Slate called back to Logan, _again._

Logan's eyes grew wide, and his face flushed. The other boys were still staring at him with questioning looks. He knew that it was time to face the music, but it didn't make it any easier. He followed the farmer out of the room, and into his study.

"Have a seat, and tell me what this is all about," he said, rather quietly for him. He closed the door behind them. Logan sat down reluctantly, finding himself staring at the closed-door in panic. He turned to find the farmer who was staring at him.

"I-I uh.. forgot the paper I wanted to show you," Logan said quietly. The farmer leaned forward in his chair.

"First of all, you are going to have to speak up, so that I can hear you properly...unless you want to sit on my lap," he teased, enjoying the reaction he got from the boy.

Logan tensed at the horrible image and began to ramble. "N-No I just mean...I have the syllabus that Miss Irene thought that she g-gave us," he said, speeding up the last part.

"_Thought?_" the farmer repeated, bewildered.

"Uh...yes. She typed another assignment on the back, by mistake," Logan said more confidently.

Farmer Slate was silent for a moment. Logan swallowed. "So, let me get this straight," he finally said, "she _thought _that you boys still had the syllabuses, but somehow she _re-collected_ them, and reused them?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"I see."

Logan began to fidget in his chair while the farmer digested the information he'd just been given.

"Stop fidgeting, boy! I do want to see the papers though. I see how this would change everything. I will owe you an apology if this is the case, and Miss Irene and I will need to speak."

Logan released a sigh of relief. He seemed to take the information remarkably well. "And if you are pulling one over on me...I will punish you severely," he warned.

_Why did he have to end it that way?_ Even though Logan knew that he was telling the truth, he was nervous. "Y-Yes, S-Sir," he stammered, then trembled.

The farmer rose from his chair, and towered over the boy. Logan stumbled out of his own chair, and went to the door, fumbling with the doorknob but having no success in opening it. The farmer leaned over him, and steadied the shaking hand clutching the knob. He carefully turned it with his own giant hand over the small one, and pulled the door open.

"Th-Thank you," Logan said, without giving him any eye-contact.

"Just relax, boy," the farmer said, unable to hide his smile now. "If you're telling the truth, act like it!" Logan nodded, and bit his lower lip before he ran off to find the paper.

Farmer Slate chuckled to himself. The boy was learning that he had to answer to him, and with all the squirming in his chair, he proved that his 'know-it-all' days were far behind him.

The other boys stared at him expectantly from where they huddled nervously, awaiting his return. He raced to the desk, and grabbed the paper from its surface.

"_Logan?" _Kendall asked.

"Not now! I have to get back to the study! I need to fix this!" he announced, running off. They shrugged their shoulders at one another, and stared down the hall at his diminishing form.

xxx

Farmer Slate was true to his word, and met with Miss Irene immediately. The boys were playing backgammon in the parlor when they saw a black car arrive. A somewhat disheveled Miss Irene, climbed from the passenger side with the aid of yet, another handsome young man.

She was smoothing her blonde curls and straightening her gray skirt as she spoke, quite animated. She was carrying a case, likely containing school papers, and the boys could not help but peer out curiously. All thoughts of the last time they had spied, gone and out the window. The windows were open for the warmer spring air, and they could smell her expensive Parisian perfume wafting on the breeze.

She clearly seemed flustered, and Carlos twitched nervously when he realized the farmer was also observing from another nearby window. Fortunately, he was too absorbed with watching her arrival, to notice the boys doing the very same thing. He looked none to pleased from what Carlos could tell, and he nudged James, warning him that _other _company was present. He poked the other two, and they immediately resumed the game.

They exchanged greetings, and went straight into the study, closing the door behind them. Logan knew that he had no choice but to tell Farmer Slate about the mix-up if they were going to attend the social, but he couldn't help but dread the aftermath.

After a full hour, Miss Irene and Farmer Slate finally exited. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, and she only glanced at the boys briefly before turning her attention back to her cousin, the farmer.

"Let me know as soon as possible, about who you decide would be best suited for the position. I will trust your judgment," Farmer Slate said.

"Yes, I will Rusty. Just let me verify that they will be available to teach the boys...being abroad now, and all," she said.

Logan gulped. Was she being fired because of the mix-up? The boys exchanged worried glances. Carlos however, silently cheered. He felt that no longer dealing with the unpredictability of the beauty, was fine with him.

Kendall was busy worrying about the last days that they would spend with her until she left. How would she act? Who would her replacement be?

James sighed, thinking about all the tight sweaters and skirts that he would miss out on enjoying. However, not being in the corner of the classroom any more, would be a definite plus.

"Good evening, boys," she called, on her way out, "I will see you in class."

They mumbled a guilt-ridden greeting in return, and stared at the wooden game-board. Farmer Slate stood beside the table and watched, as the young blonde climbed back inside the automobile and drove away. He sighed in the silence of the room. The boys sat frozen, as if a pause button had been pressed.

"Boys, you _will_ be attending the ice cream social this year." They were happy, but apprehensive. "I expect you to be on your_ best _behavior, there." They nodded. "And, there will be a few changes around here, as far as your schooling goes." Logan paled when he met the farmer's gaze. "Miss Irene has obviously been distracted from teaching, due to her busy social life. How has she seemed to you?"

Was he actually expecting them to respond? Did he want them to rate her performance, or give a personal opinion? None of them wanted to go there.

"_No one _will answer?"

"We didn't want her to get into trouble!" Carlos blurted out.

"Oh, she's not in trouble, boy. She just needs someone to share her responsibilities with."

"Share?" James asked nervously. He certainly hoped that Farmer Slate wasn't qualified to teach.

"Yes. She needs someone who is willing to tolerate four unruly boys, yet still give a proper education. She will still be your primary teacher."

The boys did not miss the 'unruly boys' comment. Honestly, they felt offended that the situation once again, turned around on them. After all, they'd been better behaved at Slate's Acres, than anywhere else.

"Carry on with your game, boys," he added before heading out.

They relaxed when his larger than life presence, was absent from the room. At least the mystery had been solved. Now, they just needed to learn who the _other _person was that would be teaching them.

James couldn't help but imagine an elderly woman with a cane, who smelled of roses and moth balls, and who wouldn't hesitate for one moment, to rap their knuckles with that cane for the slightest indiscretion.

Kendall envisioned an obese man, who sat in class breathing heavily due to a constricted diaphragm, glaring at the fit young men with bitter distaste.

Carlos pictured a creepy guy who carried mysterious gadgets in his pockets and hardly ever spoke, yet expected them to know all sorts of difficult things about the workings of the world.

Logan worried that the person would turn out to be another Miss Irene, who would conspire against them, and partake in various sadistic ways to torture them, daily. He could almost see two beautiful young woman, laughing vindictively at their pain and anguish, as Miss Irene sought her revenge.

Thank goodness, they only had a few months left on the farm.

xxx

As expected, Miss Irene was a bit upset with the boys. "Why didn't you just come to me with the findings?" she asked. She pursed her lips, indicating her disapproval. "I certainly would have understood, if you had only given me the chance."

Logan could feel his neck heating up when she turned her gaze upon him. Had Farmer Slate told her how he knew? If she didn't know from him, she certainly did now by the look on his face. She called upon him time after time, leading him to believe that she was hoping to catch him off-guard with a wrong answer. He wondered later, if he wasn't just paranoid when she began to drill James on the periodic table. James hated chemistry with a passion, and he fidgeted in his seat, scrambling to find the correct answers in his notes.

Carlos had to explain, in-depth, what the branches of the United States government were. He whimpered in frustration, as she impatiently paced along her desk.

"I don't know who you mean, by the man at the top," she stated, unsympathetically. Carlos cringed.

Kendall had to break down parts of sentences on the chalkboard, something he found beyond mundane. To top it off, she stood close to him the entire time, making him a nervous wreck. Did she enjoy his discomfort? He believed so.

The boys fretted through their time with the petulant teacher, and practically bolted from the room when she rang her brass bell.

"She knows," Logan stated flatly, as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"We had no choice," James said, defending the decision.

"At least we're going to eat tons of ice cream, and the mean lady couldn't stop us," Carlos said cheerfully.

Kendall laughed. "He's right. Something like this was bound to happen, sooner or later. She is crazy, remember?"

"I guess you're right," Logan sighed. "And, I'm looking forward to seeing my mom and everyone."

xxx

"Holy cow!" cried Carlos. He was staring at the rows of ice cream vats with bugged eyes. "It will take me forever and a day, to sample all of those flavors!"

Logan clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll manage, pal!" Carlos nodded happily, a big smile plastered on his cherubic face.

Kendall thought that he looked just like a little boy in a candy shoppe, or rather an ice cream shoppe. "Hey, where's James?" he asked. "Or, should I not bother to ask?"

"You shouldn't bother to ask," the other two chorused.

James was holding hands with Bonnie beneath the weeping willow. His cheeks were flushed a vivid pink from both the heat of the sun, and his the schoolboy crush he had on her. His feelings were rekindled the moment he laid eyes on her at the entrance to the park, and all the romantic fantasizing he'd done in her absence only fueled his shyness. He was afraid she somehow knew the things he thought about.

He couldn't help but stare at her in awe, believing that she had grown even more beautiful since she left. Her platinum blonde hair had grown long, and she wore a pale blue ribbon around the crown, bringing out the blueness of her light eyes.

He shifted restlessly, as his eyes wandered over her radiant face. He worried that he looked like a lovesick puppy, as she filled him in on all the details of California. She giggled over his nervousness, then suddenly paused to give him a quick peck on his heated cheek before continuing. He blushed an even deeper hue, and smiled sheepishly. He had just been thinking about kissing her. Did she somehow know?

A hot breeze seemed to come out of nowhere on such a still day, rustling through the leaves of the willow, and ruffled James' shiny hair. It was left mussed, and she smoothed it with her long graceful fingers, making his heart race.

"James..."

"Hmmm?"

"I want you and the boys to seriously consider taking my father up on his offer. You know, for all of you to come to California at the end of the summer to visit. It could be a wonderful opportunity, and you'll meet lots of important people. The whole town still talks about the performance you gave at the Christmas party."

His eyes glazed over with adoration, but then the words finally registered. "Really?"

"Really."

"If we can, we will, Bonnie."

"Do you want my father to make it happen?"

"Sure," he grinned. She beamed a smile in return.

"Consider it done, then."

The sun was heating the earth more intenesly now, and even Bonnie who never seemed to break a sweat, mopped at her brow. James' white slacks begun to cling to him uncomfortably, and he pushed back the banded straw hat from his eyes to peer at the sky.

"Boy, it's a hot one, isn't it," he said.

She adjusted the bow-tie at the neck of his pinstriped button-down shirt, resisting the urge to loosen it. She knew that gentlemen needed to stay appropriately attired, but it truly was too warm for the young men to be dressed so warmly. All of the poor boys were sporting the striped shirts, whites slacks with suspenders, and straw hats.

"Should we try some ice cream, now?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh-oh! Yeah!" he exclaimed apologetically for not asking sooner. He placed his palm on the small of her back, marveling at how the simple gesture made him feel so good, and led her to the white wrought iron tables and chairs.

The others were already gathered there, with Carlos already on his third sampling. "Mmmmm, this cherry jubilee flavor is delicious!" he managed to utter through a mouthful of the frozen concoction.

"Ooooh! I want to try that one!" said Kendall. Logan shook his head with a smile.

"You better slow down, Carlos! I bet you a dollar, that you'll be rolling around in your bed, and moaning later tonight," Logan teased.

"Will not!" Carlos snapped back with a bit of sass, and stuck out his tongue. Logan stuck his tongue out in response.

James rolled his eyes with embarrassment, and pulled a boy to each of his sides. "Boys! Boys! Boys!" James scolded half-heartedly, "No need to bicker!" He was playing the role of the mature one, and they rolled their eyes back at him. Kendall snickered.

"Bonnie? What shall we try, first?" he asked.

"I have a soft spot for _anything_ with chocolate in it," she said dreamily.

"Chocolate, it is!" He eyed the various vats, scanning for a unique flavor that also contained chocolate. "How abooouuut...Mint Fudge Swirl?"

"Ummm, maybe as the final serving. Mint always satisfies my appetite," she said.

"Ah! We don't want _that!" _he exclaimed, feigning mock horror.

She shuddered playfully."Nooo!"

"How about chocolate caramel cheesecake?"

"Now, that is a perfect choice," she squealed.

xxx

After eating more than their fair share of ice cream, and certainly more than any of them thought humanly possible, Carlos pushed away his dish and groaned. All of them surpassed their limit, and the teens sat fully sated under the umbrellas, in the late afternoon sun.

Kendall and Katie challenged one another to a contest, and amazingly, Katie managed to out-eat her brother by a full scoop. However, she was looking a bit green, and had been suspiciously quiet for a while. Her smile remained smug though, as she flaunted to all that she reigned supreme.

Kendall was grateful that no one was treating him with kid gloves after his recent ordeal. He could not have handled the pity. It would make him feel even more emotional than he already was. He saw concern and pain in his mother's eyes when she learned about what had happened to him, but she knew to let him find strength in his friends and in himself. He just wanted things to go back to normal._  
><em>

Logan gave up on lecturing the others about the health hazards of overeating sugary treats. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were still laughing at their son's never-ending list, as he rattled off the many flavors he had tried, which were his favorites, or which were the ones that sadly, he had no room for in his belly.

Mrs. Mitchell was holding her son close and rubbing his back, while he told her about school. He was still dwelling on the fact that he wanted to attend an academy. She was debating whether to share how she was fervently working on helping him do that, but decided to wait for a better time. Besides, she was still working through her own desire to have him back home with her, not off in another place.

The shadows were growing longer, the chatter was waning, and the tables were cleared. People were still mingling when four men went to the stage, which was decorated in red, white and blue banners, to honor the mayor's successful re-election. The men dressed in matching striped suits and ties, and gathered around the microphone stand.

"You could do that," Bonnie whispered excitedly to James. He smiled, not taking her seriously. The men began to sing. When they finished and the audience applauded, Bonnie leaned in again. "You four are just as good, and you are definitely more handsome!" she said, wrinkling her nose up at the white-haired gentlemen.

"Bonnie, I don't know about as good," James said.

"I do," Bonnie reiterated. Little did they know, that Mr. Baxter had already made plans for the boys to sing that day.

He walked over to their tables, and handed them the music sheets. "Not again!" whined Logan, instantly feeling nervous. "I don't like impromptu!" he whispered irritably.

"Look these over gentlemen, and decide what you would like to sing today. I would love to hear you boys. Remember, It's just for fun," he added.

"Why not?" said James.

"We haven't sung together in a while," Carlos said.

"He's right," agreed Kendall.

"So? It's just for fun," he said, feeling more confident than the others now that he knew about California.

"You sing all the time together when you are doing...well, just about anything!" Katie pointed out.

"We do?" Kendall asked.

"You do," Mrs. Knight agreed.

The other boys seemed doubtful as they looked around at the crowd, but convinced that it was a one-time thing, they finally relented. They made their way to the gazebo, and took their places. The crowd applauded preemptively, before growing quiet. Kendall cleared his throat, and began the first verse.

xxx

**Any feedback welcomed! I am always amazed at how many thousands of hits that this story gets, but I don't know what anyone is thinking. Is it boring? Good? Bad? Even anonymous reviews welcomed! (:(:(:**


	55. The Hot Air Balloon

**A/N: Hey there readers! I had someone named Alicha ask about a "part two" of this story, in the last reviews. This story is not yet complete, and will be about sixty chapters long! So, I have not considered a second part to it at this time. But I would if there was demand for one, with the boys being a bit older and all...Thanks for asking. (:**

The boys were shocked to hear the thunderous applause when they finished their singing at the park. They noticed Farmer Slate and Anna watching from afar, with wide grins on their proud faces. Feeling a bit overwhelmed from the response, they graciously bowed and stepped down from the gazebo.

Bonnie also beamed with pride and joy, especially for her boyfriend, James. She said her goodbyes with reluctance, when her father indicated that it was time to head back to her aunt and uncle's house. James clung to her arm, as if they may never see one another again. Mr. Baxter waited patiently until the two finally stopped whispering, and steered her to the waiting automobile.

Still feeling a bit overwhelmed with all of unexpected attention, the boys decided to wander off alone for a while, away from the crowd. They walked to the edge of the park, and watched the first glimpse of the sunset. Bonnie had promised to meet with James before she left to return to California, and he couldn't help but wonder about the incredible sunsets that might be viewed together, there. They were all in high spirits, feeling rather mature and ready to take on the world, as they stood with arms interlaced, completely silent. Suddenly, the most vibrant of hues, challenging even those in the late afternoon sky, peeked through the trees.

"What's that?" Carlos asked breathlessly.

The others were already looking in the same direction, mouths agape. It was a sight to behold. The array of colours shifted slightly from view, drawing them closer and closer to the source, to keep it in their sights. They entered through the gently blowing branches, and exited to find the prize right before their eyes. There, blowing and bobbing ever so slightly, and floating effortlessly in the sky, was a hot air balloon in all its glory.

"I've always wanted to go in one of those!" Carlos squealed.

"Me, too!" said Kendall.

The boys moved in closer, heaving a longing sigh, listening to the hiss of the heated air as the burner ignited, and it rose into the taunt fabric. Expecting to see an operator aboard or nearby, they scanned the area thoroughly.

"Who-where- why-" Logan cut himself off repeatedly, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah! Why isn't anyone, here?" James asked.

The boys searched around through the trees, before returning, and edging even closer to the balloon. Carlos gazed up into the inside of the balloon with wonder. "Jeepers! It's _incredible!"_

Logan became fascinated with the workings of the burner. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Kendall spotted a small sign in front of the balloon's basket stating: _Hot Air Balloon Rides 2:00-4:00 $1.00._

Carlos pulled the gold pocket-watch from his slacks, studied its face, and groaned. "Awww! It's already four-twenty! We missed it by only twenty minutes!" His small features sagged with disappointment. They all chimed in with whines of their own.

"Why didn't we hear about the balloon rides, or see it in the sky?" asked James, furrowing his forehead.

"You, my friend, were too busy staring into Bonnie's baby blues to notice the blue of the sky!" Logan teased.

"What's your excuse, then?" James threw back. Logan shrugged, wondering himself how he had missed it.

"I _really_ want to go for a ride!" Carlos pouted. "Do you think he'd make an exception for the entertainment?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll go look for him and find out...whoever he may be. I don't know why it's left completely unattended," Kendall said.

"I'll go with you," Logan offered. The boys ventured out, in search of anyone with knowledge about the balloon. Carlos and James remained with the balloon. They peeked into the basket curiously, wanting to see what one looked like inside, when the slightly increasing breeze, gave it a tug and lifted it teasingly higher, pulling the tether taunt.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed excitedly. James released a slow whistle, and Carlos hopped in place.

"Just imagine what everything looks like from _waaaay_ up there!" James cried, pointing high.

"I am! I am!" Carlos shouted. "I want to find out right now! How many of us do you think would fit in there, at one time?"

"Oh, I don't know." Without warning, James reached for the tether and tugged down. The balloon shifted precariously, then begin to lower, the breeze now stilled.

"J-James!" Carlos warned. James flashed him an impish smile. He tugged harder, and just as the basket was once again in reach, he threw a long leg over the side, and climbed aboard. The basket wavered, but slowly descended lower, with the added weight of the boy.

Carlos was shocked, but too curious not to lean over the basket with interest. He grinned and James smiled back. It rocked gently, as he eyed the area below them. "It looks like about six or so, will fit in here. Climb in and see this!"

James smiled and held on to the sides of the basket. Carlos didn't need to be asked twice. He ran toward it, and leaped in with a grunt and a whoop, as it teetered , then rocked gently in the breeze. James attempted to steady it by widening his stance. The balloon rose once more with a jolt, and the boys giggled.

They waved when they saw Kendall and Logan making their way back. The startled looks on their faces was priceless, but they noticed that they were returning alone, and the disappointment registered on their own faces.

"**Are you crazy!"** Logan shouted.

"Get down from there!" Kendall ordered.

"Um! Exactly, _how_ do we do that?" James asked.

Logan sighed in exasperation, as he and Kendall tugged at the ropes. The warm wind was swirling more briskly, and it tugged at the tethers. Hanging on and pulling with all of their might, they managed to lower it closer to the ground.

"Okay! Now jump out!" Logan yelled.

"But, where is the guy?" Carlos whined.

"Don't worry about that! We couldn't find him! There was concern that he may have fallen ill! No one seems to know much!" Kendall explained.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swooped in, and pulled the balloon sideways, freeing it from their grasp.

"WHOAH!" Kendall cried, as he hung on tightly to the basket, rather than the ropes, which were giving his palms a nasty burn from friction. It swayed from side to side, threatening to rise once more.

"GET OUUUT!" Logan demanded.

"Aww, Logie! Don't be such a spoil-sport! It's not like we're going to untie it or anything!" James said. He grabbed a fistful of Logan's striped shirt, and yanked him over the side. He laughed devilishly, at the failed attempt to resist him, and held on to his arm firmly, while he tried to throw himself back over the side, before it was too late.

"JAAAAMES!" Logan protested, "LET ME GOOOOO! I don't want to get in trouble!" he whimpered. James only laughed harder, and before he knew it, he was on all fours at the bottom floor of the basket.

Understanding that he wasn't going to let him go, Logan tried reasoning with him. "James, we are going to get in so much trouble! And do you remember what Farmer Slate said? He said: NO TROUBLE!" he bellowed at James.

There was a hiss of heat from the burner, and the balloon began to slowly rise once more. This time it did not jerk to a halt, when caught by the tether. It rose and rose. Kendall gasped, when he realized that there was no longer anything stopping it from doing just that.. His partner was now aboard, and the force of the wind was propelling them even higher adrift. The ropes had apparently given way, due to all the motion they had caused, and in a blink of the eye, they were air-bound and sailing.

They screamed in unison, no one louder than Kendall, who fought hard not to pass out from fear. After all, he was the only one on the wrong side of the basket. He hung on for dear life, his muscles shaking with the effort, while the basket tipped dangerously to his side due to the imbalance of weight.

"OH MY GODDDD!" Carlos screamed. **"We are really up here!"**

"**We have a bad habit of taking things to the skyyyyy!" **Kendall cried. "**HELP MEEEE!"**

James hung on to Kendall's wrists, but his added weight only shifted the basket further. Logan began to cry softly from where he lay, curled up on the floor. He was experiencing a flashback to the airplane incident. "Why? Why?" he kept muttering.

Carlos flung himself to where Logan lie, and drug the balled-up form back with him, to the opposite side of the basket, trying to counterbalance the two bigger boys' weight. It was no use. The balloon was flying sideways, and careening out of control toward trees.

"Not again!" Carlos wailed, still clinging to the babbling boy. "**Trees!"** he warned, even though the knew that it was no use.

James ducked low, as if he could somehow avoid the collision. "Hold on Kendall!", he pleaded, never letting go of his friend's wrists. Just before impact, Carlos and James looked down to see an angry woman with her hands on her hips, staring back up at them.

The balloon tangled into the branches of a tree, emitting a loud ripping sound, followed by a rapid hissing of rapidly escaping air. Kendall screamed when his limp body was flung violently against the trunk of the tree, dragging him down with it, as the balloon descended further.

He sobbed when the rough bark bit into his chest and abdomen. The final insult, a thump to the face at the bottom of the trunk, where he landed with a sickening thud. The crashing sounds that ensued, were from the collapse of an awning that they had landed on, taking several branches down as well. Tables shattered to the ground, and several people ran away from the area . There was the deafening sound of rushing air. The heap of red, white, and blue striped awning, was soon completely enveloped by the multicolored striped fabric, of the hot air balloon, itself. The basket had wedged itself into the tree, where the other three boys were now seen shaking like leaves, and crying unabashedly.

The mayor was staring up at them, from where he stood, surrounded by his supporters, his jaw slack with shock. His hat had blown away from the top of his head, with the last rush of escaped air, revealing a shock of silver wavy hair. His face was ruddy with rage, when he espied the boys inside. He knew those boys. They had just sung for him merely an hour or so earlier, and here they were, at the helm of devastation and destruction.

"**WHERE IS FARMER SLATE!"** he screamed, stomping one of his short legs, for emphasis. The crowd scattered to find the one whom he had summoned.

**Even though I have added a warning to the summary of the story, I am letting you know ahead of time that there will be major corporal punishment in the next chapter (never too late to warn, I hope). So if it bothers anyone...hey it is the 1930's, right? (:**


	56. The Mayor's Office

**A/N: Here is the corporal punishment chapter that I warned of earlier. It isn't the first of it but it is more detailed than the earlier ones. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! Only Farmer Slate and various other characters in the story! :) :) :D**

xxx

The boys stood glumly in the mayor's office. They shuffled their feet nervously while they watched the fireworks unload between the two men.

"Surely, you understand that I can _not_ make this decision alone, Mr. Slate! I am not at will to!" He boldly dared to stare back at the large ruddy-faced farmer, who leaned over his desk menacingly, although he retreated just a bit.. His eyebrows lifted high, and his breathing grew irregular. "Unlike you," he continued, "I have others to answer to! I was elected as a representative of the people! I do not have absolute power!"

Farmer Slate's face darkened. "I find it difficult to believe, Mr. Whitley, that you can not make a simple decision on your own about four adolescent boys!"

"You may address me as _**Mayor**_ Whitley, the results have long since been honored, and I will meet with my subordinates on the matter first thing in the morning, Mr. Slate!"

"So we agree that they are _subordinates_ then, _**Mayor...**_ Whitley?"

The mayor cleared his throat, his face a bright pink now. "Mr. Slate, my guess is that these boys would best benefit from a stay at _New Day Ranch._ There, they would learn how the real world works, and be rehabilitated. These boys are obviously nothing short of juvenile delinquents. You're fooling yourself if you believe otherwise."

The boys cringed, and stared down at their feet. To their shock, Farmer Slate pounded one of his meaty fists down on the mahogany desktop, startling them, and the mayor as well. He fought hard to tone down his rage, and keep it from showing in his voice.

"_New Day Ranch For Wayward Boys? _Since when does a facility, where young boys are known to be-" He paused, and gave Kendall a quick sideways glance before lowering his voice to continue. "- _abused,_ ever mold them into fine adult citizens?"

Kendall began to quake, fully understanding the connotation. "I'm afraid that I am not privy to accusations of that nature...but from what I understand, they teach discipline, self-control and boundaries there."

"I assure you Mayor, that these boys will be getting plenty of discipline at my hands for this stunt, _without_ having to resort to permanent emotional damage."

It was the mayor's turn to slap a palm down on the desk's surface. "I do not know what you are trying to say, but the decision will be made tomorrow morning! Whether a further investigation will need to take place, will also be determined at that time," he said with finality.

"What are you implying?"

"Perhaps you will need, shall we say...further assistance in reigning in these boys-"

"**I know how to reprimand these boys!**" the farmer shouted. "I had a young brother too...once, who held on to a big attitude as I'm sure you've heard."

"I _heard _that he is no longer with us, and where did he end up?" asked the mayor curtly.

He leaned back in his chair, a new-found confidence seeping into his demeanor. His eyes grew wide, when the large man's features began to quickly transform into something more sinister. Mayor Whitley recoiled.

"Yes, I should have been more forceful in dealing with him after our parents passed on. I wish I could have stopped him from the childish inclination to please everyone but himself, and his insistence upon being independent at too young of an age...but I learned that the hard way."

You could have heard a pin drop in the quiet room. "I did punish him. I thought it only drove him further away... all I can say...is that these boys will be thoroughly punished for what transpired here today. They will be _very, very _sorry tonight, and they will never forget the lesson." He stood up straight from where he leaned into the mayor's now wan face, and turned to face his wayward charges.

They swallowed hard, and studied the intricate patterns of the ornate ceramic tiles of the floor, while his gaze bore through them. The mayor almost felt pity for them.

"Well, I believe that we're finished here, Mr. Slate. I will let you take your young men home and deal with them accordingly. I will let know you as soon as a decision is made. The damages are substantial as you well know, and it needs to be paid for in more ways than one."

"I **_said_,** that I would pay for all monetary damages, and as far as punishment...let's just say that these boys won't be able to sit for a week!" he barked, staring down the four cowering culprits.

"I'm pleased to hear that." The mayor leaned fully back into his leather chair with a smirk on his round face. From the look of fear he saw in their eyes, he had no doubt that it was in fact the case. "I will take that into consideration as well."

"Thank you," the farmer grumbled, finally back on civil terms. He nodded to the boys. **"Come on!"** he ordered.

He grabbed Carlos by the arm and tugged. "Owwww!" Carlos whined, rubbing his arm. He threw Logan in line behind him, causing him the same discomfort. James and Kendall were propelled to the door next. They were forced through the open doorway, and out to the sidewalk. James' eyes darted around frantically.

"Don't _even_ think about it," the farmer growled in his ear. He nudged them toward the truck, yanked open the passenger door, and gave each one a forceful swat on the backside as they climbed in.

"Ouch! Ow!" they cried as he slammed the door shut behind them, and strode angrily around to the driver's side.

From inside the office, the mayor smiled to himself with satisfaction while he watched them leave. Those boys were certainly going to regret what they had done, he thought to himself.

xxx

"**OKAY!"** Farmer Slate barked as soon as he had the boys lined up in the dining room. **"There's four corners in this room! One for each of you! Pick one, and don't move from it until I say! I'll be back when I have calmed down enough to deal with you!"**

He knew that he was putting the fear of God into them, and that was his intention. They scurried to find a corner, bumping into one another in the process. **"That's it! Face the wall!" **he demanded. They spun around. Satisfied with their submissiveness, he left the dining room. **"And NO talking!"**

They silently listened to the bustling sounds coming from the kitchen, where Anna and Helga worked on dinner. With the exception of an occasional worrisome sigh, the boys obeyed, and did not dare utter a word. Deep in thought, and fretting over what was soon to happen to, they awaited his return.

The boys were beyond tired of standing, when at last, he did arrive. It had been over a half-hour since he'd stormed out. They didn't move a muscle or turn around when he entered the room, and pulled out a chair. They held their breath when they heard him sit down with a heavy thud, and sigh deeply.

"Carlos, " he announced. An audible gasp was heard from the small boy.

"Y-Yes?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Come here. Let's get this over with."

Carlos froze, and the other boys froze as well. **"**_**Now, **_**Carlos."**

He walked slowly to where the farmer sat, lip quivering, and brown eyes round.

"Do you understand why I have to punish you?" he asked sternly.

Carlos nodded, but he didn't want to. His eyes were already glistening and his legs were shaking, buckling a bit beneath him.

"Good." The farmer reached for his arm, steadying the boy securely in his grasp.

He recited every offense and rule broken, then he pulled him over his lap. He rested a heavy hand on the small of his back. He knew that he had the undivided attention of all four boys.

**"You knew better than** **to go near that hot air balloon, when you found it unattended. You left everyone uninformed of** **your whereabouts. You endangered your own lives as well as the lives of innocent people. You destroyed public property. You ruined the final moments of the ice cream social. You blatantly** **disrespected me when I asked you to behave."**

Each additional sentence, left them feeling more hopeless than the one before. Carlos trembled. "You boys have given me no choice but to discipline you all to the fullest extent for the grade-school shenanigans,that you pulled. You will be punished like a child that age would be. I will spank every one of you over my knee, and then you will go right back to the corner, and think about what you've done. You will wait there until I retrieve you for bed."

Carlos shifted restlessly on his lap. It seemed like an eternity while he waited, only making it worse. "That way you will have time to think about what you have done. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Carlos whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and stiffened, anticipating the first swat.

_**Smack!**_

"OWW!" The others winced at how painful the swat sounded.

_**Smack! Smack!**_

"OWWW!"

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Carlos was crying loudly now as the swats reigned down. _**Smack! Smack! **_He squirmed over the broad lap, but the farmer held him firmly in place.

"Stop wriggling, or I will have to give you even more!" he warned.

"O-Okay," Carlos whimpered apologetically.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_ Carlos begin to sob, and pleaded with him to stop.

"Do. _**Smack! **_Not. _**Smack! **_ Ever. _**Smack! **_Disobey. _**Smack! **_me. _**Smack! **_Again. _**Smack!**_

"_I wooon't!" _Carlos wailed. James could not help himself. He turned around with big eyes.

"Turn around, boy!" the farmer yelled, "Or yours will be twice as painful!"

Did he have eyes in the back of his head, James wondered. He quickly turned around, leaning into the corner for support. His whole body felt weak now. After listening to six more loud slaps, followed by six even louder cries of pain, the punishment ended.

The farmer righted the anguished boy, and steadied him on his feet. He aimed him toward his corner. Kendall tried not to look at the sniveling boy as he went by.

Once Carlos was in place, still crying, he called the next name, snapping him away from his distraction when he called, "Kendall!"

He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat, and studied the floor the entire way over to the waiting giant. When his gaze finally met those of the giant's boots, he halted. Without hesitation, the farmer yanked the long lanky body of the blond over his ample lap.

Kendall felt the blood rush to his face, feeling ridiculously childish and vulnerable in the position, with his backside in the air, he blushed and smirked until..._**Smack!**_

"Oww!" he hollered with a note of surprise. _That really hurt._

_**Smack! Smack! **_Kendall tried to hold his breath, desperately hoping to suppress another cry.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! **_A moan escaped, in spite of the attempts to stifle one. Who knew that a hand without a weapon in it, could hurt so much?

_**Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

That did it. He was almost certain that his swats were harder than Carlos'. He released the breath he held, and another moan along with it.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **_Yep, the man was certainly trying to break him, and he was close to succeeding. _**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Kendall could feel hot tears leaking from his eyes. He began to cry softly. _**Smack! Smack!**_

The farmer was not holding back. _**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

"_**P-Pleeese!"**_ Kendall whimpered. He answered with another even harder smack. _**SMACK!**_

This time a yelp did escape him. _**SMACK!**_

"_**Pleeese st-stop!"**_ Kendall wailed. The farmer did not relent, and continued to smack every inch of the bottom before him.

James and Logan were beginning to panic, awaiting their turn. The waiting was a type of torture in itself. They began to wonder if that had been his plan all along. They were left for last, maybe because they were about to get it even worse. James figured that he would take most of the heat for what had happened, and Logan, well he knew that he always got blamed for everything.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **_Kendall sobbed as he received four more.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"S-Stop! I'm soo-orry!" he wailed louder. The smacking ceased. He was broken. The farmer lifted him back to his feet but did not let go of his wrist.

"**I know that you consider yourself the leader of the boys, sometimes,"** he said gruffly. Kendall choked back a sob, and shook his head, **"Yes, you **_**do!"**_ Farmer Slate insisted.

Kendall tried not to bawl harder. He couldn't look the angry man in the eye. The farmer took a hold of his chin, and forced him to look at him. **"You will be held accountable for your privileged spot in the** **hierarchy, understand?"**

Kendall nodded, allowing himself to cry openly, the tears still flowing. **"Go on!**" He nodded to the vacant corner. Now, there were two crying boys, and two terrified and shaking ones still remaining.

"**Logan!"**

Logan thought that he was going to faint. Thoughts of Miss Irene danced in his head while he swooned in his corner. He hiccupped with fear, and just stood staring back at the motioning farmer as if he had grown a second head. The farmer's rage surfaced. **"NOW, BOY!"**

He began to cry preemptive tears when his legs refused to carry him.** "If I have to get up, and get you-" **he threatened.

Logan willed his legs to close the gap between himself and the farmer. He stood pitifully at his feet. Even Farmer Slate himself, could not help but feel a moment's compassion for the boy with the undeniable look of trepidation in his dark brown eyes. However, that quickly faded when he reached out to grab his elbow, and he backed away. He grasped at thin air twice before finally heaving an exasperated sigh. He had just been reminded of how much the boy deserved every swat he was about to receive.

He snatched the fleeting arm, emitting a whine of protest from the small boy, and held on tightly. "I'll be good!" Logan sputtered, in a last-ditch effort to prevent the punishment. The farmer steeled himself against the begging, and pulled him over his lap.

"Nooo!" he cried when he was draped even lower, held firmly between the shoulder blades, and swatted as a warning. He still writhed on the ample lap, and the large man was growing more and more irritated by the second.

"**HOLD STILL!**" he scolded. It was amazing how difficult this particular boy could be.

He still flailed to wriggle free, but his legs were immediately anchored securely under the massive thigh of the farmer. Unable to budge even an inch, the rigid body finally fell limp._** Smack!**_

The swat burned like fire. He may have sounded like a five-year-old, but he didn't care at that moment. _"Pleee-ease don't spank me!"_

"**You've earned this spanking,"** _**Smack! Smack!, "**_** and you,"** _**Smack! Smack!, "**_** know it!"** The farmer paused just long enough in between swats to make his point.

"OWWWW! But, I did-_**Smack! **_He gulped in a mouthful of air instead of finishing his sentence. _**Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Logan reached around to block the blows. **"You'll regret that! Now move your hand!" **He quickly pulled his hand away.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **_The begging intensified as the stinging pain took over.

"I-I p-promise...I **won't-**_**Smack-**_**OWWWW! **Do it again! OWWWWWWWW!" _**Smack!**_

One more smack, and the hand flew back up to block again, but the obviously experienced farmer expertly pinned his wrist behind him, and continued swatting even harder, just as he'd warned.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **_The pleading was not phasing him, and neither was the sobbing.

"**Are you going pull any more shenanigans like this, again?"** he asked. _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Noooooooooo!" Logan promised through gritted teeth. The tears were dripping on the floor beneath him. "H-Hurts! S-Stooop!"

**SMACK! You're. _**SMACK! **_darn. _**SMACK! **_lucky," Logan groaned in pain." that. **SMACK! I'm.** **SMACK! just. **SMACK! using. **_SMACK! my. _ ****SMACK! hand." **SMACK! _**SMACK! **_**************

_**SMACK! SMACK! **_The farmer was sweating with the force and exertion it took to punish three boys in a row. The sting and burn was unbearable. Logan wailed louder, but still the farmer was not through. The only break came when the farmer stopped to announce what spoiled brats he'd discovered when they'd first came to Slate's Acres. He added that he was going to whip it out of them, one way or another. Logan trembled violently each time he spoke, waiting for the giant hand to fall down again.

At that point, Logan was certain that the man's hand alone could be licensed as a deadly weapon. He writhed uselessly between the iron-hard grip of the farmer's legs, then gave up, panting and blubbering, instead.

"**Hold still! We're not done yet!"**

James had long since given up hope of surviving the next beating, and slid hopelessly to the floor in his corner.** "Stand up, Boy!"** the farmer belted. James stood up, and teetered.

The massive hand flew up high. _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **_ Logan screamed when the hits landed on the most sensitive areas, his backside unable to handle one more hit. Each additional smack resulted in another scream. The farmer grabbed a handful of dark hair.

"**Stop that!**" he ordered. When he saw the glazed-over look of agony in the boy's eyes as they met his, he ended the spanking. He pulled the distraught sobbing boy to his feet, and studied his tear-drenched face. He sighed.

"**Go on!"** he said, with a final swat, emitting a yelp and a startled jump from him, and directed him back to his corner.

He wasn't sure how he found his way through blurred vision, and a sudden bout of vertigo, but he limped over and collapsed into it.

"**Stand up, Boy! I want all of you boys to clasp your hands behind your heads, and hold them there until I say otherwise!"** They all obeyed. "**Not you, James! Get over here right now, young man!"**

James was breathing heavily, and his panic-stricken eyes were darting back and forth. The farmer was amazed. He wondered if he was actually contemplating making a run for it again. James looked at the farmer. The icy blue eyes were upon him, and he coughed, perspiration trickling down his temples.

He made his way to stand before the man, also perspiring from exertion, and breathing heavily. James half expected to find steam coming from his nostrils, since he resembled an angry bull at the moment. He could only hope that he had expended so much energy on the other three, that there was none left for him.

"You are in _**big, **_trouble, little mister!" he said rather quietly, shattering all hope for leniency.

James merely nodded, and pulled his lower lip between his chattering teeth. He knew he was. The tears were already streaming, and he allowed the farmer to pull his longer body over the waiting lap. Farmer Slate widened his thighs to accommodate him, and positioned him to begin. He had been in this degrading position once before, and the memories flooded back.

The large rough hand rested on his lower back, making the nervous recipient flinch. **"What on earth** **possessed you to pull a stunt like that, boy?"**

"I-I d-don't know," James answered honestly, a hitch in his reply.

"**Well, you'll know one thing, that it wasn't worth it." **He shifted the boy's weight, and dropped one knee, to raise the target higher. It was sure to be, a long spanking.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **_There was no break in between the swats, and James was already squirming. There were five more fierce hits, and he began to grunt with each one.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Okay! Okay!" James cried. "I know it's my fault! P-Pleeease...just stooop!"

"You've. _**SMACK! **_Been. _**SMACK! **_A. _**SMACK! **_Very. _**SMACK! **_Naughty. _**SMACK! **_Boy. _**SMACK! **_James. _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"_**I knoooow!" **_he wailed.

"**What you don't know, is that you boys will punished like this, any time that you do something childish, or embarrass me in the future! Clear?"**

James nodded, even though he knew that the farmer could not see him. He was already at his threshold for pain, and the punishment had just begun. _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

James hissed, and attempted to arch his back away from the hits while he held on to the farmer's calves. Annoyed by the tightening grip that the boy had on him, he yanked the hands away, and pinned them behind his waist. The movement shifted James bottom even higher at an even more uncomfortable angle.

"**Don't make me embarrass you, further!" **he warned. James did not know what he was insinuating, but he didn't want to find out. _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

The calloused hand came down like hard wood against the tender flesh, and was just as unrelenting. James was yelping with each swat.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

The loud claps echoed through the room. The others winced, their own smarting bottoms twitching with the reminder of each one.

"H-Hurtssss," James cried.

"**It's supposed to, boy! It's a punishment!"**

"Pleeease s-s-st-stop!" He decided to plead for mercy.

"**Not a chance, you arrogant brat!"** _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

The tears were pouring down James face. The sobs wracked his body, as he babbled incoherently, reducing him into a blubbering mess. _**SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!**_

The farmer left absolutely no room for breathing in between the smacks, and at that moment, James swore to never, _ever, __**ever, **_do anything stupid again.

"I p-p-promise I wi-will never be b-bad, agaaaain!" he sobbed.

The farmer tried not to smile. He could bring it to a conclusion, soon. His point was getting across. Still, he did not relent. _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

The response was one continuous wail. Satisfied that the boy was truly remorseful, he lightened the smacks a bit. _**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

James groaned. He wondered if it would ever end. "Farmer Slate...I'm sooooooo s-sorry," he cried.

The spanking ended. **"I believe you are,"** the farmer said, finally winded.

He still held him in place, listening to the heart-wrenching sobs for a while, before pulling him off of his lap, and turning him to face him. James' face was a deep vivid pink, and was completely soaked. His lips were trembling uncontrollably, and little gasping sounds were coming from deep inside his throat.

James tried to look away, but the farmer snapped his chin back in place, and gave him a hard warning stare. **"You caused your friends a lot of pain tonight, and you paid the price. I will not hesitate to bring** **you back for more if you deserve it, hear?"** James nodded emphatically, before bursting into more tears.

"**Okay,"** he grumbled, **"go to your corner. Arms up!"** he shouted.

James drug himself to the designated corner, pain intensifying as he walked. He noticed the other boys' arms shaking over their heads, as they struggled to keep them in place.

Farmer Slate stood in the middle of the room, slowly spinning to take in the sight of the four well-punished boys with great satisfaction. Their sniffles and whimpers, were all he could hear. They were just thinking to themselves, how the punishment had been the most horrible, most humiliating, and most painful one they'd ever experienced, when his voice interrupted their thoughts, and echoed throughout the room.

"**Do not move until Anna comes to take you to bed! No talking! No fooling around! There will be no dinner for you tonight! Oh, and by the way...that was not even a **_**real **_**spanking!"**

Their trembling jaws dropped.

xxx

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you think the boys deserved what they got, or if it was too harsh. Keep in mind that it is still the 1930's! I heart Farmer Slate! Tee-Hee!**


	57. The Professor

**A/N: Thank you winterschild11, mavk4444, Physcho WiTh a CaPiTal S, and for the wonderful anonymous reviewers who made my day! (:**

The mayor's office had typed up a long list of the damages and expenses incurred, and the farmer had promptly payed them. In addition, he had made each boy sit at the table and write letters of apologies to anyone and everyone that had been affected by the outcome.

The boys had accepted that there was no turning back to the way things were before Farmer Slate had reached his breaking point. They had disgraced him at the ice cream social. Even their parents, whom were supposed to be supportive of their sons and completely up in arms over the ruthless punishments, felt that they were just.

Farmer Slate had not left out a single detail, when he called them and told them that the boys had experienced the first 'real' disciplinary action given as a group. Sure he had whipped them all on Halloween, for breaking curfew and destroying his pumpkin crop, but this was a public fiasco. Everyone who had witnessed, been affected by, or heard about the incident, wanted to know what had happened to the boys when they got home.

The whole town was talking about it, especially the main throughways of gossip, which included but was not limited to; the library, the barber shoppe, the county hall, the schools, etc., etc. Even Bonnie, whom was already back in California, knew about it. James tried to laugh off the situation, but she was having none of that.

She even scolded him by saying; "James, I know that you boys didn't get off easy with Farmer Slate, after what you put him through, and actually..._what were you thinking?"_

"I was thinking about how nice it would have been to go up in that balloon with you, that night," James said sheepishly. He was glad that she could not see him over the phone because he was a deep red.

"I still love you James, but I'm just a bit embarrassed and disappointed in you," Bonnie said softly.

James gasped. Bonnie had never said anything but complimentary to him, and it felt like a slap. His eyes teared up. He would have rather she yelled at him, than have said the word '_disappointed'_. The fact that she had used the word, '_love'_, would not sink in until much later.

"I'm s-sorry, Bonnie," James practically whispered. "Your dad must think we're a bad influence."

"No, he said it was all about learning and growing up. He always wanted a brother for me, and maybe it's a double standard or something. I consider myself pretty lucky with the parents I have," she said. James was relieved that she was implying that he hadn't changed his opinion of him and the other boys.

"You are lucky to have them," James said finally, smiling sadly. His own mother was none too pleased with him, and he didn't know how she planned on handling the public humiliation. She was friends with the mayor's wife, and he could only hope that it was a good thing and not a reason to terminate their friendship.

"I have to go now, James. Promise me that you'll be good?"

"I promise," James said, feeling another rush of embarrassment. He was supposed to be impressing her and her family, not feeling like an irresponsible heel.

"I'll write you tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll write you back."

xxx

There were only six weeks left of the school year, and they were about to meet their new, and final instructor, at Slate's Acres. Miss Irene had said that Monday was the introduction, and here they were waiting. It wasn't easy to hide their apprehension as they continuously fidgeted at their desks. After all, history had proven that the mentors in their life were certainly not easy to deal with.

"Sit up straight boys, and please stop fussing!" she corrected. They couldn't help but notice that she was exceptionally excited and cheerful that morning. She was busy tidying up, placing fresh flowers in vases, and blotting her nose with powder, in her compact mirror. Hmmmmm...Their curiosity peaked.

xxx

Miss Irene smiled proudly when she finally introduced the person that they had waited for. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Professor Weatherby!"

They were fascinated with the astute man who stood before them. He nodded and studied the faces of the boys in their desks. He was tall and lean, and had a coif of thick, wavy brown hair, that he neatly parted on the side and dressed down. He wore small round spectacles, and a three-piece brown tweed suit and bow-tie. Possibly, the most interesting feature of all, was the pencil-thin mustache which tapered on the ends, obviously waxed.

When he spoke, the boys found themselves searching for a rhythm in his British accent, so that they could catch every word. He brought with him, a brown leather satchel full of books, and a retractable pointer. He smelled of fine soap and a hint of clove pipe tobacco. He often removed his gold pocket-watch from his vest, and quickly glanced upon its face, as if he had somewhere else more important to be.

He was brought to Slate's Acres to teach them the most difficult of subjects such as chemistry, physics, and literature. Miss Irene had relayed how she had been introduced to him while abroad, and how they had never lost contact with one another. The boys couldn't help but wonder how the two had ever even held a reasonable conversation, seeing how different they were from one another.

They learned that when he had been offered a position in America at University, he had agreed to take on the boys two days a week until the position commenced. They often wondered what Professor Weatherby thought of all the many men, that Miss Irene seemed to collect. They themselves, were not even sure what to make of it.

They also harbored doubts about yet another person being brought into their lives. They were wary of course, but had found him to be quite amusing, although seemingly serious at times. Overall, he was a peculiar chap with a dry sense of humour, and penetrating blue eyes that were wise but distracted. On a positive note, they felt that they could get away with a lot more when he was teaching, than they ever had with Miss Irene.

He would become thoroughly engrossed in the lesson, to the point of losing himself, and Carlos would be playing paper wad hockey, or James would be drawing sketches of Bonnie and himself. He never seemed to notice.

However, he was quick with a red pen when he graded their work. Nothing was overlooked then, and if he called upon you to speak, you were to rise and stand at your desk, and address him formally before answering. He rarely called upon anyone unless he had completed an entire segment of a subject. Afterward, he would point out the good and the bad in the answers, and always correct the wrongs.

Decisively they liked the man, but being young boys, took advantage of his idiosyncrasies. They giggled when he sneezed and lost his glasses, until their sides ached. They whispered behind his back when he had a red lipstick print on his cheek that he was unaware of, and they sneaked some snacks into class to munch on while he had become too enraptured in the subject matter, to deduce where the crunching sound was actually coming from.

"Whatever is that horrid sound?" he had asked. They stopped and shrugged, but when he turned back around, they continued to pass around the peanut brittle. The poor man was so annoyed with the discernible noise, that he convinced himself that rats were chewing through the woodwork. He nearly hyperventilated. The boys were in stitches when he finally resorted to breathing into a brown paper bag.

Ultimately, it was difficult to please him when it came to their studies, but he was patient enough to work with each boy until he understood the material, and he was kind about it. They actually grew to prefer him over Miss Irene and her unpredictable punishments, besides they were having way too much fun at his expense.

xxx

Spring had run its course quickly, and the ground had already begun to soften with the melting snow. This particular Saturday morning was unseasonably hot, a true foreshadowing of the sultry summer to come. The sound of rushing water through the hills had distracted the boys from their chores. They stood shirtless in their overalls outside of the stables, watching the farm come to life.

Kendall tipped back his straw hat and looked up at the branches of a nearby tree. "The buds are already green,"he said.

James smiled. "A season closer to leaving this place!"

It was contradictory to their feelings about leaving, but the boys were silent for a while feeling just a bit sentimental. The view of the acres and acres of land and unexplored territory was breathtaking. And so much had transpired here. They had grown in leaps and bounds, since they first laid eyes on the same view, that they were partaking in.

Logan sighed. "We better get back to work before we are reminded of why this place needs to become a distant memory."

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, but I want to have a _little_ fun today. What if it's cold again tomorrow?"

"After chores!" Logan called while he walked away. He stroked Meadow's silky mane when she begged for his touch. She always made him smile.

Halloween followed James into the stable, rubbing her fluffy body up against his leg as he traveled. James tripped over her once, scolding her about being such an attention seeker, and leaned over to give her what she wanted.

"She truly is your cat," Logan teased. "How are you going to leave her?" he asked more seriously.

James' expression changed to one of sadness. He had not considered that. "I don't know."

"Maybe you can ask to keep her."

"Maybe," James said, knowing full well that his mother would never allow a cat in the house, especially a _farm _cat. After seeing the misty look on James' face, Logan was sorry that he had said anything.

Kendall made an appearance, singing loudly about cows and chickens and any other critter that popped into his head. "The little chicken went cluck, cluck, cluck! And the pig chased the duck! The big ole' cow went moo, moo, moo! And the horse got a shoe!" he sang when he saw the horses.

Carlos was giggling at the silly song and shoving Kendall around. Kendall grinned, pleased that he could make the melodious sound of his friend's laughter come out.

Logan held up the grooming brush, just out of reach of Meadow's coat, and watched the two. She became impatient and gave him a firm nudge throwing him off-balance. He tumbled to the straw with a surprised look on his face. James laughed. "She does think like me!" he said, remembering how Logan always said she looked like him.

"The big brown horse knocked Logan on his rear! Logan on his rear!" Kendall sang. Logan was up in no time, giving Kendall a whack with the grooming brush. "Ohh! Ow! The little mean boy is so so bad, so so bad! Ow!"

Kendall fell into the soft hay, laughing at how determined Logan was to shut him up. He had clamped his hand over his mouth. Kendall could have easily overtaken him, but he was laughing too hard to bother.

Carlos loved the entertainment and distraction from the mundane chores, and was cheering them on. James was still grooming Ebony as he watched, the smile never leaving his face. Farmer Slate's shadow darkened the doorway, and the two boys on the floor had no time to get up.

"What do we have here?" Farmer Slate asked.

Logan was back grooming Meadow in a flash, his body trembling. Kendall lay still stunned, looking up at him nervously.

"It's all right. It's all right," the farmer said. He extended a hand and pulled Kendall to his feet. "It's not like you boys are in here defacing town property with the destruction of an air balloon, or anything. You're just letting off some steam."

Shocked by how he had reacted so calmly, they looked away guiltily. Farmer Slate laughed at their obvious discomfort. He savored that he could just elude to that offense and punishment that ensued, and they would be squirming to please him. He should have done that long ago. He squeezed Kendall's shoulder, and steered him over to his pitchfork and hay mound. He went along like a limp little doll, and got right to work. Pleased with himself, the farmer whistled all the way back down the hill.

xxx

The snow was nonexistent now, and they stared out of the large picture window longingly. The drops of water played a melodic tune as they dripped from the roof. The condensation on the glass gave them an indication that it was another unseasonably warm day.

Carlos sighed. He hated how the farmer still made them do extra work for Professor Weatherby on the Sundays when they had church functions late in the day. They had just eaten a huge breakfast of eggs, sausage, and french toast, and what they really wanted to do now, was to run it all off.

Kendall was playing with the fringe on the rug instead of reading his book, and James was staring off into thin air, daydreaming about California. Logan was the only one who was reading the book that they needed to write a report on.

"How long is he going to punish us? It's been going on forever," Carlos whined.

"Forever," Logan said, never looking up from his book.

James crawled over to Kendall on the rug, still playing with the fringe, and shoved his nose into his arm. He barked like a puppy. Kendall smiled and slapped at him. "Go away mutt!"

"Oh, I would _never _be a mutt!" James said indignantly. "I would be a pedigree from a long line of royalty!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at him."You're a talking mutt too!" Kendall said, pushing him away again.

"Oh, yeah," James said. "Woof!" Kendall pushed him in the face until he fell over.

"Guys..." Logan warned.

"**What?** We're not supposed to have any fun, ever again? Just because we made _one_ little mistake, we have to pay for it every single day, for the rest of our stay?" Kendall snapped, becoming increasingly agitated as he thought about it.

"Yeah!" chimed in Carlos. Logan looked at the entry of the room nervously to check for the farmer. Relieved that he wasn't there, he smiled.

"You're right. Let's see if we can take Holly and her puppies out for a while. You know, as a _chore,"_ Logan emphasized.

"That's a great idea!" Carlos said. "You are so smart Logan!"

"I know," Logan smirked.

xxx

They stood in the mudroom and whistled for the dogs, who came running immediately, tails wagging erratically with anticipation. The boys donned their rubber boots, and followed their wriggling companions out of the back door.

The warm sun on their faces felt so good, and the fragrance of blossoming flowers and thawing earth, was like a drug to them. It was a brilliant idea for Logan to lead them outside to appreciate the warm day. The only thing that they had not anticipated, was the mud that came with the melting of the snow.

The ground squished underneath them as they walked onto the lawn and coated the bottoms of their boots. The dog and her brood, raced around the boys in circles, yapping with excitement. Logan spotted the worn tennis ball that Holly loved so much, and tossed it up into the air. She was surprisingly quick to leap high in the air and catch it in her sturdy jaws.

"You can still move fast for an old Mama!" Logan laughed.

The puppies who had rolled around on their backs in the muddy grass, realized that the ball was in play and scampered over to join in on the fun. Logan pried it gently from her mouth and tossed it further out. All of the canines rambled after it, kicking up grass and sludge as they went. Slipping and sliding back, the puppies followed the one who had retrieved the muddy ball, almost as big as its head, and headed back to the laughter of the boys.

None of the puppies were white any longer, but a slick shiny gray, covered from head to tail in mud. They rubbed up against the boys boots, leaving them dirty all the way up to the knees. Carlos ran with the ball, all the dogs chasing him, and raised his arm to toss it, but he was bombarded with puppies and slid to the ground. He giggled as their rough little tongues licked every inch of his face.

"Eww! Puppy breath!" Carlos shrieked, actually enjoying every minute of it.

"Stop! Stop! StooooP!" he pleaded, unable to stop laughing. James grabbed the grubby ball that he had dropped when he landed, and ran away with it. He was intercepted by a very determined looking Kendall, who toppled over him and took them both down to the ground. They wrestled for the ball, and barely noticed when Holly came and gently plucked it away. They were too busy still rolling around, trying to shove each others faces into the mud.

Logan was clutching his stomach at how ridiculously funny they looked rolling in the mud. They heard his high-pitched squeals and decided to go after him as well. He was the only one still relatively clean, after all.

"Oh no, you _don't!"_ Logan cried, when he realized their plan. He narrowly escaped, but the chase was on.

Carlos was giggling uncontrollably now, as he watched the boys slip and slide in circles with the dogs actually in the lead. Holly had a stick in her mouth now, that she had intended for one of the boys to throw for a game of fetch, making it even more funny to watch.

Finally, weary from their romping with the dogs, they breathlessly made their way back up to the mudroom, where they planned on removing the muddied boots and clothes. Halloween and her kittens had come to see what all the excitement was about, and trailed behind the dogs.

James opened the door and allowed the dogs to come inside so they could grab the waiting towels and wipe them down. That plan changed however, when the dogs found that the cats were behind them and raced through the open door leading out of the mudroom and into the house.

"Carlos!" James cried. "You left the door open!" What happened next could only be compared to a cartoon. The boys chased the kittens, who chased their mama, who chased the puppies, who chased _their_ mama, who all left a path of gooey paw prints, boot prints and splotches of mud, from room to room.

They sounded like a barreling freight train of screeching meows, urgent barks and boisterous shouts, as they raced through.

"NOOOOO!" Helga and Anna screamed over the rowdy bunch, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" They blocked the doorway that they were standing in, that led to the only room remaining, that had not been soiled, the farmer's study.

They all slammed into the two women full force, knocking them back from their places, and fell to the floor. The dogs and cats trampled over them, entering the study anyway.

The boys moaned upon impact and the women screamed. They attempted to remove themselves carefully from the two very angry women, still on their backs. James offered a hand to pull Anna up and she accepted it, only to turn flashing eyes upon him. He shrank back a bit. Kendall helped up Helga and received an equally penetrating glare.

The women straightened their muddy aprons, and looked at the boys in disbelief. Logan left a life-sized imprint of himself on the white wall behind, as he leaned over to help the dark heap on the freshly scrubbed wooden floor, Carlos. He pulled him up, as they slid around, tempting gravity.

They all looked pleadingly at the two women who had spent their entire early morning hours, either feeding them breakfast or cleaning the farmhouse.

"Uh...um, Anna...um, Helga," Kendall took the initiative to speak first, "please let us explain."

**This time they have angered someone other than Farmer Slate! Shame on them... Please drop me a review. Sometimes I feel like I need to get the boys out of there because I don't get much feedback, but then I look at the number of actual hits and I change my mind! Well, we'll see I guess...**


	58. The Furnace

**A/N: Thanks to winterschild11, Evix, Mavk4444, and LazyLazyWriter for reviewing the last chapter. (:**

**With no further ado...**

Anna and Helga really had no words to describe how disappointed they were in the boys at that moment. No sooner had they completed their morning duties, then they had walked in to find all of their hard work had been a waste of time.

Carlos snatched the dust mop from Anna's hands and began to swish it through the muddy prints. Logan grabbed the rag from Helga's hand and mopped at the dirty walls.

"Stop!" they yelled, making the boys freeze in their tracks. "That is a _dust_ mop, not a wet mop and the rag is for glass!" Helga shouted.

They looked down apologetically and shoved the soiled items back into the unreceptive, limp hands.

"We're in a lot of trouble again, aren't we?" asked James.

"Oh, yes," nodded Anna, "but if you don't want to experience the _trouble_ that I imagine Mr. Slate would place you in, I suggest that you boys go clean yourselves up and stay out of our hair until we take care of this mess."

"Okay, Anna," Kendall said sheepishly grinning his thanks and bolting up the stairs.

"Take off the boots first, Kendall!" she cried, slapping her forehead in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry..." he mumbled stopping to take them off, then carrying them back to the mud room. The others followed closely behind with theirs in hand as well.

They really loved those women and felt really bad that they had caused them so much grief. They worked hard at cleaning up as much of the excess mud as they could, and made sure that the dogs and cats were not able to cause any more mess.

It all would have worked out too, if the farmer had not chosen to enter the farmhouse the moment that they were wiping up the last bit of mud.

"What are you boys up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"We were just helping Anna and Helga out," Carlos said cheerfully.

The farmer did not look too convinced and stood with his hands planted firmly on his hips. "I hope that trusting you to tell me the truth isn't going to come back to bite me," he warned. They wondered how much work Anna and Helga still had left to do in the house, and nervously glanced at the door.

"Worried that I'll go inside?" he asked. How did he do that? He always seemed to know what they were thinking. They stared at him guiltily.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another," he said, walking inside and leaving the four boys to wonder whether he'd intended for that to hold a double meaning.

They realized that when he had not returned immediately that the two women must have covered for them. They also realized that the man was no fool and that he knew that the delay in finishing late with the chores was likely related to the boys. He couldn't just punish them outright with two adults to their defense, but he would find other ways to teach them a lesson.

xxx

The boys had been given some pretty grueling tasks that week and they knew why. James was sent to the hills with the sheep, and he felt like _Little Boy Blue, _straight out of one of his least favorite nursery rhymes_._ The real problem was, he was afraid of the sheep.

"How can you be afraid of something so soft and cuddly?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know!" James whined. "They just have those weird eye,s that seem to follow you wherever you go and...why are they on the _sides _of their heads, anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"James, when have you ever heard of a sheep hurting anyone?" Logan asked logically.

"Maybe they didn't live to tell their story," he said decidedly.

Kendall laughed at him. "It might suffocate you with its' fluffiness!"

"I don't like that thought," James said with a shudder. They rolled their eyes at one another.

"See you later, James!" They called from the other side of the fence. One of the sheep came over and stared at the frightened boy curiously. James looked at it, and it greeted him with a "_baaaah"._

He shrieked and took off running with his staff. "Get away from me you...you sweater on legs!"

Kendall was ordered to take care of the pigs and he was looking forward to playing with them as he worked. He did not expect to be continuously reminded of why they were working so hard in the first place; the mud.

It seemed to be everywhere and on everything. "I thought that was just a myth about pigs and mud!" he scolded. "You're actually supposed to be one of the cleanest animals on the farm."

One large pink pig rubbed up against his pant leg leaving none other, than a streak of mud. Kendall sighed. He slipped and slid to the trough and lifted the heavy feed bag to pour in its' contents. The pigs jumped up on him, causing him to spill half of it on the ground.

Carlos was sent to the fields to help with the seeding. He hated the mundane task. It was boring to drop little seeds into little holes, in little rows. He wanted some action and he couldn't but wish that he'd been given James' job and could play with the sheep.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary," he chanted while he tossed them haphazardly in. The sun was getting surprisingly hot, and he felt like the day would never end. "How does your garden grow..."

Logan was only feet away from where the farmer was working. He was digging a hole that the farmer had asked for, and there was little time to rest under his watchful eyes. He wondered why the farmer wanted such a wide deep hole behind a chicken coop, but never even contemplated asking him. He sat on a stool whittling some wood, another unanswered question coming to mind, and looked up now and then to see what progress he had made.

His small shoulders were beginning to ache, and the dirt clung to his sweat drenched clothes uncomfortably. Logan blew a bit of dirt from his mouth as he lifted the heavy shovel and dumped the load of dirt to the side of the hole. He sighed and the farmer eyed him.

He mopped at his brow with the back of his hand and looked away. He wasn't sure of how much longer he could keep going without a break.

"Is there a problem, Boy?" Farmer Slate asked. Logan shook his head and continued to dig.

A half hour later, Logan dropped the shovel aside and fell to his knees, completely exhausted. The farmer yanked him up and drug him back to the farmhouse.

"Go wash up, and go to your room for rest until dinner," he ordered.

xxx

Back in their room, Logan was feeling glum, and he wondered how on earth he was going to make it through the rest of the stay at Slate's. It seemed that over the past couple of weeks, the farmer had gone out of his way to watch his every move. He had found him stalking around in the halls, watching from afar, and snapping at him over every little incident.

He figured that he was still holding on to the grudge over the hot air balloon, but that had been mostly James' fault, not his. This was something other than that. Every day he had sent the boys to do their assigned chores and Logan was forced to dig.

The hole was growing wider and deeper, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to heft the dirt out. The nagging question at the back of his mind never left him as he worked; _What was it even for?_

Once again, sent to his room for exhaustion, he collapsed to the bed and clasped his hands behind his head. He was increasingly depressed. He took the baseball that the four of them had played their first game with, down from the shelf and tossed it up in the air, catching it absent-mindedly.

The quiet was peaceful and his eyes drooped to the singing of the birds outside. It wasn't often that he was completely alone, and he begin to drift in and out of consciousness. The warm spring breeze was ruffling through the linen drapes, and he thought about giving in to sleep when his eye caught the stuffed puppy up on the same shelf where he had just pulled the ball from. He had never even noticed that it was still there.

It seemed like an eternity since he'd had scarlet fever, and he tried not to think about it too much. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them, there was the puppy still staring back at him. He sighed. The puppy just kept on staring, so he went and tugged at a paw until it came tumbling down into his hands.

He climbed back in bed, laid the brown puppy on his stomach and fiddled nostalgically with the soft floppy ears. He thought about his mom and even his dad. Emotions were flooding through him that he just couldn't comprehend. He was homesick. He missed his old room, random visits from the other boys, and his mom's voice calling him for breakfast.

He was not even aware of the tears threatening to fall until they did. He debated whether to place the puppy back up on the shelf or hide it away, safe but out of his view. That is when the rap on the door startled him, and it jerked open to show the massive form of the farmer. It was no surprise. Lately he had been everywhere.

"**Are you cry-what are you doing with that, Boy?" **he demanded to know. Within a couple of strides, he had reached the bed and torn the toy from his clutches. His mouth opened wide in surprise as he watched the farmer shake it fiercely.

"**This is contaminated with scarlet fever, and I ordered Anna to dispose of it back then!"**

Logan jumped from the bed. "But-_why?"_

"**You can't keep a contaminated item lying around! Do you want to be sick again! Or get someone else** **sick! Aren't you supposed to know that stuff?"** he barked.

"But-but it's been here for weeks!" Logan cried.

Farmer Slate turned and walked out the door with the toy in hand. Logan followed behind, shocked at the reaction he had to finding the puppy still in existence.

"W-What are you planning to do?" he asked breathlessly. When there was no response, he struggled to keep up with the long purposeful strides of the farmer. He followed him all the to the top of the basement stairs. His heart began to race when he realized what the farmer might be intending to do.

He felt childish, but at that moment he didn't care. "No! You can't do...do what you're planning on doing!"

The farmer fled down the stairs with the pleading boy pursuing him. He reached the furnace and opened the door to the flames roaring within.

"**_NOOOOO! YOU CAN"T!"_** Logan cried. **_"Pleeeease, Farmer Slate!"_** He could not remember the last time he had addressed him by his title, but these were desperate times.

He snatched at the puppy, grabbing a hold of one of its legs and tugging it before it could go in.

"**STOP THAT, BOY!" **he reprimanded him, and peeled back his fingers.** "It's just a toy! A contaminated** **toy!"** He flung the toy into the furnace and slammed the door shut. He shot a brawny arm up to block the boy from gaining access to the stove, knocking him back with force and holding him at bay.

A pitiful cry escaped him and he fell to the cold cement floor with a sob. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked up at him with big sad brown eyes.

"**Stop acting like a five-year old, Boy!"** he shouted at the frightened figure still sprawled out on the basement floor. He recoiled. He certainly didn't trust someone who could be so cruel as to burn his Campy.

Logan could see from his perspective where he sat, that one of the brown floppy ears, was trapped in the door of the furnace. In one swift movement and without hesitation, he was up and flinging the door open to save what was left of the burning puppy. He pulled, freeing the flaming shape from the inferno.

He sucked in a painful breath, gasping when the stinging flesh at his wrist, burned and smoked. The fabric of his cuff had caught fire with the fabric of the puppy, and he could only scream.

The farmer smacked him across the back, causing him to release the remnant, and drop it to his feet. Farmer Slate kicked it aside, and watched it sizzle on the damp concrete. He slapped at the cuff until the fire extinguished, and then violently shook the disobedient boy. His other wrist was already in a vice grip made by the farmer's strong fingers, and Logan whimpered.

He could hear him chastising him for being foolish and childish, but he wasn't really listening. All he could focus on was the glistening of two black button eyes, that remained in the smoldering heap. The farmer shook him again, and leaned closer to his tear-streaked face.

"**I said, what were you thinking Boy! Answer me!" **Logan sobbed, as the fire finally consumed the buttons, and there was nothing left but black ash. His shoulders slumped forward, and his chin rested heavy upon his chest while he grieved.

"_**LOOK AT ME! IT WAS JUST A TOY!" **_

He was growing angrier by the moment, with the boy's defiance. Logan finally looked up at him, chin quivering and his eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Not to me," he whispered. **"You're just a monster!"** he cried louder.

Frustrated, the farmer slapped him hard across his wet cheek, already hot from the heat of the furnace. Logan's head snapped back with the impact, and he began to cry harder. He stared at the angry giant with wide frightened eyes, knowing full well what he was capable of doing to him, but he couldn't stop himself. All of his pent-up emotions came flowing out.

"**I_ HATE_ YOU!" **he screamed.

"**That's fine with me!"** Farmer Slate threw back. **"I'm not too fond of you at the moment, either!"**

Logan glared at him, still cupping the stinging cheek with the burned hand, and began to feel intense pain at the nerve-endings. The sensation made him moan, and the smell of the singed fabric and flesh, hung heavy in the air. It made him nauseous and he swooned.

"**Let me see that wrist!"** he bellowed.

"NO!"

"_**NOW!"**_

"NO!" Logan tucked the tender skin away from him and toward his body, as he held his chin high in defiance. Biting his lower lip all the while, gave him away.

"**That's it! I've had enough of you! You're going to the doctor now, if you don't comply!"**

"_**Just let me go!"**_ Logan pleaded, squirming out of his grasp, and attempting to make a run for it. He successfully evaded being caught twice, but on the third attempt, his luck ran out.

He was pulled painfully close to the farmer's hip, then spun around to receive a hard smack on his backside, as a warning of more.

"_OWW!"_

He leaned over and placed his lips close to Logan's ear. "Do you want to calm down, now?" he asked quietly. Logan swallowed hard. He was panting from exertion, as well as the painful burn he'd acquired. He remained silent. The farmer smacked him harder when he did not respond. Logan yelped. The farmer locked his icy blue eyes with the panicked dark brown ones. "So, are we done here," he asked, "or shall we continue?"

Logan gulped and nodded, understanding the meaning behind the words clearly. "Good choice," he said. "Now, come with me." He mercilessly yanked him along by the uninjured wrist, up the stairs and into the sitting room. He shoved him back to sit down on the sofa, and pointed a beefy finger in his face.

"I'll go get Anna. Don't you dare move!"

Logan sulked. How could he? The pain of the burn was getting more and more intense, he was still grieving over the loss of Campy, and he could still feel the sting of every smack he'd been given.

Anna rushed in and immediately placed ice on the burn. Logan hissed as the cold met the heat, and closed his eyes against it.

"There, there," she soothed, "we just need to keep that burn from going any deeper."

Logan was aware of Farmer Slate standing off to the side, observing with his hands on his hips and his jaw set in anger as he stared him down, daring him to give anyone any more trouble.

Anna passed by the farmer to get the first-aid kit and whispered to the farmer. "The sleeve of his shirt adhered to his skin. It's going to hurt badly when I remove it. Where are the other boys?"

"Washing up. Do you want them in here too?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, "No I want them out of ear-shot. They're going to think we're killing him in here."

**Thanks for your time. I'm catching up all of my stories this week because I have some free time. I was away at dance camp every last week and need the change of scenery! **

**Crumpet**


	59. The Cupola

**A/N: Yes! Slate's Acres lives on! Chapter 59! Oh my Lord! I haven't updated this one in a while and decided to give it another chapter. Why not? (: Thanks to everyone who still bothers to review. Bless you! Shout-out goes to: winterschild11, mavk4444, LazyLazyWriter, Physco WiTh A CaPiTaL S, and anonymous reviewers! **

**Also, in case Roses R' Black is out there, thank you so much for reviewing the first eight chapters recently. You all rock!**

Logan bit down on the gauze between his teeth to stifle his screams, while Anna treated his burn. Farmer Slate stayed, and Logan couldn't help but wish that he wouldn't. It made him feel as if the man was thinking, _see what you did to yourself over a stupid toy?_

"We'll need to have Dr. Bell look at this too. He'll probably have to give you penicillin to prevent infection," Anna thought aloud.

"That man may as well take up residence here with these boys," Farmer Slate said curtly. He seemed immune to the tears streaming down the boy's face.

Logan shook with pain, as Anna pulled the last of the charred fabric away, and cleaned the ash off of the raw red skin with a squeeze bottle.

"Won't do that again, will you Boy!" the farmer scolded.

"Please Mister Slate, he's hurting now," Anna pleaded.

"Not as much as he will be if he ever disobeys a direct order again," he said on his way out. More tears rained down.

"There there, love, he's just too gruff with you boys. He's probably just angry that you're hurt. Logan shook his head. He didn't believe that for a moment. She stroked the damp bangs away from his brow. "This will sting, okay?"

Logan cringed away from the liquid. She hated to do it, but she had to apply the medicine right away. She called for the farmer to hold him down.

It would be a long while before Logan trusted her again. The burly man roughly pinned him to the sofa and pressed on his small body to prevent any movement, while he endured the worst imaginable pain ever. This time the gauze did little use, and he screamed.

The boys came running, dodging Helga to get to their brother. "Boys! Don't go in there!" she called after them.

They threw open the door and rushed in, breathless. "Logan!" Kendall cried. They listened helplessly to his sobs, shocked looks on their faces.

"He burned his wrist and I'm just about done here. You should probably leave, boys," Anna warned.

"No!" Carlos said. He walked to Logan and took his trembling clammy hand in his. "I want to stay with him."

Anna looked at Farmer Slate, concerned that he would object. He nodded. "Okay then, let's finish this love," she said softly.

James and Kendall knelt beside him and whispered words of encouragement. He calmed down enough to distance himself from the pain a bit, and she wrapped the wrist in gauze. Kendall kissed him on his tear-stained cheek.

"What happened Logie?" he asked. Perplexed.

Logan tried to speak but found that he could not. He was too traumatized by the incident, to pull his thoughts together enough for coherent speech. The pain didn't help either.

"I'm afraid that he tried to remove an item from the furnace, and caught his sleeve afire," Anna told the boys.

They were baffled. What was in the furnace that Logan wanted to remove so badly?

The farmer glowered at the boys inquiring faces. "The damn contaminated stuffed dog," he said simply. "I don't want to hear another word about it, and that's final!"

Logan burst into fresh tears, and their hearts broke for him. How could the man be so insensitive, they wondered.

"It was a gift from his father," Kendall said, praying that the man will feel some guilt over what he had done. The room fell silent, with the exception of Logan's soft crying.

"What happened to your father, love?" she asked.

Logan's face crumbled, it was taking his mind away from the physical pain but on to the emotional pain. "He-he...went into the army." He swallowed the huge lump that formed in the back of his throat. "He said he would come home...but he didn't!" Logan's body wracked with sobs.

Anna pulled him to her bosom and rocked him while he let loose. "I promised I would be a good boy while he was gone...but I'm not!" He cried harder still, and everyone in the room was tense with emotion, feeling his pain. Except for Farmer Slate, whose mouth set in a firm line.

"Pull yourself together boy!" he demanded. Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "He didn't mean to die and leave you! He didn't mean to leave unfinished business! You needed a good thrashing from him before he left, so that you could welcome his departure from your life!" He turned on his heels and stormed out.

All of them knew that the conversation was no longer just about Logan, but about his own life as well. Anna reasoned that he was either on the edge of a discovery about himself, or the edge of a cliff. It could go either way, and she hoped that it wasn't the latter.

xxx

Doctor Bell gave Logan a penicillin injection, and some ointment to apply every time the dressing was changed. There was always going to be a scar on his inner wrist, but it was already healing nicely according to the doctor.

"Did it hurt?" Carlos asked, just as soon as he stepped from the room. The red-headed nurse pushed past them impatiently.

"Of course," Logan scoffed, head hung low. They took turns hugging him.

"How would you boys like to go to that little café down the road? My treat," Anna said with a wink. They brightened.

"Can I get pie too?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"You may all have pie! And even an ice cream drink, if you like!" Logan smiled, despite his wounded pride, and allowed her to squeeze him tightly to her side.

They walked in the sunshine until they came to their favorite little place to stop for a bite to eat, _The Gathering Spot._ They slid into the cozy booth and lifted their menus.

"Today's special is liver and onions, boys," Anna read.

Their faces soured into comical contortions of the original, and she laughed. "You don't have to order the special, if you would rather have something else." They all exhaled.

"Oh thank goodness!" James exclaimed. He looked around before whispering, "I vomited on that once!"

Anna laughed again. The boys were so adorable, and she felt blessed to spend time with them. "There are several sandwiches, soups and salads to choose from, or you could try the roasted chicken with potatoes."

"That's what I want!" Kendall said, closing his menu. All the boys agreed on the chicken, and even Anna decided to try it.

The food was even better than they expected, and each boy sat with a piece of cherry pie and vanilla ice cream before him.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Anna!" James said happily.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Carlos cried, digging right in.

"I love spending time alone with my boys," she said affectionately.

"Yeah, without that big meanie around," mumbled Kendall.

Anna set her fork down, and folded her hands on the table. "Boys, about that. I want you to be extra vigilant around Mister Slate now. Come to me if you have any encounters with him that...well, seem unusual or that frighten you." She stirred some cream into her coffee.

"But, that would be all the time," Logan said, finally speaking a full sentence for the first time since the appointment.

"I know dear, but I mean anything highly unusual for _him_. For instance, if he usually behaves in one manner, but suddenly he does the unexpected...come to me."

"But why, Anna?" Carlos asked with big worried eyes. "Is he going to-to do something bad to us?"

Anna dismissed the question, with a chuckle. "No, of course not, love. I just want to be extra cautious with my sweet boys. I will see to it that you are always safe, as long as I'm aware."

Kendall and James exchanged worried looks, but became focused on their pie. Logan, however, had to force a bite in. His wrist was stinging, and his instincts were telling him that Anna had meant for the message to be a warning. He wanted to be back home, safe with his mother, so badly that it hurt.

xxx

"Gee, look at that tower way up there! It's just like a castle tower!" Carlos squealed. "I've always wanted to be up in one of those!"

"That is a silo silly, not a castle tower, and where have you been? It's always been there!" Logan said.

"What about that slide coming from that window on the tower? And that little house on the roof over here? I don't remember those," he said innocently.

"Both have been there, and that is a chute on the silo and a cupola on the chicken coop. Not a little house and a slide!"

"Aw come on! We never have any fun any more!" Carlos whined. "Aren't you even a teenie-weenie bit curious?"

"Yes, I am," Logan admitted. "But, I'm not in the mood to be beaten, are you?"

Carlos was disappointed. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

James and Kendall finished their chores and found the others. "We have some free time now. What do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked.

Logan gave Carlos a stern look and shrugged. "I don't know. Stay out of trouble I guess."

"It's a little chilly today because of that breeze. Do you want to go somewhere to get out of the wind?"

"Sure," Logan said.

They walked around the back of the barn trying to think of a game to play that they could all agree on. Carlos stopped and pointed to a cluster of cattails. "Oh, I love those things!"

"Cattails?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "My grandma used to put them in soup or with brown rice."

"Ew?" said James.

"My uncle used to light these to keep mosquitos away and then he'd let me pretend to smoke them," Kendall said, picking a few.

"How do you smoke them?" asked James, picking a few of his own and studying them with fascination.

"You just light the tip until it glows red and starts to smoke. We put the stem in our mouths and puffed."

"Wow, I want to see that!" Carlos said.

"We don't even have any matches," said James.

"We can make fire, guys. Remember the survival courses that our mothers made us take when we were nine?" Logan asked. "We just rubbed two sticks together."

"Oh yeah," said James, recalling that they dressed up one night in woodsman's gear, and pretended that they were lost in the wilderness. Their moms let them camp out in Kendall's backyard all night.

"We did make our own fire didn't we? Let's do it again!" Carlos cheered.

"We have to make sure that we stay away from flammable things," Logan added.

Kendall found two properly sized sticks and a place, sheltered from the wind, to light them. Carlos collected rocks to form a ring. Logan worked with the sticks until they finally sparked. Kendall and James fed dry leaves and twigs into the pile until they had a small fire blazing within the perimeters of the rock circle.

"Okay," Carlos said, "let's light them up!"

They dangled the cattails over the flames and waited for them to ignite. They glowed red at the tips and began to smoke. They released a pleasant scent as they gently burned.

Carlos stuck the stem between his teeth and clamped down. "Now get yerselves to werk!" he ordered in a silly voice, sticking his belly out as he strutted by.

They laughed. "I'm not sure who you're supposed to be, but I would prefer him to Farmer Slate!" Kendall said, still laughing.

"Let's put the fire out now that we have these lit," said Logan. They doused it with some rain water from an old rusty pail and it sizzled out.

"Well, what do you know, we accomplished it without any major disasters," James said happily. They leaned against the wall of the chicken coop to stay warm.

"Temperamental weather," Kendall said, glancing up at the gray sky. They moved inside the coop when it began to sprinkle.

"I don't think Farmer Slate would be happy to know that we have these in here," Logan warned, puffing on his own stem.

"Probably not," agreed Kendall, forming 'o-shaped' rings with the smoke.

"Jeepers! How did you do that!" exclaimed Carlos, immediately attempting to copy them.

They all tried to create the best smoke rings, when the chickens suddenly began to flap their wings and fllutter about.

"Someone's coming!" James said in a panicked voice. He looked around frantically for a place to hide. They ran about in circles getting nowhere but dizzy. Someone was definitely by the door. They stumbled over one another and clamored up the narrow ladder, to get to the cupola with their smoking cattails.

They made it up when the farmer's head appeared below. They peeked through the rafters afraid to move a muscle. He sniffed loudly and searched the area. He turned and walked back out. They tried desperately to extinguish the tips of the cattails, finding it much more difficult to put them out than to light them.

The farmer was calling them outside. "**Boys! Where are you!"**

Even more panicked than before, they stayed hidden in the straw when he re-entered the coop. He stood for a very long time waiting to hear a sound. Logan sniffed and looked down with enormous eyes at the hay beneath him. Something was definitely afire now and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. He swatted at it, trying to put it out, but it only sucked in the oxygen and lit a small flame. The flame rose higher and all four boys gasped.

The farmer bolted over to the bottom of the ladder and squinted up into the loft, his face purple with rage. **"Are you boys burning up my coop! You better not be! Just wait til I get my hands on you! Get down from there!" **he bellowed, from below.

They screamed. The flame had spread and they were trapped. James attempted to leap past him on his way down the ladder but landed on a bucket and fell to the ground at his feet. He was hefted up the scruff of his neck and flung to the wall.

"**STAY RIGHT THERE, BOY!" **James shook like a leaf.

Kendall stomped on the fire with his boots, but wound up falling through the rafters of hay and landing below, incriminating cattail still in hand. He was thrown in place beside James. **"STAY, BOY!"**

Kendall clung to James. Logan curled himself up into a little ball, and whimpered in the hay. He willed himself invisible.

"**I KNOW YOU TWO ARE STILL UP THERE! GET DOWN!"**

Carlos told himself that he had acquired powers and could somehow himself to fly safely from the window of the coop. Instead, he became wedged in the frame of the tiny window, his upper half outside and his lower half in.

The farmer climbed up the ladder and pulled Logan down by his hair. "OW! OW! OW!" Logan cried each time he tugged him lower. He lifted him under his arm like a toddler, and carried him the rest of the way down to throw him in line with the other two. He joined the huddle.

"**DON"T YOU DARE MOVE, EITHER!"**

Going back up to claim his last victim, the boys began to wail. They knew what would be coming later. The farmer was getting winded from climbing up and down so many times, that his anger peaked.

"**SHUT UP DOWN THERE, OR I"LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT EARLY!"** he roared. They covered their mouths.

Then he found Carlos. There was Carlos' lower half at least, protruding from the tiny window. Carlos was terrified. He couldn't move either way. He was decidedly stuck, and very much in trouble. The farmer bent down, and made his way to the lower half, staring in amazement.

"**BOY? ARE YOU STUCK IN THERE?" **Carlos wriggled to break free, but to no avail. Farmer Slate gave him a hard swat on the rear and Carlos screamed, thrusting himself forward to avoid another blow.

On the second swat Carlos broke free, falling forward out of the window and to the ground below. There was a sickening thud, and a piercing scream upon impact. He had plummeted several feet and he writhed in pain, his sobs filling the air.

It was his shoulder or his neck...or something. He wasn't sure, he just knew that the pain was intense, and that he wished he would just pass out. The farmer ran to him and knelt. The boys wanted to run out too, but were afraid to disobey him.

When he did not return, they took the risk and crept out to see if Carlos was all right. He lay panting on the ground, with Anna and the farmer leaning over him.

"An ambulance is on the way," Anna assured the sobbing boy. She tried to soothe him by stroking his black curls and holding his hand. Helga, Sebastian and various farm workers had gathered around to offer their support to the injured boy.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they carefully put Carlos on a stretcher wearing a neck brace, and informed everyone that the coop was indeed, on fire behind them. Carlos looked at the concerned faces of his brothers and forced a weak smile.

"I'll be okay," he said with false bravado, "don't cry!"

They slid him into the back, through the double doors, and closed them with a resounding thud. Farmer Slate was bellowing orders to put out the fire, and Anna ran to call the Fire Department. Farm hands came running with hoses and the rest was nothing but a blur for the boys.

"**THESE FLAMES WILL** **PALE TO THE HEAT YOUR BACKSIDES WILL REAP!"** he roared over the chaos and sirens. They hung their heads in shame, terrified for Carlos... and terrified for themselves.

**^.^**


	60. The Hole

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush. Not even after 60 chapters! ):**

**A/N: Not much to say, except thanks for sticking with me. This story has actually had over 18,000 views! I love you guys! Thank you winterschild11 and her awesome story, BTR'slovesong with her continued awesomeness, Sassyascanbe14, Evix and her awesome story as well, LazyLazyWriter with another awesome story to check out, and the twins: Ragtime Gal and Ragtime Girl. You are fantastic!**

The nurse wheeled Carlos down the hall to his room. He tried to open his eyes while he rolled past room after room, but they soon crossed, leaving him utterly confused. Where was he?

The first thing he remembered was that he was lying on the ground, feeling like a house had fallen on top of him. The next thing he remembered, he was placed on a stretcher with everyone staring at him. Then, the last thing he could remember, was hmmm... A memory suddenly came flooding back. It was the memory of pain. He was screaming in pain, as they attempted to adjust the bone protruding from his clavicle. Then, there was a mask placed over his face, and the sweet relief of numbness came...The pain was gone, but so was the rest of his memory.

Carlos looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he must still be in the hospital. He moaned as a nurse transferred him to the bed in his room with the aid of another nurse, who stood waiting there. They were careful to untangle his IV line before placing him into a comfortable position, propped up with pillows.

"Hello, Mister Garcia. You have a compound fracture of the clavicle, or you may know it as the collarbone. Nurse Jessica and myself, will take very good care of you. My name is Nurse Catherine. There is a bell right here...by this finger," she said, placing his hand on the right spot. "Ring it if you need us. Are you thirsty?"

Carlos nodded. Nurse Jessica fed him some ice chips from a cup. He chewed them gratefully and opened his mouth eagerly for more.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Garcia, but that is all we can give you for now, until we see how you handle those. You've had surgery, and the doctor will want to examine you first. He will let us know if you're ready to advance to more liquids."

Carlos pouted, but he felt that even a pout was an effort with how tired he was. He believed that he could sleep for a hundred years. His eyes drooped as they spoke to one another about his chart. He struggled to stay awake, but lost the battle. In his dreams he was searching for his friends in a sea of faces, that came and went. He would never be sure how much was reality, and how much was dream. Soon, he was fast asleep.

"Is he sleeping?" Anna asked quietly from the hallway.

The nurse nodded with a hint of a smile, and Anna entered the stark white room. She laid the bright red toy airplane on the bedside table, and studied his peaceful face. She sighed. Poor boy, she thought. But, it could have been so much worse, considering the height from which he fell.

All of the boys were going to pay a high price for the burning of the coop, Mister Slate hadn't stopped snarling since the day before, when the incident happened. She awoke that morning to find him outside staring at the place where the structure had once stood.

The chickens had to be re-housed into a temporary shelter, until another could be built. He had not spoken a single word to any of the boys either. As a matter of a fact, the only person that he had spoken to was Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, and that was only to explain why their son was hospitalized.

Anna was well aware that Carlos' parents had spent several hours at their son's bedside, but she was told that he was never aware of their presence. They had literally been sent home by the staff, when visiting hours ended. Now, he would wake to see Anna there, instead.

She felt bad that she had to be the one to suffice in place of his parents, but they had jobs tend to, and couldn't afford to miss the time. She sat in the chair by the window and took out her knitting project. She intended to stay as long as the hospital allowed.

xxx

With Anna at the hospital, the boys were left alone with Sebastian, Helga, and Farmer Slate. Helga tried her best to check on the boys, but it wasn't easy with the cooking, baking, and now cleaning, to do. Sebastian also tried to watch the young men, but he also had extra tasks now that Anna was away.

After a hearty breakfast of oatmeal, fruit and juice, the boys were ready for school with Miss Irene. They were gathering up their books when Farmer Slate shadowed their pathway. Logan involuntarily gasped when he saw him and Kendall jumped.

"What's going on up there, guys?" James asked, trying to see around the other two.

"ME!" snapped the farmer. They stepped back. He inched forward. James swallowed and hid behind Kendall the best he could.

"Um...we're going to be late for school, and Miss Irene gets really angry when we are," Kendall said uncertainly. Farmer Slate glared at him.

"I want you boys to report to me as soon as you're through today, hear me?" he asked in a menacing tone. He was speaking quietly for him, and it made their skin crawl. They felt so alone without Anna and Carlos.

All they could manage was a nod. He stepped aside, still glaring, and they scampered past him. They sprinted down the corridor to the special classroom hidden in the house, and quickly took their seats. They exhaled noisily and opened their books.

Miss Irene scrutinized the boys thoroughly while she rubbed her hands together in thought. "Good morning, boys," she finally greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Irene," they said humbly.

"I know about the fire. There is no point in avoiding the topic." They looked at one another in shame. Of course she knew...but why did they have to re-hash everything with her. They groaned inwardly.

"Boys, I am your teacher, and your bad behavior is my business as well as it is your parents, Farmer Slate, the town, and of course, God.

They hung their heads low. They were humiliated. "Now, we are going to go in turn, so that you boys can tell me about your feelings on the matter." Their jaws dropped. "Logan, please begin."

Logan opened his mouth but nothing came out but a squeak. Kendall and James stared at him sympathetically. His face reddened, and he tried again. This time the voice of a six year-old came out.

"I would rather not speak of it," he squeaked, slinking down in his seat.

"You will Mr. Mitchell, and that is an order."

Logan squeezed his eyes closed tight, and took a deep breath. She had addressed him as 'Mr. Mitchell'. He finally spoke in something that was closer to his natural voice. "I-I, w-we didn't mean for it to catch on fire...but we were hiding from Farmer Slate." He coughed.

"And, why were you hiding from Mister Slate? James, will you tell me?"

"B-Because...we were smoking cattails," James mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"I see," she said, pursing her perfect pink lips into a tight bow. "And, why didn't you just tell Mister Slate that you had done something wrong, and accept the punishment? Kendall, you tell me."

"Um...um...We were afraid?" Kendall answered her with another question.

"Well, that is what happens when we choose to misbehave, isn't it. We have to face the music, and accept the consequences, don't we boys?"

They nodded but didn't look up. "Now, your friend is in the hospital with a serious injury and you are all going to have to live with that. How does that make you feel?" She truly seemed to believe that the boys had just never been forced to think about what they had done wrong.

They could not feel worse than they did at that very moment. The truth did hurt. Somehow though, they knew that it wasn't the end of the consequences. Farmer Slate had made it quite clear that he planned to punish them.

xxx

They crept carefully down the hall, back to the dining room to meet their fate. Helga met them and smiled sadly. "Hello boys, I have a nice pot pie ready for you. Apple pie for dessert," she added.

"Thank you," James said, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed. Helga never seemed to get used to the public displays of affection that the boys craved. In spite of her conservative ways, she leaned in for one from the other two as well.

They took their seats and waited for the farmer to enter and say grace. He arrived, red-faced and huffing, and took his seat at the head of the table. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"We are thankful for the food on this table," he began. James opened one eye warily to see the farmer. He had never heard him begin the prayer this way. "And, we are thankful for the life that God has given us. We are thankful for the lessons in life, which teach us right from wrong."

They all opened a wary eye now, and took a peek at the farmer. Unfortunately, he was looking right back. They quickly closed them and nervously shifted in their chairs. He tried not to smirk at the level of discomfort he caused them.

"EAT!" he ordered, making them jump.

They fumbled to pick up their forks and dig into their slices of beef pie. "Use your napkin, boy!" he yelled to Kendall.

"Yes-yes, sir!" Kendall said obediently, trying not to shake too badly when he reached for the cloth.

"Sit up straight!" he bellowed to James.

"Yes, sir!" James replied, sitting up board-straight, with big round eyes.

"And, you..." he turned to focus on Logan.

Logan blinked rapidly. Maybe it was just another one of the bad dreams that he'd been plagued with since they'd arrived at Slate's , when he opened his eyes this time, he would be gone. He opened them and stared. No, he was still there.

"You have your elbows on the table! Do I need to get up from this chair and demonstrate how to sit at the table properly?"

Logan immediately took them away from the surface of the table, as if he'd been burned by its touch. He wanted to throw himself down to the floor and crawl away from the piercing blue eyes. Instead, he whimpered. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and managed a "No, sir."

Satisfied, the farmer began to eat his meat pie, stabbing at it with his big meaty hands. They took it as their cue to continue. After a long uncomfortable meal, Helga came to clear the plates. She brought out the pie heaped with vanilla ice cream, and patted each boy on the shoulder as she laid the saucers down.

The farmer gobbled his up greedily while they picked at theirs. It wasn't the same, eating pie without Carlos. Carlos loved pie, and they couldn't stop thinking about him while they ate. James was caught watching the farmer eat his pie, and his cheeks took on a pink hue when the farmer paused his fork to stare back at the boy.

"What is it, boy!" he demanded to know, to James' horror.

"N-Nothing," James replied. The farmer stared more intently and wrinkled his forehead into a deep frown. "I-I'm just a little worried..." he admitted. Kendall and Logan turned to stare at their friend.

"About the boy, or about your punishment?" he asked, narrowing his eyes until James broke a sweat.

"A-about both, I g-guess."

"Well, you should be! You brats have cost me a small fortune, and humiliated me on top of it! Your friend has a compound fracture, and is spending at least a week in the hospital! You will be well aware of your lack of judgment when I get through with the likes of you!"

That ended the meal. There was no way any of them could force in another bite. They set their forks down.

"HELGA!" he called. It startled them and they paled. She entered immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take away their pie! They really shouldn't have had any to begin with! Dinner either!"

"Yes, sir." She stacked the plates on the tray and exited.

They waited nervously for the lecture to begin. "I will punish all of you this evening. Tomorrow, you will begin on a project that I have planned for you. You will meet me outside at the barn right after school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

xxx

The next day was a rough one for Carlos. He woke up to find his parents observing him intently, as if he might not take his next breath. His eyes had just fluttered open, when his mum jumped to her feet and rushed to his bedside.

"Carlos? Baby?" she asked.

He wanted to respond, but the pain in his neck, chest and shoulder caught him off-guard. He moaned and his eyes glazed over.

"My son is in pain!" he heard his father cry down the hall, in the direction of the nurses' station.

Nurse Jessica came in and took Carlos' hand in hers. "How bad is the pain, Mister Garcia?" she asked.

"Please call him Carlos," Mrs. Garcia cut in. She knew that it was often customary to call even young patients by their surname, but it bothered her that her young son was being addressed so formally, nonetheless. She wanted him babied.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "I will be back shortly with something for Mr.-Carlos."

"Baby, Mama's here. And Daddy too."

"Hey, son!" Mister Garcia said, trying hard to sound cheerful.

The nurse returned with an injection. Carlos eyed it with big, wide eyes. "Oh my, look at this beautiful red airplane, Carlos!" his mum said, hoping to distract him from the needle.

He finally used his voice, although it was hoarse and raspy. "I know, mama! I think Anna brought it to me! Sometimes I would open my eyes, and she would be there knitting! OWWWW!" he wailed.

"All done, M-Carlos," the nurse said. His parents smiled at him.

"Why a red airplane, though?" his father asked. "Ahhhh," he said, thinking he just might know.

Carlos was already beginning to drift off as he giggled. The medicine was making him feel loopy, and he felt like he was floating up, up and away. "The airplane I flew, and crashed into the ravine," he said happily.

The nurse stopped and stared at the boy in surprise. Had she heard right?

The parents seemed a bit embarrassed, so she graciously excused herself and left the room. They watched their son giggle intermittently, twitch a few times, then drift off...

xxx

It was also an uncomfortable day for the other boys. They awoke to sore backsides and bruised egos. They dressed for school and drank a liquid breakfast of juice, before heading off to class. They dreaded meeting the farmer later in the day, more than they could ever possibly express to one another.

They slipped gingerly into their desk chairs, and were careful to be on their best behavior. Miss Irene seemed to be extra lenient with them that day, and they couldn't help but wonder if she knew something that they didn't. She was his niece after all.

Hours later, they stood at the barn in the warm balmy air. They were silent, their hands shoved deep into their front pockets, and their hats pulled down low. Farmer Slate appeared around the barn, and loomed larger than life before them. He stood towering over his charges with a menacing leer plastered upon his face.

"I see you finally obeyed me!" he announced smugly.

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

"Good. Here's what you're going to do." He handed out spades and motioned for them to follow. He led them to the area where Logan had been ordered to dig only a couple of weeks prior. Logan grimaced, recalling how horrible the experience had been.

"I want you all to dig this hole bigger! It needs to be at least six by six, by eight! At least eight feet deep, that is!"

They were stunned. They weren't sure what to think. It terrified them to even consider what the hole might possibly be intended for. Their minds were racing with hypotheses. A new chicken coop? A useless hole deemed only as a punishment? A grave?

No one dared to ask. They simply took the spades they held, and began to dig the hole deeper and wider, working well into the early evening, when the farmer finally came to collect them. Their sweat-soaked bodies ached and they were filthy from head to toe. He stood over the hole looking down at the frightened, weary boys.

He grabbed a hold of James' wrist first, and yanked him out. James grimaced. Next, he took out Kendall, who grunted, and lastly Logan. He bit his lip to avoid crying out. They shook with exhaustion.

"There will be no dinner for you delinquents tonight," he said. "You may drink your fill of water, then off to bed!" he said, leading them into the farmhouse.

They were too weary to even care about the food. They washed up and dropped to their beds, snoring before they could even turn off the light. They missed their goodnight kisses from sweet Anna, but she had convinced the hospital to let her stay over, and they missed her dearly.

xxx

Saturday just may have been the longest day of their lives. They dug in the hole for hours, yet seemed to make little progress. James stood erect and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist. It left a black streak in its place.

"I-I can't do this much longer," he whined. "I just can't."

"I know," Kendall said, wheezing. "I feel like I might get sick."

Logan was in his own world, concentrating on each shovelful. The heavy dirt was loose and created a new mound in place of the one he removed. He grunted with each lift. The two boys stood, hands resting atop the shovel handles, watching the smaller boy work. He seemed so determined to move that dirt out.

"Logan, whoah," Kendall said softly. "Easy there, buddy. You're going to give yourself a henia."

"Hernia," Logan corrected irritably, "and, I want this-huh!- DONE!" he suddenly shouted. All was quiet with the exception of the curious birds flying overhead.

"He absolutely hates us!" James said with a groan.

"NO KIDDING!" snapped Logan.

Kendall went to Logan and wrapped his arm around him. "It's okay, Logan. Anna said Carlos was going to be home tomorrow night, and he probably won't make us do this after the weekend. Having Anna back more, has been good, hasn't it?"

Logan looked down and nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, it's okay," James said. "This is taking a toll on all of us. My head is pounding and my back feels like it's going to break."

The farmer peered down into the hole, a frown on his face. They screamed. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nervous much? You're done for now. You didn't do half bad." They exchanged worried glances. A compliment? Not necessarily a good thing.

He reached down and yanked Kendall from the hole. He winced when his wrist bore the weight of his body. If it got much deeper, it would take a ladder or a rope to get them out. Next was James, and he held on to the giant hand with both of his own. As usual he towed Logan out last. This time he stared down at the small boy alone in the hole for a moment first.

Logan looked up at him warily when he saw him smirking. He licked his muddy lips, regretting the involuntary action as soon as he tasted the earthy grit of the soil on his tongue. He spit it out and wiped at his mouth with the equally bad-tasting hand. He found the farmer waiting for him to reach for his extended hand. Logan swallowed back his fear, and grasped it.

Farmer Slate gave it a good tug, and he was pulled from the punishment pit, with a mighty jerk. He rubbed at his shoulder, which almost felt dislocated.

"Go get washed up and be down for an early supper! Carlos is coming home tomorrow, and Anna needs you boys to help her get things ready."

They followed behind the big man, all the way to the farmhouse, willing their weary legs to cooperate. They took a final glance back at where they had dug for the past few hours. It was in the middle of the field, away from the rest of the buildings, and seemingly senseless where it was placed. Their fear began to build and build...

xxx

**Thanks for reading! The climax is in the works after all this time...;)**

**Crumpet**


	61. The Homecoming

**Hey there! Happy Fall y'all! **

**Shout-outs go to: LazyLazyWriter (who's not at all lazy really, and is a GENIUS of horror), winterschild11 (an INCREDIBLE angst author), Sassyascanbe14 (who is a FANTASTIC reviewer and I look for hers, every time I check reviews), Evix (whose story ROCKS!), and BTR'slovesong (whose stories I ADORE)!**

**I also have to thank the twins: Ragtime Gal and Ragtime Girl, who are faithfully reviewing from the first chapter on, since they found it recently! You two are the tops!**

**And my SunSet of the Night, is back from Sweden! She has also reviewed through chapter 16! You may not see this Sunset, because you aren't anywhere near chapter 61...but I love you too!**

xxx

Carlos was smiling at the foot of his hospital bed. His things were all packed up, including the red airplane from Anna, the baseball cards and teddy bear from his mum and dad, and dozens of cards, balloons, and candy from the nurses and staff who had grown fond of the cheerful boy over the week.

"Okay Carlos," Nurse Jessica said affectionately, "be careful not to overuse that left arm. It works the muscles and tendons which are supporting the clavicle, so no rowdy behavior, all right?"

He nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He was too excited to see his "brothers", and show them his sling.

"Wow! I sure have a lot of stuff to take home!" he exclaimed in a raspy voice, still hoarse from surgery.

She laughed, giving up on convincing him to be careful. It would be left to the caretakers at home to help him see that. She inwardly wished them luck with the task. Only a couple of hours ago, he'd hitched a ride on an empty gurney, and was found giggling beneath a sheet.

"You crazy boy!" the intern shouted. "What if I had delivered you to surgery for a tonsillectomy, huh kid?"

"Isn't that where they do that throat thing, and then give you nothing to eat but ice cream?" Carlos asked curiously.

The young man shook his head and laughed. "Yeah..." he admitted. "But, it hurts too," he explained, wagging a finger at the prankster.

Carlos' eyes grew wide, and he raced back to his room where the two nurses were already frantically searching for him. "See ya' Mister!" he called back over his shoulder, forgetting momentarily that his zoo-animal, speckled gown parted behind him, revealing his bare bottom.

xxx

The other boys were home getting ready for Carlos' arrival. It felt like an eternity since they had seen him, even though it was only a week. Most of their time away from school was spent digging the hole. Carlos did not know about the horrors of digging the hole. Dirty, hot, heavy work, that never seemed to progress. They decided not to mention the hole to Carlos. Hopefully they wouldn't still be anyway.

Anna put the new comic books she purchased on Carlos' bed, along with some extra pillows to prop his arm with. Helga baked his favourite cookies and pie. Sebastian even worked out a way to allow Holly's puppy, Snowball, in the bedroom to keep him company while he healed. Carlos loved beef stew with biscuits, so it would be his homecoming meal. All the boys finished their homework a day early, and brought out their best board games and a deck of cards.

Farmer Slate came down with hat in hand, ready to pick the boy up from the hospital with Sebastian. He looked around at all the "Welcome Home" banners, and special foods with a stern look upon his face.

"The boy was hospitalized for being unruly, why is he being welcomed like a King?!"

Anna chuckled. "He paid his dues, Mister Slate. He's a good boy at heart. What's the harm in showing him some love?"

He just shook his head and eyed the other boys. "None of you are off the hook yet, you know!"

"Yes, sir," they said. He shot out the door, much to their relief.

"Anna?" Kendall asked, "why is he so mean?"

She laughed a good hearty laugh, and swatted him lightly on the backside. "You boys did make a mess of things this time, loves. I know that you were just being boys, but the chicken coop _is_ gone," she reminded them.

They felt ashamed. They had made a foolish mistake by going up into that dry hay with smoldering cattails in hand. It would be etched in their memory forever.

"What do you think the real plan is?" Logan asked skeptically. "I mean...I know he can't be finished with us yet."

"True, but he didn't punish us as much as we thought he would, when we crashed the airplane either." James reminded them.

"Yeah, he kind of did," Logan said.

"How's that?" asked James.

"By finding a way to make us stay here for a whole year!" Logan exclaimed with a grimace.

"Oh, yeah," Kendall said, suddenly very nervous.

Anna smiled. "At this rate boys, I will have you 'til your eighteenth birthdays."

"Bite you're tongue, Anna!" Kendall cried. "We love you, but I would rather die, than be here alive with him for three more years!"

xxx

Carlos' smiling face was visible through the passenger window of the town car. The vehicle had barely rolled to a stop, when he bounded out and raced up to the porch, with a cranky farmer trailing behind, holding a fistful of balloon ribbons and an armload of plants. Sebastian closely followed, with several packages and Carlos' overnight bag.

"Carlos!" everyone cried. James threw his arms around him without thinking, making Carlos yelp in pain.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" James said apologetically.

""That's okay, Jamie!" Carlos said grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just so happy to be home!"

Logan couldn't help but mull the words over. Slate's Acres was far from being home, but any place was home when they were all together.

"We want to show you what we what we made you-"

"It's good to have an even amount of players-"

"Hey! We can go-"

Carlos' little head was traveling from boy to boy, as they talked over one another excitedly, vying for his attention. The adults couldn't help but chuckle at how cute they were together.

Once upstairs, they gave him the wooden box they made him, with separate compartments for all his collectible baseball cards. "I love it!" he said happily, hugging it to his chest with his good arm. "Jeepers! _Look_ at all this stuff!" he squealed. "New comic books!"

"Those are from Anna, of course," Kendall admitted. "And hey, how come when I had pneumonia I didn't get a bunch of cool stuff?" he all but whined.

"Awww!" Logan sympathized, slipping an arm around his waist.

"You got cool stuff," James said. "I remember your mom and Katie bringing pies, and Helga made you chicken noodle soup...and Anna got you that stuffed turtle, didn't she? " They all were quiet. "You're right, you didn't really get anything cool," James said.

"My stuffed turtle! I almost forgot about him! I was so ill and off my game, that I didn't even pay attention!" Kendall shrieked.

Logan looked up, and immediately espied it on the shelf. His face fell, and he tugged his lower lip between his teeth. That was where Campy used to sit too, right next to the turtle. It was the only thing he ever had that made him still feel close to his father, and the home that he missed with his mum now. In place of those old memories were new ones of Farmer Slate throwing the puppy into the furnace, the painful burn on his wrist, and the man swatting him with his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Logan?" Kendall was asking.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said with a forced smile. "I spy with my little eye..." he said affectionately, snatching the turtle from the shelf and attacking Kendall's belly with it.

Kendall giggled. "My turtle! Thanks Logan."

"What are you going to name him?" Carlos asked. He rummaged through the overnight bag with his good arm, and pulled out the new chocolate-brown teddy bear. "I named this one Buddy! Do you think that's a good name?"

"Cute," said Logan.

"I miss my teddy bear, now," James said with a pout. "I named her-"

"Are we seriously doing this?" Logan cut in with a scoff. "Talking about stuffed toys when we have a serious game of backgammon to play?"

Carlos laughed. "Okay, you're right." Suddenly, he grew quiet and looked back up at the shelf, then back at Logan. Logan's cheeks were pink with emotion. Without saying a word, Carlos wrapped his good arm around his smallest friend.

James was feeling left out, since Logan already had an arm around Kendall, and now that Carlos had an arm around Logan, so he wrapped one arm around Carlos and the other around Kendall, happy to complete the circle.

"Hey! You guys have to sign my sling!" Carlos burst out suddenly.

xxx

Weeks later, Carlos was deemed completely healed. Although he had returned to school only a week after coming home, now he could officially play again too, and without the sling. That made him one eager boy.

Since the weather was hot and dry, especially for Spring, they were spending more and more hours outdoors. They even did most of their homework out on the porch.

With only three weeks left of school, they were fast approaching final exams. Carlos was frustrated and bored with studying for so many hours. He wanted to play in the sunshine, but conceded that he needed to study more than the others did, to pass.

"Carlos, " Logan pleaded, "please stop swinging. I can't read the words when their jiggling around."

"It's a swing Logan, that's what it's for. Swinging!" Carlos retorted, feeling sorry for himself.

"Not when I'm concentrating! Why don't you sit over on the chair, and let Kendall sit by me, instead."

"No!" Carlos said with a pout.

Logan sighed and continued reading. James hummed as he looked over his notes. Logan was surprised that he never noticed just how irritating the bunch could be.

With the porch swing still rocking, due to Carlos' powerful little legs, Logan began to seethe. He wanted to get perfect grades on the exams, so he could get into a good school, but it seemed like no one else was taking it seriously. Even Kendall was folding paper into airplanes.

"That's it!" he shouted, standing up with his mound of books and papers. "You guys are impossible! I'm going inside!"

He stomped over to the screen door, flung it open while juggling the books and papers, and ran right into the midsection of one very large farmer. Logan dropped the books and papers where they scattered haphazardly to the porch floor. He looked up at Farmer Slate with big brown eyes.

"I'll just go...sit back on the swing," Logan said quickly, scurrying to gather the items.

The farmer just watched until he picked everything up, and went back, to scoot in between James and Carlos.

"Is he misbehaving?" he asked the other boys.

Logan sat perfectly still. He looked at each of them with big pleading eyes. He was so sorry...

"Naw," said Carlos, squeezing Logan's knee for reassurance.

The other two shook their heads too. Logan closed his eyes, relieved. He didn't think he could handle another Slate punishment, besides things had gone so much better since Carlos' return. They couldn't ruin it now. Sure, he punished them that first evening, right after the coop burned, and were forced to dig that hole the days following...but nothing since.

Logan shuddered, thinking about that hole. It was still a mystery. They went to see it a couple of times, just to make sure that they hadn't imagined the entire thing, but no one had spoken of it since.

"Good, keep it that way, boy!" he warned. "I came to say that none of you will have chores today. School comes first, so keep studying!" They nodded and watched him head to the barn.

"Thanks, guys," Logan said sheepishly. ''I'm sorry."

"No problem. We are kind of being slackers," Kendall admitted.

"Do you guys ever still wonder, what that hole might be for?" Logan asked.

"Sure, all the time," James whispered.

"Definitely," Kendall agreed.

"What hole?" Carlos asked.

xxx

They prided themselves in the fact that they made no trouble whatsoever, for three whole weeks. Miss Irene seemed distracted again, and Professor Weatherby was all business. He spent the class sessions lecturing about what they would need to learn now, to secure a successful future.

"Gentlemen, you will need knowledge of the whole world," he said one morning. "Your education does not stop here in Prairie Ridge. I may no longer be the one educating you, but surely in the Americas, there is no reason that you can not find a quality university, if you wish." He looked directly at Logan when he spoke.

The other three weren't exactly sure why he was already speaking of university, when they still had a couple of years to complete, first, but they listened dutifully. Fifteen minutes later, James was like a ticking time bomb, growing increasingly bored. He turned a mischievous eye to Carlos, to see how he was faring.

Carlos was already fidgeting in his chair, long since lost in the elaborate words, and desperately trying to entertain himself with a pencil eraser. Kendall was still listening, but he accidentally focused on the twitching mustache, and prayed that he could suppress a giggle that threatened to escape.

Logan was periodically glancing at his friends, hoping that they could make it through...he looked at the face of the wall clock. Just six more hours! Ugggh. It was highly unlikely.

"Okay gentlemen, open your books to page four hundred and twenty-three," the professor said.

They shuffled through the pages, stifling yawns. The warm, early summer air was flowing through the open windows, and it was hard not to daydream about playing outside. How many more days like these could they possibly endure?

xxx

****Name Kendall's stuffed turtle! Poor little guy needs a name for the next chapter!****

**Put your suggestion in your review and I will choose one!**

**This was a shorter chapter because the next one is not. =^.^= The boys are going to end their school year with a bang next time, then find out what the hole is for for in the following chapter. There will only be two more after that. And I mean it this time. That will be 65 chapters!**

**Geez, I'm like one of those athletes or singers, who say they are retiring, then come back for another season or concert! That bugs me, doesn't that bug you? O.o**

**Well, thanks for reading my ramblings,**

**Crumpet**


	62. The Last Day

**A/N: Hey thanks for naming the Kendall's turtle! You'll find out the winner in a few minutes when you read the chapter.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Thank yous go to: Sassyascanbe14, LazyLazyWriter, Btr'slovesong, and new reviewer xxRikkexx1 who has a great story started on FictionPress. Also thank you guests.**

It was a nice balmy evening, and the boys were exhausted from a long day of school, chores, and final exams. They turned in for the night without a fuss, and enjoyed the warm breeze blowing the linen curtains about. Halloween was curled up at the foot of James' bed, and Boo was with Logan.

Carlos was cozy with his stuffed brown bear, and Kendall was snoring softly with nothing for comfort except his blanket and pillow. At least he was snoring softly up until the snores turned into little gasps. He began to kick and flail in his linens, as he sprinted in his sleep. He ran and ran, until he just couldn't run anymore. Once, he looked over his shoulder to find that the man pursuing him was catching up. The man didn't have a face, but he was still able to shout at him somehow.

"Gringo, wait!" the faceless stranger yelled.

Kendall could feel his heart thumping in his rib-cage, and hear the blood rushing in his ears. He ran even faster, trying to reach the shelter of the big red barn looming ahead of him. He knew his friends were inside. Oddly, the barn kept moving further away from him as he neared it. He would just reach the doors, when suddenly the building would scoot away.

"Noooo!" Kendall cried in frustration. He stopped to gauge the distance between himself and the barn, but a hand snaked around his face and covered his mouth, before he got the chance. He tried to scream, but he could only whimper with the hand clamped so tightly.

"Kendall! Kendall!" a voice called. Someone was shaking him. Tears of fear trickled from his eyes, and little cries escaped his throat. He fought to open heavy eyes, but fatigue kept dragging him back under. James clicked on the lantern.

"It's okay, Kendall!" another voice called. He sat up with a jolt, and finally broke into sobs. Three pairs of comforting arms immediately enveloped him.

He stared into three sets of concerned eyes as well. "I'm s-sorry," he said, feeling childish for having a nightmare that reduced him to tears.

"Don't be sorry," Logan said. "We've all had them, especially since we've been here. Maybe Boo will sleep with you."

"N-no. Don't make him. He loves sleeping with you," Kendall sniffled.

Carlos went to the shelf and took down the neglected toy turtle. "Here," he said. "Someone wants to sleep with you."

"What did you decide to name him, anyway?" James asked.

Kendall looked embarrassed again, and shrugged.

"Aw, come on," Carlos urged, "please tell us!"

"Well, I had a hard time deciding, so...I named him Shamus...Stan...Simon...Slatey," he said.

"_All_ that?" James asked.

"Wow! That's a long name, and a whole lot of esses! He must be turtle royalty!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Slatey?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Well I liked it for a last name so I would never forget my time here with you guys, but I couldn't go as far as to give him the last name of, just Slate."

"Well, I like it," Logan said. "It suits him."

The boys all looked at Logan. "I'm sorry you don't have your dog anymore," Carlos said sadly.

"Yeah, well I have Boo," he said, scratching the almost full-grown kitten behind the ears affectionately.

The door opened and Anna poked her head in. She was wearing a handkerchief on her head, and her face scrubbed pink. "I thought I heard you boys. Is everything all right?"she asked.

"I'm okay," Kendall said quickly, then blushing.

She smiled sweetly. "Well, get some sleep, loves. Tomorrow is your last day of school, and you want it to end well."

"Okay, Anna," Carlos said.

"Night, Anna," James called as she closed the door.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"It means that now that school is ending...it's almost time for us to leave Slate's Acres," Logan said with a slow smile.

"That's right," Kendall said.

"I can't believe it," James said. "After what feels like an eternity, is finally going to be over. I can't wait until we're on a train to California visiting Bonnie. I'm living for that."

"Yeah," Carlos said with a far-away look in his eyes.

Logan grimaced. "We better get some sleep, guys."

"Especially, if we're going to pull off those end-of-the year pranks," Kendall said with a devious grin.

James smiled. "I can't wait to see Professor Weatherby's face!"

"I don't know about this guys..." Logan tried.

"Even you said you would do, as long as it was the last day of school!" Carlos reminded him.

"I know, but I'm a little bit scared now. What if we get in trouble and have to stay here longer?" he asked.

"Naw! Not for a few little harmless pranks," Carlos said. "It's not like we're flying an airplane or a hot-air balloon. We're just sending him off with a good laugh."

xxx

As to be expected after their late night talk, the boys were dragging the next morning. Kendall was still haunted by his dream of being chased, and Logan almost fell asleep at breakfast. Helga gave him a warning nudge when she set down his juice.

"What?" Logan asked groggily. She gave a sideways glance, and Logan followed her eyes to Farmer Slate, who was sitting at the table eyeing him with reproach.

"Didn't you sleep last night, boy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Logan replied. He sat up stiffly and took a gulp of juice.

"Then why are you sleeping at the table?" he asked gruffly.

Logan looked guilty. "I woke up a couple of times, sir. Sorry," he said.

The cold blue eyes remained fixed on him as he spread orange marmalade on his toast. Logan's cheeks turned pink. He hated when the farmer scrutinized him like this. It was as if he cold see all the way to his soul. Farmer Slate looked the remaining three over, noticing the dark puffy circles under their eyes as well.

He reached over to grab a slice of toast. Just when they thought he was going to let it go, he didn't. "You boys finishing up with school today, in no way excuses you from using common sense," he said curtly.

James sighed audibly. Here we go, he thought. He shrunk back a bit when he realized Farmer Slate was now focused on him. Had he actually sighed out loud? Darn.

"Lose the attitude, boy!" the farmer snapped at him.

James nodded meekly. "Yes, sir."

"As I was saying, you will not be free to roam, or stay up late because school has ended. I still have custody of you boys for another month. Starting Monday, you continue digging," he said.

Logan made a face. Not the hole, he thought. Carlos was confused. He never did know what 'the hole' was. He saw Logan physically respond to the farmer's words though, and felt a twinge of apprehension grow in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't pull faces, Boy!" Farmer Slate shouted at Logan. "You will do what I ask, and like it!"

Logan's own stomach was doing flip-flops. He always managed to be the one that ignited the farmer's temper. He forced his face to dead-pan, hoping to appear void of emotion. "Yes-s-sir," he practically whispered.

"As for you," he said, addressing Carlos, "you will learn soon enough what it's like to do a man's work for a change."

Kendall wondered what on earth the farm chores, lifting, chopping and other labor, constituted as. Farmer Slate caught the smirk that flickered across the blond's face.

"Something you want to say, boy?" he asked Kendall, with a threatening edge to his tone.

Kendall shook his head. "No, sir."

"I won't tolerate insubordination in this house!" he barked. Carlos had no idea what the word meant, but he knew that the farmer meant it, when he said he didn't want any. He gulped at the large palm that came down with a smack on the table's surface. All four boys jumped in their seats. "Now finish breakfast and get to school!"

They ate quickly, and headed down the hall, their shoulders slumped from the threats. Logan was definitely having second thoughts about following through with their plans to prank their instructor.

There was no sign of professor Weatherby yet. Before Logan even had time to voice his concerns, Carlos pulled out the container of chili powder and tapped some into the pipe tobacco, he left on the corned of his desk. James squeezed a line of glue along the pull-down screen, and Kendall made a trail of chewing gum wads on the floor, under the desk.

"Logan!" he called, "do you have the oil?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hurry up! I see his car outside!" Kendall exclaimed, jumping over to his desk to slide into his seat.

Logan acted on pure adrenaline, and oiled the tips of the chalk as planned, accidentally dribbling some onto the floor in his haste. The other boys were already seated, and he made it back to his desk, just in the nick of time The professor entered the room with a nod.

"Good morning, Professor Weatherby!" they greeted innocently.

It all happened so quickly. The distinguished gentleman set his leather satchel down on the desk, filled the pipe with a tap, and moved to the pull-down screen. The sole of his shoe slipped on the oil, then caught in the chewing gum, causing him to fall out of the shoe and stumble, as he tugged on the screen cord. The screen stuck to the glue and came crashing down with the professor, landing in a heap on top of him.

The boys roared with laughter at the peculiar dance he did, just before he tumbled hard to the tiled floor. He hissed in pain, and held his twisted ankle, a look of utter confusion, pain and shock upon his face. The laughter ceased when they registered that he was in fact hurt.

"Are you okay, Professor Weatherby?" Carlos asked with concern.

"No, I am not!" he said crisply. "One of you delinquents help me up, this instance!" he lisped indignantly.

Logan raced to assist him. He offered a hand, and helped the red-faced man to his feet, where he promptly held his aching back and placed all his weight on the uninjured foot, then eased gingerly into his seat.

Logan was grateful that they had not placed a tack there, as they would have in the old days. The humiliated man sighed deeply, and his mustache twitched repeatedly while he searched for the right words to express his anger and disappointment.

To Logan's dismay, he reached for the pipe that he never smoked in the classroom until now, and stuck it between his lips. He dug for a match and lit it, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. The whole while Logan's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Sir, you may not want to-"

The professor burst into a fit of coughing and wheezing, clutching his chest while he struggled for a breath. His face was a scarlet red and his eyes watered, before widening with realization. He yanked the pipe from his mouth and stared into its bowl.

"Did-did you little...hoodlums, put something in my tobacco?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

They watched helplessly, as the poor man sputtered and choked until he was weak. He yanked his handkerchief from his pocket and held it over his mouth as if he might be ill.

Logan felt the room spin. What had they done? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Every year since the boys were together, they had pulled off similar pranks with no consequences at all, other then a good laugh at the teacher's expense and the admiration of their classmates.

How had this time gone so wrong? It was all supposed to be harmless and humorous. These pranks were not harmless or humorous now that Professor Weatherby was inured. Worse yet, there were no other children present to suspect of the crime. This was completely their problem, and boy was it a growing problem.

Logan managed to focus his eyes on the others, from where he stood gripping the desk in fear. They looked like deer caught in headlights, and weren't helping matters at all.

"Is-Is there anything I can do for you...P-Professor Weather-by?" Logan squeaked.

"_Do for me?"_ he asked incredulously, loosening his tie from his clammy neck. His crooked spectacles lay crooked above his still twitching mustache, and Logan could see that he was perspiring profusely from the chili pepper inhalation. "I believe you boys have done quite enough."

Kendall jumped up and went to the door. "I'll get you a glass of water!" he said breathlessly, sprinting down the hall.

James' eyes were round with shock, wishing he could somehow turn back the hands of time. Carlos' mouth just hung open. He expected some hilarity to ensue...but he certainly didn't expect the show he got. Even he realized that there was no way any of this would end well.

Kendall returned in record-time with a glass of water in hand. The professor gulped it thirstily and cleared his throat. He carefully stood and Logan backed away warily. "Sit," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Logan said quietly, returning to his desk.

They watched the man collect his things. When he was finished he sat on the edge of the desk, apparently unable to stand long on the weakened ankle for long.

"I am terribly disappointed in you boys. I felt that I had earned your respect as much as you earned mine over these months, but I was clearly mistaken. You have shown me that you were not worthy of my respect and these foolish pranks have left me...unable to stay the rest of the day. Miss Irene will have to take it from here."

He cleared his throat once more, his watery eyes roaming over the remorseful faces. They twitched in their seats, panicking over his departure. This was so bad...

He left the speechless boys alone to mull over the incident. It was silent with the exception of their creaking chairs as they fidgeted.

"I'm scared," James finally whispered aloud.

"Yeah, we're never going to leave Slates!" Carlos cried.

"Please don't say that..." Logan choked out.

They all turned to their typical leader, Kendall. He was ghostly pale and frozen in his seat. "Uh...this did not go well," he said, stating the obvious.

"You think not?!" Logan asked sarcastically.

Miss Irene's sudden presence in the room ended the conversation. She brought the scent of honeysuckle and powder in with her, and they instinctively inhaled deeply, losing themselves for a moment. They watched silently as she placed her handbag in the drawer, and tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

"Boys," she greeted grimly.

"Good morning, Miss Irene," they recited softly.

"No, it is not, is it boys?" she said sternly, her hands climbing up to rest on her slender hips. "I don't even know what to say. I have convinced Professor Weatherby to stay today."

They brightened slightly. Did that mean that he would find it in his heart to forgive them? And, somehow let the whole mistake go? That seemed unlikely.

"I told him that I thought he should treat you boys the same way he would treat any of his students back in his native land, and he has agreed. He is taking some time to recover from his...experience, but he shall decide the consequences for your behavior. It may or may not match my opinion. Time will tell. For now, open your history books to the first assignment for next year."

The boys looked perplexed. Next year? She was making them start a new unit on the last day of school? They rustled through the textbooks, searching for the designated place. She waited.

Logan raised his hand. "Do you mean the chapter titled, "Consequences Of History?" he asked meekly.

"That's the one," she said drily. "You may learn something from this one. Kendall begin reading."

xxx

After lunch, Professor Weatherby, true to his word, returned to the classroom.

"Professor!" Miss Irene greeted him, "let me help you with that."

She reached for his trusty leather satchel. "I'm fine now, Miss Irene," he said politely. "Anna is a kind and knowledgeable woman. She iced the swelling and it is healing like magic."

The mention of Anna, only added to the boys' remorse. She was going to be so disappointed in them too.

"That is good news," Miss Irene said kindly. "You have the floor now," she said. "Would you like me to be on my way?"

"No, not at all. Please have a seat," he said.

She smoothed her skirt and sat in the extra chair. He once once again faced the wayward boys.

"I have met many a heathen over my years of teaching. This charade was not the worst by far, but it is not to be taken lightly either. I will hear each of you out. After all, you are innocent until proven guilty in your country, am I right?" He waited for a response.

"Yes," they all mumbled in one form or another.

"Good, so I shall let you tell me your side of the story, before passing judgment. Once I have determined what exactly happened here today, I will decide what the punishment will be. Any questions?"

They all looked at one another. He seemed calm now, and it sounded fair. Maybe he was going to lecture them about what bad boys they would become, if they didn't learn to control their teenage urges. He would use terms like 'societal mediocrity' and simply bore them all to death as punishment, thought Kendall.

Carlos was already relieved. He believed the teacher was too proper to lose his temper like Farmer Slate would. He would likely make them write lines instead.

James was relaxing in his chair as well, long legs stretched in front of him and pink cheeks fading with each passing minute. He assumed that since the professor appeared to be a true British gentleman, he would probably challenge them to a game of chess or cricket to settle the incident.

Logan however, was feeling a bit uneasy. It just seemed too good to be true. He was so composed and...did he actually see the hint of a smile behind that waxed mustache? He wracked his brain to remember what he read about how things were done in private schools abroad. He sat a bit stiffer when something crossed his mind. His mother's voice.

_Oh, Logan. I know that you need a good school if you want to become a doctor, but you say you want to go to a private prep school like your father did, thinking you will get away from the farmer's harsh punishment, but don't you know that they are even stricter than Farmer Slate? They punish for even the slightest indiscretion, such as forgetting to button your jacket..._

No, Logan was not feeling as confident as the others, that he was going to go easy on them. He suddenly realized that everyone was waiting for him to respond.

"W-what?" he asked, blushing a deep red.

"We are waiting on you to say that you understand and agree to the terms. I will give you a chance to convince me that you do not deserve punishment. Then I will decide whether your pledge of innocence is acceptable. If not, there will be no hesitation. You will accept my decision. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Logan said, lowering his dark brown eyes to the floor.

"Very well. Carlos, we will start with you. Tell us what happened this morning."

They only had to convince him that they meant no harm, and that they were sorry for their misdeeds.

Carlos shifted eagerly in his chair, his dark eyes lighting up with excitement. "Ooh, okay!" he said. "First we went to breakfast and we already had the stuff with us-"

The boys slumped low in their seats as they listened to the bubbly boy begin his description of events. They were in so much trouble...

**Will these boys ever learn? No...they will not. So all of you who chose a name, won! Ha ha. I loved how everyone chose a name that began with 's'! Too cool! Psychological? I wonder. =^.^=**

**Thanks for reading you guys! Please drop a review?**

**Crumpet**


	63. The Slippers

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am putting this up tonight for my buddy xxRikkexx1. ^.^**

**Thanks for the reviews: xxRikkexx1, winterschild11, Sassyascanbe14, LazyLazyWriter, swagUPwindowsDown, and anonymous.**

**I get lots of pms and lots of reads, but I don't get many reviews for this, do I? But hey, I love you guys that do review! Squish!**

**Oh, and sorry if this chapter is lacking. I misplaced the papers I wrote loooong ago, and had to wing it from memory. I did it in a couple of hours with distraction. O.o**

That evening the boys were perfect angels. They were on time for dinner, they didn't splash water on one another at the bathroom sink, and they didn't whine once. No one thought too much of it, other than Anna, who mentioned what a nice peaceful evening it had been.

"Mmm-hmmm," Helga drew out, sounding rather unconvinced.

Anna turned around to look at her co-worker turned close friend, and studied her curiously. "You find it odd, don't you?" she asked.

"A bit. Carlos didn't bounce in his chair once, or reach for the biscuits before grace. James didn't fuss with his hair, or pout when Mister Slate made him finish his brussel sprouts. Kendall didn't get sassy at all when Mr. Slate mentioned that he needed to stop slouching over his plate, and Logan didn't fuss either, or analyze...well anything." she finished.

After listing everything that the boys _didn't _do, Anna had to admit that it did seem a bit fishy. She loved the boys dearly, but she had to admit, each of them had their own little idiosyncrasies, and peculiar behaviors. They did have to be kept in line more than she cared to admit...

"I need to go check on the boys!" she announced in a rush, dropping her rag and running out of the kitchen. Helga chuckled to herself.

Anna tapped at the boys' bedroom door, before creaking it open a bit. "Boys, ready for bed?" she asked from the hall, attempting to give them more and more privacy as they matured.

"Sure Anna, come on in!" James called out. She walked in to find him petting Halloween on his bed. The cat's purring rumbled throughout the room.

Carlos lay back on his bed with his ankles crossed, reading one of his comic books. Kendall was tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it. She saw that his trusty stuffed turtle was tucked by his side. Logan was studying from a text book with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

They seemed perfectly content to her. She smiled and gave each one a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight boys," she said. "Lights should be out in fifteen minutes, okay?" she said.

"'Kay."

"All right."

"Night, Anna"

"Mmm-hmm."

She left, and the boys immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked at one another. "What are we going to do?" asked Carlos, wrinkling his brow.

"What _can _we do?" asked Kendall.

"I'm scared," admitted James. "What if he decides to punish us...you know with that stick they use over there in England?"

"The cane?" Logan asked with annoyance. "They don't cane here, James. At least I don't think they do..."

James shot him a worried glance. "They probably do in those Ivy league schools that you fancy," James said.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Kendall reiterated.

"We could run away," Carlos said seriously.

"Oh, and that's not going to get us caned, or worse," Logan said with a sigh.

"What could be worse than being caned?" James asked. "I heard somewhere that it leaves permanent marks on your-your bum," James whispered.

Logan flung himself back on his pillows and groaned. "If I don't have permanent marks by now, than I won't tomorrow. At least, I don't think I..."

"How do you know you don't have them?" Carlos asked sincerely. "You can't even see back there. Come here and let me take a look."

"No!" Logan squeaked indignantly.

"Nothing I haven't seen already," Carlos mumbled.

"Guys! Let's not think this way. Let's just stay positive. Maybe Professor Weatherby will give us..a break of some sort. School is over after all. We're just going in to pick up papers and...stuff."

"Yeah, papers and some stripes on our butts!" James exploded.

"Jaaames!" Logan whined. "Don't! Miss Irene said that we were going to get our papers and test results, then have a little sending off party. She didn't act like there was anything more to it. Sure, he'll probably tell us off...and yell at us, but I don't think he'll cane us on the very last day..." Logan drifted off, then pulled the covers up higher, looking quite frightened. "I-I don't want to go tomorrow," he said in a shrill voice.

Kendall snapped off the only light, his lantern, and sighed. "Night," he said wearily.

"Night," Carlos called.

"Good night," James said sadly, petting Halloween and pulling her close.

"Night," Logan said in a small voice.

xxx

They dragged their feet getting ready for the end of the year celebration. It was supposed to be a milestone and a marker of their time at Slate's Acres drawing to a close, but they didn't feel very festive. Not knowing what to expect when they arrived was putting a damper on the mood.

They were unusually quiet getting ready in front of the mirror of the bathroom, and even quieter sitting at the table waiting for Helga to serve them breakfast. She noticed how depressed and edgy they all seemed, and gave Anna a heads up on her way back to the kitchen.

"Why are my boys so glum?" Anna finally asked as she went by with a broom and dustpan.

Looking rather guilty, Carlos jumped a bit in his chair and answered hurriedly. "Nothing Anna, we're just tired today!"

He had said it a little too cheerfully for a boy who seemed rather melancholy only moment before. To add to her suspicion, the other boys all chimed in with murmurs, forced grins and nods too. She slowly set down her cleaning utensils and went to stand by them.

"I don't know what's going on boys if you don't let me in, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me," she said kindly.

She looked into Kendall's hooded, shifting eyes, and he sighed but said nothing. She looked at James, who eyes were open wide with fear that he might spill their secret, but he offered her no explanation either. He shook his head. She then turned to Logan, who immediately looked down and avoided her gaze all together. He was biting his lower lip, and obviously feeling bad for withholding information.

"Carlos?" she tried. He was still wearing the same stiff, phony smile, and giggled an equally forced giggle. "Okay, my loves...You know where to find me if you change your minds. You never know what Nana-Anna might do to make it all better." She gave them a sideways glance.

They couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous name she used. She had never used it before, and just as she'd hoped, they relaxed and shared a hearty laugh with her.

"N-Nana-Anna?" Kendall sputtered, with an eyebrow raised high, and a crooked grin.

"Sure, why not?" she asked with a big smile. "I'll go by any name, if it means I can hear my boys laugh again. It's like music to my ears."

The words made the boys cringe with guilt, and Logan's smile faded. "We want to include you Anna, but we-we just can't," he said remorsefully.

"I understand, lads" she said. "I will wait until your ready."

They scooted out of their chairs, and reached for their dress caps. "We'll see you later, Anna," Carlos said sadly.

He looked like he was headed to a funeral in her opinion, and Anna didn't like it one bit. Actually, all the boys looked as if they were part of a funeral procession, now that she watched them shuffle down the hall single-file.

They slowed their stride as they approached the open doorway of the classroom. They paused, and when there was no sound from inside, peeked in. The room was empty, but decorated for the celebration with streamers, balloons and a banner that was printed with the word; 'Congratulations!'

They made their way to their desks and sat. They did not speak to one another, but sat and waited silently. You could hear a pin drop in the thickness of the silence. The cheerfully colored balloons seemed to taunt them as they bobbed around in the warm spring breeze.

After a few moments that felt more like hours, they began to get restless and fidgeted in their seats. James sighed loudly and finally exploded. "Where are they!" he boomed, limbs flying every which way.

"Shhh!" Logan warned.

Another few minutes of pure torment passed, and seemed to drag on for hours as well. It was as if the hands of the clock were stuck in place. Logan's imaginative mind began to wander as a coping mechanism. What if time had stood still, he asked himself. Maybe they would be frozen like this forever...caught in limbo between celebration and punishment.

Miss Irene cut into his thoughts with a whoosh of powdery perfume, and the familiar click of her heels. She did not greet the boys as usual, but stood at her desk eying them. They had all jumped to sit up straight and adjust their vests and neckties when she entered, so she gave them a chance to settle. Once they did, she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Well boys, I will not sugar-coat this. I am very disappointed in all of you. Professor Weatherby is a fine man, and an outstanding teacher. He came here on his own reconnaissance, to teach you young men the things that I could not, and you have let him down."

Logan felt himself sliding lower in his seat, and had to force himself not to shrink into nothing but a shirt, vest and a pair of knickers. Kendall was sitting unnaturally rigid while she spoke, not in the usual slouching position he tended to place himself in, and he didn't blink once.

James however, was blinking furiously and crossing and uncrossing his feet at the ankles repetitively, as if debating whether to bolt away. Carlos, usually the most naïve of the four, was looking from boy to boy, seeking guidance as to whether he should be relieved, or terrified by her rant.

"Boys, you have let me down as well. Professor Weatherby and I have had many lengthy conversations since yesterday, about what should happen next. I have agreed to let him decide your discipline. "

She picked up a notepad from her desk and read. "Let's see; glue on the pull-screen handle, chewing gum on the floor _and _handle of the desk drawer, cayenne pepper in his pipe tobacco..." She paused to raise her eyebrows and purse her lips at the wayward group, and began again, her voice climbing higher as she went, "and oil on the tips of chalk, which ended up creating the dangerous chain reaction in the first place?"

Logan swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. He had been the one who spilled the oil... "I just don't know what to say to you boys."

None of them were able to look up from their desktop. If they could only turn back the hands of time, they would. Professor Weatherby suddenly appeared in the doorway, and they squirmed all the more.

"Come in, Professor," she greeted. "They are all yours, now," she said. "I will be back after lunch to partake in the celebration."

"No, no. I want you to stay. I would appreciate your assistance with a few things, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said looking a bit surprised.

"I want someone to bear witness that I have listened to, weighed, and clearly stated my conclusions and intentions for disciplining the boys," he recited. She nodded. "Very well, " he continued.

He stood tall and statuesque at the head of the classroom, looking rather subdued compared to the day before, much to their relief. He placed his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. He looked down at the same notepad Miss Irene had held. His mustache gave a mighty twitch before he began, and Kendall suppressed a giggle.

"I want to begin by saying that, if you were in the preparatory school that I came from, you would have been severely punished, then possibly expelled for your misdeeds. You are fortunate to be here, and not there."

All four boys brightened a wee bit. That sounded promising, didn't it?

"Now with that said, I asked each of you gentlemen to give me an explanation for the shenanigans that went on here yesterday. As I recall and have noted, Carlos stated that, and I quote, 'We thought it would be really funny if we did some stuff to make you look goofy'."

They all groaned inwardly, and threw Carlos a death stare. He folded his arms and pouted.

"James stated; 'We just wanted to have a little fun, because it was the last day of school and all, and that's what we're supposed to do'."

The death stares were re-directed to James, who went a lovely shade of pink. The mustache twitched furiously, and Kendall barely suppressed another giggle.

"Kendall said; 'We didn't mean any harm, and it wasn't supposed to get screwed up like it did'."

Kendall laughed nervously, as he always did when he couldn't think of a way out of a bad situation, and turned to Logan for help. Logan was too busy squirming to notice.

"And lastly, we have Logan, who said, 'Please don't tell Farmer Slate, sir, we're so, so, _so_, very sorry', leading me to believe that he acknowledged the crimes committed."

They all stared at Logan, whose big, pitiful chocolate-brown eyes were full of self-deprecation for going along with the stunts in the first place.

He removed the spectacles with a deep sigh. The mustache seemed to continuously twitch up and down, and Kendall, no longer able to resist, choked on a fit of laughter. Everyone glared at the boy in exasperation. He composed himself.

Feeling foolish after hearing their own words repeated back, they stared at the tiled floor and waited for him to announce their fate, but there was another snort from Kendall. The professor was absent-determinedly toying with the tips of the mustache and it twitched before settling back in place above his upper lip.

"Mr. Knight, is there something you want to share?" he asked sternly.

The other boys were looking at him with panic in their eyes. They knew from prior experience, that Kendall was about to lose his composure for good. His face was reddening from the effort to stifle the giggles. "N-No, sir. I'm fine."

"Very well," Professor Weatherby said with another twitch.

Kendall giggled and slid down in his chair, using every ounce of strength he had left, to hold back. James, hoping to warn Kendall with a lift of a brow, wound up catching the contagious giggles, and began to laugh as well. Soon the embarrassing giggles had spread to all four boys, resulting in two very angry teachers staring them down. Miss Irene and Professor Weatherby were not amused.

"Boys!" Miss Irene scolded. "That is enough! Mr. Knight, please control yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, coughing to clear a new round of threatening giggles.

"I have come to a decision," he announced crisply. "I believe that none of you pleaded your case very well. These are not sufficient excuses for your unruly and negligent behavior. I do not accept them as sincere, and I deny them as grounds for dismissal from punishment."

Carlos snapped his head in Logan's direction to gauge a reaction from the smart boy. Surely he would know what it all meant, but Logan seemed almost as perplexed as he was.

"I will however, grant you some leniency, since you have not engaged in such neanderthal activities, until now. However, I will punish you as I would the boys I taught back home, for similar missteps. Now, I suggest that we get on with it, so that we might enjoy at least a bit of time spent on the end-of-year celebration that Miss Irene has planned for us."

He gesticulated toward the sheet cake, beverages, balloons and banner. The last thing they could think about was a party, and the smell of the sweets only made their nervous stomachs rumble more. "Miss Irene, did you bring the phonograph?"

"Yes professor, I did," she said. She went to the door and returned wheeling a cart with a gold phonograph. She pulled it along the side of the desk.

"Bravo," he said. "And, do we have the chairs?"

The boys were looking at one another inquisitively now. What about the punishment, and when would it take place? It seemed that the two adults were more interested in the party, than the punishment. Confused but relieved, the boys relaxed a bit.

"Yes, I do," she replied. She opened the door and motioned to someone.

It was Sebastian who came in with a chair in each hand, and set them at the front of the class. He did not give the boys any eye-contact or acknowledge Carlos' waving hand from the back of the room. He simply set them side by side, and went for two more.

When he had four lined up all in a row, Carlos began to bounce in his seat. "Ooh! I know what we're doing! I love this game!" he exclaimed. I't's musical chairs, isn't it!" he blurted out.

"Carlos, silence!" Miss Irene demanded, making Carlos curl into himself and sulk.

Logan turned to study his naïve friend. How could he be happy about party games at a time like this, he wondered. He had to admit that he was baffled by the chairs too, but his instincts told him they were in way too much trouble to be playing musical chairs. Besides, he didn't like the sober expressions the teachers were sporting.

Four more were brought in, and placed back to back with the other four. Carlos smiled happily once more, and Logan had to admit that with the phonograph _and _the chairs...it did look like they were about to play some sort of game.

"Okay gentlemen, to the front of the class," he ordered.

They stood slowly, bewildered and still looking to one another for solace, when he snapped his fingers briskly. "Tut, tut, boys. Let's go," he lisped.

They scurried to the front, and gave him a look of utter confusion. "W-Wha-" Logan stammered, not knowing which way to go, or where to stand with the chairs in his path.

"Pick a chair!" he ordered with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Logan stood by the closest one, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Professor Weatherby watched the boys stumble about, bouncing into one another. Seeing Kendall was finally by one of the four chairs, he continued to direct. "Now climb on! Go on, now! Arms over the back rails!"

Kendall obeyed, looking like a deer in the headlights. "Go on, Carlos!" he snapped, giving him a nudge. "This isn't molecular physics, boys!"

James stood, mouth hanging open, watching the other two until he felt a nudge himself. "Go on, James! Over the chair!"

The man bounded over to Logan, who looked more like a lost puppy than a boy standing there, and guided him onto his chair while he squeaked in protest.

"Now grab a hold of the seat in back! Present your bottoms to me!" he cried.

They had never heard him shout once since they met him, or even raise his voice above a projectory level, for that matter, and the words alone put it all in perspective. They deduced that they had not been grated leniency or temporary reprieve for celebration, and they definitely were not about to play musical chairs.

"Have the phonograph plugged in and ready to play, Miss Irene?" he asked.

Talk about peculiar, they thought when they heard talk of the phonograph. The boys craned their necks from their uncomfortable and humiliating positions, to attempt communication with one another, but the music stopped them from succeeding. Startled they jumped up.

"Back in position!" he called out, as the tune of _By The Sea _played loudly in the background. They scampered back in position, Logan's hands shaking wildly as he gripped the smooth wood.

"Sorry," Miss Irene apologized. "I was just testing it, and didn't realize it was turned up so loud."

"That's quite all right, Miss Irene," he said. "Would you please hand me my slippers now."

If they hadn't been confused enough, the request for his slippers had them thinking they were in some sort of senseless nightmare that they couldn't wake from. The chair backs were biting into their abdomens, and placing pressure on their chests. They wriggled to stay in place, making the chairs groan beneath them.

"Hold still!" he cried. "He took the large rubber-soled trainer from Miss Irene's hand. "I will be giving each of you 'six of the best' as we like to say, for your misdeeds today! You are not to block any swat, or do any rubbing whatsoever, until you have left my sight! Do I make myself clear?" he asked. The boys whimpered their acceptance of his rules, and wriggled some more.

A slipper, Kendall thought. Who ever heard of such a thing? How bad could a slipper hurt, as opposed to a paddle, belt or cane?

James found the idea of a slipper on his bum more amusing than the twitching mustache that had Kendall in hysterics earlier. He grinned to himself. Despite the embarrassment of being rear-up in front of Miss Irene, he was rather relieved by the choice of punishment.

Carlos wasn't sure what to think. He'd never considered a slipper as a weapon. He had to re-think this one, he thought, as his mind wandered off to other silly items that might be used.

Logan knew this was bad. He didn't think that the professor would let them go without regretting the things they had done. Sure it looked silly...it was a slipper for crying out loud, but it had to hurt something fierce or he wouldn't have chosen it. Personally, he didn't want it making contact with his trembling backside.

The professor noticed that Logan was the only one who seemed to be dreading the punishment, and he decided to leave him for last.

Please begin the music, Miss Irene," he said.

The peppy song began to play, and he circled the boys, bent over their chairs, with a rush of blood tinting their faces a deep pink. He halted behind Kendall. The song halted, and the professor raised the slipper high.

_**Whack!**_

Kendall gasped. Now he had an answer to his question. A slipper really could hurt, and very badly. It stung like fire. Carlos heard the loud smack, and saw Kendall's face when it landed. It hurt! He began to tense and whimper beside him. The music began to play again, while the professor resumed his walk, until...silence.

_**Whack!**_

"Oww!" James cried, unable to suppress his shock at how much the flexible rubber sole stung his backside. This was just plain cruel, he thought to himself.

"_Down by the sea, by the sea...by the wonderful sea...you and me...you and me—**Whack!**_

"_**Ow!" **_Carlos whined, "that really hurts!"

Logan steeled himself for the next whack, and felt his entire body trembling with anticipation of it. He was not denied. _**Whack!**_

He screwed his eyes shut tightly, willing himself not to cry out. The fire from just one blow was spreading like wildfire down his bottom. The silly music resumed, and the boys were holding their breath for the next round. How could they possibly endure five more, with the nasty shoe, Kendall wondered.

_**Whack! **_

A tear seeped from the corner of Kendall's eye, and he couldn't believe that he was already reduced to tears after only receiving two swats. He sucked in a breath, and promised himself he would do better with the next one.

Little did they know, that the music would not only confuse their senses, but distract them from knowing who was next, or how many they had even received. It became a circus of ridiculously cheerful music, painful whacks, and yelps of pain. They all moaned in between whacks.

Four whacks in, Kendall was begging for mercy. His entire back end was on fire. It was clear that the man was giving him extra force with each blow. Carlos was wailing, and James, horrified that Miss Irene could see him bawling, buried his face against his arm and gnawed on his sleeve. Logan was shaking from head to toe, trying desperately not to scream out. The music stopped, and the collective sound of four sobbing boys filled the gap.

_**Whack! **_

It had been Logan's turn, and whack number five lit up his back-end like a torch. He did scream out, and Carlos screamed along with him. He couldn't help but join in when he saw his friend's small body lurch forward with the smack. Tears streamed down Logan's face, and Carlos was a bundle of nerves, thoughts of Farmer Slate hurting Logan, looming in his mind.

The professor and Miss Irene exchanged satisfied looks and continued on. The music sped up, the last round of whacks were furious, and the boys were not holding back any longer.

They blubbered openly, and writhed in the awkward positions, making the chairs creak in the now silent room. No one told them to quiet, but no one told them it was over, or that they could stand either. Afraid that it wasn't actually over, Kendall was the first to speak.

"P-Please, professor Weatherby," he sniffed between shudders. "Don't hit us with that-that thing again!"

James sympathized with the tears on Kendall's cheeks, and he mopped at his own wet face. Another smack sounded, and James yelped.

"Stay in position, James!" he demanded. "That one will not count!"

Carlos panted through the pain, and fought hard to remain in place. He turned to see Logan practically hyperventilating over his chair, large tears plopping down on the seat. The professor walked back and forth behind the quivering boys, satisfied that he had punished them well.

"That was six of the best," Professor Weatherby said calmly. "Your punishment has ended. You may rise."

They groaned to stand and reposition themselves, dizzy from the increased blood-flow to their heads. He helped steady each swaying boy.

"No rubbing!" he reminded them, when he saw Carlos snake a hand around towards his burning rear.

"You, Mr. Knight! You stay in place! You receive two more for the outburst of disrespectful laughter today!"

The other boys gasped. None as loudly as Kendall, who honestly didn't believe that he could handle one more, never mind two. "No..." he pleaded. "I'll be good! Please-"

"Not debatable! Position yourself!" Kendall sobbed as he bent back over the chairs and held his breath.

_**Whack! **_

He grunted his displeasure.

_**Whack!**_

Kendall screamed, and the others grimaced over his pain. They didn't feel that they could have handled another whack either.

"Okay, we are through here. Do you understand why you were punished today, gentlemen?" They nodded. "Then you may leave for a break. Be back in five minutes. Sharp!" he called to them as they bolted for the door.

In the hall, the boys could barely face one another. Humiliated, humbled and extremely sore, they rubbed furiously at their bottoms to work the sting out.

Five minutes later they returned, unable to make eye-contact with either teacher, especially the pretty Miss Irene. They were expected to drink punch and eat cake while listening to more peppy music. Not wanting to eat after the punishment, and reflexively clenching their buttocks every time there was the slightest lull in the tune, they forced in the rich cake and attempted to make small talk as if their backsides weren't still pulsating.

xxx

Back at the farmhouse, and in the bathroom where the boys always went to wash before dinner, they finally accepted that they were free of school at Slate's Acres. They were relieved that they could bid farewell to both Miss Irene and Professor Weatherby, but there was something that all four boys had to admit to themselves that day.

That something, was that they gravely underestimated the man. What had begun as a fascination with the professor, due to his different mannerisms and way of speaking, soon gave way to pointing out his quirks and tics. In the end he had left them with a lesson and new found respect for him. Never in a million years would they have thought the distinguished gentleman would have resorted to yelling, never mind spanking them with a slipper. They realized that he did deserve their respect for teaching them all that he had, but unfortunately, they realized just a little too late. Never again, would they judge a book by its cover.

"I hope I never ever hear that song again," Logan said, rubbing his hands under the warm stream.

"Tell me about," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this means schools over," Carlos said cheerfully, making Kendall laugh.

"I don't feel like eating," he groaned. They all agreed by consensus, but they dried their hands and headed out, hoping to fool everyone into thinking that nothing out of the ordinary had gone on that day.

Anna already knew of the punishment before they came back, since all members of the household were informed by Miss Irene. She hugged every boy sympathetically as they came to sit for dinner, each wincing as they slid down into their chair.

The rich cake had them pushing their food around on their plates, and Anna distracted the solemn farmer, while Helga took away the half-eaten food.

Farmer Slate let Helga take his empty plate away before he took a good hard look at each boy's red face, and swollen eyes.

"Now boys, I want an explanation about why the good professor felt the need to tan your hides!" the farmer boomed.

xxx

**Please review? It will make my night...=^.^=**

**Can you resist that face? Whiskers and all?**

**Crumpet**


	64. The Faith

**Hello everyone! I am sorry that this has taken so long. I admit that it was a difficult chapter to post. **

**I hope that all of you had a wonderful holiday and will have a very Happy New Year.**

**I want to give a shout-out to Roses R Black 03-02-95 from the British Virgin Islands! My mother and aunt spent some time there years ago, and I would love to hear more from you! I hope you can get your account up and running because I want to thank you personally. Merry Christmas to you too! Thank you so much for your kind reviews.**

**I also want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. Each review is a gift, and as corny as it might sound, it is heartfelt on this long journey through Slate's Acres with the boys. Thanks: xxRikkexx1, winterschild11, Sassyascanbe14, LazyLazyWriter, Evix, AkireAlev, and guests.**

Standing back at the hole that they, themselves had dug, the boys waited for Farmer Slate to bark out orders as he usually did.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he finally demanded to know. "Get in, boys!"

Kendall leaped inside first, stumbling to catch himself on the uneven ground. He'd rather be inside the hole than the target of the farmer's rage. At least he thought he would.

Carlos was simply terrified by the mysterious hole. He had never actually seen it, and when the others spoke of it, he never imagined it to be so deep and so wide.

"Go on! Get in, boy!" he shouted, aiming for Carlos, next.

Carlos was unceremoniously tossed inside, and landed with a thud below. James was disgusted by the thought of being back in the hole with the dank smell of raw earth, inchworms, and other insects thriving below. He had to be forcefully flung into the depths of the hole.

Logan remained at the top, looking down at his friends when he realized that he was the only one still outside. He immediately wound up, jumped, and landed gracefully into the center of the pit, carefully avoiding landing on the others.

"Good thinking, boy!" Farmer Slate called down to him.

It was very early morning, just after dawn so the ground was still moist with dew, and they shivered. They stared up at the opening of the hole, expecting the shovels to come tumbling down next.

Carlos was still trying to figure out how anyone could possibly heft shovelfuls of dirt up that high. He wasn't very tall, and the hole was three times his height in depth. To their surprise, instead of shovels following, the farmer disappeared from view all together.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Kendall whispered. The boys stared up in horror as it dawned on them that they were likely in the pit simply for the sake of additional punishment.

"Oh my god," James cried, "he's leaving us down here?"

"He can't be! I won't be able to handle it!" Logan cried. "I have to get out!" He attempted to claw his way up the side of the hole, only to have it give way to loose dirt.

The boys watched him silently, their own thoughts dark. Finally Logan gave up, and panting he dropped to his knees whimpering. Carlos whimpered too, and clung on to him.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"Let's just stay calm," Kendall said, not looking very calm himself. He paced as far as he was able in the confinement of the space, mumbling to himself. "He can't just leave us in here," were the only words they could decipher from his ramblings.

Logan stood quietly now, defeated and head hung low. His arms were folded across his chest, and he stared at the mud on his shoes. He was too despondent to express his feelings anymore.

It had to be the worst scenario that they could imagine. At least the run-down shack they had spent the night in on Halloween had shelter, and a floor of sorts...and a cat to keep them warm when night-time came. Although the days were unbearably hot, the damp night air was always a chiller in the spring months.

This was like a nightmare that they could not wake from. Since the snow had all melted long ago, the ground was already dry in the unseasonably rain-less spring and the dry dirt burned their nasal passages and irritated their eyes. James looked around for a place to sit, his legs growing weak with fatigue. He folded them beneath him, and leaned against the side of the hole. Some of the loose dirt began to cascade down his back.

"B-Be careful," Logan warned. "The dirt could cave in on us." Terrified to move now, James inched away from the side a bit.

Kendall and Carlos decided to sit back to back in the center, using each others resistance for back support and physical comfort through bodily contact. Logan continued to stand nervously, debating what to do next. He looked up at the bright sky, the blazing orb a vibrant yellow, at what was surely to be close to noon by now. Its heat began to hammer into the hole without any shade trees to keep it at bay. Perspiration was running down Logan's temples as his raw nerves began to get the best of him.

James studied the intelligent boy who often seemed to have all the answers when it came to life and survival. "We're going to die, aren't we?' he asked of no one in particular, but eyeing Logan still.

All was quiet except for a few curious birds circling overhead, and a distant rumble of the working tractors.

"S-So how long do you think we can last in here?" Carlos asked, his voice muffled against his knees.

Kendall remained silent and deep in thought. No one answered either question. Logan crouched down and rested his aching legs. It had been hours since they'd been thrown down there, and all of them felt like crying. But, they knew that this couldn't be how things would end for them. It just couldn't be.

"I'm so thirsty," James whined hoarsely.

They all nodded in agreement as they licked their dry parched lips, tasting the grit of the soil. They realized long ago that the farmer could be sadistic, but being left to die in a hole was a stretch even for their young vivid imaginations to conjure up. Emotional abuse inclusive of threats, fear tactics and humiliation...yes. Physical abuse, inclusive of spankings, whippings and denial of food...yes. This however, was beyond any of those things. If the dirt fell in, they would be buried alive.

"Maybe my mom will stop by and ask where we are," Kendall said quietly, hoping to sound optimistic for the others.

"He'll just make something up," Logan quickly retorted.

"Maybe Anna will find us," James chimed in hopefully. Logan scoffed.

Carlos suddenly broke into an unexpected grin. "I've got an idea, guys!" They all looked at him, not wanting to burst his bubble, or expect too much of him and his ideas. "Let's stand on one another's shoulders and reach the top! Then, that person at the top can climb out and find help!"

Surprisingly, it made sense to them. James stood, causing another wall of dry dirt to slide in his place. He placed his feet wide apart and hoisted Kendall up on his shoulders. Kendall used his knees to grip James' neck and jaw.

"Take it easy there Kendall! You'll choke me!" James said in a raspy voice. Kendall's relaxed a bit, and James worked his way to the edge of the hole.

"Okay Logan...climb on," he said as they teetered slightly. Logan climbed the back of them like a koala climbing a bamboo tree. He managed to make it to the top of Kendall's shoulders as they swayed side to side.

"Whoah..." he cried, clutching a handful of honey-blond hair and making Kendall wince.

He could almost grasp the edge of the opening, but more loose dirt rained down their faces and shoulders. They spit it out.

"We may need you to climb on next, Carlos!" Kendall called out through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Logan lunged chest first over the side, clawing to pull his body up and over. Carlos helped steady James from below. Finally, Logan managed to crawl out using his upper-body strength that he'd acquired from working on the farm during their stay.

At the top now, completely covered in dirt and looking down into the hole, he panted,"I'll-I'll see what I can do!" Relief flooded over him as he breathed in the lighter air around him.

They gave him an encouraging thumbs up, just as a shadow crept over his face. They gasped.

The farmer's voice filled the air. "And, just what do you think you're doing, know-it-all?"

He kicked the boy from behind so that he toppled back down into the deep pit, arms and legs flailing as he brought a wealth of dirt along with him. He yelped from the contact with the heavy boot, and a pained strangled cry escaped soon after, as he landed with a heavy fall into the arms of his waiting brothers. Their legs gave way under his weight, and they grunted from the heap they'd formed.

The farmer glared down. "Did I say it was time to come out?" He threw four containers of water down, and they eagerly grasped for them. "You boys brought this one on yourselves! If I catch one of you out here again," he yelled, wagging a finger at Logan, "you'll get the worst beating of your life!"

He was gone before they could even comprehend the words he spoke. They gulped the water greedily, stomachs responding with growls of fear. More dirt trickled from the sides of the hole, and they heard a dragging sound that seemed to be the cause of the small avalanche.

Their insides knotted with terror when they looked up to see a sky of chicken-wire that he had pulled across the opening. There was a heavy thud with each large stone he placed to anchor the grate in place. They were trapped like bugs in a jar, then...there was silence once more.

"It-It's so dry...we're going to suffocate in dirt!" Carlos cried, feeling instantly claustrophobic with the new roof entrapping them further.

The sky looked a bit gray now, and Logan studied it. "It won't be good if this fills up with rain-water, either," he announced. "Now that we're trapped...we could drown."

They all began to cry at once. It began softly and silently at first while resigning to their current situation with reluctance, and the tears made slow tracks down their dusty blackened cheeks. Dusk was fast approaching, and the chill that they expected to come along with it, shrouded their thin bodies like a damp cloak. They began to tremble, and the realization that they may never live to see another sunny day filled them with trepidation.

"I d-don't want to be out here in the dark!" Carlos choked out.

"Ahhhh!" James shrieked, startling everyone. He abruptly grabbed the seat of his pants, and spun in circles.

"_What?!"_Kendall asked, perplexed.

James immediately leaped into Kendall's arms. "S-Something bit me!"

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, looking around but finding nothing.

"Yes, I'm sure!" He stretched around to see the back of his own pants. "Look! See? I told you!" He showed them what appeared to be shredded pieces of fabric.

Carlos screamed next, and ran to Logan. "You mean something's alive in here?"

Logan reluctantly hugged him as he looked around nervously, trying to figure out what it could be. They scanned the area where James had sat. Logan noticed something long and white protruding from the dirt there. He boldly tugged at it, releasing a long white root from the side of the dirt mound.

Carlos screamed again, causing all of them to panic and scaring a small furry creature that had appeared into darting frantically to and fro. They clung to one another, and James already enduring one 'attack', knocked the others over in his attempt to clamor his way up the side.

"Stop! Stop! It's just a rabbit!" Kendall shouted, worried about all the dirt that began to entomb them.

The culprit wiggled it's little pink nose, and twitched its whiskers at them. James screamed louder, throwing himself back into Kendall's waiting arms. Wh-What if it's a rabid rabbit!" he wailed.

Logan who was already on the verge of passing out from fear and panic, almost convinced himself that James might be right. The rabbit had become a great beast in his frightened eyes, and he raced in circles as it seemed to pursue him. James and Carlos followed suit, leaving Kendall all alone in the middle, watching with wide eyes as the trio ran around, with the frightened bunny eventually in the lead.

"Stop it, now!" he demanded.

The boys stopped in their tracks at the harshness of their leader's voice. The small rabbit seized the opportunity to bolt away through the side of the dirt wall, it's fluffy round tail the last thing they saw as it disappeared.

Feeling somewhat foolish the boys hung their heads as Kendall began to lecture. "What were you guys thinking?" Logan shrugged. He knew that he should have been wiser, but quite frankly he was afraid of his own shadow at the moment. "Come here," Kendall said, extending a hand to him.

Logan gratefully accepted, and curled into Kendall's side, still shaking with chill and fear. Kendall dropped to the dirt floor and pulled him close.

"We'll get out, Logie. Just have faith," he whispered into the damp dark hair.

James and Carlos watched for a moment, then came to take their places beside the other two. Huddled as one, they leaned on one another in the darkness, trying their best to be brave, but losing the fight.

x-x

Anna helped Helga put the final garnish on the lamb, and smiled at the finished product. "The boys will enjoy this," she said. Helga smiled and nodded.

Sebastian was waiting on the other side of the door, and he looked a bit sullen even for him. "Hello, Sebastian," Helga greeted. "Everything okay?"

"I'm not certain," he said soberly. "The boys have not returned from their chores. I was about to scold them for not washing up when I saw that their boots and outerwear were still missing."

Anna's instincts told her that something was amiss. The boys were in some trouble with Mister Slate over the school spankings, and he had promised to make good on a second punishment for all. Her heart sank.

Just the night before she had seen him remove the decanter of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. He hadn't touched a drop since Christmas and all the woes it brought, but since it was the time of he and his beloved Julia's wedding anniversary, she was wary of a relapse.

"Is there a way you can see if the boys are with Mister Slate?" Anna asked quickly.

"I will try my best," he said dryly. "You probably do not know, this is a ...difficult time of the year."

Anna and Helga both nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian," Anna said.

The women laid out the food as customary, and waited until the clock struck five before ringing the dinner bell. They waited with bated breath to see if the boys walked through the door. The door opened, but instead of being greeted by Sebastian with four boys in tow, they only found Farmer Slate, his face pinched and red.

He went down the hall to the bathroom without a word, and Anna's heart began to thump in her chest for the poor lads. He was clearly in a sour mood, and she suspected that they had bore the brunt of it.

Helga and she exchanged concerned looks and searched for Sebastian through the dining room window. He was returning from a good distance, and they left to meet him halfway, unable to stand the suspense a moment longer.

"What did you learn?" Anna wasted no time in asking.

I learned that the boys have not been seen by any of the workers since early this morning," he said gravely.

"Oh, my poor babies!" Anna exclaimed.

Sebastian put an arm around each of the women. "Now, let's not get ourselves worked up. There must be a reasonable explanation for their absence. We can ask Mister Slate outright."

They three returned to the dining area and served their master. "Where are our boys? Those naughty youngsters are missing the start of a fine dinner," she said, hoping to sound playfully miffed.

The farmer raised penetrating eyes to the woman before him. He seemed to be gauging whether she was toying with him or not by asking where the boys were. His scrutiny drove her gaze away, and she reached to straighten a linen.

"All of you be seated," he said with a gesture toward the meal. "We can't let this lamb go to waste. Join me."

They quickly sat and watched as the large man bowed his head for grace. They followed and listened while he recited his thanks and blessed the meal before awaiting their own offered 'Amen', then filled his plate.

"Let me make it clear that I will punish the boys as I believe necessary. I will make worthy men of them yet," he said while buttering his dinner roll.

"Men?" Anna echoed with a scoff. "Men out of fourteen and fifteen year-old boys?"

The farmer lowered the roll back to his plate, and narrowed his eyes at Anna. "You're a fine woman, Anna, and you have raised several boys of your own. Don't tell me that you don't believe that a male shouldn't begin becoming a man directly after exiting the womb," he said harshly.

Her mouth dropped wide. "I raised several fine young men, and I admit that I insisted that they obey me, but I did so through earned love and respect. They learned that their behavior had consequences, and that they should follow the rules of the house. I punished when necessary to remind them of that, but none of them feared me unless they'd strayed. These boys live in perpetual fear of a beating or worse, Mister Slate, even when they have done nothing to earn such abuse," she finished in an equally harsh tone.

Sebastian's and Helga's eyes were wide with shock. They waited to see how the farmer would react to her tongue-lashing. He banged a meaty fist down on the surface of the long wooden table, his face tinged purple. Even Anna was not expecting such wrath. She jumped despite her own anger.

"I will not have the hired help telling me how to raise my boys!" he bellowed.

There was a long silence as the two challenged one another with a stare. The words had finally sunk in, and the farmer realized that he had said too much. _His boys..._ It was his turn to avert his gaze away from Anna's crushing one.

"_Your_ boys? I believe that all four of the young men have loving families, with all due respect, sir. You chose to take them away from those families, and teach them a lesson out of spite. However, you're right, I am just the hired help, and I suppose I have no right to judge you in my current position. But, I love those boys with all my heart and soul. They are just boys..." she added softly, trailing off.

To her surprise, the farmer did not become more irate. Instead, he relaxed into a slump and tentatively took a bite of the tender lamb. "Delicious," he said to Helga.

"Thank you, Mister Slate," she replied flatly.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, with the exception of small talk about the workings of the farm. Anna and Helga could barely restrain themselves from shouting; "Where are the boys!"

They rose to clear away the evening meal, and Farmer Slate held Anna back by her shoulder. Alone in the dining room, he spoke. "Anna, I value your opinion and all that you have brought to my life. I feel honored to be entrusted by such a fine woman such as yourself. Please trust me to have learned from my mistakes of the past. Have faith."

She could smell the hint of whiskey on his breath and she tensed under his touch. She stared down at the hand as if it seared her skin. "Where are they?" she asked desperately.

He smiled a slow smile and dropped his hand. "Becoming men," he said simply. He turned on his heels and sauntered off toward his study, leaving an even more frightened Anna behind.

Anna turned in that night, thinking of each of her boys and of her dear departed husband with a great love in her heart. She thanked God for the strength and guidance her own family had given her to do right by them all.

Next, her thoughts went to James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Hot tears burned her skin as she prayed for their safe return. She held the rosary from her grandmother tightly as she murmured aloud into the darkness of her room. _Please dear heavenly father...watch over them and keep them safe in your loving arms...bring them back to all those who love them...I have faith._

Anna dozed off into a fitful sleep, still clutching her prized rosary in her sweaty palm.

x-x

~_Into the night we shall tread...never fearing what its darkness brings...with the love your heavenly light sheds...~_

The night was like a black blanket suffocating their helpless bodies. The four young teens were never as frightened as they were now. They sobbed into one another's necks, and dug their fingers into each others tender flesh. The sound of nocturnal animals was nearing, drawing closer with each passing hour. Getting closer to where they lay.

"Anna!" Logan cried.

There were more sobs...

"Shhhh..."

"I'm so scared," Carlos whimpered.

"Shhhh..."

It was only a matter of time before the coyote would make them their prey... if hypothermia didn't take them first. They were sinking lower and lower into the deep abyss. Earth was closing in all around them, tightening its hold on its' young victims. It wrapped its weighty embrace around the tangled heap of life, crushing it with a great vengeance.

It wasn't long before the boys succumbed to unconsciousness..and they took their last breaths. Together, still clutching on to one another, they panted, fighting for any trace of oxygen...but it was of no use. They would be found just as they were...loving one another until the very end. Heavy damp earth covering every inch of their sinewy bodies, squeezing tighter and tighter, filling every orifice until it choked the life away.

The papers would speak of what a shame the tragedy was. The loss of vibrant life would bring tears to the entire town's eyes. The deaths of the boys would bring unspeakable pain to the families of the four innocent victims. Farmer Russel Slate would undeniably be brought to justice...serving his remaining days in prison, yet it couldn't bring them back.

Their handsome yet innocent faces, would no longer grace this earth no matter how much their murderer was forced to suffer in an eternal hell. Anna would never be able to forget the sweet voices or cherubic faces of the four whom she'd come to think of almost as her own. Their mothers and fathers who still lived would never be able to see their fine young sons grow up, marry, or have children of their own.

Worst of all...their worst nightmares had come true. They would never ever get to leave Slate's Acres. They would become a part of the farmer's land just as they feared all along. The circle of life that included them, would slowly fade away, only to be a part of the living once more. Ironically, Logan had once said he feared that they would be used as fertilizer for the farmer's crops. Little did anyone know how true that fear was.

In the middle of Slates's Acres...amid all the rolling green pastures and hills, under many feet of rich dark soil...lay four beautiful boys with so much life left to live. They were now a part of Slate's Acres in a way which was never-ending..forever more...

It was all so clear now! _Gasp!__  
><em>

**Please don't hate me for this. I will update as soon as possible, I promise. Please leave your thoughts...**

**xoxox,**

**Crumpet**


	65. The Convoy

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I had finals and many other distractions in my life. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I believe it is the very first time since chapter one that I have received so many comments. I hope this one is to your liking.**

**Shout-outs to sherryw, swagUpwindowsDown, xxRikkexx1, winterschild11, Evix, Sassyascanbe14, Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders, penaschmidtbitch, acsgrlie, Kendaliosis, AkireAlev, and guest for reviewing the last chapter!**

Anna struggled for a breath. The air hung thick in her room, feeling like a heavy shroud around her. It pushed its weight down upon her heaving chest as she flailed, sending the treasured rosary beads scattering to the wooden floor. She sat up with a jerk and gasped, gulping in the stale air. She felt as if she were suffocating from the visions still playing in her head like a movie reel. The nightmare had been so vivid and seemed so real. The boys were dead, and she was planning the funeral with the grieving families.

She could still see the boys buried beneath a sea of dirt as she sat at the edge of the bed. They were losing the fight to live, and slowly being asphyxiated while she searched for her slippers in the dark. Locating them at last, Anna's heart raced, thumping painfully in her chest as she slid into them and pulled on her robe. She had to find where Mister Slate had put the boys for the night. If her maternal instincts were anything to go off of, they were in grave danger. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, seeing that it was around three-thirty A.M.

She rushed down the hall, sharply rapping once on both Helga's and Sebastian's doors. She paced up and down the hall in a frenzy as she waited. Both opened their doors, eyes unfocused but clearly concerned, and stared at the bewildered woman wandering to and fro. She could barely speak real words, but her demeanor spoke volumes.

"Anna, what is it? Are you all right?" Helga asked, immediately taking in her wild hair and eyes.

"No! The boys..." Anna began, shaking her head in despair. Both nodded in understanding and hurried to don their own robes and slippers. They followed her down the dimly lit hallway.

"Where exactly are we going, Anna?" Sebastian asked, placing his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "It's rather dark out, you know."

"We need to find the boys! I know they're in trouble!" she cried. "Where could they be!"

"Well, first we should check the barn." Sebastian lowered his voice as they neared Farmer Slate's quarters. "He put James there the last time he was angry with him."

Helga was breathless as she trailed behind. "Wait, wh-what was that?" she whispered suddenly.

All three fell silent and listened intently. Loud snores were coming from behind the farmer's closed door. "I don't remember him snoring that loudly," Anna said, furrowing her brow.

"He doesn't," Sebastian agreed. "He must be three sheets to the wind, if I'm not mistaken."

"I say we take the risk and get a better look at him," Helga suggested. "We need to know where he's keeping them, don't we?"

The other two nodded, and the three crept quietly into his chambers, peering curiously into the darkness. There was the large man, sprawled out on his mattress, loud rumbles pouring from him. Sebastian bravely approached the high bed, and studied his master.

"Mister Slate?" he whispered loudly. "Mister Slate!" he called, louder still. Another broken snore escaped the farmer and Sebastian sighed. "As I suspected," he announced, "the odor of whiskey is quite overwhelming."

"I thought the liquor cabinet was ajar this evening!" Helga chimed in.

Anna sighed. "I'm afraid we don't have much time! I sense that the boys are in trouble!"

"Let's just head out ourselves. I don't think we'll need to worry about Mister Slate interfering with the search this evening," Sebastian said.

They closed the bedroom door and made their way downstairs. Quickly pulling on their boots in the mudroom, they headed out into the night. The air was surprisingly cool for how hot the day had been, and Anna shivered thinking of the boys wearing only thin cotton shirts. The perspiration still present on the back of her neck sent a chill down her spine, and she tugged the robe tighter around her. They could actually see their breath misting before them.

Looking like three spirits crossing the lawn with their pale flowing nightgowns and robes glowing under the moonlight, they quickly headed toward the barn. They flung open the doors, discovering that the boys were not inside, so headed across to the stables next. The only greeting they received from within, was the neighing of the horses in their stalls.

"Should we divide and search separately?" Anna asked.

"I don't think it's wise for the two of you to wander alone," Sebastian said with worry.

"Well, then what shall we do?" Anna asked, panic setting in.

A black shadow loomed beside them, and they turned to find Halloween eyeing them intently. She meowed loudly and ran into the darkness, only to reappear and look back over her shoulder at the trio. She darted back and forth a few more times, only to stop and stare again.

"What is it, girl?" Anna asked, believing that the feline was attempting to communicate with them. "I think she wants us to follow her!"

"I do too!" Helga agreed.

Both women sensed that it was a foreshadowing, and looked at one another fearfully. The howl of coyote in the distance only amplified their fears, and Sebastian put an arm around each of them.

"Let's see where she leads us," he suggested, grabbing a lantern from a hook to light the way.

They followed the fluffy black cat out, but she became frustrated with the pace they kept, and continued to meow frantically. She raced far ahead disappearing intermittently into the shadows, making it difficult for the butler to keep the light upon her.

"Why don't we just take the horses out to find them?" Helga finally said, panting and jogging to catch up.

"That's not a bad idea!" Anna said. "They love the boys too, and perhaps they'll lead us to them as well!"

They returned to the stables, and Anna climbed on top of the brown horse that Logan had come to adore, struggling to free her nightgown from where it twisted beneath her. Sebastian shook his head, but assisted Helga in situating herself atop the sleek black one.

"Ladies, please be careful," he warned.

He freed the large stallion from its stall, and pulled himself slowly up to seat himself in the saddle. The brown one began to grow restless and rear up on its hind legs.

"Let's go!" Anna called, wasting no time in leading her horse from the stable area. "Whoah, easy, girl!"

"I shall lead! Let's go easy!" Sebastian cried over the whinnies, trying to control his own horse who also seemed to have plans of his own. He hooked the lantern to the bridle to guide them on their journey, and pulled into the lead.

"I see King has other plans!" Helga shouted, as she watched Sebastian gain speed and begin a steady trot far ahead.

The three on horseback found themselves traveling much further from the farmhouse than they'd planned, and began to have growing doubts about the intentions of the equines. However, in no time at all they neared a wide-open patch of land, and the horses began to slow their pace.

"What is it, boy!" Sebastian asked, tugging on the reigns and squinting in the moonlight to see what lie ahead.

"Is that a ditch!" Anna cried.

They slowly brought the horses to a halt at the outskirts of the curious-looking pit, with chicken-wire and large stones anchoring a cover over the top. Sebastian dismounted, groaning and holding his lower back. He didn't believe that the site held any clues about where the boys might be, but he knew that the women would never let him leave without checking first.

Anna allowed the older man to help her down from the horse, and she walked to the edge of the hole, peering inside. The small bit of light from the moon was elusive, slipping in and out of the dark clouds overhead, so she crouched low to get a better look. Helga took her place beside her and stared down as well.

"What is it, ladies?" Sebastian asked, bringing the lantern along. The horses snorted and stomped their hooves, growing increasingly agitated.

Inside the deep dark hole, the four boys lay huddled together with only the dank earth as a blanket against the chill. "I don't know," Anna said honestly, "but I'm not leaving here until I know what's down there."

"Shouldn't we be searching elsewhere?" asked Sebastian. He was concerned that the horses discontent might result in injury, as they insisted on venturing dangerously close to the opening.

"There must be some reason why the horses brought us here in the first place, and I won't leave until I know!" Anna cried.

"Here's the lantern, I'll just lead them to the fence and tie them off there," he said. He took one at a time to the pots nearby, and secured them the best he could.

Sebastian and Helga knew that Anna could be stubborn, and they chose to appease her and not try to talk her out of it. Together they removed the heavy rocks, and Sebastian dragged away the wire cover. He heard a noise from within the blackness and startled, he ceased working to listen.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Anna asked hopefully, but with a terror growing deep within her.

"I believe I heard something. Perhaps an animal of some sort," he said. "Shine the lantern inside, please."

Suddenly, there was a cough that all three heard, even over the neighing of the horses, and the three were ecstatic.

"I-I heard a cough!" Helga cried. "Who's there!" she called into the hole.

Soft whimpers and sputters began. "Boys!" Anna called, but only silence followed.

"What on earth would they be doing down there? We should have brought more help!" Sebastian said, cursing himself.

Anna began to sob with relief when she heard more cries from inside. It was Carlos awakening, and he was wriggling to free himself from the others. He had caused more dirt to shift their way, and he coughed hoarsely.

Logan stretched his legs and toppled Kendall from him with a thud. More dirt slid down. Logan whimpered as the pins and needles shot up and down his limbs where they had gone numb over the hours that they'd slept.

"Are you hurt, loves?" Anna asked, her heart wrenching with apprehension.

"Anna!" Logan called weakly, tears of joy flowing down his blackened cheeks for the moment that he was cognizant.

"Wh-What's going on?" James asked, also aroused from his deathly slumber.

"We're going to get you out!" Sebastian called down. "Just hang on, boys! We'll find a way!"

The coughing was increasing as the boys cleared the dirt from their parched throats. The only one who had not responded in some way was Kendall. "Is Kendall okay?" Helga asked nervously.

Carlos nudged the blond, but there was no response. "He's not waking up!"

Logan once again awoke and saw that Kendall's face was buried in the dirt, He tore his friend's head away from the side wall. Kendall remained deathly still. "Kendall!" Logan cried desperately.

Sebastian raced to the waiting horses. "I'll return with more men!" he called back over his shoulder as he rode off into the night.

"We're here, loves! Don't cry! Sebastian will be back soon with more men to pull you free!" Anna cried down.

The boys were crying from relief as much as they were with fear for Kendall. Logan wrapped his small arms around the bigger boy and rocked him. "Kendall...," he whimpered one last time before he fell back under.

Then there was silence, as the boys collapsed into unconsciousness once more. Cold, dehydration and hunger had made the boys weak and unstable, and it seemed an eternity before Sebastian finally returned with three farm hands riding in on their own horses, bringing along a coil of rope.

"Hurry!" Anna and Helga cried, rushing the men as soon as they appeared.

Sebastian shone the lantern into the hole, and found the boys pale and curled up inside. "Boys!" he called, but there was no sound this time.

"They're alive!" Anna called triumphantly, "But, I'm afraid they're not well!"

"I'll go down," one man offered.

He hopped into the deep pit, and another man tossed the rope to him. He saw that two of the boys were bigger than the other two, and decided to carry the heavier ones out before he grew too weary.

He lifted James from the dirt bed, and draped his limp body over his shoulder. He secured the rope around both their waists, while the other men held the other end of it securely. Holding James closely to his body, he walked his way up the side of the hole to freedom. He gently placed the boy prone on the ground, where Anna immediately checked him over.

"How on earth was Mister Slate planning on getting them out without help?" she muttered to herself. She could see that James was coming in and out, and his pulse was weak.

The man jumped back in and went for Kendall who felt cold and clammy to the touch. He hung limply in his arms, and he inwardly wondered the boy would even survive, as he scaled the interior and handed him off to the waiting arms above. The next two were easier for him to extract, and he had them laid out beside their brothers within a matter of minutes.

With all four boys freed and lying on the ground, Anna inspected each one while Sebastian held the lantern overhead. They were cold in the lightweight clothing as she had feared, and she hoped that it wasn't too late.

"Dehydration, and I believe that at some point these boys were even deprived of oxygen. They're covered from head to toe in dirt, and I bet they were under it for at least a while. They're chilled to the bone as well!" She stroked back James' hair. "Nearly dead," she murmured, grateful that they weren't, yet silently praying that it wasn't a possibility still.

"Let's get them back," Helga suggested. "I can warm them with some hot drinks." Anna nodded and rose, crossing herself furiously as she looked up to the heavens.

"You ladies go on ahead and prepare for their arrival while we finish up here!" a man called. The women mounted their horses and headed back to the farmhouse.

A strong farm-hand lifted Kendall to his horse and laid him side-saddle across his lap, anchoring him between his strong thighs. He didn't figure that the boy would come to, long enough to hold on during the trip.

The men placed the other boys on the saddles in front of them so that they could travel safely back even with the semi-conscious boys writhing about. James jerked awake, eyes full of fear.

"Just relax, you're okay," the farm-hand said soothingly. "You're going home now, lil' buddy."

James breathed in another gulp of fresh air, as if not trusting he'd get the opportunity again, and leaned his head back against the man's firm chest. In turn, the man wrapped his arms around him and tugged at the reins, bringing the horse to an easy gallop. The other horses lagging behind followed suit, and soon fell in line. They were a convoy on a mission, traveling through the dark.

Up ahead, the fretful black cat perched atop the fence with her off-spring in tow, awaiting her beloved James. Even the dogs had found their way out of the pen where they guarded the sheep, hoping to meet up with the gang.

Careful to avoid trampling the felines and canines, the men and women steered the horses away, and back through the gates. The boys were carried inside where Anna and Helga were already busying themselves with supplies to clean and treat the boys. Anna would call Doctor Bell as soon as possible, but for now she just wanted to reassure herself they were actually alive.

Blankets lay on the floor where the filthy boys were gently deposited. The woman carried the wash basins and towels to them and knelt. They were truly a muddy mess, and they sighed as they began to work away the soiled layers of clothing.

"What the hell isss going on down here?" the farmer slurred, making the women jump.

The scowling man leaned heavily against the door frame, brow furled as if trying to remember a missed engagement. Suddenly his face twisted with guilt. He'd slept through the night and failed to retrieve the boys after their punishment! He slammed a palm to his forehead, leaving an ache in its place. The whiskey left him fuzzy-headed and his stomach was churning with the realization that everyone present in the room was deeming him cruel, including a few men he did not even recognize at the moment.

He shifted his gaze to the boys on the blankets, and staggered toward them. Anna protectively shielded Kendall with her upper body and stared at him defiantly. There was no way on earth she was allowing him near any of them.

His eyes widened when he was finally able to focus, and he saw the condition they were in. A dozen questions ran through his mind...how had their rescuers found the hole? How long were the boys in there? Did they understand that he intended to retrieve them sooner?

"I-I-" he stammered, losing his balance a bit. One of the men took his arm to help steady him, but he shook it off and straightened the best he could. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, dammit!" he shouted to the room.

Everyone flinched from the booming voice and shrank away. All four boys began to stir, even Kendall who began to moan softly. The farmer ran a hand through his unkempt sandy blonde hair and sighed in exasperation.

"If you don't mind, we need to care for the boys now," Anna boldly stated. He nodded and the women went back to work.

Slowly the men who'd assisted left with a nod and a wave, Sebastian leading them out. Once the house was clear of strangers, Farmer Slate fell to his knees before the boys, his expression one of utter remorse.


	66. The Revival

**Hello, everyone. I want to thank you for the interest in this story still! It makes me so happy because it is my first baby. (:**

**Thank you: winterschild11, 4everBTR, sheryw, AkireAlev, Mrs. Henderson-Mitchell, LazyLazyWriter, xxRikkexx1, loosing myself, AppleManderin, and guests. **

**I also want to thank all of you for supporting me with my recent ordeal for Missing In Motion. I will be addressing that with the upcoming chapter for that story since some of you only read this one. Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"With all due respect, Mister Slate, I believe you need to see someone to...seek consultation," Anna gritted out, looking up briefly from where she worked hurriedly to remove a stubborn clump of earth from Kendall's dirty cheek.<p>

A deep cut etched just beneath the grime, had already developed a greenish hue to its edges, where infection would surely set in if it wasn't cared for properly. She wondered how many other cuts and abrasions she would discover on the bodies of the boys.

Farmer Slate still hung his head, shoulders slumped practically to the floor where he knelt. He knew she was right, but he couldn't accept her advice. He could handle this bump in the road as he always had in the past. He wasn't clear how he'd overslept and forgotten to retrieve the boys, but it was just a terribly unfortunate incident, he told himself. He refused to believe that he had almost cost them their lives.

Maybe he was becoming a bit more jaded over the years, and was taking his bitterness out on the boys to some degree, he thought, but he could fix that. He'd give himself a stern talking to later on..then be off to church where he would seek wisdom and guidance from his loyal friends there.

"Oww..." Kendall whimpered, when she poked and prodded yet another cut by his hairline.

"Sorry my love, but thank the good Lord above that you're alive. Hello," she said with tears in her eyes. "Try to stay with me while I check your pulse. Are you feeling any certain pain anywhere?"

Kendall coughed, sounding as if he were bringing up a mass of dry dirt along with it. She thought of the pneumonia he'd suffered through earlier in the year, and her heart wrenched for him. He didn't need the set-back.

"I'm scared, Anna! I don't want to die!" a small voice called out from beside her. She turned to see to a pair of enormous dark brown orbs studying her. "Are-are you just an angel that looks like Anna?" Carlos asked suspiciously, as he studied her in the long white nightgown and robe.

"No, love. It is truly me, Anna. You are safe now."

Carlos began to cry, both from relief and shock. His small body shook with sobs, and she gently laid Kendall aside to pull the smaller boy close to her bosom.

"I w-want to go hoooome!" he wailed.

"There, there, love. I know you do. First, let us be sure that the lot of you are all right, shall we?"

"But, Annaaaa..."

Farmer's Slate's head snapped up when he heard the boy's pleas. Go home? They may indeed try to take his boys away over this. He couldn't lose them now, not when he was going through another bad spell...

"Helga, how are the other two?' he asked shakily, waiting with bated breath for an answer.

Helga was still in the process of washing the soil from James and Logan. It seemed that James and Kendall had taken the brunt of the other boys' weight at some point when the dirt collapsed, and they was breathing shallowly. She already knew that they were all thankfully alive, but she chose to let the man stew with guilt and worry, a bit longer.

James wriggled as the coarse cloth worked to cleanse him, but her ample body concealed him from the farmer's view. Logan's thin chest was moving up and down erratically, but he was yet to open his eyes once since they'd arrived at the farmhouse.

"Is James breathing?" he asked again, this time with urgency. He wrung his large hands fitfully. "He _has_ to be breathing."

"Yes," she said reluctantly. "He's _alive_, if that's what you're asking."

There was a long silence as they waited to hear him ask about Logan's condition next, but he did not. James let out a small wheeze when his lungs sought some much-needed air, and the relief on Farmer Slate's face was clear. Helga patted James' cheek, then continued to work on Logan's face and hands with the warm water.

Sebastian saw that the basins had turned murky almost instantly, and left to retrieve fresh ones. Still Farmer Slate did not ask about the last boy. Anna was giving her full attention to Kendall who seemed to struggle with every breath, but she was not oblivious to the neglect hed displayed for Logan.

"Does your chest and back pain you, my boy?" she asked sympathetically. Kendall nodded, gasping for the air that his lungs still seemed unwilling to allow in.

"Hurts...Anna," he said, followed by a pained whimper.

"I need to get the debris out of you," she said, carefully turning him over her lap, as she'd seen Nurse Roderick do when he'd contracted the pneumonia the past Autumn.

His face pinched with pain, and he grunted when he made contact with her lap. She rubbed the heel of her hand gently in circles around his upper back.

"I know, but we must clear those lungs, my sweet.."

Sebastian had returned quickly with the basins of warm water and clean cloths. "Is there anything else I can do, Anna?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yes...there is, Sebastian. Would you run some steam in the bath? Two of these angels are ready to be bathed and get some of it into them."

She gave Kendall a firm slap on the back, sending him into a fit of coughing. His eyes began to tear, as the rawness at the back of his throat made it burn like fire. Oh, how he recalled the horrible feeling. She soothed him gently, wiping the dark spittle away from his mouth with a cloth.

"Mister Slate?" she said curtly.

He stood from his kneeling position gratefully. "What is it, Anna?"

"They are terribly dehydrated, nearly bone-dry. Will you bring them some fluids?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said, leaving for the kitchen at once.

"Thirsty..." Kendall cried, no true tears to release, only a shine within his bright green orbs.

"It won't be long now," she promised, giving him another firm whack between the shoulder blades.

It worried her that he might be susceptible to a relapse, since coming out of the illness just a short time earlier. Her eyes traveled to the boys that Helga worked on with concern. They were awfully quiet compared to her two. Kendall was at least sputtering over her knee, and Carlos was still crying loudly no matter how much she soothed him. The two she'd been most concerned with had spoken, yet the other two had not.

"How are my other two loves?" she finally asked.

Helga sighed. "James is conscious, aren't you dear?" she said, stroking his cheek again. He nodded, but a sob escaped his throat. The look of terror on his handsome face frightened the cook.

"James...are you hurting?" she asked.

"I-I had a bad dream...and I'm s-scared," he croaked. She ran a hand through his matted hair and lifted his head carefully to give him a sip of the water that Farmer Slate offered. "Logan's dead, isn't he!" James shrieked, making himself choke on the water. He exploded into a fit of coughing.

Helga forced him to take more water, then looked over to Logan's rising and falling chest. She shook her head. "No...he's breathing dear, and he has a pulse. Don't you worry."

"No, he doesn't!" James cried. "He's dead, I tell you!"

"It was just a bad dream, dear.," she reiterated.

"Yes, but I still know he's dead!" he insisted.

The farmer's eyes narrowed as he studied Logan intently. He could see that he was breathing. "Drink more water, boy!" he ordered.

James, seeming almost as frightened by the tone of the farmer's voice as he was the nightmare, drank eagerly. The grit he swallowed irritated his sore throat, making him wince under the farmer's watchful eyes.

Anna studied Kendall and gently rolled him back to the floor. "Sebastian, please take this boy to steam at once." She could see that his lips were beginning to turn bluish.

Carlos emitted another wail, and Anna comforted him by rocking his trembling body. "Take Carlos as well. The boys won't mind sharing a bath . They want this filth off of them as soon as possible, I'm certain of that," she said sadly.

She did not look at the farmer as she went to kneel beside Helga and the two remaining boys. "Mister Slate, do you have water for Logan as well?'

"Of course I do," he said, reaching for a glass from the tray. "Is he even awake to take it?"

"That is what we shall find out," she said, taking it from his hand. "Would you mind helping Sebastian with the boys' bath?"

"I will," he said, lifting Kendall from the floor.

Kendall curled into him, memories of the last time he'd been held this way by him, flooding back. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to block them out. The farmer had acted as his savior that evening...but here he was, his nightmare once more. Sebastian took Carlos into his arms with a grunt and followed behind.

"I've taken the liberty to phone Dr. Bell. He should arrive shortly," Sebastian called back.

Both Helga and Anna breathed a sigh of relief, but Farmer Slate looked angry.

"I don't see why that is necessary. At this point. The boys are alive and well!" he clipped.

"They need to be examined by someone who can give them the proper care!" Anna interjected.

"Very well," Farmer Slate said icily. "I shall explain that this was a terrible oversight on my part. I overslept...and didn't retrieve the boys as I should have," he said.

Helga and Anna nodded. They didn't care what he told him, they just wanted the boys to be looked over properly.

They leaned over Logan. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath the eyelids. "He is in a deep, deep sleep for some reason," Anna said. "Surely the commotion should have woke him?"

"Do you think he'd rather sleep than face..." Helga trailed off.

"Yes," Anna replied decidedly. "The stress he has been through...is too much for a boy. All of them have been through far too much."

"Logan!" Helga called, shaking him gently. He did not open his eyes, but his breathing became more labored, and the rapid eye movement increased.

"His pulse is stronger now, and his heart is beating. Let us leave him to come out of it when he is ready," Anna said.

They continued to wash the dirt away, finding bruise upon bruise, and scratches left from rock and root. James finally pulled himself to sit, grimacing when his sore muscles pulled taut. He glanced at the sleeping Logan.

"Is he dead now?" he asked in a horrified, hoarse whisper.

"No, love. As we said before, he is not ready to rise just yet. You worry about getting yourself stronger, all right?"

He nodded, losing his balance as he did. Anna caught him before he fell back to the floor. "Just lie back, now. You are still too weak to sit on your own."

Tears flowed down James' cheeks as he recalled the nightmare vividly. "Farmer Slate hurt him so badly...and he died. We couldn't save him..." James said, biting his lip to suppress another sob.

"There, there," the women soothed. He tugged his hand away, suddenly angry that they wouldn't let him finish.

"Dreams during times like these can seem so very real," Helga explained. "It is understandable that you would have such horrible visions trapped...down there."

James trembled more violently. He wished that _all_ of it had been a bad dream, including the part where they'd all been entombed by earth.

"But-but...I saw the entire thing like a picture film. Farmer Slate was chasing Logan! He wouldn't stop until he caught him...and when he finally did...he killed him!" he sobbed.

"No, baby! Look, he's not dead!" Helga pointed out.

"He is! He is!" James shouted, bordering on hysteria. "And he wants to kill us all!"

They held him down gently, and tried their best to calm him. "Logan!" Helga tried again. "Let James see that you are still with us! Please, my boy!" She gave him another desperate shake.

It was then that Dr. Bell chose to rush into the farmhouse. He saw that the three of them were upset and trying to revive the still boy. He dropped to the floor with his bag, and pushed the two women aside.

"No, it's Kendall who needs you first! He is in the bath already, and his lungs are paining him!" Anna said. "We've got these two."

"What is going on here, then?" he asked over James' crying.

"He had a terrible nightmare that this one had passed on," Helga explained.

"I see..." Dr. Bell said, still placing a stethoscope to Logan's chest. He is indeed alive, although his lungs are working hard."

"See, James? He will be all right, love. He is very tired, isn't that right Doctor?"

"I would imagine so," the doctor said, still very confused about what had happened to the boys. He placed a small open bottle under Logan's nostrils, and he jerked away from the acrid substance with a shocked gasp. "Smelling salts," he explained to the inquisitive boy who had finally calmed, an expression of curiosity on his tear-streaked face.

Dr. Bell tugged the small boy to sit and smiled. "Hello, son. You are safe now, and I'm going to look at you, all right?"

Logan's bottom lip jutted out and wobbled about. The jolt from his slumber was a harsh way to re-enter the world, and he was frightened, confused, and sore. Anna took his small hand in hers.

"It's okay love. Tell James that you are very much alive so that he can believe it."

Logan turned sad brown eyes toward equally sad hazel ones, and blinked. They really were alive, but where was Kendall and Carlos? Anna could see what he was thinking.

"They are in a bath," Anna informed him tenderly.

Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes and dripped down his jaw. James began to cry again, and the boys stared at one another as if in shock. Anna took the hand she still held in hers, and placed it in James'.

"Feel one another," she said softly. "You'll find that you are both warm now, and very much alive."

The doctor adjusted the stethoscope around his neck and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Tell me, ladies...what actually happened here this evening?"

"I-I will let Mister Slate elaborate on that," Anna said quickly.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the women grow uneasy. "Very well. I will check the other boys as soon as I listen to your heart and lungs, Logan."

He finished asking Logan to draw in deep breaths as he moved the instrument about, then did the same for James.

"How are they, Doc?" Anna asked.

"I will need to look them over better once they are bathed, but rest in a real bed will do them some good."

He finished and left to check the other two. Anna and Helga were pleased to see the farmer and butler return to assist them.

"We've been asked to get them to a bath, then bed," Helga said. James teetered, attempting to stand on his own and determined to keep his distance from the farmer.

"Don't be foolish, boy, I need to help you to the bath," Farmer Slate scolded as he approached.

James shook his head. "I-I can do it myself."

"Suit yourself," he grumbled. He reached for Logan instead.

"Don't touch him!" James cried. The farmer turned to eye the boy with surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked coldly.

James disappeared behind Sebastian's lean form, then peeked around. He held onto the man tightly for support.

"We will get you to the bath, James,"Anna said, hoping to end the confrontation.

She led him down the hall with the aid of Sebastian. James turned around one last time, when he realized that Logan would be left alone with Helga and Farmer Slate.

"He'll be joining us, shortly," Anna said comfortingly.

The farmer didn't wait to hear another protest. He scooped the last boy up, and headed down the hall, Helga trailing behind. Logan's eyes widened and she understood that he was terrified of the man.

She gave him a reassuring smile. Kendall and Carlos were no longer in the bath when they arrived, but the room still hung heavy with steam. The boys were lowered into tubs of warm water and bathed by Sebastian, still too weak to to it themselves.

Once back in their beds, Dr. Bell examined them thoroughly, treating the abrasions, cuts, and sprains. He flushed the dirt from their ears, noses and throats, concerned that they may have aspirated and ingested it as well. He saw to it that each of them was hydrated intravenously through a needle placed in their arm, and given a soothing throat tonic, before dimming the lights.

"I want the boys to rest until they regain their equilibrium and feel strong enough to walk on their own. Let them take it easy for a bit. I will check on them again in a couple of days, unless I hear from you sooner."

"Thank you, Doctor," Anna said. "Let me walk you out."

"No-no, that won't be necessary. You stay with the boys, Anna. I will find my own way out. Besides, I will need to speak to Mister Slate before I go."

The women exchanged glances. "Oh?" Anna said. They followed him outside the bedroom door and into the hall, closing the door over so that they wouldn't disturb the still sniffling boys.

"Yes. Whenever something of this nature happens to four young boys, it is my duty to get the facts straight. I have treated them, and I will be held accountable for their future well-being."

"Of course," Helga said. "Right this way, Doctor. I'm sure he is in his study now."

Dr. Bell followed Helga down the corridor, leaving Anna to watch with trepidation. She worried where this would lead, but her train of thought was suddenly broken by a sweet, terrified voice calling out.

"Mom! Mom, help us!" Kendall pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short but I figure a quick one is better than none at all? How about the episodes of Big Time Rush so far? :)Pleased, or no? Excited about the tour or unable to attend? :(<strong>


	67. The Shadows

**Long time no update! But, here it is at last. Sorry, not a lot going on in this chapter but a necessary one nonetheless. (:**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, and I apologize if I did not respond to any messages or reviews yet. I promise my life will get easier soon. O.o**

* * *

><p>Anna immediately went to Kendall's side when she heard him call for her. The soft glow of the lamp cast eerie shadows on the bedroom walls, and they had left the poor boy petrified under his covers. Believing that he was having a nightmare, she tugged the cover down to expose his tear-dampened cheeks and comfort him.<p>

"No Anna! Please!" He cried, pulling the blanket back over his head and curling himself up even smaller beneath it.

"What is it, love? I have to see what's wrong now. You know I won't go away." She removed the blanket again, and gently stroked his honey-blond hair.

His eyes were not with her however, as they were keenly focused just beyond her on the wall where the shadows still danced playfully. Slowly she turned to follow his gaze, and saw the silhouette of herself as well as other items in the room. His breathing was coming quickly, and for a moment she believed that she had lost him to his dreams once more.

"A-Anna?"

"Yes, my sweet boy?"

"What do you think happens when...when we die?" he whispered.

Anna sighed a soft sad sigh and sat at the side of his bed. She took his cool hand in hers, rubbing the clammy palm with a gentle thumb. His slender fingers curled around hers desperately, begging for answers with the simple gesture.

"Let me share something with you, my precious," she whispered back. "I've never told anyone this before, but I shall share it with you tonight."

Kendall wriggled to get more comfortable, and closed the small gap still remaining between himself and his caretaker. He wanted her to hold him this way forever if he couldn't have his own mother. Sensing his deep need, she pulled his upper body to her lap and held him tightly while she spoke.

"I almost died once as a girl. I had worked the land-our family's farmland, with my brothers and sisters since I was a wee gearrchaile—lassie I should say. My father was harsh, but he was a good strong man."

Kendall hung on her every word, eager to hear the woman he admired so much speak of herself, since she seldom did. She was a bit of an enigma to them in so many ways, and he often turned to her for comfort to ease his fears.

"What did he do to you?" Kendall whispered, expecting the worst, yet fearing it all the same.

"Nothing _to _ me, lad. He did everything in his power to feed and clothe his family, along with my sweet mammy. With the fighting between the British and the Irish, the war was taking its toll on everyone and ravaging our beautiful country. Things became quite...difficult. Father had to leave us for a spell to seek other means to supplement such a large clan as his. It was during that time that we nearly starved to death. Especially..."

Kendall's eyes were round in his innocent little face, and she smiled despite the sad memories that flooded through her. She couldn't resist placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Couldn't you just eat the food you grew on the farm?" he asked in a rushed whisper, as if wanting to change the past for her.

"There was little to eat after a particularly bad spell. The seasons were harsh...and some of the harvest, well we were forced to sell to live. Just as things are so trying for so many now...it was rocky for many folks back then, and we were no exception. I gave what little we had to keep to my brothers and sisters, hating that they would suffer before me own eyes. I couldn't bear it."

"But...but, Anna! Didn't you realize that you had to eat too? Didn't your mo-mammy make you eat?"

She chuckled and stroked his soft cheek. "She did, love. But I was able to outsmart her one too many times by shoveling my porridge or potatoes into the bowls of my younger siblings. She couldn't see everything that went on behind her, although she claimed to." She laughed softly again.

"So...you almost _starved_ to death?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so. I fainted one morn' and that is when the good doctor we knew, discovered that under my cotton frocks, I hid a dark secret. I was as thin as a fence post-" Anna paused when she saw the tears once more making their way down Kendall's cheeks. "My dear boy, what is it now? I don't mean to upset you any further-"

"No," Kendall sniffled. "I just don't know what we would do without you, Anna and I hate to think of you suffering like that."

"Well then, now you know how I feel when I see you boys suffer so," she said affectionately. She pulled him even closer to her bosom, and rocked him gently. "But my story has another message, love."

"Really?" Kendall asked gratefully, wanting nothing more than to soften the sad memories with ones that were much more pleasant.

"Yes. During those moments when I was unconscious and nearly dead, I learned something that has given me strength all these years, and helped to keep the faith."

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I saw visions...beautiful ones. A lovely place where the children were happy and carefree, while I was under. Even a pair of tots that had been lost the year before."

_"What?"_

"That's right, love. I saw Mary Catherine and Joseph Patrick as clear as I see the nose on my face. They were neighbors as well as dear friends of ours whose children had succumbed to terrible illness. I was also reunited with my dear nana whom I love with all my heart. She had passed on only two years before, you see."

"Weren't you scared that you were... _dead_, Anna?"

"Why should I be, dear? It only showed me what I longed to know-that those who loved me and whom I loved, were safe and happy. They were waiting for me to come home-when it was truly my time. It was nothing to fear."

"But-but I don't want to die!" Kendall choked out, clutching on to Anna's cotton shift and burying his face in her lap.

"There, there," she soothed. "Trust me it's not your time, sweet boy. It's not the time for any of you lads or you wouldn't be here tonight with me. But just remember that when it is your time you won't be alone, and shouldn't be afraid. Eh?"

Kendall nodded. "I don't want to lose the other boys, either," he said soberly, looking over to where they lay sleeping in their beds.

"The doctor and all of us are here to take good care of you, I promise you that. Now, get some rest and don't bother with the shadows on the walls," she said knowingly. "They aren't here to give you any trouble. They are here to assure you that there is both dark and light in life, but good always trumps evil in the end."

She groaned softly and rubbed her aching lower back as she slowly rose to her full five foot, two inches. She leaned over to plant a last kiss on his head for the night.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?' she asked, adjusting his blankets again.

"Why does Farmer Slate want to hurt us?" His lower lip trembled slightly as he spoke, and Anna found herself once again seated beside him.

"He is a troubled man my love, but he will get the help he needs one way or another. It seems it will be sooner rather than later. Now please close those beautiful green eyes so that you might wake to a delightful breakfast."

"Goodnight," he said sleepily, conceding that he had to let her go.

"Goodnight, love."

He watched with heavy eyes as she made her rounds to the others' beds before slipping quietly out the door. He was certain that he wouldn't sleep a wink with the many images of a starving young Anna, and the deep dark hole in the ground swallowing all of them up over and over...but he did. Before he could even try to make sense of it all, he saw the single shadow of a plump cat, washing its paws at the foot of James' bed. It lulled him to sleep with its motion, and before his eyes finally closed he still watched the shadow until he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Keeping the other boys sedated had been a wise decision. The doctor had not wanted to suppress Kendall's respiratory system further with sedatives so he had reluctantly left him alert, but the others benefited tremendously. They slept throughout the entire evening, and only awoke when being manipulated by Dr. Bell and the red-headed nurse early the next morning.<p>

"No!" Carlos protested, dreading another unwanted exam.

"We're just checking you for-"

"Anna!" he called stubbornly.

"Right here, love," she said, smiling. "As soon as you boys are finished here, Helga and I have a wonderful breakfast waiting." She hoped Carlos would be his usual cheery self and warm to the idea of a tasty meal.

He sniffed at the air, smelling the delightful aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Can I really eat doc, and not-get a tummy-ache?" he asked, rubbing his belly hopefully.

"I don't see why not if you're hungry," the doctor said. "You've gone plenty long without a decent meal from what I can tell. Just chew slowly and only eat your share or you'll feel a bit uncomfortable at first."

Carlos nodded, now impatient to be out of his bed and on his way to the dining room. Dr. Bell laughed and released him after feeling his abdomen for any obstructions. "Your lungs seem to be clear enough. If you feel the need to cough, please do not hold back. And drink plenty of fluids, boys," he said, addressing the entire room.

He moved on to James who was blinking fervently in his bed. It was no surprise that he was attempting to recall the events of the past couple of days, but he seemed a bit shell-shocked. Dr. Bell lowered the covers to check him over. The nurse followed closely behind.

"Are you experiencing pain of any sort, James?"

"NO," he said in a raspy voice, wishing they'd just go away. He coughed. The doctor placed the stethoscope to his bare chest anyway.

"I still hear some congestion in your lungs. I want to keep him on the tonic, and if he can't take in enough fluids I want the IV to be administered once more." He pinched his skin to check for dehydration.

_"Ow."_ James scoffed at the doctor's recommendation. He wasn't looking forward to being placed into the rough hands of the nurse. Dr. Bell felt the sides of his abdomen as he continued the examination, and James suddenly winced when he found a tender spot.

"Uhhhh..." he groaned, then coughed to cover his discomfort.

"Sore there?"

Unfortunately, there was no denying it, so he nodded. "A bit," he admitted.

"I believe you might have a rib fracture along your left side, and possibly some internal swelling. We'll have to keep an eye on it."

Moving on to his last patient, he found the small dark-haired boy to be the only one still asleep. He searched his body for any visible signs of injury that he may have missed or misdiagnosed the night before. He seemed to be unable to wake. Pleased that there were no obvious issues, he listened to his chest and lungs. There was a bit of congestion there, but not as much as he'd found in Kendall's and James' lungs. This boy just seemed unwilling to face the day.

"All the boys should move about freely if they are able," he said to Anna. "The exercise will do them good unless they have any new pain. When feeling fatigued, bed rest is always advisable. Feel free to feed them as much as they can eat. Please let me know if any of them are unable to digest or pass solids and liquids freely.

That aside, as far as I can tell they are very lucky boys indeed. I will leave some prescriptive medications with you, and Nurse Roderick will finish up with them. I will simply wait to hear from you."

Anna smiled happily. Her boys were blessed, and as a result of those blessings, she was too. "Tell me then, who is able to come down to breakfast, and who wishes to be served in bed like royalty?' she asked mischievously.

"Won't we get in to trouble for eating in bed and leaving crumbs behind?" James asked, secretly loving the prospect of playing prince for a day.

Carlos was already stepping into his slippers, but stopped and sat back down to wait for Anna's reply. It sounded like a lot of fun to him too.

"I don't believe Mister Slate will interfere with my decision this one time," she said with certainty. Carlos cheered and immediately climbed back into his bed.

Logan finally opened his eyes ever so slightly when the commotion had grown to loud to ignore. He seemed confused, and Anna went to him.

"There's my sweet boy at last!" she said kindly. "Such a sleepy-eyed lad you are though! How would you like breakfast in bed this morn'?"

He searched the room for the other boys, and once finding they were all there, his eyes went immediately to the nurse wearing the black cat-eyed glasses. She raised her empty hands innocently for his inspection, and actually gave him a faint smile. "No needles," she promised.

He still looked her over suspiciously, but finally clearing her of any immanent threat, he pulled himself to sit. It hurt, but he hid it well. He nodded to the breakfast offer. Anna kissed his cheek and grinned at his toddler-like expression, somewhere between wonder and tears.

He didn't speak of the overwhelming emotions, rising to the surface from the pit of his stomach, that made him feel that it could be his last meal. He never let on that he had difficulty breaking free from his slumber because his dreams wouldn't allow for it, or that he was battling shadows all night long. And, he certainly didn't share with anyone how his entire body felt heavy and weak, with an overall ache as he had never known. That would have just encouraged the doctor and his nurse to prod him more. Instead, he stayed silent and forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. He would follow the actions of his brothers and pretend that all was well.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs it is!" Anna said. "Would you like fresh fruit on the side?" He nodded again. "Does that go for all my boys?"

"Yeah!" they chorused, coughing a bit afterward.

Feeling happier than she had in a while, she went on her way. It wasn't until she had loaded all the servings on to the trays with Helga, that she allowed herself to think of other pressing matters. Mister Slate was in his quarters sleeping off yet another hang-over that morning, and she was more than a bit concerned over his recent relapse.

She already knew from the doctor that there were to be questions raised by the town hall, and possibly charges filed. She just didn't know where things would go from there, or how it would affect the relationship with her employer. She had suggested a formal request be drawn up demanding he give the boys back to their parents early, before the contract ended. As much as she hated to release them from her care, she loved them and wanted them to be safe. She only hoped that she could still live near enough to visit them as they grew older.

Pushing aside her fears to keep up a cheerful façade, she placed the final touches on the boys' trays. A colorful flower and an oatmeal cookie. She and Helga made their way down the hall, passing the farmer's chambers along the way. She may have imagined it, but she would have sworn that she heard soft crying coming from within.

* * *

><p><strong>XoXo Crumpet<strong>


	68. The Ghost

**Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much! I am planning to post a sequel to MIM next with the ending at the beginning. That sounds confusing, but you get my point! :D**

* * *

><p>Farmer Slate accepted the papers, remaining completely expressionless. He was expecting them, and he knew that there had been a formal complaint filed.<p>

"Thank you," he said to the messenger. He closed the door and made his way back to his study with papers in hand.

Seated at his desk, his eyes wandered to where the pictures of he and Julia sat perched on his mantle. He allowed himself to remember the way she used to make him feel when they were together. She made him feel like he was both strong and kind. He felt positively alive when she was near, and eager to live each day with purpose.

He thought for a few moments of how she had wanted to teach the young boys in the school room he had built for her, and how she had wanted him to act as a guide, not only teaching the students the ways of the farm, but also about life itself. She understood that her husband was reared in a strict home full of difficult times, but she believed that he would find ways to show them how to handle the curve-balls that life threw at them. She often put things in sports terms for her husband's amusement, making him laugh. He smiled despite the pain it brought, and felt as if her presence was in the room with him.

"What have I done, Julia?" he asked softly, taking his head in his hands. He could hear her sweet voice responding in his head.

"You are only doing what you believe is best, darling. I love you Russ, and the boys must learn that life is not a burden, but a gift. It's not something to disrespect or take for granted. When they stumble and fall, there should be immediate consequences, but they will learn to take a different route the next time they meet with the same temptation."

Her smile was radiant and kind as he envisioned it. The boys loved her so much at the church, where she dedicated her Sunday mornings to their Bible Study group, that they didn't have to be persuaded to choose class with her at the farm, over the one-room schoolhouse near town. She had been looking forward to it...

"You're a good man, darling. Don't let the naysayers bring you down. Rise again, and stand even taller this time, my love."

He treasured her gentle pep-talks, inner strength, and wisdom. Oh, how he missed those things. She had already been taken away from him when he had lost his brother, and how he had missed her comfort. She had stood by him when the town fought to divide his land into lots, offering him meager retribution for their project, and insisting that it was necessary for the financial stability and growth of business. They called it eminent domain, and it would take away a chunk of his farmland if he didn't stop it.

He did not back down, instead heeding her advice, and agreeing to help as many unemployed local men as he could use on his farm. Also, he did rise taller, gobbling up even more land for his farm. In return, he funded a much-needed thorough-way to get the employees safely and efficiently to and from work. The town felt indebted to him, especially those who were finally able to feed their families.

"But Julia, who gives me the right to teach four boys who are not even my own? How do I know that it is even right?" He visualized her soft smile again, turning up the corners of her rosy lips.

"God gives you the right, my darling. You are a God-fearing man, and the bible has always been your tool. All wayward boys in need of guidance are your responsibility, if you are willing to share the strength that you were blessed with. Our own son wants that too. We are here waiting for you Russ, and we love you."

The farmer wiped away a stray tear, and heaved a sob. "I miss you so much, Julia!" he cried.

He never considered that he may think of his wife as saintly or divine, but the pedestal he placed her on was high and unattainable. The ghost of her was unparalleled, and one to be revered.

"I'll always be with you, Russ."

"Julia, I've hurt these boys and almost killed them," he whispered, as if it had just dawned on him.

"Russ, you are simply teaching and guiding. The bible teaches, 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'. We would have disciplined our own son the same way. For his own good. I trust you, my darling. Teach them, but don't forget to show them joy, too," she said with a much-loved giggle.

The image slowly faded and was soon gone. Tears fell to the papers on his desk, as he felt a heavy weight lift off of his shoulders. He brushed them away so that he could read.

_Dear Mister Russell Slate,_

_We have hereby been informed that the four boys vested in your care, were recently injured due to negligence on your part. We understand that the boys named as Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell, were placed in your care for a determined amount of days by the courts and parents of said children, seeking rehabilitation. The court dockets state that time as being from the first of August, 1935 to the first of August, 1936._

_This court order, signed and agreed upon by yourself, Mister Russell Slate, and signed the first day of August, 1935, conveys that the boys are the sole custody of you, Mister Russell Slate, for the one year as documented in the signed contract. The boys were to stay at your place of residence; Slate's Acres. You have agreed to the responsibilities and terms set forth for room and boarding of said boys, each child's welfare including but not limited to; education, health care, and overall well-being within your means._

_The alleged violations of said contract are as follows: Emotional and physical damages to all four boys, caused by your own negligence, and lack of action or willingness to protect. These violations have led us to hold a hearing requesting that all rights to the boys in your care, be revoked. We expect you to appear in court for a hearing to be held at the court building on July 17, 1936 at eight o'clock a. m. We ask that you appear with representation and a clear decision on how you wish to respond to these accusations._

_Thank you for your cooperation in this matter,_

_Sincerely,_

_Judge Jonathon Reynolds_

_Residing Judge for the town of Prairie Ridge_

Farmer Slate set the papers aside and rubbed his temples. He did not feel a bit threatened by the affidavit, only exhausted. Ironically the accusations led him to become emboldened. He was facing another of life's challenges, but he would prevail again. The boys actually needed him now more than ever before, and he wasn't about to back down. In fact, he would use this opportunity to ask for more leniency than he'd been given the first time.

It was a God-fearing town, and surely they all knew that the boys had been chronic troublemakers. Everyone in town surely knew that the parents were inadequate at delivering consequences when they misbehaved. These four boys were the product of their society, and future citizens of Prairie Ridge. He would plead his case to anyone and everyone who cared to listen. He was going to prove that he and his wife had been right about raising upstanding citizens. Children need love and guidance, but they also need consistent discipline.

He smiled to himself as he glanced one more time at his Julia, photographed with her pregnant belly and standing happily at his side. He was looking forward to his day in court where he would have his say. The judge would learn of the shenanigans he dealt with on a daily basis, and the truth about raising the four incorrigible youths. He couldn't wait to see the shock upon the judge's face.

Since the boys were deemed healthy by good doctor and friend, Dr. Bell, they would not find him in contempt. Instead, they would see that he was justified in punishing them for their misdeeds. He would win the case, because he had God on his side. And of course, he also had his late wife Julia's spirit beside him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I wanted that sausage!" Carlos cried.<p>

"Too bad, I got to it first," James said in a sing-song tone, stuffing the entire link inside his open mouth.

"But, that's because you blocked me from getting it!" Carlos promptly accused.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

"Boys," Helga warned.

Farmer Slate had not been down for breakfast in two days. They had no idea where he was, but they relished his absence. They also took liberties that they would not have otherwise, such as bickering among themselves, and of course, piling more than their fair share of food onto their plates.

Since the terrifying hole incident, the boys had slowly recuperated and grown a bit stir-crazy in the process. Constantly within proximity of one another, while together from dawn to dusk, was taking its toll on them. There were no chores scheduled for them, and little schoolwork assigned. The local men had taken over the duties that they had typically performed, and they had never had so much spare time on their hands since they'd arrived at Slate's Acres.

"Kendall!" Logan snapped. You just knocked over my juice!"

"I did what?" Kendall asked irritably, muffled from under the lace tablecloth. He was desperately searching for the fork he'd dropped.

"Shut up, Carlos!" James shouted. "It's just a stupid sausage! Eat more biscuits!"

"I like sausage better!"

"What is going on in here?" Anna asked, appearing at the table.

She saw Logan mopping up the purple puddle beside his plate, James and Carlos challenging one another with forks raised, and Kendall making the table bounce from somewhere underneath.

"Sorry," Logan muttered, jabbing his egg with his fork, "but **Kendall** spilled my juice."

Kendall suddenly popped up. "Thanks, buddy! I'll remember that when you accidentally do something and-"

Anna whistled loudly, gaining instant attention. "There. Now, I want you boys to sit properly and finish your breakfast."

"Yes, Anna," they chorused, looking down guiltily.

"Good. Now, I don't have the foggiest idea what has gotten into you boys over the past few days, but I won't stand for it." They chewed small bits of food, trying to avoid her eyes as she continued to lecture, but their eyes were still fixed on each other. "I understand that you are feeling a bit cooped up with the rainy weather and all, but I assure you it won't last much longer. Before you know it you'll be back out on that land working your fingers to the very bone!"

She pointed to the window and their eyes followed her finger, sighing audibly as they watched the gray sky releasing more droplets against the glass panes. They knew that they should consider themselves lucky to have the much-needed break, but they were clearly getting on each others' nerves.

"We will only have you here on the farm for a while longer...and I don't want this to be the last times I remember," she said, wistfully. The boys' mouths fell into pouts. They were feeling worse about the way they'd behaved by the second. "You will not be difficult or I will have to tan your hides, myself!"

A silence fell about the room. "Anna? Are you feeling okay?" Carlos asked warily.

Helga snickered to herself as she returned with soda water to clean the grape juice stain from the table-cloth. "I'm sorry, Helga," Logan said again.

"That's all right dear, accidents happen. I have some two cents plain here, to take it right out."

"I am feeling just fine, boys. But, you will not be feeling fine if this nonsense doesn't end here! Mister Slate has been away, but that doesn't mean the mice will play," she warned. There was a twinkle in her eye as she added, "Unless the mice can play nicely, that is."

"I'm sorry, Anna," Kendall said with sincerity. "I dropped my fork and I _may_ have spilled Logan's juice." He still threw Logan a frown and received a protruding tongue in return.

Logan bit his lip when he realized he'd been caught. "You did Kendall, but I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose, so I forgive you," he said in a syrupy-sweet way.

"And, I'm sorry I took the last sausage," James said. "Especially, since I did have six." He avoided eye-contact, grinning to himself.

**"Six?!"** Carlos exclaimed. He paused to look around. He found that everyone was staring back at him. "Er-that's okay, James. I'll just have another biscuit, _I guess._" There was an undertone of anger in his reply. Anna and Helga both laughed this time.

"Yeah, we certainly don't want you to tan our hides," Kendall said with an impish laugh. He snatched the biscuit from Carlos' clutches and began to butter it. Anna's jaw dropped. Was he actually testing her? She hoped not, or she would be forced to prove herself.

James was grinning over at Kendall now. "Besides, our hides are already permanently tanned from all the days we've spent in the sun working, Anna." He smirked while taking the next biscuit that Carlos reached for. He smeared butter on it and took a huge bite. "Mmmmm..."

Carlos pouted. "Guys..." Logan warned, with a jerk and a twitch toward the shocked women, but she had already seen him roll his eyes at her beforehand.

Anna was pretty sure that they were _all_ testing her. Carlos went for a biscuit a third time, and succeeding, finally brought it to his mouth. He crammed the entire biscuit in before anyone else could try to take it away. He gagged, and turned red.

Logan's eyes bulged when he saw what he had done. "Carlos!" he yelled, "You'll choke, you big dummy!"

All Anna knew was that Logan was calling Carlos names. "Logan!" she scolded, heading his way, eyes flashing with anger, but he was already out of his seat.

Carlos' eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't swallow the dry biscuit completely filling his cheeks. He coughed and sputtered again, pieces of the biscuit shooting out everywhere. Logan came to the rescue before Anna ever realized how close he'd come to choking to death. Since his back was to her, she had no idea that the situation was so serious.

"Heavens!" she cried, rushing to him, too.

Logan banged on his back while Kendall and James sat frozen in their spots, and the rest of the lumpy biscuit came out, landing back on his plate in a mound of mush.

"Ew," Logan said, turning his head away. "Look what you guys did!" he shouted to James and Kendall. Climbing over the empty chair to get to James, he grabbed a handful of silky hair and tugged hard. "You almost killed him by being such a jerk!"

"_Ow! _It's not my fault he shoved the whole thing in there!" James cried, holding his stinging scalp, tears welling up in his hazel eyes.

Kendall was dragging Logan away from his attack on the unsuspecting James, when he grabbed a hold of his hair as well.

"_OWWW! _What's up with the hair-pulling, Logan? That's girl fighting!" Kendall wailed, dropping him to the hard wooden floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Ouch..." Logan whimpered, rubbing his rear.

"That's it!" Anna said. "Helga, go get your wooden spoon!"

"_**WHAT?" **_Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all asked as one. The color drained from their faces.

**"_What?"_** Carlos echoed the other boys, slightly delayed as he, himself, remembered the wooden spoon all too well. He bolted out of his chair to make a run for it. He was in the lead when he heard the others racing up behind him. **"Hurry up! Hurry up!"** he cried.

He bolted up the stairs, dove into their bedroom, and waited for the others to follow suit. Once they did, he slammed the door shut behind them, panting.

"Hey...hasn't this happened before? What do they call that-"

"Deja vu," Logan said, gasping for air.

"Deja who?" Carlos asked.

"Never mind, Carlosss!" he hissed.

Kendall and James were already inching the bureau toward the door. "Block it!" Kendall ordered, huffing and red in the face as he scooted the solid wood furniture across the floor.

Logan watched with his arms folded across his chest. "Guys, you do know this isn't going to work, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course we do!" Kendall retorted. "But maybe they'll calm down before they can get in!"

"Good thinking," Logan said, helping to push.

"I do not want to feel that spoon on my butt again!" Carlos groaned. He ducked behind the bureau.

"It does sting!" James said, big-eyed and recalling how they had taken the Christmas cookies from the kitchen.

"We do kind of deserve this, " Logan admitted. "We were all being stupid."

"Then you get beaten with the wooden spoon, and let us know how it feels! I'll pass!" said Kendall.

Logan paled. "I don't want to, though," he admitted.

Outside the door, Helga and Anna were eavesdropping on the conversation, and covering their mouths to keep from laughing aloud.

"Hey, how come they're not here by now?" Carlos asked, growing suspicious.

"Yeah..." Logan said, curiously approaching the barricaded doorway.

"Go ahead. Look out there and see," Kendall urged Logan, giving him a little shove.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because we're afraid to, " James admitted.

"Well, so am I. And, I say Kendall should do it," Logan insisted.

"Me? You were the one who went all jungle on me and James! You should have to!"

"I wasn't the one who made Carlos choke on a biscuit! You are, so you should!" Logan insisted.

"You were pulling hair!" Kendall shouted. "You should be the one getting spooned here!"

"We didn't _make_ him choke on a biscuit, Logan! He pulled that stupid stunt all by his stupid self!" James threw back.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! So, stop calling me that! You guys kept taking my food and made us all fight!"

In the hallway, Anna and Helga were looking at each other in disbelief. Even now when they were holed up in their room awaiting possible punishment, they were still arguing like small children, not the teenage boys they had grown to be. The women were no longer smiling when they learned that the arguing would not end there.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that!" James shouted.

"Hate you, too!" Logan shouted back.

Anna rapped loudly at the door, bringing a hush from the other side. "Yes?" Carlos asked warily.

"Open up, boys! You are about to experience Anna's wrath for the first time since you have arrived!"

"_And,_ mine as well, boys!" Helga threatened.

"Can't we talk about this first, ladies?" Kendall asked with a forced laugh.

"No more stalling!" Helga boomed.

"Do you still have that spoon?" Carlos asked fearfully. The others rolled their eyes.

"I might."

Logan bit into his balled-up fist, leaving deep dents. "Oh, crap!" he whispered in a panic.

"I heard that!" Anna said. "I brought something of my own."

"W-What might that be?" James asked fretfully.

"My hand."

"We can explain!" Logan tried. "It's all just a big misunderstanding!"

**"Open up!"**

"Do-we-have-to?" James asked, choppy and squeaky in his delivery.

"Yes." Helga said, pushing at the door but only meeting with resistance from the bureau.

"What happens if we don't?" Kendall asked, wincing as they waited for a response.

"Oh, you don't want to know!" Anna called out, breathing heavily into the door jamb. "I am growing very impatient with you boys!"

They all grimaced. "We're opening it now, Anna," Logan said, extremely nervous to hear Anna so angry. "But you promise you won't kill us? _Will you?"_ he asked in a tiny voice. He had his hand resting uncertainly on the doorknob.

"No."

"No, you won't kill us, or no you won't prom-"

"Mr. Mitchell!"

"But Anna, we are practically men now," Logan squeaked, "and way too old to spank with a wooden spoon!"

"I do not consider fifteen years of age nearly a man, my love, but please open this door and I promise that I will treat you all fairly. I will demonstrate exactly how a fifteen year-old boy, acting the age of five, should be dealt with," she said sweetly.

They breathed a sigh of relief, and Logan started to turn the knob as the others tugged at the bureau.

"**BUT! **I plan on making quite an impression on the lot of you! My own boys behaved this way once! **AND ONLY ONCE!**" she clarified through the door.

"Don't open it!" they all cried, as Logan released the doorknob to hide behind the other three who were busily scooting the heavy chest back in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...they will never learn. And, Farmer Slate is becoming slightly delusional. This can only mean trouble for the boys. ):<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Crumpet**


End file.
